The Shinigami Huntsman
by Rage Addiction
Summary: While trying to gain his Shinigami powers, Ichigo didn't find Zangetsu in his Inner World. Instead he found a red and black themed girl claiming to be his Zanpaktuo. IchigoxHarem. less-Prudish-Ichigo, Non-cannon acting Ichigo. Strong Ichigo...Multi-Crossover with Highschool Dxd.
1. The Girl in Red

I don't own Bleach or RWBY.

"Speech"

'_Thought or internal dialog'_

Ichigo laid in a large shaft twitching in pain as the individual chains ate themselves getting closer to his chest. Ichigo grunted as he turned to face the opening of the shaft wondering how long he's been in the hole. He was supposed to escape the hole in three days, but with his arms bound the task was nearly impossible.

'_DAMN! I have climb out of here.' _Ichigo raged internally as he faced the opening to the shaft. '_How can I get out of here…The walls are vertical and I can't physically climb up the wall with my arms bound.' _Ichigo thought trying to think of a logical why to escape. He may have been brash and quick to anger, but he was smart, which no one gave him credit for always assuming he was an idiot because he charged into things half-cocked.

Ichigo noticed a head poke itself from the entrance of the shaft causing him to squint to get a clearer image. The figure jumped down and Ichigo recognized him as the boy who tormented him for his entire stay in the shaft.

"HI!" Jinta yelled enthusiastically seeing Ichigo in pain. "I brought you some food. I'd figure you'd be hungry." Jinta taunted, causing Ichigo to glare at the kid.

"I don't need it see…The chains still long." Ichigo voiced with false confidence he noticed he only had a few links left.

"Whatever you say, in any case I'll just put the food right here…you can't tell what time it is in here." Jinta said. Ichigo saw his chance to figure out the time frame.

"What time? How much has pass?" Ichigo asked.

"You've been in the hole of despair for '70' hours…If it goes well, someone should be a hollow by now…oh and when the last link corrodes, the pain is said to be the worst." Jinta said with a smirk before he jumped out of the shaft.

'_What a little psychopath.' _Ichigo thought in preparation to prepare for the pain that he knew was inevitable. He knew that he had no idea how to escape the shaft, and he knew that he could become a hollow, but he would bare it if he got the strength to save his friend.

The chain links grew mouths and started eating themselves causing Ichigo to loss his composer as the searing pain enveloped his body.

"AHH…" Ichigo yelled as with substance shot out from his eyes, nose and mouth. "GaHHH…AHHHH…AHHHH" He continued to scream as a mask slowly started to form on his face.

"So this guy's really going to turn into a hollow? Jinta asked.

Ururu looked into the hole with a sad look before she tried to help Ichigo, only for Urahara to grab onto her shoulder. "Hold up." Urahara ordered.

"But." Ururu said sadly.

"You have to watch him…usually when a person is turning into a Hollow, their soul will explode and then regroup, but his order is very random. His body is still the same. However it's starting with the Mask." Urahara said. "This is represents he is resisting it, there's still a chance for him to turn into a Shinigami, let's watch for a little longer and see if he's really transforming." Urahara finished as he watched his friends son go through tremendous pain just to save his own friend. Urahara just hoped he could teach Ichigo how to protect 'himself' or else he would never be able to protect what's important to him.

The mask forming on Ichigo's face was almost complete. Before the pain could be to much to Ichigo, everything blacked out.

"Can you hear me…Ichigo-kun?" a female voice echoed through Ichigo's mind before everything went black.

Ichigo woke up with a loud gasp as he quickly looked around. He noticed he was in a large city that looked like Karakura Town, but he felt no pain that he originally felt. "What…what is this…what is this place?" Ichigo asked to no one as he scoped the area.

"HEY Ichigo-kun! I'm over here!" an energetic female voice yelled getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo quickly turned to face where the voice came from and his eyes widened slightly at who he saw. It was a young girl with black hair with light-red streaks along with silver eyes; she wore a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, with a red cloak and hood. Ichigo noticed she was standing near the edge of the building and quickly raced to pull the girl away from the edge.

"Are you crazy, standing near the edge like that?!" Ichigo yelled but the innocent smile never left the girls face.

"Nope." The Red and Black themed girl said with extra emphasis on the 'P'. "I could never get hurt here, unless…you tried, but I know you would never try and harm Me." the girl still said happily.

"Fine, whatever, now tell me, where is here, what is this?" Ichigo asked waving his hands around to the city.

"We'll tell you later, but now you have to find your Shinigami powers." The girl said getting Ichigo's attention.

"We? Wait, how do I get my Shinigami powers back? I thought that Byakuya bastard destroyed them!" Ichigo exclaimed, but the girl wasn't fazed by his outburst.

"Nooo…wrong, Byakuya removed Rukia's powers, but her powers awoken your dormant Shinigami powers, so all you all gotta do is find yours and you won't become a hollow." The girl explained.

"Thanks for the help…but, who are you?" Ichigo asked, but he noticed a hurt look cross the red and black themed girl, Ichigo had to resist the urge to hug and comfort her.

"Y-you don't know me?" The girl asked sadly. "My name is…" she said but Ichigo couldn't hear her.

"Um…could you repeat that, I couldn't hear you?" Ichigo asked casing the girl to look sadder and he noticed her silver eyes started to water. Ichigo did what any older brother would do in a situation like this and tried to help the girl. "Don't cry, look I'm sorry…really I am, you seem like a nice girl…But I really can't hear your name and…I'm sorry." Ichigo forced out, usually not use to giving apologizes but he couldn't stand to see this girl cry.

"It's okay, look at this, you're in danger, but here you are, worrying about me." The girl said as her mood lifted.

"Oh Crap, how do I get my Shinigami powers!?" Ichigo asked hysterically.

"Oh that, all you have to do is find our sword…When you have it we'll finally be able to help you." The girl said cheerfully. "Bye!" the girl waved before she pushed Ichigo off the building.

"What, 'We' again…Wait, fuck, fuck , fuck…Shit!" Ichigo yelled as he fell off the building. Ichigo crashed into the ground and plummeted through it. He immediately noticed dozens of white boxes.

'_How will I find my Shinigami powers…Wait…Ishida said something about Shinigami Reiraku being red maybe…" _Ichigo thought as he expanded his senses. The orange hared teen saw dozens of white ribbons but one red ribbon. Ichigo pulled on the red ribbon which led him to a single white box. He opened the box and saw the hilt of his previous Zanpakuto.

"You found it!" The girl said excitedly as she appeared by Ichigo's said. "Now you can definitely hear my name now!" The girl declared happily as Ichigo pulled the hilt out of the box.

"Great." Ichigo groaned out with lot less enthusiasm as the girl did, as he glanced around. "So, how the hell do I get out of this place?" Ichigo asked with his usual scowl forming onto his face.

"Oh that's easy." The girl said before she launched Ichigo out of his Inner World.

Ichigo awoke in his own soul body in pain as the hollowfication process was almost complete. "I think it's over boss! I'll have to eliminate him!" Tessai as he slammed his fists into the ground. "**Bakudou no Tsukumo Dainibani…Manjikin!" **Tessai announced.

"**Shokyoku – Shiryū(First Song - Halting Wrap)" **Tessai yelled as a white bandage like object wrapped itself around Ichigo's body.

"**Nikyoku – Hyakurensan(Second Song - Hundred Serial Bolts)**" Tessai announced as dozens of blade like bolts impaled Ichigo through the wrappings.

"**Shūkyoku - Bankin Taihō(Final Song - Full Ban Great Mount)**" Tessai exclaimed as a large metal box materialized a few meters above Ichigo and began to fall. Ichigo himself quickly broke out of the bindings with his intense Spiritual Pressure. Before the metal box could come in contact with Ichigo he exploded his Spiritual Pressure around him to slow the decent of the box giving him enough time to escape.

Ichigo jumped out of the shaft landing near Urahara and his group. "Look, it seems like something came out…is it the kid!" Jinta announced, before he Urahara and Ururu looked to where he landed. Dust rose covering Ichigo's form hiding him from their view.

"Oi! Is it you in there kid?!" Jinta yelled. "Answer me already!" Jinta demanded only for glowing red eyes to gleam from inside the dust cloud.

The dust started to clear revealing Ichigo wearing a Shinigami uniform but he was also wearing a hollow mask.

"A Shinigami uniform plus a mask…is it a Hollow or a Shinigami, which is it?" Jinta questioned, as Ichigo pulled out his broken Zanpaktuo out of its scabbard and used the Zanpaktuo's hilt to smash it into his mask before he peeled the mask off revealing he hadn't changed into a Hollow.

"Congratulations!" Urahara announced happily as he clapped his hands. "You have completely changed into a Shinigami! Good Job! You passed the second Test!" Urahara yelled eccentrically and dramatically.

"Shut Up." Ichigo said as he jabbed the hilt of his Zanpaktuo into Urahara's face, earning a giggle from inside his head causing him to freeze for a second before he regained his composer and watched as Urahara lay on the ground weeping.

'_So it was real…and so was that girl, but what was her name, and what did she mean when she said 'We', what was she?' _Ichigo asked himself before he faced Urahara.

"Since I came back alive, that means you'll be dead…I've already made a promise, as long as I can leave that hole alive! I will and must! Kill you!" Ichigo declared.

"Oh, that's okay, with that attitude we can quickly proceed to the third Test." Urahara voiced as he stood up. "Talking about the Third Test! There's no time limit, if you can use your Zanpaktuo to cut down my hat, you win." Urahara informed only for Ichigo to speed towards Urahara's location and slash at him. Urahara dodged but noticed he had a slight cut on the rim of his bucket hat.

"Pretty Good! Even a broken sword can have such power." Urahara said but Ichigo ignore him as he focused on Urahara's form as he pulled a sword out from his cane.

'_Should I worry, it isn't a Zanpaktuo so it shouldn't hurt me…but that's thinking on the level that everything here is normal…If everything is normal than there shouldn't be Shinigami, Hollows, or A Giant ass hole under this guy's store! So I shouldn't assume he's not a Shinigami.'_ Ichigo mused analytically but didn't have time to continue before Urahara charged at him with his thin blade.

Ichigo dodged accordingly but at the speeds that Urahara was charging at Ichigo was losing his composure allowing Urahara to land a hit near Ichigo's face, cutting the remains of his Mask off.

"You're losing you're composure Ichigo." Urahara voiced as he slashed at Ichigo again, only for Ichigo to block the incoming blade with his own broken blade.

"You're taking me to lightly Ichigo…If you're going to fight me, fight at me with your all." Urahara stated, "**_Scream_****: Benihime**" Urahara announced as his thin blade shifted into a deadly looking sword.

-Flash back-

"**_Howl_**** Zabimaru**" Renji shouted as his blade shifted into a nasty looking segmented bald. "Heh, you don't even know the name of your own Zanpaktuo." The red head taunted.

-End Flash Back-

"A Zanpaktuo's, name." Ichigo whispered out.

"That's right, every Zanpaktuo has its own name, and this is her name…go Benihime." Urahara announced before he appeared next to Ichigo's side and slashed, Ichigo barely dodged but the sword obliterating the rock near Ichigo. Urahara attacked again only for Ichigo to block with his broken sword.

"Instead of running away, you used that broken sword to block my sword I should complement you. You have a lot of courage however, with this kind of Zanpaktuo you have, there's no way you can block Benihime." Urahara voiced in an eerie whisper as his blade cut through Ichigo's blade easily.

"How was that possible, how can he break my Zanpaktuo?" Ichigo said to himself.

"Didn't I tell you? Your strength is only a little bit greater." Urahara said as he sliced through more of Ichigo's already broken sword. "Your power didn't solidify. It only bloated up into the shape of a sword. That is why I can so easily break it." Urahara informed as he sliced away the rest of Ichigo's blade leaving him with only a hilt.

"Now your sword is gone, what now, do you still want to use that to beat me? What was all that talk about? You just have to slash my hat. Can you do it with that hilt of yours?" Urahara asked. "However it can no longer be solved by guts and courage, let me tell you this right now…if you try and fight with that toy, then I will have to kill you." Urahara threatened.

Ichigo ran as Urahara charged. '_Is this really how it ends…this, this is embarrassing, have I been reduced to running…am I too weak and naive to save myself. '_Ichigo thought as time seem to freeze and noticed the girl he saw from his Inner World standing in front of him.

"w-what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to help you of course…But you have to call my name, Ichigo-kun." The girl informed causing Ichigo to scowl in thought. "Now prepare yourself, I think you be able to hear my name now…there's no need to be afraid about anything…not of failure, not of pain, not of yourself, so get rid of it, you're not alone…You have me, and the others here, we will help you…so abandon your fear and continue forward Ichigo-kun…now say my name…"The girl spoke passionately.

Ichigo stood still, while Urahara watch from a few meters away.

"What happened why did both of them stop?" Jinta questioned. As he, Tessai and Ururu watch from the sidelines. Ichigo slowly turned to face Urahara and glared at him defiantly before he held his hint in both of his hands and aimed it at Urahara, getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"**_Flicker upon the blood stained petals_****…** **Gengetsu Bara(Crescent Rose)" **Ichigo exclaimed as a Black and Crimson aura exploded around and enveloped him shielding him from his 'audience'. The aura and dust cleared revealing Ichigo who had a slight outfit change. He wore black hakama pants, black bandages around his abdomen and chest, along with a long-sleeved, ankle-length Red cloak with a hood attached to it. Ichigo's audience got a look at his Zanpaktuo, Urahara's eyes narrowed slightly from his perceptive it looked like Ichigo was carrying a large red and black scope-less sniper rifle.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his listened to his Zanpaktuo's directions, before a smirk formed on his face, getting Urahara to tense, before Ichigo disappeared completely in a burst of crimson rose petals.

Urahara quickly looked around for Ichigo, only to see a shadow above him. He glanced up to see Ichigo about twenty meters above him aiming his rifle at him. Ichigo pulled the trigger launched a black and crimson projectile at Urahara, causing him to Shunpo out of the way to dodge.

'_W-was that, was that the Bala, but I thought it was a hollow technique…but I didn't sense any Hollow Reiatsu from that attack, maybe it's a technique from the Zanpaktuo.' _Urahara thought as he analyzed the situation.

Ichigo landed on the ground and sprinted at Urahara only to drop to his knees and slid towards Urahara, surprising the shop keeper long enough for Ichigo to aim Crescent Rose at Urahara's face and fired it from under him, launching Urahara back a good distance.

"Hey, Urahara-san…weren't you going to kill me, if I could easily get passed your guard than what does that say about you?" Ichigo taunted with a smirk.

"Heh, arrogance already, if you haven't noticed that my hat still is on my head, if you can't do that then how are ever going to save Rukia." Urahara replied before he slashed at Ichigo with his sword, only for Ichigo to block the attack with Crescent Rose's handle.

"Your Zanpaktuo looks to be only able to fight at long-distances…I was only surprised by your attack at first, but now I know…your weapon as inferior to mine." Urahara taunted, Ichigo felt the hurt coming from his Zanpaktuo inside his mind, causing him to imagine his Zanpaktuo spirit's hurt expression when he first met her. Making Ichigo glare at Urahara with a high amount of anger, the glare surprised Urahara immensely. He didn't really think that the insult would set him off.

"Well see who's inferior." Ichigo whispered in an eerie whisper. Before he jumped up and laid flat in the air and then slammed his legs into Urahara's chest while simultaneously shooting Urahara in the face. The recoil sent Ichigo back, and he back-flipped while he was mid-air and shot of another projectile at Urahara only for the Shopkeeper to evade accordingly. Ichigo landed on his back and quickly stood up, as his and Urahara's eyes met. Ichigo twirled the Crescent Rose around his shoulder shifting Crescent Rose from its "Gun Mode" to its "Scythe Mode".

Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu all had wide eyes at Ichigo's new weapon. '_Is this his, Bankai? No, that's not possible…maybe his Zanpaktuo isn't just a Rifle.' _ Urahara mused.

"Sorry, Urahara-san…but you might have to dodge this, because if you don't…you, will die." Ichigo said.

Ichigo twisted the staff part of his Crescent Rose making the scythe blade face outwards. The Silver blade of the scythe gleaned a luminescent red, as Ichigo lifted the large blade over his head then quickly swiping it down, launching a condensed wave of red Reiatsu with a black outline at Urahara.

"**Nake, Benihime (Scream, Crimson Princess)**" Urahara yelled as he created a shield around himself. Ichigo's attack collided with Urahara's shield creating an explosion. While on the outside Urahara was calm but on the inside he was intrigued. '_To be able to utilize a Getsuga into that type of weapon, plus having the power to create one only after getting his powers is nothing short of amazing.' _Urahara thought as he noticed his hat was on the ground ruined, causing him to pout childishly.

"Hmm…if it wasn't for** Chikasumi no Tate(Blood Mist Shield) **I would have surely lost an arm." Urahara commented. "I would never have thought you'd exceed such a power in just one swing, Kurosaki-san you're such a scary kid…You passed the third test." Urahara finished as he noticed Ichigo leaning against his giant scythe sleeping.

Tessa, Jinta and Ururu came out from behind the rock. "Boss?" Tessai asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just Kurosaki-san just found his Zanpaktuo is all." Urahara commented as he looked over Ichigo's unconscious form and inspected the Scythe-Sniper with a critical gaze.

"That's what I'm wondering, I've never seen any Zanpaktuo like this before. There's never been a gun based Zanpaktuo." Tessai voiced.

"Trust Kurosaki-san, Tessai, there will be many interesting things going on around him and he'll need all the help he can get…Carry him to bed would you." Urahara said as he sheathed his Zanpaktuo into his cane and walked off.

Ichigo gasped as he woke up. He opened his eyes and noticed the clouds moving with tall buildings in the background. He looked around and noticed he was sitting on the side of the building causing him to freak out. "Shit, shit, shit…Fuck, Fuck…Wait." Ichigo said when he noticed he didn't move. But the sound of giggling quickly got his attention.

Ichigo turned to glare at whoever laughed at him but he saw his Zanpaktuo spirit. "What are you laughing at!?" Ichigo demanded.

"You silly, this is your Inner World, so you can't be hurt here, well unless you want to be." The girl voiced happily. Ichigo's scowl turned into a slight smile, '_Damn, I can stay mad at her, her happiness is to damn contagious.' _Ichigo thought.

"That aside, I wanted to thank for your helping me with Urahara." Ichigo thanked.

"No problem Ichigo-kun, you're my partner I would do anything for you." The girl voiced cutely.

"Y-yeah, of course." Ichigo said slightly flustered by the cute girl's proclamation. "I have question, several actually." Ichigo stated as he scratched the side of his head and sat at the edge of the building the two were standing on.

"Sure, ask away." The girl said happily as she sat next to him.

"You said Rukia's powers awakened my own…Does everyone have the dormant powers of a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"No, that's just crazy." The girl informed.

"Then how does it usually work?" Ichigo asked.

"Usually Shinigami powers are passed through Lineage, but there are some Shinigami that are an exception to that, and there usually not that strong in comparison." The girl said.

"So one of my parents or grandparents was a Shinigami?" Ichigo tried to clarify.

"Hmmhm…It was your dad actually." The girl corrected.

"WHAT?! How is that guy a Shinigami, he can barely run his own clinic, how the hell is that possible?" Ichigo yelled only to get a shrug from the girl.

"I don't know, ask him…or don't, I just know that it's him, due to his higher than normal 'Reiryoku' which is larger than what normal people have…but…that's not all." The girl voiced though Ichigo could see her hesitance to say something.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned, only to see she was more hesitant. "Hey, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Ichigo stated.

"No, no I have to tell…While one of use doesn't want you to know your heritage, the rest of us do…I just don't want him mad at me." The girl voiced, casing Ichigo to grab onto her shoulders and have her face him.

"It's alright, you can tell me, if that bastard tries to touch you, I beat the crap out of him!" Ichigo declared earning a blush from the girl.

"O-oh you don't have to do that, if '...' ever tried to hurt me, my sister would kick his butt" The girl declared.

"Good." Ichigo nodded satisfied with that answer.

"Anyway, you heritage…you are hybrid." The girl said nervously wondering how Ichigo would react. "You're a hybrid with a Shinigami, a Quincy…and a Hollow." The girl voiced, getting a mortified look from Ichigo.

"I-I-I'm I'm related to Ishida, Nooo, if, if I'm a Quincy do I have to wear those weird cloths too?" Ichigo groaned on in misery as a black cloud formed over his head.

Ichigo's Zanpaktuo watched with a large sweatdrop on the back of her head as she watched Ichigo get depressed over being a Quincy.

"Um…Ichigo." The girl voiced unsure, getting the orange haired teen's attention.

"Yeah." He replied doing a complete 180 on his original behavior getting a larger sweatdrop from the girl.

"What about your Hollow part." The girl informed, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen considerably.

"I HAVE A HOLLOW IN ME!?" Ichigo yelled as he started to frantically run around and start grabbing at his chest, causing his Zanpaktuo spirit to sigh, before she summoned her own Crescent Rose and hit Ichigo over the head with it.

"*pant**pant* Thanks, I needed that." Ichigo breathed out as he calmed down.

"No problem." The girl said cheerfully.

"What do I do?" Ichigo asked confusing his Zanpaktuo Spirit.

"What do you mean, what do you do about your Quincy heritage or your Hollow heritage?" The girl replied.

"Um…both I guess." Ichigo said unsure.

"Weeelll…you could confront Ishida or his family and ask them for some training or talk to your father about that." Ichigo's Zanpaktuo spirit informed causing Ichigo to think about confronting his father about something like this. '_I'll ask Ishida when I see him.' _Ichigo quickly agreed to himself.

"And about you're Hollow…" The girl said unsure. "Remember, your Hollow is a part of 'you', so don't suppress it, embrace it, don't fear it, because if you fear it, you fear yourself in the process." The girl voiced philosophically getting an understanding nod form Ichigo.

"I was wondering." Ichigo voiced getting his Zanpaktuo's attention.

"Yeah?" the girl asked.

"Well I don't know what I should call you, I know your names Crescent Rose but, it just doesn't fit you. If you know what I mean?" Ichigo said getting a nod from his Zanpaktuo.

"I understand, so what do you want to call me then?" The girl questioned, Ichigo looked at her intently causing her to shuffle her feet nervously.

"I don't know…How about Ruby?" Ichigo asked getting a slow nod from his Zanpaktuo spirit as she mulled over the nick name.

"I like it, how did you come up with it?" Ruby asked.

"It was mostly due to your color scheme." Ichigo stated getting a confused look form Ruby. "You wear a lot of red." Ichigo voiced dryly.

"B-but reds a good color." Ruby argued.

"And I agree, I just don't think I can wear so much of the same color like that…but it looks great on you, Ruby." Ichigo informed quickly, trying not to offend his Zanpaktuo spirit.

"Thanks Ichigo-kun, but I can tell you have a few more questions." Ruby replied.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"I've lived with you almost all my life. I know how to read you silly." Ruby answered happily.

"Huh, alright, I was wondering, when you said 'We' before um…Do I have more Zanpaktuo?" Ichigo asked confused, only for Ruby to shuffle her feet nervously.

"D-do you not want me anymore." Ruby asked with watery eyes, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"No, no I would never get rid of you, I just wanted to know who else was in my head, or soul or whatever it is…that's all, I would never replace you Ruby." Ichigo frantically voiced out, only to receive a giggle form the Red and Black themed girl.

"I know that, I was just messing with you."" Ruby replied with a grin on her face, causing Ichigo to glare at her, though she wasn't affected by it.

"Anyway, there are four other spirits in you right now…technically five but two of them merged creating one entity." Ruby informed. Ichigo had wide eyes as he tried to image himself having five Zanpaktuo, '_That is really dangerous...but badass' _Ichigo thought, Ruby looked at Ichigo's face and knew what he was thinking and flicked him on the nose.

"I know you have Four Zanpaktuo, plus me…so that makes five, but that doesn't mean you have to wield all of us at the same time, that's just stupid." Ruby voiced causing Ichigo to glare at her again.

"That's fine then." Ichigo sighed out, "When will I ever meet them?" Ichigo asked.

"Whenever they want to, I guess." Ruby voiced. "But it's alright, you can still kick ass with me and my baby." Ruby declared with a slight glee at the aspect of kicking butt, while hugging Crescent Rose close to her chest.

"Yyyeah…Sure." Ichigo said as he glanced around nervously. "I was wondering. I know that I have no idea how to even wield Crescent Rose, so I was hoping…could you teach me how?" Ichigo asked in a low voice but Ruby still heard.

"Of course, then when you charge Soul Society with your awesome skills with My Blade, everyone will be like. 'Oh my God, look at that guy he looks so badasss' or 'Look at his wicked looking blade, I totally want to be his friend'." Ruby announced in excitements she did several poses with her Crescent Rose, causing Ichigo to stare with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. '_Is-is this innocent girl really supposed to be my Zanpaktuo? Eh…who cares, I like her.' _Ichigo thought as he watched Ruby rant on about random things dealing with fighting.

But after a few minutes Ruby got her composure before she looked at Ichigo intently causing him to stare back.

"So you want to be trained by the best scythe wielder, huh?" Ruby asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo '_Really, a cute girl is the best…but hey, I thought Ururu was just a cute girl I never thought she had the strength to create craters with her fists so, I'll just reserve my judgment for now.' _Ichigo thought.

"Of course, please take care of me…Ruby-sensei." Ichigo said with a bow, only to get hit in the side of the head with the handle of the Crescent Rose. "Ow, what the hell was That FOR!?" Ichigo yelled.

"One, never bow…to any one, none of us with accept you if you do that." Ruby voiced seriously, "But you can call me Ruby-sensei though, I like the sound of that." Ruby finished with a grin, causing Ichigo to sigh while rubbing his head.

"You could have just told me you know. You didn't have to hit me." Ichigo stated, getting an apologetic look from the Red and Black themed girl.

"Sorry, it was just in the moment, Ichigo-kun." Rube apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Ichigo waved off getting a cheerful smile from Ruby.

"Good, let's get started." Ruby said as she got into a stance as Ichigo himself materialized his own Crescent Rose and she began to train the Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow Hybrid in the art of Scythe wielding.

After a few hours of training in his Inner world with Ruby, Ichigo opened his eyes only to close them when the sun reflected light through the window blinding him momentarily. The orange haired teen felt something on his chest causing him to crank his neck to look at what was on him. Ichigo saw a black cat curled up on his chest.

Ichigo raised his hand and pet the cat softly electing a purr from the creature. "Hello, little guy." Ichigo said getting an angry meow from the cat. "Girl then?" Ichigo asked only for the Cat to rub against his hand affectionately.

"What are you doing here…are you Urahara-san's?" Ichigo asked though he felt stupid for asking. The cat Meowed angrily at the door to the room. "Oh you want to kick his ass too, maybe if you scratch his nuts, I'll be able to punch him in the face." Ichigo mused, only for the cat to meow when Ichigo stopped petting her, causing him to start petting her absently.

"No, he seems like a person who gets hit in the face a lot, I probably won't hurt him that much." Ichigo voiced as he continued to pet the black cat.

"Well, if you're not Urahara's cat then, whose are you…maybe you're a stray who came in through the window…you don't have a collar." Ichigo said as he held the cat near his face as he looked around the cat's neck looking for a collar, but the unamused look the cat had made Ichigo snicker slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for you. My dad would freak if I brought a random cat home." Ichigo said as he stood up and put the cat where he slept. The cat gave Ichigo the saddest look it could muster making its golden eyes extremely large, along with a chorus sad meows, Ichigo defiantly looked away, but the meows got him to look and his resolve eventually broken.

"Fine, you can…stay with me for a while, but I'm not sure I can bring you at my place during the day though." Ichigo stated getting a happy meow from the cat, as it jumped and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked around for his body or his Zanpaktuo but found neither causing him to scowl, the scowl made the cat rub its face against Ichigo's cheek.

"It's alright. I'm just looking for something." Ichigo voiced as he looked around further yet to see his body or Sniper-Scythe anywhere.

"OH! Look who's up!" A loud obnoxious voice announced. Ichigo turned to glare at the person who yelled to see the eccentric shopkeeper standing in the door way with a fan covering his face.

"Where's my stuff!?" Ichigo demanded as he glared at Urahara.

"Such a scary face Kurosaki-san, but no need to fear, you have all of your belongings." Urahara dramatically announced.

"Where are they then?" Ichigo demanded again.

"You're in it." Urahara said as he snapped his fan shut. "While you we're passed out I had Tessai-san put you back into your body, your Zanpaktuo followed suit. " Urahara explained. "I'll be seeing you under the store, you have your Shinigami powers and you Zanpaktuo all you need now is experience…you have an hour to get ready." Urahara said before he cast a glance at the Black cat before opening his fan and used it to cover his face before leaving.

"That dude is fucking crazy." Ichigo voiced as the eccentric Shopkeeper left. Ichigo put on his cloths before he prepared to meet his 'relative' Ishida. '_I know that there are far more powerful Shinigami in Soul Society…If Renji was a lieutenant of 6__th__ division and Byakuya was the captain of said division…then logically there have to be five more divisions before six, and a high possibility of there being more divisions after it…man I wish I listened to Rukia's explanations of Soul Society now…So by my math, there are 6 definite Captains and Lieutenants, plus any other possible divisions to add to them plus any generic Shinigami._

_ So I need all the strength I can get and if that means embracing all of my heritage's power then so be it…I will not let Rukia down, she saved me and my family. This is the least I can do to save her. '_Ichigo thought as he walked through Karakura Town tracking Ishida's Reiatsu. Well he wasn't able to sense Ishida yet, but Ruby could and offered to help and track him, which Ichigo gratefully allowed.

Ichigo received weird stares form passerby's mostly due to his hair color and the cat crawling on his shoulders which he ignored. The orange haired teen eventually arrived at Ishida's house and sighed as he glanced at the curious cat.

"I have no idea how to convince him to train me." Ichigo muttered out getting a wide eyes form the cat not that Ichigo noticed. The cat meowed causing Ichigo to glance at her.

"Are you curious as to why I'm asking Ishida for help?" Ichigo questioned and the cat nodded slightly. "You know if it were any day before this I would question how weird it is that you understand me…but I realized something…something important." Ichigo said as he glanced in sky getting the cat's attention.

"I don't care." Ichigo voiced casing the cat to form a sweatdrop. "I realized that this world is full of shit, there are tons of monsters that are constantly hunting for people's souls and immortal spirits that hunt said monsters and are complete and total assholes." Ichigo continued causing the sweatdrop on Yoruichi's head to increase in size, before Ichigo faced the black cat. "So, the fact that you can understand me isn't even on the radar of crazy shit that's out there." Ichigo ranted as he approached Ishida's house.

"Anyway, when I awoken Crescent Rose, my Zanpaktuo she informed me of some things." Ichigo alluded getting Yoruichi's attention. "She told me that I'm a hybrid…of a Shinigami, Quincy…and Hollow." Ichigo said, getting wide eyes from Yoruichi, which he noticed. "Yeah that's how I reacted too." Ichigo lied it would be sort of embarrassing to say he flipped out.

"And I asked Ruby, that's what I call my Zanpaktuo spirit, where I got if it from…Ruby said I got my Shinigami powers from my Dad which I'm still skeptical about, and by process of elimination that would mean I got my Quincy powers from my mom…The Hollow powers I could have gotten from the Hole of Despair, but Ruby told me I should embrace all aspects of my heritage and not just one…so I'm going to ask Ishida to help me with my Quincy powers." Ichigo finished. Yoruichi herself was in shock, she knew Ichigo's father was an ex-Shinigami, but even she didn't know Masaki Ichigo's mother was a Quincy.

The orange haired teen stood at the door of Ishida's house and breathed deeply. '_Oh God, I'm going to have to be polite.'_ Ichigo thought, he knew that some people respond better to politeness than others.

Ichigo knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds before the he heard locks unlocking. The door opened revealing a tall fair skinned man that had white hair and narrow blue eyes along with a white suit and glasses.

When Ryūken saw Ichigo his eyes widened slightly as he recognized him as Masaki's son. '_What is Ichigo doing here?' _The ex-Quincy thought as he looked at Ichigo.

"Can I help you?" Ryūken asked in his usual calm cold voice.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if Uryū was around?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"He just left and I don't know where he left to…what do you need from him?" Ryūken questioned.

"I…uh, discovered something recently, and I need his help." Ichigo explained.

Ryūken looked at Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "Are you gay or something?" he asked causing Ichigo's face to pale and turn a sick green color.

"I'M NOT GAY ASSHOLE!" Ichigo yelled. "I discovered my heritage and I need his help!" Ichigo exclaimed. Ryūken narrowed his eyes. '_I thought Isshin would have wanted Ichigo's heritage to be a secret, whatever, I have no idea what the hell he thinks half the time.' _The ex-Quincy thought.

"You want Uryū to teach you Quincy techniques." Ryūken stated causing Ichigo to deflate and nod. '_I know I swore off the Quincy way, but…Masaki was a close and dear friend to me.' _Ryūken thought.

"Why?" Ryūken questioned, but narrowed his eyes as he watched Ichigo look around nervously before he zoned out for a few seconds.

'_What do you think I should do, Ruby?' _Ichigo asked internally.

'_Tell him only what's needed…that you wish to save a friend and embrace your Quincy heritage along with your Shinigami heritage.' _Ruby replied.

"I want to save a friend…Rukia, a she was a…Shinigami that saved my life along with my family's, she gave her own power to me to help her, but Soul Society came and arrested her because if it. The Captain that arrested her said she might get executed for what she did…She was my friend and I will always protect them…When I lost her powers, Urahara-san helped me archive my own…My Zanpaktuo told me about my heritage, and suggest that I don't try to suppress it, but to embrace it." Ichigo explained leaving out his Hollow heritage, and his multiple spirits.

Ryūken studied Ichigo's form, from what he remembered of Masaki she too had the will to protect everyone dear to her and even protect strangers from harm. The Ex-Quincy sighed as he was about to do what he hadn't even done for his son.

"Fine, Ichigo Kurosaki…But I will be the one that teaches you." Ryūken voiced getting a surprised look from Yoruichi and an excited look from Ichigo.


	2. Charging In Recklessly

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"Speech"

'_Thought or Internal Speech' _

Ichigo leaned against Kisuke Urahara's shop with his usual scowl on his face. Ichigo sported a black, white laced hoodie with white stripes on the right side of the hood reminiscent to the red stripes Ichigo had on his hollow mask, along with a white Quincy Cross on his shoulder. He also wore a pair of blue jeans with his normal shoes.

The Hybrid waited for the others to arrive at the Shop and he still had to sigh at that. He didn't want to put his friends in danger but he can't force them to not go, he himself had time to prepare for the past week and a half, maybe they did too.

'_I had no breaks from training until I mastered everything I was taught. While during the Day I trained constantly with Urahara expanding my fighting experience, Stamina, Endurance, and Pain resistance. _

_ During the Nights and early mornings I trained with Ryūken. His training was far more lucrative. He taught me how to manipulate Reishi and how to mold it. Ryūken also enhanced my perception and my reaction time by constantly shooting __**Heilig Pfeil(Holy Arrow) **__at me, forcing me to dodge. During that exercise we had an accident which awaked another latent ability certain Quincy had, which I got from my mother something Ryūken said was __**Blut(Blood Guise) **__and __**Blut Vene(Stilled Blood Guise) **__were I make my Reishi flow through my blood vessels and my body making me more protected then I normally would be, along with it possibly augmenting my strength. During that time Ryūken and I connected a bit, he told me stories of my mother and I told him how stupid my dad was, yeah we had a good time. Eventually Uryū sensed me at his place and confronted me on what I was doing there. Ryūken partially explained what I was doing saying I discovered my heritage and wanted to learn about it._

_ Uryū was curious why I didn't ask him for help and I gave him an abridged version on how I tried but couldn't find him which he accepted. After a bit of conversing Uryū and I were able to connect a bit, we didn't out right hate each other but weren't best buds either. It was more of a, we would help each other out if the other needed it. _

_ After Ryūken's Quincy training I would sleep, I would let my body rest and I went into my Inner World to train with Ruby. She taught me how to fight with the Crescent Rose with better precision and how to use the recoil from the gun to help maneuver the large blade. Ruby also taught me her personal speed technique which I used in my fight with Urahara instinctively. Since Urahara or Ryūken have yet to teach me how to use the Shinigami or Quincy speed techniques that Ruby informed me about, she taught me her variant which leaves rose petals in her wake._

_ So with my training with Urahara, Ryūken and Ruby I believe I stand a decent chance against Soul Society. I just hope Orihime and Chad or up to the task, I already believe in Uryū's abilities.' _Ichigo reminisced. The orange teen sighed as he ran a hand through his orange hair and impatiently tapped his foot off the Shop. Urahara sent him some kind of blood message in the middle of the night freaking Ichigo out for a few seconds before he realized Urahara was insane. After the message was received Ichigo got dressed left his house only to be confronted by his dad. '_Even if he could be a Shinigami there has to be reason he won't tell me, or he just forgot, but I don't think that's possible...So there's really no point in asking him, if he isn't ready to tell.' _Ichigo mused.

Ichigo heard someone approaching and glanced to his left to see Chad walking in his direction.

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo voiced out as he waved to one of his friends.

"Ichigo." Chad replied with a nod as he sat on one of the boxes.

"Are you ready for this?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, you weren't the only one training." Chad replied causing Ichigo to nod, hearing another pair of footsteps approaching. Ichigo turned to see Inoue walking their way.

"Wow, you guys got here fast." Inoue exclaimed.

"I couldn't sleep so I walked around, until I noticed the message Urahara-san sent." Chad voiced.

"Same here on the sleeping part, but I got the message thirty or so minutes ago." Ichigo muttered as he looked up into the sky. "I wonder where Ishida is, I heard he was coming along as well." Ichigo commented.

"I don't think he'll come." Chad said.

"Chad." Inoue chided.

"It's no big deal Inoue, he's better if he doesn't come…out of all of us Ishida is the most complex, and the most complex the person the weaker they are…If he didn't come maybe that would be better." Chad voiced, with Ichigo nodding in thought. But he knew Ishida would come if at the chance at kicking some Shinigami ass.

"Who did you say won't come?" A voice interrupted getting everyone's attention, they turned to see Ishida coming towards them in his usual Quincy outfit.

"Like I said before, I can't forgive myself for losing to those Shinigami, so I had to train. Since I said that then, won't stop until I win. For that to happen I'll go anywhere." Ishida voiced.

"Ishida, thank you." Inoue said while smiling at him.

"Y-you, you've misunderstood, this has nothing to do with Kuchiki, why can't you understand that?" Ishida stuttered out slightly flustered.

"I also want to see how strong I've become compared to you Kurosaki-san." Ishida said as he faced his relative.

Ichigo just looked at Ishida with wide eyes. "Ishida, d-did you walk all the way here wearing that weird clothing…you're very brave." Ichigo said.

"WHAT, how can you say it's weird!?" Ishida demanded.

"Well it's not weird per say…it's just…with the nerdy you look you have going on, then add that with that outfit, you just look like a super nerd or maybe a cospalyer." Ichigo defended himself.

"What the hell man, I worked hard on making this." Ishida muttered.

"Oh, everyone's here. That's great." Urahara announced.

"Where else would we be?" Ichigo sarcastically replied.

"Ichigo." Inoue chided out with a cute pout. Ichigo would admit it was cute, but Ruby's was cuter by a long shot.

"Come in and I'll explain how to go to the Soul Society. Now listen carefully or you guys might die before you arrive at Soul Society." Urahara said in a needless dramatic tone. The eccentric Shopkeeper led the group into his underground training room getting various reactions from the group, Inoue gushed over how cool it was, Chad looked indifferent, and Ishida looked intrigued.

"Okay everybody, please look over here, we're about to go!" Urahara announced as he snapped his fingers, as a large stone like door frame formed in the middle of the large training field.

"Come this is the door to Soul Society, Please listen carefully, I'll teach you the way to go through this door without dying." Urahara said seriously. Before he appeared behind Ichigo and poked his head with his cane forcing Ichigo's soul out of his body.

Revealing his Shinigami form, which was Black hakama pants, along with black bandage like wrappings around his abdomen and chest, with a crimson red cloak that reached his ankles and edges of the cloak at his feet where shredded, along with a hood attached to the cloak. Ichigo felt Crescent Rose in its compact form attached to his lower back and was hidden by his cloak.

"Oh my god, there are two Ichigo's now." Inoue said as she started poking Ichigo's human body.

"Why are you touching my body?" Ichigo questioned in a deadpanned voice.

"Oops, sorry." Inoue said as she backed away from it with a blush.

Ishida looked at Ichigo's attire and narrowed his eyes. "And you say my clothing is weird." The Quincy commented.

"What did you Say!" Ichigo demanded at the bespectacled teen.

"That you're a hypocrite." Ishida said with a smirk as he fixed his glasses.

"I did not chose this outfit, my Zanpaktuo did, and I think its fuckin badass!" Ichigo yelled as his forehead slammed into Ishida's.

"I won't comment on your outfit if you don't comment on mine…Red Riding hood." Ishida teased.

"You did not just call me that you four eyed asshole." Ichigo roared as he reached behind his back for his Crescent Rose only to be hit in the head by Urahara.

"Enough of that, this is my time so pay attention to me." Urahara said, Uryū smirked at Ichigo's discomfort only get whacked in the head too by Urahara.

"Now onto the door…This door is made by adding Reishihenankon to the top off the Sankaimon. And the use of Ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together." Urahara said.

"Reishihenankon? Are you sure you're not just making words up?" Ichigo questioned getting an annoyed stare from the Shopkeeper.

"Yes, I'm sure. As you know, the Soul Society is the world of souls. In order to go in there, you have to be a soul. But as you know the only person who can move as a soul is Kurosaki who is a Shinigami…For the others, even if their souls where separated from their body they'd still be linked through there chain of fate." Urahara informed.

"That's what the Reishihnakon is for, it will convert your physical bodies to that of a Spiritual one. " Urahara finished.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ichigo declared as he walked to the Door only to get jabbed in the side by Urahara.

"Ow, shit that hurt you ass." Ichigo mumbled out as he rubbed his aching side.

"The only problem with the Door is 'Time' you only have four minutes to get through the Door and into the Soul Society. Once the door closes, you will be locked forever in the Dangi." Urahara said seriously. "Plus inside the Dangi, in order to prevent enemies such as hollows from filling it us a being called the "Kouryū" which can stop souls from moving, just one foot caught in the Kouryū and you'll trapped there forever." Urahara finished.

"Then what should we do?" Inoue asked.

"Walk forward." A male voice replied, getting everyone's attention. Ichigo glanced around to until he looked down to see the Black cat that's been hanging around him for the past week.

"Yoruichi-san!" Inoue voiced in surprise.

"Didn't I say earlier, the heart and the soul are connected, what's important is how your heart thinks." Yoruichi said. Causing Ichigo's eye to twitch slightly not that anyone noticed, '_I don't care, what was I expecting from a cat that understood me…well I just hope she…or he I can't tell form the voice, can keep a secret.' _Ichigo thought. "Only those who listen to it may follow me." Yoruichi finished.

Ichigo step forward. "What are you talking about, all of us here made the decision to and are determined to follow it." Ichigo declared.

"You should know Ichigo, if you lose there, you'll never return." Yoruichi said.

"Of course we Will win." Ichigo voiced. '_There is no room for failure.' _Urahara and Tessai powered up the door way.

"Are you ready, the moment its open you guys will dash in there." Urahara said.

"Let's go!" Ichigo ordered as he, Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Yoruichi charged into the Dangi.

With the group gone Urahara deactivated the door. "Be careful, Kurosaki…it's all up to you now." Urahara said solemnly.

The group ran through the Dangi as the walls behind them started to collapse.

"It really caught up to us. The places we've been through are collapsing!" Uryū exclaimed as they ran through the Dangi trying to get to the exit.

"If you have time to look back and complain, you have time to run faster!" Yoruichi yelled back. "If you get caught by the Kouryū then it's all over!" the cat finished. But Ishida's cape got caught on the Dangi walls, causing Ichigo to turn back for him.

"Ishida, your trapped by your weird clothes." Ichigo yelled, but Ishida was too distracted to reply, Ichigo reached for his back to retrieve Crescent Rose only for Yoruichi to say that not to do that. Ichigo sighed before he disappeared in a swirl of rose petals and appeared next to Uryū then pulled him off the wall tearing the cape. Putting his cousin on his shoulder Ichigo used his personal speed technique to appear next to the group with Uryū on his shoulder.

"Let me down! I can run myself!" Uryū yelled but looked back to see something approaching them. "Um..guys, something's coming." Uryū informed.

"That's Seimichio, the janitor that comes out only every seven days." Yoruichi informed. "Hurry up, we're almost there!" Yoruichi yelled as the group approached the exit. Inoue used her powers to create a shield to protect the group from the Seimichio but the result created an explosion pushing everyone out of the Dangi.

The group landed on the ground in a daze except Ichigo who used Blut to protect himself.

"Is everyone alright?" Ichigo voiced out.

Ishida slowly got up holding his head. "Man, I really didn't think we'd be so pathetic…this is unexpected." He voiced before he pulled out another cape. "I didn't think I would have to use the backup cape so soon." Ishida muttered.

"This guy really brought a backup…what a weirdo." Ichigo said to himself.

"This is great no one got hurt!" Inoue announced only to get scratched by Yoruichi.

"What's so great about it, you're lucky you used the shield because if anything else was touched by the Seimichio you would have been died." Yoruichi chided.

"It's okay, we survived because of her." Ichigo said defending his friend. Yoruichi didn't reply as the dust around them dissipated allowing the group to see Soul Society.

"Is this Soul Society? What a shit hole." Ichigo deadpanned.

"This is the outskirts of Soul Society, this place is the poorest of the areas and most free, but at the same time houses most of the souls." Yoruichi explained.

"So that's where the Shinigami are located? Good." Ichigo asked as he pointed to the center of the Soul Society to see a city like area far better looking than the area they were in, before he sprinted towards that direction.

"You can just go in there! You'll die!" Yoruichi yelled, but it was too late as the walls came crashing down.

"It's been a long time since someone wanted to pass through without permission. I finally have something to do, I have to thank you Kid." A giant voiced as he pulled out a giant ax. The group tried to help only for Ichigo to stop them.

"Guys, I got this." Ichigo stated.

"Are you crazy Ichigo, this guy's a monster how are you going to fight him?" Ishida demanded.

"I'll show you…you know, the original plan was for me to recover for the ten days after I regained my powers, but in actuality I recovered that night after it happened…what do you think I did during the remaining time…I trained for nine days, With Urahara-san…and a few other people." Ichigo said as he slowly reached for his back and pulled out the compact version of the Crescent Rose, getting an eye twitch form Uryū and Yoruichi assuming that was all his Zanpaktuo was just a Red and Black rectangle box.

Quickly the Giant slammed his axe down onto Ichigo creating and explosion of dust blocking the group's view of Ichigo. When the dust cleared the group expected to see Ichigo hurt but what the saw surprised them.

Ichigo held the blade of the axe in one hand, but what no one saw where the faint vein pattern tracing the veins in his hands.

"You know, attacking before I was ready was impolite." Ichigo stated before he pushed the blade away with his hand. With his hand free Ichigo held onto the compact form of Crescent Rose with both of his hands and un-locked it allowing it to transform into its 'Gun form' then shot at the giant's axe's blade shattering it, which surprised everyone including Ichigo. '_Huh, it seems that with my Reishi manipulation training with Ryūken, improved my control and increasing the damage dealt by Crescent Rose's sniper shot...sweet.' _Ichigo mused but quickly jumped up and fired Crescent Rose to launch himself back to avoid a hit from the Giant's second axe.

Ichigo looked at the axe dryly as he shot the second axe shattering it. "That was…incredibly easy." Ichigo muttered. "I defeated him in like four moves." Ichigo mused out loud. The orange haired teen watched as the giant started to cry over his broken axes.

"Um…I know it's strange to say…um, but I'm sorry for damaging your axe." Ichigo apologized dryly. "I shouldn't have broken your axe." The giant started to cry louder.

"You're such a good guy, I'm your foe but you still care for me." The giant balled out. "You're a great guy, with such a generous personality."

"Actually, I just wanted to sooth your sadness, you cried so bitterly." Ichigo deadpanned out.

"I'm not Crying like a baby because you broke my axe, I'm crying because I lost…I lost completely both as a fighter and a man. I've been the gate keeper for three hundred years, you are the first to defeat me with little effort…Go inside, I, Jidanbou grant you my permission to pass through the Hakudou Gate!" The Giant declared.

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo asked.

"Are you sure you can grant us passage?" Uryū questioned.

"Yes, your boss defeated me! A loser like me stands no chance against you." The Giant said.

"Did you say he was Boss? What nonsense!" Uryū yelled as he pointed to Ichigo.

"Take care of yourself. I don't know the reason why you want to go through. But the warriors inside are powerful guys." The Giant informed.

"I know." Ichigo replied.

"Then you better be prepared." Jidanbou said as he started to lift the Gate that was in the way. When The Gate was lifted, the Giant gasped when he saw who was behind it.

Ichigo looked at the figure and noticed he had white hair, pale skin with closed eyes. He also wore the same Haori Byakuya wore.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"The Captain of the Third division…Gin Ichimaru." The Giant stuttered out.

"Ah, ah, ah this is not allowed." The white haired man said before quicker than the eye could see Jidanbou's arm came flying off. Ichigo focused on Gin and noticed he was sheathing a blade. "That's too bad. You're the gatekeeper you're not supposed to open the gate." Gin continued.

"The Guardian opens the door when he loses its only natural!" The Giant replied.

"What are you talking about, you misunderstand even when the guardian loses, the guardian still won't open the door, because if the Guardian lost that would mean he was killed." Gin said as he prepared to kill Jidanbou. Before Gin could slash his Zanpaktuo at the Guardian his blade was stopped by a large curved silver blade with a larger red guard. Gin discreetly looked around to see that Ichigo had disappeared and all that was left was scattered rose petals. He glanced in front of him to see if Ichigo was the one holding the blade but to his surprise Ichigo wasn't in front of him.

"Hey, ass hole!" Ichigo announced getting Gin's attention. The Shinigami captain glanced backwards to see Ichigo holding a large pole-like staff that connected to the large blade blocking his. '_So he has a Scythe, what an interesting type of Zanpaktuo.' _Gin mused. He also noticed Ichigo was holding the Scythe in a reverse grip with his back facing him. The two stood in a stalemate as Ichigo and Gin fought for dominance, with his leverage Ichigo was able to outlast Gin in holding Crescent Rose before he tried to Shunpo away, only for Ichigo to fire Crescent Rose using the recoil from its shot to quickly cut at Gin.

The blade was able to clip Gin's leg before he could escape and landed about 30 meters in front of Ichigo. Ichigo maneuvered his Crescent Rose in a complex movement as his held the large Sniper-Scythe horizontally behind his back with both his hands. "You know, we beat Jidanbou fair and square then you try and kill him, your own comrade…I'll rip you apart!" Ichigo declared as he spin Crescent Rose around and stabbed it into the ground while simultaneously aiming the large rife at Gin.

"You're an interesting guy." Gin commented. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Gin taunted as he readied himself. Ichigo just glared before he smirked, he pulled the scythe out of the ground and aimed the gun behind him.

"Ichigo quit messing around we have to retreat." Yoruichi ordered.

"I'm just getting started." Ichigo stated as he kept his eyes on the enemy.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, you know me?" Ichigo questioned only for Gin to turn around.

"Of course, now I know to definitely not to let you pass." Gin said.

"Then why the hell are you walking away?" Ichigo demanded. "Are you planning on throwing that knife at me?" Ichigo taunted, but I knew that was the possible weapon that cut Jidanbou's arm off in an instant so he held onto the trigger too the Crescent Rose prepared to fire it just in case he needed to evade.

"It's not a knife…**_Shoot to Kill_****, Shinsō(God Spear**)" Gin announced as he thrust his blade at Ichigo, then the blade extended and shot towards Ichigo at high speeds. Just as the blade was about to make contact with Ichigo he scattered in a cloud of rose petals as he shot Crescent Rose. Ichigo materialized a few feet to the left of the elongated blade. Then he charged at Gin while he dragged the scythe blade through the ground using the friction to make the blade extremely hot.

When he was in front of Gin and Ichigo fired a shot and used the recoil from the Crescent Rose to quickly slash at Gins chest. While this was happening, the Gate that Jidanbou was holding up closed trapping Ichigo in Serenity.

Gin retracted his blade before he stabbed at Ichigo again. Only for Ichigo to back flip then slash at Gin horizontally and maneuvered Crescent Rose behind his back before firing it, causing him to spin with the Scythe blade facing outward. Gin barely dodged but Ichigo let go of the Scythe with one hand and allowed the momentum to continue so he spun an extra time with an extended reach slicing the front of Gin's Haori.

Ichigo quickly lifted the Sniper-Scythe above his head and stabbed down at Gin, only for Gin to block the large blade with his small one. Ichigo smirked as he threw himself to Gin's side while holding onto His Zanpaktuo causing him to swing around Gin. Ichigo planted his feet on Gin's back and pulled, but Gin still tried to prevent the large blade from decapitating him. But Ichigo pulled the trigger mechanism firing the Crescent Rose giving Ichigo enough force to make Gin impale himself with his own blade.

The force of the recoil sent Ichigo into the air and allowed him to momentarily see the distracted Gin. He fired the Sniper-scythe again sending him flying towards Gin while also spinning in a deadly cyclone.

'_It seems that I underestimated you Ichigo…you were such an interesting person, I can see why Aizen is intrigued by you, but I can tell that this isn't what he meant…I don't want to kill such a prodigious person such as you…I hope I can escape, so we can meet again, where we're both at our full strength.' _Gin thought as he prepared to defend himself from Ichigo's attack but knew his stab wound would affect his defense.

Before Ichigo's attack made contact with Gin, he was stopped by several swords. Ichigo used one of the Shinigami reinforcements as a spring board and jumped as he fired a shot at the Shinigami's face. The recoil sent Ichigo and the Shinigami back. The Shinigami fell onto the other Shinigami while Ichigo stood perfectly fine.

Ichigo glanced around to see that Gin escaped and the Shinigami reinforcements were trying to help their wounded. The orange haired teen scowled before he too vanished, leaving blood red rose petals in his wake.

The Hybrid hid in the shadows of an alleys way as Shinigami passed. Ichigo pulled his crimson hood up and mustered all the will he could come up with and tried to force his Reiatsu into himself to blend in and not be seen. Ichigo glanced around before he realized something. "Uh, fuck…I have no idea where Rukia is." Ichigo groaned out.

'_Do you have any ideas Ruby?' _Ichigo asked Crescent Rose's spirit while scoping out the area. He may be brash but he wasn't stupid, he wouldn't want to fight the entire Shinigami army alone and blind.

'_Umm…Why don't you ask someone?' _Ruby replied in a cute voice.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Ichigo deadpanned only for Ruby to materialize next to him and glare at him, which in itself was adorable.

"No Ichigo-kun, that's not what I meant…I meant, interrogate some Shinigami." Ruby said as she appeared next to Ichigo to whisper the last part which was redundant since she can choose who could see her.

"I'm not the interrogating type." Ichigo stated. He wasn't the type of person who tortures people for anything.

"What, no, no, no ,no, that's not what I meant, I was thinking you grab someone ask them, if they don't know, knock them out." Ruby corrected herself. Ichigo gave her a look before he sighed. He really couldn't say no to her.

"Fine." Ichigo muttered out getting a megawatt smile from the black and red themed girl.

"Oh I have the greatest idea, I play the bad cop and you play the good cop, it will work wonders…I'll be like 'Tell us what we want to know' and they'll be like 'please don't hurt me, I can't be in the presence of your awesomeness.' And then I'll be like 'Then tell me.' then the Shinigami will tell us everything. then…." Ruby animatedly talked, only to get her mouth covered by Ichigo's hand, making her look at Ichigo with her silver eyes.

"One, they can't see you so that won't work, and two…I'm always the bad cop." Ichigo informed getting an adorable pout from the Scythe spirit. Ichigo learned a few days ago that Ruby goes on these random rants sometimes and the best thing to do is roll with it.

Ichigo hid at the edge of the alley way, as a Shinigami walked by he quickly covered the Shinigami's mouth and dragged him into alley way and roughly pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me…where is Rukia Kuchiki being held?" Ichigo demanded.

"I-I don't know." The Shinigami stuttered out, causing Ichigo to scowl before head butting the Shinigami, knocking the Shinigami out in the process and tossed him deeper into the alley.

Ichigo repeated the process at least five more times, each time he got more aggravated by the minute. The Orange haired teen pulled another Shinigami into the alley and noticed it was a short girl.

"Tell me where Rukia Kuchiki is being held?" Ichigo demanded.

"W-why do you want to know?" The girl replied.

"So I can save her, of course." Ichigo said, getting slight widened eyes from her.

"Are, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" the girl asked.

"You know me or something?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of you, you're the human the stole Rukia's powers, now she's going to be executed because of you!" The short girl exclaimed only for Ichigo to cover her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing her.

"You obviously have the wrong story…I didn't take Rukia's powers, she gave them to me…to save me, and my family…One night a hollow attacked her and wounded her…she, along with my family and I would have died, but she sacrificed her powers just to save us when she could have easily ran…" Ichigo informed, causing the girls eyes to widen before the downcast. '_Oh boy, Yelling and demanding is not going to help…I'll have to be nice, alright Ichigo just imagine she's Karin or Yuzu…or Ruby.' _Ichigo thought.

"Look…I'll remove my hand if you promise not to yell alight." Ichigo asked in a caring voice causing the girl to nod, Ichigo solely removed his hand.

"So, can you help me?" Ichigo asked in a low voice making sure no one heard.

"A-alright, I-I'll help…but I won't fight anyone." The girl voiced.

"Fine I'm more of a fighter anyway… shouldn't you introduced yourself then?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm the fifth division lieutenant, Momo Hinamori." Momo introduced herself and Ichigo nodded forcing himself to remember her name. '_So she's a lieutenant like Renji, be ready Ruby just in case she turns on us.' _Ichigo internally voiced and he felt her agreement.

"Then let's go Momo-san, we shouldn't stay here longer then we have to." Ichigo informed getting a nod from the girl.

The Shinigami lieutenant lead Ichigo through Serenity but a large explosion in the sky got there attention as several fragments split in different directions.

"Are these friends of yours, Ichigo-san?" Momo questioned.

"I sure hope not, if they are then they just ruined my day." Ichigo commented dryly as an alarm all over serenity activated.

"Come on, with all the Shinigami an alert we won't be able to save Rukia or at least it will be incredibly difficult task." Ichigo ushered getting a nod form the short girl. While they were walking Momo informed Ichigo on Serenity and its systems but the two eventually came across a crash site of one of the fragments. The crash site was a large crater made out of sand for some weird reason.

Ichigo noticed two strange looking Shinigami tying up a man in a bandana. '_Hmm…If my friends came in with that explosion, then he must be with them…I guess I'll help him out.' _Ichigo thought as he glanced at the nervous Shinigami at his side.

"Go hide. I'll take care of these guys." Ichigo whispered to Momo, and the small Shinigami nodded before using Shunpo to hide in an alley. With Momo gone Ichigo pulled his crimson hood over his head and slowly walked towards the two Shinigami.

The bald Shinigami saw him then grabbed his sword and started dancing like an idiot. Ichigo's step faltered when he saw the Shinigami's blatant stupidity. But he continued forward.

"This one's mine Yumichika, with the last one I barley felt anything…" The bald one said before he faced Ichigo who face was shadowed by the red hood. "Hey, I have a question, why don't you run away, obviously you cans sense our power…This guy over here tried to run, so if you're smart then you should run too." The bald guy taunted, causing Ichigo to sweatdrop mostly because he was stupidly dancing while he was talking with a straight face.

'_Do I really need to fight a guy this pathetic? I really don't want to stain Ruby with this guy.' _Ichigo thought and he could feel Ruby agreeing with him. She wouldn't want to be used to fight this idiot.

Ikkaku got fed up with the Red Riding hood knock off standing there and ignoring him so he charged with his Zanpaktuo. Ikkaku crossed the distance and quickly bisected the hooded figure easily causing him to frown at such an easy kill. But his eyes widened when the two halves of the figure disappeared into rose petals. Ikkaku's danger sense went off making him jump back avoiding a volley of Black and red outlined arrows.

Ikkaku looked around only to see the Red hooded figure standing on one of the structures holding a black bow with a glowing red outline. '_From what Ruby, explained my Quincy and Hollow powers merged…so my Quincy powers have Hollow properties.' _Ichigo mused as he aimed the glowing bow at Ikkaku and pulled back the spirit string and let go launching a **Heilig Pfeil(Holy Arrow) **or maybe a Un-holy arrow at the Shinigami, puncturing his leg. Ichigo disappeared again in a cloud of rose petals and appeared on an opposite building then launched several more arrows at the Shinigami hitting non-vital areas. Ichigo wanted to save Rukia not kill a bunch of Shinigami.

With Ikkaku incapacitated, Ichigo appeared behind Yumichika and hit him really hard in the back of the head knocking him out. Ichigo turned to face Ganju and pulled his hood down, shocking Ganju with his close resemblance with Kaien his dead brother. Ichigo untied the man and helped him up.

"Man, you really got your ass kicked by those idiots…what does that say about you." Ichigo commented. Ganju would have insulted him back but he was in too much shock.

"Okay dude, you're really starting to creep me the hell out now." Ichigo voiced as he slowly backed away, but was hugged by the dude. "I know I saved you, but I'm really uncomfortable with this…I think I need an adult." Ichigo announced as tried to push the guy off him.

"Don't worry, Kaien's reincarnation! Your safe in your brothers arms!" Ganju yelled as he hugged Ichigo.

"Will…you…get…off!" Ichigo ordered as he punched the guy in the face sending him flying. Ganju quickly stood up and had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, you're not a pansy…I'm so happy, we can fight like we used to." Ganju announced.

'_This is what happens when I save someone, they're an insane person…woop de fuckin do.' _Ichigo thought depressingly.

"It's safe to come out now!" Ichigo announced and after a few seconds Momo Shunpo'ed to Ichigo's side. "Huh, you didn't run away…that's actually a nice surprise." Ichigo said only to be pulled away from Momo by Ganju, who placed himself in front of Ichigo trying to protect him, very poorly if he might add.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a deadpan as Ganju was trying to be some sort of body shield.

"I'm protecting you from this Shinigami. I won't let them kill you again." Ganju declared, only to be pushed uncaringly out of the way by Ichigo.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks…Bye, bye." Ichigo announced as he and Momo were walking quickly away from the crazy man.

"Hey wait up!" Ganju yelled as he ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"This guy's weird." Momo whispered to Ichigo.

"You're telling me, you weren't hugged by him." Ichigo complained with a shudder, only to get a sympathetic pat on the back from Momo.

"I'm here for you." Momo voiced, causing the two to laugh.

"Where do you think we should go? I don't want to get attacked by every Shinigami here that would be insane." Ichigo asked to his 'Hostage'.

"Why don't we travel through the sewer system?" Momo suggested with a smile. '_I-I can't explain it…When I as with Aizen I always felt safe, but now I feel protected when I'm with Ichigo, like it feels natural to him, when I look back it seemed more forced with Azien…maybe because he's a Captain and supposed to help me, but I feel Ichigo would help me out of genuine kindness.' _Momo thought as she glanced at her left to see Ichigo walking with her.

"Sure." Ichigo muttered, as soon as he said that Momo grabbed his hand and dragged Ichigo to the nearest Sewer entrance, with Ganju following.

While the three where walking through the sewer Momo glanced at Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo-san, I've been wondering. When you fought Ikkaku what was that ability you used, was it your Zanpaktuo?" Momo questioned.

Ichigo looked like he was going to say something important but asked. "Who the hell Is Ikkaku?".

"O-oh that was the bald guy you fought earlier, the one that did the weird dance." Momo informed.

"Huh? Is that so…whatever, no I didn't use my Zanpaktuo against that idiot…Ruby would never forgive me if I used her for such a moronic opponent." Ichigo stated and he scowled at the smell of the sewer.

"Ruby? That's a strange name for a Zanpaktuo." Momo said.

"That's just her nick name." Ichigo informed.

"Oh, that makes sense…" Momo said before she held her Zanpaktuo close to her chest. "Tobiume and I also have a close relationship, but I never gave her a nick name…do you think she'll be mad with me?" Momo questioned.

"Of course not, I myself find it pretty hard to be mad at you." Ichigo commented trying to lighten her mood, he was to focused looking forward to miss the slight blush on Momo's cheeks. "So, if you're a lieutenant do you specialize in something?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I specialize in Kidō." Momo informed. '_Huh, Kidō the stuff Rukia used.' _Ichigo thought.

"That's pretty cool." Ichigo informed as they eventually found the exit to the sewer. The trio exited the sewer to see a large staircase with Momo leading. '_Ichigo-kun, there someone a head of us…I think it wants to fight.' _Ichigo heard Ruby say. Before Momo could walk any further Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Momo questioned.

"You and the weird guy go and hide, there's someone at least your level ahead and I don't want you to get in trouble for being seen near me." Ichigo voiced as he reached behind his back and waited for the Shinigami to reveal himself.

'_Are you ready, Ruby?' _Ichigo asked his Zanpaktuo spirit.

'_Oh yeah!' _Ruby replied getting a smirk from the orange haired teen.

"Long time no see." A familiar voice announced, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

"Heh, Renji Abarai." Ichigo replied.

"I'm surprised really, I thought you had been killed by Captain Kuchiki's attack, I don't know how you survived, but it's impressive which is worth complimenting." Renji voiced. "But this ends here, I swore that I would kill the person who stole Rukia's power, killing you should give her, her power back." Renji finished.

"That's funny, earlier you wanted to kill her…but if you want to fight. Then you got one." Ichigo announced as he pulled out Crescent Rose and rested it on his shoulder allowing it to un-fold into its Scythe-form. Momo's and Ganju's eyes went wide at the scythe's menacing appearance.

Ichigo vanished leaving a swirl of rose petals behind. Renji looked around cautiously, but the whistling sound of a blade cutting through air caused him to quickly duck what would have been a deadly slash from Ichigo's large Scythe.

"I'm sorta glad you dodged that, if you died that easy…what would that say about me." Ichigo taunted causing Renji to glare at him.

"You may have surprised me, but you won't win." Renji stated as he readied his blade. But Renji was forced to evade several slashes from Ichigo as he swung his large Scythe. Ichigo grinned as Renji was on the defensive.

"You think just because you have a new Zanpaktuo that you'll defeat me…**_Howl_****, Zabimaru(Snake Tail)**" Renji yelled as his sword shifted to a large segmented blade. Renji wiped the blade at Ichigo at blinding speeds causing Ichigo to use Crescent Rose to shield himself. The red-headed Shinigami watched in some satisfaction as Ichigo was thrown back, but frowned when Ichigo stabbed his Scythe into the ground stopping himself.

With the scythe embedded into the ground Ichigo stood on top of the scythe handle and watched as Renji retract the large segmented blade.

"Huh, you actually survived that one." Renji said in surprise as Ichigo survived his attack. Before he narrowed his eyes and whipped the segmented sword at Ichigo again. Ichigo twisted himself until he laid parallel with the scythe and had his feet on the counter balance for scythe and fired.

The condensed spiritual energy hit Renji in the chest sending him back while also sending the Ichigo and the Scythe back evading the whip-like sword. Ichigo noticed Renji was stunned by the shot and charged at him holding Crescent Rose in one hand. Before Ichigo reached Renji, the red-headed Shinigami flared his Reiatsu causing Ichigo's step to falter slightly but charged again.

Renji stood up and glare defiantly at Ichigo before he whipped his blade at Ichigo a third time but Ichigo was ready for it and shot his Crescent Rose using the recoil from the Sniper-Scythe, Ichigo had enough strength the slash at Renji's Zanpaktuo and knock it off target. With Renji no longer being defended by his weapon Ichigo charged again but Renji was able to recall his blade and blocked Ichigo's attack causing the two to clash in a stalemate.

"Idiot, you really want to save Rukia." Renji voiced.

"I don't 'want to save her' I have to save her." Ichigo announced but Renji got increasingly mad.

"SHUT UP!" Renji yelled as he mustered all his strength to push Ichigo's blade off him. "It's your fault she lost her powers, and it's your fault she's getting executed!" Renji raved as he slashed madly ay Ichigo but in his unstable state Ichigo was able to read his sloppy strikes.

"I know that, that's why I have to rescue her!" Ichigo announced as he readied himself as Renji's sword shifted back to its segmented shape. Renji whipped his sword-whip blindly at Ichigo. But every time the blade was about to make contact with Ichigo he disappeared in a storm of rose petals. Ichigo appeared a few feet in front of Renji and gave him an angry glare. The Crescent Rose shifted its blade from pointing inward to pointing outward and the blade started to glow a luminescent red.

Ichigo swung the Scythe diagonally launching a Red Crescent wave with a black outline towards Renji. Renji tried to defend himself with his sword but it shattered on contact with the condensed spiritual energy and the attack cut Renji injuring him gravely.

Ichigo watched as Renji collapse on his knees and tried to crawl to him. "Please…I can't fight Captain Kuichki, I can't save Rukia, Kurosaki I know I'm being shameless for this but I have to ask, but please save Rukia." Renji begged.

"I will." Ichigo voiced as Renji collapsed. Ichigo collapsed his Crescent Rose and attached it to his waist hidden under his cloak. Momo and Ganju came out from their hiding place.

"I-is Renji going to be alright?" Momo asked sadly as she looked at Renji's fallen form.

Ichigo closed his eyes and nodded. "I Think so." Ichigo stated.

'_Ichigo-kun, I sense several more Shinigami approaching…we should really leave.' _Ruby voiced causing Ichigo to scowl.

"Come on, we better hide." Ichigo said getting the other two's attention.

"We can't just leave him here!" Momo announced causing Ichigo to give her a reassuring look.

"Trust me, Ruby said she was able to sense several Shinigami approaching our location, they'll discover Renji and give him the help he needs alight." Ichigo informed getting wide eyes from Ganju and a hesitant nod from the lieutenant. "Now let's go." Ichigo announced as the returned to the sewer.


	3. Introduction of White and Black

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"Speech"

'_Thought, internal conversation'_

After a few hours inside the sewers Ichigo was able to get his strength back, he was a bit tired after fighting Gin, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji. Even if the only fights that actually taxed him where Gin's and Renji's he still need rest or else risk slipping up. While he was sleeping, Ichigo was conversing with Ruby and training in his Inner World to better his skill set.

But as night fell, Ichigo realized it would be smarter to actually travel when it was dark to lessen the risk of getting caught. So now Ichigo, Momo and Ganju started running up the extremely long staircase to get to the prison holding Rukia.

"Damn it, these stairs are way too long! How long until we get there!" Ganju whined out.

"Quit your bitching!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Why are you allowing him to follow you again?" Momo asked.

"I don't allow him to follow us, he just won't leave." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Oh yeah." Momo replied sheepishly as the group eventually made it to the top of the stairs.

"Oh thank god, we made it." Ganju announced as they reached the top.

"That's strange there no guards up here." Momo said getting Ichigo's attention.

"Isn't that good? If there are no guards then we can charge straight in there." Ichigo asked.

"N-no, if the un-seated guards cleared the area then that means the Lieutenants or…the Captains are here." Momo said nervously getting Ichigo and Ganju to tense at the prospect of fighting a Captain.

"A-are you sure Momo?" Ichigo asked, He knew when he fought Gin, he was just toying around him, and Ichigo wasn't arrogant enough to believe he made a Captain retreat only after ten days of training, thanks to Ryūken for beating out most of his arrogance.

"Positive." Momo said.

"Then we have to hurry…If-if we run into a Captain, you guys run and I'll hold them off alright…and if they capture you Momo, tell them that I threatened or hurt you…I don't want you in trouble because of me." Ichigo voiced, only to be hit by Ganju.

"Like hell am I going let you sacrifice yourself for me! I'm no coward!" Ganju yelled.

"Who the hell said I'm sacrificing myself, I said I'd hold them off not kill myself idiot…I won't die." Ichigo said confidently before he punched Ganju in the face for hitting him.

"Now come on!" Ichigo ordered as he sped towards the prison with the two following. All three of them were unaware they were being watched by the 11th division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki arguably one of the most battle crazed Shinigami in Serenity. Kenpachi started to focus his Spiritual pressure on the group to see who the strongest of them was.

Ichigo, Momo, and Ganju froze when the felt the enormous Spiritual Pressure. "What! What the hell is this?" Ichigo demanded. He felt a large Spiritual Pressure around him, it felt heavy just like Urahara's, but this was completely different in feeling.

"Come one, I don't know who's giving off this presence, but they must be nearby for us to be this affected." Ichigo voiced. The three ran off hoping to evade their pursuer but the presence of the intense Spiritual Pressure remained unaffected.

'_I don't understand, even if how long we ran I can still feel it as though we're at the source. It feels as though whoever is out there is constantly holding a sword to my neck…it's intense.' _Ichigo thought.

'_D-don't worry Ichigo-kun, we can take on whoever it is.'_ Ruby voiced though Ichigo could feel her nervousness.

'_Of course we can.' _Ichigo thought back with more determination. Ichigo saw something out of the corner of his eyes to see a man silhouette in the moon. '_Who's that, is he the source.' _Ichigo thought. After a few seconds of looking at the silhouette Ichigo felt a blade extrude from his chest.

Ichigo gasped in pain but when he glanced down there was no blade. '_W-what…was that, just an illusion from this guy's killing Intent?'_ Ichigo thought as he grabbed his chest to make sure.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the strongest of your group…I'm the Captain of the 11th division Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi introduced. "And I'm here to kill you."

'_No wonder he emits such a powerful spiritual pressure if he's a Captian, even more than Gin's.' _Ichigo thought.

"I said I'm here to kill you since you haven't reacted I assume you your prepared." Kenpachi voiced causing Ichigo to quickly pull out Crescent Rose and activate its Scythe mode.

"Guy's you know the plan!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. Momo looked at Ichigo unsure but she eventually left with Ganju.

"That's a surprise, you're not going after them." Ichigo commented as he readied himself. "Aren't you supposed to stop us?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't care what you want or your objective is, I only want to fight you." Kenpachi voiced. "Hmm…you have a good stance, but there are some openings." Kenpachi voiced, Ichigo heard Ruby make an indignant sound. "But your power makes up for it, any of the Lieutenants would lose to you…but I'm in another league…how about I give you a chance." Kenpachi said as he opened his Haori revealing his chest. "Cut my anywhere you want I won't hold back." Kenpachi finished.

"What, I won't attack anyone unarmed. Do you think I'm crazy?" Ichigo raved.

"No I don't think you're crazy, this is a handicap, a charity. It's nice you won't attack someone unarmed but save your sympathy for someone else." Kenpachi said.

'_What do you think I should do Ruby?' _Ichigo asked.

'_Use that advantage, even if it seems wrong, he is a Captain and we need the advantage.' _Ruby voiced.

"Shit, fine you asked for it." Ichigo said as he reared his large Scythe back and swung it while firing a shot from the sniper to increase its strength. The large blade connected with Kenpachi's neck but stopped there. Ichigo felt pain in his hands to see they were bloody, '_he survived that attack, and the force was reflected back…how?' _Ichigo questioned.

"That's…disappointing…my turn, just don't die too quickly." Kenpachi voiced as he pulled his own sword out. "You seem surprised, while your blade is impressive, it won't cut me." Kenpachi said as he pushed the large scythe with just his hand.

"Your blade won't cut me because I have more Spiritual Pressure, when two Spiritual beings fight the one with the weaker power gets hurt. That's all there is too it." Kenpachi informed before he started to attack Ichigo. Kenpachi eventually got past Ichigo's guard and swung his jagged sword, but luckily Ichigo was able to block the attack. But the force of the attack sent Ichigo throw several stone walls.

Ichigo stood on shaky legs and saw the dust blocking the hole he made and bolted. '_Shit, shit, shit…what do I do?' _Ichigo asked himself as he ran through the maze of alleys to hide from the monster that was after him.

'_Calm down, calm down…deep breathes.' _Ichigo thought as he leaned against a wall. '_Ruby! What do I do, I can't cut through him?' _Ichigo asked his Zanpaktuo. The red and black themes girl materialized to his side.

"I have an idea…but I'll have to get someone for it." Ruby said nervously.

"Um…how are you going to get someone, and who would be able to fight that…'thing'" Ichigo voiced incuriously.

"No silly, I'm going out to get help; I'm going 'in' for it." Ruby said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo yelled completely forgetting he was supposes to be hiding from Kenpachi.

"Trust me, alright." Ruby pleased with big silver eyes causing Ichigo's eyes to twitch.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo groaned out as soon as he said that Ruby disappeared. The wall near Ichigo cracked and exploded as Kenpachi charged through the wall.

"Ha, I've finally found you. Now are you ready to fight and stop hiding!" Kenpachi announced, causing Ichigo to tighten his grip on Crescent Rose and charge. Ichigo slashed repeatedly at Kenpachi while simultaneously appearing at different sides of him trying to hit Kenpachi's sides but with every hit Ichigo felt the backlash.

The pain in Ichigo's hands became too much causing him to try and escape. When Kenpachi was about to deal a killing blow to Ichigo he vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

"Hiding again…this is getting boring." Kenpachi muttered as he began to look for Ichigo again.

Ichigo found himself at a dead end. '_Hurry Ruby, I don't think I can hold out more.'_ Ichigo thought as he felt his own blood run down his arms and hands. Ichigo tried to use Blut to slow the blood down, but it worked only slightly due to the many gashes dealt by Kenpachi.

"I found you!" Kenpachi yelled as he slashed at Ichigo whose guard was down and cut Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo responded with a powerful slash only for Kenpachi to catch the scythe blade and throw it along with Ichigo into the adjacent wall. Kenpachi swung his jagged sword at Ichigo's neck but before the blade made contact everything froze.

Ichigo woke up in a sideways city. "What am I doing here?" Ichigo asked himself.

"HEY! Ichigo-kun, over here!" Ichigo heard Ruby yell and turned to face her, but he saw someone else with her. Ichigo noticed a girl at Ruby's side and looked like the complete opposite of her, it was a young girl with long white hair, a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, along with a scar down her left eye, and she also had her hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail. The girl had an outfit with the theme of light blue and white colors, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a white thigh-length dress. The inside of her bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as it went down to her wrists. She also wore white high-heeled boots and also had a necklace with earrings but Ichigo wasn't able to get a closer look at them.

"Um…who's this, Ruby?" Ichigo asked.

"She's the person who's going to help us…we'll you, well you understand." Ruby ranted causing the girl in white to slowly step away from the red and black themed girl.

"Thanks." Ichigo said sheepishly. But the girl in white glared slightly at Ichigo before she walked up to him.

"Let's get one thing straight here…Ichigo." The girl in white said as she was a foot in front of him. "This is a partnership. You will not 'use' me. I'm helping you because I want to, I have better things to do than be used by a brash and brutish brat…do you understand me?" the girl in white poking Ichigo's chest to emphasize her point.

"What better things do you have to do? I thought we usually had nothing to do so we just watched everything through Ichigo-kun's eyes." Ruby asked.

"T-that's not the point." The girl in white stuttered out.

"Wait." Ichigo voiced slowly. "You can see what I'm doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, everything." Ruby replied with a large smirk.

'_Oh god…I have no privacy.' _Ichigo thought morbidly before he calmed down.

"Anyway, I understand…And I want you to know that I would never use you like some tool, I would never use Ruby like some tool…I want to know you as I know Ruby, and I want to know the rest of the spirits that reside in me…I'm not selfish enough or narcissistic enough to fight with you then act like you don't exist…I'll ask for your Ideas, opinions, and for your help…and I will do the same for you, if you want something I do my best to achieve it for you, for all of you." Ichigo said to Ruby and the girl in white.

The girl in white looked down as she rubbed her hands together before she glanced back and stared into Ichigo's eyes then smiled. "Your just like how…eh, Ruby describes you to be." The girl said as she leaned close to Ichigo's face causing him to blush heavily. The girl continued until she was near Ichigo's ear. "I will allow you to wield me because you have…Ruby's trust and mine as well, if you break my trust you'll never be able to wield me again." The girl whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry princess, I won't." Ichigo voiced as he backed away from the girl.

"Good, now make sure you don't lose to that brute your fighting." The girl said before Ichigo was kicked out of his Inner world.

"See I told you, didn't I?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, yes brag about it why don't you!" the girl in white snapped out before they felt several people land near them.

"Did you hear what he said?" a calm female voice asked.

"I know I can't wait till he wields Me." an energetic female voice announced.

"Then why don't you reveal yourself to him, I'm sure he'd wield you" The calm voice replied.

"You know what they say, save the best for last." The energetic voice replied.

"Well technically you won't be last, He will be." The calm voice rebuked her.

"Yeah, shut up." The energetic voice replied.

"Guy's come on, there no need to fight." Ruby said coming in between the two. "We'll all be wielded by Ichigo-kun, so there's no need to worry." Ruby finished.

"Say's the girl who's his favorite." The girl in white snapped out.

"Watch it." The energetic one threatened to the girl in white.

"I don't need this! I'm going to help Ichigo-kun wield me." The girl in white voiced as she disappeared to another part of Ichigo's Inner World.

Time moved again for Ichigo and he was able to dodge the attack that was aimed for his neck. Ichigo collapsed Crescent Rose and place in on his back behind his crimson cloak.

"What, are you surrendering?" Kenpachi questioned but was surprised when Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure double in power and a blue-ish white aura flared around him.

"**_Freeze Upon Contact, Mātoruasutā(Myrtenaster_****)**" Ichigo announced, as the blue-ish white spiritual pressure started to encase the orange haired teen. The aura dispersed revealing Ichigo holding a new weapon and wearing a slightly different outfit. Ichigo held a sliver rapier sword, with a revolver-like chamber where the usual basket hilt would be, along with four prongs extending from the revolving chamber action like a hilt. Ichigo's attire change slightly, he still wore hakama pants but they were white instead of black, the bandages around Ichigo's chest and abdomen white light blue, and the crimson cloak was replaced with an ankle length light blue coat.

Ichigo looked at his attire and formed a slight sweatdrop, '_What's with all the white, I feel like Uryū.' _Ichigo thought dryly.

'_Hey! Don't dis the white!' _Myrtenaster snapped at him.

'_I never said it didn't look good, I just said I felt like Uryū…God, you're so sensitive…But, I admit you pull the look off.' _Ichigo thought.

'_T-thanks, now listen up I have to guide you.' _Myrtenaster voiced, causing Ichigo to nod as he focused of Kenpachi.

"Yes, I can feel it, your spiritual pressure is increasing…let's fight!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung down at Ichigo with his jagged sword. Ichigo quickly jumped out of the way and held the rapier close to his face put pointed it toward Kenpachi then zoomed towards him like he skated across ice. Ichigo slashed the rapier at Kenpachi's chest creating white sparks but there was a visible wound on him.

"You wounded me…This is getting exciting!" Kenpachi announced before he slashed at Ichigo only for Ichigo's rapier to glow a luminescent white as a white glyph formed under his feet then blurred out of existence and appeared at Kenpcahi's back then slashed and stabbed at Kenpachi's exposed back.

Kenpachi turned around a swung his sword at Ichigo only for Ichigo to do a back flip. A white glyph appeared under Ichigo's feet allowing him to stand mid-air before he was launched at Kenpachi. Using the momentum from the launch Ichigo twisted himself and slashed the Kenpachi's chest again causing the battle loving Shinigami to laugh at the fun he was having.

Ichigo appeared at Kenpachi's side and slashed at Kenpachi's leg and knee. Then disappeared again only to reappear at Kenpachi's opposite side and stabbed at his abdomen, the Shinigami grinned madly he swung in Ichigo's direction hitting him, sending the orange haired teen a few feet back.

Ichigo took a calming breath as he watched Kenpachi still stand even with all the bleeding gashes covering his body. '_How is he still standing, no matter how many times I cut him, he just doesn't seem affected.' _Ichigo thought.

'_Don't worry Ichigo, if he can bleed then he can die, just do as instructed.' _Myrtenaster voiced casing Ichigo to narrow his eyes and nod.

Kenpachi looked up into the sky and started laughing. "T-this is great! I finally have an equal someone to match me…How long has it been since I felt this." Kenpachi raved before he focused on Ichigo. "I finally found a worthy opponent!" Kenpachi yelled as he pulled off his eye-patch creating a big explosion and a large yellow-ish pillar of Spiritual Pressure.

'_Um…_ _Myrtenaster, a little help here.' _Ichigo voiced nervously.

'_Of course.' _Myrtenaster voiced as she lent Ichigo her own spiritual power, causing a blue-ish white energy to encompass Ichigo just like Kenpachi's enveloped him.

"Heh, you can increase your spiritual pressure too." Kenpachi voiced.

"No…This isn't my power…its Myrtenaster's power, I'm only borrowing it." Ichigo voiced with evident pride in his Zanpaktuo.

"'Using' your Zanpaktuo's power, what bullshit…your Zanpaktuo is a tool only for war nothing else." Kenpachi raved.

'_Heh, I'm glad I'm not his Zanpaktuo or he would have never wielded me, and I would have kicked his ass.' _Ichigo heard Myrtenaster voice.

"You and I, Ichigo are the same, you shouldn't say something so ludicrous! Now let's finish this." Kenpachi yelled as he charged. Ichigo closed his eyes for a second as the revolver on the rapier rotated from white to red, the rapier blade gleaned a fire crimson. Kenpachi swung his sword in an arc towards Ichigo, only for him to block the jagged sword with his rapier. The red energy expanded around Ichigo as he reflected Kenpachi's attack causing his hands to bleed like Ichigo had done in the beginning of the fight.

Myrtenaster's blade gleaned a light blue and Ichigo stabbed it into the ground sending a wave of ice towards Kenpachi, skewering Kenpachi through his legs. The revolver in the rapier changed from a light blue to a yellow. Ichigo charged at the Shinigami before he could escape and quickly maneuvered through the ice spikes.

Just as Ichigo was about to slice the battle crazed man the Rapier blade changed from a yellow glow to a violet one. The blade connected with Kenpachi's body and hundreds of slash and stab markings littered Kenpachi's body in a second.

Kenpachi coughed up large amounts of blood and grinned in satisfaction as he looked at Ichigo. "*pant*…*pant*...That was fun." Kenpachi voiced as he collapsed on his knees.

"I suppose you can say it was." Ichigo voiced as he held onto the Myrtenaster blade tighter. "I am sorry I wounded you so much." Ichigo said, it was true Kenpachi was covered completely in his own blood from hundreds of cuts he sustained from Myrtenaster.

"No need for apologizes this was one of the greatest fights I've…ever…had." Kenpachi said before he fell unconscious.

"Thanks Ichi-chan, I've never seen Ken-chan so happy before." A short cute pink haired girl voiced as she appeared on top of Kenpachi's body.

"Um…your welcome." Ichigo said unsure as he sheathed the Myrtenaster in a make shift sheath made out of some of the bandages that where wrapped around his abdomen.

"Now be sure no to die Ichi-chan or else Ken-chan would be sad…see you later!" The girl excitedly as she carried Kenpachi's body away.

'_Thanks for the help Myrtenaster and Ruby, I would be died if it weren't for you.' _Ichigo thought as he turned and faced the direction Momo and Ganju ran off in and headed off in that direction. Ichigo was unaware of the several eyes following him. The Captain of 10th division Tōshirō Hitsugaya, The Captain of 2nd division Suì-Fēng, The Captain of 3rd division Gin Ichimaru, along with the golden eyes of Yoruichi, they all had a variation of surprise etched into their face. Not only did Ichigo defeat Kenpachi the Captain of 11th division, but he also had a second Zanpaktuo something incredibly rare.

'_You are an interesting boy Ichigo…I hope you get strong, because if I fail to kill Azien then it will be up to you.' _Gin thought as he watched Ichigo move towards Rukia's location.

'_So this is the intruder Ichigo Kurosaki…it's an impressive feat to defeat Kenpachi, but your form is rough, and your weapons are unorthodox, but your natural speed is quite impressive to be able to move that fast without Shunpo, and from what the information suggests you only had your powers for about two months. You could have made an interesting addition to __**Onmitsukidō **__if you had better training, such a shame.' _Sui-Feng Thought as she watched Ichigo head toward the prison holding Rukia.

'_So he was able to harm Kenpachi, it is possible he was the one who killed Azien. But I'm not sure with how Momo listened to him so loyally.' _Tōshirō mused.

'_You've gotten strong Ichigo and to think you were able to hide this from me…you are an interesting kid.' _Yoruichi thought.

While the Captains were observing Ichigo un-aware of the others Captains watching, Ichigo headed towards Rukia's holding cell while conversing with the Myrtenaster who materialized at his side.

"Now that, that's over we're going to set up some rules." Myrtenaster announced as she walked with Ichigo. "When you fight, especially with me you will not lose." She said as she glared slightly at Ichigo.

"uh-huh." Ichigo sounded only partially listening to her while keeping most of his senses focused on sensing his surroundings.

"Good, when you wield me, do it with elegance. There will be no brutish swings that you do with…Ruby." The girl in white said.

"Obviously." Ichigo voiced a still listening to his new partner and focusing on his surroundings.

"Excellent, finally quite with the rushing into battle without knowing who you're fighting, it will get us all killed." Myrtenaster finished.

"I understand… Weiss." Ichigo voiced getting wide eyes from the girl in white.

"What did you call me?" Myrtenaster asked with narrowed eyes.

"I called you Weiss, well I gave Crescent Rose her own name being Ruby, I didn't want to un-fair and not give you your own nick name…I did have a few other ideas for a name but, Weiss seemed far more suiting for you." Ichigo explained.

"Hmm…you just named me white." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, but it works." Ichigo commented getting a nod from the white haired girl.

"Thanks." Weiss muttered softly getting a look from Ichigo.

"Um…you're welcome, I guess." Ichigo said unsure but Weiss started walking slightly faster.

"Now hurry up, we don't know when our next opponent will show, so I will give you a run down on my abilities." Weiss announced causing Ichigo to huff then speed walk to keep up with his Zanpaktuo spirit.

"Good now that you caught up, here's how I work." Weiss said as she materialized her own Myrtenaster. "You see these colors here." Weiss said as she showed Ichigo the different colors on the revolver in Myrtenaster's hilt basket. "You know how…Ruby, has the special ability to enhance your speed to the point it seems like your teleporting?" Weiss asked getting a thoughtful nod form Ichigo.

"I also have my own special ability that I augment onto you. Do you remember when you fought Kenpachi those strange symbols that would help you?" Weiss asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah I do…So your ability is to create symbols that augment certain parts of me." Ichigo theorized.

"In layman's terms yes, but it's far more complex than that." Weiss stated a bit put off that she wouldn't be able to have a large explanation over her abilities.

"That's pretty awesome, so do the different colors get different symbols?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes actually and there called Glyphs." Weiss corrected.

"Whatever, symbols, glyphs there all the same thing." Ichigo voiced getting a slight glare from the white themed girl.

"No there not!" Weiss announced.

"Oh and how are they different?" Ichigo questioned with obvious amusement.

"Because I create them, so I get to name them!" Weiss voiced snobbishly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ichigo waved off her argument.

"Are you patronizing me!?" Weiss demanded.

"No, no I'd never be able to do that." Ichigo said his voice full of sarcasm causing Weiss's eye to twitch violently before she crossed her arms and huffed.

"You're lucky I'm your Zanpaktuo, because if you weren't I'd kick your ass." Weiss threatened with an icy glare.

"Heh. I'd like to see you try." Ichigo challenged as his scowl changed to a slight smirk.

"The nerve…" Weiss said indignantly before she formed her own smirk but this one was darker than Ichigo's. "Fine then, when I train you to wield me properly, I won't go easy on you." Weiss said with a slight glee that started to freak Ichigo out.

"Um…what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Oh it just means that there a lot of things I can do with this blade that you'll be able to live through." Weiss informed as she held her blade tighter, causing Ichigo to sweat slightly. "And when I'm done you'll be at my feet begging for forgiveness." Weiss trailed off as she started to rub her hands together in a maniacal fashion.

"Um…oh, there's no need for that really." Ichigo hastily said.

"Oh but there is. When I'm done with you, you'll treat me with the respect I deserve." Weiss declared as she stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Ah, honestly Weiss you don't have too…I'll respect you, well I already do, but you understand." Ichigo tried to dissuade the white haired girl.

"I don't know." Weiss said in fake thought. "You'll have to give me something then." Weiss bargained.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Ichigo said quickly causing Weiss to smile slightly.

"Good I'll save that for later now we need to continue your lessons." Weiss informed her face becoming serious losing all amusement, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen slightly as he realized they got off track when they started messing around.

"Of course." Ichigo said as he split his focus again to simultaneously listening to Weiss and scoping the area.

"Perfect, now listen closely." Weiss said as her voice had an intellectual tone to it. "When the cylinder's Red and you channel your Reiatsu into Myrtenaster, your strength will multiply depending on the amount of Reiatsu you channel into it. Also you'll be able to use Fire based attacks and Glyphs while using the Red one. "Weiss explained as her rapier blade burned with crimson like fire.

"The next one is the Light blue color this one's simpler, it basically allows us to Ice based attacks." Weiss informed as the revolver shifted the color to a light blue, and Ichigo could fell the air around the blade start to freeze.

"Next is the Violet color, all you have to do is channel your Reiatsu into this and our attack power and speed are maxed for a few seconds before it stops to recharge so use it sparingly." Weiss said as the blade shifted colors to a silver-ish violet.

"Then there's the White color which is what it's usually set on, this allows us to create solid Glyphs that allow us to stand mid-air, enhance your movements and possibly block certain attacks, also if you channel all your Reiatsu your blade while you're using White the blade will glow with unique runes, when that happens you'll be able to by-pass most defenses such as such as barriers and armor and attack directly." Weiss said as the revolver and blade gleaned a beautiful white color with an assortment of symbols ridding along the edge of the blade.

"The Yellow is more is more of a supplementary color it allows us to move, see, act, dodge, and attack with better precision then we normally would for a short period of time." Weiss said as the rapier blade gleaned a yellow-ish green light.

"And Finally the Blue color. This what setting you use when you want to create a wide variety of Glyphs tapping into my main ability. On this setting we're able to use all types of Glyphs that can be used on from the other colors but there usually weaker because of that, the Blue also has its own specific type of Glyph set, them being Binding, manipulating the gravity inside the glyph and shielding." Weiss explained.

Ichigo had wide eyes at all the information. "Do you understand?" Weiss asked.

"Um…" Ichigo groaned out but was interrupted.

"Good. Because I'm not going to explain it to you again." Weiss voiced uncaringly, causing Ichigo to sigh at his new Zanpaktuo's attitude.

"Hey, it's the intruder!" Ichigo heard a voice yell causing him to slowly turn and face who yelled. It was an extremely large man with Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. Ichigo noticed he had a lieutenant badge on his shoulder causing him to sweatdrop slightly. '_Why did you announce your presence, I had no idea you were there, that was pretty stupid.' _Ichigo thought getting a slight laugh from Weiss hearing Ichigo's thoughts.

"And you are?" Ichigo drawled out he honestly didn't care if he answered but if he did it would give him enough time to draw Myrtenaster.

"Not that I need to introduce myself to a poor little person like you but I'm Marechiyo Ōmaeda of the Ōmaeda clan and the lieutenant of Second Division." Marechiyo bragged in a snobbish voice.

"Yes, yes how foolish of me." Ichigo commented absently as he drew Myrtenaster slowly causing it to glean in the moon light. "But now, it's time I kicked your ass." Ichigo said uncaringly. He already beat Renji who was a Lieutenant and beat Kenpachi, he realized that only Captain class Shinigami are a match for his Spiritual Pressure and abilities.

"You, kick my ass? Such foolish words from a low-life like you, but it's expected." Marechiyo taunted arrogantly pulling out his Zanpaktuo. "Is that it, your weapon looks more like a tooth pick?" Marechiyo taunted.

"With how fat you are I'm sure they have to be this size." Ichigo replied before his rapier glowed a white light and created a white glyph under himself and then vanished.

"AhHHH!" Marechiyo yelled as his back and sides burst open with blood flowing out of them.

"I really don't want to stain Myrtenaster with your blood, that really isn't my style but you see…my Zanpaktuo and I are kinda close, and then you went and insulted her." Ichigo stated before he held his Zanpaktuo right in front of Marechiyo's face. "Say you're sorry." Ichigo ordered.

"W-what?" Marechiyo stuttered confused, only for his head to be shoved closer to Myrtenaster.

"I said, say sorry to her." Ichigo ordered more forcefully.

"S-s-sorry." Marechiyo stuttered out. Ichigo nodded satisfied before he slammed his rapier's hilt on the back of the fat lieutenant's head knocking him out.

Sui-Feng who was watching the fight sighed in embarrassment her lieutenant caused, Toshiro, Gin and Yoruichi sweatdropped at how easily Ichigo beat the lieutenant and the reason for doing it along with making the lieutenant apologize to his Zanpaktuo. The Zanpaktuo spirits of the Captain Shinigami saw the interaction and were happy someone actually respected their own Zanpaktuo spirit.

"Are you happy now?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Extremely." Weiss said as she materialized next to Ichigo again.

"Let's go before someone else decides to…" Ichigo started only to have a blade to his neck.

"This is how far you go intruder." A female voice stated as the blade at Ichigo's neck came closer. Before she could finish Ichigo off she froze giving Ichigo enough time to escape. Ichigo turned to face his attacker, it was a petite woman with grey eyes, black hair that was worn in two long braids, she wore a sleeves captain's Haori, along with some sort of black uniform. Ichigo looked down to see a Black Glyph rotating in one direction under the female.

"You should know that I won't give up that easily." Ichigo stated as he readied his rapier. After a few seconds the Black glyph holding Sui-Feng broke setting her free. She vanished from sight immediately causing Ichigo to tense, Ichigo barely saw movement out of the corner of his eyes causing him to quickly turn and block the incoming attack. But The female Shinigami's attack pushed Ichigo a few feet back.

The revolver in the Myrtenaster shifted from Blue to Yellow. Ichigo channeled his Reiatsu into the blade causing it to shine a yellow-ish green before he charged Sui-Feng. Yoruichi watched with worry as Ichigo charged her old student and prepared to interfere if needed.

Sui-Feng was surprised by the kid's bravery or stupidity for charging at her but she readied herself. Ichigo appeared by her side and slashed the rapier blade at Sui-Feng's side only for her to disappear. Ichigo dived to his left to avoid a stab from Sui-Feng and stood up, then faced her.

"Hm…So you're proficiency is speed," Ichigo observed. "Then I guess I have to get faster…or make you slower." Ichigo voiced out loud getting a raised eyebrow from Sui-Feng.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sui-Feng asked genuinely curious.

'_Weiss, I'm going to need a little help here?' _Ichigo asked as he the Myrtenaster's revolver changed from Yellow to Blue and began to channel a high amount of his Spiritual Pressure into the rapier.

"By doing this." Ichigo said as entire ground under the two became covered in blue snowflake like glyphs. '_Weiss, I'm going to need you to control the Glyphs that are around the Shinigami, can you make them hold her or at least slow her down?' _Ichigo asked.

'_Of course is can.' _Weiss replied arrogantly. Ichigo charged at Sui-Feng at his fastest speed and she tried to Shunpo to evade but she, Ichigo and the watching Captains where able to see she was noticeable slower, slow enough for Ichigo to attack her. Sui-Feng easily blocked the attack but she was surprised by how slow she was.

While the too held their blades in a stalemate she voiced her question. "How, how am I slower?" Sui0Feng questioned.

"We're foes right now. I can't in good conscious give you details to my techniques…perhaps later." Ichigo arrogantly said to rile up the Captain, but she didn't take the bait.

"Such a shame, you had potential, but I have to kill you, orders are orders after all." Sui-Feng voiced before they broke apart. Several of the Glyphs died out but Ichigo quickly created new ones.

The two constantly slashed at each other, breaking apart and clashing constantly. Their fight moved from where the Second Division lieutenant was knocked closer to where Rukia was being held.

Sui-Feng noticed that her speed was still hampered and noticed that the Glyphs Ichigo made followed him and her eyes widened slightly. "So that's how you do it." Sui-Feng voiced in realization. "These symbols aren't making me slower, they're making me heavier." Sui-Feng deduced causing Ichigo to scowl.

The Captain flared her Spiritual Pressure surprising Ichigo slightly at how much the Captain was suppressing in power. Ichigo noticed the Glyphs under her started to crack. "Oh, Fuck." Ichigo muttered as Sui-Feng's Spiritual Pressure obliterated Myrtenaster's gravity Glyphs. Sui-Feng disappeared and re-appeared behind Ichigo in an instant, Sui-Feng had an arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulder while the other held a blade to his neck.

"You may have been able to slow me down, something I'll commend you for. But my fun is over and I have to kill you." Sui-Feng voiced. "**Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi( Hornet**)" Sui-Feng whispered into Ichigo's ear before her blade glowed and changed into a gauntlet with a large blade on the middle finger. Just as Sui-Feng stabbed Ichigo he disappeared in a swirl of Rose petals.

"I'm sorry Myrtenaster, but it's time for Crescent Rose to make an appearance." Ichigo voiced as he materialized a larger red and black scythe.

Sui-Feng did not look amused. "You're just delaying the inevitable." Sui-Feng stated with no arrogance.

"I don't care what I'm doing, all I know is that I'm going to save my friend and nothing's going to stop me!" Ichigo declared.

"Your loyalty is admirable but, I have my loyalties too." Sui-Feng said as she prepared for another clash and so did Ichigo. The two disappeared and clashed a in the air then disappeared again. Ichigo landed in the center of the street and made the Giant Scythe blade face outwards and then began to condense Spiritual Pressure into the silver blade causing it to glow a deep red. Ichigo then fired the Crescent Rose's sniper and used the recoil to spin himself and released the condensed Spiritual energy in all directions hoping he'd hit Sui-Feng.

Ichigo stopped spinning and began to pant heavily. "_*_Pant* This *Pant* is my limit, that was the most powerful attack that I have *Pant* that should have taken care of *Pant* her." Ichigo breathed out as he holstered Crescent Rose on his back. Ichigo looked around to see all the buildings that surrounded him were decimated and the female Shinigami was nowhere in sight.

"Oh thank god!" Ichigo announced but flinched when he felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a butterfly like marking on his chest. Ichigo looked forward to see Sui-Feng staring at him while brandishing her gauntlet.

"You've been an interesting opponent but, it's your time to die." Sui-Feng stated before she charged. Before her bladed finger made contact with the marking on Ichigo's chest everything froze again, causing the orange haired teen to sigh as he was dragged to his inner world.

"Um…Ruby! Weiss!" Ichigo yelled as he noticed he was alone on the tower. But the sound of several things landing near him got his attention. Ichigo turned to face was near him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the trio of people that where on the skyscraper with him. One was a young woman with long wavy black hair, with amber eyes that have a light purple eye shadowing around them. Her eyes where titled upwards at the end giving her a catlike appearance. She had a black bow in her hair along with a black scarf around her neck. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed her midriff with white shorts, she also had black low-heeled boots and stockings that started black at her hips but faded into purple as they neared her shoes.

Next to her was a young woman with long messy blonde hair that had a few locks sticking up forming a small cowlick on the top of her head, along with intense lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wore brown belt buckle and a pouch. She wore black shorts under her belt. She also had a skirt around her shorts, and also wore an orange scarf around her neck, and she wore brown, knee-high platform boots, with orange socks with different lengths and black fingerless gloves.

The final figure was a young man with shoulder length white hair, extremely pale skin, a pale blue right eye with a black sclera and yellow pupil left eye. The man wore a long white cloak that reached his ankles that had black fur on the ends of the wrists and at the collar of the cloak. The man also had a mask fragment on the left side of his face with several thick claw markings on the mask.

The Black haired girl looked at Ichigo evenly but he could feel a lot of excitement from her, the blonde looked at Ichigo in open excitement and had an easy grin on her face. But young man looked at Ichigo in regret and fear which confused the orange haired Shinigami.

"Yo." Ichigo said with a slight wave, getting a facepalm from the black haired girl but a larger grin from the blonde.

The blonde appeared at Ichigo's side and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Oh I can't believe I'm finally going to be wielded!" The blonde said excitedly as she hugged Ichigo into her chest tightly causing his arms to flail around comically.

"I don't think he's supposed to react like that." The black haired girl commented.

"I know, Ichigo-kun you can enjoy where you are right now." The blonde teased as she forced Ichigo's face deeper into her chest causing the orange haired teen to blush furiously.

Ichigo freed himself from the blonde's chest and the two girls could see the megawatt blush he was sporting.

"Aww…Isn't that cute, you're so innocent." The blonde teased.

"I have to admit it is kind of cute." The black haired girl commended.

"I-I'll have you know I am not Cute!" Ichigo yelled.

"Aww, now he's upset." The blonde teased again, Ichigo's eye twitched violently.

"Enough, Ichigo's in danger there's no time to mess around." The young man informed.

"I agree with him here, I did pull Ichigo here so I could help him." The black haired girl informed.

"Wait, your all my Zanpaktuo…where are Ruby and Weiss?" Ichigo asked as he glanced around.

"I don't know, there out there sparring and training, that's all I know." The blonde commented casually.

"Training? Training for what?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." The blonde said causing Ichigo to scowl his usual scowl.

"Anyway I wanted to help you Ichigo with your fight with the Shinigami." The black haired girl calmly voiced as she walked close to Ichigo. "I've seen who you are Ichigo, and I'm placing my complete and utter trust in you." The black haired girl said. "And I hope you can do the same for me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, like I said to Ruby and Weiss, I'll never betray you or use you like a tool, you are my partner and I'll trust you as much as you trust me." Ichigo said getting a nod from the black haired girl.

"Good." The black haired girl whispered before she leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Surprising the Shinigami hybrid immensely, Ichigo's surprise was knocked away when he instinctive deepened the kiss and wrapped arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay you two, break it up!" The blonde girl announced as she quickly pulled the two apart. The black haired girl gave the blonde an irritated glace while Ichigo had a massive blush on his face.

"W-what was that for?" Ichigo stuttered out.

The black haired girl sighed at Ichigo's obliviousness. "Because Ichigo, I have feelings for you." She stated.

Ichigo was wide eyes at her proclamation before they narrowed slightly. '_How can someone I just met have feelings for me.' _Ichigo thought before he internally cursed. '_Idiot, stop thinking from your perspective, these are Zanpaktuo spirit's, they're spirits who watch over there wielder until there contacted, so she's technically known me for years…wait it she's my Zanpaktuo spirit and she's a part of me, does that mean I like myself…ew ignoring that part.' _Ichigo thought before he focused back on the black haired girl.

"Okay, when you say…feelings, you mean?" Ichigo awkwardly asked.

"Love." She stated getting a slow nod from the orange haired teen.

"Rrrright, that." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head. "I have no idea how to react." Ichigo informed honestly.

"Understandable, I did just reveal myself then spontaneously tell you I loved you within the few minutes of meeting you. If someone did that to me I'd certainly be surprised." The black haired girl said calmly before she leaned towards Ichigo again and whispered something into his ear.

The black haired girl leaned back slightly, "I know we just met, I hope you'll eventually feel, how I feel." She voiced quietly before she pushed Ichigo off the skyscraper and sent him back to the real world.

Ichigo saw Sui-Feng a few inches from him and was about to stab him where he had the butterfly like marking. Yoruichi was mortified when the blade tip connected with the marking and Ichigo had wide eyes as he fell back dead. Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes because that's not how people die when there stung twice.

Ichigo who was stabbed twice by Sui-Feng's stinger flickered like a hologram surprising the Captain immensely, especially the fact that there was another Ichigo crouching inside the hologram. With Sui-Feng open Ichigo charged at her, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her and locking it. The orange haired teen put an arm around her shoulder reminiscent to the way she did as she release her Zanpaktuo's **Shikai(Initial Release).**

"**_I Bury in Shadow from the Shadow_****, Hane mawaru shuraudo(Gambol Shroud)" **Ichigo whispered causing him to be enveloped in Black and Purple aura. The aura dispersed revealing Ichigo with black hakama pants, white bandages around his abdomen and chest, and a pitch black ankle length coat with purple lining. On Ichigo's back was a gray colored over-sized cleaver with a flowing black ribbon on the hilt.

Ichigo quickly pulled a katana like blade out of the cleaver blade sheath then pushed Sui-Feng forward and then quickly stabbed through Sui-Feng's wrist and into the gap between her shoulder blade and spin, successfully pinning her Zanpaktuo Gauntlet/blade behind her back before he kicked her forward.

Sui-Feng slowly stood up and glared at Ichigo and got into a one handed fighting stance. Even if her Zanpaktuo hand was rendered useless she was still a master in Hand to Hand combat. Ichigo smirked as he reached for his back and grabbed Gambol Shroud's sheath and held it in a backwards while he got into his own stance.

"I underestimated you…Ichigo-san, even if I can't go all out. You are indeed a strong opponent." Sui-Feng voiced with high respect, there where only a few people who could get the jump on her one being her traitor of a teacher.

"Thanks *Pant* you're not so bad yourself." Ichigo replied, he had both used Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster, the only thing he had left to use was his Quincy powers and Gambol Shroud, he knew that he was more inexperienced in his Quincy powers and most of them involved long ranged attacks which he was sure the Shinigami could evade.

"It's Sui-Feng and I'm the Captain of Second Division." The captain informed.

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki but I'm sure you know that, everyone seems to know me or of me and what to kill me on some level." Ichigo complained.

"It does seem like that doesn't it? Eh, Strawberry." Sui-Feng teased with a smirk.

"It means 'To protect one Thing'!" Ichigo all but yelled.

"Hmm…so you take your name seriously, and so do I." Sui-Feng said causing Ichigo to prepare himself. The two stared down before they charged at each other.

Ichigo swung his fist at Sui-Feng, only for her to go under his guard and hit him in the chest sending him back a foot. She tried to jab at him again only for him to block with his forearm hurting her hand for a second, Ichigo tried to hit her again only for her throw him over her shoulder and jump kick him in the chest sending him tumbling.

"Ow, fuck that hurt." Ichigo groaned as he got back up and faced the now smirking Sui-Feng. "Okay, charging in didn't work so well, how about something else." Ichigo muttered to himself as he saw Sui-Feng perfectly fine, well as fine as someone could be with their hand pinned back by a katana and sighed. "I can't believe I volunteered for this shit." Ichigo said before he charged.

Ichigo kicked at her side only for her to block it with one hand, and then quickly jabbed at her face only for her to block it effortlessly with the same hand. He jumped up and twisted himself trying to cut Sui-Feng with the Gambol Shrouds sheath. But she guided the blade away from herself and then maneuvered herself to Ichigo's side and slammed a fist into his out stretched arm's shoulder causing him to flinch. Ichigo tried to elbow her only for her to round house kick him in the face sending him through the wall.

"God damn it, why do I do this to myself." Ichigo complained as he stood up and faced the captain.

"You can always surrender." Sui-Feng teasingly suggested.

"Fuck that, that'd ruin my record." Ichigo commented.

"Record?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Yeah, my record is usually fail spectacularly or kick-ass like a boss, I've never surrendered and never will." Ichigo stated getting an amused smirk from the Captain.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to ruin that record." Sui-Feng sarcastically voiced getting a nod from the orange haired teen before he charged in again but in a slightly different manner.

Ichigo swung the cleaver blade at Sui-Feng causing her to lean back slightly but she quickly sent a jab at the teen only for him to flicker out of existence like a hologram, before she was hit in the jaw by Ichigo who used the clone as a distraction. Ichigo slashed his blade at Sui-Feng's out stretched hand only for her to block it but hitting Ichigo's wrist. Sui-Feng pushed the blade away and kicked Ichigo in the chest again sending him stumbling back.

The orange haired teen caught his breathe and ran at the Captain. Ichigo sent a hit towards Sui-Feng only for her to easily block it but as soon as she did that the 'Ichigo' flicker out of existence. Sui-Feng felt someone grab onto her hips and lift her up. Ichigo held Sui-Feng over his head and quickly slammed her into the ground.

Sui-Feng slowly got up, but Ichigo charge at her with his blade poised to stab her making her take a step back only to see another Ichigo go through the one charging at her and kicked her in the chest sending her back. Sui-Feng sprinted at Ichigo and jabbed quickly at his face only for him to catch the fist and Spartan kick her in the abdomen sending her back again.

"*pant* It *pant* seems that the rolls are reversed now." Sui-Feng commented as she felt the pain of getting hit in the chest several times and wondered how Ichigo could deal with it. Truth was Ichigo was using Blut most of those times preventing him from getting horribly injured. "I have to thank you, Ichigo-san." Sui-Feng stated.

"Um, why, because I hurt you?" Ichigo asked with genuine confusion.

"A little, you showed me how complacent I've become. I assumed I achieved my strongest point, but I still have much to do to gain strength it seems. You're able to hurt me even without…" Sui-Feng voiced and stopped realizing she was about to give her trump cards out. '_Even If I'm not using Bankai or my Kido/Hakuda combination techniques, I'm still going incredibly fast that most Shinigami are hard pressed to even catch a glimpse at me. But Ichigo is following my movements and is getting better at reading them by the second.' _Sui-Feng analyzed.

"I just realized that if I want to hurt someone who hurt me that I need to get even stronger than I am now." Sui-Feng informed, causing Ichigo to nod slightly.

"I understand and I hope that after this you will be able to hurt the person the hurt you. It is only fair after all. You do seem like a nice person, a bit aloof but still alright." Ichigo said not really knowing who she wanted to hurt, but his words got a somewhat shocked look from the Captain.

"I'm your enemy and you're saying this, why?" Sui-Feng stated, because she wanted to know and it gave her enough time to get her strength back.

"Even if you are my foe, I don't hate you, hell I don't really hate any Shinigami. I'm just here to save my friend that's all. But with our fight I don't have an endgame, while you do. If I win I knock you out then continue to try and save Rukia and with my odds fighting a few more Shinigami along the way. But if I lose you kill me and everything ends for me. But I plan on winning and if I think about it that way, you still live and I will be able to believe in your ability to get retribution." Ichigo voiced his thought process.

"…That's comforting in a weird sort of way." Sui-Feng voiced mostly to herself, no one really believed she could fight and defeat Yoruichi, they all just thought she was an obsessive cold-hearted bitch. Hell even she didn't really believe in herself that much. But this kid believed in her resolve even when she didn't, even if they only known each other for about half an hour, and he does it out of genuine kindness.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo stated not knowing how his words would affect his future with Sui-Feng. "Now let's fight." Ichigo declared got into a battle stance.

"What fight?" Sui-Feng voiced as she appeared behind Ichigo holding the stinger of her Zanpaktuo to his neck, Ichigo glanced down to see Sui-Feng's wrist had a barely visible hole with blood covering her entire arm.

"H-how did you get out?" Ichigo asked slightly nervous.

"It was surprisingly easily especially since I'm very…flexible." The Captain whispered seductively into his ear.

'_is she flirting with me...OH MY GOD, She flirts with people she's about to kill…I'm surprisingly okay with that.' _Ichigo thought while he was lost in thought Sui-Feng reached down and took the cleaver blade from Ichigo's hands and sheathed the bloodied Gambol Shroud inside it but still held the stinger blade at Ichigo's neck.

"You know Ichigo. This fight was arguably one of the most exciting fights I've ever had." Sui-Feng said into Ichigo's ear. "And it would kill me to eliminate such a promising sparring partner, if you understand me?" Sui-Feng voiced.

Causing Ichigo to nod quickly getting the message she was saying. 'I'll let you live if we fight again.'

"It's good that you understand." Sui-Feng said as she traced the stinger blade on Ichigo's jaw line. "Now, I was never here, you were never here…We have never met." Sui-Feng stated.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned stating that he understood.

"Good, see you later…Ichigo-kun." Sui-Feng whispered before she disappeared leaving a very surprised orange haired teen.

"What The Actual Fuck, Just Happened?" Ichigo asked out loud, Gin, Tōshirō, and Yoruichi all agreed with that statement. Gin and Tōshirō both knew Sui-Feng was probably the most loyal Captain out of every one, for her to let Ichigo live, he would have had to do something that impacted her greatly. Yoruichi was surprised how her student and Ichigo fought, and how Ichigo summoned a third Zanpaktuo along with convince her student to let him go.

"Okay, that was a thing." Ichigo commented as he picked up the sheathed Gambol Shroud and attached it to his back and started walking again to Rukia's prison, and started to hum and whistle a nameless tune but for some reason the music sent chills down his watchers spines.


	4. Revelations

I don't own Bleach or RWBY.

"Speech"

'_Thought or internal dialog'_

The Orange haired teen walked toward Rukia's prison while holding Gambol Shroud in his left hand. Ichigo tapped the cleaver sword on his thigh to a beat as he whistled and hummed a tune.

Gambol Shroud's Spirit manifested herself next to Ichigo and 'walked' with him. "Um, what exactly are you humming to?" She asked.

"Oh that, a song called '(_When) your middle name is danger'_ I thought it would be pretty bad-ass for me to hum." Ichigo casually stated before he started humming again.

"It sound's creepy and ominous actually, especially since its dark and all out here." Gambol stated getting a smirk from the orange haired teen.

"Exactly." Ichigo commented. "Anyway, it's perfect that you're here, I wanted to get to know you better since you, you know." Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Love you." Gambol stated getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Yeah, that." Ichigo said. "So…tell me about yourself." Ichigo questioned.

"There's not much to tell really. I love to read, especially the books you enjoy, mostly because after you read them I'm able to. I like the Moon more than the Sun, and I like being alone." Gambol stated lost in thought. "But I like being with you, but I'm sure you could guess that." She stated.

"Yeah, I was wondering, what made you confess to me?" Ichigo asked, receiving a deadpanned look from the black haired girl.

"You may be incredibly smart in something's, but love isn't one of them. Your probably one of the most oblivious people I know. If I gave you hints to my affection, you would brush it off assuming something else entirely. So I decided to tell you quickly removing that whole process. Now, all I have to do is wait for you." Gambol Shroud stated.

"I guess that makes sense. Now I guess I have to give you a nick name as well." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." The black haired girl waved off though secretly she kind of did. She knew that the others had some affection towards Ichigo that went passed the usual partnership and she didn't want to be left out.

"I insist, it really wouldn't be fair of me." Ichigo voiced before he looked down in thought. '_I named Crescent Rose, Ruby because of her red theme, I named Myrtenaster, Weiss because of her white theme, so I guess It will be something based off the color Black.'_ Ichigo mused as he stared at Gambol Shroud's spirit intently causing the girl to blush slightly.

"Um…How about, Blake." Ichigo suggested as he glanced at the Black haired girl and noticed her bow twitch slightly after he said that. '_Huh, weird.' _Ichigo thought.

"I like it." She stated after she mulled it over for a few seconds.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"For what?" Blake questioned.

"For trusting me, and helping me beat Sui-Feng." Ichigo said truthfully.

"There's no need for that." Blake stated.

"I was wondering latter after this is over, could you help me train, I already need Ruby's help with Crescent Rose and Weiss's help mastering Myrtenaster. Could you help me master…you?" Ichigo asked awkwardly, '_It still feels weird referring to someone as a weapon and a person at the same time._' Ichigo thought.

"Of course Ichigo, did you really need to ask?" Blake teased lightly.

"No not really, I just wanted to be sure. Weiss doesn't want me to assume everything and I can understand that." Ichigo said. "By the way, when you pulled me into my Inner World, who was the man who looked at me in fear?" Ichigo asked.

"That was your final Zanpaktuo he's the merger of your Hollow and Quincy powers." Blake informed.

"Why was he scared of me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because he was the one who wanted to hide your heritage, he was afraid that when you discovered what he was, you'd suppress him and he'd never be able to be there for you." Blake informed.

"Where would he get that Idea?" Ichigo questioned as he scratched his head, but Blake gave him a look.

"You completely freaked out when you learned the truth." Blake stated getting. Ichigo had the decency to look sheepish. "And it was because of Ruby that you chose to embrace your heritages'. She has a way to make people see her way." Blake finished getting a nod from Ichigo he knew Ruby could be persuasive.

"I guess I understand that. So he was silent while I was there hoping I wouldn't notice him. If he was, then why would he be there?" Ichigo asked.

"The first part is true, and he was there just in case I didn't offer to help you, he would take my place." Blake informed.

"Wait, so he'd risk getting suppressed just to help me?" Ichigo questioned getting a nod from the black themed girl. "Now I really feel like an ass." Ichigo voiced.

"Don't be, you now better and when you confront him, he will help you." Blake voiced. "I know he will." She finished.

Ichigo froze when he felt an enormous Spiritual Pressure near their location and recognized it as Byakuya's and Momo's, and then he disappeared in a blur of speed.

Ichigo appeared on a building to see Momo nervously standing up against Byakuya with Rukia and Ganju not to far behind her. Byakuya held up his Zanpaktuo. "**_Scatter_****, Senbonzakura(A Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" **Byakuya muttered as his blade disintegrated into a thousand pink petals. The petals zoomed towards Momo, but before they hit her she disappeared surprising all the on lookers.

"You know you're a real cock-bite!" Ichigo yelled getting everyone's attention focused on him. They saw him standing on top of the prison building holding Momo bridal style. "Always gotta do shit the asshole's way." Ichigo announced before he put Momo down.

"So your alive, you should have lived with the chance you had. Now you're giving it up." Byakuya voiced as he glanced at Ichigo's form.

"There you go again assuming you're going to win this little game Byakuya, but the truth is…" Ichigo trailed off before everyone noticed 'Ichigo' started to flicker like a hologram. And then Byakuya felt a blade across his neck and a blade poking at his back. "That this game was rigged from the start." Ichigo finished before he stabbed Byakuya through his back. But the Shinigami Captain Shunpo'd to escape.

Ichigo jumped to the location in front of Rukia and Ganju and held Gambol Shroud in his hands, the Katana/pistol in his right hand and the large cleaver sheath in his left. Ichigo saw that Byakuya appeared on the other side of the prison bridge.

"It seems you have gained some amount of skill. It would be prudent to go at you with a portion of my strength." Byakuya voiced as he released a large portion of his Spiritual Pressure causing Rukia and Ganju to sweat immensely. "It's impressive that you can still stand, from what I sense you have a slightly higher Reiatsu than you did when I disabled your powers." Byakuya stated, causing Ichigo to smirk slightly. It would seem that masking his Spiritual Pressure when he first entered serenity fooled this ass-hole. All he really did was manipulate the surrounding Reiatsu to create a shell-like bubble around him to contain his Spiritual Pressure, well most of it.

'_Heh, well I can't contain all my power all the time and if I go all out I might as well go all out.' _Ichigo mused. Everyone noticed Ichigo's skin glow a Black and Crimson energy, and it started to crack like glass. When pieces of the glass-like energy fell the onlookers felt a steady increase in Spiritual Pressure and an aura of Black and Purple outlined Ichigo.

"If we're done having the 'who has the bigger dick contest' can we fight!" Ichigo announced.

Byakuya was slightly surprised by Kurosaki's power but dismissed it. "You want me to take you seriously, fine then." Byakuya said as he pulled out his Zanpaktuo and disappeared.

Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo and stabbed through the back getting mortified reactions form Rukia, Momo and Ganju, but Ichigo just smirked. "You know, you're getting slow Byakuya, I was able to…" 'Ichigo' stated before he started to flicker. "See every step you made." Ichigo commented from under the clone, as he thrust Gambol Shroud through Byakuya's chest only for him to disappear.

"Hmm, I see…I'll take care of you now, **_Scatter_**. " Byakuya started only for his sword to be bound but some sort of ribbon that was held by some hot chick with purple hair.

"Um…I'm I the only one who wants to know how the hell that tiny ass ribbon stopped Byakuya's Zanpaktuo." Ichigo commented and Ganju raised his hand. His outburst was ignored by Byakuya and Yoruichi. "Look girl, I now I may look incompetent with the hair and all, but I really don't need help. So can you please move?" Ichigo voiced politely.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Ichigo." The purple haired woman commented.

"I'm pretty sure if I met you, I'd never forget." Ichigo muttered.

"Hm, Yoruichi Shihōin, the ex-captain of second division, I haven't seen your face in a few hundred years, I thought you died." Byakuya stated and Ichigo suppressed the reaction of learning this new bit of information.

"Yoruichi, did you come here to save me? Thanks, but please move aside. I really have to fight him" Ichigo voiced, only to feel something hit his neck. He glanced in the direction to see Yoruichi at his side holding a syringe.

"Aw Fuck…" Ichigo sounded before he fell unconscious only for Yoruichi to catch him. "…ing Bitch!" The orange haired teen yelled as he appeared in his Inner World.

"Hey Ichigo!" an ecstatic voice announced getting the teen's attention.

"Oh, hey Ruby, What's up?" Ichigo asked as he glanced up at the clear skies of his inner world.

"Nothing really, it's just the first time you've actually slept in the past few days. Now that everyone's revealed themselves to you, we all can train together. This will be so exciting!" Ruby ranted.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo unenthusiastically replied.

"Aw isn't this cute, Ruby finally has her own boyfriend!" a teasing voice announced between Ichigo and Ruby as the blonde Zanpaktuo spirit appeared between the two and gave them both a one armed hug. Ruby blushed deeply and tried to hide herself in her own red cloak.

"You really shouldn't tease you're sister like that Ember Celica." A calm voice reprehended.

"But it's fun, look at her adorable blush. She's just as innocent as Ichigo is." The blonde teased.

"I am not innocent!" Ichigo yelled defiantly.

"Is that so?" The blonde asked curiously before she smirked devilishly, as she grabbed Ichigo's head and held it on her chest. Ichigo started to try and force himself off of the blonde, who was suffocating him in her breast, only for an irritated Blake to grab the blonde by the back of her clothing and pull her away from Ichigo.

The blonde escaped Blake's grip and appeared behind Ichigo, and then she rested her chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "You know Ichigo, if you want me to get rid of your little innocence problem all you have to do is ask me." The blonde teased causing Ichigo to blush heavily. Before the blonde could tease Ichigo more, she was hit in the back of the head by the dull side of the Gambol Shroud, making her face plant into the ground.

"If anyone's going to take Ichigo's innocence, it's going to be me." Blake stated as she possessively held Ichigo away from the Blonde. Ruby watched the whole interaction with a blush as large as Ichigo's, while trying to make herself look as small as possible, by hiding in her red cloak.

"What is going on here?!" Weiss yelled getting Ichigo's attention. The orange haired teen pulled himself out of Blake's grip and made his way over to Weiss location.

"Hey, Weiss." Ichigo voiced to the Myrtenaster's Zanpaktuo spirit, only to get a slight glare from her.

"I asked you, what is going on here?" Weiss demanded as she pointed to Blake and the blonde arguing and Ruby hiding in her cloak. Ichigo just looked at the commotion before he looked back to an expectant Weiss. "Well?" she prompted while tapping her foot.

"I don't know." Ichigo voiced as he shrugged.

"Ugh…you're so useless sometimes." Weiss insulted before she stomped off towards the group.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later 'Princess'." Ichigo replied before he glanced around and noticed two figures on a nearby building. The orange haired teen disappeared then re-appeared on the building with the figures.

When he got there he saw two males. One looked just like Ichigo only everything was white, except his eyes, the figure's sclera was black and his iris where yellow.

The other figure was a teenager who was around Ichigo's height, the figure had shoulder length flowing black hair, and a black robe-like cloak similar to Ruby's.

"Ichigo." The black robed teen voiced evenly.

"**_Hehehe…Hello, Partner." _**The White Ichigo voiced with a psychotic grin.

"I can already tell who are…you're my hollow and Quincy powers, am I right?" Ichigo stated causing his white look-a-like's grin to falter slightly.

"We suspected as much." Ichigo's Quincy powers said.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Too confront you." The Quincy powers replied.

"**_Yes…Ichigo…We're here to confront you, and inform you about your heritage." _**The White look alike stated.

"But, Ruby already informed me on what my heritage's where." Ichigo stated.

"**_Yes she did, but not all of it…Do you think it's normal for someone to have more than one Zanpaktuo Spirit, how six being's in one happened…Eh Ichigo?" _**The White look-a-Like questioned.

"That thought has occurred to me, but I just thought I was an anomaly." Ichigo said.

"**_HeHehe…you're an idiot as always Ichigo." _**The White Ichigo voiced. "**_Let me tell you, how it really happened." _**The White Ichigo said.

"How what happened?" Ichigo questioned.

"How you go your hollow powers, Ichigo." The Quincy powers stated.

"But I thought I got them when I was in the Hole of Despair." Ichigo said.

"**_Eh! Wrong."_** The Hollow interrupted. **_"You got them from dear old mom." _**The hollow informed.

"What that, that doesn't make any since at all!" Ichigo yelled before he held his white look-a-like by the helm of his white Shinigami garb. "Explain." Ichigo demanded.

"**_Hehehe, there's our anger…But no, you did get them from your mother. You see, long ago a Shinigami's quest for power caused him to try and create a Hollow/Shinigami Hybrid. This Hybrid attacked your mother and injected her with its own Reiatsu, transferring a portion of itself into her, Ichigo." _**The White Ichigo informed. "**_The Hollowfication started to convert your mother to a Hollow, but the process was stopped or sealed. Even though the Hollow Reiatsu was stopped from converting your mother into a Hollow, it was still able to move throughout her body. When you were conceived, the Hollow Reiatsu was able to infect your infant body. It latched onto you, fused with you." _**The White Ichigo finished with a psychotic grin.

"You attacked my mother!" Ichigo yelled before he tried to attack his White Hollow. Only to be held back his Quincy powers.

"Calm yourself Ichigo, The beast that attacked your mother and the being in front of you are two completely different people." The Quincy manifestation insisted.

"**_What he says is true, Ichigo. The beast that attacked your mother was a mindless puppet without any form of conscious thought." _**The White Ichigo insisted, causing Ichigo to calm down.

"So you were with me from the very beginning?" Ichigo asked.

"**_Of course I was idiot, did you not just here my fuckin story!" _**The Hollow yelled.

"Geez, sorry I asked." Ichigo muttered. "But, how does that affect how many Zanpaktuo I have?" Ichigo questioned.

"**_Hehehe, oh that one is a bit my fault." _**The White Ichigo voiced sheepishly. "**_When we were both developing I tried to latch onto your Shinigami powers to merge with. But the thing was, you powers even at that age where larger than normal, and I wasn't able to assimilate it. So I broke it to smaller portions, so I could easily adapt to it, but they evolved too quickly, and I wasn't able to synchronize effectively. The pieces resisted my merger, but I was able to get small a small portion of your Shinigami power and eventually found your Quincy powers and latched onto it, and the rest they say is history!" _**The Hollow announced.

"And what about you?" Ichigo asked as he faced his Quincy manifestation.

"There's nothing much to say, I am a manifestation of your Quincy powers." The teen stated.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo voiced.

"**_Now that, that's out of the way…It's our turn to give you our name." _**The White Ichigo stated.

"Wait, before that. I want to know what will happen to the others, if I use you as well, will it affect the others?" Ichigo questioned.

"No Ichigo, it won't." the teen stated. "While the hollow and I are more powerful than the others, wielding us won't harm them." The Quincy manifestation informed.

"Wait, you guys are stronger than them?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica are all fragments of your Shinigami powers." The teen informed. '_Wait, who's Ember Celica? Maybe she was the blonde.' _Ichigo thought. "The portion of the Shinigami powers that was assimilated into your Hollow was the core of your Shinigami powers, making him the most complete Zanpaktuo you have." The Quincy manifestation continued.

"What, what do you mean by most complete?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll tell you later, but I will tell you it doesn't hurt them…And the reason 'We' are the most powerful Zanpaktuo you have, it's because of our natures. I, being the Quincy allows me to manipulate the Reiatsu and Reishi that surrounds us and pull it toward us constantly, and with the Hollow Passively absorbing the Spiritual Energy I pull in, our powers are constantly linear, growing, evolving." The teen informed, causing Ichigo to nod in understanding.

"I…see." Ichigo muttered.

"**_That's not all, Ichigo." _**The White Ichigo voiced getting the orange haired teen's attention. "**_With me here, you'll get access to Hollow-like powers." _**The Hollow stated.

"How does the work." Ichigo asked confused.

"**_Oh, it's fuckin Easy. Just focus 'My' Reiatsu onto your face and you'll create a Hollow Mask. With that Mask you'll be kicking-fucking ass!" _**The hollow cackled out.

"If you're a Hollow, how come you're being so help full?" Ichigo asked.

"**_While I am, Crazy, Insane and Blood thirst. I am you, deep down. I am you, your desires, your dreams, your fears, your hate, your love, your instinct, everything you are, I am…I'm just a more badass version of you!" _**White Ichigo ranted.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo waved off before he readied himself. "Okay, I'm ready…for your name or names, whatever." Ichigo muttered.

"You already know our name. Ichigo…all you have to do is say it." The Quincy manifestation said causing Ichigo to focus.

"**_Engulf myself In the Darkness…to Protect the Light, Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)!" _**Ichigo announced as he was engulfed in pillar of light-blue Reiatsu, the Spiritual Pressure intensified shifting from light-blue to Black with a crimson outline, then shifted to a pure pitch black before fading revealing Ichigo. Who held a large black sword with a blade shaped like a Khyber knife, the handle of the sword was about as long and wide as Ichigo's forearm, there was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade, in his left hand.

And in his right hand was a relatively small blade compared to the larger one, but the blade was about as large as Ichigo's arm and had a more Trench knife look to it, with a hand guard around the handle.

Ichigo felt his Hollow's Reiatsu coming from the larger blade and his Quincy Reiatsu coming from the smaller blade. The Orange haired teen glanced at the impressive blades, before looking at the sprits that inhabit the blade. "Thank you for putting your trust in me…Zangetsu." Ichigo voiced.

"**_You should know, Ichigo. If you get your ass handed to you, I will kick your ass."_** The hollow voiced. "**_I don't want to be used by a weakling!" _**The Hollow yelled before cackling.

"Of course, Zangetsu." Ichigo stated. "Do you want me to give you guys a name like I did with the others?" Ichigo asked.

"**_Fuck no. Zangetsu is a badass fuckin name!" _**The hollow yelled and Ichigo agreed it was a pretty cool name.

"Fine, how about I call you **Shiro-Zangetsu (White-Slaying Moon), **and you **Kuro-Zangetsu** **(Black-Slaying Moon) **because it will confuse the hell out of me to refer to you both as Zangetsu." Ichigo said to the Zangetsu Spirit.

"It is acceptable." The teen voiced evenly.

"**_Acceptable my ass, all you did was added colors to our name!" _**Shiro-Zangetsu yelled.

"What the hell is so bad about it?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"**_It fuckin sucks!" _**Shiro yelled as he butt his head against Ichigo's.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Ichigo yelled back.

"**_Because you asshole, Zangetsu was a fuckin badass name!" _**Shiro argued, the arguing would have continued but the two Ichigos were hit in the head by a large silver and red blade. The two Ichigos turned to face to who hit them to see Ruby standing there holding her large Scythe.

"Guy's please don't fight." Ruby said in a cute voice, causing both of the Ichigos' eyes to twitch slightly.

"But this Cockbite started it/**_But this Asshat started it!"_** The two yelled at the same time.

"Oh you sorry ass motherfucker, you want some!?" Ichigo yelled as he readied his two Zangetsu blades.

"**_Now you're speaking my Fuckin language!"_** Shiro announced as he summoned his own sword, which was mirror perfect to Ichigo's large blade only it was white.

The two were about to fight before they were bound by a black ribbons, with Blake appearing by Ichigo's side.

Ruby walked up to Ichigo and looked him in the eyes. "Pwease, don't fight anymore." Ruby said cutely. "You're making my sad." She finished as her eyes started to water.

Ichigo sighed, but he relented at the look she was making. "Fine, I'll stop." He groaned out.

"Great." Ruby voiced cheerfully, like she wasn't sad a few seconds ago. Ichigo glanced at Shiro to see him smirking smugly at him, making Ichigo scowl his usual scowl.

"How long have I been here? After I was knocked out by Yoruichi, I just ended up here." Ichigo questioned as Blake released him from the ribbons the bound him.

"You've been here for about a few minutes." Ruby informed.

"But it feels like I've been here for a few hours." Ichigo informed, causing the red and black themed girl to shrug.

"Hey, Blake." Ichigo said, getting the Gambol Shroud's spirit's attention.

"I was wondering if I can use some of your ribbons to wrap this up." Ichigo said motioning to the large Khyber blade in his left hand. The black themed girl nodded as she solidified her Reiatsu to form more of her black ribbons. After she handed Ichigo the Black cloth, he wrapped the large blade around the blade, and tightly wrapped the black cloth in the handle creating a better grip on the handle.

"Thanks, Blake." Ichigo voiced to the black haired girl and noticed her bow twitch slightly after he said that. But she nodded and smiled at the orange haired teen.

"No problem, Ichigo." Blake evenly said.

"Aw, are the love birds getting together." The blonde Zanpaktuo voiced as she appeared in-between the two, causing Blake to sigh in irritation.

"Hey, I've been wondering. How come you didn't tell me your name?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, that. I would have told as soon as you asked me…but now I'm not so sure." The blonde voiced.

"What, how come?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, I'll tell you my name." The blonde stated. "If…you give me a kiss." The blonde teased causing Ichigo to blush immensely.

"W-what?" Ichigo nervously questioned.

"I'm kidding." The blonde causing Ichigo to relax, the blonde smirked before she pounced and captured Ichigo's lips with hers, casing his eyes to widen. The blonde forced her tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds the blonde pulled away revealing the large smile on her face.

"You're a good kisser Ichigo-kun. I can see why Blake enjoyed it." The blonde teased.

"Alright, you've had your kiss. Now can you tell me your name?" Ichigo asked, getting a pout from the blonde.

"Fine, My name is **Enbāserika(Ember Celica)** and I already came up with my own nick name." The blonde stated.

"Well, making your own nick name defeats the purpose of a nick name, but sure let's hear it." Ichigo said. He already came up with a ton of names for everyone else. he really didn't want to do it anymore.

"I want to be called, Yang." The Blonde Zanpaktuo spirit voiced.

"Why, Yang?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I want it to be, do you have a problem with that?" Yang asked darkly as her eyes turned red.

"Nope, not at all, nothing wrong with your name…Nope, not one bit." Ichigo said quickly getting a grin from the blonde.

"Good." Yang said as she leaned her face close to Ichigo's, and gave him a light kiss on his lips before backing away. The blonde joined up with the other Zanpaktuo leaving Ichigo to his own thoughts.

'_The only Zanpaktuo I'm experienced in wielding is Crescent Rose. I only used Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud a few times. And I never used Zangetsu or Ember Celica. So I need help so I can effectively wield all of them.' _Ichigo thought as he felt Zangetsu on his back and the smaller knife Zangetsu sheathed on his right hip.

'**Burn to ash with holy flames, Enbāserika(Ember Celica)' **Ichigo thought as he materialized two golden bracelets on his wrist, causing the orange haired teen to look at them curiously.

_'__**I Bury in Shadow from the Shadow, Hane mawaru shuraudo(Gambol Shroud)**__'_Ichigo internally thought, as the Gambol Shroud materialized on his back running perpendicular with Zangetsu.

'**_Freeze Upon Contact, Mātoruasutā(Myrtenaster_****)**' Ichigo thought as the Myrtenaster materialized on Ichigo's left hip.

'_And finally_ **_Flicker upon the blood stained petals… Gengetsu Bara (Crescent Rose)' _**Ichigo thought as he materialized the large scythe in his hands and grinned madly.

"Hey Guys!" Ichigo yelled getting his Zanpaktuos' attention. "You know how I have little to no experience in wielding most of you guys, I have a little Idea." Ichigo voiced as he readied himself for a fight.

"I know I learn when most I'm on the fly, so how about a little, 6-on-1 battle." Ichigo suggested. Shiro-Zangetsu had a psychotic smirk as he readied his own blade. Ruby and Blake looked somewhat worried, while Weiss and Yang looked excited, and Kuro-Zangetsu slowly drew his own blade and nodded to Ichigo.

"Good." Ichigo muttered as all seven of them charged at each other.

Yoruichi nervously placed near Ichigo's unconscious body while holding a white mask that had five thick red strips on the left side of it.

'_I know Ichigo confided to me that he had Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow powers, but I hoped it wouldn't end up like this.' _Yoruichi thought as she inspected the mask only for it to disintegrate in her hands causing her to narrow her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye Yoruichi noticed another Hollow Mask form on Ichigo's face, only for it to disintegrate a few seconds later.

"What the hell is he doing?" Yoruichi asked as she turned to look at Ichigo, and for a few minutes a Hollow Mask would spontaneously form on his face only for it to break apart a few seconds later. After about half an hour, a gasp sound grabbed Yoruichi's attention.

Yoruichi turned to see Ichigo sitting up staring at the Hollow Mask, before he turned it around and put it on causing Yoruichi to tense ay the spike in Spiritual Pressure, but after a few seconds the mask crumbled.

"Eh, Fuck." Ichigo voiced as he inspected the broken mask.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked unsurely getting the hybrid's attention.

"What, oh it's you, Yoruichi." Ichigo voiced nonchalantly before appeared in front of the purple haired Shinigami and grabbed her, and then threw her into a wall. "That's for drugging me and from what I sense, leaving Momo at the Shinigami's mercy." Ichigo said.

In a split second Ichigo felt something hit him in the face making him turn his head slightly. Yoruichi held her fist in pain. "What the hell is your head made out of?" Yoruichi muttered, which Ichigo ignored.

"Now, why the hell did you take me, if you had the time to save me you could have easily taken Rukia from her cell?!" Ichigo demanded. "I could have held my own against Byakuya, long enough for you to escape with here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up, you know nothing. You may have powers of a Shinigami, You may have powers of a Hollow, and you may have powers of a Quincy, but if you have no idea how to wield any of them, especially while fighting an enemy you know absolutely nothing about, then you're as good as dead." Yoruichi ranted.

"Fine, what's so magical, that you had to drug me, leave everyone to their fate, and stare at me in my sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to help you achieve**, Bankai (Final Release)**" Yoruichi stated, and Ichigo looked away with a slight blush.

"I-is that some sort of…sex move or something?" Ichigo questioned nervously.

"No you idiot! Every Zanpaktuo has two releases. **Shikai (Initial Release)** and **Bankai (Final Release**), to achieve Shikai you must learn your Zanpaktuo's name. To achieve Bankai you must manifest your Zanpaktuo and fight them into submission." Yoruichi informed as she lead Ichigo to an underground room that looked similar to Urahara's.

"It takes about 10 years to be able to manifest your Zanpaktuo spirit…" Yoruichi stated only to get interrupted by Ichigo.

"Really, I've done it a few times actually, it seems pretty easy to me." Ichigo said, and Yoruichi had to hide her surprise.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi asked only to feel someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a short girl with red highlighted messy black hair and silver eyes behind her. Yoruichi noticed she had a weird style of clothing along with a large crimson cloak.

"HI." Ruby said happily.

"Um…hello, who are you?" Yoruichi asked, having a sneaking suspicion on which Zanpaktuo she was by her cloak.

"I'm Crescent Rose, but Ichigo-kun calls me Ruby, I'm not sure if I should allow you to call my Ruby though. You did Kinda drug him. But if you say you're sorry, I might think about it." Ruby said quickly.

"Ah, What?" Yoruichi lost Ruby after started ranting.

"She's saying she doesn't trust you, especially after drugging our wielder." A calm female voice said in a different direction. Yoruichi turned to see a girl with long flowing black hair with a black bow on top her head with amber eyes that were enhanced be light-purple eye-shadow flaring backwards. Yoruichi also noticed the girl had a unique style of clothing.

Yoruichi also noticed that the black themed girl stood in front of Ichigo while reading a book. But Yoruichi could tell that the girl was prepared to protect her master. Which was weird to Yoruichi, most Zanpaktuo are barely on a talking relationship with their Shinigami partner but this girl seemed to genuinely want to protect her Shinigami wielder.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Gambol Shroud, Ichigo calls my Blake…but you can't call me that." Blake replied coldly not even talking her eyes off her book.

"Hey, Yoruichi isn't that bad." Ichigo tried to defend, but Blake's bow twitched slightly as she sighed in irritation. The black themed girl lowered her book and turned to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, you may be as forgiving, to forgive someone who drugged you, kidnapping you, and abandoning your friends, but I'm not." Blake said before she shot a glare at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at Blake, she wasn't scared by the Zanpaktuo's threat, but she only knew a small portion of the beings abilities. What Yoruichi deduced was that the Crescent Rose enhanced Ichigo's speed incredibly, The Myrtenaster allowed him to create those wired symbols, and the Gambol Shroud allowed Ichigo to create clones, and it would make sense that the Zanpaktuo themselves could these things as well. '_But the way this Zanpaktuo spirit acts around Ichigo it seems like, she's possessive of him…oh…OH, Ichigo you sly dog.' _Yoruichi thought with a wide smirk.

Ichigo and Blake saw her smirk and they sighed, it was almost identical to Yang's. So that means she's one of those types of people.

"Oh, Ichigo you're growing up." Yoruichi teased.

"Yes, yes, he's growing at a fine rate…Now what do you need." Blake interjected, she only tolerated of Yang's teasing no one else's.

"Aw, fine. Ruin my fun. I want to help Ichigo achieve Bankai." Yoruichi informed.

"Why does he need a Bankai, he's perfectly fine with us." A somewhat arrogant voice announced.

Yoruichi turned to face the voice to see a girl with long white hair that was pulled back into an off center ponytail, ice blue eyes, and a slight scar on her left eye. What ticked off Yoruichi was the fact the girl wasn't even glancing in her direction regarding as nothing.

"No not fine actually, if you're going to save Rukia you're going to need all the help you can get, and that means achieving your Bankai." Yoruichi stated.

"If it's so useful how come every Shinigami I've fought never used it?" Ichigo questioned.

"Like I said it takes years for even the most experienced Shinigami to learn and even harder to master." Yoruichi stated. "And it's one of the requirements to learn Bankai to become a Captain." She finished.

"Then how come Kenpachi didn't use it?" Ichigo asked.

"Kenpachi is the exception, he hasn't achieved Bankai or Shikai, but he's strong enough to meet the criteria to become Captain." Yoruichi explained. "And Sui-Feng's Bankai is…destructive, that's why she didn't use it in your fight.

"Who's Sui-Feng?" Ichigo asked with a straight face.

"She's the Captain that you fought after Kenpachi, Ichigo." Yoruichi informed.

"I never fought a Captain after Kenpachi." Ichigo stated, taking what Sui-Feng said very seriously.

"Ichigo, don't lie to me, I saw your fight." Yoruichi sighed out.

"I understand what you're saying, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Ichigo replied.

"Fine, have it your way. I don't care." Yoruichi said tiredly. Ruby was laughing at their interaction. Weiss had some amusement in their argument she wouldn't like a wielder who couldn't hold a secret. And Blake found the most amusement in the interaction, she didn't hate Yoruichi she just didn't trust her, well she didn't trust anyone other than Ichigo and his other Zanpaktuo but that was beside the point, plus drugging Ichigo and kidnapping him kind of ruined Blake's image of Yoruichi.

"After you manifest your Zanpaktuo spirit, you need to fight them into submission to gain their Bankai, so all you have to do is fight you Zanpaktuo to gain their Bankai form." Yoruichi explained.

"So all I have to do is beat these girls to gain Bankai?" Ichigo questioned, Yoruichi hesitantly nodded mostly because of the way Ichigo worded the question.

"Yeeeah, I'm gonna have to pass that one." Ichigo voiced.

"But you have too, to achieve Bankai." Yoruichi insisted.

"One, how can you say you'd want to hurt someone as adorable as her." Ichigo said as he pointed to Ruby, who was making a cute face. "Two, I don't fight my friends." Ichigo said as he started counting his fingers. "Three, I promised them I'd never break their trust in me, I think hurting them sorta does that." Ichigo said. "And four, the only Zanpaktuo I would fight isn't here now, and that's because he's a bit of an ass." Ichigo finished, but Yoruichi stared at him with piercing golden eyes.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just have Zangetsu get his pale ass out here." Ichigo signed.

"Finally." Yoruichi muttered.

"**_What the hell do you want now, Ichigo?" _**A watery voiced asked getting Yoruichi's attention. She turned to face who said that to see a mirror copy of Ichigo, only that everything was white except his eyes, which where black sclera with sickly yellow irises.

"Apparently I have to get Bankai." Ichigo stated. "And I have to beat the shit out of my Zanpaktuo spirit, so I thought, why not you?" Ichigo taunted.

"**_Hehe, like you could kick my ass." _**Shiro-Zangetsu replied.

"I kicked it a few hours ago." Ichigo taunted.

"**_Eh, I let you win." _**Shiro stated.

"Bull-Fucking-Shit, I kicked your ass! Fair and square!" Ichigo yelled as he butted his head against Shiro's.

"**_You wana go, you orange haired fuck!" _**Shiro threatened.

"That's the reason I summoned you, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled, the fight would have escalated but the two were hit in the head by a large red and black scythe.

"Ow, that hurt!" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Then you two gotta stop fighting like that." Ruby insisted.

"Fine Ruby, I'll stop." Ichigo muttered, getting a beaming smile from the short girl.

"**_Hehe, someone's whipped." _**Shiro taunted only to face-plant when Ruby hit Shiro in the back on his head.

"This, this weird." Yoruichi muttered to herself as she watched the interaction.

"Anyway Shiro, I want to achieve your Bankai because I don't want to fight one of the girls to get theirs." Ichigo stated, causing the White Zangetsu to look serious.

"**_That's good…because if you fought them, it would have been for no reason." _**Shiro informed.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"**_Because, they don't have a Bankai to achieve…When Kuro-Zangetsu said they were fragments of your power, he meant they were incomplete. The can archive Shikai but never Bankai." _**Shiro informed seriously, causing Ruby, Weiss and Blake to look visibly upset. "**_But, to their special ability compensates for it." _**Shiro stated.

"You mean the abilities I get right, Ruby's enhanced speed, Weiss' Glyphs, Blake's Shadow clones and Yang's Pyrokinesis?" Ichigo clarified.

"**_No you idiot, they would have those abilities even if they could achieve Bankai…Think about it this way…do you think your special enough to do something that takes Shinigami years to master in a few days. Tell me, when you're other Zanpaktuo Materialize, do you not feel a thing? No dip I power?" _**Shiro asked.

"No, not at all. What does that mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"**_You are such an idiot. That is there Special Ability. Since Bankai double's if not quadruples your power, and since the others can't achieve that state, your body, your power, found a way around that and adapted. If you could not have quality, it gave you quantity in its place. Their 'Bankai' is essentially a Summoning. The only reason I'm materialized is because I allowed you to materialize me, I want you to learn Bankai, I want you to get stronger, to place fear into your enemies, your strength mirrors mine and I will not be portrayed by a weak wielder!" _**Shiro yelled.

Ichigo listened intently to what his counterpart was saying, while Yoruichi was surprised by this information.

"I understand Shiro. How are we doing this?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"**_We're going to fight one-on-one. But you can't use Zangetsu. You can use Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica. You can use your Hollow and Quincy powers too. But don't think I'm giving you a win, I can't use any other Zanpaktuo but I can still use both Hollow and Quincy powers as well. If you can beat me…then I give you, Bankai." _**Shiro voiced darkly, causing Ichigo to nod before he faced Ruby, Weiss and Blake but they still looked sad.

"Hey, why are you guys upset?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because, we're inadequate, did you not here what Shiro said, we can't achieve Bankai. We're useless." Weiss stated, causing Ichigo to glare slightly.

"You are not useless, you are not inadequate, you are not powerless, and you are not defective…You're all powerful, useful and I'm proud to be your wielder. You changed me, well slightly, but you have changed me. Having a Bankai doesn't matter to me. I'll just kick ass with you in your Shikai states, and if I need help, I can summon you, materialize you into the real world. I find that far more helpful than any possible Bankai." Ichigo declared, getting a blush Ruby, a grateful look from Weiss, and Blake looked happy.

"Hey, um…why isn't Yang here?" Ichigo questioned as he glanced around.

"I think she's sleeping." Blake informed.

"Huh, weird." Ichigo commented.

"I wana wish you luck, Ichigo-kun." Ruby said before she gave the orange haired teen a hug, the girl let go of Ichigo with a large blush on her face.

"Don't lose, Ichigo. It would be an embarrassment if you did." Weiss stated. "And good luck." She finished quietly.

Blake waked up to Ichigo and planted her lips onto his, surprising Ichigo slightly but he kind of expected it. The black haired girl parted form Ichigo. "Good luck, Ichigo." Blake whispered before she joined with Ruby and Weiss, who were standing near Yoruichi.

"Hehe…So you and Ichigo, huh?" Yoruichi asked to the Black themed girl.

"Shut up." Blake muttered as she opened her book and started reading.

"So, you're not going to watch your boyfriend fight?" Yoruichi teased and noticed her bow twitch slightly as Blake glanced at her.

"I don't need to watch him fight to know he's going to win." Blake coldly replied.

"What's going on here?" a female voice asked getting the groups attention.

"Ichigo's fighting Zangetsu to achieve a Bankai, and Zangetsu told Ichigo about our problem, but Ichigo didn't care." Blake informed.

"Awww, I bet you felt all mushy inside." Yang teased only to get elbowed in the side by Blake.

"Shhh, guys Ichigo's about to fight." Ruby said.

"Aww, you want to cheer your boyfriend on, that's' so cute." Yang teased, earning a blush from the black and red themed girl.

"Shut up." Ruby muttered.

"I don't hear you denying it." Yang said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo Harem:<strong>

** Ruby Rose**

** Weiss Schnee**

** Blake Belladonna**

** Yang Xiao Long**

** Sui-Feng **

** (Fem)Ulquiorra **

** Bambietta Basterbine**


	5. The Weirdness Continues

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"Speech"

'_thought or internal speech'_

Ichigo stared down his white counterpart, thinking of possible strategies he could use to fight. Shiro smiled psychotically as he reached back and grabbed the large blade on his back. The white bandages that covered the blade automatically un-wrapped themselves from and Shiro wrapped them around his hand and wrist.

"**_Hehehe, you think I'm going to go easy on you, Ichigo?" _**Shiro asked as used the bandages to spin the large blade around.

"I'd be insulted if you did." Ichigo replied, as he materialized Crescent Rose's compact form into his lower back, Gambol Shroud onto his upper back, Myrtenaster on his right hip and Ember Celica on his wrists.

"**_Heheh, good Ichigo!" _**Shiro yelled before he threw the large blade towards Ichigo. The orange haired teen quickly jumped out of the way and sprinted towards his white copy. Shiro pulled the large blade back to himself just as Ichigo brandished Gambol shroud, and their two cleaver-like swords clashed in sparks.

"**_Hehehehehe!"_** Shiro cackled as he over powered Ichigo and slashed at his chest. But Ichigo's **Blut** protected him from most of the attack. Shiro swung the large blade again only for Ichigo to duck under the blade and send a devastating kick towards the Hollow's chest sending it back a few feet.

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the underground area as the two Ichigos' battled constantly pairing another's attacks. Ichigo pushed his white twin back and delivered a skull fracturing punch to Shiro's face, stunning him. Ichigo jumped up and gave Shiro a powerful kick, sending the hollow through several boulders.

Shiro slowly stood up and looked at the Shinigami hybrid. "**_You should know Ichigo, it's pretty stupid to get me further from you!" _**Shiro yelled as he pointed his fingers at Ichigo and a red orb started to form on his fingers.

"Ah, fuck me." Ichigo muttered before he was enveloped in a beam of red energy, the energy caused the ground to explode sending debris and dust into the air. Shiro looked at the dust with a slight scowl waiting for it to clear.

The dust cleared revealing Ichigo perfectly fine, with a large rotating glyph protecting him. The glyph vanished allowing Ichigo and his clone to have perfect clarity of each other. "You know Shiro, I'm curious, if I'm trying to get Zangetsu's Bankai. How come I'm only fighting you?" Ichigo questioned causing his hollow to sigh slightly.

"**_Asking questions in the middle of battle, man what a classic case of Ichigo stupidity." _**Shiro muttered. "**_Because the way we are right now, we're two separate personalities. With me being the dominate one, so you get to fight me." _**Shiro voiced.

"Wait, when I first met you, you and Kuro looked like you had combined. How come you aren't now?" Ichigo questioned, while simultaneously preparing Myrtenaster.

"**_Eh, a few reasons actually. One, because I'd be a one-sided fight, we'd totally kick your ass if we were combined. Two, I want to see how we compare, if you can defeat me in a 0ne-on-one fight then I'll acknowledge you, having Kuro would redundant to that. And three, I'm the dominate personality right now, so I get to choose if you are worthy of our Bankai." _**Shiro voiced before a psychotic smirk formed onto his face. "**_Now enough talk, LET'S FIGHT!" _**Shiro yelled as he threw his Zangetsu blade at Ichigo.

The orange haired teen vanished in speed, when a white glyph appeared under him and appeared behind his white clone. Ichigo stabbed the rapier in a chaotic fashion at Shiro's exposed back but the Hollow was able to evade the attack. Shiro slashed the large blade at Ichigo, only for it to be stopped by the rapier.

Ichigo jumped back and the Myrtenaster's revolver cylinder rotated from white to light-blue, causing the blade gleaned a light blue. Ichigo swiped his rapier several times in Shiro's direction, launching several waves of Ice-based Reiatsu. Shiro jumped to evade the first attack but was unable to doge mid-air as the rest of the attacks raced towards him. The ground underneath Shiro froze when Ichigo's first attack made contact with it, creating dozens of giant ice spikes. The ice waves eventually collided the-air born Shiro encasing him in ice, with him trapped he fell towards the giant Ice spikes but before they collided the Ice exploded in White and Red energy.

The explosion shattered the surrounding ice leaving Shiro un-scathed. The White Ichigo faced Ichigo before he smirked insanely. **"Getsuga…Tenshō(Moon Fang…Heaven-Piercer)!" **Shiro yelled as he slashed his large blade downward creating a large crescent wave of White Reiatsu that had a red outline to it. The wave headed towards Ichigo at blinding speeds. Ichigo knew he couldn't dodge it so he quickly raised his hand to his face, right as the wave collided with him.

The crescent wave created a large explosion as it impacted the ground kicking up a lot of dust. The dust cleared to showing Ichigo kneeling and panting with left side of his face covered in a white mask that had red stripes on it. But the mask crumbled after a few seconds. Ichigo stood up showing he had several cuts over his body and glared slightly at his hollow.

'_So that's what that technique's called, huh, I wonder why Shiro never used it in our spare?' _Ichigo thought as he glanced back to see a large half-mile trench behind him. '_And that explains it.' _Ichigo mused in a deadpan.

Ichigo faced his hollow but noticed he was gone. The sound of whistling air got his attention, making Ichigo backflip out of the way, just as he did that a large blade embedded itself into the ground he was just standing on. Ichigo jumped onto the large blade as Shiro tried to pull the blade out of the ground, and started slashing at Shiro's exposed arm and shoulder.

Shiro angrily yanked the sword out of the ground, tripping Ichigo in the process, and began to spin the large sword again. Shiro whipped the large sword in Ichigo's direction, but Myrtenaster switched from light-blue to a fiery red. Ichigo used the rapier to block the attack easily, before he disappeared.

Ichigo's rapier gleaned a green-ish yellow as he charged towards Shiro, while simultaneously evading Shiro's attacks. With Myrtenaster enhancing Ichigo's spend and agility he was able to successfully evade all the attacks Shiro dealt. Ichigo slashed his rapier at Shiro's chest as the blade changed from its green-ish yellow color to a luminescent violet color. When the blade cut Shiro, a cyclone of white streaks enveloped him covering him with cuts.

Shiro scowled at his Zanpaktuo to see the bandages attached it were completely shredded. "**_Man, that sucks." _**Shiro muttered. The White Ichigo looked forward to see Ichigo had disappeared again and before he could do anything he was skewered by dozens of Black Arrows with red outlines.

The Hollow cranked his neck to the side to see Ichigo standing on top of a large boulder, holding a black and red outlined spirit bow.

Ichigo leveled his Quincy Bow at Shiro-Zangetsu and pulled the spirit string. When the holy arrow was formed, Ichigo began to compact its energy making the arrow smaller, and the started to surround the arrow in more energy than compacted it again, Ichigo repeated the process several times in the span of a few seconds before he released the spirit string launching the arrow.

The Holy arrow flew towards Shiro at blinding speeds, but half-way between Ichigo and Shiro, the arrow exploded becoming dozens of smaller faster arrows. The arrows impaled the Hollow through the chest.

"**_Heheheh…Now you're getting it, Ichigo." _**Shiro-Zangetsu announced as he pulled the arrows out of his chest. "**_To defeat me, you need to be ruthless, don't hold back for me, because I will kill you if you do!" _**Shiro yelled as he grabbed his Zangetsu blade and charged at Ichigo.

The Orange haired Quincy fired a barrage of arrows at the approaching Hollow, but he evaded most of the arrows. The Hollow slashed its over-sized cleaver sword at Ichigo's chest, but as soon as it collided with Ichigo he vanished in a storm of rose petals.

Shiro felt cold steel on his neck, causing the hollow to smirk. He turned to see Ichigo behind him holing Crescent Rose to his neck. "Do you surrender?" Ichigo asked as he held the large blade to his hollow's neck.

"**_Fuck no!" _**Shiro yelled as he ducked under Ichigo and kicked him in the chest, sending Ichigo through a bounder.

Ichigo stood up to see Shiro holding his Zangetsu blade above his head, when the blade starting to glow Ichigo's eyes widened. Ichigo held Crescent Rose tightly as he made the blade face outwards and began to condense Reiatsu into the blade.

"**Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)!"** The two Ichigo's yelled in unison. Ichigo swiped Crescent Rose upwards launching a condensed wave of Red Reiatsu that had a black outline, while Shiro slashed Zangetsu downwards launching a crescent wave of white Reiatsu that had a red outline to it.

The two waves clashed creating a large explosion kicking up tons of dust blocking Shiro's view of Ichigo. Shiro narrowed his eyes waiting for Ichigo to attack, but a barrage of orange flame-like projectiles surprised him. Shiro forced himself to evade the attack but a stray shot hit his hand, sending the Zangetsu blade flying.

Ichigo appeared through the dust cloud and slammed a fist right into Shiro's face, while simultaneously firing Ember Celica launching the Hollow back a few feet.

Shiro glared at Ichigo before he charged with his fists, Ichigo ducked under Shiro's attack and delivered an upper cut to Shiro's chin sending the Hollow back. Ichigo sprinted at Shiro and front flipped sending a kick towards Shiro's head. Shiro dodged by jumping back but felt a boulder behind him causing him to curse.

The Hollow tried to move forward only for Ichigo to grab onto the top of Shiro's head and slam him through the boulder, embedding the Hollow in the rock. The rock exploded in Red and White energy.

"**_Okay, now I'm pissed!" _**Shiro yelled as he charged towards Ichigo, Shiro swung a fist at Ichigo only for the orange haired teen to catch it, then sent five quick jabs to Shiro's abdomen and face, while also using Ember Celica to create explosions increasing the damage.

Shiro groggily stood up and faced Ichigo, before he charged again. The hollow swung a fist towards Ichigo's face only for the hybrid to catch it with one hand.

Ichigo tightened his grip on Shiro's fist and started to twist it, bringing the Hollows to his knees. Ichigo leaned in close before he reared his fist back and slammed into Shiro's face, sending the Hollow flying through a nearby boulder and was embedded into the ground.

"**_Hehehhe *Pant* Heheheh *Pant* hehehe." _**Shiro-Zangetsu chuckled still in the ground facing the 'sky'. Ichigo slowly walked towards Shiro's form, he himself was sweating but forced himself to summon Crescent Rose.

Ichigo stood over Shiro's form and held the large bladed tip of Crescent Rose over Shiro's face. "So…Do you surrender now?" Ichigo questioned sarcastically.

**_"Hehehe, you got me…I'll acknowledge you as my wielder, Ichigo. You have proven yourself strong enough. But don't get weaker, because if you do, I will come and I will kick your ass." _**Shiro threatened before he disappeared.

"Wait, is that it?" Ichigo asked himself as he glanced around.

"**_No you idiot! I just had to return to heal myself. Now that you proved yourself, I'll give you access to our Bankai." _**Shiro voiced from inside Ichigo's mind. Ichigo listened or heard or whatever it is you do to understand someone from inside your own mind.

Ichigo put Crescent Rose into Its 'storage mode' and put it on his lower back. Then walked towards his 'audience', while walking toward them Ichigo noticed something odd about them. They were all holding flags either with his name printed on them or his face. '_How did they get those flags all the way down here?' _Ichigo thought.

"Great job Ichigo-kun, that was so awesome!" Ruby gushed happily as she hugged the orange haired teen. "You were all 'come at me.' and Shiro was all 'you can't do shit' then you were all 'Wacha' and then hit him in the face. Then he was all 'Ahh, I have been defeated' it was so awesome." Ruby ranted animatedly while doing several poses to emphasize her point.

"You did better than expected, Ichigo." Weiss voiced. "Keep up the good work." She finished with a slight smile.

"You did really well, Ichigo. I've never been prouder to have a wielder such as you." Blake said calmly, earning a blush from the hybrid.

Ichigo was about to reply but it was cut off when Yang embraced him in a tight hug. "This is the best day ever! You're finally in the big leagues, Ichigo!" Yang announced as she hugged Ichigo tighter.

"Ow…Yang…you're…squeezing me." Ichigo groaned out. Yang quickly saw Ichigo's face start to take a blue hue causing her too immediately let go.

"Oh, sorry, I was just so excited! It's not every day someone earns their Bankai! Now no one's going to mess with us." Yang voiced with a large grin.

"It's alright and it was far easier to kick Shiro's ass than I thought it would be." Ichigo stated.

"Yes, you could say it was a…Hollow victory…" Yang voiced, getting groans from everyone.

"Ignoring Yang's terrible pun, I'm glad you got your Bankai Ichigo-kun, now you'll be able to protect everyone close to you." Blake stated.

"Oh Yeah, and we're going to kick everyone's butt. Just think thinking about is making me excited!" Ruby announced.

"Um, when did you get so violent, Ruby?" Ichigo asked the black and red themed girl.

"I'm not violent! I just have a health disposition for hurting people who displease you." Ruby corrected.

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, that's the best answer I'll probably get in that regard." Ichigo muttered to himself before he faced Yoruichi.

"So how long did it take for me to kick Zangetsu's ass?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hmm, it only took you about five hours, Ichigo. There's a probably record that you just broke." Yoruichi said with obvious surprise.

"Thanks to you really, Yoruichi. Even if you did kidnap me, you're still okay in my book." Ichigo voiced with respect, but Yoruichi deflated slightly at the kidnapping comment.

Ichigo almost flinched but held it back, as he felt Uryū's Spiritual pressure skyrocket. '_What's going on?' _Ichigo thought.

"Hey guys, there's a Hot Spring here. Do you want to relax?" Yoruichi asked to Ichigo, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Yes!" Ruby and Yang announced together.

"That sounds nice." Blake stated with Weiss nodding in agreement.

"What about you, Ichigo. Do you want to rest in the hot springs?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'll pass, my fight with Zangetsu kicked up a lot of dust, and I feel a bit stuffy I was hoping go for a walk to clear myself up." Ichigo lied seamlessly.

"Alright." Yoruichi relented. "But, you know where you can find us." Yoruichi said with a smirk before she left leading the girls to the hot spring, leaving Ichigo alone. The Orange haired teen felt Uryū's Spiritual presence take a complete dive.

Ichigo hurried and left the underground hideout. When he was outside he dismissed Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica, and summoned his Zangetsu blades. Ichigo placed the larger blade on his back and sheathed the trench knife on his hip, and then began to focus on Uryū's signature before he disappeared in a blur of speed.

Ichigo appeared near a location that was totally decimated. "What, what the hell happened here?" Ichigo voiced out, as he noticed the area was covered in blood. Ichigo took a step forward but stepped on something causing him to look down, what he saw surprised him.

The orange haired teen bent down and picked up a chain that was linked to a cross, A Quincy cross and Ichigo noticed it was charred. Ichigo quickly tensed when he heard the sound of panting, he turned to see a woman leaning against a wall bleeding out.

"Holy shit." Ichigo muttered as he inspected the damage done to her. "Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he knelt down in front of the injured woman.

"*Pant* F-father, father." The woman mumbled incoherently, but Ichigo heard.

"Father? Who's your father?" Ichigo questioned. "Will he help?" he asked.

"F-father, will, father will…please help me." the woman continued to mumble causing the Orange haired teen to sigh. '_How the hell I'm I suppose to help her? Well I could always do what I do to heal myself, just by forcing a shit ton of Reiatsu to heal my wounds…maybe that'll help.' _Ichigo mused as he placed his hands and the girl's shoulders.

"Look, I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm going to try and heal you alright…_but if I fuck up, it is not my fault._" Ichigo said, saying the last part mostly to himself. Ichigo's hands started to glow a luminescent blue and held his hands on the woman's chest and began to force his Spiritual energy into the gravely injured woman.

Nemu's injuries started to slowly heal and she was able to see more clearly. She noticed an orange haired teen in front of her healing her which was redundant due to her being an artificial body with an artificial soul. But she began to feel a weird tingly feeling in her head and chest before she collapsed again.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo yelled as the woman collapsed into his arms. "That shouldn't have happened." Ichigo muttered. "Hey Lady, wake up!" Ichigo yelled as he shook the woman.

The woman's eyes slowly opened and widened in surprise. "Father?!" She yelled.

"Um…no, it's Ichigo." Ichigo replied dryly.

"Father, you actually saved me!" The woman said with obvious surprise.

"No, it's Ichigo, I-C-H-I-G-O…say it with me." Ichigo voiced, but was cut off when the woman latched onto him.

"You do love me." the woman muttered.

"Okay, seriously. I'm not your father. You don't even look anything like me." Ichigo stated.

"But of course your me father. You created me after all." The woman muttered.

"How, I don't even know your name." Ichigo said in disbelief.

"My name's Nemu Kurotsuchi." She informed.

"See, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki, we have to totally different last names, not even remotely close." Ichigo stated. Nemu titled her head to the side in thought before she focused on Ichigo.

"My name's Nemu Kurosaki. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's daughter." Nemu informed.

"What! You can't just do that, you just said your last name was Kurotsuchi! You can't take it back now!" Ichigo yelled, but Nemu seemed to be unaffected by it.

"I never said that, why would I say my name's Kurotsuchi if my name's Kurosaki." Nemu said confused.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! Did I lose to Shiro and hit my head hard enough to land myself in a coma, because now I'm in upside-down world where shit doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo yelled.

"F-father?" Nemu asked nervously, afraid that Ichigo was mad at her.

"Look." Ichigo sighed out. "Just call me Ichigo, alright." Ichigo voiced.

"I-I don't know, wouldn't it be disrespectful to address you with such familiarity." Nemu said.

"I asked you too, didn't I?" Ichigo asked.

"O-of course, Ichigo-sama." Nemu said with a slight bow.

"I think that's the best we're going to get here." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Alright, the argument of your parentage aside, have you seen a young man with glasses and wears a shit ton of white?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean the Quincy?" Nemu asked, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Yes the Quincy, what happened to him, and what happened here?" Ichigo said as he motioned to the blood filled area.

"The Quincy fought Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain had to release his Bankai but the Quincy was able to win. Shortly after The Quincy defeated the Captain, another Captain came and detained the Quincy. With the injuries the Quincy sustained I assume he would be taken to the 4th division to be healed and kept." Nemu explained.

The information caused Ichigo to scowl. "You said, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi? If you can remember that, how come you don't remember him as your father? You said your name was Nemu Kurotsuchi before you changed it to mine." Ichigo asked.

"I remember everything." Nemu stated as a melancholic look formed on her face. "I remember everything, how Kurotsuchi treated me, how he hurt me, tortured me, because I did something wrong. But I never felt any dis-loyalty to him. Yet now, I feel so different, I don't know what you did. But whatever you did opened my eyes." Nemu explained. "I –I can't call that man my Father, but you, but you actually treated me like a father would a daughter…and I want you to be mine." Nemu stated before she hugged Ichigo.

"Um…Ah fuck, that's a pretty deep confession, fuck I really can't say no or I'll sound like a total ass…Fine, I'll be your…Father." Ichigo said making a face. Nemu said 'Thank you' a few times into Ichigo's chest, with him awkwardly patting her back.

"You said Kurotsuchi tortured you, am I correct?" Ichigo questioned, getting a nod from Nemu. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" Ichigo asked, getting wide eyes from Nemu.

"W-why would you do that?" Nemu questioned.

"Well if you are…my daughter." Ichigo said awkwardly. "Then I'll have to beat the shit out of whoever hurt you, since Captain Douchebag did, I have to kick his ass." Ichigo explained.

"N-no one's ever done that for me before." Nemu shy replied.

"That's good, now when I do it, I will seem far more badass." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"What?" Nemu asked curiously.

"Nothing just that I'm going to kick Kurotsuchi's ass is all." Ichigo quickly replied. "Now let's go." Ichigo said as he walked off in a direction.

Nemu looked at Ichigo weirdly. "Um…Ichigo-sama, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, is in that direction." Nemu said while pointing in the opposite direction he was facing.

"Tch, I knew that. I just got turned around, that's all." Ichigo voiced as he turned around and headed to where the Captain was with Nemu following him.

"Are you going to try and kill Captain Kurosuchi?" Nemu asked nervously.

"Um…do you want me too?" Ichigo asked, while he has never killed anyone before but he wasn't opposed to the idea, especially if this guy tortured his own daughter just because she messed something up. People like that shouldn't really be allowed to exist.

"I'm, I'm, mot sure." Nemu voiced.

"That's fine, I'll just beat him until he can't move." Ichigo stated getting a shaky nod from Nemu.

Nemu lead Ichigo to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute where Kurotsuchi usually resides preforming experiments. Nemu knew that's where Kurotsuchi would hide to heal himself from the injuries The Quincy dealt. Eventually the two arrived room that had a sign on the door saying 'Enter and you die'.

"Come on, let's go." Ichigo said as he opened the door and saw a grotesque 'human' forming from a liquid state. "Ewww." Ichigo muttered.

"*Pant* so, you turned on me *pant* Heh? And I've always been so kind *Pant* yet you betray me?" The human thing voiced heavily to Nemu.

"Yeah dude, she told me you're a complete Douche, so I'm going to kick your ass." Ichigo said as he reached for his back and pulled the large cleaver sword off his back. Nemu stood behind Ichigo nervously holding herself.

"*pant* you think *pant* you can defeat…."**Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **Kurotsuchi started only to be enveloped by a wave of Spiritual Energy that came from Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied dryly as the dust cleared revealing an unconscious Captain. "Man that was fucking easy." Ichigo commented, and Nemu had a slight sweatdrop at what happened.

"Um…Ichigo-sama, Captain Kurotsuchi was on the losing side of the fight with the Quincy and had to escape. You only won so easily because he was recovering from the battle." Nemu explained.

"Really, damn I thought I was just that good." Ichigo muttered under his breathe.

"Don't worry Ichigo-sama. I thought that was pretty…Cool." Nemu stated.

"Damn right, I was." Ichigo voiced before he focused on Nemu. "You said Ishida was being held at the Fourth Division right, should I try and break him out. You are more of informed about this place?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I don't think you should do that, Ichigo-sama." Nemu muttered nervously.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned with narrowed eyes, increasing Nemu's emotions from nervousness to fear.

"B-b-because, The Division is surrounded by Shinigami. But from their reputation they won't harm the Quincy. They'll heal him and then detain him. He won't be harmed. If any other of the intruders were captured they too would go there too." Nemu fearfully replied, which Ichigo picked up on.

"Why are you scared?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, if I displease my father he'd hurt me…I-I thought you'd hurt me too." Nemu softly replied, causing Ichigo to sigh.

"Look Nemu, you said that you wanted me to be your father, right?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from the artificial Shinigami.

"That means you saw something in me, that was 'Different' from your original father…So if I'm different from him, logically I won't act the same way as him." Ichigo reasoned getting a slight nod from Nemu.

"And just because I get pissed off and rant, doesn't mean I'd actively hurt you okay." Ichigo stated. "Now come on, I'm going back and I'm going to fuckin sleep because I'm exhausted." Ichigo said.

"Do you want to stay here, or follow me, because either way I really don't care?" Ichigo asked.

"I…I want to stay with my father." Nemu stated as she grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Fine." Ichigo muttered. He honestly didn't really care what happened anymore, first a Shinigami appears in his room and almost gets his family killed, and then she sacrificed herself to save him. Then he starts fighting soul eating monsters that pray upon the dead and the living. Then super powerful Shinigami come kick his ass, take his powers and kidnap Rukia. He regained his powers and learned he was a mixture of a Shinigami, a Quincy, and a Hollow. He then charged Soul Society kicks almost everyone's ass and now has a daughter.

'_Man my life is fucking weird. But you know all of this could be a hallucination and I'm in an Insane Asylum…no I'm not that lucky.' _Ichigo thought as he walked back to the underground hideout with Nemu following him. Ichigo climbed down the comically large ladder and saw the underground area empty.

"Ichigo-sama, what are we doing here?" Nemu asked.

"This is where, I'm hiding and this is where I'm going to sleep." Ichigo voiced, causing Nemu to look at the rocky terrain.

"Um, Ichigo-sama, I couldn't in good conscience allow you to sleep on such an un-unruly area." Nemu voiced, as she laid down flat. "Here, use my body as a bed." Nemu stated, causing Ichigo to blush madly.

"G-get up! Don't say things like that! People will get the wrong idea!" Ichigo announced, causing Nemu to stand up and look at him in confusion.

"Why would they get the wrong Idea?" Nemu asked confused, causing Ichigo's eyes to twitch.

"B-because, people will think something…sexual is going on. People are idiots like that." Ichigo voiced.

"I'm only offering to use my body to comfort yours. There's nothing sexual about it." Nemu stated with a straight face.

Ichigo just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "When I said I was going to sleep here, I meant sleep in this location, not this exact area. There is a bed here somewhere." Ichigo explained.

"That does make sense." Nemu said to herself.

Ichigo nodded and headed to the rooms inside the underground area but ran into a passed out Renji. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea." Nemu stated.

"I wasn't asking you! How would you know if you were with me the entire time?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Huh, oh yeah." Nemu muttered. Ichigo noticed Renji was passed out in front of a door causing him to narrow his eyes slightly. '_It's not like something bad will happen if I open this door.' _Ichigo thought.

Ichigo opened the door only for an orange flame-like projectile to explode into his face. "We told you to get out you pervert!" Yang's voice yelled as Ichigo was launched back.

"Um…Yang, I think that was Ichigo." Ruby stated.

"Oh crap!" Yang yelled. "Do you think he'll be mad?" Yang asked.

"Of course he is. I would be." Weiss snapped out in irritation.

Ichigo just laid on the ground starting at the artificial sky in annoyance. '_Is this my life?' _Ichigo thought as he felt excruciating pain in his face. The girls huddled around him but he kept starting forward. '_I guess I have to just bottle up my anger until I eventually snap…and it will be beautiful when I do.' _Ichigo thought whimsically.

"Um…are you alright Ichigo-sama?" Nemu asked getting the girl's attention.

"Ichigo, who is this?" Blake asked as she looked at the artificial Shinigami.

"I'm Nemu Kurosaki, I'm Ichigo's daughter." Nemu informed, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Ichigo, what the hell you leave for a few hours and you adopt someone!" Yang announced, which he ignored as he stared into nothingness.

"Um…is he alright?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Of course he is. He wasn't hit that hard." Weiss stated.

'_There's nothing that could make this moment any worse.' _Ichigo thought, but lo and behold Yoruichi came up and looked down to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I have some serious news. Renji came by and said Rukia's execution has been moved up. It's tomorrow." Yoruichi explained.

'_Yeah…It's not like I didn't see that coming.' _Ichigo thought sarcastically as he slowly stood up. '_I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm annoyed…I'm going to bed.' _Ichigo thought.

"Um…Ichigo, are you alright?" Ruby asked only to receive a groan from the orange haired teen.

"I'm just going to walk over this way, now, excuse me. Yes, thank you. Pardon me, coming through." Ichigo voiced as he walked through Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Yoruichi. "Yes excuse me, yes pardon me. Excuse me, yes thank you. Pardon me, coming through. Yes excuse me, yes pardon me." Ichigo kept saying even though he already passed the group and continued to say that as he entered the other room with Nemu quickly following him.

"Ah, what just happened?" Yang asked.

"I think Ichigo's annoyed." Blake stated.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked only to receive a deadpan look from the black haired girl. "Hehe…Right." Yang said sheepishly.

Ichigo scowled at his bed, or where his bed was. There was just a blank spot. "Okay, I think I'm starting to lose it." Ichigo whispered out only for Nemu to hug him.

"It's alright Ichigo-sama." Nemu stated, causing Ichigo to sigh before he laid down on the empty spot and closed his eyes. Before he opened them and focused on Nemu to see her starting at him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to observe how you sleep." Nemu stated.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I really don't sleep or dream, so I was hoping I could learn from observing you. I-is that alright?" Nemu questioned nervously.

"It's fine." Ichigo stated he honestly didn't care if she watched him sleep. Ichigo relaxed himself and entered the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Harem:<strong>

** -Zanpakuto Spirit**

**Ruby Rose**

**Weiss Schnee **

**Blake Belladonna **

**Yang Xiao Long  
><strong>

** -Shingami**

** Sui-Feng**

** -Arrancar**

**(Fem)Ulquiorra**

** -Quincy**

** Bambietta Basterbine**

** Giselle Gewelle**

** Candice Catnipp**

**I'm not going to remove anyone after this. This is it. I have a plan for Three-way-crossover with Bleach/RWBY/Highschool dxd, so if this Harem is too small for you then don't be upset, If you know anything about the DXD world then you know why, there's fucking Harems everywhere in that world. **

**Ichigo and Momo will have a elderly-brotherly/littler-sister bond. Because I always saw Momo and Toshiro being together.**

**Ichigo and Yoruichi will have a teasing Elderly-sister/little-brother bond, also because Yoruichi doesn't seem like the settling down type. **

**Ichigo and Nemu will have a Father-daughter relationship. **


	6. Executions and Defeat

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"Speech"

'_thought or internal speech' _

At Sōkyoku Hill, stood the Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the First Division Captain. He watched several nameless prison guards lead Rukia the Execution's platform. And he was waiting to activate the Sōkyoku, a large halberd which was used to execute Shinigami who have broken severe laws. Few of the Captains where there watching the Execution, them being Sui-Feng, Shunsui Kyōraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Retsu Unohana all of them had their lieutenants with them.

Sui-Feng watched the whole thing with an apathetic gaze. Sense her encounter with Ichigo, her focus has been split between either her quest for bringing her old master to justice and having another fight with Ichigo. Her interest in the orange haired Shinigami escalated after her fight. She heard that Ichigo fought Byakuya shortly after their fight, but Ichigo had to retreat. Even still, Ichigo received no injuries from his and Byakuya's fight. Sui-Feng just hoped that there next battle would be exciting.

Everyone watched as Rukia was lifted to the execution platform and the Sōkyoku engulf in flames, and began to take the shape of a phoenix.

"This is the true form of the Spearhead of Sōkyoku and the Executioner of the Grand Penalty. After it pierces through the criminal's body, the Grand Penalty ends." Yamamoto stated as the Fire Bird launched itself at Rukia's bound body.

There was a large flash, the flash died down to reveal that Ichigo was blocking the Sōkyoku with a large oversized Cleaver sword with one hand. Ichigo cast a sideways glance at a shocked Rukia. "Sup." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, What the hell are you doing?! You're going to die! Leave before it's too late!?" Rukia demanded.

"Yeah, I'm just going to ignore you." Ichigo stated, but the flame bird charged again causing Ichigo to sigh before he jumped on the large execution platform.

"What are you doing Ichigo?! It's coming around, leave!" Rukia demanded.

"Shhh." Ichigo sounded as he made a signal with his hands. Before the Sōkyoku touched the elevated executioners platform a red and black blur sped through it. Destroying the platform and freeing Rukia form her binds.

Ichigo grabbed onto Rukia before she feel and held her over his shoulder. "W-what just happened?" Rukia stuttered out.

"I did." said a voice from behind Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia cranked her neck to see where the voice came from and was surprised to see a young girl with black hair with red high-lights, silver eyes, black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, along with a long red crimson cloak. What surprised Rukia the most was the large Scythe she held that was twice the girl's size.

"Come on Ruby, let's go." Ichigo ordered getting a nod from the scythe wielder, just before he jumped off the execution platform, with Ruby quickly following. Rukia screamed as she and Ichigo fell, but before they slammed into the ground they froze mid-air. Rukia glanced down to see Ichigo was standing on top of some sort of white symbol that looked like a snowflake.

"I'm so glad Weiss caught us." Ruby said by Ichigo's side.

"If she didn't, it'd probably look bad for her and we both know how she'd react to that." Ichigo commented getting a slight giggle from the Scythe wielder.

"Yeah, she is a little crazy like that." Ruby replied with no malice in her words.

The two jumped off the Glyph and faced the Shinigami Captains who looked at Ichigo in shock. "Ruby." Ichigo said getting her attention. "Take Rukia and get as far away from here as 'Fast' as you can." Ichigo ordered as he tossed the Rukia to her.

Ruby gave Ichigo a salute, before she gave the Shinigami captains a smirk before she vanished from sight in a swirl of Rose petals. The speed she had was so fast that none of the Captains could follow. Ichigo glanced at the Captains and ran a hand through his orange hair.

"Well get him you idiots!" Sui-Feng ordered to the Vice-Captains who just stood there. While she liked Ichigo she knew that if she didn't do something she would be branded a possible traitor.

The Vice-Captains charged at Ichigo, but he just stood there smirking at them. Marechiyo glared at Ichigo and charged hoping to get some payback but he froze. Marechiyo glanced down to see a Black symbol under him. "W-what?" He asked confused only to be thrown back.

Marechiyo slowly got up and faced forward to see a young girl with white hair that was pulled in an off-center pony tail, Icy blue eyes and was dressed in Light blue, white and some red clothing. He also noticed the girl's clothing and posture had a regal look to them. Marechiyo had to flinch at the blade she pulled out. It looked strikingly similar to the blade Ichigo used to wipe the floor with him.

"Hmm…I'm not sure I should even use this blade on such a nuisance like you…but Ichigo-kun want's this done quickly." Weiss voiced in an aloof manner which pissed Marechiyo off.

"Do you know who I…AhhhHHH!" Marechiyo began to say only to scream in pain as blood exploded everywhere from his body.

"Am? No and quite frankly I don't care." Weiss stated from behind the fat Shinigami, as he passed out from the pain.

While Weiss was fighting Marechiyo, Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu continued to charge at Ichigo and began to release their Zanpaktuo's. Only to be intercepted by two blurs. Isane's body bust with blood as one of the blurs past her, while Chōjirō was sent flying back as a fiery explosion went off in his face. Both attacks rendered the Vice-Captains unconscious.

The blurs plus Weiss landed next to Ichigo, and the blurs revealed themselves to be Blake and Yang. Sui-Feng narrowed her eyed at Weiss and Blake, their Reiatsu signature matched that of the Weapons Ichigo used against her. But that would mean Ichigo either gave his Zanpaktuo to someone else or they were the Zanpaktuo spirit themselves. Both of which would be surprising.

Ichigo suddenly raised his large Khyber knife sword to block a sudden attack by Byakuya. "It's been a while huh, Byakuya." Ichigo stated as he held off the Captains attack, but Byakuya didn't say anything keeping his usual aloof face.

"What's up? Now don't you look all depressed?" Ichigo taunted with a smirk as he began to push the captain back slightly. Yang, Blake and Weiss stood back and waited for the other Shinigami to interfere with the fight.

"You want to save Rukia, huh? When I kill you, I will execute her with my own hands." Byakuya stated.

"Hmph." Ichigo sounded with a smirk, before he pulled Zangetsu back and slammed it down onto Byakuya's blade sending the Captain back.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo with annoyance. "I hope you understand how pointless this is?" Byakuya asked.

"Byakuya." Ichigo said condescendingly. "I don't know if you understand or not, but I will kick your ass and I will save Rukia." Ichigo stated before he charged again and slammed the large blade against Byakuya's. But the Captain was able to push Ichigo back, causing the orange haired teen to narrow his eyes at the Captain.

Ichigo smirked before he sprinted at Byakuya and jumped, while simultaneously slashing down at the Captain. Byakuya blocked the sword with his sword, but the ground underneath him cracked under the pressure. Ichigo landed on the ground and slashed at Byakuya's legs only for the Captain to jump up. Ichigo quickly slammed Zangetsu against Byakuya's blade while he was still up in the air, sending the Captain back.

Ichigo speed at Byakuya again and slashed at his side only for the Captain to block it. "Hmph." Ichigo sounded before he jumped back from Byakuya, getting a raised eyebrow from him. Ichigo grabbed the black cloth from his Zangetsu blade and began to spin it, reminiscent to the way Shiro-Zangetsu did.

"Hehe, this is exciting." Ichigo muttered as the air around him blew due to the speed he was spinning Zangetsu. Byakuya was slightly surprised by the way Ichigo was using his Zanpaktuo. Ichigo appeared by the Captain's side and whipped the large blade downward, the blade slammed into the ground kicking up lots of dust, but as the dust cleared Byakuya wasn't there.

Ichigo saw Byakuya a good distance away. "Get back here, or is this all you can do?" Ichigo taunted.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Ichigo's form. "Impressive, but you will not defeat me." Byakuya stated. "**_Scatter_**…" Byakuya started only for him to dodge the large blade flying at him. The Captain saw his own reflection in the Zangetsu blade, before he could react further Ichigo appeared in front of him and grabbed onto the black cloth attached to Zangetsu to pull it back. The Blade flew back at blinding speeds and almost impaled Byakuya forcing him to Shunpo away.

Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya. "What was that you said about killing me? From my point of view, I'm winning." Ichigo taunted.

"You're a thousand years too young to even think you have a chance against me." Byakuya stated.

"Then, why did you retreat?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Byakuya asked with a slight glare.

"Why did you run form my blade? This is the second time you retreated from me, while you have yet to land a scratch on me. So who's winning?" Ichigo asked.

The captains watching were surprised by the fight. Well they were surprised the Byakuya was getting his ass kicked, but were surprised no the less. Sui-Feng was excited that Ichigo seemed stronger than before, '_Maybe after this, we can go all out against each other.' _Sui-Feng mused to herself.

"I'll show you the difference in our strength. **_Scatter, Senbonzakura(Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" _**Byakuya muttered as his blade disintegrated into a thousand micro blades the looked like petals. Before the micro blades could reach Ichigo there was a large flash a blue light that kicked up a lot of dust. The dust cleared to reveal Ichigo un-harmed and all the micro blades gone, along with a large trench originating from Ichigo.

"Was that it?" Ichigo asked with a glare. "Is that the best of your abilities…use your Bankai. Only that will give you an edge." Ichigo demanded.

"Since you so strongly desire my Bankai, witness it with your eyes and remember it well." Byakuya stated as he dropped his Zanpaktuo.

Sui-Feng looked worried now. She glanced around to see that the Captain-Commander had disappeared, causing her to sigh in relief before she headed in Ichigo's direction to help him. But before she could reach him she was intercepted by a Yoruichi, who assumed Sui-Feng was trying to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised when Byakuya dropped his Zanpaktuo into the ground, but was more surprised when dozens of large blades surfaced from the ground. "Be rendered to dust in front of me…**_Ban-kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)"_**Byakuya muttered as all the blades disintegrated into millions of micro blades. The micro blades surrounded Ichigo by all sides and converged.

"Uh, Fuck." Ichigo groaned out as Micro blades slammed into him from all sides. The blades dispersed revealing Ichigo who stood in a crater carved out by the blades. Ichigo's cloths where torn up and mostly shredded, but there were only small cuts on him, not the gashes that are usually dealt by the micro blades.

Ichigo kneeled down taking in deep breathes. The teen looked at his free hand to see a vein pattern riding along his arm. The orange haired Shinigami glanced up to the captain.

"I see." Ichigo commented as he tightened his grip on the large Zangetsu blade before he made eye contact with Byakuya. "To defeat your Bankai, I need to counter it…with my own." Ichigo stated as he reached for his hip and pulled out a smaller trench knife-like blade. Ichigo held the larger Zangetsu blade in his left hand and the smaller Zangetsu in his right.

"You talk as if you have achieved Bankai." Byakuya said.

"Hehe, it's because I did." Ichigo stated as he held the large Zangetsu forward, with the black cloth wrapping around Ichigo's arm, he then placed the Zangetsu knife perpendicular with the larger one.

"What nonsense." Byakuya muttered to himself.

"**_Ban-Kai, Tensa Zangetsu(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)"_ **Ichigo announced before dust obscured his form as his spiritual pressure exploded. Two blades shot out of the dust and swiped the dust away revealing Ichigo.

Ichigo's outfit changed with his Bankai. He wore a White undershirt beneath a black shihakushō, which was open, he also wore a black long-coat that was being held together by three 'X'-shaped marks along his chest, with the coat ended in a number of coattails. Ichigo also wore black gloves with a white 'X'-shaped marks appearing on both of the gloves and forearms.

In Ichigo's right hand the trench knife Zangetsu changed, the Zanpaktuo changed to a black daitō sword. The sword's guard had four prongs bent in the shape of the Manji. The handle of the blade had a few chain links dangling from the end.

In Ichigo's left hand, the large Khyber knife sword was replaced by a Sword that was about the same length as Zangetsu's Shikai form, but was thinner and became curved near the end of the blade. There were three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to the tip, and like the other Tensa Zangetsu blade this one had Manji-like guard on the hilt except it was more curved and jagged.

"D-do you enjoy making a mockery of the Shinigami's Pride?!" Byakuya demanded.

"If it's your Shinigami 'pride' that makes you want to kill your own sister, then I'll gladly make a mockery of it." Ichigo said from behind Byakuya. This action surprised the Captain immensely because he didn't even see Ichigo move one bit.

The micro blades raced towards Ichigo, only for him to flicker out of existence and appeared in front of Byakuya. Ichigo slashed both his swords at Byakuya's waist but his attack was intercepted by the micro blades. The blades tried to envelop Ichigo only for him to flicker out of existence again. Ichigo kept trying to get through Byakuya's defense only for it to be countered by the micro blades.

Yang, Blake and Weiss watched the fight with interest. "So…who do you thinks going to win?" Yang asked.

"Obviously, Ichigo's going to win." Blake stated.

"Awww, you're defending your boyfriend, that's so adorable." Yang teased, only to get an irritated sigh from the black haired girl.

"No, I just know of Ichigo's abilities. With his Blut, Ichigo can survive any attack Byakuya can give. With his speed Ichigo can out run and evade all of Byakuya's attacks. And If Ichigo falls on the losing side, we'll help him or he could summon his mask. No matter how think about it, Ichigo will win, it's only a matter of time." Blake stated, earning a slight pout from Yang.

"Fine, ruin my fun, how about you Weiss. Who do you think will win?" Yang asked.

"Of course it would have to be Ichigo, mostly because he has time on his side. Most Zanpaktuo's Bankai when released either expand into a large weapon or summon a creature, while Ichigo's Bankai only compresses his Zanpaktuos into smaller weapons, and in doing so allows him to stay in this state longer than other Shinigami. Plus with his higher endurance and stamina, Ichigo can hold out much longer than Byakuya can." Weiss informed as she analyzed the fight looking for any weaknesses in Byakuya's fighting style.

"Who do you think will win Yang? You haven't said what you think would happen." Blake stated.

"Oh, Ichigo will win hands down." Yang stated.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked.

"Because, he's a total badass." Yang voiced like it was a legitimate reason, but the two other girls nodded in agreement.

Back with the fight Byakuya was getting irritated. Byakuya started to use his hands to increase the speed of his micro blades attack, but Ichigo kept evading until he disappeared completely.

Byakuya felt a searing pain in his back. He turned to see Ichigo behind him with blood covered swords. Byakuya quickly pointed his middle and index fingers at Ichigo and fired of a **Byakurai(Pale Lightning) **In Ichigo's direction, only for Ichigo to cross his swords and block the lighting attack, before he disappeared again.

"Are you sure you're up to the task, Byakuya? You seem distracted." Ichigo taunted, causing Byakuya to glare slightly.

"**_Senkei (Slaughterscape)" _**Byakuya muttered as all the micro blades formed dozens of swords that surrounded Byakuya. "This is Senkei, you are only one of two people who I have ever used this on." Byakuya stated, causing Ichigo to smirk.

"I guess I should feel honored." Ichigo stated, as Byakuya grabbed a sword. The two sped at each other and clashed their blades. In their stalemate Byakuya was able to push Ichigo back. Ichigo scowled slightly before he smirked, he appeared above Byakuya and slashed both of his Tensa Zangetsu blades down at the Captain, but he was able to block both of the swords with his own sword.

Ichigo had a smirk reminiscent to Shiro's, the orange haired teen pushed his blades closer to Byakuya. "You should know Byakuya. Having Zangetsu so close to you is incredibly dangerous." Ichigo stated.

"And why is that?" Byakuya asked with narrow eyes, as the two blades started to glow an ominous black.

"Hehe… **Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**)" Ichigo whispered eerily and fired two Black and red Getsuga Tenshōs point blank, creating a large explosion on top of Sōkyoku Hill. Ichigo watched as Byakuya collapsed to his knees.

Ichigo breathed with a slight pant as he placed his two swords in an 'X' fashion on his back. "I understand you." Ichigo stated getting a slight surprised look from Byakuya. "I…have a Zanpaktuo, who like you obeys and follow's rules…well her rules, but rules none the less. I understand that you're just one of those people who uphold Rules to a higher extant than you should…But I'm not. I can't understand how you'd let your own 'Sister' be executed. If I were in your shoes, I would fight tooth and nail for my sisters' safety…no matter what…but it seems. We're just worlds apart." Ichigo spoke melancholically as Byakuya collapsed face down in the dirt.

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You did a good job, Ichigo." Blake stated by his side.

"I sure hope so." Ichigo voiced.

"Is he going to live?" Yang questioned as she poked Byakuya's body with a stick.

"Yes." Ichigo stated.

"You allowed him to see your Bankai and you let him live?" Weiss asked with a slight glare, but Ichigo wasn't affected by it. He understood what she was talking about. If too many people now your abilities, soon they'll learn a way to go around them.

"Yes, while he was an ass, he is an honorable ass. I did defeat him. I doubt he'll want revenge." Ichigo stated, causing Weiss to sigh at her wielders naivety.

"Kurosaki-kun!" a female voiced yelled getting the groups attention. Ichigo turned to see Inoue, Chad, and Uryū plus some random people he couldn't care less about.

"Guys, you're alright!" Ichigo announced happily.

"Well, not alright pre-say." Uryū muttered but Ichigo heard.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he focused onto his cousin.

"I'll…I'll tell you later." Uryū stated getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, who are they?" Chad asked as he motioned to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Oh, they're Weiss, Blake and Yang…Um, there…friends." Ichigo stated.

"Uh, huh. If there 'Friends' why are they so close to you?" Uryū asked as he pushed his glasses up. Ichigo turned around to see all three of them were extremely close to him.

"Because, we're 'close' friends." Yang stated, getting face plants from, Ichigo, Blake and Weiss.

"Yang, that was terrible." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah Yang, leave the puns to professionals." Weiss voiced in.

"Aw, come on guys, it was pretty good." Yang argued.

"Not even close." Blake chided. Yang just pouted since everyone was against her.

"Hey Ichigo, what happened to your giant Scythe?" Ganju asked.

"Oh, she's taking Rukia away from here." Ichigo stated, getting the most confused/weird looks from everyone. "What? Oh…that's right, you guys don't know." Ichigo said awkwardly.

"I'll explain later guys, come on we have to get to Rukia and Ruby." Ichigo stated before he sped off with Yang, Blake and Weiss following, leaving a confused group before they followed.

While they were heading towards Ruby's and Rukia's location, several of the Shinigami got a message that some Captain named Aizen slaughtered a bunch of people, along with trying to kill Momo. That piece of Information pissed Ichigo off, but he kept it down.

The group arrived at Ruby's location and the sight Ichigo saw made his blood boil. It was a man with brown hair and glasses, wearing a Captain's Haori. Ichigo saw Ruby, covered in gashes and her own blood. The other girls were in too much shock to react, while Inoue, Uryū and Chad gasped.

Ichigo's body started to tremble, trying to contain him-self but it was getting harder and harder. When the Captain tried to land a finishing blow on Ruby, Ichigo disappeared completely.

Before Aizen's Zanpaktuo could touch Ruby a hand intercepted it. "What's this?" Aizen asked calmly masking his surprise and shock. He looked to see a teenage boy holding onto his Zanpaktuo, but the boy wasn't facing him he was facing the bloodied girl.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant *Pant* A-A-A-**_R_**e yo**_u a_**lri**_ght?" _**Ichigo asked Ruby, but got a weak nod from her before she went under completely. On the left side of his face Ichigo formed a white mask that had ten red stripes. Black and Red energy enveloped Ichigo's hand, the hand that held Aizen's blade, before he tightened it, crushing the blade to dust. Surprising Aizen and Gin immensely at its destruction.

Ichigo slowly turned to face Aizen, revealing three-fourths of his face was covered by the mask. The part that wasn't covered was Ichigo's mouth that revealed a furious scowl. Ichigo faced the Captain and glared bloody murder at him, while breathing heavily and growling at the same time. The area around Ichigo started to wilt and crumble, as Ichigo began to un-consciously pull the Reiatsu out of the surrounding area, and since Soul Society is full of it, Ichigo pulled a lot.

Aizen had to take a step back at the power the human was giving off. Ichigo continued to glare and growl as Black and Red Reishi began to emerge from the surrounding area. The Reishi gravitated towards Ichigo and connected to him. Black and Red Reishi enveloped Ichigo, Ruby and Rukia. Rukia passed out under the intensity of the Reiatsu.

Inside the Reiatsu Ichigo stood entirely still, but on his wrist, under his coat sleeve his Quincy Cross gleaned luminescent Black and Red. Ichigo slowly reached for his wrist and pulled up the sleeve to see his Quincy Cross burning his wrist.

On the outside everyone watched as the Black and Red Reishi disperse. Ichigo floated several inched over the ground. On Ichigo's back where two large Black angel-like Reiatsu-construct wings, with a red outline, along with a broken halo over his head giving Ichigo the appearance of a Fallen Angel. Ichigo held up his hand and allowed his Quincy Cross to fall free.

"W-what is this?" Aizen asked with a slight amount of fear. Gin and Tosen felt the power and too had some fear.

'_What is this, Ichigo? This state seems similar to the **Quincy: Letzt Stil(**_**_Last Style), _**_you're absorbing the Reishi from the environment at an alarming rate. Are you using Letzr Stil, Ichigo? I did, now I feel my powers leaving me…I, I hope you don't do the same thing.' _Uryū thought with sadness.

Ichigo slowly raised his head and faced Aizen, before he slowly reached up with his right hand and grabbed his daitō sword. The Bankai form of his Quincy powers and drew it.

Aizen regained his composure before glancing at Ichigo with apathetic eyes. "I have to admit you did startle me for a second, Invader." Aizen stated.

"**_T…" _**Ichigo muttered.

"What, have you lost yourself so much you can't even speak?" Aizen taunted.

"**_T…Tt…Te…Tea…Tear." _**Ichigo growled out.

"What?" Aizen asked confused.

"**_R…Rr…Ri…Rip." _**Ichigo growled out again.

"It seems you are you far gone…pity." Aizen stated.

"**_M…Mmm…Mu…Mut…Muti…Mutil…Mutila…Mutilate." _**Ichigo growled out.

"Hmph, I probably won't even have to use any of my intelligence to fight you." Aizen voiced.

"**_Tear." _**Ichigo whispered. "**_Rip…MUTILATE!" _**Ichigo roared out before he completely vanished from sight. Aizen glanced around only to feel a hand on the side of his head. Before he could react he was thrown into the ground. Aizen stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothing, before he grabbed his Zanpaktuo's hit, and blade formed on the hilt.

"**_Shatter, kyoka…_**"Aizen started only for Ichigo to appear in front of him and grab his Zanpaktuo and slam it into Aizen's face, shattering his glasses. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's neck and threw him into the air. Ichigo held out his hands and to spears of light formed into his hands, and he threw them at Aizen at blinding speeds.

Ichigo stopped and stood still before blood started to drip from his mask as he bled from his mouth and nose, after that Ichigo fell on one knee as his mask started to crack and the Black Reiatsu wings started to flicker. Aizen appeared perfectly fine in front of Ichigo and looked at him with interest. "What are you?" Aizen asked.

"**_Hehehe…We're nobody…We just thought that the King, could use a little help is all…Hehehhe!" _**Ichigo said in a duel layered voice.

"Hmm…interesting." Aizen muttered, before he appeared behind Ichigo and headed towards Rukia, totally disregarding the unconscious Ruby. Ichigo's body exploded in a fountain of blood before he collapsed on his hands and knees. Ichigo's mask shattered and his Reiatsu Wings disappeared before he fell unconscious.

Ichigo woke up in his Inner World to see it raining heavily. He glanced around to see a young man with shoulder length white hair, long white cloak and a mask fragment on the side of his head.

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm Tensa Zangetsu, and I see you're in despair." Tensa stated as he glanced around at the raining city.

"O-of, of course…that-that man, killed Ruby." Ichigo choked out.

"She isn't dead, Ichigo." Tensa said softly. "She's only unconscious. Even if she were to die in the real world, she would be sent back here, to recover. So don't despair, Ichigo." Tensa voiced calmly.

"I'I-m sorry, I-I couldn't control myself…When I saw her hurt I just…I just lost it." Ichigo muttered only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo. You will get stronger to protect the ones you love. And I will teach you everything I now to ensure that no one can challenge you…Ichigo. But you have to trust me." Tensa said, causing Ichigo to nod.

"There are…some secrets that I still have…but I can't tell you them yet…I hope you understand." Tensa stated, getting another nod from Ichigo.

"Um…Tensa, what was it I used against the Captain that hurt Ruby, I was lucid through the battle, and was curious on what it was?" Ichigo asked.

"That was what could be considered the Quincy equivalent to Bankai. It was called **_Quincy: Vollständig (Complete)." _**Tensa stated.

"Is it possible to learn this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes…but you can't, at least not yet." Tensa informed.

"How come?" Ichigo asked.

"To learn to run, you must first learn to walk, and to walk you must learn to crawl, and to crawl, you must learn how to move." Tense stated. "To learn Vollständig, you must learn everything Quincy, every technique, every move, every thought process…to learn the ultimate Quincy technique. You must master every Quincy ability that you have learned and will learn. Right now, at the level you're at, you will die if you use it." Tensa informed.

"But when you're ready, I will teach it to you." Tensa voiced.

"Thanks…Oniisan." Ichigo said before he left his inner world.

Tensa stared into the sky and watched at the clouds clear, but he had a visible pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Ichigo. I have made many mistakes in the past. I just hope 'I' don't kill you. I want you to live, live it with the ones you love. I will help you defeat 'Me' even if it means to kill myself in the process." Tensa said to himself as he saw the sun. "I will teach you everything 'I' know, and then possibly…You'll be able to defeat 'Me'." Tensa finished.

Ichigo woke up with a gasp and noticed he was inside of an orange dome. The orange haired teen sat up and glanced around to see Inoue was healing him. Ichigo stood up and reached for the Orange dome's wall, he dug his fingers in the dome's wall and crushed the dome.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, a-are you alright?" Inoue asked nervously, only to receive a nod from the Orange haired teen.

Ichigo looked around to see Ruby being hugged by Yang, and quickly made his way over to them. Yang let go of Ruby. But as soon as she did that Ruby was enveloped in another hug by Ichigo.

"Please…Stop…You're…Crushing Me." Ruby gasped out.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Ruby. You had me so worried." Ichigo said with genuine happiness.

"I…Won't…Go…That...Easily…Now…Let…Go." Ruby breathed out, Ichigo saw that her face was turning blue, causing him to quickly lighten up his grip allowing her to breath.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. It was my fault. If I hadn't sent you away with Rukia, I should have sent someone with you…This is my fault…I'm so sorry you got hurt." Ichigo said his voice full of regret.

"Now listen here, Ichigo." Ruby ordered with a slight glare. "It's not your fault I'm hurt, it's mine. I assumed, Aizen would be easy to fight. I got arrogant. I lost on my own. It wasn't your fault Ichigo-kun." Ruby said softly. "So, please don't blame yourself." She finished, causing Ichigo to slowly nod.

"I, I understand, Ruby. Just don't do something like this again, alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, Ichigo-kun I promise." Ruby said cutely, Inoue watched the whole interaction with a jealous glare.

"Awww, Ruby's all healed and now in the strong arms of her hero, how sweet." Yang teased.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled with a large blush on her face. "Don't say it like that." Ruby whined.

"But it's true, I saw you snuggling into Ichigo's chest. You are so naughty." Yang continued to tease.

"Yang, quit teasing your sister." Blake voiced from behind her causing the blonde to jump slightly in surprise. The Shinigami who were watching the interaction were confused. Ruby and Yang looked almost nothing alike, how could they have been sisters.

"You're just up-set it wasn't you who was hugged by the resident Strawberry." Yang replied, but Blake ignored her teasing she was used to it.

"What did you just CALL ME?!" Ichigo yelled as he faced Yang. The blonde smirked before she appeared in front of Ichigo, with her face inches from his.

"I called you Strawberry…what are you going to do about it?" Yang voiced seductively in Ichigo's ear, causing the orange haired teen to blush immensely. Yang moved her lips in front of Ichigo's. "Well, I'm waiting." She said softly as her lips where centimeters away from Ichigo's, before she pulled back and had a large smirk on her face.

"That's what I thought." Yang stated. Uryū, Chad, and Inoue all had wide eyes and mouths agape as they watched the whole interaction.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo muttered before he gave Ruby one last hug before leaving the two sisters to their 'bonding time' whatever the hell that was.

Ichigo walked back to his friends to see their shocked faces. "Hey guys, why are you guys looking like that?" Ichigo asked with confusion.

"W-Why? You disappear after you get trapped in this place, and now you have several girls practically hanging off you. What happened while you were here?" Uryū asked incredulously,

"They weren't 'practically hanging off me'." Ichigo waved off, only to receive a deadpanned look from his cousin.

"What?!" Uryū yelled breaking his calm visage. "You and the blonde girl almost made out. How does that not scream 'hanging off' you?" Uryū demanded.

"Dude, come down." Ichigo said dryly. "I'm sure that's how they act with everyone." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that." Uryū commented to himself.

Ichigo was about to reply but felt someone behind him, he tried to turn to see who was behind him, but was stopped when he felt someone wrap their arms around his and rest their chin on his shoulder.

"Hello Ichigo-kun, did you miss me?" Ichigo heard a familiar female voice whisper into his ear.

"I did, but I was told to forget who you were." Ichigo commented and felt her let go, but felt her touch his cheek.

"Aww, you remembered our little agreement. I'm touched." The female voiced teased.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, who's this?" Inoue asked timidly, but she did glare slightly at the female.

"She's…" Ichigo started only for her to cut him off.

"I'm Sui-Feng, the Captain of Second Division." Sui-Feng informed.

"A-a Captain? Only you Ichigo would get a Captain to fall for you." Uryū commented.

"Hehe, that's just crazy, Sui-Feng doesn't like me like that. She's just being friendly." Ichigo voiced, which had Sui-Feng sighing at his obliviousness before she smirked thinking of all the things she could do to mess with him.

"Yes, I'm just being friendly." Sui-Feng added as she gave Uryū, Inoue and Chad a glare, the same glare she used to shut her subordinates up.

"See." Ichigo stated, unaware of what transpired.

"Yeah…Ichigo, how did you become 'Friends' with a Shinigami Captain, honestly what did you do when you're trapped in Soul Society?" Uryū asked.

"Oh you know this and that, saw the sights, kick some ass…you know the usual." Ichigo commented. "And I became Sui-Feng's friend after we fought…I actually thought she was going to kill me, but you things are." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"I can imagine." Uryū said dryly, which Ichigo ignored.

The orange haired teen turned to face Sui-Feng. "While I had my fight with Byakuya I felt your Reiatsu spike incredibly high. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked and he noticed a slight melancholic look flash across Sui-Feng's face.

"Of course, I just had a…Revelation." Sui-Feng voiced, getting a slight nod from Ichigo.

"I hope it was positive." Ichigo stated.

"You could say that." Sui-Feng muttered before she grinned at Ichigo in a sly manner. "Look at You Ichigo-kun, trying to comfort me…One might think you have feelings for little ol' me." Sui-Feng teased getting a blush from the orange haired teen.

"N-no, I was just doing what a friend does!" Ichigo quickly announced, only for Sui-Feng to place a hand at his cheek and lean in.

"Aww, that's such a shame. You're cute, I could have seen myself with you, but…I guess I'm not the type of person you're looking for." Sui-Feng teased in fake sadness.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, you're a wonderful woman. I'm sorry I offended…" Ichigo started to apologize only for Sui-Feng to place a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Oh Ichigo-kun, you're such a charmer. Already trying to woo the 'Cold hearted Shinigami' what will people think of you?" Sui-Feng teased again, causing Ichigo to blush.

"N-no, that's not what a meant. I was just…I was just." Ichigo muttered out trying to find a way to complement Sui-Feng, while also trying to seem like he wasn't coming on to her, while also trying not to offend her.

Sui-Feng just smirked at the flustered teen. One did not spend decades with Yoruichi without picking up some of her quirks.

"I'm just messing with you Ichigo-kun." Sui-Feng voiced getting a relaxed sigh from Ichigo.

"Oh, thank god." Ichigo muttered to himself before he looked at his group. "Oh, this is Uryū Ishida, Inoue Orihime, and Chad." Ichigo introduced.

"That's nice." Sui-Feng commented not even caring. She only liked Ichigo. She didn't give a shit about his friends. "So Ichigo-kun, when are we going to have that fight?" Sui-Feng questioned.

"U-um, not right now, I did overtax myself while fighting Aizen." Ichigo said quickly. While he hid it well, the Hollow/Vollständig/Bankai state really taxed his body. He felt his entire body hurt and burn. Even if he was in that state for a few seconds, there was damage done to his body and was gradually healing.

"Aww, that's too bad. Is Ichigo-kun hurting, I could always give you a message or a kiss?" Sui-Feng teased.

"O-oh no, no, you don't have to." Ichigo stammered out with a blush.

"Hmm, Ichigo-kun you're so Innocent, I'm going to enjoy getting rid of it." Sui-Feng whispered into the teen's ear, before she pulled back and gave Ichigo a serious look. "All joking aside, I am glad you survived against Byakuya and Aizen. If you truly are hurting from your battles, go to the Fourth Division Barrack's. They will help you, as for your intruder status, the Gotei 13 see's you and your friends as Soul Society's saviors." Sui-Feng voiced.

"Really, saviors, isn't that a bit much?" Ichigo questioned.

"Apparently not." Sui-Feng commented. "Well see you later Ichigo-kun, I have some…catching up to do." Sui-Feng stated before she vanished.

"Show off." Ichigo commented at her exit, before he faced his friends. "I'm going to head towards the Fourth Division Barracks, anyone wana come?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Uryū commented.

"I don't need to." Chad stated.

"I'll come, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said happily.

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo commented as he walked towards his Zanpaktuo spirits.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the Fourth Division Barracks. Do any of you wana come?" Ichigo asked but focused more on Ruby when he said that, just in case she was still hurting.

"I-I'm feeling alright." Ruby stated as she adjusted her posture.

"No you're not." Blake commented.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled in betrayal.

"What, I just don't like seeing you hurt is all, plus I don't think Ichigo-kun likes to see you in pain either." Black stated.

"She's right, I don't like seeing you in pain, plus you're a terrible liar." Ichigo said getting a slight pout from the red and black themed girl.

"Fine, I go with you." Ruby relented.

"Good, I would have taken you there by force, but you just made it easier." Ichigo commented before he crouched in front to Ruby and placed her onto his back. "Are you comfortable back there?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…Yeah." Ruby replied as she moved Zangetsu out of the way and held tightly onto Ichigo's neck, and nuzzled her face into Ichigo's shoulder. Inoue watched the scene with intense jealousy, but kept quiet. Ichigo headed towards the Fourth Division with Inoue, Yang, Blake and Weiss following.

"Why are you guys coming?" Ichigo asked to his other Zanpaktuo spirits.

"With your luck something's bound to happen to you, so it's my obligation that I follow you." Weiss said dramatically.

"I making sure none of the dick-bag Shinigami do anything to my sister." Yang voiced seriously.

"What about you, Blake?" Ichigo asked.

"I have nothing better to do." Blake stated before she pulled out a book and started to read it, while still following Ichigo.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, who are these girls? Are they Shinigami?" Inoue asked.

"Oh no nothing like that." Ichigo waved off. "There my Zanpaktuo Spirits." Ichigo informed, causing Inoue's eyes to widen slightly before a cloud of depression formed over her head, realizing that these girls had more of a chance being with Ichigo than her.

"Guy's this is Inoue Orihime, she's one of my friends." Ichigo introduced.

"We already know that, Ichigo-kun." Ruby muttered into Ichigo's ear.

"Oh yeah, the whole 'you see the world through me eyes' thing." Ichigo stated.

"Mmhm." Ruby happily sounded.

"You could say it is an 'eye opening experience'." Yang chipped in, getting groans from everyone other than Inoue.

"That was terrible." Ichigo groaned out.

"I thought it was pretty good." Yang defended herself, getting a deadpanned look from Ichigo.

"You think every bad pun you make is good, so you're not a great judge in that department." Ichigo stated earning a pout from the blonde.

The group eventually arrived at the Fourth Division Barracks to see dozens of Shinigami quickly coming in and out of the area. Causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes and push his way through the Shinigami. While he knew Ruby would eventually heal herself over time, he wanted her to be out of pain quickly.

Ichigo walked up to one of the Fourth Division Shinigami. "Hey, you!" Ichigo announced getting the timid Shinigami's attention.

"Y-yes." He replied nervously.

"I need a little help, ya dig?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"W-what do you need help with." The Shinigami stuttered out.

"A close friend of mine is hurt. I was hoping you could take a look at her." Ichigo voiced as he adjusted Ruby, so he'd be caring her bridal style. Hanatarō quickly inspected Ruby's form.

"C-come on, follow me." Hanatarō voiced nervously as he lead Ichigo to empty medial room. Ichigo laid Ruby on a bed, but she quickly latched onto Ichigo.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't wana be left here." Ruby said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you here Ruby. I'll be by your side." Ichigo stated.

"Promise?" Ruby voiced as she held out her pinky.

"Fine, I promise." Ichigo muttered as he grabbed Ruby's pinky with his own, getting a nervous smile from Ruby. "Now let the Shinigami do his work." Ichigo stated.

"M-my name's Hanatarō Yamada." The Shinigami introduced.

"Huh. What a weird name." Ichigo said to himself. Ichigo let the Nurse Shinigami heal Ruby, but Ichigo watched everything with such intensity that a hawk would be jealous.

"Kurosaki-kun. If you wanted Ruby to be healed, how come you didn't ask me?" Inoue asked slightly hurt.

"Um…you can heal people?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes!" Inoue voiced loudly.

"Oh yeah…I totally forgot you could do that. Sorry about that." Ichigo said.

"I-t's okay, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said sadly.

"Hey, don't be so down." Ichigo said.

"I-I'm sorry, I just feel so useless." Inoue confessed.

"You're not useless. You have an interesting ability. You just haven't found what you want to use it for yet." Ichigo replied, getting a nod from Inoue.

"U-um, mister Ichigo sir, I have a question." Hanatarō asked nervously.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, while I was healing Ruby, I noticed something strange about her Reiatsu…I know that she can't be a Shinigami…or a human, what is she?" Hanatarō asked.

"She's the physical form of my Zanpaktuo Spirit." Ichigo stated, getting wide eyes form Hanatarō.

"O-oh, t-then that does explain some things." Hanatarō muttered to himself before he went back to Ruby.

"AHH, I'm bored!" Yang announced.

"Then do something." Weiss stated.

"But I'm staying here for my Sister, what kind of sister would I be if I just up and left." Yang argued back.

"Fine, then don't leave." Blake said.

"But I'm bored." Yang whined out.

"Why don't you read a book then?" Blake stated.

"I won't read those dirty things you call books." Yang replied, causing Blake to blush with wide eyes.

"I don't read those all the time, and when I do I read them for the story." Blake said defending herself.

"The story? Then explain to me why I hear 'Oh! Oh Ichigo! Deeper oh, yes!' or 'You're so naughty Ichigo licking that place!' after you read those books?" Yang asked while placing a hand on her hip. Blake looked at Yang with Wide eyes and a large blush on her face, before she glanced at Ichigo to see him blushing up a storm. Weiss herself had a slight blush, but looked down so no one would notice.

"Oh God." Blake muttered to herself in embarrassment.

'_Oh god, that is surprisingly hot.' _Ichigo thought to himself. No matter how prudish he was its turn on to learn that a hot girl masturbates to you and it's a good ego booster too.

"What's going on here?" a female voice asked getting the group's attention. They turned to see a woman with black hair braided in the front instead of the back and wore a Captain Haori.

"Just an argument." Ichigo stated.

"Hmm…Be sure to keep it down, we don't want to disturb the other patients now would we?" The Captain said with a creepy smile, which didn't really affect Ichigo that much.

"Of course Captain Unohana." Hanatarō quickly said as he shook nervously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Ichigo waved off as he focused his attention back on Ruby. Unohana gave Ichigo a curious look before she left.

"What a creepy smile." Weiss stated, causing Blake to nod in agreement.

"You could say that 'Smile, was to die for' eh, eh." Yang inputted with a grin.

"Boo." Ichigo sounded to her as he gave her a thumb down earning a pout from the blonde.

Ichigo looked out the window in thought before he looked at the girls. "I was wondering that Captain, Aizen I think his name was. After I was knocked out, what did he do?" Ichigo asked.

"He pulled an orb**, Hōgyoku(Crumbling Orb) **he called it out of Rukia. He said he was fed up with the limitations of being a Shinigami and planned to use the Hōgyoku to break the barrier between a Shinigami and a Hollow, to become a transcended being." Blake informed.

"Yeah, and when the Shinigami Captain's came, he was able to defeat all of them before escaping with two Shinigami Captain Traitors." Weiss added. "From what I saw the Captain's where surprised by his strength. Which suggest that Aizen mislead everyone on his abilities, which could be dangerous." Weiss continued.

"Why, do you plan on fighting him?" Yang asked, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"If what you say is true, and from what I heard from the Shinigami here. Aizen was the man who orchestrated Rukia's execution and gravely injured Ruby. Both acts are unforgivable in my book." Ichigo stated as he glanced at Ruby's unconscious body that was being healed by Hanatarō. "Weiss, Blake, is it possible for you two, to gather information of Aizen? I want to know what I'm up against." Ichigo asked.

"That is smart, but if he fooled the Captain Shinigami, it is possible whatever information that Soul Society has on Aizen could be fake." Weiss inputted getting an understanding nod from Ichigo.

"That would make sense." Ichigo muttered. "If we have no information on his Skills, we have to assume that there incredibly high, so…we have to counter it." Ichigo voiced getting Blake's, Weiss's and Yang's attention.

"How do we do that?" Yang asked.

"If he moves incredibly fast, then we'll have to move faster. If he's incredibly strong, we'll have to get stronger. If he has a high amount of skills, we'll have to learn more." Ichigo voiced. "If we assume he has a high amount of abilities, we'll just adapt and get them as well." Ichigo stated getting determined nods from the girls.

"Um…Ichigo-sama." A nervous voice said getting his attention. Ichigo turned to see Nemu at the door to the room.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked his 'Daughter'.

"I tried to do what you asked me, but there were a lot of complications." Nemu stated.

"Such as?" Ichigo expectantly asked.

"Oh, when I tried to break your friends out of their cells they weren't there, and then when I checked on Momo Hinamori I found that she too was broken out of her cell." Nemu stated. "I wasn't able to track your friends but I was able to track Momo. But before I could confront her she was confronted by Aizen. I was unsure what to do so I observed them…I watched as Aizen stab Momo when her guard was down and leave her for dead. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya found her. The Captain Tōshirō fought Aizen and failed. While that happened I snuck in and took her here to be healed." Nemu explained.

"When she woke up I told her you sent me to break her out of the cell. But she was blank, from what I could tell she has emotional trauma. Maybe you could break her out of it." Nemu suggested. Ichigo nodded his head before he stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Nemu." Ichigo voiced quietly as he passed her.


	7. Healing and The Return Home

_**Okay, sorry it took so long to update. I was watching a shit ton of Doctor who, while also writing another story in parallel with this one it's a Naruto x Red vs Blue crossover since there's almost none of those...anyway here you go.** _

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"Speech"

'_thought or internal speech'_

Ichigo walked into medical room to see Momo staring blankly out a window, causing him to sigh slightly before he sat on the bed next to her. '_Okay Ichigo you can do this. Think positive, you know how emotional people are. Just be positive hopefully she won't try and hurt herself.' _Ichigo thought.

"So…oh this is awkward." Ichigo said to himself. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked all he received was a blank stare from Momo.

"Look, I don't know how Aizen treated you but I can tell he was important person to you." Ichigo said slowly trying to think of something meaningful to say. "But what I know and you know is, who Aizen really is. He deceived everyone, even you. But don't let what he did to you ruin you. Even if the Aizen you admired was a…fake, or a mask. You still believe it to be somewhere in Aizen that the mask still exists… It doesn't, believing that I will kill you." Ichigo stated getting a slight reaction from Momo.

"Aizen is a deceiver, a liar, a manipulator. He will use you against yourself. And I don't want that to happen to you." Ichigo said. "I know that I said not to trust Aizen, but in some way I know you'll always be yearning for the 'old' Aizen. You can do that, think on about the good the 'mask' had made you feel, or the confidence he gave you. Think of the Mask and Aizen as two different entities. Split them apart and remember only the Mask." Ichigo suggested.

"Think of it this way, Aizen killed off the Mask that gave you your happiness." Ichigo suggested and heard Momo sniffling.

"I-Is that was you believe?" Momo asked.

"If it helps you, than believe it. That's what I would do." Ichigo said. "That's the only way I think you can get past this." Ichigo voiced.

"H-how, when I think of the Mask I keep seeing Aizen's face." Momo muttered.

"Then think of something else, think of the feelings you had, but not the face. Think of a time and a place you never seen Aizen's face and just remember the feelings." Ichigo suggested he watched as Momo close her eyes in focus.

"I-I can't, every time I try and remember it, it escapes me." Momo said sadly, causing Ichigo to sigh and place a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't force a good memory, Momo. The more you try, the more it seems to move just out of your reach. But if you wait, maybe, just maybe will the memory return." Ichigo voiced before he stood up and looked out the window.

"I just hope that you're feeling better, Momo." Ichigo said, but felt someone hug him. He glanced down to see Momo giving him a hug while she was crying. Ichigo awkwardly pat her back.

"Um…there, there." Ichigo said. "…did I say something to make you sad?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"N-no *Sniff* you just *Sniff* made me happy again…I thought that after Aizen left, I would never be the same, thanks Ichigo you're a great friend." Momo muttered in his chest.

"No problem, what are friend's for." Ichigo voiced.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Momo said sadly. "Thanks for coming, Ichigo, but I have some thinking I have to do." Momo stated getting a nod from Ichigo before he left her alone.

Ichigo stood in the hallway and sighed. '_There's a lot I have to do. If Aizen is a skilled as we believe him to be then I need to get stronger too. I need to learn either the Shinigami's speed technique or the Quincy's. While Ruby does enhance my natural speed to the point of it seeming like I'm teleporting, if I use it while using the Shinigami's or Quincy's, my speed would be unmatched.' _Ichigo thought.

'_But who could teach me. I could ask Sui-Feng or Yoruichi. I could as either, but Yoruichi already helped me achieve Bankai and I'm sure she doesn't want to spend all her time with me. So I'll ask Sui-Feng.' _Ichigo mused.

'_And when I return to the human world I need to continue my Quincy training if I'm ever going to achieve Vollständig.' _Ichigo thought.

'_I need to master my swordsmanship with Zangetsu, Myrtenaster, and Gambol Shroud. I need to learn how to fully utilize my Hollow Powers without the mask braking after a few seconds. I need to improve my hand-to-hand fighting style for Ember Celica. And I need to fully master Crescent Rose…Fuck so much to do.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"First I'll go and see if Rukia's okay, I did charge in here just to save her after all." Ichigo said to himself as he left for Rukia's room. Ichigo walked into Rukia's room and blinked a few times before he sighed.

"Yeah, of course, you're not here." Ichigo said out loud in a deadpan. Ichigo walked into the room and nodded his head. "Of course, of course, shit can never be easy." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, before he randomly punched a wall.

"Ah, that felt good." Ichigo muttered before he followed Rukia's spiritual pressure. Ichigo jumped out the hospital window and landed on the concert ground on one knee. "Nailed it." Ichigo whispered to himself as he stuck his badass landing, before he took off in a blur of speed.

Ichigo arrived at Rukia's location to see her talking to Ganju and a hot chick. Ichigo listened to Rukia apologize to them about killing their brother. '_Huh, now that's a mood killer.' _The orange haired teen thought.

When Rukia turned around and started walking away Ichigo appeared in front of her causing her to jump. "Ichigo! What the Hell!" Rukia yelled as she tried to kick him only to hit air.

"Yeah, no…There'll be no kicking below the belt." Ichigo stated with a stare.

"You've changed, Ichigo." Rukia stated.

"Pfft, yeah, you have six people in your head that have conflicting personalities and stay the same." Ichigo replied.

"What?" Rukia asked confused.

"Nothing." Ichigo stated. "So what are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"I, I think I'll be staying here." Rukia said.

"That's good, wanting to stay with your family and what not." Ichigo replied with a nod, before he watched Rukia leave. "That was anti-climactic." Ichigo said to himself only to face plant into the ground.

"Okay, that hurt." Ichigo muttered into the ground and felt someone sit on his back.

"Huh, so you're the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki." A female voice announced.

"Depends?" Ichigo asked.

"Depends on what?" The female replied.

"Are you trying to kill him, because apparently almost everyone who knows his name wants to kill him on some level?" Ichigo stated.

"No." The female said.

"Then, Ichigo Kurosaki at your service." Ichigo sarcastically voiced. "So do I get the pleasure of learning the name of whoever's sitting on me?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"Kūkaku Shiba." The female voiced.

"Well then Kūkaku, could you I don't know…GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine, fine pansy, some men would love to have a hot girl sitting on them." Kūkaku said as she got off Ichigo.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Ichigo voiced as he stood up and faced the woman. "So what did you want anyway, you just randomly hit people in the back of the head and then sit on them, is that how you usually greet people, or am I special?" Ichigo cynically asked.

"I just heard so much about you from Yoruichi, I just had to meet you." Kūkaku dramatically replied getting a deadpanned look from Ichigo.

"Yeah let's say I believe that, what now?" Ichigo dryly asked.

"Oh nothing." Kūkaku said with a smirk before she walked away. '_So you're the man Ganju was talking about, you do look a lot like Kaien.' _ Kūkaku thought.

"Okay, that was weird." Ichigo commented before he disappeared again and reappeared at the Fourth Division Barracks. Ichigo looked at the windows of the place and jumped into an open one and landed in the room that had Ruby in it.

Ichigo landed inside the room, just as Ruby started to wake up. But Ichigo's awesome timing was unnoticed by everyone else causing a cloud of depression to form over his head.

Ruby yawned cutely as she woke up and Ichigo had to resist the urge to hug her. He had an image to keep after all. "Hey, guys!" Ruby ecstatically announced getting everyone's attention.

"Are you feeling better, Ruby?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, thank you Ichigo-kun, for bringing me here. I was a bit stubborn." Ruby said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay." Ichigo admitted, getting a blush from the red and black themed girl.

"OKAY! Now that all this stuffs out of the way, we can finally go home!" Yang announced abruptly.

"Actually I have a few things I need to do before we go." Ichigo stated getting a groan from the blonde, which Ichigo ignored, before he faced Nemu. "Nemu, is it possible to quit your position as 12th Division's Vice-Captain?" Ichigo asked.

"It is possible, yes…Why?" Nemu asked.

"Well I doubt you'd be allowed to return with me, so I was wondering if you could stay as far away from the 12th Division's Captain as you can." Ichigo voiced.

"Are you worried he'd try to hurt me?" Nemu asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes." Ichigo stated, getting a slight nod from the girl.

"I understand." Nemu admitted. "But I'm not sure any other Division would allow me to join them." Nemu stated.

"I see." Ichigo muttered.

"*Cough* I Think *Cough* I have the solution to your *Cough* problem." A male voice said from the door getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo saw a man with white hair and a Captain's Haori.

"Um…who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Jūshirō Ukitake, the Captain of 13th Division." Jūshirō introduced.

"Wait…isn't Rukia in the 13th Division?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, and I have to thank you for trying to save her, even when no one else did." Jūshirō thanked before he went into a slight coughing fit.

"No problem, um…what did you mean when you said, you had the solution to my problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm a Captain, and if Nemu were too leave 12th Division, I would be able to request her to join mine." Jūshirō stated.

"And you would do this out of the goodness of your heart?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Jūshirō said getting a deadpanned look from the orange haired teen. "But it's also because you risked your own life for my subordinate, so I own you a favor, this way we both get something out of it. And to tell you the truth, most of the Captains are aware on how Captain Kurotsuchi treats his subordinate's, we're unable to do anything. So getting at least someone away from him is a good thing." Jūshirō admitted.

"Thanks Ukitake-san, you don't know how much this means to me." Ichigo stated.

"It's no problem, Ichigo-san. I am curious though, what is your relationship with Nemu-san?" Jūshirō asked curiously.

"Huh, that is a tough question. Well she thinks I'm her…Father." Ichigo stated getting a look from Jūshirō. "I didn't tell her I was, she just thinks I am." Ichigo defended himself.

"How did that happen?" Jūshirō asked.

"Hell if I know, all I know is that she was hurt so I used my Reiatsu to heal her." Ichigo stated getting a slight widen eyes from Jūshirō.

"I see." Jūshirō muttered quietly. "There was also another reason I'm here." He voiced as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a badge that had a weird skull on it and handed it to Ichigo.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked as he inspected the skull badge.

"This is a Substitute Shinigami Badge. Basically, Soul Society has rules for acting Shinigami, if one appeared and we recognize his existence as beneficial to Soul Society. We will give this to that person well that's how the tradition goes. This is useful for many different situations so keep it close." Jūshirō informed causing Ichigo to nod.

"Thanks man, you know even if most of the Shinigami are weirdoes, you're alright." Ichigo said getting a slight deadpanned look from Jūshirō.

"Um, Thanks I guess." Jūshirō voiced.

"Cool man." Ichigo said as he patted the Captain's shoulder, before the Captain left.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun, what's that?" Ruby asked as she grabbed the Substitute and inspected it.

"It's basically a badge that show's other Shinigami that I'm not to be attacked." Ichigo stated.

"Cool!" Ruby gushed as she inspected the skull badge before she attached the badge to her belt. "Well how do I look?" Ruby asked doing a pose.

"Adorable." Ichigo stated getting a pout from the silver eyed girl.

"I am not adorable!" Ruby announced as she stomped her foot.

"Whatever you say." Ichigo teased.

"Hey, um…can we leave now. I don't like staying in hospitals longer than I have to." Ruby voiced, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Sure Ruby." Yang voiced happily.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to leave?" Inoue asked.

"Who cares." Yang waved off.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ruby yelled before she jumped out the hospital window.

"Ugh! Only you, Ruby." Weiss muttered to herself before she followed and jumped out the window with more grace.

"Wait for me!" Yang yelled before she jumped out the window, leaving Ichigo, Blake and Inoue behind.

"Well, I'm not letting them have all the fun." Ichigo said before he sprinted to the window and jumped out of it too.

"A-aren't you going to go with them?" Inoue asked to the black themed girl.

"I'm already with them." Blake stated before she started to flicker like a Hologram. "Later." She said before she disappeared, leaving Inoue alone.

"What's wrong with using the door?" Inoue asked herself.

Ichigo sprinted through Soul Society for some reason or another. He was running side by side with Yang and Weiss, with Ruby in the front easily out running them, and Blake in the back being the slowest runner.

Ruby eventually stopped. "I win!" Ruby announced.

"Win what?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"I don't know." Ruby admitted.

"I'm curious, how come you guys don't return to my Inner world? It's not like I don't want you out here, I'm just curious?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm bored." Yang admitted.

"Shiro's annoying." Weiss stated.

"I like it out here." Ruby voiced.

"There are a wide variety of books I can actually read now." Blake stated.

"Don't lie Blake, we all know why you want to stay out here." Yang teased only to be hit in the head by a book effectively silencing her. "Ow, Blake!" Yang yelled as she held her head.

"What?" Blake asked as she looked at Yang innocently.

"Quit acting like children." Weiss ordered to the pair.

"Then quit acting like an adult." Yang fired back, Ichigo and Ruby watched the whole interaction with a deadpan.

"I have no idea how this argument happened." Ichigo stated by Ruby's side.

"I know. They're really immature for their age." Ruby said with a nod getting a slight smirk from Ichigo, finding the whole irony of the statement amusing.

"Come on guys! I have something to do before we leave." Ichigo announced getting the girls attention as he started to walk in a seemingly random direction.

"What are you going to do?" Yang questioned as she caught up with the orange haired teen.

"Before we go I'm going to ask Sui-Feng how to use the Shinigami's speed technique, while Ruby does essentially enhance my natural speed immensely. I think using it in juncture with the Shinigami's speed technique will place me on a new level of speed, and if I use it while in Bankai my speed could be unparalleled." Ichigo explained.

"That's genius! And once you learn, I can learn it and then we'll be so fast!" Ruby declared.

"Thanks." Ichigo voiced. "I was also wondering, after we return to the world of the living, if you guys could legitimately train me. While I now I have some experience in wielding you guys, I don't have a full mastery of your guy's abilities, plus any techniques you guys have. So I hope that after this I can train for real." Ichigo asked.

"Of course, Ichigo." Blake stated.

"Yeah, after we train you, you'll be able to kick Aizen's ass." Yang said.

"I'll train you as well, though it's more on the principle that I should." Weiss added.

"Oh don't listen to her. She's happy to help you." Ruby voiced getting a slight glare from Weiss.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo said before he focused on Sui-Feng's Spiritual Signature and headed towards it. The group eventually arrived at the Second Division Barracks, with no trouble which was surprising.

"So how do I get in?" Ichigo muttered to himself. "Do I just walk in, or do I knock." Ichigo said in deep though, getting sweatdrops from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"If I walk in, people with think I own the place and will be annoyed. But if I knock I could disrupt what they're doing in there, oh what to do, what to do?" Ichigo voiced to himself. "I could try to sneak in there but that would leave a bad impression, but I already broke into Soul Society so there impressions could be low already. Oh this is difficult." Ichigo said indecisively.

"Oh God, we're going to be here forever!" Weiss snapped.

"Hold on, I got this." Yang stated before she walked past Ichigo and looked at the Second Division door. She reared her fist back and slammed it into the door, shattering it. The entire group was immediately surrounded by all side by Shinigami that were dressed like Ninja.

"Hehe…Knock, knock." Yang joked, getting sighs from the group.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Sui-Feng yelled getting everyone's attention. Ichigo noticed she looked kind of pissed.

"Several people tried to break into the Barracks." One of the Nin-Shinigami stated.

"Well, it isn't really breaking in if you announce your presence full heartedly." Ichigo stated. "It's more like, knocking really loud." Ichigo corrected.

"Hmm…so it's you Ichigo-kun, who was causing the ruckus, I should have known." Sui-Feng voiced her mood doing a complete 180, shocking all her subordinates. Sui-Feng appeared in front of Ichigo and gave him a smirk.

"So, Ichigo-kun, what had you come all the way here? Was it just to see me?" Sui-Feng asked teasingly, Ichigo blushed at the close proximity he had with Sui-Feng and at her teasing.

"I-I wanted to ask you for some training?" Ichigo forced out.

"Hmm, and what would the fearless protector need training for, are you going to join the Gotei 13?" Sui-Feng asked curiously.

"No, I just want to be prepared, especially with Aizen on the loose. Who knows what could happen." Ichigo explained, leaving out that he wanted to personally take Aizen out, out of the explanation.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, you're asking for a lot." Sui-Feng voiced as she looked off in thought. "But, I think I can help…for a price." Sui-Feng said with a large smirk.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm…The next time we meet, I'll charge you." Sui-Feng stated still smirking.

"Cool." Ichigo nodded. "I was wondering if you could train me in how to use the Shinigami's speed technique, and I know you're the best." Ichigo voiced.

"Oh Ichigo-kun, you're such a flatterer. I might give you a few lessons, but you'll have to teach yourself the rest of the way." Sui-Feng said.

"Sure." Ichigo agreed it sounded like a good deal to him, he just wanted to know how to do it.

"Hmhm, then follow me." Sui-Feng whispered into Ichigo's ear before she walked away with a sway to her hips. Weiss, Blake and Yang watched the interaction with glares, while Ruby pouted.

Yoruichi in her cat form walked in a circle in front of the Senkaimon(World Penetration Gate) with Uryū, Inoue and Chad, waiting for Ichigo to arrive. They had been waiting for about a few hours and started to get irritated.

"Were the hell is he?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Maybe he's running late." Inoue offered.

"I doubt it, maybe we want's a cool entrance." Uryū stated.

"I don't think he'd have us wait here just to do that." Yoruichi voiced. After a few seconds dust started to pick up and swirl in one area, after a few seconds blood red rose appeared and began swirling in the dust. The swirling speed up and the roses began to combine together forming Ichigo, who was doing a badass pose.

"Nailed it." Ichigo whispered to himself but everyone heard.

"See, I told you so." Uryū voiced.

"Told who so?" Ichigo questioned.

"Never mind that we have to head back to the 'Real World'." Yoruichi stated before she noticed Ichigo was alone. "Ichigo, where are the others?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh you know…my head." Ichigo stated with a sigh, he could hear them arguing.

"Um…your head?" Uryū asked.

"Yeah, those girls that were with me where my Zanpaktuo Spirits. I've explained that to a few people and it's starting to annoy me…so don't ask again." Ichigo added with a slight glare. "And besides I'm going to summon them as soon as we pass through the Dangai so it really doesn't matter." Ichigo said in an afterthought.

"Less talking, more moving!" Yoruichi ordered. The group quickly ran through the Dangai and made it through to the other side. Senkaimon opened right above Urahara's shop, so when everyone excited the gate they all fell, except Ichigo who solidified the Reiatsu under his feet allowing him to stand on air, causing him to grin slightly.

Ichigo glanced around to see Urahara, Jinta, Tessai outside the store, and notice everyone fell behind Urahara. Ichigo flickered and appeared next to Urahara, who didn't react.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Urahara announced.

"Urahara." Ichigo voiced.

"Kurosaki-san…I guess you heard about me?" Urahara asked.

"I have." Ichigo stated, while he was unconscious for Aizen's speech, Yang, Blake and Weiss weren't and they told him everything they heard. Urahara took off his hat and bowed at Ichigo's feet.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Urahara announced.

"Don't do that." Ichigo sighed out. "I'm not pissed or anything, you really didn't do anything bad. And you gave me my Shinigami powers, and helped my get into Soul Society. I'm grateful for your help. So don't be sorry." Ichigo voiced.

"I see." Urahara muttered.

"But I do have a question…the reason you didn't tell me, was it because you thought I'd be too scared to go?" Ichigo asked.

"That's correct!" Urahara announced happily, only for Ichigo to hit Urahara in the head with the Large Zangetsu's dull side.

"That was unexpected." Urahara muttered but was surprised when he heard a giggle followed by a sigh. Urahara turned to see a young girl with black hair and silver eyes standing next to Ichigo, laughing at his pain. Urahara snapped his fan out and put it in front of his face.

"Who are you, young miss?" Urahara asked jovially.

"I'm Ruby." She said innocently. "Or you might now me as Crescent Rose." She finished with a smirk.

"Interesting, interesting… to be able to manifest you're Zanpaktuo spirit after a week is amazing!" Urahara announced as he used his cane to poke Ruby in random place's causing Ichigo to scowl.

"Yeahhh, if you keep poking her. I'm going to allow Ruby to kick your ass." Ichigo stated, before he and Urahara glanced at Ruby to see her grinning while holding her large Scythe-Sniper, causing Urahara to nod quickly.

"Anyway…I have a Challenge for you Urahara." Ichigo voiced with a smirk getting the scientist attention.

"Oh ho, and what might that be?" Urahara asked in delight.

"I'm wondering, is it possible to create a **Gigai(Faux body) **for a Zanpaktuo spirit?" Ichigo asked getting a surprised look from everyone other than Urahara, who suspected as much.

"That's actually an interesting challenge. So you want a Gigai so you can be with Ruby then." Urahara voiced happily causing Ichigo's eyes to twitch, and Ruby to blush and try to hide in her red cloak. Urahara was sent flying back courtesy to Ichigo's fist.

"Man that hurt more than last time." Urahara said to himself as he stood up.

"One, Urahara shut the hell up!" Ichigo announced. "Two, I need four." Ichigo finished.

"Huh, why would you want four Gigai?" Urahara questioned.

"You really don't want to know." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh! But I do!" Urahara announced.

"Fine, whatever…but I'm not going to explain it." Ichigo sighed out.

"Explain what…" Urahara trailed off until he saw three other girls appear near Ichigo, and Urahara would admit they were all pretty hot. "My, my who are they Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked as he hid his face behind the fan.

"The one in white is Weiss, the one in Black is Blake, and the one in Yellow and orange is Yang, now that you know, quite asking me." Ichigo stated.

"Hmm, interesting names, but what are they?" Urahara asked which Ichigo ignored. "Come on, tell me!" Urahara whined.

"Dude, I explained what they were like a dozen time's I'm not doing it again, if you don't know then sucks for you." Ichigo stated.

"They're his Zanpaktuo spirits." Yoruichi imputed, getting a look from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, why would you hide this from me, I thought we we're friends!?" Urahara dramatically announced.

"Because I'd know you'd react like this, and we're not friends." Ichigo voiced dryly.

"I really can't believe we have to rely on this dolt." Weiss snapped out, causing Urahara to dramatically collapse and hold his chest.

"You're words harm me, fair maiden!" Urahara announced.

"This guy's an idiot." Yang sated dryly.

"Even a beauty such as you has harmful words for this humble shopkeeper!" Urahara yelled. Ichigo just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Can we hurry this up please?" Ichigo forced out, he wanted to get all the annoying shit out of the way.

"But I wanted to study!" Urahara whined.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll have Weiss freeze your nuts off, or have Yang burn your nut's off, or have Blake stab you in the nuts, or have Ruby castrate you…or all have them all go at the same time…Or I do all of it to you, I think deserve a stress relief?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

"Hehe, I'll just get the Gigais you need." Urahara quickly said as he ran into his shop with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang following him. Ichigo glanced around to see Chad, Inoue and Yoruichi had left. So Uryū was the only person who was there, but Ichigo noticed he was zoned out.

Ichigo sat next to his cousin and awkwardly glanced around. "So…you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Y..yeah." Uryū voiced.

"Then why don't I sense any Reiatsu coming from you? " Ichigo asked. When he first met up with Uryū in soul society, Ichigo thought that Uryū's Spiritual Pressure was being over shadowed by Soul Society's energy or his own, but out of Soul Society Ichigo still felt nothing.

"I see. I underestimated your sensing abilities." Uryū muttered.

"So what's wrong, I'm not asking as a Shinigami, I'm asking as a Quincy. If one of my 'brethren' is hurt I want to know." Ichigo voiced sympathetically.

"I lost my powers." Uryū stated with a sigh.

"I could see that, I meant what did you do to lose them? If you can still see me in my Shinigami form then that means your powers aren't fully lost." Ichigo explained getting wide eyes from Uryū, he hadn't thought of it like that.

"I used the Sanrei Glove, it caused me absorb all the Reishi in the area. But doing that taxed my body due to the overload of Reishi, causing my body too essentially over heat and blocked the Reishi off." Uryū explained, causing Ichigo to sigh and think.

"What if you did what I did?" Ichigo suggested.

"What do you mean?" Uryū asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think we've established that you still have your Reishi since you can still see me, it's just that you don't have access to it so you can't perform your Quincy techniques. In a since I was like that too, I could see spirits but most of my powers were dormant until Rukia forced a shit ton of Shinigami Reiatsu awakening most of my powers. So If I just force a large amount of Quincy Reiatsu into you, to awaken your powers." Ichigo suggested.

"I understand." Uryū said with a sigh. "But, I want to use that as a last option, I have no idea how that could affect me." Uryū said.

"I see…How about you ask your father?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe this kinda thing happened before and they found a solution to that problem." Ichigo suggested.

"Hehe, like Ryūken would help me, especially with something that has to do with the Quincys." Uryū voiced sarcastically causing Ichigo to frown.

"I wouldn't dismiss your father like that." Ichigo voiced.

"Why, he hates the Quincys." Uryū replied.

"Did he say that himself?" Ichigo asked.

"He says that there is no point in saving the dead, that it's the Shinigami's job. And that he hates the Quincy's because you can't make a living off of it." Uryū said. "That's why I wanted to be a Quincy." Uryū voiced.

"To make a living?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No you idiot, to save everyone, to protect them!" Uryū announced.

"I guess we're not too different after all." Ichigo commented before he faced his cousin. "I will help you Uryū. Don't worry you'll have your powers back." Ichigo declared.

"Why would you go so far for me? Even after we meet on such harsh terms?" Uryū asked with genuine confusion.

"In a way, we're both family and I look out for my family. Plus you risked your life and powers to help me save Rukia and it would be narcissistic to only worry about myself when you're injured." Ichigo explained before he pated Uryū on the shoulder.

"Thanks… itoko-san(cousin)." Uryū said quietly before he left, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair before he headed for Urahara's shop. When he walked in he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang inspecting their own bodies and Urahara watching from his small table. Ichigo walked up behind Urahara and kicked his chair out from under Urahara causing him to fall.

"Kurosaki-san! Why did you do that? I was having a good show, you should enjoy it too!" Urahara whined.

"One, I did that because I could. Two, I can enjoy any time I want too…they will be living with me after all." Ichigo stated.

"Aww man, you're a lucky guy Kurosaki-san." Urahara voiced.

"Damn right I am." Ichigo commented before he went over to the girls.

"Don't I just look…Sexy, Ichigo?" Yang asked as she struck a pose, Ichigo just nodded to not risk sounding cliché or stupid.

"Aw, you're speechless by my beauty I take it?" Yang asked.

"More like your stupidity." Weiss imputed.

"Guy's you all look good, no need to attack each other." Ichigo voiced getting the girl's attention.

"Oh you're such a smooth talker Ichigo, I all most melted with that compliment." Yang replied teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, my voice can make you orgasm, yes, yes of course." Ichigo waved off. "We really should find my body and head back to my place." Ichigo stated. The group looked around for Ichigo's body.

"Um…I think I found it?" Ruby announced getting everyone's attention. Ichigo had to suppress the eye twitch. Apparently Urahara just shoved his body in closet.

"That…that looks uncomfortable." Blake added when she saw Ichigo's body all shoved in there.

"That dolt just shoved Ichigo's body in a closet, who does he think he is?" Weiss ranted, Ichigo just sighed as he pulled his body out of the closet and laid it down. Ichigo jumped into his body and slowly stood up.

"So how do you feel?" Blake asked.

"Eh." Ichigo sounded as he the so-so gesture. "I feel a lot weaker and more vulnerable." Ichigo said.

"That is understandable you have been in your Shinigami form for a few days." Weiss stated. "And I have a perfect Idea to fix your weakness problem, along with ours." Weiss voiced getting everyone's attention.

"Well what is it?" Ichigo asked when Weiss paused for no reason.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect. I was thinking we could force Urahara to tell us how he uses his Zanpaktuo even if he's still in his Gigai." Weiss said. "And when he tells us, we'll be unstable." Weiss said to herself in a maniacal fashion which everyone ignored.

"YO! Urahara!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes!" Urahara dramatically announced.

"I wanted to know, how do you summon your Zanpaktuo, even if you're in a Gigai?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, interesting question…what do I get if I answer, how about a day with one of those lovely ladies." Urahara replied.

"How about…" Ichigo started only to be interrupted by Yang.

"An interesting offer." Yang said as she walked towards Urahara. "But I have a far more, enticing counter offer." Yang voiced seductively, before she grabbed onto Urahara's nuts and started to squeeze, causing the ex-captain to sequel.

"How about you tell us what we want to know, and you keep your little Urahara…do you understand?" Yang asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes of course…All you really have to do is try and summon your Zanpaktuo. It takes about twice as long to do it than just normally summoning your Zanpaktuo, so most Shinigami just eject from the Gigai for convenience." Urahara said quickly as Yang tightened her grip.

"That's all really." Urahara said in a high-pitch voice.

"It better be, or else I won't be so kind next time." Yang threatened with a smile, before she released Urahara. Yang turned to see Ichigo was slightly pale. She walked up to him.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun. I'd never do that to you…well unless you're into that kinda stuff." Yang commented, Ichigo sighed at her teasing and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, let's just go." Ichigo muttered as he left Urahara's shop with the girls following.

"Isn't it exciting, we'll be able to meet new people now?" Yang asked.

"What's wrong with the people we already know?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we've known each other for years. You should really meet new people, Ruby." Yang insisted.

"But I have you guys." Ruby muttered only to feel Ichigo's hand on her shoulder.

"You know, Ruby. You don't have to if you don't want to." Ichigo inputted he could easily see the discomfort Ruby, had at meeting new people.

"Come on Ichigo, it will be good for her." Yang insisted.

"Yes, it could." Ichigo agreed making Ruby look sad. "But forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do could make her resent the idea of meeting people." Ichigo stated.

"Where the hell did this psychology crap come from?" Yang asked and her answer was a shrug from Ichigo. "Blake, Weiss what do you think? Yang asked.

"It doesn't affect me if Ruby's anti-Social." Weiss voiced.

"I honestly don't care." Blake added.

"Hehe…I like both of your bullshit 'Neutral' 'I don't care or it doesn't affect me' stance." Ichigo commented sarcastically, causing both of the girls to roll their eyes.

While they were walking the group received a lot of stares from the people they past. Most of the males were checking out Yang and Blake, but every time they tried to check Weiss out she'd somehow know and glare at them. They also received weird looks because of how they were dressed and how Ichigo's, Weiss's and Ruby's hair were colored.

'_Honestly we live in Japan, how odd is it for people to dye their hair here.' _Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo arrived at his home and sighed.

"I really hope he won't attack...that'd really piss me off." Ichigo muttered.

"If he does attack, I'll punch him in the face." Yang inputted getting a smirk from Ichigo. The orange haired teen opened the door.

"IIIIIICCCCCHHHHIIIGOOOO!" a voice yelled obnoxiously as a foot flew towards Ichigo's chest. Ichigo nonchalantly reacted by grabbing the incoming foot. Hey constantly dodging and evading dozens of people who are constantly trying to kill you enhances your reaction time immensely.

"ICHIGO! You caught me! I'm so proud!" Isshin announced before he noticed the four girls behind Ichigo. "Oh Ichigo! My boy, you have your very own Harem…I'm so proud of you!" Isshin yelled before he lunged at the girls, only to be launched back courtesy to Yang's fist.

Isshin stood up and faced Yang with 'manly' tears. "COME TO PAPA!" Isshin yelled before he launched himself at Yang to hug her.

"Knock…It…OFF!"Ichigo yelled as he kicked his father in the face, sending the man flying. "First you attack me as soon I open the door! Then you try to hug someone you never met! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ichigo roared.

"I'm making sure you're ready for the world…every father does this to his son!" Isshin declared.

"No they don't dumbass!" Ichigo yelled back, causing Isshin to bawl and hug a large picture of Ichigo's mother.

"Masaki! Your son is arguing with me! I don't know what I did wrong, to deserve such a delinquent of a Son!" Isshin cried to the poster.

"Ichigo-kun's dad is…weird." Ruby voiced.

"Weird is not even on the spectrum, of whatever this guy is." Weiss added, getting nods of agreement from Blake and Yang.

"Do you hear that, Masaki?! Our new daughters are mocking me!" Isshin bawled out, causing the entire group to sweatdrop. The girls' didn't really mind being called Ichigo's girlfriend so they didn't try to correct Isshin, and Ichigo knew his father was an idiot so he really did care what he said.

"Anyway, this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang…they're exchange students from some fucking country I honestly really didn't care…So they're supposed to stay here." Ichigo inputted with a lie he just came up with on the spot.

"Oh, my Son! You're so noble, offering these fine girls a place to stay! I have raised you well!" Isshin announced doing a weird ass dance.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Ichigo muttered. "So they need a place to sleep…and I have no ideas." Ichigo stated.

"Oh, they'll sleep in your room!" Isshin dramatically announced.

"Yeah…it's not like I didn't see that coming." Ichigo stated with a sigh, he honestly didn't care if the girls slept in the same room as him. They already lived in his mind for god knows how long, so there's really nothing to hide.

"One problem with that…there's only one bed." Ichigo stated. "How the hell, are they going to sleep!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, we all could share a bed." Yang imputed, getting a perverted grin from Isshin and a deadpanned look from Ichigo. '_Leave it to Yang, to tease in a situation like this.' _Ichigo mused.

"That's a great Idea! I love you, daughter!" Isshin announced as he ran at Yang again to give her a hung but was stopped when Ichigo held out his arm, close-lining his father.

"I'm going to see if there are any futons lying around." Ichigo muttered as he walked past his father, who was on the ground. "I'm sure you guys know where my room is." Ichigo announced to the girls as he began his search for futons.

"Oh come on, we live in a hospital how come there aren't any futons in this fucking place?!" Ichigo yelled to himself. "Oh…there they are." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Why the hell do we have so many futons?" Ichigo asked himself when he saw the large stack of them. Ichigo grabbed four and stacked them on top each other.

The orange teen carried the futons up to his room. When he open the door he saw, Ruby siting happily on his bed, Weiss trying to inspect everything about the place, Blake was reading one of the books that was on his desk and Yang was choking a stuffed lion toy.

"Um…Am I interrupting something?" Ichigo asked dryly as he looked at Yang trying to kill Kon, a perverted mod soul that was inside a loin stuffed animal.

"Yeah, this perverted 'thing' tried to touch Ruby when she entered, then it tried to touch me… So I'm giving it special treatment." Yang voiced darkly as her eyes turned luminescent red.

"Oh, if Kon did that, then fine by me." Ichigo commented getting a dark smirk from Yang as she focused on the Loin toy who was now shaking in fear. Ichigo put down the futons.

"Well, here they are." Ichigo commented.

"Um…Ichigo-kun, isn't the room a little too small?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Ichigo voiced cheerfully.

"Then, how are we supposed to live in here?" Ruby asked.

"Pfft, that's your problem. I'm going to bed." Ichigo informed as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Ruby just looked at Ichigo for a second before she looked back at the other girls.

"I have an awesome Idea!" Ruby announced getting all the girls' attention. Ichigo just drowned out the noise. he really didn't care what they did. As long as they didn't fuck with his stuff his was okay with whatever they did.


	8. Back to School

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

The Orange haired teen scowled as he walked towards Karakura High School. Too his left was his cousin Uryū. The two had gotten along better since the group returned from Soul Society. Ichigo glanced to his left to see Uryū's eyes were twitching slightly, and Ichigo felt sorry for him. Because behind them Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, were following them and having one of the usual arguments, well usual to Ichigo weird to everyone else.

The group was heading to Karakura's high school since the summer break was over, Ichigo and Uryū pretty much had to go to school. But Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang didn't want to be left alone in a house so they decided in their 'wisdom' to join Ichigo. He honestly didn't care, but he would enjoy the school days with them there at least.

"All I'm saying is. These cloths look terrible." Yang voiced as she inspected the grey school uniform.

"I'd hate to agree with you, but you're right. These cloths are hideous." Weiss stated.

"I know. These are so ugly! Ugh, I hate grey." Ruby whined as she tugged on her gray skirt.

"At least, you're wearing something that's close to what you usually wear. I hate wearing skirts." Blake sighed out.

"Hey, don't dis the skirts!" Ruby announced.

"Oh, God! When will they stop?" Uryū asked to his scowling cousin.

"Hell if I know, it's just easier to ignore it." Ichigo stated.

"You're a stronger man than I am, Ichigo-san. You had to live with them in your head for months. I understand why you'd want them out." Uryū voiced getting a slight nod from Ichigo.

"Thanks man." Ichigo muttered.

"No problem." Uryū voiced.

"Ichigo-kun, do I look good in this?" Ruby asked as appeared in front of Ichigo while doing a pose, causing the orange haired teen to look at her dryly.

"You look very cute." Ichigo responded in a deadpan, causing Ruby to cross her arms and pout.

"That's not far, how come everything I do is cute?" Ruby asked with puffed out cheeks.

Ichigo smirked in amusement before he rubbed Ruby's head, causing her to whine. "Because Ruby, you are cute. But that doesn't mean I don't think you're beautiful." Ichigo voiced getting a blush from the black and red haired girl.

"*Cough*Gay*Cough*" Uryū coughed out only to get smacked in the head by Yang.

"Don't ruin the moment, ass." Yang harshly whispered, Uryū just pushed up his glasses before ignoring Yang. "So is everyone excited to go to school?" Yang asked excitedly.

"No." Ichigo, Blake and Ruby said at the exact same time.

"I think it will be an enjoyable experience, especially if I can learn something new." Weiss stated.

"Well you're all just being boring. What about you, Uryū?" Yang asked to the Quincy.

"In a since I am, I do have to keep my grade up somehow." Uryū replied.

"See at least Uryū has some excitement, no matter how boring it is." Yang commented getting an eye twitch from the Quincy.

"Yang, quite picking on Uryū." Ichigo sighed out getting a pout from the blonde.

"Ruin my fun." Yang muttered to herself, before she smirked and quickly met up with Ichigo. "Are you jealous that I'm focusing on your cousin, more than you?" Yang teased. "Don't worry. You're the only man for me." Yang whispered before she left with a wink.

"Are you still sure, she's just being friendly?" Uryū asked sarcastically.

"Oh, haha." Ichigo laughed dryly. Living with the girls for the past month sort of opened his eyes to their feelings toward him. The only girl who actually hid it well was Weiss, but that was because she was a total tsundere. Ruby and Blake were kind of open about their feelings and Ichigo was confused if Yang just liked to tease him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo heard someone yelled. he turned to see Inoue and Chad approaching him.

"Ichigo." Chad voiced with a nod.

"Chad, Inoue." Ichigo acknowledged.

"I can't wait for school." Inoue happily voiced before she noticed the girls that were following Ichigo. "Um…Kurosaki-kun, are they, are they going to school too?" Inoue asked nervously.

"Of course they are." Ichigo stated as if it were common knowledge. "They wanted too, so here they are." Ichigo voiced, "Bye the way, Yang you should lead the others to the front office to make sure you guys a registered and shit like that." Ichigo voiced getting a nod from the blonde before she lead Ruby, Weiss and Blake to the front office leaving, Ichigo with Chad, Uryū and Inoue.

"So, how was your guys' summer?" Ichigo asked with a deadpan.

"It was wonderful, except when I hurt myself." Inoue said in her usual over the top happiness.

"Normal." Chad voiced.

"How was yours, Ishida-kun?" Inoue asked to Uryū.

"Productive." Uryū stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"That's awesome, Ishida-kun!" Inoue announced.

Ichigo just sighed before he walked into the High school and headed for his class. Ichigo glanced behind him to see Inoue, Chand and Uryū had split apart and headed towards the classroom at their own pace. Ichigo opened the door and slowly walking into the class room and glanced around and notice Keigo wasn't around and sighed in relief.

"IIIICCCHHHHIIIGOOO!" a voice yelled causing Ichigo to sigh in annoyance and step to the side while simultaneously holding out his arm. Keigo came running towards Ichigo trying to hug him, but was clotheslined by Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo walked past Keigo and sat at an empty desk near the window waiting for the inevitable shit storm to happen. Ichigo watched as Inoue walked in and was violated by Chizuru, the resident super pervert lesbian. Ichigo was amused in the beginning on how she acted, but now it just got…meh. Chizuru was soon kicked in the face by Tatsuki.

'_I'm so glad I'm not involving myself in this crap.' _Ichigo thought. Ichigo noticed the teacher walk in and yell at everyone to shut up, which was mildly amusing.

"All right everyone's here today! This is nice. Today, I have fantastic news for everyone! We have some transfer students!" the teacher announced.

Ichigo just looked forward and rested his head on his hand and waited. The door opened, as four girls and one boy entered. The girls, Ichigo was easily able to recognize, he had no idea who the guy was.

"Now introduce yourselves!" The teacher enthusiastically announced. Yang pushed Ruby forward causing everyone to look at her.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself.

"What's your last name?" The teacher asked.

"…Rose." Ruby stated which was true, since her true name was Crescent Rose, so it was close. Ichigo heard murmurs of people saying how cute she was, or asking themselves wondering if her silver eyes were real.

"That's a cute name, Rose-san. There's a free seat to Kurosaki-san's left. You can take that seat. He's the one with the orange hair." The teacher voiced and Ichigo heard the muttering of people saying either 'poor girl' or 'I feel sorry for her', which annoyed Ichigo slightly.

Ruby sat next to Ichigo and gave him a beaming smile. "Hi!" Ruby voiced happily.

"Yo." Ichigo said with a slight wave, but he did give her a slight smile. Before Ichigo face the front just as Weiss stepped forward.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. Don't talk to me, don't look at me. I don't care about your problems so stay out of mine." Weiss added with a glare and scowl.

"Uh…that's informative." The teacher stuttered out. "There's free seat to Kurosaki-san's right you can sit there." The teacher voiced. Weiss didn't even look at the teacher before she walked past several desks and sat at Ichigo's side. Weiss rested her head in her hand and scowled. Most of the class looked between Weiss and Ichigo, and noticed that they had the same scowl, posture, annoyed look, and glare and began to wonder if they were related somehow.

Blake stepped forward and gave the class an uncaring look. "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna. I, like Weiss, enjoy my space, so don't talk to me unless it's important." Blake stated in her usual mellow tone.

"That's nice, uh, there's a seat free behind. Schnee-san, you can sit there." The Teacher voiced, getting a nod from the black haired girl.

Yang stepped forward with a grin on her face. "Yo! The names Yang, Yang Xiao Long, keep your eyes up here and we'll be fine. But if you hurt me sister, Ruby…I'll break your legs." Yang threatened as her eyes turned red, which everyone assumed was a trick of the light. There was a feeling everyone had after Yang made her threat. It felt like death was gripping their hearts. But as quickly as it came, it left.

"T-t-thanks, there's a free seat behind, Rose-san." The teacher nervously voiced causing the blonde to grin. Ichigo heard some murmuring from some of the students saying how scary the girls were and shit like that.

The boy came forward and Ichigo noticed he had the weirdest hair style. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Shinji Hirako." The blonde boy introduced.

"That's nice, there's a free seat behind Kurosaki-san." The teacher informed.

"Sure, sure, Thanks!" Shinji announced before he rushed to the seat behind Ichigo. "I'll be sitting behind you Kurosaki-kun, let's treat each other well." Shinju voiced.

"Huh! Oh. Nice to meet you, too." Ichigo said as the glanced at the blonde. Class started and Ichigo immediately zoned out, and began to accumulate several thoughts and ideas, mostly about how hot his Zanpaktuo Spirits were and how to kill Aizen. While thinking on how to kill Aizen, Ichigo started to reminisce on his recent training. It had been about three weeks to a month since his 'attack' on Soul Society.

_'I've been mostly busy since my return. I had originally tried to ask Ryūken for more Quincy Training, but he told me that since I saved my friend I had no reason to learn anymore. I really didn't argue with him since that is how I asked him for training in the first place, to help my friend. So naturally after I saved my friend he'd stop teaching._

_ So I had to find someone else. Uryū couldn't teach because of his problem. But I was surprised when Kuro-Zangetsu, my Quincy manifestation was able to teach me. I asked him how he knew this stuff, but he told me that it had to do with the secret he wasn't ready to tell. Kuro was able to tech my the Quincy speed technique __**Hirenkyaku(Flying screen step), **__were I manipulate the Reishi under my feet and ride them to where I want to go. I used this technique constantly, every time I trained, every time I had free time and wanted to cross a distance I used this ability until it became second nature._

_ -_Flashback-

Ichigo stood on a sideways skyscraper, looking over the edge before he glanced up to see a teenage boy. With shoulder length flowing black hair, pale blue eyes, and a black robe-like cloak.

"Ichigo, there are some things that you need to differentiate, if I am to teach you the Hirenkyaku technique." Kuro-Zangetsu stated.

"Of course, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You learned the **Shunpo(Flash Steps**) from Captain Sui-Feng, correct?" Kuro asked.

"Yes." Ichigo stated.

"Forget it, for now." Kuro-Zangetsu ordered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "Wouldn't it better if I used what I learned from her to help me?" Ichigo questioned, causing the Quincy manifestation to sigh.

"No, it would hamper your progress, Hirenkyaku and Shunpo, while both speed techniques. They run on two entirely different principles. **Shunpo(Flash Steps**) is when a Shinigami, uses the Reiatsu in their body to increase their speed. They use this speed to travel long distances in the shortest amount of steps." Kuro informed.

"Yes, I already know this, Zangetsu." Ichigo stated.

"Exactly, but **Hirenkyaku(Flying Screen Step**) works on a different principle. You have to manipulate the surrounding Reishi, and attach it to your feet and legs. When you do that, you can essentially 'pull' yourself in a direction you choose. You have to have a high control to accomplish this, and a decent knowledge of physics. Why you might ask, so you know the speeds your body can and can't travel at before it starts breaking down." The Quincy manifestation informed, while taking a deep breath.

"That's a lot to take in." Ichigo admitted.

"It's actually far easier than it sounds, then an again, I am a master in the art. So my opinion could be biased." Kuro voiced with slight amusement. "But, I have felt your drive, Ichigo… and I know you'll master this, just like I have." The Quincy manifestation stated with confidence.

Ichigo grinned slightly before he started to focus.

-Flashback end-

_ Another thing I tried to master was the __**Heilig Pfeil(Holy Arrow) **__When I went into Soul Society I was only able to create and fire about fifty before my hands bled like crazy. But with Kuro's endurance training I was able to fire about one hundred and fifty arrows. Kuro also suggested that I create my own style, which I already sort of did, since I already have my self-called unholy arrows. With Kuro's help I was able to create some of my own Holy Arrow variant attacks. Like the one I used against Shiro. Which I like to call __**Teile und regen(Divide and Rain), **__all I really do is compact dozens of holy arrows into one, then I launch the arrow, before the arrow reaches who it's supposed to hurt it splits apart into dozens of arrows. I have made a few more technique, but they're still in the testing phase.'_

-Flashback-

"_Again, Ichigo_!" Kuro ordered to the orange haired teen, from within Ichigo's mind. Ichigo stood in a forest outside of Kankura town with blood dripping down his hands, dangling from his wrist was a silver cross.

Ichigo stood up straighter after he caught his breath and began to form a Reishi bow. The bow itself had changed in shape after his training with Kuro, it still had its black and red outline color, but bow looked like a large cross, with a pentacle around his hand.

Ichigo flinched as the blood on his hands flowed faster. _"Ignore the pain, Ichigo. The only way to pass your limits…are to endure them._" Kuro said harshly, causing Ichigo to nod as he began to randomly fire arrows. Each shot sent searing pain through Ichigo. But after a few seconds the pain disrupted Ichigo's concentration, causing him to disperse the bow.

Kuro looked at Ichigo with an apathetic gaze. He knew he was being hard on Ichigo, but he knew that the challenges ahead of Ichigo are far worse than this. And that coddling him with only make him dependent.

Ichigo panted as he tried to use Blut to heal his wounds, only for Kuro to manifest himself and stop the process. "You are not allowed to heal, yet. Your training is not complete. This…pain." Kuro said in slight disdain. "Is but pin-drop, in what could have happened if you failed. Use this pain to motivate you. You succeeded in forming one-hundred twelve arrows today, opposed to the eighty-three you created yesterday. This is an accomplishment, this pain you feel should motivate you, because if you fail to improve, I will punish you." Kuro stated seriously.

"I-I understand." Ichigo voiced.

"You may think that I'm being harsh." Kuro said softly. "I only want what's best for you. I want you strong enough to protect yourself. So if being the bad-guy makes you improve, then I'll play the part." Kuro finished.

"You've improved form yesterday…but there is a new training that will be implemented later." Kuro voiced.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to study weapons, any weapon that suits you." Kuro ordered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because The Quincys have become complacent." Kuro voiced, getting a curious look from Ichigo. "With the Quincy's main ability, being able to form a weapon form the Reishi surrounding us, they resort to the 'Traditional' form of Bows and Arrows. While these are incredibly useful, they are also flawed. Think back to your fight with Sui-Feng. Your Quincy powers were basically useless, since you relied on projectile weapons, she could easily have evaded them." Kuro stated.

"You have the resources to create a wide variety of weapons at your fingertips. If you want to shoot an enemy, use the Reishi Bow. If you want to cut down an enemy create a sword. If you want to defend yourself create a shield. If you want to decimate your enemy create a bomb." Kuro voiced. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" The Quincy manifestation asked.

"Perfectly." Ichigo said determined.

"Good. Now form another Bow, and fire again!" Kuro ordered.

-Flashback end-

Ichigo reminisced as the teacher began a long lecture. He glanced to his left to see Ruby drawing. He glanced at his right to see Weiss was writing notes with intense focus.

Ichigo looked back at the teacher to see she was still teaching causing him to sigh. '_My Quincy powers weren't the only thing I trained to improve. I kept up my training with Ruby, to better wield Crescent Rose better. Yang taught me her brawler/boxer style in fighting, and it was actually pretty fun to learn. Blake taught me how to wield Gambol Shroud better and how to form solid Shadow Clones, other than the illusionary ones. The hardest one for me to actually use, was Myrtenaster since it went against my fighting style._

-Flashback-

"Hmm…depressing." Ichigo muttered as he inspected Ruby's domain inside his inner world. The area was a snow cover forest with dead trees, along with a full moon in the sky.

Ichigo saw Ruby sitting at the edge of the forest and walked over to her. "So, what am I training in today, Ruby?" Ichigo asked the red and black themed girl.

"Experience." Ruby chirped happily.

"Experience? I thought I already had enough especially when I fought Urahara." Ichigo voiced.

"Nope, technically you got fighting experience, but you got the wrong experience with fighting with Crescent Rose." Ruby informed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ichigo voiced.

"Of course it doesn't silly, I haven't explained myself, duh." Ruby said, causing Ichigo to scowl slightly. "You see, Crescent Rose should be used for multiple enemies, not single enemies. You've been using me to fight one-on-one, which basically means you've been using my wrong. But I liked you wielding me so I let you. But since you wanted to train properly I thought I'd help you out." Ruby voiced happily.

"Thanks…so what will I be fighting against?" Ichigo asked.

"They're useless fragments of your soul and mind. I made them into enemies for you to fight against." Ruby said.

"So what are they?" Ichigo asked as he prepared Crescent Rose.

"Oh, they're werewolves." Ruby stated before she disappeared, leaving Ichigo with a horde of pitch black wolves.

"Oh, son of a…" Ichigo groaned out only to be interrupted by lunging werewolves.

-Flashback End—

-Flashback Begin—

"I actually kinda expected this." Ichigo muttered as he stood in Yang's domain of his inner world. It looked like a club.

"So you wanna train with the master, huh?" Yang asked as she held her hands behind her back while looking at Ichigo.

"I really wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Ichigo sarcastically replied, only to be launched back by a fiery explosion.

"There will be no sarcasm in this dojo!" Yang announced, as Ichigo stood up.

"This is a club. I have no idea why you'd call it a dojo." Ichigo stated, only to sent back again by another fiery explosion.

"There will be no back sass in this Dojo!" Yang yelled, Ichigo groaned as he stood back up.

"But-but I didn't back sass..." Ichigo muttered, before he quickly had to dodge another shot.

"Now Ichigo, I know you have a good fighting style…but compared to me, its shit." Yang voiced, causing Ichigo to scowl. "It's true. Your style is just kicking hard, counter attacking and hitting at the chest." Yang stated.

"Fine, I understand." Ichigo voiced.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm an expert in hand-to-hand combat, so listen to my rules and you'll be the most badass guy around." Yang stated, getting Ichigo to nod.

"That's cool…I guess." Ichigo said to himself.

"Good, now get in a stance." Yang ordered which Ichigo followed. Yang came in really close to Ichigo and inspected his form. "Hmm…." Yang sounded before she started adjusting his arms', elbows', knees', and legs' positions. "There perfect." Yang voiced happily.

"I feel awkward." Ichigo stated.

"That's understandable. You're use to your own style. But my style, while more fluid in motion is better for you, especially if you're going to wield me properly." Yang stated as she got into her own stance. "Now, come at bro." Yang ordered as she prepared to fight, Ichigo smirked before he charged.

-Flashback end—

-Flashback begin—

"Wow this actually quite a nice place." Ichigo commented as he glanced around, Blake's domain. It was a large lush forest with red leaves.

"Thanks." Ichigo heard Blake say from behind him. He turned to see she was enjoying the scenery.

"No problem…so how's this gonna go?" Ichigo asked.

"My blades is pretty easy to use, both the cleaver sheath and its Katana are simple to wield, especially with your experience in wielding them and Zangetsu. But there is another part to my blades, I hope you noticed it." Blake stated.

"You mean the pistol?" Ichigo clarified.

"Yes, I use it, like Ruby uses the Sniper in her scythe. By firing the pistol, I can use the recoil to swing the blade attached to the pistol at blinding speeds and impale or slice who's ever in my range. I shorten or extend my range with my black ribbons." Blake informed.

"That's ingenious." Ichigo voiced getting a smile from the black themed girl.

"Thanks." Blake said. "Now, while you have training in using Crescent Rose's sniper to fight, this will be different. Since this is a pistol the recoil with be considerably weaker compared to a sniper." Blake stated, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Hey, if this is a pistol, what does it fire?" Ichigo asked.

"Condensed portions of your Reiatsu." Blake informed quickly.

"That makes sense." Ichigo said.

"Now Ichigo-kun, you're going to need to focus." Blake ordered, causing Ichigo to tighten his grip on Gambol shroud. "Beware of your surroundings." Blake said as she disappeared, and her voice started to echo.

"Keep your guard up." Blake voiced, but Ichigo couldn't tell were her voice was coming from. Ichigo heard a slight change in the wind and quickly jumped to the side, just as he did that a bladed pistol impeded itself into the ground. Ichigo reacted and throwing his pistol/sword backwards then pulled the ribbon firing the pistol. The sword was launched in a wide ark above Ichigo.

The blade embedded itself into the ground, severing the ribbon that connected Blake to her own weapon. Ichigo quickly pulled the weapon and fired the pistol at Blake, causing her to jump out of her hiding spot.

Ichigo smirked at his own achievement, as he pulled his own Gambol shroud to him. Ichigo walked up to Blake to see a slight scorch mark on her stomach.

"Are you alright, Blake?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"It'll take a lot more than one shot to harm me." Blake stated. "But your concern is appreciated." Blake said smiling slightly. "Now, let's do it again, and this time…I won't let you find me." Blake teased slightly before she completely disappeared. causing Ichigo to groan but he still had a slight smirk on his face.

-Flashback end—

-Flashback begin—

"This is…interesting." Ichigo muttered as he stood in Weiss' inner world. He wasn't really surprised it was a large castle. Ichigo walked in to see Weiss waiting for him.

"Well took you long enough." Weiss snapped out.

"Sorry, I couldn't be here at the precise time you requested your highness." Ichigo sarcastically replied.

"Are you patronizing me?" Weiss asked with a slight dark under tone.

"Never." Ichigo said with a complete blank face.

"Good." Weiss said with a slight smile. "I'm actually kind of glad you came." Weiss said with slight happy tone.

"Why, I thought, you know, you really didn't care about my presence." Ichigo admitted, causing Weiss to scowl slightly.

"Yeah that was for the others, I have an image to keep." Weiss stated and Ichigo could understand that.

"Then how do you feel, you know about me?" Ichigo asked he knew Blake loved him mostly because she told him. And with Blake telling him how oblivious he was, he tried to look for the undertone on how the girls reacted to him. He could tell Ruby really affectionate towards him. Yang he really couldn't tell, and Weiss was mystery.

"You're mine of course." Weiss stated.

"Um…what?" Ichigo asked trying to clarify.

"You." Weiss voiced as she poked his chest. "Are mine." Weiss continued as she poke d her chest. "Blake may have confessed to you, but you are mine. I want you and I always get what I want." Weiss stated with a slight glare. "Do you have a problem with that?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe." Ichigo voiced, getting a huff from the white haired girl.

"What do you have a problem with?" Weiss asked with a sigh, "Is it me?" Weiss asked.

"No, no, no it's not you." Ichigo quickly voiced. "Um…It's just….ah, look. I like you, and I like Blake and with you both declaring this type of thing, it's just. I don't want to hurt the other." Ichigo tried to reason.

"I bet." Weiss stated with a slight glare. "I bet you just want to get together with the both of us. Is that it? I don't want to be seen like that." Weiss said slightly sad.

"What? I'd never use you like that." Ichigo said with wide eyes. "I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that. I thought you knew me." Ichigo said slightly hurt, he respected women he'd never try and use their feelings for his gain.

"You're right…I'm sorry of insinuating that." Weiss forced out not really used to apologizing. "Look, I know I can be a bit possessive. But I've lived with you, seen your hardships, seen you become the person you are today, and along the way I just dreamed to help you, even at risk of myself, I feel safe with you…and I realized I want to be with you." Weiss confessed.

"But I know you…I know how you act, you think, and you feel. I know you see me as a close friend, and I now you see Blake close as a friend. And I know with our confessions you'll spit yourself trying to please us. And I'm sorry dropping this on you, this is the only time when we'd be alone and I just wanted this off my shoulders." Weiss continued as she looked down. Causing Ichigo to grab onto her shoulder and make her look up at him.

"Look Weiss, don't apologize. In all honestly it makes me happy that I can make you feel like this, how I make Blake feel. You're both amazing people, but I can't choose between you, and you explained why. I will do my best to make you happy, but I'm not sure about a relationship, especially if it hurts the other girl." Ichigo voiced.

"I'll think it over…and maybe talk to Blake." Weiss said. '_And Ruby and Yang.' _Weiss thought to herself. "And see if we could find a solution." Weiss stated.

"Thanks Weiss." Ichigo said, getting a slight smile from the white themed girl, before it turned into its normal scowl.

"Good, now enough of the feelings stuff…time for training." Weiss said in her normal cold tone as she drew her rapier.

"Now you're talking." Ichigo voiced as he materialized Myrtenaster.

-Flashback end—

_ But even still, I was able to be proficient in wielding each of them. The Zangetsu blades were the easiest to actual wield and learn but I still trained to use them better as well. I had to ask Shiro and Kuro if there were any techniques that were specific to the blades that I could use. And I was surprised that there were. I also trained myself in Zangetsu's Bankai. It was actually simple for me to train in my Bankai, all I did was activate it and sit down. I just waited for my Bankai to start hurting me, but I held through until it became unbearable and then released it. I continued to do this until my body built and endurance to the Bankai's strain. _

_ I also continued to have battle royals with Kuro, Shiro, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. The battles themselves were sometimes easy or incredibly difficult. Because sometimes I adapt to their fighting styles and counter them easily, but they too can adapt. The battle royals don't also help my with experience, they also improve Ruby's, Weiss's, Blake's, and Yang's fighting experience and team communication skills making them a far more effective team.' _Ichigo finished remembering, as he glanced to his left to see Ruby was done drawing and was trying to show him the picture. Ichigo noticed it was a poorly drawn picture of the teacher.

The orange haired teen smiled slightly at Ruby's childishness, causing the girl to blush before she quickly turned away.

'_The only thing I have a problem with is my Hollow powers. I can only materialize my mask for about twenty seconds before it breaks. For the past month in training I've been constantly summoning my mask, but it always break after the time limit. I asked Shiro what the problem was and his words were. '__**Tough shit asshole, I ain't holding your fuckin hand through this. Figure it out yourself.**__' So I've had to wing it.' _Ichigo finished.

Ichigo felt someone watching him, so he turned around to see Shinji staring at him intently. Ichigo gave the blond dude a weird look before he focused back on the teacher. After a few hours the bell rang signaling for lunch.

Ichigo grudgingly stood up and headed for the roof. The orange haired teen sat by himself and relished in the silence that he knew was going to be ruined. Ichigo glanced at his side to see Chad had sat near him, causing him to nod in the giant's direction. Uryū sat near his cousin and glanced in his direction before he focused on his launch.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, is it alright if I can sit next to you?" Ruby asked cutely to the orange haired teen.

"You really don't have to ask, Ruby." Ichigo voiced as he patted the free space at his right. Ruby made a happy sound before she plopped down at Ichigo's side.

"Hmm, is a spot open, Ichigo-kun?" the calm voice of Blake asked, as she pointed to Ichigo's left.

"Um…sure." Ichigo muttered. '_I honestly don't know why you're asking, most of you girls just do what you want. Just like when you redecorated my room.' _Ichigo mused as he unpacked the lunch his sister made for him.

"IIICCHHHIIGOO!" an obnoxious voice yelled, causing Ichigo to sigh. Ichigo felt something in his hand, he glanced down to see a rock in it, and Ichigo glanced to his right to see that Ruby had placed it in his hand with a smile on her face. Ichigo smirked, just before Keigo could hug his 'best friend', Ichigo nailed him in the face with a rock. Sending the boy flying, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"Ichigo! What are you doing!? Eating with the new girls and not have the decency of inviting me?!" Keigo yelled as he got up, causing Ichigo to give the boy a deadpan stare.

"Why did you ask me what I was going, right before you told what I was doing? It's kinda redundant to do that. And I didn't invite you was simple." Ichigo voiced. "You're an idiot." Ichigo finished causing Keigo to deflate.

"That's no excuse to try and hog all the hot babes to yourself! We're best friends, if you're sitting next to two hot chicks at least let me have one!" Keigo whined.

"I wonder if he knows that we can hear him." Ruby whispered to Ichigo and Blake.

"He's probably too dumb to think that." Blake added.

"Keigo." Ichigo said getting the boy's attention. "That is was I didn't invite you to eat with us." Ichigo stated. "Be glad Weiss or Yang didn't hear you, they'd have kicked your ass." Ichigo stated, but Keigo dramatically pointed his finger at Ichigo.

"Wait! You know them!?" Keigo yelled out as he pointed to Ruby and Blake.

"Of course he does, we live with him." Ruby informed not seeing the problem in what she said. But Ichigo face palmed when she said that.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled in betrayal and began to rant on some stupid shit which Ichigo ignored.

Ichigo began to eat the lunch Yuzu had packed for him. But several people sitting in front of him caused him to look up. He saw the Yang and Weiss sat In front of him.

"Isn't today just…boring?" Yang asked without her usual energetic tone.

"Of course it is. That's why I was dreading this day." Ichigo muttered." I could be training or kicking hollow ass, but I have to sit…and wait…and think." Ichigo voiced out slowly.

"I bet it's so hard for you." Weiss teased, causing Ichigo and the girls to look at Weiss in shock.

"D-did Weiss, just joke?" Ruby asked with slight fear.

"I-I think so." Ichigo nervously replied.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Oh, haha…very funny, don't be such idiots. I can joke too." Weiss snapped.

"Yeah, now that sounds like the Weiss we know." Ichigo voiced with a slight smirk, causing the white haired girl to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey, guys." A female voice announced, getting Ichigo's attention and he noticed it was Tatsuki along with Inoue. "Ichigo, why are the new girls sitting with you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because there all buddy-buddy! They even live in the same house! And he didn't tell me!" Keigo yelled before he started bawling.

"They what?" Tatsuki asked with narrowed eyes, as she focused on Ichigo. "If you did anything to these girls…I'll." Tatsuki threatened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there." Yang sprang up, causing Ichigo to glance at the other girls and noticed they were glaring slightly at Tatsuki. '_Why are they glaring at her? Are they mad she threatened me, or that she insinuated that I'd hurt them or done something worse to them? Maybe both, they really don't need to do that, but in a way I'm glad not every female is out to get me.' _Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo-kun, would never hurt us, he's been the perfect gentleman." Yang insisted.

"It's 'Ichigo-kun' now, why does he have all the luck!?" Keigo yelled in the background.

_ "_Is that so?" Tatsuki said as she focused on Ichigo's form for a second before she looked at Yang, and held out her hand. "I'm, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo's friend." Tatsuki introduced herself.

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself as she grasped the brunette's hand.

"This is Inoue Orihime." Tatsuki introduced the Inoue.

"Oh, we already met." Yang voiced unenthusiastically.

"Is that true, Inoue?" Tatsuki asked her friend.

"Well, um kinda, yes." Inoue nervously voiced. Yang pulled away from the two and sat by Ichigo, then began to eat her lunch as well. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and noticed all of the 'new' girls were sitting very close to him, even the cold bitchy one. Which got Tatsuki to raise an eyebrow questioning what their relationship with Ichigo was exactly, were they friends…or more?

Ichigo was enjoying his food, until Ruby leaned in to his ear. "Hey Ichigo-kun, that guy, Shinji has a very unusual Reiatsu signature. It's very similar to yours, but at the same time isn't. I really can't explain it." Ruby whispered, causing Ichigo to nod.

"Thanks Ruby." Ichigo muttered quietly before he subtly glanced at Shinji, to see the blond looking him. Ichigo went back to eating, but let his mind wander. '_What could have Ruby meant, when she said that his Reiatsu was similar to mine. That could mean a wide variety of things. He could by a Shinigami with Hollow powers, a Shinigami with Quincy powers, a Quincy with Hollow powers, a Shinigami, a Quincy. So many possibilities, and I can't confront him, by the way he's staring at me could mean several things. He could be gay and checking me out, he's a very terrible spy who's working for Aizen, or he wants me for something…so confronting him could tip him off…God I hate this over thinking crap.' _Ichigo thought as he finished his food.

After lunch was over everyone returned to the class. Everything after that was uneventful, so Ichigo was zoned out for most of it. While he was zoned out he just thought up with different ideas for techniques that he could create. Hell, he doodled some down and thinking how bad-ass they would look.

When school ended Ichigo headed home, with the girls walking with them. What annoyed Ichigo was Tatsuki was following him, under the bullshit notion 'of making sure I wasn't messing with the girls.' '_Honestly, does everyone think so lowly of me?' _Ichigo asked himself self-consciously.

Ichigo arrived at his house and was glad his dad wasn't there. He opened the door and let Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang in, but Tatsuki let herself in, casing the orange haired teen to sigh. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" Ichigo asked, trying to be a good 'host'.

"Yep!" Ruby enthusiastically replied.

"No." Weiss, Blake, Yang and Tatsuki replied.

"Fine, what do you want to drink, Ruby?" Ichigo asked kindly, getting a raised eyebrow from Tatsuki.

"Milk." Ruby stated, causing Ichigo to nod absently as he got her some. After Ruby got her milk Ichigo went to his room, before he entered he glanced as his 'followers'.

"I'm going to change…you can watch if you want, I honestly don't care." Ichigo voiced to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. They lived in his head for most of his life. The odds of seeing him naked were pretty high. "But, you can't." Ichigo stated to Tatsuki, before he entered the room, with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang following, mostly because they wanted to get out of the bland clothing.

Tatsuki glanced around the hallway, before she focused on Blake, who was reading a book. "Hey." Tatsuki voiced, casing Blake to sigh before she looked away from her book and looked at Tatsuki.

"Hello." Blake voiced, before she focused back on her book, causing Tatsuki feel awkward.

"I'm Tatsuki, I see you like hanging around Ichigo." Tatsuki stated, causing Blake to become slightly irritated by getting interrupted again.

"I'm Blake, and yes I enjoy Ichigo-kun's company." Blake said, before she focused back on her book again. Tatsuki glanced around again, before she noticed that Blake had a bow that stood out in contrast to the grey school uniform.

"So, you have a nice bow." Tatsuki complimented.

"Thanks." Blake voiced in slight irritation not even looking from her book this time.

"Though I have to say, that bow really doesn't go well with those cloths. Why'd you wear it?" Tatsuki asked, she may have been a tomboy, but she still knew how to dress.

"Because I can…do you have a problem with it?" Blake asked as she looked away from her book and narrowed her eyes at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki sweat slightly under Blake's stare, she may have been the second strongest girl in Japan. But this girl gave off a very strong presence. Also the fact that Blake's eyes became cat-like silted, made Tatsuki very nervous.

"Nope, not at all!" Tatsuki quickly announced.

"Hmm…Right." Blake muttered before she went back to reading.

The door to Ichigo's room opened up the see a blushing/scowling Ichigo leaving his room, at a quick pace. "Aww, come one Ichigo-kun! I was only teasing!" Yang announced as she appeared through the door stopping him.

"What happened?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yang thought it would be funny it she 'tripped' while she was naked and tried to suffocate me." Ichigo forced out with a blush.

"One, it was hilarious. Two, don't act like you didn't like it. And three, I felt you squeeze them." Yang stated with a grin, casing the orange haired teen to blush more.

"It's because I was trying to get you off!" Ichigo argued back.

"Mmhmm, I bet you tried to get me off so you could get a better look at these babies." Yang replied and she grabbed her chest, really enjoying the reactions she was getting from Ichigo.

"I would never do that! And you now it!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed to the blonde.

"I don't know. I'm just a young, impressionable girl. For all I know you could peek on me while I shower…not that I'd blame you. I do have a pretty enticing body." Yang continued, as she allowed her hands to roam her stomach.

Ichigo's eye twitched violently as he looked at Yang. Before he looked to his left to see Ruby and Weiss barely containing their laughter, he glanced to his right to see Blake giving him a sympathetic look. Ichigo took a calming breath before he said three words that changed the entire situation. "I don't care." Ichigo stated. "And I'd like to admit, your body is pretty enticing." Ichigo admitted with a nod.

"Yay! I'm finally starting to corrupt the innocent boy…now my plans are coming to fruition." Yang voiced in a fake evil voice. Tatsuki watched the whole interaction, feeling totally out of place.

"Yang." Blake said in a deathly calm voice. "I already said that I'd get Ichigo-kun's innocence...do I have to repeat myself." Blake voiced possessively as she held Ichigo away from Yang. Ichigo didn't really react at her possessive tone. He noticed that sometimes when Yang became too teasing, Blake would become really possessive. Weiss glared slightly as both of them before she snatched Ichigo form Blake's grip.

"He's mine." Weiss stated.

"Hehe, it looks like Snow White's getting possessive of her Prince Charming." Yang fired out.

"I'm not Prince Charming…that'd be just weird." Ichigo commented, but he was ignored. Ichigo glanced around to see Tatsuki watching the girls' interaction with an awkward look.

"So do you still want to make sure I'm not doing anything weird with them? Because this is as weird as it gets." Ichigo commented.

"Hm…I still have to make sure your room's passable." Tatsuki stated getting her bearing's back.

"Okay, now you're just being creepy." Ichigo stated, getting glare from the girl, which he was unaffected by. Yang's and Weiss' glares are far more menacing. "And since you're being creepy as hell, you're not allowed in my room." Ichigo voiced.

"What?" Tatsuki asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, for all I know you're some sorta Wraith trying to ask for permission to enter my room, then eat me…so, yeah, no." Ichigo said slowly.

"I think it's vampires that have to ask for permission." Ruby imputed.

"No, I think its demons actually." Blake voiced

"I thought it was creatures that came from other plans of existence, and the threshold around people's homes prevented them from entering." Weiss stated.

"I have no idea what you nerds are talking about." Yang said, getting a glare from everyone minus Tatsuki.

"Can I enter or not?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Why are you so adamant about entering Ichigo-kun's room?" Ruby, Blake, and Weiss asked at the same time, but Weiss glared at the other girls when they said that.

"So I make sure he isn't doing some weird crap to you." Tatsuki explained to the girls.

"What would I do? Honestly, I don't have a device that can hack into people's heads…if I did, that'd be awesome. So, really what is it you're looking for…drugs? I really don't need those." Ichigo voiced with a slight edge.

"Do you have such a low opinion of your 'friend' that you'd assume I'd hurt these girls, for my own amusement." Ichigo asked in a monotone, causing Tatsuki to flinch slightly.

"I see." Ichigo stated. "Have a nice day." Ichigo said as before he opened the door to his room with the girls following, each of the girls gave a glare to Tatsuki before they closed the door to his room.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at the door. '_I don't know what you did to Rukia, but now no one remembers her. What kind of monster are you turning into, Ichigo? It doesn't matter, I will stop you.' _Tatsuki thought to herself herself before she left Ichigo's home.

Ichigo sighed as he sat on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Um, are you alright Ichigo?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Yeah." Ichigo stated, before he sat up and faced the girls and also saw the mess that they created. When he first allowed the girls to live here, they 'decorated' a part of his room while he was asleep. And for some reason they decided to make bunk-beds and boy were they something. Ruby's bed was held up by ropes over Weiss' bed, and Blake's bed was held up by dozens of books over Yang's bed.

"If she's so suspicious of me for no reason, then screw her." Ichigo stated.

"Are you sure, she was your friend?" Blake asked with concern.

"Yeah, besides I have you guys." Ichigo voiced.

"That's what I always say." Ruby muttered in a pout.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked to pretty much anyone who'd answer him.

"6:55 pm." Weiss informed.

"I see...Wake me when there's a hollow." Ichigo announced before he laid down and took a nap.


	9. The Encounter

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" a female voice yelled getting the orange haired teen's attention. Ichigo groggily got up.

"Oh AHHH, oh god." Ichigo yawned out, before his eyes focused. He saw the Ruby was trying to shake him awake. "Yo, Ruby, I'm up!" Ichigo announced, getting the girl's attention. "What's with all the noise?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you said to wake you up when a hollow appeared, but a hollow did appeared. Then Yang was all 'we should give Ichigo a break.' And Blake was all 'Yeah I totally agree' and then Weiss was all 'how about we deal with the hollow for him'. They all agreed and left me here to wake you in case something happened and I think it did!" Ruby said with an impressive amount to speed.

"Uh…what?" Ichigo asked.

"I think the others need our help!" Ruby announced, getting Ichigo's attention.

"Then let's go!" Ichigo quickly rushed up and grabbed his Shinigami badge and pushed it into Ruby's chest, taking her out of her Gigai.

"Ichgio! Use me!" Kon yelled as he came out of nowhere, only to get kicked back in the closet.

"Yeah, no…I'm not going to use you." Ichigo deadpanned.

"WHYY!" Kon yelled.

"One, I don't like you…and I never liked you, your annoying as hell and your perversion pisses me off. Two, I don't trust you, I have two little sisters, and four Gigai's of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang…I know somewhere in your mind, you'll get the idea to 'play' with them. So no, I won't use you." Ichigo stated as he grabbed his black hoodie.

Ichigo put the hoodie on. Found his Quincy Cross in his top drawer of his desk and wrapped it around his left hand. He glanced around to see Ruby had materialized her own Crescent Rose. Ichigo materialized Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica. Sense they were the most inconspicuous on his Zanpaktuo.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked his partner.

"hehe, always." Ruby voiced in determination, before she vanished in a cloud of rose petals. Ichigo smirked slightly before he flickered out of existence.

Ichigo jumped from roof-to-roof using Hirenkyaku to increase his speed immensely. Ichigo glanced around to see a fast red and black blur zoom past him, causing the teen to smirk before his speed picked up.

"How long have they been gone?" Ichigo asked as he caught up with Ruby.

"About ten minutes, I think." Ruby admitted.

"That doesn't seem like long, maybe they were held up." Ichigo offered, he believed in the girls' skills so he really doesn't think they'd lose especially to a mindless hollow.

"No, they don't, they get the job done and return…they don't play with their enemies either, well Blake and Yang don't. So something has to have happened." Ruby voiced with concern, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes in determination.

"I see, than we better hurry." Ichigo said getting a nod from the black and red themed girl. They would have continued but were stopped when a large fuzzy thing that fell in their way. As it fell it kicked up a lot of dirt. The dust cleared to reveal a humanoid thing, with a large hole in its chest, along with a broken mask that looked familiar. Ichigo noticed the hollow had a large sword on its back.

Ichigo looked at Ruby. "What the fuck's with this guy?" Ichigo asked as he motioned to the humanoid hollow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The Hollow yelled.

"Oh, you know my name…I guess you want to kill me." Ichigo deadpanned. "So what are you supposed to be?" Ichigo asked to the hollow.

"I'm an Arrancar and I'm the Grand Fisher!" The hollow bellowed, casing Ichigo's eyes to flash a sickly yellow and black for a second, before they changed back.

"I see." Ichigo stated as he pulled up his left sleeve allowing his Quincy Cross to fall out, causing a hidden Isshin and Urahara to widen their eyes in surprise. "I remember now, you're the hollow that killed my mother." Ichigo stated with little emotion.

The Grand Fisher narrowed his eyes when he saw the Quincy Cross, before it started to laugh. "Hehehe…HAHAHHA, now I see. That looks just like hers!" Grand Fisher announced "You should feel somewhat honored, that thing is that only thing that managed to hurt me in the past decade." The Grand Fisher informed.

Ichigo just raised his hand as a Black and Red Reishi bow formed. It looked like a Black cross with a Pentacle around the Quincy Cross. "I may not be a spiteful person…but you took my mother from me." Ichigo voiced. "I'm not going to charge so foolishly like I did before, and I will kill you." Ichigo stated.

"That…that feels like a Hollow…Heheheh!" Grand Fisher announced before it pulled its large sword off its back. The Grand Fisher's mask broke and the hollow grew to the size of a skyscraper. "This is the Extent of my Power!" Grand Fisher yelled.

Ichigo just leveled his unique Quincy Bow at the Grand Fisher's body and pulled the spirit string back and gathered a high amount of Reishi into his bow. Black and Red like partials gathered at the center of the pentacle cross.

"**Teile und Regen (Divide and Rain**)" Ichigo said in a calm voice, before he let go of the sprit string launching one arrow at the Grand Fisher. Ichigo watched as the Grand Fisher didn't even try and dodge, but the one arrow exploded into dozens, all impaling the Grand Fisher.

The Grand Fisher collapsed on its knees and breathed heavily. "It doesn't *Pant* It doesn't feel like hers! It doesn't burn!" Grand Fisher yelled but his breath continued to be labored.

"Of course…you said it yourself that if felt, hollow-like." Ichigo voiced, getting a confused look from Ruby.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked curiously.

"You know how my Hollow powers and Quincy powers are…merged, right?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Well, since they're merged my Quincy powers have hollow qualities…It actually took me a while to discover this property." Ichigo explained.

"Wait, is it doing that I think it's doing?" Ruby asked surprised. "Those arrows can absorb Reishi." Ruby voiced.

"In laymen's terms yes, normal holy arrows 'purify' hollows. Kill them permanently, that's what most Shinigami think. While Quincys essentially kill hollows, the Reishi that the Hollows were composed of don't disappear. They still linger, and then eventually join with nature." Ichigo explained.

"But since my 'Un-holy' arrows have Hollow properties to them, they can absorb Reishi. Not only that, but the Reishi is absorbed by my Hollow. With him getting more energy, my Shinigami powers and Quincy powers become stronger as well, and in turn the make me stronger, and in turn make my Hollow stronger, which starts the process over and over again." Ichigo explained.

"You will not kill me, I'm an Arrancar. I'm the strongest of Hollows!" The Grand Fisher yelled as he tried to get up only to fall at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo reached to his back and pulled Gambol Shroud off his back, then quickly sliced off Grand fishers head. The Hollow exploded into dozens of spirit particles.

"You're avenged now Mom, you can move on." Ichigo said with a hoarse voice.

"Why didn't you kill the Grand Fisher with your Quincy powers?" Ruby asked.

"The Grand Fisher ate my mother, but she'd still be in there. If I had killed the Grand Fisher with my Quincy powers, she would have been removed from the Reincarnation Cycle completely." Ichigo informed solemnly. Ichigo was knocked back slightly when Ruby hugged him.

"It's going to be alright Ichigo-kun." Ruby muttered.

"I know." Ichigo stated. "Come on, we have to check on the others." Ichigo voiced getting a nod from the red and black themed girl.

While they were jumping across buildings Ichigo felt several Hollow signatures nearby, causing him to stop. "What's wrong Ichigo-kun?" Ruby asked.

"I sense a few hollows…I'll check it out, you try to find the others. I'll catch up." Ichigo ordered, getting a nod from Ruby.

"Be careful Ichigo-kun." Ruby voiced before she vanished leaving Rose Petals in her wake.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes slightly before he used Hirenkyaku to head towards the Hollows' location. Ichigo saw several weird looking people fighting hollows, unsuccessfully if he might add. '_Huh? Why the hell do they black wings? And why do they spears of light?' _Ichigo asked himself. '_Maybe they're cosplaying Quincys.' _Ichigo thought jokingly.

"I guess I should help them." Ichigo voiced before he disappeared.

-With the Fallen Angels—

Raynare was annoyed. First, Azazel told her and her group to investigate the large amount of unique Reiatsu(Spiritual Pressure) encompassing the entire town. While the three factions used a different form of energy, Reiatsu is arguably one of the most palpable energies that one could use and also one of the most powerful.

Their job was to figure out who or what was giving off the energy, they knew it was caused by something and wasn't natural because it wasn't there months ago. Their job was to find the being responsible and possibly recruit it, and if they couldn't they had to eliminate it.

While they relished in fighting Azazel didn't want them to kill the being, and explicitly stated that elimination was a last possible option and I wasn't even because whatever was creating the Energy could be a possible enemy. It was because the Reiatsu that was encompassing the town was actually forcing some of the weaker Yokai, Devils and Fallen Angels out of the area, but that wasn't the problem, there is a high possibility that a higher-powered creature could take it as a challenge and attack the town.

While the Fallen Angels don't particularly care for humans, they need to keep hidden and letting an entire town become destroyed would cause humans to ask questions.

But now Raynare and her 'team' ran into a group of Hollows and while the Fallen knew about the mindless soul beasts, and had a fun slaughtering them. But these Hollow were different.

'_What the hell are these things?' _ Raynare asked herself, as she formed several Light Spears and impaled the Hollows. '_I don't remember Hollows with broken masks…or Zanpaktuo's, I thought the Shinigami only carried them.' _Raynare thought before she had to dodge a swipe from the Hollow's large sword.

Raynare and her group were getting boxed together and surrounded. '_Man it's times like this that we had a…'_ Raynare's musings were interrupted when the Hollow that was about to stab at her was skewed by several arrows of light. Raynare watched in a slight glee as the Hollow collapsed in pain and began to be absorbed into the arrows.

"Huh? That was weird." Raynare heard a voiced mutter. Raynare quickly glanced around at her subordinates. Too see Mittelt and Kalawarner trying to overpower one of the humanoid Hollows, but their light spears kept sparking off the hollow's skin like it was steel. Before the Hollow could retaliate it was impaled by dozens of black arrows, causing it to collapse before it was absorbed by the arrows.

"Hmm. These hollows are weaker than the Grand Fisher, interesting." The voiced mused out loud, causing the three women to glance around again, only to see Dohnaseek impaling the Hollow from the back. The Hollow's neck snapped around to face the Fallen Angel, just before the Hollow could suck out Dohnaseek's soul several Black and red outline arrows impaled the Hollow.

The Fallen Angels looked at each other. A loud shriek got their attention. They looked up to see a large hollow with several eyes all over its body and several arms and legs. The Fallen Angels summoned their light spears but before the Hollow or the Fallen attacked, the hollow collapse revealing a spiked pistol embedded in to its head.

The Fallen Angels noticed the bladed pistol had a black ribbon wrapped around the pistol hilt. After a second the pistol blade was yank out of the Hollow's head and landed in a shadowy figures hand. "I have to admit that was a bit anti-climactic." The figure voiced dryly, before he mode forward.

Revealing male teen with spiky orange hair that went past his forehead, he had brown eyes and a slight scowl on his face. He wore a midnight black white-laced hoodie that had a white cross on his shoulder and white strip marks that was on the left side of his hood. He also had blue jeans and black shoes.

But was got The Fallen Angel's attention was black and red bow surrounding that teens hand. The Hollow started to move, only for the teen to walk towards the downed hollow and level his pistol blade at its head.

A loud bang echoed throughout the area and the Hollow exploded into Spirit Particles as the Hollow was purified by the Gambol Shroud's pistol.

Ichigo sheathed the Katana/Pistol into the large cleaver sheath and attached the blade to his back. "So…are you Cosplaying Quincys are something?" Ichigo asked to the four Fallen Angels.

"W-what, who the Hell are you calling a Cosplayer?!" Raynare demanded, Ichigo turned to her and blush heavily at her 'attire'.

"You guys were using glowing spears of light, the only people I know that can do that are the Quincys. And will you put something on!" Ichigo yelled trying not to look at the Black haired violet eyed Fallen Angel.

Raynare looked at Ichigo in confusion before she looked at her 'attire'. "What, this was what I usually wear." Raynare stated. "And we're not Quincys…We're Fallen Angels." Raynare voiced with a slight pride in her voice.

"But, I can only assume that you're a Quincy." Raynare said with narrowed eyes.

"Eh, you got me…The names Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced while forcing himself to look into the Fallen Angels eyes and not anywhere lower.

"I'm Raynare and they are…" Raynare voiced only for her and Ichigo to notice the other three Fallen Angels were staring at Ichigo in a slight awe.

"Um…are they okay?" Ichigo asked slightly weirded out.

"Yeah, they're just…surprised." Raynare said getting a look from Ichigo.

"Why would they be surprised? I only killed like four Hollows." Ichigo asked.

"No, they're not surprised on what you did, but on what you are." Raynare voiced, and even Ichigo could pick up something from her voice. It sounded like Respect or…Admiration.

"And what exactly am I?" Ichigo asked cautiously as he took a few steps back. Raynare noticed Ichigo was trying to leave so she flared her black wings and wrapped them around him.

"Where are you going…Strawberry?" Raynare asked as she pulled the orange haired teen back.

"Apparently nowhere." Ichigo muttered in a deadpan. He wasn't really scared of these people, if they got their ass kicked by a few Hollows than he really didn't have a problem. Well unless they just weren't good at killing hollows than his theory would be fucked.

"Good, we wouldn't want our guest of honor to leave." Raynare asked in a husky voiced as she pulled the teen closer.

"Um…I'm entirely confused. What The fucks going on?" Ichigo asked seriously, he had no idea that Fallen Angels were or why they're so interested in him, and was still on the fence if it was 'good' interest or 'bad'.

"You don't know?" Raynare asked in surprise. "I thought all Quincys would know who we were. The Quincys and the Fallen Angels have been close allies for centuries." Raynare explained. "Well before the Shinigami tried to eradicate them that is." Raynare finished.

"Wait…Tried?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm…Yeah, I thought you would know. Almost all surviving Quincys are in hiding. We should now, we did help them hide." Raynare informed, getting wide eyes from Ichigo.

"I...I see and why are you surprised that I'm here?" Ichigo asked still slightly shocked to learn that there were more Quincys alive and in hiding.

"Because even we don't know where the Quincys are hiding, so to find an actual living, breathing, healthy Quincy is just so…Exhilarating." Raynare voiced as her black wings held Ichigo tighter.

"I don't get it, even if the Quincys and Fallen were allies, why are you still surprised or reacting like this?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, The Quincys and the Fallen Angels were and are close allies…Incredible close, The Fallen Angels have the utmost trust in the Quincys. If it weren't for the Quincys, our war would have been bloodier and our forces would have been lost by at least one third. If it wasn't for the Quincys the Fallen Angels would have lost in our war. So the Quincys are held at the highest esteem." Raynare explained, while holding Ichigo to her chest.

"MmmmMm!" Ichigo sounded as he tried to push himself out of Raynare's chest. "*Gasp* Oh God, look um…Raynare, I'd like to stay and chat, but I need to help my friends soooo. See ya." Ichigo voiced as he escaped the Fallen Angel's grasp, and turned around only to feel Raynare grab his hand.

"Wait!" Raynare announced and Ichigo could her some desperation in her voice. "We'll help you." Raynare voiced, getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I said, The Fallen Angels hold Quincys at the highest esteem, and you're the first one we've come across in decades. I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Raynare stated.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo sighed out. "Let's go." Ichigo stated before he used Hirenkyaku to head towards Ruby's location, with the Fallen Angels following.

'_Why me, first I save Ganju then he won't leave me alone. I save Nemu, she thinks I'm her father. Now I save these weird people, now they're following me. I'm not trying to start up a cult here. Maybe I shouldn't save people.' _Ichigo mused.

"Hey Quincy-san!" a voiced announced, causing Ichigo to stumble slightly. After he caught his footing he glanced at his side to see one of The Fallen Angels was flying at his side, which was impressive mostly because he was going extremely fast.

"My name is Ichigo." Ichigo stated, as he got a better look at the Fallen Angel and had a slight deadpan at who he saw. It was a cute blonde haired girl that had her hair in to short side ponytails and slited blue eyes, and wore a Gothic Lolita type attire.

What confused Ichigo was the fact she looked so young. From what he knew from the Christian Religion, was that when an Angel fell it was because they lusted after God's children aka humans. So, how did she fall if she looked so young?

"I'm Mittelt." The Fallen Angel side happily.

"Interesting name…you know I always thought that Angels always had the "-el" in their name." Ichigo stated getting a slight laugh from the blonde Fallen Angel.

"No it's not like that, only the highest ranked of the Angels have that in their name, like the Seraphs and Archangels." Mittelt informed.

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because "-el" usually stands for _God_." Mittelt stated, but said God with venom. "For example, _Michael _means 'He who is like _God'_ or _Gabriel 'God _is my strength' or even _Uriel '_The Light of _God' _they all are top tier Angels and have the creators name in their name. But us 'Low' angles don't have it." Mittelt informed with a slight pout.

"The does make sense, um…why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked as he continued to head towards Ruby's location and sensed Weiss', Blake's and Yang's signature as well.

"Well, like Raynare said the Quincys and Fallen Angels are incredibly close allies. Well our only Allies that willingly helped us, that is. We tried to help the Quincys in their war with the Shinigami, but they wouldn't accept our help, the Quincys were a bit prideful. And I guess that was their downfall." Mittelt voiced.

"I see, so you want to replay the help that that the Quincys did for you, through me." Ichigo clarified. "You really don't have to do that." Ichigo voiced.

Mittelt narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "You know, you're a lot less stuck up than the Quincys I've met in my life. But thinking like that is stupid." Mittelt stated with a glare. "If you didn't know about Fallen Angels, then you don't know about Angels, Devils, Yokai or Dragons. There is a bigger world out there other than Quincys, Shinigami and Hollows." Mittelt said dangerously.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo questioned.

"See, while you can take on Hollows, there are beings stronger them out there, and you'll need someone out there to back you up." Mittelt stated. "You seem like a good kid, but being good in this type of world is bad and stupid." Mittelt informed, causing Ichigo to look forward.

"I see, sorry, I just don't like the idea of you guys forcing yourself just to help me." Ichigo said, causing the blonde Fallen Angel to sigh.

"You still don't understand. When we were having our war with the Angles and Devils, we were on the losing side. Our faction is the smallest and essentially the weakest out of the three. If it weren't for the Quincys, our side would have been dwindling in the hundreds other than the thousands we have now. Most of if not, all of the Fallen Angels were personally saved by Quincys. So we're not forcing ourselves to help you. We're happily willing to." Mittelt explained.

"Huh, fine. You can help me. Just don't get hurt alright." Ichigo stated to the Fallen Angel. He had no Idea what she was talking about with the Devils and Angels, but what he picked up was that there was some sort of war between the three and they were losing. "And when I'm done helping my friends we'll talk some more on this." Ichigo stated, getting a nod from the Fallen Angel before she pulled back and met up with her group.

Eventually Ichigo stopped on top of a house, and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting a blonde dude who looked strikingly similar to Shinji.

Ichigo felt four people land next to him. He glanced to his sides to see the four Fallen Angels had landed by his sides. "So who are your friends and who is you enemy?" The male Fallen Angel asked.

"The four color themed girls are my friend, and the blond with the bowl cut is the enemy." Ichigo stated as he pointed the people out.

"Hmm. I'll take care of the Blond." The male fallen Angel stated before he took off towards Shinji.

"Is he always like that?" Ichigo asked too the three reaming three Fallen Angels.

"Yes, you'll have to excuse Dohnaseek, he has tendency to get a little bloodthirsty." Raynare voiced causing Ichigo to scowl slightly as he focused on his friends.

"I think you should help him, one of my friends, Ruby. She's has an ability to sense people's power and told me that Shinji has very unique power. Whatever it is we don't know but we know it's dangerous so…be careful." Ichigo said awkwardly before he flickered out of existence leaving three the three Fallen Angels by themselves.

"Do you feel that?" Raynare asked as she narrowed her eyes on Ichigo's form.

"Yeah, I think he's the source of all that Spiritual Pressure." Kalawarner stated.

"Is that good or bad?" Mittelt asked.

"Good, defiantly good, if his power is anything to go by, he'll be a powerful ally." Raynare said.

"What makes you so sure he'll join us?" Mittelt asked.

"He isn't going to join us, that much is obvious. He's been on the defensive the entire time. Given we are Fallen Angels he shouldn't let his guard down near us, but he doesn't seem to outright hate or fear us so that could mean he doesn't know much about our nature or doesn't care. Both of which are good. If we can get on his good side, I'm sure he'll be more inclined to help us." Raynare schemed.

"What about the Shinigami?" Kalawarner asked.

"What about them?" Raynare shot back.

"We all know this is town is in their jurisdiction. What if Ichigo is under their radar?" Kalawarner asked.

"Hm, I don't see it as a problem. The Shinigami are a shadow of their former selves. After they practically massacred most of the Quincys, they became complacent and hypocritical. While they are a powerful group they now recluse themselves from the rest of the Supernatural world." Raynare informed with a smirk. "Why do you think we've been able to move around here for so long?" Raynare asked rhetorically.

"That makes since." Mittelt voiced. "I think we should really help Dohnaseek. It looks like he's getting his ass handed to him." Mittelt stated two the other two Fallen Angels, they nodded and they flew off.

Ichigo appeared near his group. "So what's the situation?" Ichigo asked to the girls.

"This asshole wanted to talk to you." Yang stated as she composed herself, causing Ichigo to give her a deadpanned look.

"So you fought him, because he wanted to talk to me?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"No you dolt, Shinji wants you to join his group. Why I don't know. But Ruby thinks it was to do with the Hollow Reiatsu that he has." Weiss said seriously.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Ichigo questioned.

"He's good, and I mean really good. Whatever he is, he has a high amount of skill, especially to fight all of us at once." Blake stated.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he has a Zanpaktuo, but he doesn't have any Shinigami Robes or anything to define if he's in some sort of organization." Weiss informed.

"I see. You guys did well. I'll take it from here." Ichigo stated as he readied himself.

"No you're not." Yang imputed, causing Ichigo to sigh and turn to her.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Shinji want's you personally. So you going by yourself, is giving him what he wants. If you do fight him, we're helping." Yang said stubbornly.

"No, you're not." Ichigo replied.

"Yes we are." Yang, Weiss, and Blake said in unison.

"Ugh, fine." Ichigo relented before he faced Shinji to see him fighting Ruby, Raynare, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and the blue haired Fallen Angel. Ichigo activated the Ember Celica, turning the Bracelets into gauntlets, and made sure the Gambol shroud was on his back. Ichigo checked to make sure his Quincy Cross wasn't covered by his Gauntlets then used Hirenkyaku to speed towards Shinji.

Almost all of the Fallen Angels were surprised when they saw a little girl wielding a large Scythe with perfect efficiency. They had to admit she was incredibly skilled.

Ruby clashed her Scythe blade with Shinji's Zanpaktuo, but the Blond was able to push her back. Shinji slashed at her mid-section only for her to disappear in a cloud of Rose petals. Shinji glanced around, but saw a shadow enveloping him. He glanced up to see Ruby heading towards him, while spinning incredibly fast while holding her Large Scythe outwards.

Shinji reacted by quickly raising his sword, blocking the large Scythe Blade. The blond had to use both hands to block the force of Ruby's attack, leaving himself wide open. Shinji felt blades being held at multiple points of his body.

He glanced around to see the Black haired violet eyed Fallen Angel holding a violet light spear to the left side of his neck, the Blonde haired blue eyed Fallen Angel was holding a pink light spear to his lower abdomen, The blue haired Fallen Angel was holding a yellow light spear to the right side of his neck. He felt a thin tipped blade at the back of his neck and assumed it was the girl in white,

Shinji looked forward to see Ichigo standing on the air in front of him, holing a cleaver like blade to his neck. "You know Ichigo. I never thought you'd have such an interesting group with you, Four Fallen Angels and Four Zanpaktuo Spirits." Shinji stated like he wasn't at blade point.

"Well Shinji, you wanted to talk…so talk." Ichigo voiced as he let up on the blade.

Shinji looked at the Fallen Angles then to Ichigo's Zanpaktuo, before he focused entirely on Ichigo. "I don't think we should discuss this in such crowded company." Shinji stated.

"I honestly don't care what you have to say, if it's important I would tell my group anyway." Ichigo said getting slight smiles from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. They knew he would've told them, but to hear it is nice.

Shinji disappeared surprising all those who held a weapon to him. He reappeared on a roof of a house. "Ah, now isn't that more comfortable." Shinji joked. Causing everyone to glare, Raynare glared evilly as she prepared to throw several Light Spears at this degenerate. But a look from Ichigo stopped her.

"Not yet, we have no idea why he's here. Okay?" Ichigo asked, causing the Fallen Angel to become conflicted, she wanted to mutilate this blond asshole, but she wanted to get on Ichigo's good side too. So she relented.

"Thanks." Ichigo said with genuine thankfulness, before he focused on Shinji. "Now, who are you?!" Ichigo demanded to the blonde.

Shinji looked at Ichigo in amusement. "My, my, your so impolite." Shinji stated in fake hurt. "But if you want to know who I am so badly." Shinji continued as he reached for his face, and swiped creating a hollow mask that resembled a pharaoh's mask.

"Do you know what this is?" Shinji asked, causing Ichigo's eyes to narrow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yang asked, causing the Fallen Angels to look at her in confusion. They had no idea what this was, it looked similar to a Hollow's mask but that is impossible.

"Yes." Ichigo replied. "A Hollow's mask and a Shinigami's Zanpaktuo." Ichigo stated.

"Hm…Yes, do you get ti now? I'm a Shinigami who has crossed over to the domain of the Hollows, so let's be friends. "Shinji voiced causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes, and the Fallen Angles to look at Shinji in surprise. "I'm Visored, same as you." Shinji finished.

"Join Us Ichigo, you don't belong with the _Shinigami._" Shinji said.

"Wrong, I'm not with the Shinigami." Ichigo corrected getting a look from Shinji. "Really, it's more of an 'I protect this town from Hollows, they don't send an army of Shinigami after me' kinda thing." Ichigo stated.

"It doesn't matter, now are you going to join us?" Shinji asked.

"Mmm…no." Ichigo stated.

"What…WHY?" Shinji asked losing his composure slightly.

"Well, I see like this. I'm neutral right now I have no enemies. All I want is to kill Aizen, simple as that. If I'm affiliated with one group, I inherit all of that group's enemies all of their problems. That's why I'm only helping the Shinigami in clearing out the Hollows. I don't want all of their problems. That's why I won't join you, because I can only assume the types of enemies you have." Ichigo reasoned.

"That's smart of you kid, but also naïve." Shinji stated.

"I don't really give a shit, if it's naïve or not, so later." Ichigo stated as he glanced at Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, before they vanished as they returned to his inner world. Ichigo glanced at the Fallen Angels to see they had wide eyes, probably from what they heard. "You guys can follow me if you want, I still have some questions." Ichigo voiced.

Raynare looked at Shinji for a second before she ordered her subordinates to follow Ichigo. Now she was interested in the Orange Haired teen further, if what this blond guy was telling the truth, it would seem like Ichigo not only was Quincy but had Shinigami powers and Hollow powers as well. While Hollows were mindless, they had access to devastating powers. Raynare smirked evilly before she flew off in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo appeared in front of his house and sighed when he sensed his father was home. Ichigo climbed up to his room window and opened it, then allowed his Zanpaktuo spirits to materialize. "You guys get in your Gigais. We'll be having company in a few seconds." Ichigo ordered, which they followed, well Ruby, Blake and Yang followed, but Weiss waited a few seconds to make it seem like it was her idea to do it.

After about a few minutes there was a tapping on the window. Ichigo got up and walked to the window and let the Fallen Angels in. "Welcome." Ichigo muttered as he let his 'guests' in.

"What the fuck?!" Raynare announced when she saw Ichigo's room. Wondering why there was four poorly made bunk beds that didn't look safe what's so ever.

"Shhh." Ichigo sounded. "You do know it's the middle of the night, right?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, causing Raynare to glare slightly.

"I was just wondering why 'that' is in here." Raynare stated as she pointed to the bunk beds. Ichigo just shrugged.

"I didn't put it here, they did." Ichigo said as he pointed to the four Zanpaktuo Spirits.

"Why?" Raynare asked confused, only to receive a shrug from Ichigo.

"Anyway, just keep quiet alright, my family's sleeping." Ichigo informed as he sat on his bed, he looked to see the Fallen Angels still standing. "You guys can sit you know." Ichigo stated sarcastically, causing Raynare to roll her eyes.

"We know that, but where do we sit?" Raynare questioned noticing there were no chairs.

"Um…on the floor." Ichigo said slowly, causing the Fallen Angels to look offended. "Oh my God, fine." Ichigo muttered to himself as he got off his bed and sat on the floor. "There, now we all can sit on the floor and no one's unequal." Ichigo forced out.

After a few seconds the Fallen Angels slowly sat down. "Pff…So, what's going on?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"You'll have to be more specific." Raynare said.

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on…I've never heard of Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils or Yokai. So can you explain it?" Ichigo questioned.

"Alright." Raynare said happily. "What do you know so far?" Raynare asked she didn't want to go over subjects Ichigo already knew about.

"I know of the Quincys, Shinigami, Hollows, and Bounts." Ichigo informed. "From what I know from the Christian Religion Fallen Angels were once Angels that did an act of one of the Seven Sins, but commonly fell due to lusting after the children of God aka humans and were cast out of Heaven." Ichigo voiced off. "Angels well are Angels, and I can only assume Devils are beings created by Lucifer the first Fallen Angel." Ichigo theorized.

"Hmm…that's pretty good." Raynare said. "You got most of that right. Do you know of the Great War?" Raynare questioned, only to receive a deadpan from the teen. "Right…The Great War was when the Fallen Angels, Angels and The Devils fought." Raynare stated.

"And that's when the Quincys helped you?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from The Fallen Angel.

"About a thousand or so years ago we were on the losing side, but a group come and offered to help us." Raynare voiced. "They helped us in our time of need and we weren't able to help them when the Shinigami wiped most of them out." Raynare said sadly, which was genuine everyone always hates the Fallen Angels and either sided with the Devils or the Angels, The Quincys were the only people who actually wanted to help.

Ichigo looked down. "I see…since I am a Quincy you want me to join you then?" Ichigo asked.

"We did." Raynare admitted. "But you made it clear to the other Shinigami that you want to stay neutral." Raynare said with a sad face.

Ichigo shifted slightly when he saw the violet eyed girl's sad face, he really couldn't stand to see girls sad. "You said the Quincys were your only allies, with most of them gone. Does that mean your faction is by itself?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the Devils and the Angels have a verity of different allies, Humans, monsters, and Pagan Gods. Our side gets the trash, mostly insane, blood thirsty humans that only want to kill. That ruins are already fragile reputation and in turn dissuades any potential allies." Raynare said still putting on a sad face, which Ichigo ate up.

"I-I see, while I won't join your faction per say, I will help you and your faction if they need it." Ichigo declared, causing Raynare to smirk. "I'm curious though, what do you think about Hollows and Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollows are mindless beasts that have access to destructive powers, and Shinigami are arrogant beings that flaunt their power around and kill all the beings that mess with '_The balance of the world'" _Raynare informed. "But again they both are a high-tier powers in this world. Hollows are as neutral as they come. They don't go into Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel territory because they know well attack. And Shinigami are reclusive and complacent staying out of everything the Three Factions do because they think it doesn't affect them." Raynare explained.

"And we heard you had Shinigami and Hollow powers from that blond Shinigami, but it really doesn't matter." Raynare admitted.

"Really?" Ichigo asked surprised, he didn't tell Uryū, Inoue and Chad about his hollow because he thought they would fear him because of it. But to have people he only met a few hours ago say they don't care about his abilities, it was a surprise.

"Of course, Ichigo." Raynare said in a whisper. "We wouldn't subjugate you to tortures because your different, that's something only the Shinigami do." Raynare finished.

"Thanks." The teen replied. "You said you had a Great War with the two other Factions? Is it still going on now?" Ichigo asked.

"No, the war ended centuries ago. Now all the factions are in what you could call a Cold War." Raynare stated.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded. "Well that explains a lot of things." Ichigo muttered.

"There's also some other things you should know of, Ichigo." Raynare voiced. "There are two other factions that you should look out for The Yōkai and the Dragons." Raynare informed.

"I understand Yōkai, but Dragons?" Ichigo questioned.

"Dragons are large constructs of energy and are primordial beings. They have immense power." Raynare informed. "Most of them are sealed or missing but the strongest of them are still out there, so don't try to fight one." Raynare finished seriously, causing Ichigo to nod.

"Any more questions?" Raynare asked sweetly.

"Hmm…no not really, that about covers my questions." Ichigo stated.

"Actually I have some questions." Weiss voiced, getting Raynare's attention. She forgot that there were four other girls in Ichigo's room. They'd been so quiet she didn't notice them. Ichigo silently groaned with Weiss said she had 'some' questions, she probable had dozens of questions and it was midnight and he was tired.

Ichigo listened as Weiss asked her questions. Some were actually useful and some were weird. But after few hours of questions Weiss began to run out of them. But by this time Yang and Ruby had already fallen asleep and were using Ichigo as a pillow, which he didn't mind. Blake was barely keeping herself awake, but was able to pull through.

Weiss took a breath and looked like she was about to ask something else, but before she could a hand covered her mouth. The white haired girl looked to Ichigo and narrowed her eyes.

"Weiss, its three thirty in the morning, there's school tomorrow, Ruby and Yang are sleeping. And I'm sure the Raynare and the other Fallen Angels have other shit to do…can we please go to sleep?" Ichigo asked almost pleadingly.

Weiss looked down slightly before she looked around and saw Raynare and the other Fallen Angels barely staying awake, and Blake wasn't doing to good herself. '_I guess I did get a bit carried away.' _Weiss thought to herself. And when she thought about it she felt really tired too.

"Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away." Weiss quickly apologized.

"Raynare you and the others are free to leave if you want, but I don't think you guys can stay here. My dad is fuckin' crazy as hell, if he saw I had eight people in here, he'd assume I was starting a cult…or trying to have an orgy." Ichigo muttered. "Both of which I don't him trying to assume so…" Ichigo trailed off.

"It's alright. We have a place to stay anyways." Raynare admitted before she headed towards the window with her group. Kalawarner and Dohnaseek left through the window, leaving Raynare and Mittelt still in Ichigo's room.

"Nighty, night Ichigo-kun." Mittelt voiced with a wink before she flew out the window, leaving Raynare.

"By, Ichigo-kun, I'll enjoy the times we personally work together." Raynare said in a husky voiced before she too left, leaving Ichigo with a tired Blake and Weiss, and Ruby and Yang sleeping on his shoulders.

Ichigo tried to move Ruby and Yang off him, but every time he moved them an inch they held onto him tighter. After a few minutes of trying to get the girls off of him he eventually gave up and sighed. '_Well I'm tired and they're sleeping…and there's a bed behind me.' _Ichigo thought tiredly before he shrugged then used most of his strength to drag himself, Ruby and Yang with him into his bed.

Ichigo rested his head the pillow and relaxed before he fell asleep with Ruby and Yang at both his sides. Blake and Weiss glanced at trio with jealously, before they looked at each other. "What do you think about 'this'?" Weiss questioned as she pointed to Yang and Ruby who were sleeping with Ichigo.

Blake's eyes shifted to the two sisters before she focused back on Weiss. "Let them have their fun for now…tomorrow it'll be our turn." Blake stated before she turned off the lights and fell asleep in her bed, with Weiss sleeping in her own bed.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay for those of you that don't know the whole, Fallen Angels, Angles, Devils thing is from Highschool Dxd. So I'm not adding some Large OC factions. They're all from another series.<br>**

** And for those of you that do know what Hishschool Dxd is. I'm making Ichigo, not join the Devils. Because everyone already does that, and it's not really that interesting if you read the same thing only slightly different all the time. And I've searched and there are next to none, in stories were the Protagonist sides with the Fallen Angels so i decided 'why the hell not' I'd be interesting and different.**


	10. First Time Fighting a Real Arrancar

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

"IIIchi…" Isshin began to yell as he entered his son's room but quickly stopped himself when he saw his son lying with two of the girls he offered to let live in his room. Isshin grinned at the position Ichigo, Ruby, and Yang were in.

Yang was holding Ichigo's head in her chest almost smothering him. Ichigo himself was holding Ruby close to his body, while Ruby had her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist. All in all it looked pretty suggestive.

Isshin slowly closed the door and sighed slightly, thinking back to last night. '_I had no idea Ichigo knew of his Quincy heritage. I was waiting until he was ready to learn it but, I guess there's no going back now.' _Isshin thought before he smiled slightly before he went to wake up his daughters.

Ichigo moved his head slightly enjoying the comfort he was in, but when he moved his head a moan stopped him. The teen opened one eye and saw an orange pillow, and closed his eyes again and relaxed. Ichigo's eyes snapped when realized he didn't have an orange pillow.

Ichigo slowly looked up to see Yang's sleeping face. Ichigo looked down to see that his head was resting on Yang's chest, the looked back up to her face, then back to her chest, then around the room to see everyone was still sleeping, before he rested his head back on Yang's chest. Unseen to Ichigo when he rested back in her chest, Yang grinned.

After a few minutes of relaxing on Yang's chest, Ichigo had fully awakened himself. The teen slowly got up and was able to full free himself from Yang's grasp, but as soon as he free from Yang. Ichigo tried to get up but the sound of whining got his attention. He looked down to see Ruby still holding on to him, he tried to move again, but every time he moved she'd whine and hold onto him tighter.

Ichigo signed as used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, before he looked at Ruby who was nuzzling her face into his chest. "Ruby, Ruby time get up." Ichigo quietly whispered to the silver eyed girl.

"No, the Orchestrator stole my Scythe…And I have to save the clouds from the rain people." Ruby muttered to herself in her sleep.

Ichigo looked at Ruby weirdly. '_What is she dreaming about?' _he thought. "Ruby, it's time to get up." Ichigo whispered he really didn't want Yang to see Ruby cuddling with him.

Ruby hugged Ichigo tighter. "Oh, Ichigo-kun you saved me from the Bat people." Ruby muttered again. Ichigo sighed again. '_Okay, honestly what is that dream.' _Ichigo thought, honestly who dreams about Orchestrators, Clouds, Rain and Bat people.

"Ruby, get up, who's going to wake Weiss up." Ichigo stated in a normal volume of his voice. As soon as he said that Ruby's eyes shot open before she gasped.

"You're right." Ruby announced fully awake, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes. While Ruby was a sweet innocent girl, she liked to mess with Weiss all the time. Ruby let Ichigo go, allowing him to get a fresh set of cloths. As soon as he left his room, he heard a loud whistle blow, causing the teen to smirk before he entered the bathroom.

After he showered Ichigo returned to his room to see the four girls waiting in their pajamas for their turn in the shower. As soon as Ichigo entered, Weiss pushed passed him and headed towards the Shower. Ichigo glanced at Weiss to see she had her hair down. '_Hmm, she looks good with her hair down.' _Ichigo thought before he got himself ready for school, which didn't take long.

Ichigo sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Yuzu made. "This is good Yuzu." Ichigo complimented.

"Thank you Ichi-nii, I made especially for you." Yuzu said cutely, causing Ichigo to nod to her as he continued eating. After a few minutes Ruby came down, wearing the usual grey school uniform.

"Hi Ichigo-kun, Yuzu-chan!" Ruby announced, but noticed Yuzu narrowed her eyes at her. Yuzu left the kitchen without a word, causing Ruby to feel awkward. Ichigo watched the interaction with a sweatdrop. '_What's Yuzu's problem?' _Ichigo asked himself, for the past mouth Yuzu had been incredibly sweet to him, more than she normally was, but she'd always become hostile around Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang and he had no idea why. '_Eh, must be a girl thing.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

After few minutes the three others girls came down and ate their own breakfast which they made themselves. "How come Yuzu only makes you breakfast?" Ruby asked to the orange haired teen.

"I don't know." Ichigo said while he shrugged.

"Well it isn't really fair that you get breakfast handed to you, while we have to make ours." Weiss stated.

"If you want, I could make you guys breakfast." Ichigo offered.

"Y-you don't have to." Weiss quickly replied.

"I think I know why Yuzu only makes Ichigo breakfast and not us." Yang voiced, getting the fours attention.

Yang looked to Ichigo and gave him a large smirk. "I think someone has a Brother Complex." Yang teased.

"No she doesn't." Ichigo said dismissively, causing Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to give him a look. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"Dude, you're still oblivious as hell." Yang voiced dryly.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo argued. "Anyway, let's just head to school." Ichigo said, causing Yang and Ruby to deflate at the idea of going to school, while Weiss and Blake didn't care.

While the five were heading towards the school Ruby had an idea. "Hey guys how come we don't take the bus to school?" Ruby asked.

"Because, we're at one of those bullshit areas where we live to close to not need a bus, but still far enough that it takes a few minutes to walk." Ichigo replied.

"Oh." Ruby sounded. Ichigo noticed Blake was lagging behind the girls, so he slowed down too until he was by her side.

"Are you alright Blake?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"No." Blake stated.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Aizen." Blake voiced. "He has a device that can break the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami. The Shinigami haven't done anything about him. I bet that when everything goes down, we'll be the ones that have to take him out." Blake said. "For all we know, he could be creating an army of Hollow/Shinigami hybrids and plans to attack." Blake theorized.

"We're the only ones who are preparing for whatever Aizen might be planning. But I have yet to see one Shinigami pass through here to investigate. Several of those 'Arrancar' have appeared last night, yet not one Shinigami has come." Blake continued. "Then we learn that Shinigami, Hollows, and Quincys aren't the only things out there…it's just a lot to handle." Blake finished only too feel an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"It's alright Blake." Ichigo reassured.

"No it's not." She argued.

"Yes it is, even if the Shinigami are being incompetent. Even if were in this by ourselves. We do have each other, no matter how cheesy it sounds. Together we'll kick anyone's ass." Ichigo declared, but Blake still looked skeptical.

"We have a Quincy/Shinigami/Hollow hybrid, and four invulnerable Zanpaktuo Spirits, plus if we need help I'm sure the Fallen Angels will help us." Ichigo voiced.

"We have a Quincy/Shinigami/Hollow hybrid that has only months of training, three immature Zanpaktuo spirits and a group we only met last night." Blake argued, causing Ichigo to sigh at Blake's pessimism.

"And we will get stronger alright, trust me." Ichigo said to the amber eyed girl.

Blake crossed her arms and looked down before she relented. "Fine." Blake muttered.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"I trust you." Blake said louder, causing the hybrid to smirk.

"Good, then why do you always wear a bow?" Ichigo asked, causing Blake's eyes to widen slightly.

"I-I-I." Blake began to stutter out, which amused Ichigo because she was always so collected.

"It's alright. I know that they hide your cat ears." Ichigo stated, causing Blake to stop and look at Ichigo in shock.

"W-w-what, y-you know?" Blake asked nervously.

"Well yeah, you wear it all the time. Even when you sleep, and I'm usually the first person to wake up. Sometimes in your sleep you knock off your bow, while the others are asleep I fix it, Just in case you're hiding it from them." Ichigo said.

"How long have you known?" Blake asked after she composed herself.

"About a week after you guys started sleeping in my room." Ichigo commented offhandedly.

"A-and you don't mind?" Blake asked.

"Why would I?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"W-well, I'm not normal." Blake confessed, earning a look from Ichigo.

"Blake, look at me, look at Ruby, Weiss or Yang. Are we in any definition 'Normal'?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, causing Blake to look sheepish. He was right in that regard none of them were normal. "And besides I think your cat ears look really…cute." Ichigo said.

Blake's bow twitched and she had a small blush. "You think they're cute?" Blake asked as she unconsciously reached for her bow.

"Of course." Ichigo responded, getting a smile from the amber eyed girl.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Blake said before she caught up with the other three girls. Ichigo watched at the four girls interacted with each other. One of them always did something animatedly, or one of them always joked, sometimes they argued, but Ichigo could tell they cared for each other.

"Hello, Ichigo-san." Ichigo heard a voice say behind him, he turned to see Uryū walking towards him, so he slowed down.

"Morning, Uryū-san." Ichigo replied evenly as he and his cousin followed the four Zanpaktuo spirits.

"My father confronted me last night." Uryū stated.

"And?" Ichigo asked expectantly.

"He said he'd help me get my powers back, only if I promise if I stop my interaction with the Shinigami." Uryū explained.

"Hmm…what do you think?" Ichigo asked. "Will you accept or deny his help?" the teen questioned.

"It's…difficult. I've noticed how Chad and Inoue look at me…like a child needing protecting. When they discuss spiritual problems with you, they try to keep me out of it, but I still hear them. I'm glad though that you tell me anyways." Uryū admitted, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Whatever you choose, I'll back your decision." Ichigo stated. "Besides, even if you have to stop your interactions with the Shinigami as a whole, I'm not just a Shinigami, we'd still be able to work together." Ichigo said using semantics to his gain.

"I guess you are right." Uryū commented.

"Damn right I am." Ichigo stated. "And ah…have you heard of, The Fallen Angels?" Ichigo asked, causing Uryū's eyes to widen and his step to falter slightly.

"How do you know about them?" Uryū asked surprised, causing Ichigo to give him a weird look.

"I meet a few last night." Ichigo admitted.

"I…I see, if you continue to meet up with them, be careful. They are Fallen Angels for a reason." Uryū warned, getting a nod from the hybrid.

"How do you know about them?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"What Quincy doesn't know about them? Well except you of course. You're mostly teaching yourself. So I don't count your ignorance against you." Uryū stated. "Like I said, be careful around them." Uryū reminded.

"I understand." Ichigo replied he could understand why Uryū kept reminding him. "Anyway, when you get your powers back, you and I are going to have spar. I want to see how strong I am, or how much I need to improve." Ichigo voiced, causing Uryū to make an indignant sound.

"More like, how much better I am than you." Uryū stated, causing Ichigo to scowl.

The two cousins and the four Zanpaktuo spirits headed towards Karakura high school like yesterday. But luckily nothing happened. The group arrived at school and took their usual seats.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue announced with an enthusiastic wave, causing the hybrid to look at her.

"Uh…hi." Ichigo replied if a half assed wave. '_Where does she get all that energy from?' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Pssst…Hey, Ichigo-kun." Ruby whispered, causing the teen to look at her. "I don't like school anymore." Ruby pouted and Ichigo forced himself not to react. '_Is she trying to kill me with those adorable pouts?' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ruby, you can't just up and leave…it doesn't work that way." Ichigo informed. "And I did try to tell you school was boring, but you just gave me a smirk and said everything will be fine." Ichigo stated, causing Ruby to narrow her eyes.

"Hmph." Ruby sounded to emphasize her pout.

"Okay, how about this." Ichigo said, getting the silver eyed girl's attention. "How about after school, we…go out." Ichigo muttered.

Ruby gasped dramatically. "Like on a date?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Sure." Ichigo agreed, causing Ruby to make a happy sound before she lunged at Ichigo and hugged him. Ichigo signed. "Um, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, he's been hugged by Ruby all the time so he didn't react that much, but she never hugged him in public.

"I'm just so excited." Ruby replied happily, before she let go of Ichigo and sat at her desk which was next to Ichigo's.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san!" a voice announced, getting Ichigo's attention. The hybrid saw it was Shinji who was calling to him. '_He's acting like noting happen.' _Ichigo thought as he watched Shinji hug Inoue in dramatic display of affection. Keigo and Chizuru both over reacted but Ichigo ignored them like he usually did.

Ichigo glanced at Yang and Blake and motioned to Shinji. The two nodded before the three stood up. Yang and Blake left the classroom with only a few people noticing they left them being Uryū, Chad, Inoue, Keigo and Chizuru.

Before they could investigate Ichigo walked up to Shinji and grabbed the blond be the back of his clothing and pulled him out of the room. "Let's have a chat outside, Shinji." Ichigo voiced as he dragged the Visored out of the classroom.

Outside Ichigo pushed Shinji up against a wall. Shinji looked like he was about to react but shut up when Blake held Gambol Shroud to his neck and Yang held her gauntlets over Shinji's vital points.

"Ow, Ichigo why are you so mad?" Shinji asked sarcastically.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Isn't it every student's job to go to school?" Shinji replied, only to feel Blake apply pressure to the blade at his throat.

"The real reason…" Blake said.

"Or else you won't be coming here again…we'll make sure of that." Yang added, causing Shinji to glance between the two.

"Hmph, you have some loyal Zanpaktuo Ichigo-san, I'm kinda jealous." Shinji stated, before he focused on Ichigo. "As for you question, do you really think I would give up only after one try. I'm a very persistent person, I'll keep asking until you nod your head." Shinji said.

Ichigo looked at the blond. "I don't know why you're so persistent on me joining you." Ichigo admitted. "I know next to nothing about you…all I know is that you're a Shinigami with Hollow powers. What if you're in an organization that wants to increase your power, so you try and lull me into a false sense of security then extract my powers out of me and add it to your own?" Ichigo stated.

Shinji looked at Ichigo intently. "I understand your paranoia, but it's un-needed." Shinji said, getting a look from Ichigo. "Fine, but understand this, only we can teach you how to use your Hollow powers. If you don't control it soon, it'll take over you, and destroy everything you care about." Shinji informed seriously.

"I see, let him go." Ichigo said as he let go of Shinji's shirt, Yang and Blake complied and let Shinji go. The blond looked at the three before he entered the classroom, leaving Ichigo, Blake and Yang in the hallway.

"What are you thinking?" Blake asked.

"I-I don't know, they could help me train with my Hollow powers. I will master them eventually, but I've hit a road block right now." Ichigo voiced in thought.

"Hmm, if it could improve your control of your hollow powers it might be good to listen to Shinji. But the way he's been trying to get you to join him is incredibly suspicious." Blake stated, adding her opinion before she and Ichigo looked to Yang.

"Why are you two looking at me?" Yang asked.

"What do you think we should do?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, if it was me, I'd take the offer Shinji was placing on the table, but I'd keep my guard up." Yang inputted, causing Ichigo to nod.

"Come on, let's get back to class." Ichigo voiced, causing the two girls to nod.

After class everyone packed up to leave. Ichigo walked with the Zanpaktuo spirits and Uryū.

"So you've made your decision?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from Uryū. "Then, like I said, I'll stand behind your decision." Ichigo said and he patted his cousin on the back.

"Hmm…while I don't need your backing, it's nice to have it." Uryū admitted, before he and Ichigo split up.

"So Ichigo-kun, when are we going to have our date?" Ruby asked excitedly, causing the teen to glance around.

"I don't know, how about now?" Ichigo asked. He honestly had no idea about dating so I'd be an interesting experience.

"What?!" Yang announced. "How come you didn't ask me on a date, and I thought we were hitting it off so well." The blonde teased, causing Ichigo to give her a look.

"Well Ruby might've ditched school, so I compromised with her." Ichigo explained.

"So all we have to do is threaten to ditch school and you'll ask us out on a date…interesting." Blake muttered to herself, but everyone heard it. Ichigo decided to ignore what Blake said before they arrived at his house. After a few minutes Ichigo and Ruby exited the house.

Ruby was wearing her usual attire of a black blouse and skirt along with her red hood. Ichigo was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt and black undershirt.

"Pfff…So, what to do first?" Ichigo said out loud. "Come on Ruby, let's get something to eat." Ichigo said, causing Ruby to smile.

"Can I choose…Please?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Ichigo voiced, causing the silver eyed girl to beam. While Ruby and Ichigo had their date, Weiss, Blake and Yang followed them around. After a few hours the two returned to Ichigo's house.

"So, how was the date?" Ichigo asked.

"It was good." Ruby commented. "I wish it was longer though." Ruby said with a slight pout.

"Well you know how it is. If we were out to long Yang would have hunted us down." Ichigo stated.

"Yes…she would." Ruby muttered to herself before she glanced around and saw a flash of orange before it disappeared, before she glared in that direction.

"What are you glaring at?" Ichigo asked as he looked in the direction Ruby was looking in.

"Nothing." Ruby stated. "Come on, let's get inside." Ruby voiced, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Isshin yelled as he charged at Ichigo, only for the hybrid to grab the incoming fist. Ichigo held Isshin in place.

"Counter surprise attack!" Ruby announced as she jumped up and kicked Isshin in the chin, sending the man back. Ichigo held out a hand and Ruby gave him a high-five. "Because that's how we roll." Ruby stated, causing Ichigo to smirk.

"Damn right." Ichigo muttered. The duo watched as Yuzu try to shake Isshin awake.

"You should let him be Yuzu, he deserves for being so stupid." Karin inputted, as soon as she said that Isshin instantly woke up like nothing happened and began to bawl at the picture of their mother.

"Um…I'll be going, over there." Ichigo pointed to his room. '_God, my family's crazy as hell.' _The hybrid thought. As he and Ruby walked into his room only to see Yang, Blake and Weiss sitting around casually…too casually.

"Yang." Ruby voiced as she walked up to her sister. "Were you spying on my and Ichigo?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not, what makes you say that?" Yang replied nonchalantly.

"Because I saw you!" Ruby announced.

"Hehe…no you didn't." Yang replied.

"You just admitted it!" Ruby yelled.

"Nope." Yang stated. "I don't think I admitted to anything." Yang voiced, causing Ruby to fume. The arguing would have escalated but a knock at the door got everyone's attention.

"Ichi-nii, can I come in?" The voice of Karin asked through the door.

"Um…sure." Ichigo announced. The door opened and Karin walked in.

"Ichi-nii, can we talk in private." Karin asked as she glanced around. Ichigo nodded and walked into the hallway with Karin.

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to tell me the truth Ichi-nii, what are you?" Karin asked, Ichigo was about to say something only for Karin to interrupt him. "I know you're a Shinigami." Karin admitted. "I've seen you sometimes going off." She finished.

"Fine, you got me." Ichigo admitted, if his sister caught him then he should confess. He could never lie to his sisters. Ichigo's and Karin's eyes widened when they felt a large Spiritual Pressure appear.

"W-what, what is that?" Karin asked.

"Bad…something very bad." Ichigo voiced as he entered his room to see all of the Zanpaktuo Spirits had shed their Gigais.

"Ichi-nii, where are you going?" Karin asked not entirely knowing what was going on.

"To take care of the source of the Spiritual Pressure." Ichigo stated as he grabbed his Shinigami Badge and slammed it into his chest, ejecting his soul from his body. Ichigo quickly grabbed his Quincy Cross before he jumped out the window with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang following.

Ichigo tracked the titanic Spiritual Pressure to the outskirt forests, when he arrived he saw a large Creator with dust rising from it. Ichigo saw a very large man with a white uniform and a bone like mask on his jaw.

Ichigo noticed a figure next to the behemoth and he focused on the figure when he sensed most of the Spiritual Pressure coming from it. It was a petite female that had a melancholic appearance. She had long ink black hair that went to her waist, pale white skin, a black upper lip, green cat-like eyes and tear marks. Ichigo also noticed the female had a mask fragment on her head and white uniform similar to the behemoth.

'_Hmm, an organization.' _Ichigo thought to himself, people don't usually wear matching uniforms unless they're in a group, organization or a cult. Ichigo felt several people land near him. He glanced to see that it was his Zanpaktuo spirits.

"Are they the cause of the large Spiritual Pressure?" Yang asked, causing Ichigo to give her a look.

"They're the only ones there." Ichigo stated dryly.

"I'm not the sensor of the group, that's Ruby's job." Yang fired back.

"That affects your sight, how?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Your messing with me aren't you?" Yang questioned. "…I'll remember this." She finished before she focused on the two intruders.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked to Ichigo.

"Oh, you know, I thought I'd just charge in there, yelling at the top of my lungs. They'd be so surprised by my attack, they'd surrender instantly." Ichigo stated with a straight face, causing Weiss eye to twitch slightly.

"Are you initially being an idiot?" Weiss demanded.

"Um…remember, they're bad guys to deal with." Ruby interrupted.

"Yes, Ruby's right Weiss, you need to stop trying to start arguments." Ichigo said with a slight smirk when he focused back on the intruders, but he could feel Weiss' glare. "Now why are they here?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Fifty bucks they're looking for you." Yang bet.

"That's a suckers bet." Ichigo replied. "Now it's time I meet our 'Guests'" The hybrid said before he flickered out of existence.

Yami glanced around the dead bodies that surrounded the creator. "Yuck!" Yami complained about the souls he just ate.

"Of course, how can such weak spirits taste good?" Ulquiorra replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, they kept staring at me like I'm a freak!" Yami yelled.

"The humans can't see us…so they couldn't have been staring at you." She stated.

"I know, I know. But, still I don't like it! So what now? How many are we going to kill?" Yami asked.

"Just one, you can leave the others alone." Ulquiorra voiced apathetically.

"We have to find a single bug in this whole nest of them!?" Yami yelled.

"I heard that presently in the human world, there are at most seven with noticeable strength." Ulquiorra informed. "The rest are utter trash, it shouldn't be difficult to spot him." She finished. Yami looked around, and noticed one of the humans was moving. He was about investigate but was stopped when his feet were incased in ice.

"You know, odds are you're looking for me." Ichigo voiced as he appeared a few feet in front of the large Arrancar. "I would have been here sooner, but I do live on the opposite side of town." Ichigo commented.

"Hey, ah Ulquiorra, is this the target?" Yami asked, causing the Arrancar to narrow her eyes at Ichigo in scrutiny. '_He has the orange hair like Aizen-sama depicted, but the target we're looking for also has a black dual-wielded Bankai.' _She thought analytically.

"Push him to his limits. I cannot make a precise analysis until he uses Bankai." Ulquiorra stated, causing Yami to smirk before he broke out of the ice and attack Ichigo. The orange haired teen summoned Myrtenaster in his hands. The Rapier blade gleaned a fiery red as Ichigo created a Red Glyph.

Yami's fist slammed into the Red Glyph, and he yelled in pain. "What the fuck!" Yami yelled. Ulquiorra narrowed her eyes at the scene. '_Interesting, That Red symbol was able to counter Yami's attack by exerting the same amount of kinetic energy Yami was giving through his fist. But that's not all, it would seem that the symbol absorbed kinetic energy and sent it back into Yami, making him essentially hit himself.' _Ulquiorra thought to herself.

Yami sent another fist towards Ichigo, but the teen agilely jumped out of the way. Ichigo vanished in a blur of speed, before he appeared at Yami's back and slashed the Rapier at his back, but sparks flew with each slash.

"Hahaha, you think that puny thing can cut through my steal skin!" Yami boasted, but Ichigo ignored him. The teen jumped high and slashed and stabbed at Yami's neck. Ichigo stood mid-air as a White Glyph formed under him, before he stabbed at Yami in a chaotic manner. Yami swung his fist at Ichigo, causing the teen to jump evading the fist but the Glyph was destroyed in the process. Ichigo landed on Yami's fist and ran up the behemoths arm. Myrtenaster gleaned a light violet color before Ichigo lashed the rapier at Yami's neck.

A cyclone of slashes and sparks encompassed Yami's body as Ichigo landed on the ground. The teen turned around to see Yami covered in his own blood.

'_It would seem whenever that rapier changes to a specific color it enhanced a specific form of combat.' _Ulquiorra thought to herself.

"You…you fucking bastard!" Yami yelled, causing Ulquiorra to sigh slightly at her 'partners' attitude. Ichigo looked at Yami with annoyance as a created a large blue Glyph under himself. Yami charged at Ichigo, ignoring everything else in the process. Ichigo jumped back, just as Yami entered the Blue Glyph. The hybrid landed on the ground and before Yami could leave the Glyph, Ichigo aimed the Rapier in the air, causing the Glyph to spin and sent Yami in the air to mirroring Ichigo's movement with the Rapier.

Ichigo slammed the Arrancar into the ground, before he aimed the Rapier up again, sending Yami in into the air again. The Rapier gleaned a fiery red, before Ichigo slashed Myrtenaster at Yami, sending several waves of red fire. The fire slammed into Yami's air born body, before he was encased in a pillar of ice.

"And then there was one." Ichigo muttered as he faced the female Arrancar.

"It would be idiotic to dismiss an opponent, even if they are trapped." Ulquiorra stated.

"Why'd you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, Yami has yet to use his Zanpaktuo in your fight." Ulquiorra informed.

"Wait…Zanpaktuo?" Ichigo asked himself before he turned to see Ice that encased Yami glow a malicious red. "Ah son of a…" Ichigo announced before he was encased in a beam of red light. Ulquiorra looked at what transpired apathetically. '_I guess he was trash after all.' _She thought, but when the dust cleared even she was surprised as what she saw.

Ichigo stood in the large trench created by the Cero, holding a large scythe. The teen glared at Yami with sickly yellow eyes, through a white mask that had ten strips on the left side of it. "**_Twenty seconds…that's enough time." _**Ichigo muttered to himself before he vanished. Ulquiorra was able to follow Ichigo's movements through the dust that followed him.

Ichigo sped towards Yami at blinding speeds that the Arrancar couldn't keep up with. The Teen appeared in front of the Arrancar and used the Crescent Rose to swing himself on top Yami's shoulder. Ichigo held the Crescent Rose's blade under Yami's armpit and pulled the firing mechanism, cutting Yami's arm off. Ichigo jumped from Yami's shoulder to the other shoulder and sliced through the Arrancar's other shoulder. Before Ichigo jumped he placed the large blade of Crescent Rose on the back of Yami's neck and jumped off the Arrancar.

Ichigo stood in front of Yami, and held the Crescent Rose to the back of Yami's neck. Ichigo fired the Crescent Rose and sliced off Yami's head in one quick movement. The Teen turned to face Ulquiorra just as his mask began to crumble.

While Ichigo was looking at Ulquiorra, the teen pulled back his sleeve freeing his Quincy Cross. Ichigo formed his unique Quincy bow and leveled it at Yami's dead body, all the while keeping his eyes on the female Arrancar. Using his free hand Ichigo formed a Reishi arrow and fired it at Yami's body.

Ulquiorra watched with slight interest. "I never thought a Shinigami would mutilate an already dead body." She stated, getting a raised eye-brow from Ichigo.

"Who says I'm a Shinigami?" Ichigo questioned.

"You wield a Zanpaktuo." Ulquiorra stated.

"So do you." Ichigo replied with a smirk, before his face became serious. "Why did you want to see my Bankai?" Ichigo asked, causing the Arrancar to tilt her head to the side slightly.

"I wanted to confirm that you were the target we were sent to find." Ulquiorra stated. "But it seems that you are." She concluded before she quickly glanced at Yami's corpse then back to Ichigo. '_Yami's Reiatsu and Reishi are fading…odd, a Hollow's energy only fades when it's being devoured or cleansed by a Shinigami. But Arrancar can't be cleansed by a Shinigami. So that means, that Yami's being devoured. But by what?' _Ulquiorra asked herself, before she remembered Ichigo shooting Yami with a unique Reishi arrow that had a Hollow feel to it. '_Hmm, I see, very interesting.' _She thought to herself.

"It seems you're right." Ulquiorra voiced, getting Ichigo's attention.

"About what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You aren't a Shinigami." She replied evenly. "I sense Yami's power fading…and yours growing." Ulquiorra informed.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Arrancar. _'I need to be careful around her…why hasn't she moved though? I killed her comrade. Shouldn't she have reacted at all?' _Ichigo asked himself.

"And you aren't affected by this at all?" Ichigo asked. "I thought he was your comrade?" Ichigo questioned.

"I see you're under the impression that I saw him as a comrade. I did not. We worked together as a means to an end, only to achieve our own individual goals. I cared nothing for him and he didn't for me." Ulquiorra informed. "He only followed my orders because I was the stronger." She finished, causing Ichigo to look down slightly.

"What are you?" Ichigo asked, causing the Arrancar to tilt her head slightly.

"I could ask the same thing, but I doubt you'd answer. " Ulquiorra replied uncaringly. "But allow me to indulge your curiosity. I'm an Arrancar, a Hollow that's removed its mask giving it Shinigami-like powers." She informed.

'_So she's a reverse Visored, A Shinigami that gained Hollow powers.' _Ichigo thought to himself. "Who do you work for then?" Ichigo questioned.

"What makes you think I work for someone…I could be the leader?" Ulquiorra commented.

"You and Yami, wear the same type of uniform. You don't do that unless you're in an origination or a Cult." Ichigo stated. "And you said I was your target, you don't target someone you never met. Unless your gouging for their abilities or…because there in the way. I've never met you, so I'm not in your way, so who sent you?" Ichigo asked.

'_He was able to deduce that with such little information, impressive.' _Ulquiorra thought to herself. "You are correct, I'm not the leader, nor have we ever met. But you have met the leader." She stated. '_Now, let's see how smart you are.' _Ulquiorra thought.

Ichigo stared at the female Arrancar. '_Who have I fought that survived, who also has the ability to create Arrancar?' _Ichigo thought before his eyes widened. "Aizen." Ichigo muttered.

"Hmm…you're correct." Ulquiorra informed. '_It seems he has a high amount of power, and an ability to absorb Spiritual Energy like that of a Hollow, plus with his skills and deductive reasoning. He will be a threat to Aizen-sama.' _Ulquiorra thought to herself. '_I doubt Aizen-sama wants me to kill him though. He sent me to discover if he was a threat and he is. But I think Aizen-sama wanted me to gather information on his growth rate, he's only had his Shinigami powers for about two months. To get this strong is impressive, but even still I can kill him with ease.' _She mused.

_ "_So are we going to fight or what?" Ichigo demanded as he readied himself.

"No." She voiced as she pulled one of her hands out of pocket and tapped the air, creating a large black void next to her. "My mission is complete." Ulquiorra informed.

"And what was your mission?" Ichigo asked.

"My mission was to discover If you were a threat to Aizen-sama or not." Ulquiorra informed. "It was interesting to see that this world isn't filled with trash like I thought it would be." She continued as she stepped in the void.

"If I'm such a threat, why aren't you trying to attack me?" Ichigo questioned confused, causing Ulquiorra to tilt her head slightly.

"If I were to try and attack you I'd be stopped by the two Shinigami captains that are hiding in the foliage, plus the four high spiritual beings that have surrounded our position. And the two human trash that think they sneak up on me." Ulquiorra voiced apathetically as the void closed leaving Ichigo alone with the Arrancar corpse and that began to disappear.

Ichigo glanced around until he faced the dead Arrancar and un-loaded a volley of Arrows into it, to increase the speed of Yami's absorption.

"My, my, Ichigo-san, you're one scary kid!" Urahara voiced as he appeared next to Ichigo. "You never told me you could do this." Urahara finished seriously, only for Ichigo to glance at him.

"You never asked." Ichigo replied nonchalantly, causing Urahara to deflate. "You knew they were coming didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

"I suspected." Urahara admitted.

"And you didn't warn me!" Ichigo demanded.

"You never…" Urahara began only for Ichigo to grab the helm of his shirt and pull.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me! My secrets didn't kill all these people! My secrets didn't put this entire town at risk!" Ichigo yelled, causing the Shopkeeper to look down.

"I wasn't sure, but I am now." Urahara stated, causing Ichigo to let go of the shopkeeper.

"Hmm, you guys can come out now!" Ichigo yelled, and four figures landed in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked to Yang to see she was carrying Tatsuki over her shoulder. "What's she doing here?" Ichigo asked to the blonde.

"She was here when the fatso, tried to eat everyone. She was strong enough to protect herself." Yang voiced as she hefted Tatsuki off her shoulder and put her on the ground.

"Did you learn anything from them, Ichigo?" Weiss questioned seriously.

"Yes, they were Arrancar and they work for Aizen." Ichigo informed.

"Hmm…this is bad." Blake stated. "If Aizen was able to create Arrancar this strong, it is possible he can create more of them and in large quantities." Blake added.

"Let's just be glad they're gone." Ruby voiced as she glanced around at the damage created by the fight.

"Urahara, can you take care of her?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to Tatsuki.

"I never knew you were so dark Ichigo, wanting me to kill her because she saw this." Urahara voiced only to be punched by Yang, sending the Shopkeeper flying.

"I meant heal her dumbass!" Ichigo yelled, only for Urahara to spontaneously appear next to the teen.

"Oh, then of course I can heal her!" Urahara announced. Ichigo picked Tatsuki, who was zoned out, and handed her to Urahara.

"Good, don't fuck with her either or else." Ichigo threatened. He may be pissed that Tatsuki thought he'd harm his Zanpaktuo Spirits, but he still wouldn't let her die because of it. Ichigo glanced around to see Chad and Inoue approaching.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Inoue asked.

"Well of course I am…but I think you should help Tatsuki." Ichigo voiced, causing Inoue's eyes to widen.

"Tatsuki's here?" Inoue asked worried.

"Mmhm." Ichigo sounded as he pointed to Tatsuki, who was out of it. Inoue immediately went to Tatsuki side and used her unique abilities to heal her.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo muttered to himself. "If Aizen has beings of that caliber then who's to say he doesn't have more powerful ones." Ichigo voiced.

"But the Fatso didn't seem that strong." Yang imputed, getting a look from Ichigo and Weiss.

"The Myrtenaster was able to cut through Kenpachi's skin with relative ease." Ichigo stated. "But I had to power it up to its highest setting to harm the Arrancar." Ichigo finished, causing Yang to realize what he was getting at.

"So anyone who isn't capable of cutting through Kenpachi's skin would have had trouble fighting the fatty." Yang voiced.

"It's possible. And if the Arrancar had a Zanpaktuo then it's safe to assume that they have a Release as well." Ichigo theorized.

"That would mean that their power could triple if not quadruple." Blake added.

"You still did a great job, Ichigo." Ruby informed. "If you were able to defeat the Arrancar then, maybe they aren't as strong as we thought." Ruby voiced trying to be optimistic.

"Or he could have been the weakest one." Blake commented being pessimistic.

"It doesn't matter if it was the strongest or the weakest." Weiss stated seriously. "Know we know what Aizen's up to." Weiss said. "He's creating an army, it doesn't matter what for, and it doesn't matter how many. Because the fact remains is that there's still an army." Weiss finished.

"So the bad guy as an army…so what do we do?" Yang asked to Ichigo, Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"There are only a few things we can do." Ichigo voiced seriously getting all four girls attention. "One option is to give up." Ichigo stated, causing all the girls to defiant. "The second option is to increase our training, which is hard to do, sense I'm already training as hard as I can." Ichigo added. "Option three, is to gather allies." Ichigo finished.

"Allies?" Weiss added. "Who'd want to fight with us?" She asked.

"Well there are the Fallen Angels." Ichigo commented. "And I remember they told me something." He added. "They said lots of Quincy went into hiding…maybe if I find them, I could convince them to help us." Ichigo voiced.

"You really think the Quincys would help us?" Blake asked.

"If I told them a Shinigami was creating an army of Hollows, to take over the world…I think that'll get their attention." Ichigo commented.

"But, where would the Quincy hide? They've been gone for so long." Ruby asked.

"Where is the one place someone would hide that there pursuers would never think to look." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Right in front of them." Weiss voiced. "Is it possible that the Quincys are hiding in Seireitei?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm, the Fallen Angels said they helped hide the Quincys. Maybe they were the ones the opened the rift between the Human world and Seireitei." Ichigo thought out loud. "Anyway, who else can we get on our side?" He questioned.

"How about the Visored?" Blake imputed, causing Ichigo to scowl slightly.

"We have no idea who their allegiance is to though." Ichigo replied. "But, I will try to find them." He finished.

"Any other ideas?" Ruby asked only to receive silence. "So we talk to the Fallen Angels and ask for help, Find and try to recruit the Quincys, And Find and investigate the Visoreds before we try to recruit them." Ruby went over. "Plus train ourselves in the process…" Ruby added in an afterthought.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered as he glanced around to see Inoue trying to heal Tatsuki with Urahara observing her. "And you guys can't be with me when I go to the Visored and Quincy places." Ichigo voiced.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well the Quincys would attack you guys on sight. They'll probably think your Shinigami. I would have to hide my Shinigami and Hollow powers too." Ichigo stated. "The Visored probably wouldn't let me near them if I had multiple people with me. But you guys could be in my Inner World while we did those two 'Quests'." Ichigo informed, before he looked at Weiss intently.

"Well actually, I think you could pass off as a Quincy, Weiss." Ichigo voiced.

"If that's a joke about me wearing white all the time, it isn't funny." Weiss replied seriously.

"It isn't, I think you can actually pull off the Quincy look and attitude." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, one problem with that, I'm not a Quincy. The will know." Weiss stated. "And if they didn't notice my Reiatsu signature wasn't close to theirs. How about the fact I can't perform any Quincy Techniques to prove my authenticity." Weiss ranted.

Ichigo gave Weiss a smirk. "Trust me, everything will be fine." He assured.

Blake looked from Ichigo to Ruby. "Now we know where you get it from." Blake commented to the Scythe Wielder, causing the girl to pout.

"Anyways, I think we should continue planning…elsewhere." Yang voiced getting everyone's attention. The glanced around and noticed that while 'by themselves' there was still people around that could eavesdrop.

"Yeah, let's go back to my place." Ichigo informed, getting nods from the girls before they headed in the direction of his house.

"So are you going to tell your sister about us and everything?" Yang asked as the group of five headed home.

"…You heard." Ichigo voiced in a deadpan.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-kun, I tried to stop her. But you know how she is." Blake voiced, getting a look from Yang.

"That is bull! I wasn't the one to put their ear up to the door." Yang argued. Ichigo just gave the two a look.

"You do know my sister said she wanted a private conversation, right?" Ichigo questioned only to get a sheepish look from Yang and Blake.

"Sorry, I was curious." Blake said, getting a nod from Ichigo. The group eventually arrived at Ichigo's house and jumped up to the window in his room. When Ichigo entered his room he saw Karin sitting on his bed with a slight scowl on her face.

Ichigo looked at his sister before he went into his own body, with his Zanpaktuo spirits following his actions.

"Ichi-nii, what's going on?" Karin asked seriously. Ichigo sighed slightly before he sat next to his sister.

"Karin do you know what a Shinigami is?" Ichigo questioned, getting a deadpanned look from the girl. "Of course you don't, A Shinigami are the self-appointed spirit guardians that guide the undead to where their supposed to go." Ichigo informed.

"The also protect the living from Hollows, spirits that devour others souls essentially." Ichigo added.

"How'd you become a Shinigami?" Karin asked.

"Rukia." Ichigo stated, getting narrowed eyes from Karin.

"So she's the one who put you in all this danger?" Karin questioned.

"If you want to be technical about, then yes." Ichigo nodded.

"When I see her again…I'll kick her ass." Karin declared, causing Ichigo to give her an amused look. He'd pay to see that, it would hilarious to see Rukia who's hundreds of years old get her ass kicked by Karin who's eleven. "Sense you told me about Shinigami and Hollows…who are they?" Karin questioned as she pointed to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Ichigo sighed. He already explained it to a few people already. He didn't want to do it again, but Karin was his sister. "They're my Zanpaktuo spirits." Ichigo informed getting a look from Karin.

"You're telling me, like I should know what that means." Karin stated.

"Okay, A Zanpaktuo is the main weapon of the Shinigami that is essentially a part of the Shinigami's soul." Ichigo began. "Each Zanpaktuo has a spirit that embodies the weapon its wielder uses." Ichigo informed.

"So they're spirits of your weapons?" Karin clarified.

"In layman's terms, yes." Ichigo stated.

"Why are they out here then, why are they girls and why are they so different from you if they're a part of your soul?" Karin fired off a few questions.

"They're out here because I don't want them in my mind." Ichigo stated as he cast a glance at the four girls to see them looking around trying to avoid eye contact.

"That actually makes sense." Karin muttered, she heard all they're weird or abnormal arguments, she'd have crazy if she had to hear that twenty four-seven.

"And I don't think they're different from me…they do act like me a lot or is it the other way around." Ichigo said to himself. He theorized that Ruby could have his innocent Nature, Weiss could be have his cold/arrogant nature, Blake could have his detached/apathetic nature, Yang could have his eccentric nature, Kuro-Zangetsu could have his desire to protect, and Shiro-Zangetsu could have lust for battle.

"And I have no clue as to why they're girls." Ichigo informed.

"Hmm…thanks for telling my Ichi-nii." Karin voiced. "I thought you would blow me off and ignore me until I forget." Karin admitted.

"Well it's a dangerous world out there…While I want you to be ignorant of it, it can't change the reality of the situation. If I hide this from you, you could be in more danger than you would be if you didn't know." Ichigo said to his sister.

"I see." Karin muttered before she hugged her brother then left his room.

"Aww, so sweet." Yang announced, causing Ichigo to glance at her. "It was nice you told her the truth." Yang added.

"Are you sure it was smart thing, though?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes." Ichigo stated, getting a nod from the girl in white. "I was telling the truth, when I talked about the possible dangers." Ichigo added.

"Anyway, are we going to plan?" Ruby asked. "You know for Aizen and gathering Allies." Ruby voiced, getting nods from everyone before they all sat down and started to plan.

(At the outskirts of Karakura Town)

Two figures stared at the small city with different emotions. One was a young girl with long, straight black hair and blue eyes, wearing a thigh-length white trench coat, knee-high boots with black stockings and a miniskirt, along with a white cap that had star-like symbol on the front.

The second figure was a well-endowed woman, with long green hair and green eyes. She wore a double breasted jacket that was tied up revealing her mid-rift, a pair of short-shorts, a white cap and a pair of ankle-high shoes.

"I can't believe I was stupid mission! With you of all people!" The dark haired girl ranted.

"I don't know why you're complaining Bambietta. All we have to seduce a hot guy, that's a plus in my book." The green haired girl stated, earning a glare from Bambietta.

"We have to seduce a fuckin fifteen year old!" Bambietta yelled.

"So?" The green haired girl replied. "What are you…like seventeen?" she asked as she glanced at her 'partner'

"You how old I am Candice, quit being a bitch." Bambietta replied.

"Then quit killing all of the male Wandenreich soldiers to 'relieve stress'." Candice shot back, causing Bambietta to glare again. "And when we find our target you better not kill him either, he actually looks pretty cute." Candice ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!" Bambietta voiced.

"But his Majesty has appointed me as the leader of this mission." Candice fired back.

"I still don't know why I have to degrade myself just to 'Woo' a fuckin' teenager." Bambietta muttered.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact you keeping killing our subordinates." Candice taunted. "It's not like I'm happy with you here either, I'd rather have Minnie or Gigi with me." Candice stated.

"Anyway, what's so 'Impressive' about our target that _we_ have to seduce him to join us?" Bambietta questioned.

"Other than the fact that His Majesty personally ordered it?" Candice asked to the explosive girl. "He's an anomaly actually." Candice said seriously, getting Bambietta's attention usually Candice was rarely serious.

"An anomaly, how?" Bambietta queried.

"He's part of one of the **Echt(Real)** Quincy's blood-lines." Candice began.

"So, we both are Echt Quincy's." Bambietta interrupted only to get glared at by Candice, which she ignored.

"I was getting to it…He's an Echt Quincy, with Shinigami powers." Candice began again, getting wide eyes for Bambietta. "And Hollow powers." She finished.

"Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow powers…that's, that's impossible. The poisonous Reiatsu of the Hollow should have killed him!" Bambietta yelled.

"That's why he's an anomaly, and that's why His Majesty wants him. He is the perfect combination between all three. He's also a prodigy in the battle field." Candice added.

"How?" Bambietta asked curiously, this guy sounded pretty interesting now.

"He was able to master the Shinigami's Shikai and Bankai, with only having his Shinigami powers for a month." Candice informed. "And from what our spies gathered, he instinctively used **Vollständig(Complete**). No matter for how short it was." Candice finished.

Bambietta looked down in thought. Realizing just how valuable and how powerful their target was. "Wait, so what happens after we get him to join us?" Bambietta questioned.

"Well, he'd be our little boy toy of course." Candice voiced as she licked her lips.

"Tch, whatever." Bambietta muttered.

"Don't be like that Bambi-chan, if you promise not to kill any more subordinates. I might let you have some fun with him too." Candice offered seriously.

"Hmph." The brunette sounded. While she would never admit it out loud, she had been given pictures of the target and she would agree that he was cute. "Fine, so where is he?" Bambietta asked.

"How should I know, all I know is that he lives in in this town. That's all, but it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Candice stated.

"'It shouldn't be too hard to find him' Are you crazy, this town is the size of the fuckin' city! And his Reiatsu signature is practically saturating the entire city! We can't track him! So how the hell do we find him!?" Bambietta yelled causing several nearby trees to explode.

"Calm down Bambietta. Your Reiatsu spiking, you could draw him out. And I don't think he'd be happy." Candice voiced.

Bambietta took a breath, before she glared at the city again. She really needed to control herself especially near her target. If not she'd give herself away too early. "How do you suppose we find him then?" Bambietta asked.

"Well, we know his name. I doubt there are many Ichigo Kurosakis running around." Candice offered, causing the explosive girl to nod slightly. "Good, let's go." Candice ordered earning a glare from Bambietta, before the two vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Ichigo's Harem, because people kept asking me even if i posted it five chapters ago.<strong>

** Ruby Rose**

** Weiss Schnee**

** Blake Belladonna **

** Yang Xiao Long **

** Sui-Feng**

** Fem-Ulquiorra **

** Bambietta Basterbine**

** Candice Catnipp**

** Giselle Gewelle ...For those of you who are probably going to leave. '_Oh, you know Giselle's a guy, Right? or Are you Gender-bending him?'_ Reviews or messages. I'm Probably going to ignore them. Because i checked the Bleach Wiki, and it's confirmed Giselle's a female, so your message is redundant. Now i can rant on and shit about taking what Yumichika said at face value. But In the Manga, Giselle was using Reverse-Psychology to get the Shinigami close to her, so she could get her blood onto them. Turning the Shinigami into her zombies. **Yumichika** in turn used Reverse-Reverse-Psychology, by calling Giselle a dude, she lost her composure and attacked. Honesty did no one else see this? **

** (HighSchool Dxd Harem)**

** Raynare**

** Mittelt **

** Koneko **


	11. The Newcomers

I don't own Bleach or RWBY.

Ichigo sat at his usual desk while glancing up at the ceiling, wondering why he was even going to school. The teen looked forward to see Yang, leaning back while sitting on his desk. He glanced at his sides to see Blake and Ruby at the sides of his desk. He glanced back to see Weiss sitting at the desk behind him.

"When's Shinji going to be here?" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know, he's always here and he was pretty convincing when he said. He would come here every day until I agreed to join the Visoreds." Ichigo imputed as he glanced around and noticed Tatsuki glaring out the window.

"Maybe he lied?" Weiss offered.

"No, he seemed really determined." Blake stated. "Maybe something spooked him?" she added.

"What would spook someone who held off all of us, and four Fallen Angels?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"…The Shinigami that ostracized him." Ichigo stated as he felt the Reiatsu of several Shinigami approaching the school.

"Oh, now they come." Yang sarcastically voiced. "Oh, God forbid, not during the two Arrancar attacks! But when everything's calm and silent, and when we're looking for Shinji!" Yang ranted, losing her laid back attitude.

"If they sent people I don't know or couldn't care less about. I might be slightly pissed." Ichigo admitted. The sound of loud talking came through the door, causing Ichigo lay his head on his desk. '_Why did they join school if there here to deal with the Hollow problem, wouldn't it distract them? Dumbasses.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ichigo-kun, what do you plan on doing with the Shinigami?" Ruby asked.

"Lay my head down and hope they don't see me." Ichigo muttered.

"Hehe, I'm serious." Ruby voiced, only for Ichigo to look at her.

"So am I." Ichigo quickly replied before he rested his head in his arms. "Blake is it alright if you block me from the Shinigami's view…please." Ichigo asked. Blake gave the hybrid an amused look before she turned around and faced the door, while also leaning on the desk. Blocking Ichigo's view of the door and in turn blocking him from view.

"Why don't you want them to see you?" Ruby questioned.

"Were you there when I charged Soul Society? Almost every Shinigami I fought was a fuckin' weirdo." Ichigo commented.

"Isn't that the truth?" Yang added, Ruby pouted slightly. She did remember some of the more 'eccentric' Shinigami. She even demanded Ichigo didn't wield her against some of them out of embarrassment.

The five heard the door open. "How's it going….Ichi…go." Ichigo heard Renji's voice trail off, causing the teen to smirk at not being found.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Ichigo heard a voice he didn't recognize asked.

"I think so." Ichigo heard a female reply.

"Well maybe we got the numbers mixed up!" A voice announced. Ichigo discreetly looked to Ruby, to see the scythe wielder barely containing her giggles.

"No, Ichigo-sama is definitely here." Ichigo heard a very familiar voice state. '_Wait, Nemu's here…well at least shit will be interesting at least.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Then where the hell is he then?!" Renji demanded, and looked at Ruby when he heard her giggle. "Did I say something funny, girl!?" Renji yelled as glared at Ruby, causing all the onlookers to gasp at Renji, who was sent through a wall. Renji pulled himself out of the wall and glared at whoever did that. He looked at see a blonde girl with blood red eyes glaring at him.

"Talk to her like that again and I will burn you…to ash." Yang threatened darkly as her hair began to illuminate like fire. The fire dimmed when Yang felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ichigo.

"Yang, calm down, you and I both know. If shit went down, Ruby could totally kick Renji's ass." Ichigo stated.

"What! That's bullshit!" Renji replied, only to get a dark glare from Yang, an ice cold glare from Weiss and a malicious glare from Blake.

"Renji feel your chest." Ichigo stated, getting a weird look from the red-head. "Do you remember, our fight…do you have a scar?" Ichigo asked, causing Renji to unconsciously grab his chest where Ichigo's large scythe cut him.

"What of it?" Renji asked.

"Ruby's the one who gave you that scar." Ichigo informed.

"Don't' talk in riddles! I know you're the one the cut me!" Renji voiced.

"Wrong…I only guided the blade." Ichigo said before he glanced at Ruby. "Crescent Rose was the one who scared you so badly…and you just yelled at her." Ichigo added.

"Y-you mean?" Renji questioned as he looked to Ruby. "She's a…she's a?" Renji voiced.

"Yes." Ichigo informed. "Now why are you here?" Ichigo questioned.

"We got orders from the Captain-commander, we're here as a front line defense against the Arrancar and aid the Shinigami outlet here." Renji informed after he got control of himself, getting a laugh form Ichigo. "What's so funny?!" Renji demanded.

"It's just funny that now of all times, you actually come here. I've fought off two groups of Arrancar…" Ichigo began.

"Eh-hm." Weiss sounded.

"We've fought off two groups of Arrancar, why come now…when they're none?" Ichigo asked.

"They were the scouts, we now what Aizen's up too." Renji informed, getting a 'No fucking shit' look from Ichigo.

"Really? Scouts? I didn't know that. It's not like they didn't tell what they were or who they worked for. This is such a fuckin' revelation!" Ichigo sarcastically announced, before he noticed the Shinigami group with Renji and realized he had no clue who they were, well except Nemu.

"Hello, Nemu-chan." Ichigo voiced kindly, getting surprised looks from everyone who was watching or knew Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo-sama." Nemu said with a respectful bow.

"Hmm, so we're still on the whole 'Sama' thing, eh?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his 'Daughter'.

"Of course, what else would I refer to you as?" Nemu asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Hell if I know." Ichigo muttered as he glanced at the other Shinigami. "So, who the hell are you guys?" Ichigo asked to the Shinigami.

"I'm Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya." The short boy with white hair voiced as he introduced himself.

"Hmm…Tōshirō." Ichigo voiced. "Do you know Momo, by any chance?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya…and yes I know Momo and I must thank you…for helping her." Tōshirō voiced, getting a nod from the hybrid.

"I'm Tōshirō's vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto." A busty strawberry blonde introduced herself as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and shook it slightly. "I hope we can get to know each other on a _personal _level." Rangiku voiced, only for Yang to get in-between the two and push each other apart.

"Eheh, enough." Yang said seriously.

"I'm Ikkaku." The bald Shinigami informed, "We fought in Soul Society don't you remember?" Ikkaku questioned. Ichigo looked at the guy.

"Oh, you're the weird dancing guy…I wouldn't call our conflict a fight, I totally kicked your ass." Ichigo commented, causing Ikkaku to glare and twitch.

"I'm Yumichika." The weird looking guy with feathers on his face introduced.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo sounded as he looked at the feathers that were on Yumichika's face, wondering who the hell thought the actually looked good.

"I'm Nemu Kurosaki." Nemu introduced herself.

"Yes Nemu, I know who you are." Ichigo said dryly, before he turned around to see Rukia standing on the window. "Um…did you climb all the way up here, aren't we on the third floor?" Ichigo asked to the Shinigami, but she ignored him. Tatsuki looked at Rukia with wide eyes, before she looked to Ichigo.

Rukia lunged at Ichigo in an attempt to hit him, but as soon as she was about to make contact with him he vanished. "Huh, how'd I end up over here?" Ichigo voiced jokingly from behind Rukia when he used his speed technique to move, not that anyone knew. Rukia turned to punch Ichigo, but her fist was stopped by Yang.

"What?" Rukia asked to herself.

"I don't know what it is about girls hitting me when we first meet." Ichigo muttered to himself. He never knew why Rukia or any other girl always hit him. He was glad Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang never did that, it would have gotten old real fast.

When Yang let go of Rukia, she looked at Ichigo with an innocent expression. "Hey, Ichigo, long time no see, huh." Rukia voiced.

"It's only been a month really." Ichigo replied dryly. "And weren't you about to hit me or something?" he asked.

"What…no." Rukia replied innocently.

"Hmm…yeah." Ichigo muttered before he grabbed Yang by the waist, getting an amused smirk from her, and then guided her so she'd be between him and Rukia. "There, no one can get passed Yang." Ichigo informed.

"Now, why'd you try and hit me?" Ichigo asked.

"So I can get your soul out of your body, so we can fight a hollow." Rukia voiced.

"You do realize there are like five other Shinigami here…yet, you zone in on me…" Ichigo trailed off before he sighed. "Whatever, I'll take care of the Hollow. Just erase all these people's memories and what not." Ichigo muttered before he headed towards the window.

Ichigo looked back at his Zanpaktuo Spirits. "So, who wants to help?" Ichigo questioned. Ruby raised her hand and Weiss nodded her head before they walked up to Ichigo. "Okay, um…Blake, Yang can you make sure none of those weirdoes go near my house alright…well except Nemu, she's alright." Ichigo ordered.

"You can count on us." Yang dramatically said as she saluted and wrapped an arm around Blake, causing the amber eyed girl to sigh in annoyance.

"Wait! Ichigo, I have to eject your soul first!" Rukia announced as she put on her soul ejecting glove.

"Good luck with that." Ichigo replied before he jumped out the window. Before he hit the ground he flickered out of existence and appeared on the ground with Weiss and Ruby landing by his sides.

"Ruby, can you find the Hollow?" Ichigo asked to the silver eyed girl.

"Who do you think you're asking?" Ruby questioned with fake irritation. "Of course I can find the hollow." Ruby added before she closed her eyes and focused. "I found it, follow me!" Ruby announced before she disappeared, leaving a dust cloud in her wake.

"I hope she knows that we can't follow her when she's going that fast." Weiss voiced.

"I think she's just happy to get out of school." Ichigo commented.

"Hmph, I just think she shouldn't act so childish, especially with the Arrancar out there." Weiss stated, before she and Ichigo did their best to follow Ruby, using their respective speed techniques.

"Ichigo, how come we're the ones who have to fight the Hollow?" Weiss asked as she and Ichigo sped through the town.

"Who else would?" Ichigo questioned.

"How about the group of Shinigami that's actually here?" Weiss replied sardonically.

"Do you really trust them? It took them almost a week for them to get here and that was after the first Arrancar attack." Ichigo asked to the white haired girl.

"Are you saying they're incompetent?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ichigo voiced.

"What do you think of the Shinigami?" Weiss asked.

"I…I don't know. My opinion isn't positive though." Ichigo stated. "They'd so readily kill one of their own with little to no evidence." Ichigo said.

"So Rukia didn't care." Weiss said.

"Exactly she didn't react at all…like it happened all the time." Ichigo muttered.

"You think The Shinigami would so readily try to execute one of their own so easily?" Weiss asked, getting a nod from the orange haired teen.

"Maybe, Rukia seemed so accepting of it. Like it was inevitable or like it was an everyday occurrence. Or perhaps I'm just being paranoid." Ichigo admitted while looking down.

"It's okay Ichigo. Paranoia isn't necessarily a bad thing." Weiss voiced trying to cheer up her wielder.

"Hm, whatever, thanks for trying to help me though." Ichigo replied. The two eventually arrived at a large parking lot, where they saw Ruby waiting.

"Finally you guys got here!" Ruby said, only for Ichigo and Weiss to give her un-amused looks.

"We would have gotten her sooner if someone hadn't taken off, leaving us in the dust!" Weiss replied heatedly.

"I just wanted to make sure the Hollow didn't escape." Ruby muttered as she looked do to her feet. Ichigo looked to Weiss, causing the blue eyed girl to scoff slightly.

"I'm not mad Ruby. Just we need to stick together. Especially with the Arrancar out there." Weiss stated.

"But I'm fine, see." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Ichigo said causing the silver eyed girl to look at him. "Remember the last time you charged into a fight recklessly?" he asked seriously, causing the Scythe wielder to look down.

"Yes." Ruby muttered.

"Do you remember how worried I was, how worried everyone was? I don't want you to get hurt like last time alright." Ichigo said. Ruby shifted nervously, the last time she charged into a fight recklessly was when she fought against Aizen, when she was hurt Ichigo went berserk and got hurt too. Then she realized the danger she could have been in, the hollow she just fought could have been an Arrancar.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun." Ruby replied, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Ruby, I know you love to protect people especially those who can't protect themselves." Ichigo stated. "And I'm glad to know such an honorable person. But, how are you going to protect them if you can't protect yourself?" Ichigo said.

"I understand." Ruby admitted.

"Good." Ichigo said.

"And get than pitiful look off your face Ruby." Weiss added, causing Ruby to smile again.

"Wait…so what now?" Ruby asked. "I already took out the Hollow and school's out." Ruby stated.

"I guess we'll go home and hope Yang and Blake were able to keep the weirdoes out." Ichigo informed before the three began to walk towards Ichigo's house.

"You really think the Shinigami are weirdoes?" Ruby asked with amusement.

"We both know how I feel about Ikkaku and Yumichika." Ichigo voiced.

"They are a bit off." Ruby admitted.

"Renji is bi-polar." Ichigo stated.

"He does seem to have un-predictable mood swings." Weiss agreed.

"Toshiro and Nemu are the only Shinigami that seem decently normal." Ichigo said.

"What about Rukia?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, she's fucking insane." Ichigo commented offhandedly.

"And what about Rangiku?" Ruby questioned.

"I have no idea who she is." Ichigo informed. "I only just shook her hand like half-an-hour ago. So all I have to go by is the first two sentences she said to me." Ichigo added.

"You never met Toshiro, but you have an opinion of him." Weiss commented.

"Well Momo told me about him, saying she was his best friend and stuff." Ichigo replied and Weiss accepted the explanation.

"Rukia isn't allowed in our room." Weiss voiced. "Specifically in our closet." Weiss added.

Ichigo glanced at Weiss. "Of course." Ichigo nodded in agreement, he already had four other roommates to deal with. He didn't want an insane person to sleep in his closet, also that's where Weiss kept all her outfits. Ichigo still wondered why she had so many different dresses and battle skirts.

"Well once we get home…*Ow*" Ichigo sounded when he bumped into something. He looked down to see he bumped into a young woman. "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." Ichigo apologized as he reached down and helped the woman up.

"It's alright, I wasn't either." The woman admitted. Ichigo got a better look at the woman, and noticed she had long black hair and blue eyes.

"It's cool." Ichigo voiced before he held out his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki." The teen said as introduced himself.

"Bambietta Basterbine." The brunette introduced herself, causing Ichigo to give her a confused look.

"Bambi-etta…Baster-bine…." Ichigo said to himself, causing the girl to glare at Ichigo but controlled herself from killing anyone. "It sounds unique." Ichigo admitted.

"Thanks." Bambietta replied, even though her name was known and feared throughout the Wandenreich, it was nice to be complimented.

"Your names sounds foreign, are you new here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, my friend and I are visiting, taking in the sights." Bambietta lied seamlessly.

"That's cool, well I gotta go see you later Bambietta." Ichigo waved.

"Wait…I was wondering, sense me and my friend were new here. Could you, if you have some free time, show us around?" Bambietta asked innocently.

"Um…Sure." Ichigo said unsure before he dug around in his backpack and took out a piece of paper along with a pencil, and wrote something down. "Here's my number, if you need anything just call me up." Ichigo voiced as he handed the girl his number.

"Thanks, Ichigo-kun." Bambietta said happily. "See you later." She added in a seductive tone, before she walked away. Weiss watched that girl leave with narrowed eyes. While Ruby was curious about the spiritual signature Bambietta gave off, or the lack there of, before she shrugged.

"Come on, we got shit to do." Ichigo said, shaking Weiss from her thoughts.

"Yeah let's go!" Ruby announced before she vanished in as storm of Rose petals. Ichigo gave Weiss a smirk before he used Hirenkyaku to follow Ruby, the white haired girl sighed before a white glyph formed under her and she too vanished.

Bambietta watched the three leave with a large smirk on her face. "I'm such a convincing actress." She said to herself.

"Wouldn't it be great if you weren't such a bitch every day?" Bambietta heard Candice's voice ask, causing the Quincy to glare.

"I don't see you getting Ichigo-kun's number." Bambietta taunted.

"Because I wanted to see you fail." Candice replied. The brunette turned and glared at Candice.

"Bullshit! You just realized that he'd be turned off by your giant fuckin' tits!" Bambietta announced, causing Candice to look at her in amusement.

"They're not giant, their perfect. And besides, he's a teenager. They'll be the first thing he looks at." Candice stated confidently.

"Why do you even need to get the attention of a teenager?! You sleep with all of your subordinates anyways." Bambietta replied, causing Candice to glare.

"What!? Who the hell said that?" Candice demanded.

"Who else?" Bambietta said sarcastically.

"Giselle! Oh, I'm so going to kick that Zombie bitch's ass!" Candice ranted as lightning sparked around her hands.

"Yeah, you do that." The Brunette voiced uncaringly, before she looked at the number Ichigo gave to her. She glanced at Candice before she put the paper in her pocket. "I'm going to get ready for my future 'date' with Ichigo…what are you going to do?" Bambietta taunted.

"I have to get myself ready too." Candice voiced.

"You're coming?" Bambietta asked dryly.

"Of course, with your track record so far. I need to make sure you behave yourself." Candice replied.

"Oh God, let it go." Bambietta said, before she glanced at Candice to see she was gone. "Oh! You left me alone you bitch!" She yelled angrily, before she headed back to their 'base of operations'. "I'm going to kill her one day." Bambietta muttered to herself.

Ichigo, Ruby, and Weiss appeared in front of Ichigo's house and looked around. "Hmm, where are Yang and Blake?" Ichigo asked as he glanced around.

"Maybe they're inside." Weiss stated dryly.

"Good idea." Ichigo admitted sarcastically. "I would never have thought that." He added as he opened the door.

"WELCOME ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he launched himself at Ichigo. The teen caught the kick his father sent. Weiss grabbed Isshin by the back of the neck and threw him, only for Ruby to appear behind him the send a kick to the man's back, sending him into the floor.

"That was the most awesome thing in the world! My son and my third and fourth daughters work in perfect unison!" Isshin announced as he stood up with no injuries.

"How's he still standing? I kicked him pretty hard." Ruby asked confused.

"I have no idea." Ichigo replied. "Maybe he's invincible." He offered, but that notion was shot down when Isshin got his ass kicked by Karin.

"Quit attacking Ichi-nii! It's weird as hell!" Karin demanded as she stomped on Isshin's back. Ichigo watched with amusement, remembering he too did that at that age.

Ichigo walked past the two and headed to his room with Ruby and Weiss following. The hybrid entered his room to see Yang casually lying on his bed and Blake sitting at his desk reading.

"What took you guys so long?" Yang asked as she glanced at the trio.

"Ichigo bumped into a girl and now he has a date." Weiss informed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Again Ichigo, I'm right here you know." Yang voiced. "You can ask me out." She added with a pout.

"It isn't a date. She was a new girl who asked for a tour of the town." Ichigo replied, causing Weiss to look at Ichigo incredulously.

"Really? You didn't see the way she was looking at you?!" Weiss demanded.

"No, not really." Ichigo said confused, causing Weiss to sigh. Blake looked at the white haired girl.

"And that is why I confessed to him in the first few minutes we met." Blake stated before she went back to reading. Weiss had to admit Blake did have a point.

"Whatever, so Yang, Blake what happened to the Shinigami?" Ichigo asked, only for Yang to nonchalantly point a finger out the window. Ichigo walked up to the window and looked out it, and noticed the Shinigami group sitting on the building across from his place.

Ichigo sighed before he pointed to Nemu and Toshiro and made a 'come here' gesture. All the Shinigami stood up and were about to head to Ichigo's house, only for Ichigo to make a stop motion, which the reluctantly followed. Ichigo opened his window and pointed harder at Nemu and Toshiro.

Nemu and Toshiro moved forward with Rukia and Renji following, causing Ichigo to sigh and make a stop gesture. He pointed to Nemu and Toshio again and made a come here gesture. This time, Nemu, Toshiro and Rukia moved. "OH for God sakes Nemu and Toshiro get your asses in here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why am I not allowed?!" Rukia demanded.

"There are already five people in my room! I only have enough room for two more people! Toshiro is a Captain and Nemu is my daughter. Now shut the fuck up and take your Lumps!" Ichigo yelled before he pulled back into his room.

"Well…that was a thing." Yang muttered, she sat up as Nemu and Toshiro jumped through the window.

"Okay, now how long are you guys going to be here?" Ichigo questioned to the captain.

"As soon as the Arrancar threat is taken care of." Toshiro admitted.

"Hmm, I see. Where are you guys going to stay? You can't stay here." Ichigo asked. "Well maybe Nemu can." He added.

"I don't know we'll probably stay at Urahara's place. If not, we'll find somewhere else." Toshiro informed.

"Thanks, if you need anything regarding the Arrancar problem then don't hesitate to ask." Ichigo said. "See you later, Toshiro." Ichigo added.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro sighed out before he jumped out the window. Ichigo glanced at Nemu.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ichigo asked to his 'Daughter'.

"Not at the moment, Ichigo-sama." Nemu admitted. "Is it alright if I stay with you?" She questioned.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Nemu responded.

"Oh, then yes you can stay here." Ichigo voiced.

"Eh-hem." Weiss sounded, causing Ichigo to look at her. "There's no room in here for her to stay." Weiss informed.

"Well, Rukia was able to sleep in the closet, maybe she could too." Ichigo offered.

"What!? That's where I keep all my stuff!" Weiss announced.

"Hmm." Ichigo sounded to himself. "Well, someone always ends up sleeping in the same bed as me while I'm sleeping." Ichigo thought out loud. "So, whomever is with my tonight could Nemu use your bed?" he asked. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang glanced at each other. Ruby nodded, Weiss sighed, Blake rolled her eyes before reading again and Yang shrugged.

"I'll take those as yeses then." Ichigo voiced before he looked out the window to see the Shinigami splitting apart, but noticed Rukia still standing there glaring at the hybrid. Ichigo opened the window to yell at her, but as soon as he opened the door Rukia jumped in.

"What the hell Midget!" Ichigo yelled as he dodged her kick. "Yang, do something!" Ichigo yelled as he kept evading the small girl's attacks.

"On it!" Yang replied with a smirk before she lunged at Rukia and kicked her legs out from under her feet, before she grabbed the Shinigami be the cloths on the back of her neck. Holding her in the air. "Well. That wasn't so hard." Yang stated.

Rukia glared at Yang and tried to kick her, only for the blonde to smirk and face her in another direction. "Let me down!" Rukia demanded.

"No, you've attacked Ichigo twice for no reason, while it's pretty funny to see such a short girl attack Ichigo. It gets old after a few times." Yang responded. "So as your punishment, I hold you up until you stop." She added. Rukia thrashed around to break free, until she realized the blond girl was stronger than her.

"Okay, now Rukia…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm staying here of course." Rukia replied with a smirk. "Is my closet still free?" She asked.

"No." Ichigo stated.

"What?" Rukia questioned.

"No…Weiss already claimed that." Ichigo informed uncaringly.

"Who's Weiss?!" Rukia demanded.

"She is." Ichigo said as he pointed to Weiss.

"Hello." Weiss voiced with annoyance. Rukia looked to the white haired girl, before her eyes drifted to Ruby.

"Wait…weren't they are Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ichigo replied. "Anyway, you're not staying here. So, you know…get out." He said.

"Why can't I stay here?" Rukia asked only to get a deadpanned look from Ichigo.

"Do you not see the six people in here?" Ichigo questioned dryly. Rukia glanced around and noticed Ichigo, plus four colored themes girls along with Nemu.

"Nemu? Why is she allowed here but not me?" Rukia demanded.

"Well, she's my daughter." Ichigo replied seriously.

"Wait…What?" Rukia asked confused.

"What part of that didn't you understand?" Ichigo questioned in annoyance.

"How about the part where Nemu is your daughter! What did you do in Soul Society, while trying to save me?!" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Oh you know this and that." Ichigo uncaringly responded. "Anyway, it's time for you to leave, sooo." He added, until his head quickly turned in a direction when he felt several large Hollow Reiatsu Signatures. Ichigo turned to face his Zanpaktuo Spirits.

"Do you feel that?" Ichigo asked only to receive nods from them. Ichigo grabbed his Shinigami badge and tossed it to them, so they could eject their souls.

"Yes, they're six of them…they don't seem to be heading towards us though. They seem to be searching for anything with a decent Reiatsu signature." Ruby informed after she ejected from her Gigai.

"I see." Ichigo muttered. "We need to split up. I need one of guys to go to Inoue's, Chad's and Uryū's place to make sure they're safe." Ichigo ordered to his Zanpaktuo and they nodded. Inoue and Chad while strong couldn't possibly stand against an Arrancar and Uryū can't protect himself from an attack.

"Whoever isn't going to protect Inoue, Chad or Uryū needs to stay here to protect Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo added.

"You can count on us!" Ruby announced confidently. Yang tossed Ichigo his Shinigami badge back, allowing him to eject his body. Rukia flinched slightly at his spike in Reiatsu. It was larger than when he was In Soul Society.

Blake sat down and began to read, waiting for an attack on Ichigo's home. While Weiss, Ruby and Yang jumped out the window and vanished in speed. Ichigo glanced at Nemu and Rukia before he too disappeared.

Ichigo sped through the area looking for the closest Arrancar while also releasing the 'Shell' that held his Reiatsu back. While running across the buildings Ichigo Materialized the Ember Celica gauntlets and the Zangetsu blades. '_If they're looking for me, then they'll find me.' _He thought as he continued to flare his Reiatsu.

"HAHa, so the coward has finally come out!" A male voice announced, Causing Ichigo to glance in that direction. Ichigo notice the voice came from a man with blue hair and the same white uniform Yami and Ulquiorra wore.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the Sexta Espada!" Grimmjow introduced himself as he flared his Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly as he countered Grimmjow's Reiatsu with his own, alerting every person who was familiar with his Spiritual Pressure.

All of The Fallen angels who were in an abandoned Church, glanced in the direction where Ichigo was. "Raynare-sama, isn't that Ichigo-kun?" Mittelt asked to her superior.

"I think so…but, what's the other Reiatsu?" Raynare asked.

"Hell if I know." The blonde shrugged, before she had a grin. "Want to see him fight?" Mittelt questioned.

"Oh, yes." Raynare replied before she and her subordinate headed off in Ichigo's direction.

The Two Sternritter looked to Ichigo's direction. "Hmm, now isn't this interesting?" Candice voiced.

"What?" Bambietta asked.

"It would seem our Ichigo, is fighting an Arrancar. Oh, I want to see this." Candice voiced with a grin, causing Bambietta to glare slightly.

"Why? It's just a fight. I honestly give a shit about fights if they aren't mine." Bambietta replied uncaringly.

"Well, we could see if the reports are accurate." Candice said trying to convince the Quincy to accompany her.

"That is true." Bambietta muttered.

"And I know you love to see things blow up…Maybe, Ichigo's going to create a lot of destruction." Candice added. Bambietta huffed slightly before she glared at Candice.

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this because you asked." Bambietta voiced before the two headed in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "What's an Espada?" Ichigo questioned.

Grimmjow glared slightly at Ichigo. "We're the strongest of the Arrancar Army, dumbass!" He yelled. "I'm the sixth strongest out of them all!" Grimmjow boasted arrogantly.

"Yeahhh." Ichigo slowly voiced. "That's nice." He added in a condescending tone, before he vanished. Grimmjow raised his forearms just in time to block a large Khyber blade.

"Tch, is that all?" Grimmjow asked, causing Ichigo to smirk slightly as he used his free hand to grab his Quincy Zangetsu and held it behind his Hollow Zangetsu.

"Not by a long shot…**_Getsuga Jūjishō(Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer_**)" Ichigo announced, before his two blades gleaned a light blue. Grimmjow was enveloped in a large cross-shaped explosion.

Ichigo looked around as the dust cleared. He looked forward to see Grimmjow a good distance away but relatively unharmed. '_Hmm, so his Spiritual was able to protect him from my attack… whelp fuck.' _The teen thought.

"That was weak, not even a challenge." Grimmjow voiced before he was hit by a large crescent wave.

"Your voice is annoying." Ichigo stated before he held his Hollow Zangetsu forward, causing the black cloth to wrap around his forearm. Then he placed his Quincy Zangetsu adjacent to the large blade. "You want a challenge, I'll give you one you ass." Ichigo voiced.

"Ban-Kai… **Tensa Zangetsu(****_Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_**)" Ichigo announced before he was encased in a pillar of dust. Two blades shot out of the dust and swiped it away.

"Is that it?" Grimmjow asked in disappointment, before he vanished in the sound of static. Ichigo's head bent forward slightly as Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo and back handed him. "Ow, what the fuck!" Grimmjow yelled as he held his broken hand.

Ichigo turned to face the Arrancar. "Yeah piece of advice. You don't want to hit a person who's proficient in Blut Vene, especially with your bare hands." Ichigo said un-caringly. The Hybrid sent to powerful slashes at Grimmjow's chest, sending the Arrancar back.

Ichigo vanished completely and appeared behind Grimmjow and slashed both his swords downward. Grimmjow was barely able to block with his own sword. While the Arrancar was holding back the two dangerous blades, Ichigo Spartan kicked him in the chest. Sending Grimmjow flying back, and slamming into a building.

Grimmjow slowly stood up and looked at Ichigo in glee and anger. "Yes! This is what I'm talking about!" The Arrancar raved as he stood in the air.

'_Oh great another masochistic.' _Ichigo thought dryly before he reared both is blades back. "**Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō(****_Black Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer_****)" **Ichigo yelled as he swiped both his blades in Grimmjow's direction, sending two large crescent waves of Black and Red Reiatsu at the Arrancar.

Grimmjow crossed his arms to protect himself from the attack. After the two Reiatsu waves collided with Grimmjow creating an explosion, Ichigo vanished. Grimmjow looked around but felt a tremendous force on his back that sent him crashing into the ground.

Ichigo looked down to Grimmjow and lowered his gauntlet encased fist. Grimmjow pulled himself out of the ground and glared up to see Ichigo standing on the air, with his Bankai swords strapped to his back and had yellow gauntlets on his arms and wrists.

"I'm going to kill you!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Yes, I could tell you were planning to do that." Ichigo sighed out. "I'm always tracked down to be killed or recruited. Why does no one track me down to say 'Hi' or give me a fuckin' hug!?" Ichigo ranted. "Does my existence inconvenience people that much?!" He continued, before he focused on Grimmjow who was standing perfectly fine. Well except the two large gashes that came from the two Getsuga Tenshōs.

Grimmjow held his palm towards Ichigo, and a crimson ball formed on it. "Is that…oh, come on." Ichigo muttered to himself before he was enveloped in a beam of crimson light. The beam cleared revealing Ichigo's cloths burned in several places, but he looked slightly different. His eyes were blood red and his hair looked like it was fire.

"Huh?" Grimmjow sounded as he looked at Ichigo. The hybrid vanished, causing the Arrancar to glance around quickly.

Ichigo appeared in front of Grimmjow. Before the Arrancar could react Ichigo slammed his armor encased fist into Grimmjow's face. The shock wave that came from Ichigo's attack shattered all the surrounding building's windows. Grimmjow himself was sent through a building and was embedded in the ground.

Ichigo's eyes and hair went back to normal. The Ember Celica folded up into their inactive form. He watched as Grimmjow pull himself out of the ground. "Damn, this guy has a pretty high pain tolerance." Ichigo said to himself.

Grimmjow held his Zanpaktuo. "I'll kill you!" Grimmjow yelled but he hand was grabbed by Tōsen a Shinigami Captain that defected with Aizen.

"Sheath your sword Grimmjow." The man ordered, causing the Arrancar to glare.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo looked at the two. '_I could just attack them while their backs are turned.' _He thought to himself.

"Isn't it obvious? You take it upon yourself to invade the human world, with more than five Arrancar and attacking the Shinigami. It's against orders, and Aizen is furious, Grimmjow." Tōsen voiced. "Now, let's go to serve your punishment." He finished.

"Fuck…fine." Grimmjow muttered.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm going back to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow stated in annoyance.

"So you attack for no reason, then when you're losing you…leave?" Ichigo asked curiously. "I never knew an 'Espada' would be so…cowardly." Ichigo taunted.

"Shut the fuck up! You may have killed the Diez(10) Espada without your Bankai, but he was the weakest, especially when he didn't release his Zanpaktuo. Your skilled kid but if I was to release _My_ Zanpaktuo. I'd massacre you, so get stronger…because when we fight again, I won't hold back." Grimmjow voiced as he and Tōsen left in the void.

"Hmm…Grimmjow, eh?" Ichigo muttered as he looked at the place he fought and deactivated his Bankai. "I can't wait to kick your ass a second time." He finished as he glanced at his outfit. "Oh man, why is it my outfits is always fucked up after a fight?" Ichigo asked himself.

He heard a shuffling sound causing him too quickly glance around. "Um…Hello, anyone there?" Ichigo announced as he looked around. Ichigo slowly turned around, before he quickly looked back. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard something." Ichigo muttered as he glanced around. Un-seen to him, Bambietta was glaring at Candice who had the best apologetic look on her face.

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair before he sighed. After a few seconds three people landed next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun! Guess what?" Ruby questioned as she looked at her wielder.

"You found a basket full of dicks?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"What? Ew, no." Ruby replied. "We kicked Arrancar ass. I went to help Chad out and there was this weird Arrancar with a shell on his head. And he was all 'I'm going to kill you' And I was all 'Bitch, you can't do shit.' And then he was all 'tough talk for a girl'. Then I cut him in half, he was really, really weak." Ruby voiced incredibly fast.

"Ruby." Yang said seriously.

What?" Ruby asked.

"You shouldn't curse." Yang reprimanded.

"What…but, Ichigo does it all the time!" Ruby whined out.

"So, if he jumped off a cliff would you follow him?" Yang asked.

"Well…" Ruby began.

"Don't answer that." Yang replied.

Ichigo looked away from the two arguing sisters and faced Weiss. "Did anything happen to you?" he questioned.

"Other than the fact Orihime was already protected by two Shinigami, no nothing." Weiss informed.

"Oh, sorry you didn't get to fight anyone." Ichigo voiced.

"It really doesn't matter to me. If I don't fight, then I don't fight." Weiss stated uncaringly.

"I see, well it's getting late." Ichigo said as he glanced up.

"Yes it is." She added, before she and Ichigo glanced at the arguing Yang and Ruby.

"Guys let's get out of here!" Ichigo announced to the two sisters. The two stopped arguing and glanced at Ichigo.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby announced before she vanished. Yang smirked before she vanished too. Ichigo grabbed onto Weiss and both of them flickered out of existence.

"Phew, that was a close one." Candice said our loud as she glanced around the corner to see Ichigo gone.

"'Close one.' It was you who almost blew out cover!" Bambietta accused.

"But yet I didn't. So don't go bitching about shit that didn't happen." Candice snapped back, before she glanced at the area Ichigo stood. "Who do you think those girls were?" Candice questioned.

"They were his Zanpaktuo Sprits." Bambietta stated dryly.

"How'd you know that?" Candice asked accusingly.

"I'm not an idiot, I did my research." Bambietta replied. "Also, I was right next to him and two of those girls. They had an identical Spiritual Signature, so I just put two and two together." She added.

"It must have been hard for you." Candice taunted only to dodge a blue orb. The orb flew past Candice and hit a building creating a large explosion.

"Say that again." Bambietta voiced darkly.

"I don't think I will." Candice replied. "Let's get out of here though. Your little 'stunt' could have got a lot of people's attention." She stated. Bambietta reluctantly nodded before the two vanished.

"That was weird." Mittelt commented on the two arguing Quincys.

"Yes, yes sure." Raynare stated uncaringly, still thinking about Ichigo's fight. "I believe it's a good thing we have Ichigo on our side. He probably has enough power right now to combat a High-class devil." She finished with a large smirk.

"I think he has more power than that." Mittelt stated. "He didn't us his Quincy or his Hollow powers." She stated.

"Hmm, judging by how long his Reiatsu has been blanketing the city. I'd say he's had his powers for little over three months…It'd stand to reason that he hasn't learned all of his abilities, or even reached their peak." Raynare said analytically. "That means his power is still growing." She theorized.

"With him on our side, the Devils and Angels will be too scared to even attack us." Raynare voiced.

"Yeah, that sounds good and all, but how are we going to be sure he joins us?" Mittelt questioned.

"What does any teenage boy want?" Raynare asked rhetorically.

"I doubt he'd be seduced by you." Mittelt commented earning a glare from Raynare. "What I mean is. He's surrounded by four attractive women. How are you going to get past them?" Mittelt asked.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one." Raynare voiced. "Come on, let's go." She finished before she and Mittelt took off.

Ichigo, Ruby, Weiss and Yang appeared near the window to Ichigo's room. The teen glanced into see Blake sitting while reading a book and Nemu sitting motionless. The four enter the room, getting the two occupants attentions.

"How'd it go?" Blake asked as she glanced at the group.

"It was so awesome!" Ruby enthusiastically replied.

"Eh, could have been better." Weiss stated, with Yang nodding in agreement.

"I fought a masochistic Arrancar who love the idea of fighting. Apparently he was the sixth strongest Arrancar Aizen had and I won, but before he could 'Release' his Zanpaktuo he was stopped by one of the Captains the defected with Aizen." Ichigo informed. "Then they left." He finished.

"Hmm, this Sixth Strongest Arrancar, what'd call himself?" Blake questioned.

"He called himself Grimmjow, the Sixth Espada." Ichigo stated.

"Weird name." Blake muttered to herself before she looked to Ichigo. "What's an Espada?" She asked.

"I think they're some sorta antithesis to the Shinigami Captains." Ichigo theorized.

"That would make sense." Blake admitted. "If Aizen is amassing a Hollow army, he'd want Hollows who can go toe-to-toe with the Shinigami Captains." She inputted.

"That's what I thought too." Ichigo admitted.

"Well how many Espada are there?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Grimmjow is the Sixth and that Yami was the weakest in the group." Ichigo voiced. "But if Aizen's trying to counter the Shinigami Captains, then it's possible they're twelve Espada." Ichigo offered.

"No, it's ten." Weiss stated.

"Why'd you say that?" Yang questioned.

"Because Espada means 'Ten Blades', plus Aizen already has two Shinigami Captains with him." Weiss informed. "So…He has ten powerful Arrancar warriors, plus two Shinigami Captains, and an army of Gillian and Adjuchas Hollows." Weiss listed off. "How exactly are we supposed to win here?" She questioned.

"Weiss why're you so negative?" Ruby asked.

"I agree with Weiss." Blake stated. "With how incompetent the Shinigami have been lately, I doubt we'd be able to take on all those hollows." She said.

"Well we don't necessarily have to take on all the hollows, only the Espada." Ichigo said, getting looks from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Think about it. If Grimmjow is the sixth strongest of the Espada and I was able to fight him to a standstill without him releasing he Zanpaktuo. Then I should be able to at least be able to defeat the seventh and higher. I already Killed Yami, who would be the tenth Espada and absorbed his Reiatsu and Reishi. If I defeat the Ninth, Eighth and the Seventh I could absorb their strength." Ichigo thought out loud. "If I do that, I could have enough strength to take on the higher tier Espada." Ichigo finished.

"Absorbing that much power comes at a great risk Ichigo." Blake warned. "Your natural powers have only been active for two months. You won't be able to contain all that Reiatsu in your body." She continued seriously. "I think you should master the abilities that you have access to. You shouldn't get ahead of yourself, you have yet to master your Hollow Powers and you only have a decent grasp on you Quincy powers." Blake suggested.

"I see." Ichigo muttered he was getting ahead of himself. If he absorbed too much Reiatsu then his body would over heat and try to block it out, like what happened to Uryū. "Thanks. Sense I'm already proficient in wielding you guys and the Zangetsu Blades, along with already having Bankai. I should focus on my Quincy and Hollow powers." Ichigo continued. "If Kuro-Zangetsu can get me to a higher level in my Quincy Training, I could possibly achieve Vollständig. There's also the fact that I have to find Shinji and learn how to successfully materialize my Hollow mask." Ichigo finished.

"One, problem…How are we going to fins Shinji if the Shinigami are around?" Yang asked.

"Well I'm sure they still want me to join…maybe they'll let their Reiatsu slip out of whatever hole they're hiding in. I'm sure Ruby would be able to track them down." Ichigo stated, getting a nod from the Scythe wielder.

"What about you guys though?" Ichigo questioned. "While I'm training with Kuro-Zangetsu, what will you guys be doing?" he queried.

"Well, while we can't achieve Bankai like you, we still can learn and adapt." Ruby stated.

"Also there's the fact _our _Reiatsu is based on yours." Blake added. "If your Reiatsu gets stronger, so does ours." She clarified.

"We also work incredibly well as a team." Weiss informed. "Your skills complement each others and our weaknesses are defended as well." She added.

"Yeah, with our badass team skills nothing can stand in our way." Yang enthusiastically voiced. "Hmm…" Yang sounded.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the blond.

"Well, if Ruby, Weiss, Blake's, and I are going to be a team that backs you up, we'll need a badass name." Yang stated.

"How about Team Ichigo." Ichigo offered, only to get dry looks from everyone, even Nemu.

"Hahaha, nah, that's stupid." Ruby responded, causing Ichigo to deflate. "Oh, oh! How about Team Hero? Because we're all heroes!" Ruby excitedly said, causing Weiss and Blake to look at her in annoyance.

"We're not heroes." Weiss imputed, getting a nod from Blake.

"If Ichigo wanted to use us for evil or for his own purposes, then we would comply." Blake stated. "The only reason why we help people is because, Ichigo wants to help people." She added, causing Ruby to look down.

"Well how about, Team Specter." Yang voiced. "Cause, you know…we're…all ghosts." Yang trailed off but noticed everyone giving her a look. "What, it's not a pun, honest." She defended herself.

"How about Team Ninja." Blake offered.

"Na, only you and I are the ones that can sneak around." Ichigo argued and Blake agreed to that one, Yang and Ruby were really terrible at Stealth and while Weiss could sneak around, but it wasn't her style.

"What about Team Power!" Weiss said darkly. "With Ichigo's power, Yang's durability, Blake's stealth, Ruby's speed and my Genius, We are the most powerful team in the world." Weiss voiced manically with the sound of thunder echoing in the background.

Yang and Ruby watched her 'Plan' with amusement, while Ichigo and Blake shared a look. "Yeah, no." Ichigo replied.

"I have an idea." Nemu stated, getting everyone's attention. She's been quiet the whole time. "How about Team RWBY?" Nemu voiced.

"Isn't that I don't know, a bit conceited?" Weiss asked as she glanced at Ruby.

"No, RWBY with a 'W' not a 'U', it's an Acronym." Nemu informed.

"An Acronym of what?" Ichigo asked, with all the four girls listening.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang…Red, White, Black, Yellow…and the order you revealed yourselves to Ichigo-sama in." Nemu stated.

"Team RWBY…sounds unique." Ichigo admitted. "I like it." He added.

"Yeah! Okay everyone, all in favor of becoming Team RWBY, Say Aye!" Ruby announced.

"Aye." Ichigo voiced, getting a beaming smile from the silver eyed girl.

"I think it'll be a good name, for now." Weiss added.

"It's pretty good." Yang admitted.

"Eh, it's the best we have." Blake voiced.

"Aww, no one said 'Aye' with me and Ichigo." Ruby muttered to herself, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought it was nice you wanted to bring your new team together." Ichigo stated, earning a slight smile from the silver eyed girl. "I think we should head to bed. I have to search for Shinji and I need your help with that." Ichigo said.

"So while Weiss, Blake and Yang are training, I'll be with you tracking down the Visoreds?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yes." Ichigo replied, getting a large smile from the girl.

"Yay! It'll be just like old times, when it was just you and me." Ruby said mostly to herself, but Ichigo heard.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "I think you should tell the others it's getting late." He stated, getting a nod from Ruby. Ichigo walked over to his bed and laid down while staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes Ichigo felt someone tap him, causing him to glance at his side and saw Ruby standing there in her pajamas which were a black tank top and white long pants with roses as decoration.

"H-hey, can I, ah…can I sleep here?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Um...sure." Ichigo replied as he scooted to the side. Ruby quickly laid down by his side and relaxed. "Good night, Ruby." Ichigo muttered.

"Night." She responded before she fell asleep. Ichigo glanced at her before he relaxed. Normally if any girl were to sleep near him, he'd freak the fuck out. But he's use to it now. And besides who could say no to Ruby, only an ass could.

'_Hmm, Tomorrow's going to be one of those days.' _Ichigo thought to himself before he went to sleep.


	12. Time With The Masked Idiots

** Sorry for the late update, I do have other shit going on and stuff.**

I don't own RWBY or Bleach.

Ichigo and Ruby walked through the town searching for the Hollow/Shinigami Reiatsu Shinji gave off. Well Ruby was using her sensing ability to find him, while she led Ichigo to the location.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun, I'm curious. How come you haven't done anything with Blake's or Weiss' confession?" Ruby questioned since they were by themselves.

"What can I do?" Ichigo replied.

"Well…you could try to convince them to share you." Ruby voiced.

"I don't think I'd do that." Ichigo stated, getting a surprised look from Ruby.

"Why?" She questioned.

"There's no way I could suggest that without coming off as a Womanizer." Ichigo informed. "And besides they have too much dignity to even think about doing that." He added, causing Ruby glance off in the distance.

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked to the scythe wielder.

"O-oh, no reason." Ruby quickly said, getting Ichigo's attention.

"Did you ask me, because you like me too?" Ichigo questioned, causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

"Y-yes." Ruby replied nervously as she looked down.

"You wanted to know who I'd chose, Blake or Weiss." Ichigo stated, earning a small nod from Ruby. "I can't choose either of them." He informed.

"Because you know, if you choose one, the other would be hurt because of it." Ruby said, getting a nod from the hybrid.

"That's why I'm waiting. If I wait, maybe they'll realize that I'm not the one for them and they'll find the person who could make them happy." Ichigo stated sadly. He knew deep down that he did care for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. While he was no expert on love, he knew he loved them. Whenever he thought of one of the girls not liking him, he felt a pain in his chest. But he'd rather feel that pain, than the pain he felt whenever he saw one of them hurt.

"Ow, that the hell!" Ichigo yelled when Ruby hit him. He turned to see Ruby glaring at him. "What?" he asked confused.

"If a girl loves you, you don't wait until they fall out of love with you." Ruby said still glaring. "And the person that makes them happy is you, idiot." She finished, before her glare softened. "It's nice that you think of them before yourself, but they think of you before themselves too. Nothing will happen until, you or them takes the initiative." Ruby explained.

"What about you? I don't want you to get hurt too." Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo-kun, you know how I feel about you right?" Ruby questioned, getting a nod form Ichigo.

"You like me." Ichigo stated, causing Ruby to sigh.

"No Ichigo-kun, I love you. I love the way you protect people who need it and you inspired me to do the same. I love the way you don't take crap from anyone. I love the way you're happy even if you seem angry." Ruby voiced passionately. "You can't even begin to image to the adoration I have for you." She finished.

"Then wouldn't I hurt you, if I chose someone other than you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I would be hurt, yes." Ruby stated as she grabbed her chest. "But, the others and I have already prepared ourselves for your rejection." She informed.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because we're your Zanpaktuo Spirits. Even if you cared for us, we'd now we'd never be able to truly be with you. While we can manifest outside your mind for a period of time, we can't stay out here forever. We'd have to go back inside your mind eventually for a period of time, before we can come out again." Ruby said sadly. "That's why we prepared, for a rejection." She finished.

"That doesn't matter to me! Even if you had to go back into my inner world, I'd still love you." Ichigo replied, before his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"You love me?" Ruby asked as she glanced at Ichigo and noticed he was blushing. Ichigo nodded slowly. "I already knew that." She stated with a smirk, causing Ichigo's step to falter.

"Y-you did?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Ruby stated as she pointed to Ichigo's head. "I live there, remember?" She asked rhetorically.

"I forgot about that." Ichigo muttered, before his eyes widened again. "Does that mean you know…that the others know?" he questioned nervously, getting a smile and nod from Ruby.

"That you love all of us." Ruby clarified. "Yes, we all know." She stated, causing Ichigo to defiant.

"If you know that, how come your okay. If you all knew, how come you're all so happy?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, we've know you sense you were born. Even if you don't remember it, we've all met you at one point in your life, either in your dreams, your thoughts, or you as your imaginary friend." Ruby informed. "While you've only know us for months, even if you just recently developed feelings for us. We've had a longer time to deal with them. I know how Weiss, Blake and Yang feel about you. Weiss knows how Blake, Yang and I feel about you. Blake knows how Weiss, Yang and I feel. And Yang knows how all of us feel." Ruby continued. "In your inner world, for years, the others and I have said some mean things to each other, argued, and eventually fought. Trying to decide who you'd be with if the choice was made." She admitted.

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing, we always ended in a statement. None of us could defeat each other, no matter what happened." Ruby admitted. "But, after a few years we reached a compromise." She stated.

"What kinda compromise?" Ichigo asked.

"We'd share you." Ruby voiced.

"That isn't fair to any of you!" Ichigo argued.

"So? It's our decision, do you not respect it?" Ruby countered.

"But…" Ichigo began only for Ruby to cover his mouth with her hand.

"No buts, we've already decided. So quite you're bitchin' and stop being so prudish." Ruby ordered forcefully.

"I'm…I'm confused…My mom always said to treat women with respect…but, she also said to never make a woman said…I don't know what to do." Ichigo muttered. Ruby looked at Ichigo with a sad smile. She knew Ichigo was devoted to whatever his mother taught him, which is why he never hit Rukia whenever she hit him and let Tatsuki win all the fights they had.

"It's alright Ichigo-kun. Weiss, Blake, Yang and I know you think highly of us, that you respect us, our decisions and who and what we are. So, please Ichigo-kun, just don't fight it." Ruby voiced as she placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, as long as it's just you guys." He voiced.

"Oooh, yeeah about that." Ruby said slowly as she glanced anywhere but Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked slightly nervous.

"Oh, nothing, nothing just by prepared." Ruby suggested.

"Prepared for what?" Ichigo questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll know." Ruby quickly voiced. "Anyway, I found Shinji's signature I think we should head in that direction." Ruby said as she pointed in a direction.

"Hmm, fine." Ichigo muttered, before Ruby and Ichigo searched for the Visoreds. Ruby looked around the city with a happy smile, ignoring all the stares she got, either from her hair color, eye color or attire. Ichigo walked with her having his usual scowl.

The two eventually arrived at a rundown warehouse. "Should I leave?" Ruby asked.

"Na." Ichigo sounded.

"But, but what if they attack you because I'm with you?" Ruby questioned nervously.

"Then I'll create a Reishi bomb and blow them all up." Ichigo replied nonchalantly, getting a slight sweatdrop from the Scythe wielder.

"Oh, okay." Ruby voiced. Ichigo looked at the half opened door and walked under it with Ruby nervously following.

"Well, well it seems you found out little hiding spot, Ichigo." Ichigo heard Shinji announced. The hybrid glanced around and noticed that there were eight people in the warehouse. But the teen focused on Shinji.

"It was a bitch to find you guys." Ichigo stated, surprising some of the Visoreds. "Ruby had to work all day to find you…you should really apologize for ruining her time." Ichigo stated as he motioned to Ruby, who was standing behind him.

"Oh yes, Ruby-chan." Shinji said as he focused on the Scythe wielder. As soon as Shinji said that a sandal sending him flying.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ichigo muttered to himself, but Ruby heard.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Ruby asked cutely.

"How does a sandal have enough strength to knock Shinji on his ass?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

"Maybe it's a special sandal that weighs a lot." Ruby offered.

"Why would you have a sandal that weighs a lot, I'd be really inefficient. Not to mention pretty stupid." Ichigo stated, getting a nod from Ruby. The two watched as a short blonde girl beat the shit out of Shinji with a sandal, which amused to the two immensely.

"You idiot! You said that only the other idiot would come! Not with some Red Riding Hood knockoff!" The short blonde haired girl yelled. Ichigo glanced at Ruby to see her glaring at the blonde girl, causing the hybrid to slowly inch away from the silver eyed girl. One thing he learned about Ruby was she hated to be referred to or compared to Red Riding Hood.

"What did you just call me?" Ruby asked, getting all the Visored's attention.

"Are you deaf I called you…mMmmm." The blonde sounded as Shinji quickly covered her mouth.

"Nothing, she didn't say anything!" Shinji quickly voiced. He knew Ruby was Ichigo's Zanpaktuo Spirit, mostly because Her Reiatsu signature was identical to Ichigo's. He also knew she and the other Sprits were powerful, because the Zanpaktuo spirits have the same amount of Reiatsu there Shinigami wielder has. Sense Ichigo has such a high amount of it, so does Ruby, plus the fact she's a master of her own weapon, she's a very dangerous person to piss off.

Hiyori glared at Shinji before she pulled the hand off her mouth and sent a kick towards his face. The blonde turned to face Ruby. "I called you a Red Riding Hood knockoff, what are you going to do about it?" Hiyori taunted, but as soon as she said that, Ruby vanished in speeds even the Visoreds couldn't track.

"I'm going to kick your butt obviously." Ruby stated, causing Hiyori to quickly turn around. But all she saw was rose petals. Hiyori was about to turn around again but stopped when she felt cold steel on her neck. She glanced down to see a large Silver and Red blade on her throat.

Before anything could happen Ruby was held at blade point by all of the Visoreds. "Alright everyone let's just calm the fuck down!" Ichigo announced getting the attention of everyone. They looked to Ichigo to see him holding a blue orb. "Ruby, back away from the blonde kid." Ichigo ordered. "And Visoreds back away from Ruby. If you don't, I'll drop this highly explosive ball of Reishi. There's enough to collapse this building." Ichigo stated apathetically.

The Visoreds looked to Shinji there de facto leader and noticed he wasn't near them, he was a good distance away. "Back away from the Zanpaktuo spirit, if we want Ichigo to join us. Then we should be courteous enough not to attack him or his allies." Shinji rhetorically voiced. The Visoreds that held Ruby and blade point looked back to Ruby, to see she had vanished.

"Thanks Shinji, you're not so bad. Once you get past the whole blow cut thing, you're pretty cool." Ichigo stated.

"Thanks." Shinji dryly replied.

"Okay, onto the subject of the Hollow thing." Ichigo stated. "I got most of it under control." He informed getting a look from Shinji.

"You can't subjugate your hollow with just your mind alone." Shinji informed.

"Well ah, about that." Ichigo nervously said. "I don't think your hollows and mine are…the same." He admitted.

"What the hell do you mean, they're not the same?!" The blonde kid yelled.

"Um, I seriously doubt your guys got your hollows the same way I got mine." Ichigo stated with a sigh.

"And how would you know how we got our Hollows?!" The blonde girl demanded.

"I have no idea how you got your hollows. All I know is how I got my Hollow was extremely weird." Ichigo informed. "I was born with it." He said surprising most of the Visoreds.

"W-what?" Shinji questioned in shock.

"Yep, the Hollows been with me sense I was a baby. It's been dormant until I got my Shinigami powers." Ichigo stated. "That's how I know our Hollows are different."

"That's correct, but you still have to subjugate your Hollow to prevent it from devouring you." Shinji said.

"Yeah, about that." Ichigo said slowly.

"What?" Shinji sighed out.

"It's nearly impossible to subjugate and seal my Hollow." Ichigo stated.

"Why? Are you too weak to fight it?" The blonde girl taunted.

"Nope." Ichigo replied, '_Okay, just give as little information as possible.' _Ichigo thought to himself. "Let me give you an abridged version of what my problem is. My mother was attacked by an experimental mutated hollow, the hollow injected it's Reiatsu in my mother to convert her. My father, a Shinigami killed the hollow and sealed the Hollow Reiatsu before it converted my mother. When I was conceived that Hollow Reiatsu infected me." Ichigo explained.

"Sense my father had Shinigami powers, I inherited them. The hollow latched onto my Shinigami powers to devour it, but my powers were already too developed for it to eat off of. So it tried to merge with it. It couldn't because it was too big. So the Hollow Broke my Shinigami powers into smaller 'pieces' and merged with the largest piece." Ichigo continued.

"My Hollow and Shinigami powers are connected in a sense, so if I tried to seal my hollow my Shinigami powers would follow." Ichigo finished, leaving out that his mother was a Quincy, who his father was and what shattering the Shinigami powers into smaller pieces caused.

"That's ah…I have no idea how to respond to that." Shinji muttered.

"It's alright though. The Hollow's pretty cool, despite the fact that his a douche." Ichigo voiced, getting a look from Ruby.

"Wait you talk to it?!" Shinji yelled.

"Well yeah, I'd be pretty hard not to." Ichigo stated, causing all the Visoreds to tense. "Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Our hollows don't talk." Shinji informed.

"I think we've established my Hollows a bit different." Ichigo said. "So how do I control my Hollow powers?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well we just seal our Hollows and we get access to the powers." Shinji admitted. "I don't know if that would work with you." He added.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ichigo waved off. "My Hollow is pretty reasonable, he allowed me to have access to his power." He stated.

"Wait, What?" Shinji demanded.

"Yep." Ichigo voiced cheerfully.

"Then why'd you come here then?" Shinji questioned, causing Ichigo to look away. "You have no idea how to use your powers do you?" Shinji asked dryly.

"Hey, to be fair he said he'd give me access to his powers. Not instructions on how to use them." Ichigo defended himself. Shinji had to agree somewhat, they only knew how to do most of the basic Hollow Techniques mostly because of trial and error.

"You said your Hollow's reasonable, shouldn't he have taught you then?" Shinji questioned.

"I also said he was a douche." Ichigo replied dryly. "Anyway I was wondering if you could help me." He voiced.

"Help You?! I don't think you're strong enough to even join us!" the blonde girl yelled. "You've had your hollow powers practically handed to you, while we had to work for them!" She ranted.

"Hiyori…" Shinji sighed out only to be sent flying when the blonde girl hit him.

"Shut up!" Hiyori yelled before focused on Ichigo. "We'll teach you, if you can prove you're strong enough to be one of us." She voiced.

"What's the catch?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, no catch. All you have to do is beat me." Hiyori said with a smirk.

"Hiyori." Shinji said with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up Baldy! I know what I'm doing!" Hiyori yelled before she faced Ichigo. "Well what are you waiting for, an invitation." She taunted, causing Ichigo to sigh before he pulled out his Shinigami badge and hit it into his chest, ejecting his soul from his body.

"Hey ah, Ruby, can you make sure nothing happens to my body?" Ichigo asked to the silver eyed girl.

"You can count on me." Ruby announced as she did a salute. Ichigo nodded as he walked to Hiyori's location, through a barrier some large guy put up.

"Ready to get your ass kicked!?" Hiyori taunted with a smirk. Ichigo looked at the blonde and materialized Gambol Shroud In his hands.

"Hmm, that's something I should be saying." Ichigo replied with his own smirk as he pulled the Gambol Shroud apart into two swords. Ruby watched the whole fight with wide eyes and an innocent smile.

(At Ichigo's house)

"When do you think they'll be back?" Yang asked as she stared at the ceiling, while lying on Ichigo's bed.

"When Ichigo masters his Hollow powers. If he can do that, maybe he can convince the Visoreds to help us against Aizen." Blake stated as she sat at Ichigo's desk reading.

"Well, why are we just sitting around, doing nothing?" Weiss demanded.

"I don't know." Yang voiced uncaringly as she played with her blonde hair.

"We could be training, like Ichigo." Weiss stated.

"It would be useless. We're already at our peak." Blake stated. "Our growth rate isn't like Ichigo's or the two Zangetsus. While our Spiritual Energy does grow with Ichigo's, our skills, techniques and abilities stay the same." Blake finished apathetically.

"Couldn't work on our control or speed?!" Weiss asked.

"We could, but like I said. It would be useless, while we could improve like that, it would take a long time for it to happen. So it really wouldn't help." Blake said again.

"What do we do then?" Weiss demanded losing her composure.

"I don't know." Yang said again. "And I honestly don't car." She added.

Weiss glanced at the two, before she smirked slightly. "These Visoreds, what if there are some girls there, who could take a liking to Ichigo?" She asked, causing Blake to narrow her eyes at the book she was reading and Yang stopped playing with her hair. "We should investigate them. You know to make sure that doesn't happen." Weiss voiced.

"Hmm, I see your point." Blake said as she quickly stood up.

"So, where going to sneak into the Visored's place, like spies?" Yang asked as she stood up.

"Exactly." Weiss said sarcastically. "Like spies." She added condescendingly.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"I'll stop now." Weiss stated as the three left the room.

"Smart girl." Yang said with a smile.

"Hey, do you know where Ichi-nii is?" Karin asked to the three girls.

"He's training." Yang informed getting a glare from Weiss and an annoyed look from Blake. "What?" Yang questioned.

"I don't think Ichigo, would like you telling his sister about his troubles." Weiss stated.

"Troubles? What's going on?" Karin demanded.

"Nothing, just that Ichigo felt that he wasn't strong enough to fight someone, so he's getting some special training for a bit." Yang said dismissively.

Karin looked at the three suspiciously. "I saw her today, Rukia." She informed.

"Did you kick her ass?" Yang asked with some excitement.

"No, there were some weirdoes with her. So I couldn't." Karin admitted, causing Yang to deflate.

"Well there's always next time." Yang stated, getting a nod form Ichigo's sister.

"I guess your right…Well I gotta tell Yuzu about Ichi-nii, she's been a wreck sense he went missing." Karin voiced as she walked away.

"That only further supports my theory that Yuzu has a Brother Complex." Yang stated.

"Whatever." Blake voiced, before the trio left the house.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice yelled getting the three's attention. They turned to see Tatsuki running up to them. Blake's amber eyes became narrowed and gained cat-like slits and her bow began to twitch backwards. Weiss' posture straightened and her eyes narrowed. Yang looked like the one who was the least bit tense, but if someone looked closely they'd see her hair was flicking.

"Yes?" Yang inquired speaking for the two other girls too.

"I wanted to know where Ichigo is." Tatsuki stated. "Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Yang questioned.

"I-I wanted to apologize." Tatsuki said, getting a suspicious glare from Blake and a scoff from Weiss.

"Apologize! What for?" Weiss demanded.

"For thinking the worst about Ichigo." Tatsuki said, getting a 'No shit' look from Yang.

"Yeah that was pretty easy to guess…But _why _did you assume the worst about him?" Yang questioned, causing Weiss and Blake to listen with rapid attention.

"Because I…because I thought something happened to Rukia." Tatsuki admitted.

"Wait, you remembered her?" Weiss questioned.

"Of course I remembered her. But for some reason everyone else didn't…But I did know Rukia lived with Ichigo at the time." Tatsuki stated.

"So you assumed it was his fault." Blake stated accusingly, causing Tatsuki to look down.

"It was just…" Tatsuki began.

"It was just what?" Blake demanded as her pupils became incredibly thin slits and her bow was almost flat against her head. "That you blame the friend you knew for years, over a girl you only knew for a month! How maybe if no one heard of her or even remembered her that it's possible that she didn't exist in the first place! Or how you blamed one of the most chivalrous people you know with fucked up logic!" Blake announced.

"Whoa, Blake." Yang muttered she'd never seen Blake so worked up before.

"Look I'm sorry…" Tatsuki began again only to be cut off by Blake.

"You can't say you're sorry! Assuming your friend is a psychopath that can ripe the memories of the victims they kill, is not how friends think of each other! You can't apologize for thinking something like that! And the reason you're so suspicious of us at Ichigo's house, is because you thought he'd do the same thing to us!" Blake ranted.

"I have to admit that is pretty stupid." Yang stated, getting a nod from Weiss.

"I said I'm sorry!" Tatsuki said forcefully. "I only assumed what happened with the evidence I had!" She added.

"Shitty evidence, if I might add. Did you even investigate? Did you even think, 'Huh, maybe the friend I've known sense we were kids isn't a killer.' No you just went along with it." Blake voiced.

"Why are you being so hostile?" Tatsuki questioned.

"I'm not hostile. You'd know when I was hostile." Blake stated.

"Well you seem pretty hostile." Yang inputted, causing Blake to look at the blonde.

"Whose side are you on?" Blake demanded, making Yang raise her hands in surrender.

"Yours." Yang stated.

"Why are you so defensive about Ichigo, though?" Tatsuki asked, she knew these girls where really close to Ichigo, but she didn't know to this extent.

"I'm defending him because I love him. I don't like to see him hurt or depressed." Blake said, causing Tatsuki's eyes to widen slightly.

"W-why would he be hurt and depressed?" Tatsuki questioned.

"He may hide it well. But to have one of his first friends think lowly of him hurts." Blake informed. "How would _you _feel if Inoue though _you _were a psychopath, hmm?" Blake questioned, causing Tatsuki to look down.

"Exactly, that's why we're not telling Ichigo what you told us." Blake informed getting a surprised look from Tatsuki.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'd rather Ichigo think you're suspicious of him for jealous reasons. Than being suspicious of him because you think he's a psychopath." Blake stated before she walked away, leaving Tatsuki with Yang and Weiss.

"Just to let you know, I don't hate you. I think you're pretty cool. But blaming Ichigo was a dick move." Yang voiced. "And if you want the full story, ask Inoue. Ask her about Rukia or Ichigo, hell you can ask her about us. Just get your facts straight before you go all Sherlock Holmes on us." Yang finished before she too left following Blake, leaving Tatsuki with Weiss.

"While Yang doesn't hate you and Blake thinks you're an idiot. I on the other hand don't like you at all." Weiss stated. "I could go into monologue on what I don't like, but I can't care enough to explain." Weiss finished before she left too. Leaving Tatsuki to herself before she glanced at the retreating forms of Blake, Yang and Weiss then headed towards Inoue's place.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Yang asked to the amber eyed girl.

"No…not even remotely, but it did feel good." Blake admitted.

"We'll I have to say, the kitty's got claws now." Yang joked, getting an un-amused look from Blake.

"So you're really going to keep, what Tatsuki said, away from Ichigo?" Weiss questioned.

"Of course, like I said. I'd rather have Ichigo thinking she's jealous, than she thinks he's a psychopath." Blake replied evenly.

"Smart." Yang said with a nod, before she stopped causing the other two to stop too.

"What is it?" Weiss asked with annoyance.

"I just remembered…How are we going to find the Visoreds? We aren't as good at tracking, as Ruby is." Yang informed, getting a sigh from Blake and an annoyed look from Weiss.

"I like how this is Weiss' fault." Blake stated.

"My fault! How's it my fault!?" The white haired girl demanded.

"It was your idea to make sure there were no female Visoreds and to make sure they don't get close to Ichigo." Blake informed. "So in technically, it is your fault." She clarified.

"Hmph, I didn't make you follow me, so you're to blame too." Weiss argued in triumph.

"Whatever." Blake replied not really caring what Weiss had to say.

"So how exactly are we going to find them?" Yang questioned curiously.

"Well next to Ruby, Blake is the one with the best senses." Weiss informed, getting an annoyed look from the amber eyed girl.

"Yeah, in a literal sense idiot." Blake commented. "My senses as in sight, hearing, smell…those senses, not that of the Spiritual kind." She informed.

"Then can't you track them through scent?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, let me get right on that." Blake said sarcastically.

"A simple 'no' would have worked." Yang stated with a slight pout.

"Would you have accepted a 'no'?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"Hehe, you're probably right." Yang admitted sheepishly.

"Girls, focus." Weiss scolded, getting the two girls attention. "We have an objective to complete." She informed seriously.

"Weiss' right, we have a mission to complete!" Yang said dramatically as she punched her fist. "Let's go!" She announced as she ran off.

"She's just like her sister sometimes." Weiss muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You realize we'll have to go after her, before she causes un-needed chaos." Blake stated with a sigh, which Weiss grudgingly agreed to, before the two went off to look for the blonde.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo held the Gambol shroud blade with one hand, while he used his forearm on the blunt side of the blade, to give him more leverage to hold back a sword that was being held by Hiyori. The blonde girl pulled back for a second, before she quickly slashed at the orange haired teen, cutting him in half.

Hiyori scowled slightly, when the Ichigo she cut flickered out of existence. She quickly turned just in time to block two blades that were held by Ichigo.

While Hiyori was distracted, another Ichigo appeared behind her and horizontally slashed at her waist with both the cleaver sheath and the katana of the Gambol Shroud. Hiyori quickly cut through the shadow clone, before she turned and blocked both of Ichigo's swords with her own.

Before Hiyori could taunt the hybrid, Ichigo jumped up and created a shadow clone in his place to fight Hiyori. The teen jumped over the blonde girl and slashed at her mid-air, before landed behind her and slashed at both of her legs.

The Blonde girl jumped, and then vanished, causing Ichigo to scowl and glanced around. "You really think you can beat me?" Hiyori asked with amusement from a good distance away.

"Well to be honest, I don't really care if I win or not." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Hmph, oh, is it because you don't have your little…posse to back you up?" Hiyori asked. "The word around the street is. You can't fight without your little 'harem' of girls to fight with you. Are you too much of a pussy to fight by yourself?" She asked with a smirk. Ichigo blinked a few times.

'_Is that what people think?' _Ichigo thought to himself in confusion. He honestly never really thought about it, a fight's a fight. It really doesn't matter what you do to win, well other than camping and noob toobing.

"I can already tell by that stupid look on your face. You're probably thinking 'is that what people really think.' And yes everyone thinks that. Everyone thinks your nothing but a pansy that has other people fighting his battles for him." Hiyori taunted.

Ichigo stared at her for a second, before Gambol Shroud de-materialized. "I see…" He commented. "You're trying to make me angry." The hybrid said calmly. "I have to say…It work." Ichigo informed as his eyes gleaned an ominous red, as he vanished in a storm of rose petals.

Before she could react, Hiyori felt a tremendous force on the side of her face, as Ichigo slammed his gauntlet encased fist into her face. With Ichigo's normal strength enhanced by Ember Celica, along with Ember Celica going off in Hiyori's face. The blonde was sent flying and tumbling.

But before the blonde could travel a long distance, she stopped mid-air when blue Glyph formed under her. Ichigo appeared above the stuck blonde and slammed his fist into her abdomen, creating a fiery explosion followed by a shockwave.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Love asked as he watched Hiyori get her ass kicked.

"No, not yet. Hiyori asked for it and she hasn't summoned her mask." Shinji replied evenly.

"While I agree she asked for it, she doesn't deserve this punishment." Kenesi stated.

"Don't worry, she has a plan. She may be a bit…difficult, but there's a reason why she does, what she does." Shinji responded, getting some doubtful looks from the other Visoreds.

Hiyori tried to pull herself out of the ground, but was stopped when she felt something grab onto her ankle. Ichigo pulled the blonde out of the hole he slammed her into, before he used the enhanced strength he got from using Ember Celica and threw her across the area.

While Hiyori was tumbling across the area, Ichigo was using the enhanced speed from Crescent Rose to run side-by-side with her, with another Ichigo running on the other side, by using the Gambol Shrouds Shadow clone ability.

Ichigo held the large Scythe, while his double held Gambol Shroud. The hybrid twisted himself and slashed Crescent Rose downwards, while the clone slashed the cleaver sword upward. Before the doubles could slice Hiyori in half, she vanished, causing the two to clash swords for a second. When the clone flickered out of existence, Ichigo glanced around with narrowed eyes.

Ruby watched the fight with a mixture of nervousness, anger and excitement. She was nervous at that Ichigo might kill the Visored and ruin their chances in the process. She was angry at what Hiyori said. And she was excited at seeing _her _Ichigo kicking ass.

"I have to admit, you surprised me there." Hiyori voiced as she held the side of her face. "But ah, you're going to need so much more if you're thinkin' abo**_ut_** **_beatin' me_**." she added as she slid her hand over her face, forming her Hollow Mask.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded with a scowl, before got folded Crescent Rose and put it on his lower back, and then got into a fighting stance with Ember Celica equipped.

Hiyori smirked not that Ichigo could see, before she vanished and reappeared in front of the teen, and then sent a powerful kick to his skull. Ichigo was sent tumbling from the kick and slowly stood up. Only for Hiyori to kick him several more times sending the teen flying through rocks and debris. Hiyori looked at the downed teen with a smirk, before it fell when he stood back up.

Ichigo stood and faced Hiyori, causing her to take an involuntary step back when she saw his glowing red eyes and his flame-like hair, as fire began to engulf the area where his stood. In a split second Ichigo appeared in front of the Visored and slammed a flame encased fist into her abdomen, before he slammed his other fist into her chest, and then finished by punching her in the face completely shattering her Hollow mask.

The blonde was sent back a good distance, before she glared at Ichigo. And then swiped her hand over her face and formed another hallow mask. Ichigo looked at the blonde girl with narrowed eyes, as his eyes and hair returned to normal. But he did take a step back, when Hiyori's hollow mask opened up and a red orb formed in her mouth.

Ichigo tensed before he was engulfed by a large Cero. When the red beam dissipated, Ichigo stood there unscathed as a Red Glyph rotated in front of him. Ichigo held the swiped Myrtenaster, canceling the Glyph that shielded him. Hiyori tsk'd when she saw her Cero was ineffective, but before she could do anything, the Myrtenaster's blade gleaned a light blue. Ichigo stabbed the rapier into the ground, sending a stream of ice towards the Visored.

The ice encased Hiyori's lower body in ice, causing her to look down and glare. Ichigo tightened his grip on Myrtenaster, as its blade gleaned an ominous red, before he swiped the blade several times at the trapped Hiyori. In doing so, he launched several red Reishi orb-like projectiles at Hiyori, at incredible speeds.

The fire based Reishi hit Hiyori and the ice, burning the Visored and melting the ice. In one quick motion, Ichigo changed the Myrtenaster from Red, to light blue again. Before he launched two light blue Glyphs at the blonde, when the glyphs hit her, she was frozen in a figurative sense. Not being able to move.

Ichigo charged at Hiyori and summoned Gambol Shroud in place of Myrtenaster. He split to two swords apart and slashed both of them at the blonde. "Getsuga Tenshō…" Ichigo announced as he blades touched the blonde girl.

When nothing happened, Ichigo blinked a few times and so did Hiyori. Before she broke out of the restraint Glyphs and sent a punch to Ichigo's chest. Sense she was still wearing her mask, he was sent pretty far.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he stood up.

'_You can't use Getsuga Tenshō with Gambol Shroud.' _Ichigo heard Ruby's voice explained, causing him to quickly glance in her direction. Only to see Ruby happy watching him from behind the barrier, but she did wave at him.

'_Why the hell not?!' _Ichigo thought angrily before he was forced to dodge an attack from Hiyori.

'_Well only the Zangetsus and I can utilize Getsuga Tenshō. Gengetsu Bara or as you like to call my scythe form, Crescent Rose, and Zangetsu, both have Getsu in our name. All Zanpaktuos that have Getsu in their name have the potential to use Getsuga type techniques.' _Ruby informed proudly, but Ichigo was continuing to avoid Hiyori's barrage of attacks.

"I see." Ichigo muttered to himself, but that distraction allowed Hiyori to land a hit on the hybrid.

"**_If you're even thinking about beatin' me, then you have to go to the next level!" _**Hiyori announced in a dual layer voice. "**_And I'm not talkin' about Bankai either, summon you mask! Use the powers you were so...undeserving to get!" _**Hiyori ordered.

"You little bitch." Ichigo said to himself.

'**_Yes Ichigo…Use my power. And show this little bitch, why you deserve it. And who it belongs to, show her that this power is ours and no one can achieve it!' _**Shiro raved, getting a slight nod from the teen.

'_Yeah, I'll show this little bitch.' _Ichigo thought to himself as he raised his hand to his face. He may have been patient when it came to females in general, but Hiyori just ticked him off. '_This is the first time I've used my Hollow powers since I absorbed Yami...I wonder what sorta power boost I got when I absorbed him?' _Ichigo thought to himself as his palm touched his forehead and began to pull his Hollow Reiatsu out.

Ichigo ripped his hand down, but as soon as he did that he was encased in black Reiatsu that had a red outline. The Reiatsu dissipated, revealing the hollowfied Ichigo. Instead of the usual white skull mask with red stripes on the left, Ichigo wore what looked like was a helmet. A menacing skull helmet that had two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which were interrupted by the two large eyes-holes and the jaw of the mask. The mask was complimented by two jagged bull-like horns that pointed forward.

The Visored were honestly a bit frightened by the look of the mask. Almost half of their member's masks were almost comically in appearance. And the members who had creepy looking masks, looked friendlier in comparison.

When Ruby saw the mask, she was startled slightly. She'd never seen that one before, and then composed herself. Ruby knew without a doubt that Ichigo wouldn't hurt her, so there was no reason to be afraid.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side slightly, before he faced Hiyori. In a quick motion the hybrid switched the Myrtenaster with Crescent Rose, before he vanished in cloud of rose petals. Hiyori quickly jumped to the side, just as the figurative guillotine was about to cut her head off.

Hiyori jumped back, before her eyes widened. When Ichigo had the blade of the scythe face outward and a high amount of Reiatsu began to gather around the blade. "**Getsuga Tenshō(**Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer)!" Ichigo announced as he slashed the scythe upward towards the Visored. Sending a large condensed crescent wave of Red Reiatsu with a black outline in the direction he slashed. That hit Hiyori head on.

The Energy wave dissipated, revealing Hiyori was standing in a large trench that extended behind her and that her mask was shattered again. "You are really startin' to piss me off, Dumbass!" Hiyori yelled as she re-summoned her mask.

"**_Hmph_**…" Ichigo sounded as he narrowed his black sclera and yellow eyes at the blonde girl, before he looked up slightly. '_I wonder…if I can use all Getsu techniques that Zangetsu taught me, with Crescent Rose?' _Ichigo thought before he gathered Reiatsu into his blade again, but held the scythe with both hands.

"**_Really? The same attack, you must be stupid or somethin' if you think I'll be hit by it again." _**Hiyori said with her mask active.

"**Getsurame**(Moon Rain)." Ichigo muttered as he slashed the scythe at the sky. Another wave of Red Reiatsu with a black outline, shot into the air.

Hiyori looked at Ichigo like he was a retard, before she glanced up at the missed attack. Before she noticed the crescent wave was slowing down, before it started to change trajectory and lean towards her. That's when she realized the attack wasn't a condensed wave at Reiatsu. It was an attack of hundreds of Reiatsu needle-like rods that were group together to look like the usual Getsuga Tenshō attack.

The Visored's mouth opened slightly as a red orb formed in her mouth, before she decimated the attack with her Cero. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, when he saw the Cero. That ability fucked him over on a few occasions. '_I'll show them.' _He thought to himself as he leaned forward. Hiyori took a step back when she saw a red orb form in-between the horns of Ichigo's mask.

Hiyori quickly created a Cero in front of her mouth, before she launched it, just as Ichigo fired his. The two Ceros collided, in a firestorm of crimson. But Ichigo's eventually overpowers Hiyori's. When Ichigo's Cero overpowered Hiyori's, his Cero hit her directly.

Ichigo tilted his head again, when he saw Hiyori collapse on her knees and her masked shattered completely. The masked teen walked up to the blonde, and held the scythe to her throat. "**_Do you surrender?"_** Ichigo asked his voice dual layered with his Hollow's. "**_Or do you want me to throw you around some more? I'd like any option really." _**He added.

"Y-you beat me?" Hiyori asked in surprise, before looked up to Ichigo and tried to back away. "Come on, Kill me!" She ordered.

"**_Huh?" _**Ichigo sounded.

"Come one, you beat me right? Then finish the job! Or are you too much of a pussy!?" Hiyori taunted.

"**_I had no intention of killing you…and I didn't even come here to fight you guys in the first place." _**Ichigo stated.

"Oh yes, you need help using your hollow powers." Hiyori said with a glare as she straightened herself and stood up. "It seems you don't need that much help." She added.

"**_What'd you mean?" _**Ichigo asked curiously.

"Are you an idiot!? You've held your mask for five minutes!" Hiyori announced and as soon as she said that, Ichigo's demonic skull helmet/mask shattered into dust.

"H-how?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You were so focused on kickin' my ass, than you were on keepin' you mask. That you ended up sustainin' your mask subconsciously." Hiyori informed. "Now that you know the fuckin' secret, you can leave, now!" She ordered.

"I thought you wanted me to join your group?" Ichigo replied.

"The others did, but me not so much. You were already one of use when you developed your hollow powers. But, we decide if you can join us. And don't think I don't know what you want!" Hiyori said heatedly.

"What exactly do I want?!" Ichigo demanded, getting sick of the girls attitude.

"You want us to help you fight Aizen, am I right!" Hiyori yelled dramatically, like she was revealing his darkest secret. The other Visoreds sighed slightly. It wasn't that much of a secret. Every one of them knew that. If they were in his shoes, they would have done the same thing.

"Um…yeah." Ichigo replied.

"See! But guess what? We don't care about your Shinigami problems. So you can grab your bald ass, and get the hell out of here!" Hiyori yelled again.

'_Come on Ichigo this is your moment…you've played enough Fallout and Mass effect to know how to convince total strangers to fight for you.' _Ichigo thought to himself. "Look, I know you may have some…differences with the Shinigami, manly they're asses and they want you dead."

"No Shit they want us dead!" Hiyori yelled, but Shinji was focused on what Ichigo was trying to say.

"Yes, they do. Yet, Aizen is out there…planning something. What? I don't know. But he's creating army of Arrancar, the anti-thesis to you guys. And I doubt he has good intentions with that army." Ichigo voiced seriously. "What does one do with an army? Hmm…destroy or protect. Sense I doubt Aizen is the sentimental type of person. I don't think he's using his army to protect, so Logic would dictate that his army was made to destroy." Ichigo concluded.

"And what does he plan to destroy?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. "Well there are the humans, the Shinigami or the Hollows…those are the three possible people Aizen could attack." He informed.

"And we should care, why?" Hiyori asked with a glare. "I don't give two shits about Humans or Shinigami." She stated.

"Really?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "You'd millions of people die, just to sate that hate you have for the Shinigami? Man, I never thought you were so…petty." Ichigo voiced.

"Petty?! Who are you calling Petty?!" Hiyori yelled angrily.

"I thought it was obvious." He taunted. "The people who are so afraid of the Shinigami, that they'd allow the deaths of thousands. The people who were once 'Guardians' of the living, would let their hate get lots of people killed. That's who I'm calling petty." Ichigo stated.

"A-afraid!? Of the Shinigami!" Hiyori announced to herself. Which Ichigo ignored before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Yeah." Ichigo commented as he headed towards the barrier. "I mean, you guys seemed pretty cool. Until this, really, but I don't want help from people who'd run away so easily." He said with a sigh, as he met up with Ruby, who was giving the Visoreds a disappointed look. Hiyori fumed to herself, while to other Visoreds glanced at each other.

"You know I have no idea how you guys got your hollow powers. But I do know it wasn't consensual. I mean, you're all on the run. I doubt you'd risk becoming public enemy number one to the Shinigami just for more power. So, I'm betting someone did this to you. And there's only one person I know who has an object that can 'break the barriers between Shinigami and Hollow.' Am I right?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he glanced at Hiyori.

"You know, Aizen seemed like a smart guy, a person who plans for anything and everything. And odds are he knows you're still alive and kickin'." Ichigo theorized. "Once he's done doing what he plans on doing, he'll tie up his loose ends." He added as he began to walk towards the exit of the Visored's warehouse.

"Come one Ruby, let's go. It's obvious that the people who had a chance at stopping Aizen and his army are to…indifferent to our plight." Ichigo voiced, getting a nod from the silver eyed girl, before she tossed Ichigo's unconscious human body over her shoulder.

The two began to walk away, only for a voice to stop them. "Wait!" Shinji yelled, causing Ichigo and Ruby smirk at the same time, before the put on an indifferent face and faced the blond Visored.

"I thought you wanted you gone." Ruby stated. "Your friend was pretty open about that." She added and she glanced at Hiyori.

"Well Hiyori doesn't speak for us. We can speak for ourselves." Shinji stated, getting nods from the other Visoreds. "And…and we agree with you." He informed.

"Agree about what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We have been cowards…we have been hiding." Shinji said with no humor. "We've been so…blind by our fear that we'd allow the deaths of thousands." He stated. "But no more…you're speech, made me remember just why I wanted to become a Shinigami in the first place. I didn't want power or fame…well maybe a little. But because I wanted to help souls who weren't strong enough to protect themselves from danger." Shinji informed sadly.

Ichigo and Ruby shared a glance. "What do you want now?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I want to help you kill Aizen." Shinji informed. "I won't speak for the others, but even if they don't agree, I'll still help." He stated.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes I'll help you and only you. Not the Shinigami, but Ichigo Kurosaki, defeat Aizen." Shinji spoke seriously.

"Hmm…welcome aboard, I guess." Ichigo muttered with a shrug, getting a large smirk from Shinji.

"Stick around Ichigo-san. I'll talk with the others, alright?" Shinji said with a large smirk before he headed back to the other Visoreds, when Shinji was out of hearing distance Ruby faced Ichigo.

"That was so amazing! You were all 'I wanted your help, but you all suck.' Then they were all 'we know we suck, but we'll help anyways.' And how you guilt tripped them. I though Yang and I were good at that, but you take the cake…Mm cake." Ruby said to herself.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo sounded as he glanced at the area where he fought, and saw Hiyori standing alone. Ichigo glanced at Ruby, to see she was daydreaming, probably about cake, before he walked over to Hiyori.

"Hey ah, I just wanted to apologize." Ichigo said to the blonde.

"Apologize! For what dumbass?" Hiyori asked loudly.

"Well, I sorta did put you on the spotlight." Ichigo said awkwardly. "And I didn't think you really deserved that." He added.

"Why? I did the exact same thing to you." Hiyori replied. "I call you a pussy and all that." She informed confused.

"So, we were fighting. When people fight, they say anything that could get into their opponents heads. And to be honest, I think you had another reason to get me angry. Am I right?" Ichigo asked. "I mean how else would you have gotten me to use my Hollow Powers?" He clarified.

"Hmm, you're not a stupid as you look baldy." Hiyori commented.

"Um…thanks, I think." Ichigo replied unsure how to react. "Even still, you did help me 'unlock' the secret of using my Hollow powers. And I was kinda a dick a few minutes ago. So you at least deserve an apology." Ichigo said with a shrug, before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Hmhp, well I'm…I'm…so…sor…I'm sorry, too." Hiyori forced out, causing Ichigo to blink slightly as he glanced at the blonde. "And don't expect me to do it again, baldy." She said with a dangerous glare.

"Sure." Ichigo agreed before he walked away. It seemed like Hiyori hurt herself when she apologized and it seemed like such a rare occurrence. It'd be best not to comment on it. Ichigo walked back to Ruby, to see she was still daydreaming, but his presence knocked her out of it.

"Hey, hey Ichigo, after this can we go out and get some cake?" Ruby asked cutely. "Wait, wait, wait can it be cheese cake, no, no, how about strawberry cake, no, how about velvet cake?" Ruby asked incredibly fast, before she gasped. "How about chocolate cake? Please, Ichigo." She asked with big pleading silver eyes.

Ichigo just looked at her blankly. He would have gotten her cake anyways. '_Why do I have the sudden urge to see we have to go Cakeless?' _Ichigo thought to himself. "Yeah, I can get you some cake." He stated with a shrug, getting a wide smile from Ruby. "But you'll have to share with Weiss, Blake and Yang." Ichigo added, causing Ruby to deflate. The teen walked over to his human body and entered, before he faced the silver eyed girl.

"What? Share that's, that's madness!" She despaired as she fell to her knees and began to fake cry.

"Uh-huh, I'm not buying four fuckin' cakes." Ichigo replied.

"Fine." Ruby said as she stood back up and gave Ichigo a determined look. "I'll just have to use me…womanly charms to sway you." She stated.

"Womanly?" Ichigo asked curiously. "You have the body and the mentality of a fifteen year old." He commented.

"So do you." Ruby fired back.

"Touché." The orange haired teen simply replied. "But you still have to share." He added sternly, like he was talking to a child.

"I don't wanna." Ruby whined out.

"How would the others react, when they discover you had cake and didn't share?" Ichigo asked. "Weiss wouldn't really care, except on the principle you were being selfish. Blake would probably be a little miffed. I mean she does have a bit of a sweet tooth. And then there's Yang." Ichigo stated, getting wide eyes from the scythe wielder.

"You're right, Yang would totally freak out if she figured out I didn't share delicious cake with her." Ruby said to herself.

"Yeah." Ichigo said dryly. "Anyway off the 'cake' discussion, I have a question." He admitted.

"About what?" Ruby asked with big eyes and a tilt of her head.

'_God Damn it Ruby, quite being so cute. It's unbearable.' _Ichigo thought to himself, forgetting she could hear his thoughts. "When I used my Hollow mask, it…I think it evolved." He admitted.

"It did." Ruby replied with a knowing nod. "Your Hollow powers evolved, because you absorbed the big Arrancar, remember?" She asked.

"I know, but wasn't he supposed to be the weakest?" Ichigo responded. "When I used my powers, I felt so…suffocated, like the longer I was using them, the more I couldn't move." He informed as he grabbed his chest lightly.

"Yes…that has been known to happen to some people. They become so powerful that they can't move under their own power." Ruby said quietly.

"Can I go around that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, months upon months of endurance training. But still, twenty seconds to five minutes is a big leap." Ruby voiced with appraisal. "So don't count yourself short." She added.

"Hmm…But still, Yami was the weakest Espada, right? So why'd I get such an enormous power boost?" Ichigo questioned seriously.

"I don't know." Ruby said with a shrug. "Maybe the Arrancar are more powerful than we thought. Or most of their power is sealed off until the Arrancar un-seal their Zanpaktuo." She theorized.

"I see." Ichigo muttered to himself. '_This is bad then. If Yami had so much power inside him and if he's the weakest, then what about Grimmjow...Or what about the Ulquiorra chick, she gave off a stronger presence than Yami and Grimmjow combined.' _He thought to himself in slight fear, only to feel someone flick his nose. "What the hell!" He announced as he grabbed his nose, only to see Ruby leaning close to him. "Why'd you flick me!?" He demanded.

"Because, your heart and mind were beginning to fall in despair...and fear" Ruby informed sadly. "I know what you were thinking. I know where your train of thought was heading, no enemy is to strong. You defeated Yami with no effort. You can fight them." She voiced before she leaned in and wrapped her arms around the teen. "And you have me to fight with you, and the others. So you're not alone, remember." Ruby said sternly.

Ichigo silently sighed to himself, he knew that was true. He technically never was alone. Ichigo relaxed into Ruby, before he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"I'm I interrupting somethin'?" Shinji's voice imputed, startling the duo.

"Shinji! Where did you come from!?" Ichigo yelled.

"I live here." Shinji replied dryly. "By the way, the others have agreed with me…and surprisingly so has Hiyori." He informed. "I'm not sure what you said to her, but she decided to join us, in helpin' you." Shinji stated. "Can you tell me what you said to her? I'd be awesome to get her to shut up." He asked, only for a sandal to knock him on his ass.

"What was that, Dumbass?!" Hiyori yelled from across the warehouse.

"Well, Ruby and I are heading out…later." Ichigo said awkwardly as the two blondes began to fight. Before he and Ruby quickly left the building. As soon as the two were a good distance from the warehouse, Ichigo held out his hand, with Ruby giving him a high-five.

Ruby pulled out a small note book and opened it up. "Recruiting the Visoreds…check." She informed happily.

"Good. Now all we need to do is find the remaining Quincys…I'll hold that one off for now though." Ichigo stated. He knew trying to find the Quincys was going to be a bitch, so I'd be best to procrastinate it for now.

"Can we go get cake now…Please!?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Fine, but we have to find the others first." Ichigo stated.

"Oh…they're right over…there." Ruby said as she narrowed he eyes in focus, before she pointed to across the street. Ichigo looked to where the silver eyed girl was pointing at, to see Weiss, Blake and Yang looking at him in happiness, but he also noticed they look…a little worse for wear, like they ran a marathon or something.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang…what the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Ehehe…it's…it's a long story." Yang said evasively.

"And you guys look like you ran a marathon…because?" He questioned.

"A longer story." Blake simply replied, causing Ichigo to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever, Ruby and I are getting cake…wanna come?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Yang sounded excited.

"That sounds good." Blake agreed.

"It depends…what kind of cake?" Weiss asked seriously, getting annoyed looks from Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Chocolate." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm…that's acceptable." Weiss said with closed eyes, and her nose in the air.

"Acceptable? Yeah, sure whatever, you're highness." Ichigo responded dryly.

"Hmph, at least I'm getting the recognition I deserve." Weiss stated, taking Ichigo's sarcastic reply as a compliment, getting a look from hybrid.

'_What a strange Zanpaktuo spirit.' _Ichigo thought to himself, with Ruby, Blake and Yang agreeing silently. "Whatever, let's just get going." He voiced as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk. Only to something wrap around his arms, he glanced to his left to see Ruby had wrapped her arm around his. Before glanced to his right to see Weiss too had wrapped her arm around him, which confused him. Of course Ruby always did cute or cuddly things, but Weiss was usually cold to everyone, even him sometimes.

Ichigo just shrugged to himself. He'll just handle it like he handled other things that confused him, by just going with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's a chapter...tell me what you thought. If you like it or hate it. But douche about it though. <strong>


	13. Date with the Quincy?

I don't own RWBY or Bleach

Ichigo rested on his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his room with a bored gaze. He glanced to his side to see he was alone, before he focused on the ceiling again. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang went out to do God knows what, Ichigo just assumed it was 'girl' stuff so he didn't care.

It had been about five days sense Ichigo met up with the Visoreds and nothing had really happened. He did do a little training with Kuro-Zangetsu in his Quincy powers. He already could maintain his mask for a decent amount of time so he didn't focus on his hollow powers.

Ichigo was glad that he didn't have to train right now. To be honest he sorta hated it, but if training got him stronger than he'd train.

Another thing that happened in past few days was the Shinigami that were here 'helping' were getting extremely annoying. Other than the fact they thought they were on best buds with him. They were so nosey too. It got to a point where he just ignored most of them. The only Shinigami that he talked to were Nemu and Toshiro, they seemed like the least idiotic ones.

Ichigo sat up from his bed and sighed. "What the hell am I going to do?" He questioned to himself out loud. '_Honestly I'm so fuckin' bored…I'd take anything other than this.' _The teen thought and like the answer to his payers his cell phone rung.

"_Red like roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest" _The Cell phone sounded, before Ichigo found his phone and opened it.

"Mm…hello." Ichigo voiced.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun." A familiar female voice replied, a voice Ichigo just couldn't place.

"Um, do I know you?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

"It's Bambietta." The voice stated, getting a confused look from Ichigo, before he remembered. '_It was the hot foreign chick…that's right.'_

"Oh, I remember…what's up?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, you did promise to show my friend and me around town." Bambietta stated.

"I did…do you want me to do that?" Ichigo asked, honestly that sounded so much better than waiting for nothing.

"Of course, just you, me and my friend, we'll have _so much fun together_." Bambietta said with a seductive undertone that flew over Ichigo's head.

"Cool, where do you want to meet up?" Ichigo questioned curiously as he stood up and got dressed.

"You can come to my place. I'll text you the address." Bambietta informed. "And don't be late." She added darkly, before she hung up. After she hung up, Ichigo blinked a few times.

"That was weird." He muttered to himself, before he headed to his closet. Ichigo opened his closet and sighed, when he saw the dozens of white dresses, white dress skirts, white battle skirts and white pajamas. Ichigo moved all of Weiss' stuff to one side and looked for his cloths.

After a few seconds, Ichigo found a nice pair of jeans and a white shirt. "Eh, I'm not really dressing to impress here." He muttered to himself, before he put on the blue jeans and white t-shirt. Ichigo grabbed his black hoodie and put it on, before he zipped it up, and then grabbed his Quincy Cross and wrapped it around his wrist. After he hid the Cross with his hoodie sleeve, he headed out.

Ichigo looked at his cell phone and read the text the Bambietta sent him. "Huh, she lives near Inoue…that's awesome. I don't have to travel across town at least." Ichigo said to himself, before he headed in that direction.

The orange haired teen walked for a bit and zoned out. The only other thing he did in the past few days was help Chad. Apparently Chad felt a bit…weak in comparison to Ichigo and wanted to ask Urahara for help. But sense Ichigo was better at reading people. Thanks to his experience with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, he was able to see the distress that Chad was going through and confronted him about it.

After some convincing Ichigo was able to get the giant to open up, after learning what was up, Ichigo felt like a dick. He and Chad were supposed to look out for each other, and he was flaunting his power a bit and not even considering his friends feelings. So Ichigo offered to help Chad train, which the man refused quickly, but after Ichigo pointed out the logic in certain things, Chad became more agreeable.

Chad did want to ask Urahara for help, because the shopkeeper helped Ichigo achieve his power. But Ichigo also stated that he was also the man that sent them into the hornets' nest, of Shinigami along with manipulating them to get the Hōgyoku. Pointing out that while Urahara is resourceful, he shouldn't be trusted completely. The only reason Ichigo considered his help before was because he was desperate and needed all the help he could find.

So after stating several facts about Urahara, Chad agreed that the shopkeeper shouldn't be depended on completely. Ichigo helped train Chad in the forest, where he and Kuro trained in his Quincy powers, a place un-affected by humans so most of the natural Spiritual Energy was at its highest. That is where Ichigo trained Chad and himself.

One thing Ichigo knew about Chad was, well he wasn't very fast. While Chad had strength, endurance and durability, but he lacked agility and speed. So Ichigo did his best to help him. The training most involved Ichigo firing holy arrows at Chad. Ichigo could negate the whole leeching Reiatsu effect, but it took some focus with that though.

Having Chad try to evade the Arrows constantly, not only help Chad with his evasion, reaction time, and agility, it also helped Ichigo. Having to continuously fire holy arrows, Ichigo slowly but surely got more accurate with archery, along with allowing him to fire more arrows at a given time. That training moved up the number of arrows Ichigo could fire, from the 150 that he was able to fire to about 200, which again wasn't that impressive compared to his cousin Uryū, who could fire thousands.

But during the five days, something happened. Chad awoken something else, from what Ichigo saw, it looked like Chad had a demonic/Hollow like left arm, to go with his armored right arm. From that moment on Chad's powers began to progress at a much higher rate. Ichigo was suspicious of what Chad's power might be. It had a hollow-like quality to it. And he did tell his thoughts to Chad. Chad was worried it might affect their friendship, but Ichigo informed him that he wasn't one to judge and that he'd be a hypocrite if that were so.

After Chad had awoken his other power he and Ichigo spared to give the giant experience to fight with his new ability. In the spares Ichigo restricted himself from using Bankai or The Hollow mask, but just because he was holding his higher tiered power, doesn't mean he pulled his punches either. Chad would be angry if Ichigo held back.

Ichigo looked at the apartment building where Inoue lived, before he glanced around for a motel. "Now where the hell does Bambietta live? Hmm…" Ichigo sounded before he saw a motel building nearby. "Oh." He added before he walked over to the building.

Ichigo pulled out his phone and read Bambietta's message, and then headed towards the motel. The teen looked at the numbers near the doors to the motel, then back to his cell phone to see the right number.

"Get out a here you little pest! You'll ruin everything!" a female voice yelled that Ichigo never heard before.

"I really hope she wasn't talkin' about me." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Aww, but I wanna help you guys." Another unknown female voice replied.

"No, now get out before you ruin everything!" A voice yelled, one that Ichigo recognized as Bambietta's.

Ichigo looked at the door of the Motel, before he looked at the direction he came from. Then back to the door. '_Do I really want to intrude on whatever's going on in there?' _Ichigo thought to himself, before he shrugged. '_I'm already here so…fuck it.' _He thought as he knocked on the door. As soon as he did that, all the arguments he heard stop instantly.

In an instant the door opened and a black blur fly past Ichigo. Then the orange haired teen felt something wrap around him. "Please help me. Those two girls are being so mean to me." A female voice said into Ichigo's ear as he felt something lean on his right shoulder.

"Huh?" Ichigo sounded as he glanced to his right, only to see no one there.

"Bambi-chan and Candy-chan are being so mean to me…can you make them stop." The same female voice said, but into Ichigo's left ear this time.

"Hehe…Bambi-chan." Ichigo muttered to himself, despite the situation that was a funny nick name.

"Giselle! Get your hands off Ichigo!" Bambietta ordered as she stormed through the door.

"Ichigo?" The voice from behind the orange haired teen muttered. "Oh, so you're the infamous berry-boy." She added.

"Berry-boy…" Ichigo muttered to himself with a twitch.

"Giselle, get your creepy ass hands off of the boy." A woman with green hair ordered forcefully.

"Why, is it because you want your own personal _fun _time with him? I never knew your were so…desperate." The voice behind Ichigo replied. Ichigo turned his head to his left to see who was behind him. Only for his face to be inches from hers, Ichigo saw the face of a young girl who had blue eyes and long black hair that had two strands of hair that stuck out like antennae.

"Hello!" Giselle said happily with a smile to back it up.

"Um…Hi." Ichigo unsurely replied, but the girl kept smiling at him with a distant expression…like she wasn't 'all there' in the head. Before the teen could pull himself from the girl, he felt something grab onto his shirt and pull him from her.

Ichigo looked forward to see Bambietta had pulled him from the girl. "I'm terribly sorry about her." She apologized as she glared at Giselle, who just stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, giving Bambietta a silly face completely un-affected by her glare.

"It's alright." Ichigo replied, increasing Giselle's smile.

"Don't encourage her." Bambietta ordered as she focused her glare on Ichigo.

"Uh-huh, I came over because you wanted somethin', but ah, I can leave if this isn't a good time." Ichigo stated as he glanced at the three girls…well two girls and one woman.

"Oh, you don't have to go. We were just having a little miss understanding, that's all." Giselle informed, still smiling, causing both Bambietta and Candice to glare at the Zombie girl.

"Yeah…" Ichigo sounded, sensing the tension between the three, before he took a step back away from the three females. But as soon as he did that, they all faced him.

"Don't move!/Stop!/Where do you think you're going?" all three of them sounded at the same time.

"Apparently nowhere." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Ichigo, excuse us for a second, we'll be right back, alright." Bambietta said sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo said with a shrug and watched Bambietta and Candice grabbed Giselle by the shoulders, before they dragged her into their apartment.

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his orange hair. "What'd I get myself into now?" He muttered to himself. Before a teen with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a long black robe with a hood materialized in front of Ichigo. Kuro-Zangetsu glanced at the area where the three girls stood with a suspicious look.

"Ichigo, be careful around them." Kuro voiced.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Their Reiatsu it feels…off." Kuro admitted.

"What's off about it? I don't sense anything." Ichigo replied seriously.

"It's similar to yours, not your Reiatsu, but the feeling it has when you create a Reishi shell around you." Kuro stated with narrowed eyes.

"So you're saying they're spiritually aware?" He questioned.

"All I am saying is…be careful." The Quincy manifestation said before he vanished. Ichigo closed his eyes for a second, before he sighed. '_Why can't anything be simple?' _Ichigo thought to himself.

Candice roughly pushed Giselle up against one of the walls, as she and Bambietta glared at the Zombie Quincy. "Now what the hell are you doing here, Giselle?" Candice demanded angrily.

"Isn't it obvious, to help you." Giselle replied happily.

"Help us?" Bambietta asked incredulously. "How'd you sneak away from the **Schatten Bereich(Shadow Realm**)?" She questioned.

"Sneak?" Giselle voiced, making a face. "I didn't sneak here to help you. I was ordered to." Giselle informed.

"O-ordered?" Candice asked.

"Yep, his majesty was getting…tired of waiting for you to turn one of the special war powers to our side." Giselle stated.

"So he sent you to help us!?" Candice demanded.

"Hehehe…Help? You're so silly." Giselle replied with a wide smile. "I'm the backup plan, if you two can't '_convince'_ the berry-boy to join us." She said before she brought her finger to her mouth, and dragged roughly across her teeth freeing some blood. "I will." Giselle added with a creepy smile.

"You'd turn him into your personal zombie?!" Candice almost yelled loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Are you mad, that I could do it better than you? Hmm…or is it something else?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head and her finger on her chin. "Oh, you wanted him _all _to yourself didn't you? Man, you are a slut." Giselle added with thoughtful nod.

"Why you little…" Candice began.

"Enough." Bambietta said seriously, stopping the argument. "Giselle quit antagonizing Candice, and Candice quit falling for it. Now Candice you're still the leader of the mission, Giselle is the backup plan. So she still has to follow your orders." She stated.

"Yeah…you're right." Candice voiced as she gave Giselle a triumph smirk.

"Now you two quit acting like immature children. We all have a mission, the same mission…a mission we'd willingly and happily do...over…and over again. Fighting with each other would be completely useless. So we have to work together, you Candice will get your 'Boy-toy' and you Giselle will get your 'zombie', but not literally." Bambietta compromised.

"Hmm…you make a good argument, Bambi." Candice muttered to herself.

"Mm-hmm…now who are you and what have you done with Bambi-chan?" Giselle asked. "Where's the loveable, idiotic Sternritter we all know and love?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"I-idiotic?!" Bambietta forced out with narrowed eyes.

"We still have a mission to complete, and he's standing outside our door." Candice stated. "You do realize if we wait around, he will get bored and leave." She informed.

"Candice is right, we have to move quickly." Bambietta agreed.

"Aw, but what about me?" Giselle asked with a whine, causing Candice and Bambietta to share a glance.

"You're not coming with us." Candice informed.

"But-but, why?" Giselle asked with a quivering lip and watery eyes.

"I doubt you're creepy ass could attract Ichigo." The green haired woman stated.

"Creepy…" Giselle muttered to herself, before she looked down at her body. "My body is what some would consider attractive." She informed with a nod.

"Then why do the none of the **Soldats(soldiers**) even look at you?" Candice asked with a smirk.

"You know why." Giselle said with narrowed eyes as she lost her smile for the first time.

"I must have forgotten, please refresh my memory." Candice said feign ignorance.

"You told everyone I was a boy!" Giselle yelled.

"Oh, yeah I do remember that." Candice said in fake thought. "To be honest, I never meant for it to spread that far. But everyone was stupid enough to believe that." She added.

"Girls, remember." Bambietta insisted.

"Why are you so insistent on doing this mission now?" Candice questioned. "I mean, you practically bitched and moaned the entire way here, what's changed?" the green haired woman asked. "I mean I wasn't too secretive on what I want…And I bet Giselle wants a powerful Zombie slave that'll cater to her every whim. But what is it you want from the berry-boy?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Bambietta narrowed her eyes and glared at Candice, before she huffed slightly. "I don't have to tell you shit." She stated before she headed towards the door.

"I think she likes him." Giselle said enthusiastically as she held her cheeks and her eyes sparkled.

"Giselle…shut up." Candice ordered, before she went too went to the door. Giselle narrowed her eyes at Candice for a second, before she put her usually dopey smile back on.

Bambietta opened the door to see Ichigo looking at the sky. "Hey, Ichigo-kun, we're ready." She informed as she exited her apartment.

'_It's about time damn it!' _He thought to himself as he glanced at Bambietta and the two girls that followed behind her, getting a better look at them.

The first one was a tall and a…well-endowed woman with long green hair, along with green eyes. Ichigo noticed her attire was really…revealing. She wore a button up shirt that was tied up, revealing her midriff and her cleavage, along with a pair of short-shorts, about as short as Yang's, and a pair of ankle high shoes.

Behind her was another girl, with blue eyes and long black hair, that had two strands sticking out like antennae. She wore what looked like a white uniform-like attire, consisting of a white trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes and black leggings.

"Um…who are they?" Ichigo asked quietly to Bambietta, as he pointed to the two females.

"This is Candice Catnipp." Bambietta introduced as she pointed to the green haired woman.

"…Catnipp?" Ichigo asked himself. '_Poor Girl, having such a weird name.' _the teen thought.

"And this is Giselle Gewelle." Bambietta informed, Ichigo stood forward and held his hand out. Candice looked at Ichigo's outstretched hand for a second, before she shrugged and grabbed onto it.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced himself, as he let go of Candice's hand and shook Giselle's.

"Oh, I now." Candice said with a smirk.

"Huh, really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, Bambi wouldn't stop talking about you. The tall, strong, orange haired boy that practically swooped her off her feet…I can see why she likes you." Candice said, causing Bambietta to glare hatefully at Candice, when she embellished everything she said.

Ichigo glanced at Bambietta, to see she was glaring at Candice and deduced that the green haired woman was probably lying. "Well ah. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo said to Candice and Giselle.

"Oh, but the _pleasure _is all mine." Candice replied as she leaned forward slightly, showing some of her cleavage to the teen. Ichigo blinked a few times before he looked away in slight embarrassment.

He may have been more…knowledgeable in the female body. Having at least walked in on almost every one of his Zanpaktuo Spirits naked in the past few months so he wasn't 'inexperienced' in seeing a woman's body, but seeing someone else was awkward for him.

Candice smirked slightly at Ichigo's reaction. '_Aww he's innocent, how cute.' _She thought with amusement.

"S-So, any place you guys wanna check out?" Ichigo asked as he composed himself, trying to change the subject.

"How about a secluded place, were we can have some _fun_." Candice suggested offhandedly, getting a blush from Ichigo. While he was more experience with Yang's teasing/flirting, Blake's possessive attitude, Weiss' more colder tsundere attraction and Ruby's cuteness. They were always doing it, so he was desensitized to them, but Candice was a stranger in all purposes. So when she flirted with him, it brought out more of his innocent nature.

"S-sure, whatever you guys want." Ichigo quickly voiced, before he lead the girls around town.

Bambietta glanced around uncaringly. She only wanted Ichigo to guide her around town, so she could get close to him. The Quincy looked the orange haired teen and smirked slightly, she was glad those girls he hung out with didn't follow him.

"So Ichigo, how long have you lived here?" Bambietta questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"Almost all of my life." Ichigo replied uncaringly.

"And you live with your family?" She asked.

"Of course." Ichigo stated, he's fifteen where else would he live.

"Isn't that cute." Candice said.

"How's living with my family cute?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes, only to get a smirk from the green haired woman.

"Candy-chan, quite picking on Ichigo-kun." Giselle said. "We all know how you feel about him." She taunted with a smile.

"Shut up, Giselle." Candice replied with a glare.

Bambietta and Ichigo looked at the two girls, before they glanced at each other. "Are they always like this?" Ichigo asked.

"It gets worse." Bambietta replied with a sigh. "So, is there anything you do…you know hobbies and that shit?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded as he thought about himself. "I like Archery, fighting, gaming, music…you know, all that fun stuff." He replied. Ichigo found out he loved archery while he was training his Quincy powers, and he always liked to fight.

"Gaming? Are you a nerd or something?" Candice asked teasingly.

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo replied with a shrug. He really only played on the weekends and usually played with Blake, Ruby or Yang. He didn't play with Weiss because she got way to into the games.

"What kinda games do you like play?" Bambietta asked keeping the conversation going.

"Oh fuck, I like the Halo series, Call of Duty series, Left for dead series, Prototype series, Fallout series, and Mass Effect series." Ichigo listed off.

"Huh." Bambietta sounded. She and the others two girls looked at Ichigo with raised eyebrows. They had lived in Seireitei for a so long, they were really out of touch with the world. "What are they about?" she questioned.

"Ah, Halo's about humanity trying to fight off extinction as a collective of alien races tries to wipe them out." Ichigo informed.

"Why the hell are aliens trying to kill humans?" Candice asked.

"It's a religious thing. Apparently Humans are heretics…no that's not the right word…it's something like that. Humans are like demons in the eyes of the Alien races, so they began to wipe out the human race. Mostly by glassing the planets the humans colonized." Ichigo said aimlessly.

"How do they glass a planet?" Bambietta asked that didn't make any sense.

"Oh the Covenant, the alien group, bombards the planets with super-heated plasma, turning the planet to nothing but glass." Ichigo stated.

Bambietta blinked a few times. '_That sounds really cool…I wish I could do that with my bombs.' _She thought to herself.

"Call of Duty's story is…eh." Ichigo said as he did a so-so gesture. "But I do like the multiplayer aspect." He stated, with his speed training his reaction time was off the charts, so he was really good at COD. "And I do like the Zombie storyline." He added.

"Hmm…" Giselle sounded when she heard 'zombie'.

"Yeah, you have to survive against a constantly growing horde of Zombies. While you fight against the undead horde, you'll have to look for the hidden things in the place you're fighting at, to learn the story. It's a about how a girl was experimented on by some crazed German scientist. In doing so allowed her to control millions of people who had the same element inside her, Element 115 I think." Ichigo said off in thought. "I'm sorta glad they had a creepy girl control the Zombies." He admitted. Giselle gave a triumph look to Candice, before she realized she insinuated she was creepy.

"I mean, the scary factor wouldn't have been that affective if it was someone else." Ichigo added, causing Giselle to deflate. "Left for Dead, is another Zombie game. But it's a virus instead of a girl controlling them. Prototype is a complicated game to explain so I'll skip that. Fallout is a game where you try to survive a post-apocalyptic world, five hundred years in the future. Mass Effect is also complicated." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Those sound pretty interesting." Bambietta admitted, the only time she heard about video games, was from the older Quincy members who had only talked about Asteroid.

"Yep…so if we're asking questions about each other, what's your favorite monster?" Ichigo asked as he led the girls around town.

"Zombies." Giselle easily replied, getting a look from Ichigo.

"Really, that's cool." Ichigo said with a nod, getting a larger smile from the Zombie Quincy.

"Werewolves." Bambietta replied they were one of the monsters that caused most of the destruction.

"Vampires." Candice voiced. "What about you?" She asked to the orange haired teen.

"Wendigos." Ichigo replied. "They are pretty cool." He stated. "How about…your greatest fear?" Ichigo asked, causing Candice and Bambietta to subtly glance at Giselle.

"Betrayal." Bambietta said with a sigh.

"Ugly people." Candice stated, getting the weirdest look from Ichigo. "What, I just don't like them." She said with a shudder.

"Being alone." Giselle informed with a sad undertone, getting surprised looks from Candice and Bambietta, not that she noticed.

"Man…" Ichigo muttered. "My fear sounds docile to yours, Bambietta and Giselle." He stated.

"What is it?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head.

"…Clowns." Ichigo said with a shudder.

"Mhmhm…hehe…Hahah!" Candace laughed hysterically, before Bambietta and Giselle joined in too.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Ichigo muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…It's just…clowns? Really?" Candice apologized.

"Hey, my father thought it'd be funny to have me watch a fuckin' horror movie that had a demon, disguise it's self as a clown and kill children…of course it'd mess up my views on clowns!" Ichigo ranted. Giselle walked up to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around the teen dramatically.

"Aw, don't be scared Ichigo, I'll make sure the big-bad clowns won't get you." Giselle said in a baby-like voice.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ichigo asked dryly to the three amused girls.

"Is it bad that we are?" Bambietta asked rhetorically.

"Yes, yes it is!" Ichigo yelled, before he took a breath and calmed down. "Anyway, enough with that…um, fuck, what do you guys like to do?" He asked.

"Girl stuff." Bambietta replied, she really couldn't tell the boy she's trying to seduce, what she did to people she seduced, that would give some really mixed signals there.

"I like to make sure my hair's perfect." Candice said as she ran one of her hands through her green hair.

"Hmm…really?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have a friend, Yang. She's the exact same way." He admitted.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends then." Candice replied.

Ichigo nodded and faced Giselle. "What do you like to do?" He questioned.

Giselle just shrugged uncaringly, but still kept her smile. "I don't have any particular interest…whatever's entertaining, keeps me entertained." She admitted happily.

"That's pretty cool." Ichigo stated.

"You said you lived with your family, Ichigo. Is there anyone in your family worth mentioning?" Bambietta questioned curiously, of course she knew who his mother was, Masaki Kurosaki, of the Kurosaki bloodline, one of the Quincy bloodlines that didn't go into hiding like the rest.

"Well my father is a complete dumbass…" Ichigo said seriously, getting sweatdrops from the three Sternritter women. They knew that his father was a Shinigami, it was only logical to think that. And with the power Ichigo inherited, it was assumed he was a lieutenant or a captain class Shinigami. So to have his son call him that, it was…weird.

"Then there're my two sisters…they're adorable." Ichigo admitted.

"You mean those two girls I saw when I bumped into you?" Bambietta asked, keeping the illusion of ignorance.

"Oh, no the girl with black hair and red highlights is Ruby, and the White haired girl is Weiss. And they aren't my sisters." Ichigo said. '_That would be incredibly messed up.' _He thought.

"What about your mother?" Candice asked curiously, only for Ichigo's mood to become melancholic. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized genuinely. With seducing and turning aside, she actually enjoyed talking with Ichigo.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Ichigo said with a sigh. Bambietta and Giselle shared a glance, the way he was acting, they assumed his mother died. But that shouldn't be possible. His mother was a pure-blood Quincy.

"When'd it happen?" Candice asked curiously.

"When I was nine, about…six years ago." Ichigo admitted, stopped all the Quincys in their tracks.

"Six years?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yep." Ichigo replied.

Bambietta, Candice and Giselle all shared glances. Six years ago Yhwach used Auswählen, to syphon the power from all the 'impure' Quincys. So why did his mother die? She was a pure-bloodied Quincy. And if she died, why did Ichigo survive. The three Sternritter women were really confused.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, when he noticed the three girls stopped and were looking at each other.

"Oh, Nothing." Giselle said, speaking for the other two. "We were sorry, for what happened to your mother." She added.

"Don't be. You didn't kill her." Ichigo said with a shrug, un-seen to him, the Quincy girls flinched slightly. While they didn't kill his mother, they knew who did.

"I think it'd be best…not, to tell Ichigo about his majesty." Candice whispered to Bambietta and Giselle.

"No shit." Bambietta replied sarcastically.

"Guys, are you coming?" Ichigo asked, causing the three Sternritter women to realize that Ichigo was still walking. The three sped walked to catch up with Ichigo.

**Somewhere entirely different**

Orihime walked by herself wearing the usual school uniform. "Kurosaki-kun didn't come to school today again." She said to herself as she headed home. "But if I concentrate hard enough, I can still feel his Reiatsu." Orihime added.

"He must have snuck off somewhere to do more of his training. So I guess it'd be best not to go looking for him…though Rukia-san looked worried." Orihime muttered to herself.

"Wait! Everyone's ditching school, and I've been so lonely, maybe I should too." She said to herself, before she began to think of what to do.

"Welcome home, Orihime-chan." A female voice announced, causing the girl to face where it came from.

"Thanks, Shinmura-san!" Orihime replied.

"By the way, about those two people who recently started to room with you? Are they alright?" The woman asked.

"What do you mean?" Orihime questioned.

"Well you see, just a few minutes ago, there were carrying some huge mechanical object into your room." The woman explained. Orihime blinked a few times before she headed towards her apartment. When she entered she saw a…organic looking television.

"That's so cool…" Orihime muttered as she saw the television.

"Crap, you came home at a bad time." Toshiro said to himself, before he faced the Television. "This is 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro." He announced. Orihime watched as a bald old man formed on the screen on the T.V. but stumbled slightly when she felt the ground shake slightly, which the Shinigami seemed to ignore.

'_The head Captain…' _Orihime thought to herself when she recognized the old man.

"As expected you finished the job rather quickly. This time, the emergency line has been prepared for the sole purpose and that purpose only, to confirm the true goal of Aizen Sousuke." The Captain Commander voiced.

"Aizen's true motive?" Toshiro asked unsure.

"Indeed." The Captain Commander replied evenly.

"Oh, it sounds like this is important…I'll just leave you guys alone." Orihime voiced as she headed for the door.

"Wait." The Captain Commander said, causing the girl to stop and blink, as she felt the ground move slightly again.

"This issue also has to do with you humans, so stay and listen to this." Yamamoto said, getting an unsure look from Orihime.

"…Okay." She agreed.

"It's been a mouth since Aizen's disappearance. I know that the investigation of the headquarters for the 5th division where he spent his daily life, also the Central 46 and the Great Spirit library is continuing. There is a considerable hardship for the investigation." Yamamoto informed. "It's due to the fact that majority is being done in the off-limit bound area, even for the Captains." He added.

"You can spare us the introductions, Commander." Toshiro voiced. "Please the main question." He said.

"Ukitake, who is head of the investigation of the great library, has discovered a mysterious trace in the gallery. There are pre-recordings containing only material on the Hōgyoku and looked up research Data." Yamamoto said. "But only once, were there documents unrelated to the Hōgyoku that were attached to those records…The Ōken(King's Key)." He informed.

"What's a Ōken?" Orihime asked.

"It's the key to the royal family, exactly as the words are written." Rangiku said. "Even in Soul Society there are such things as Royal Families. Even if he is called the King there's no actual proof to his existence. Since he allows for the Chamber 46 to take care of all Soul Society's business and never intervenes. In truth neither the Captain nor I have ever actually seen him before." She informed.

"The King is called the 'Spirit King', who is a representative symbol as well as an existing figure of Soul Society." Yamamoto informed.

"Huh? Why would Soul Society need a symbol?" Orihime asked. "I mean, I don't really think you need a symbol if you guys fight Hollows." She said.

"Hmm…very perceptive." Yamamoto commented. "But that is a discussion for another time…just know this, you are not alone out there in the world." He added ominously. "No back on track, The Royal palace is within a separate dimension that exists within the core of Soul Society, and is being protected by the royal family special duty force. The Ōken is the Key to opening the continuing space the Royal palace." Yamamoto informed.

"So that means…that Aizen…" Orihime trailed off.

"He will kill the King. that is his plan." Yamamoto informed. "But the problem is not there." He added.

"…That book that Aizen read was not one that would direct him to where the Ōken would be, was it?" Toshiro asked.

"Indeed. For generations the whereabouts of the Ōken have been passed down through word of mouth. Hence forth there are no books that exist that could point him in the right location. What he looked at were documents that displayed the stated of time when the Ōken was made." Yamamoto informed. "What he knows is the method creating the Ōken." He said gravely.

"If it's bad, then that means there has to be a problem with the method creating the Ōken." Rangiku said.

"Yes, the problem is the 'ingredients' the Ōken requires. For the birth of a Ōken, it requires a million souls and in a land of rich souls." Yamamoto stated.

"A million soul…" Orihime asked worried.

"That's correct, but why you guys are involved with is not the souls. It's the 'land of rich souls'…a place where a singular point of the spiritual world and the Actual world meet. The place is found to change with the times. " Yamamoto said.

'_Why does this have to do…with us?' _Orihime thought to herself, before she realized it.

"I see you figured it out. The land of Rich souls that Aizen is aiming for is Karakura town." Yamamoto informed. "Even without it, we will stop him. For that reason is why the Gotei 13 exists." He said.

"It's little, but we have time. According to the reports from Captain Kurotsuchi, the Hōgyoku that has beam released from its spirit seal is now in a state of deep sleep. It will require special measures lasting up to four months in order for it so its complete awakening. Without the Hōgyoku's awakening, Aizen has no way of using it under his control. Hence he will only be able to move after this is completed. The Battle will be decided in winter." Yamamoto declared.

"Until then, refine your powers, and make preparations for your battles respectively." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir." Toshiro replied.

"And you, Inoue Orihime. Aizen's aim is the human world. There will be times when we alone cannot deal with the attacks. These is a need for power so be on the side of the Human World. Do you think you can give that message to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Orihime said determined, before she left her apartment in search for the teen.

**For all of you who are going to bitch and moan about Giselle being in the story. I in all honesty do not give a shit. In this story Giselle is a fucking chick. Oh OH no one bats an eye when someone has Haku from fucking Naruto be a female. But when I do it to a character that is, I think, more feminine, everyone losses their minds.**

** Excluding that, tell me if the chapter was good, bad, shitty, and all the jazz. Or you don't have to. **


	14. Confrontation with the Quincy

I don't own RWBY or Bleach.

After thirty minutes or so, Orihime followed Ichigo's Reiatsu signature to a forest, but was confused when she felt three more with him. She continued to walk until she passed several decimated trees and several large trenches. Orihime walked into a clearing to see the ground littered with creators, she looked in the center creator to see several figures in it.

Orihime rushed in when she saw Ichigo wounded. Before she could heal him, Ichigo raised his hand to stop her. "K-Kurosaki-kun, I have to heal you." She insisted.

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied as the cuts he had, had vein-like patterns forming around them. "Heal them first." He said as he pointed to a green haired girl and a black haired girl. Orihime looked at the two females and quickly went to work.

Ichigo pushed himself up and walked over to the downed third female. The teen knelt do to Giselle to see she was healing from the injuries he dealt here. "I'm sorry. I think I went a bit…overboard." Ichigo apologized to the Quincy.

"We were your enemy, even if I didn't like it." Giselle admitted with a smile, as several large gashes on her body began to close. "But I gotta admit it hurts like a bitch." She added.

"Well taking a Getsuga Tenshō sure doesn't feel good." Ichigo replied lightly, before he scowled. "Are you still...?" He asked curiously.

"Are we still going to try to recruit you?" Giselle finished, before she glanced around aimlessly. "Yep!" she said happily.

"But…" Ichigo began, only for the Zombie girl to interrupt him.

"Shh!" She sounded forcefully, before she motioned him to come closer, which he reluctantly did. Ichigo leaned forward, only for Giselle to grab the back of his head and pulled it closer to her mouth. "We Can't Fail this Mission." Giselle said with no playfulness in her voice.

"It's just a…" Ichigo began again.

"In the Wandenreich, if you fail a mission…you die." Giselle informed, getting a mortified look from Ichigo. "Which is why, in the end, you will say yes…even if it is to protect us." She added happily, but had a sad undertone.

"You, Bambietta and Candice would die, if I don't join you?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"Mm-hmm." Giselle sounded with a nod, before she pulled herself up, only for Ichigo to grab onto her and help her up. "Aw, such the gentlemen." She said as the teen helped her up. Giselle and Ichigo turned and faced Orihime to see she was healing the two other Quincys.

"Oh, so pretty…" Giselle muttered commenting on the glowing orange dome the healed Candice and Bambietta.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Ichigo replied, before he walked over to Bambietta and Candice when the dome dissipated.

"What the Hell!" Bambietta yelled, when she saw Orihime and thrust her hand at her. As soon as she did that a blue Reishi orb flew at the girl, but before the explosive ball could his Orihime. Ichigo caught it and threw it upwards, creating a large explosion in the sky.

"That isn't a way to thank someone who healed you, Bambi-chan." Ichigo said using the nick name Gisselle gave to the explosive girl.

"I wake up to see someone I don't even know standing above me! I have the right to attack!" Bambietta yelled, as she stood up and faced Ichigo.

"I'll give you that one." Ichigo admitted as he raised his hands in surrender, he'd probably do that too. "Are you alright, Candice?" he asked to the green haired woman.

"I feel like shit." The woman muttered as she rubbed her forehead and slowly stood up.

"How does it feel getting your ass kicked, Candy-chan?" Giselle questioned with a goofy smile.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Candice snapped back.

"Enough guys, you really shouldn't be fighting." Ichigo insisted, causing Candice and Giselle to share a glance.

"We always fight." Candice stated.

"Yeah it's fun to have Candice destroy everything, she's so easy to manipulate." Gisselle added.

"Yeah…wait, what?!" Candice demanded as she faced Giselle. "You wanna fight?!" She asked angrily.

" Guys…" Ichigo muttered with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kurosaki-kun, who are they? What happened?" Orihime asked curiously.

"That's Bambietta…" He said as he pointed to the black haired girl who was recovering. "That's Candice…" He added, as he pointed to the green haired woman. "And that's Giselle." Ichigo finished as pointed to the Black haired girl with two antennae like strands poking out.

"What happened though?" She asked as she glanced around the area.

"It was a…misunderstanding." Ichigo muttered remembering.

** Flashback-30 minutes ago.**

Ichigo led Bambietta, Candice and Gisselle to the place where he liked to train. He guided the three throughout Karakura town, the group continued to have more and more conversations, allowing them to open up without each other spilling any secrets.

"Well this is a place I like to go when I want to be alone." Ichigo admitted when he glanced around his training ground.

"It's a nice place." Giselle commented, as she glanced around, with Bambietta and Candice silently agreeing.

"So this is it I guess." Ichigo said. "I have no other places to show you." He informed with a shrug.

"Aww…" Giselle sounded in disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry it couldn't last longer." Ichigo admitted, before he looked around aimlessly.

Bambietta and Candice met up with Giselle. "What do you guys think we should do?" the explosives girl seriously asked to the two other Quincys.

"Well I doubt we'll be meeting up again with Ichigo soon, if we don't confront him." Candice said quietly, before she sent a quick glance to Ichigo. "I think we should try now." She stated.

"Are you sure, Candy-chan? For all we know, this could scare him off." Giselle commented uncaringly.

"It's either make or break. We don't know the next time we'll have the opportunity to ask him. And I think he likes us enough to sway his decision." Candice admitted, before she glanced to Bambietta. "What do you think?" She questioned.

"I don't care. In the end I know he'll join us. I mean if he declines us, we can just kick his ass into submission and then he'll follow us." Bambietta said with a shrug, hiding her real feelings.

"Hmm…so cold Bambi-chan." Giselle teased.

"What are you guys talkin' about over there?" Ichigo asked, causing the three Quincys to face the teen.

"N-nothing!" Candice quickly replied. "We were just discussing if we should tell you something. But I'm not sure if you can handle it." She said with a shrug.

"Is that a challenge?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes, getting a smirk from the green haired woman.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just don't know if you're ready for what I might say." Candice replied simply.

"I'm ready." Ichigo stated with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Candice asked curiously.

"I'm…pretty sure." Ichigo replied.

"Fine then, girls." Candice voiced as she reached into her pocket and pulled a something out, along with Bambietta and Giselle. The three Quincy women held their Quincy Cross' towards Ichigo, but the teen narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Um…can you move a little forward? I can't really see what you're holding." Ichigo said, causing the Quincy girls to realize they were standing about fifty feet from the teen.

"Oh." Candice sounded, before she walked closer to the teen. "Here." She added as she held the Quincy Cross closer towards Ichigo.

"Holy shit…didn't see that one coming." Ichigo admitted when he saw the Quincy Crosses. "Does that mean your all…Quincys?" He asked.

"Born and raised." Candice replied uncaringly.

"This is so awesome!" Ichigo announced, surprising the three girls. "I mean, I only know two Quincys, my cousin and uncle. But now I know three more…" He ranted. "Now that there more of us…wait, wait, wait, I have an idea. How about we start a group of Quincys, it'll be cool." Ichigo thought out loud, causing the three Sternritter to glance at each other.

"It'll be like the Avengers but different. I of course will be the Ironman of the group, mostly because I'm that badass, and have a shit ton of different weapons. We'll need someone who can control Thunder…" Ichigo said thoughtfully, causing Candice to blink. "Then we'll need someone who gets extremely angry and causes tons of destruction." He continued, causing Candice and Giselle to glance at Bambietta. "Then we'll need someone who's really manipulative and very misdirecting." He added referring to the Black Widow, causing Bambietta and Candice to glance at Giselle.

"My cousin's a pretty good archer, so he'll be the Hawk-eye of the group. And my uncle has the whole stotic, cold, and calculating attitude that matches Fury's attitude…It'll be so awesome." Ichigo ranted.

Bambietta, Candice and Giselle looked at each other. "What's he talking about?" Candice asked confused.

"I have no idea." Bambietta replied.

"I think it's a pretty cool idea." Giselle admitted with a nod.

"Thank you!" Ichigo voiced to the smiling girl. "So you guys wanna create our own Quincy group?" He asked.

"Truth is we're already in a group." Candice said with a sigh, she was really dreading this part.

"Ah man." Ichigo muttered. "And I thought I was first one with that idea." He said.

"No, you're not." Bambietta stated with annoyance. "Can we just get on with it?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Candice replied. "Ichigo, there is a reason why we came here." She admitted.

"…Of course there is…" Ichigo muttered quietly. "Well, hit me with it." He said.

"Were here to recruit you." Candice stated.

"Yeah, of course you are." Ichigo said with a sigh. '_Honestly it's either people trying to recruit me or to kill Me_.' he thought to himself. "Okay, fine, recruit me for…what exactly?" Ichigo asked with annoyance.

"The Wandenreich." Candice replied.

"The fuck's The Wandenreich?" Ichigo questioned.

"The Invisible Empire, an army of the surviving Quincys." Candice informed.

"And you want me there…because?" Ichigo asked he was only one third Quincy after all.

"Because you're a Quincy." Candice stated.

"Yeah, like one third." Ichigo replied.

"No, technically you're one half Quincy." Candice informed.

"And you know that…how?" Ichigo asked.

"We know a lot about you…well your linage really." Candice said. "We know you're a Shinigami/Quincy hybrid that has Hollow powers." She said.

"Huh, ignoring how creepy that is, that you know that. Again, why do you want me to join you?" Ichigo asked. He knew that Quincys were pretty…stuck up, about the whole 'anti-Shinigami, anti-Hollow' thing.

"Why wouldn't the Wandenreich want you in its army? You're powerful, strong, resourceful, and unique." Candice listed off.

"Uh-huh, that doesn't sound very… ah, what's the word." Ichigo said. "I don't know, but why would I want to join an army that only wants me for my power?" He asked.

"I know it doesn't sound very tempting, right now. But there are befits you will get." Candice said. "Recognition, Fame, Glory, you will be promised your heart's desire." She said slowly as she walked towards Ichigo. "You won't get the usual…re-education, some of the more traitorous Quincy's get when they stray from their path. You won't be purified of your….other abilities. You won't be subjugated to tortures, to turn you to our side." Candice said.

Candice leaned forward and put a hand on the orange haired teen's cheek. "So please, just say yes." She asked almost pleadingly.

"And if I saw 'No'?" Ichigo questioned with narrowed eyes, only for Candice to take a step back and stand with Bambietta and Giselle.

"Then I guess we'll have to use our back up plan." Candice said sadly as she and the other Quincy Girls reached for their belts, where there were heart shaped buckles displayed. Candice materialized a Bow that had the arms of the bow shaped like lightning bolts. Giselle formed a small Bow that looked like it was made out of linking bones. While Bambietta herself formed a unique looking sword, out of the surrounding Reishi.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded with a sigh. He really didn't want to fight them. Ichigo turned around and faced away from the trio of Quincys and shook his wrist slightly, freeing his Quincy's cross from his sleeve, as Ember Celica materialized on his wrists and Gambol Shroud materialized on his back. He didn't have his Shinigami badge with him, so he couldn't eject himself from his body. So he'd have to use the abilities he knew he could use in his human body.

In his human body Ichigo couldn't Crescent Rose effectively, mostly because it was pretty heavy and his human body wasn't as strong as his Spirit Body. On that same note he can't use his Hollow Zangetsu blade, for the same reason. He can't use his Hollow mask in his human body, due to the fact that his Spirit Body was stronger than his human body, and his spirit body had trouble sustaining it.

"Okay, we'll have to fight him together that much is true. But if we can prevent him from using Bankai, we should be okay." Bambietta informed, before she blinked and glanced around to see Candice and Giselle were gone. "Grrrr…" the explosive girl sounded when she realized she was alone.

"How long do you think it'll take for her explode?" Candice asked.

"Eleven seconds." Giselle said with a smile, as the two stood a good distance away from Bambietta.

Ichigo turned and faced the Quincy girls to see two of them were missing. "Um…weren't there two more?" He asked to the explosive Quincy.

"They-they left me again! I'm going to kill them!" Bambietta yelled as she was engulfed in a large explosion. Ichigo quickly used Hirenkyaku to escape the explosion. The explosion subsided, revealing Bambietta was standing in a creator, glaring around.

Ichigo appeared a few feet from her. "Hey ah, are you alright? You kinda…exploded." Ichigo asked.

"They left me! Who the hell does that?!" Bambietta ranted, causing Ichigo to glance around.

"Well maybe they left you, so you could do this. I mean, we are fighting, why not have the person who causes the most damage, to break shit." Ichigo said, calming the explosive girl down slightly.

"So they were using me!?" She yelled her anger returning full force. Ichigo took a step back when he felt the Reishi moving towards her.

"No…no…no." Ichigo quickly said as he took a few steps back. Before the girl as engulfed in another explosion, Ichigo vanished using the Quincy speed technique.

The teen appeared outside the border of the crater and looked at the enraged Bambietta. "Bambi-chan's scary when she's angry like that." Ichigo heard Giselle's voice say from behind him. "We're all kinda glad she's stupid, or else she could be the strongest Quincy." She added and Ichigo could tell she still had her smile on her face.

"Hmm…it is your fault she's mad." Ichigo said.

"True…but you have to admit, it's pretty funny." He heard Candice replied.

"Hmph, you know you don't have to do this." Ichigo said. "I really don't want to fight you guys." He stated.

"Neither do we, but we have our orders." Candice replied sadly, before Ichigo felt an increase of Reishi flowing towards her. Ichigo vanished and reappeared behind the two Quincy girls, while leaving a shadow clone in his place.

Ichigo formed his black and red Reishi pentacle bow. In a quick succession Ichigo fired several of his un-holy arrows at the Quincy girl. Only for them to vanish in the Quincy speed technique. '_Where did they go…' _Ichigo thought, before he felt something approach him and quickly jumped out of the way, just as a thunderbolt hit the ground where he stood.

Ichigo looked around until he saw Candice standing a good distance away, with lighting dancing around her arms. _'You wanna play with the elements, fine we'll play with the elements_.' Ichigo thought as he dismissed his Quincy Bow and activated Ember Celica. As soon as the gauntlets formed, Candice threw several thunderbolts at the hybrid.

Before the thunderbolts could hit Ichigo, he fired Ember Celica in several directions. Using the recoil from them, to move himself out of the way. Ichigo aimed the gauntlets behind him and fired, using the recoil to launch himself towards the Lighting using Quincy.

Ichigo sent a kick to Candice's abdomen, causing her to stumble back. "You're not going to use your blades?!" Candice demanded with narrowed eyes as her lightning sparked more violently, she did not what Ichigo to hold back against her or look down on her.

"And risk cutting your hair…that'd foolish of me." Ichigo replied simply, he remembered the conversation involving what they liked to do. The way she spoke about taking care of her hair, was very…similar to Yang's, so if anything. Odds are she'd act just as violent as Yang did when her hair was messed up.

That bit of information surprised the green haired woman. "You would handy cap yourself so you wouldn't run the possibility of ruining my appearance?" Candice asked.

"Um…yes…" Ichigo replied unsure, getting a smirk from the lighting wielding Quincy.

"You're so chivalrous Ichigo, if you're holding back on my account. Then I guess I should offer the same." Candice said to herself, but the teen heard. Ichigo noticed the lighting that engulfed Candice's arms and hands dimmed slightly, before she charged at high speeds due to the lightning augmenting her.

Candice swing a lighting encased fist at Ichigo, but the teen was able to evade the hit, mostly because he was more trained in hand-to-hand combat than she was. Ichigo dodge her attack and sent an uppercut to her jaw, but made sure not to fire the Ember Celica. "Sorry." Ichigo apologized, before he slammed his fist down on Candice's shoulder. "Sorry, again." He voiced.

Before she could retaliate Ichigo maneuvered himself over to her side sent a punch to her ribs. "Sorry." Ichigo said again. Candice swung at Ichigo with a lighting encased fist, but he pulled back and sent a hit to her faces stunning her. "Sorry." He voiced. Candice gritted her teeth as more lighting sparked off her fist, before she swung it quickly at the teen. Ichigo instinctively crossed his arms and took the attack.

Ichigo froze when the electricity passed into his system. Candice took the opening and thrust her palm at the teen, sending a bolt of thunder at Ichigo, sending him back. Ichigo's body was sent tumbling as lightning danced off it.

"Oh shit." Candice said worried. "A-are you alright?" she question nervously. Ichigo's hand slowly moved and he rolled himself over, before he glared at the sky.

"FUUUUCK!" the orange haired teen yelled. "That fuckin' hurt!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Candice said, just like he had when he hit her. Ichigo slowly pulled himself up, but shook slightly as the electricity passed through his system.

"It's…it's fine." Ichigo muttered, getting a relieved look from the green haired woman. "Let's just get back to fighting." He said as he got into his stance.

Candice narrowed her eyes and lightning sparked off her arms and hands, before she thrust her palms at the teen sending several bolts of lightning towards the orange haired teen. Ichigo reared his fists back, and then swung forward, firing several shots from Ember Celica.

The fiery balls of Reishi, collided with the lighting based Reishi. Creating several explosions, but were small compared to Bambietta's. Ichigo charged through the dust debris, right at Candice. Right before Ichigo could land a hit on Candice. She was engulfed in lighting and vanished. Ichigo was barely able to roll out of the way just as Candice appeared behind him and sent a bolt of lightning at the teen.

"You can turn yourself into lightning too?!" Ichigo asked incredulously, as Candice materialized a few feet in front of him.

"It's more complicated than that, but yeah." Candice said with a nod. "But, please. Give up. I'm a lot nicer than Bambietta and Giselle are in a fight. I don't want to fight you, but I don't want you fighting them more." Candice said with almost visible pain.

"You should know. I'm not one who gives up easily…" Ichigo trailed off. "To be honest I don't want to fight you, I don't want to fight Bambietta or Giselle either. But, it's either fight and survive or lie down and allow you guys to do whatever you want to me…and not the type of stuff that's fun." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Hmm…don't say I didn't warn you!" Candice said angrily with narrowed eyes, before she launched a thunderbolt at Ichigo. Only for the teen to use Hirenkyaku to barely dodge the electricity. Ichigo launched several fiery Reishi shots towards Candice, but the woman surrounded herself in lightning and evaded the shots.

Ichigo glanced around when he lost Candice, before he heard the sound of objects cutting through air. Causing him to quickly jump back, just as a volley of holy arrows emended into the ground where he stood. Ichigo crouched down and formed a Reishi bow, before he clutched his hand around the bow. The black and red pentacle bow began to slowly change to a light blue pentacle bow.

_'I don't want to hurt them…so I shouldn't use my un-holy arrows._' Ichigo thought to himself. He knew that Hollow Reiatsu was poisonous and corrosive to Quincys. It'd be really fucked up to use his Hollow Infused Quincy powers to fight Quincys.

Ichigo vanished using the Quincy speed technique. The teen appeared above Candice and pulled back on the spirit string and began to gather Reishi. "**Teile und Regen(****_Divide and Rain_**)" Ichigo muttered before he let go of the spirit string and launched a single arrow towards Candice.

As the arrow reached the mid-point between Ichigo and Candice, it split into dozens of different arrows. Before Candice could react she was impaled be several arrows, causing her to collapse to her knees.

"Why the hell didn't you dodge!?" Ichigo demanded when he landed in front of the wounded Candice.

"You're fast." Candice muttered. "I did not see you comin'." She mumbled.

Ichigo knelt next to the green haired woman and dismissed the Holy arrows. "Are you alright?" He asked, only for get no response. Ichigo quickly put one of his fingers to Candice's neck to feel for a pulse. After a few seconds he felt her pulse and sighed in relief. The teen inspected her wounds, before he heard footsteps approaching.

"You know, she isn't dead right?" The voice of Giselle asked.

"So? She's hurt, don't you care?" Ichigo questioned as he faced the Zombie Quincy.

"Oh I do." Giselle said with a nod. "But not as much as you'd think." She added with a smile.

"What's wrong with you? She's your comrade!?" Ichigo demanded, getting a shrug from the girl.

"I like to think nothing's wrong with me." Giselle replied. "And if I were to stop and mourn for every Quincy that's ever died. I'd never have time for myself. No would I?" She asked rhetorically, causing Ichigo to glare. "Oh my, such a scary face, Ichi-kun, so much anger and hate. And it's directed at me." Giselle said, as she licked her lips…sensually.

Ichigo glanced down at Candice, before he laid her down on the ground. Before he stood back up and faced Giselle.

"Are you going to fight me? I'd like to see that really. But shouldn't you focus on Candy-chan. I mean, she is the one who's hurt." Giselle said. "I think you should ignore me and focus on her." She suggested.

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Ichigo demanded as he pulled the Gambol Shroud off his back.

"Oh you are angry." Giselle said with a nod. "I'm not surprised. You are a mixture of two of the most barbaric creatures after all. But to have the Quincy line in there too, man. I've never met such a freak." She said.

"A-a freak?" Ichigo muttered.

"Mm-hmm." Giselle sounded. "I've seen some weird things in my life. But you, you have a special place in my mind as the freakiest thing I've ever seen." She informed, with her smile being more forced than it usually was. She really didn't want to say those things to Ichigo. But Candice was the more 'combat' oriented Quincy, next to Meninas. Giselle knew she couldn't fight against Ichigo in a one-to-one fight. So she had to do what she did best, psych her enemy into cutting her so she could get her blood on him.

Ichigo tightened his grip on the Gambol Shroud and glared a Giselle. "…you're making it very tempting, to kick your ass…" Ichigo said.

"Oh really?" Giselle asked curiously with a silly face. "I thought you were glaring me to death, my bad." She added.

Ichigo vanished leaving a clone in his place, and appeared in front of Giselle. Before the Zombie girl could react, she felt a hand on her face, before she felt herself being thrown. Ichigo watched as Giselle was thrown into the surrounding forest, hitting several trees before he lost sight of her.

Ichigo blinked, before he realized what he just did. "Holy crap…I hope she forgives me." He said to himself. Ichigo went back to Candice, to see her wounds were mostly healed.

"You keep going back to her, like you're expecting her to die. It's funny in a way, if you think about it. I mean, she's one of the **Sternritter(****_Star Knights)_** she wouldn't die to a couple of **Heilig Pfeil(****_Holy Arrows_****).**" Giselle said as she exited the forest with barely any injuries.

"Sternritter?" Ichigo questioned as he looked to the Zombie Quincy.

"The Sternritter are most powerful in the Wandenreich Army. If you need help thinking on what we are, we are the 'Captains or the Espada' of Quincys in a sense." Giselle said offhandedly, subtly trying to dissuade Ichigo from fighting her, by trying to use her rank to stop him from fighting.

"All of you are?" Ichigo asked as he glanced back to Candice, to see she was gone. '_Shit!'_ He thought to himself.

"Yep!" Giselle said cheerfully. "Bambietta Basterbine with the designation 'E', Candice Catnipp with the designation 'T' and I, Giselle Gewelle with the designation 'Z', at your service." Giselle said with a bow.

Ichigo blinked a few times, he had no idea what those letters meant. So it'd be best to ignore them for now. "If you guys are so powerful, why are you personally trying to get me to join you, and why send three?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Bambi-chan and Candy-chan were sent to seduce you…" Giselle said. "Candice was all for it, I think she liked you. But Bambi-chan, she was a bit…upset." Giselle voiced uncaringly.

"Why was she upset?" Ichigo asked.

'_Please stop, Ichigo!_' Giselle yelled in her mind, she wished he'd stop asking because she knew, she'd answer and possibly in a very disturbing manner. Once she started, she really can't stop. "Because she forced in this assignment, it was seen as a punishment to her…She was always trying to seduce the Male soldiers, then she killed them…I mean if anything, I bet she resents you." Giselle said with a shrug. '_Please don't ask anything else, Ichigo!_' The Sternritter thought.

"If Candice wanted it, and Bambietta resented it…W-what about you?" Ichigo questioned.

Giselle almost visibly flinched. '_Why Ichigo, why do you keep digging?!_' She thought. "I was to ensure that Candy-chan and Bambi-chan followed their assignment. They looked like they were getting 'cold feet'. I was to make sure they did what they were told." She informed.

"…So you actually didn't care about me? None of you did?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes. He thought they were his friends, and to have your friend think nothing of you and to manipulate into their cause was…enraging.

Giselle clenched her fists. She hated the fact that she naturally twists what people say. She always used that ability to have her opponents snap and attack her, but the problem was it was like a switch. Once she started fighting, she couldn't stop. "No, none of us did. You were just a mission. A pretty easy one if I might add." She said uncaringly. "Are you going to attack? I mean, we've been talkin' and not fighting. But that's fine. I really don't want to fight." Giselle said.

"To bad, I do." Ichigo said, before he vanished. The teen appeared in front of Giselle and slashed the Gambol Shroud at her chest. Creating a deep gash, that had blood gushing out. Before he turned and slashed again at her shoulder, then again at her abdomen.

"W-why aren't you fighting back?" Ichigo demanded, but Giselle bit her tongue to prevent herself from talking.

Giselle put her hands over her bloodied wounds. '_I want to just get this done quickly_.' She thought to herself, she didn't want this to be harder than it actually was.

Before Ichigo could attack again, Giselle threw her blood on his face causing him to stop almost instantly.

"Eww!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to rub the blood off his face. "I think some of it…" He began as he slowly blinked a few times. "I think…I think. Some of it landed in my…in my." Ichigo said as he stumbled slightly. "In my mouth." He finished as he glanced around confused.

Giselle tilted her head slightly, as she watched Ichigo stumble around. She herself was confused, her blood zombiefied anyone it touched, almost instantaneously. '_Why is Ichigo resistant to it?_' Giselle thought to herself. _'It can't be…I see_.' She mused as she watched Ichigo glance around in confusion.

"It seems your Quincy blood is strong enough to stop the Zombification. But with your Shinigami side, you're susceptible to it. You're body's trying to figure out which one is more dominate, your Shinigami or Quincy blood." Giselle said aimlessly with a sigh, but still had her usual smile.

Ichigo looked around as the area around him became foggier, with the trees becoming darker to almost black colors. The sky itself darkened too, it looked like and endless storm cloud was quickly moving across the sky. Everything seemed so…dark and cold. Ichigo looked forward and saw Giselle, but she was…glowing and radiating warmth, like she was forcing the darkness away.

Giselle watched curiously as Ichigo focus on her completely. Ichigo stared at the Zombie Sternritter intently, before he started to walk towards her. "Stop." Giselle ordered, causing Ichigo to tilt his head slightly before he began to approach her again.

"I want…I want Giselle's…I want it." Ichigo muttered as he approached the girl. Giselle narrowed her eyes, she knew most of her Zombies reacted like that, but Ichigo wasn't one hundred percent her zombie. He wasn't listening to her commands.

"Ichigo, stay still." She ordered with a glare. Whenever her zombies got too 'independent' and began to say that they want 'it' She'd just hit them until they listened, but she didn't want to hit Ichigo. The teen ignored her order and continued forward, causing Giselle to take a step back.

Ichigo reached forward with both his hands and grabbed onto Giselle's face. "I want it." Ichigo muttered as he leaned close to the Zombie girl. Giselle took a step back and slipped, causing her to fall and bring Ichigo down on top of her.

"I want Giselle's…I want it." Ichigo muttered a few inches from her face, before he leaned close and sealed her lips with his. Giselle's eyes widened when Ichigo kissed her, before the orange haired teen pulled back.

Ichigo blinked a few times as he glanced around. "Huh?" He sounded, before he felt something under him. Ichigo glanced down to see he was straddling Giselle. In a split second Ichigo shot up. "Holy shit I'm…sorry…wait, wasn't I mad at you?" He asked as he rubbed his head, he was really confused.

"Yes you were." Giselle said as she sat up, getting a glare from Ichigo when he remembered. "And I'm really sorry, Ichigo." She apologized.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo sounded, not really believing her.

"You have to believe me. I know I what I said was bad. But, I had to get you angry." Giselle informed.

"And you did a really swell job. Now why'd you do it?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"So you would come at me, then I could get my blood on you." Giselle stated with a sigh as she rested her hand in her hands, her smile gone.

"That's disgusting. Why the hell would you put your…blood on me?" Ichigo began to ask, until he remembered what happened after her blood was on him.

"So you would become my zombie. It seems your Quincy blood makes you immune though." Giselle informed. "But it gets you hard apparently." She added in an afterthought, forming another dopey smile.

Ichigo blushed at that comment. "T-this never happened." He said.

"I don't know. I might happen to splash some of my blood on you again though." She teased.

"Y-you wouldn't?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes, all he got was a smile from the zombie girl.

Giselle's happy demeanor shifted back to a serious one. "I am truly sorry Ichigo. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to. If you need to, you can hit me if you like?" She said with big watery eyes.

"Whatever it's fine. I already forgave you." Ichigo said with a sigh, getting a squeal from the Zombie girl, before she shot up and engulfed Ichigo in a hug.

"I knew you loved me!" Giselle announced happily, getting the weirdest look from Ichigo, before she nuzzled her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. "I lied Ichigo. When I said I didn't care. I do like you." She said as she pulled away.

"Yeah." Ichigo said slowly as he glanced around, he knew there were two more Quincys he had to fight. But he had no idea where they were.

"You're worried about Candy-chan and Bambi-chan?" Giselle asked, getting a nod from the orange haired teen. "Don't worry, they like you too." She stated.

"That wasn't exactly the 'worried' I was thinking of." Ichigo admitted. "But, that's good too." He added. "I have to know, if I fight with Bambietta and Candice, will you help or hinder me?" Ichigo questioned.

Giselle gave an over dramatic thoughtful look. "Mm…neither." She replied with a smile. "I won't fight Bambi-chan or Candy-chan, that'd be stupid. I still have my orders, but I won't attack." Giselle informed, getting a grateful look from the orange haired teen.

"That's the least I could ask." Ichigo said as he took a couple step backs from the Zombie Quincy. The orange haired teen put the Gambol Shroud back on his back and readied his Ember Celica gauntlets, before he felt someone walk up to him.

Ichigo glanced up to see Giselle standing in front of him. "Is there some MMm…?" Ichigo began only for Giselle to seal her lips with his. The hybrid's eyes widened as his arms shot up. Giselle leaned in and grabbed onto Ichigo, to prevent him from pulling back, before she forced her tongue into his mouth.

'_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! If her Blood Zombifies people. What the fuck's her saliva going to do?!_' Ichigo raged internally, before put his hands on Giselle's shoulders and pushed her back.

"Aww Ichi-kun, I was getting into it." The Zombie girl whined.

"You are a…you are one weird girl." Ichigo said with annoyance.

"And you're mean." Giselle replied with a pout.

"Uh-huh…I'm ah. I'm going to take care of the others…bye." Ichigo said slowly as he backed away from Giselle.

"A tip, don't let Bambietta attack." Giselle said happily to the orange haired teen.

"Um…thanks." Ichigo muttered as he walked to the large crater Bambietta created. The teen looked down to see Bambietta sitting in the center with a bored look on her face. Ichigo glanced around but didn't find Candice, so he focused on the explosive girl, as he formed a trench knife about the size of his forearm.

Ichigo looked down to his Quincy-Zangetsu, then back to Bambietta, before he flickered out of existence and appeared a few feet in front of the Quincy. Bambietta's disinterested eyes focused onto Ichigo, and the teen could actually see some light come into them.

"Hello Ichigo." Bambietta said, most of her previous anger she had at the beginning gone.

"Bambietta." Ichigo replied tonelessly, he still needed to clear up a few things.

"You know, Ichigo. I heard what the bitch said." She voiced with a sigh.

"You mean Giselle?" He asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes. Now that you know that I'm a sadistic bitch, who likes to kill my subordinates to vent my anger, along with trying to convert you to the Wandenreich. That also has immense Anger issues…What are you going to say about it? Huh?" Bambietta asked with a narrow eyes glare as her Reishi skyrocketed.

"Well…I can look past the whole 'Sadistic bitch' thing. To be honest, you can be free to get pleasure from hurting people…as long as they aren't me." Ichigo said under his breath. "And I don't give a shit that you killed people that I didn't know, I mean I didn't know them, I wasn't there so…I guess it doesn't matter to me." Ichigo said choosing his words carefully trying not to set off the clearly unstable girl.

"Really?" Bambietta asked surprised.

"Yeah, yeah…yes… oh yeah…Mm-hm." Ichigo quickly replied. "And the whole converting thing, I've already forgotten about that, if I got pissed at everyone who tried to recruit me for something, I wouldn't have that many friends." Ichigo said, mostly referring to the Visoreds and the Shinigami.

"You mean that?" Bambietta asked with wide eyes as she leaned forward expectantly.

"Of course, of course." Ichigo waved off. "And the Anger issues thing, I don't mind that. I mean, look at me, I'm the angriest person I know." He said with a shrug.

"So you don't think any less of me, even if I am that fucked up?" Bambietta questioned, staring intently at Ichigo.

"Um…no." Ichigo replied. "Because ah, because your…problems make you…you?" Ichigo said, but on the inside he was really questioning the bullshit he was saying. In all honest he had no problem with her, so in a sense he was speaking the truth.

"This! This is great!" Bambietta announced.

"It is?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"You like me." Bambietta stated.

Ichigo looked around, before he slowly nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed her statement.

"And I like you…its perfect." She said, before she stood up and held her Reishi sword. "Now all I have to do is beat you into submission, then you'll be rightfully mine." Bambietta said as she looked at Ichigo in a predatory fashion.

"Yeah you'll beat…wait, huh?" Ichigo sounded.

"Yes. Once I defeat you, you'll cater to my every whim. But, don't worry. I'll be a…generous master." Bambietta informed with a nod and a smile, something Ichigo assumed to be comforting, but wasn't.

"What fuck are you talkin' about?" Ichigo questioned, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bambietta asked. "You beat Giselle and Candice, so they're not the ones for you. I on the other hand I'm strong enough to beat your ass. You also have those 'Zanpaktuo' spirits hanging off you too…I'll have to fix that though." She muttered. "Once I kick your ass, I'll drag you back to The Wandenreich, were you'll be mine, and only mine, no one else's. I mean Candice wanted her own boy-toy, Giselle wanted 'the perfect' zombie servant. But priorities first, which are mine." Bambietta ranted offhandedly.

"So you want me, to be yours?" Ichigo questioned. "In any other situation I'd be fine. I mean you're pretty straight forward in what you want…but, I kinda am already with someone." He informed nervously.

"Who?" She demanded.

"First there's Ruby." Ichigo said, causing Bambietta's eyes to narrow.

"Then there's Weiss." He informed, getting a glare from the explosive girl.

"After that there's Blake." Ichigo stated, causing Bambietta's eyes to twitch violently.

"And finally there's Yang." He said with a nod.

"You-you have a fuckin' harem with you Zanpaktuo Spirits!?" Bambietta demanded angrily.

"No…no…no…yeah." Ichigo replied, getting a dangerous glare from Bambietta.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled. "I mean I understand the whole harem thing, lots of guys want that shit! But, your own Zanpaktuo spirits! Isn't that like…" Bambietta said.

"Part of you?" Ichigo said with a nod. "I try not to think about it." He informed.

"It doesn't matter! Once I kick your ass, I'll drag you to the Wandenreich. There, we'll get rid of your deformities." Bambietta said with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…I'll take your idea into consideration." Ichigo muttered. "And I've decided I'll go against it." He said, getting a wide smirk from the explosive girl.

"I'm going to enjoy this, hmhmhm…hehehe!" Bambietta laughed as she readied her sword. Ichigo tensed, as he held his Quincy-Zangetsu in a reverse grip and activated the Ember Celica gauntlets. The explosive girl charged at the hybrid, and slashed her sword at him. Only for Ichigo to block the sword with the back side of Ember Celica, before he punched her in the face without firing the gauntlet.

While Bambietta was stunned, Ichigo sent a dozen of hits to her chest and abdomen, while firing his Ember Celica. Before Ichigo could land the blow that would knock the girl out, she was engulfed in lightning and vanished.

"My Bambi-chan, I guess you're not as strong as you think." The voice of Candice taunted, causing Ichigo to turn and see Candice and Bambietta standing together.

"S-shut up!" Bambietta ordered.

"Hn cute." Candice replied. "And what did I hear a few minutes ago? 'Priorities first, which are yours.' And here I was being a nice girl and was planning on sharing Ichigo with you and Giselle…but, I guess when this is all over, only Giselle and I will have him." She said with a uncaring shrug.

"I like the fact that I'm right here…and you keep saying shit like that." Ichigo voiced with a sigh.

"Shush, the grownups are talking!" Candice said to the orange haired teen. "Now what do you have to say for yourself Bambi-chan, did you forget I'm the leader." She informed with narrowed eyes.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're the leader!" Bambietta yelled.

"Hmm, but his majesty does. And he'll take my word over yours." Candice replied with a large smirk.

"F-fuck." Bambietta muttered, as she crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

"Now if you apologize, I just might consider sharing Ichigo with you." Candice stated.

"Fine, I'm…" Bambietta began, only for Candice to interrupt her.

"And it has to be convincing." Candice added.

"I'm…" Bambietta began again.

"And you have to mean it." Candice said as she held up her hand and checked her nails.

"I'm…" She began.

"And don't sound like such a bitch when you say it." Candice said with a smirk.

"God damn it, will you shut up!" Bambietta yelled. "I'm sorry I acted like such a cunt, now let's bag us a hot guy and get this shit over with!" She practically screamed out.

"Eh, good enough." Candice said with a shrug, before she and Bambietta faced Ichigo, to see he was giving them a deadpanned stare.

"You know, I'm really glad that you guys are…well that adamant on me being with you. It's a real confidence booster. But, there are other people out there in the world. I bet there're a bunch of Quincy guys that wouldn't think twice before, you know, 'getting together." Ichigo informed.

"When you come to The Wandenreich, you understand why we don't want to hook up with the other male Quincys." Bambietta informed, with a slight shudder. The male Sternritters that were in the Wandenreich were…very weird, and or insane.

"You don't have to be with Quincys you know. There are like…billions of humans on this planet. I'm sure you can find the…right man." Ichigo bargained.

"Oh, but we already have." Candice informed with a smirk, as she looked over Ichigo.

"Yeah, I have to admit…I walked right into that one." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"So are we going to do this the easy way?" Candice asked, before lighting began to engulf her hands and arms. "Or the hard way?" She finished.

Ichigo gripped his trench knife harder, before he went into a stance. "The hard way it is then." Bambietta said, with a large smirk, she always loved a good fight.

Candice's body was enveloped in Lightning before she vanished, as Bambietta charged at Ichigo. The orange haired teen leaned back, as the explosive girl slashed her Reishi sword at him. But the sword was long enough to create a cut on Ichigo's chest, drawing blood.

Ichigo retaliated by slashing his trench knife at the girl, only for her to block with her sword. The two pulled back and clashed blades again. Ichigo twisted his blade and quickly stabbed at Bambietta, but the girl was able to block it.

The teen quickly turned, just as several lightning tipped holly arrows shot passed him. Ichigo focused back on Bambietta who charged again, this time when the two clashed blades, Ichigo held his blade in a statement with hers. Before he put his free hand on his other hand for support, to help hold back Bambietta's blade. "**Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"** Ichigo muttered as he fired a point blank Getsuga at Bambietta from his Quincy-Zangetsu.

Bambietta was forced against the crater wall, as the large crescent wave of Reiatsu collided with her. Ichigo turned and faced Candice, to see she was charging at him with her hands engulfed in lightning. '_Note to self, don't touch her hands._' Ichigo thought to himself as he met Candice halfway.

Ichigo ducked back from her lightning encased fist, before he Spartan kicked her in the chest. Before Candice could retaliate, Ichigo sent a hit to her shoulder sending her back slightly. Ichigo heard someone approaching him from behind, causing him to turn.

Bambietta charge at Ichigo with a large smirk on her face, but Ichigo noticed she was a large cut on her chest from the Getsuga. Ichigo ducked under her sword and aimed his gauntlet under Bambietta's chin and fired. Before he elbowed her in the stomach, then punched her in the abdomen, and then turned and kicked her in the chest and sent her flying back.

Ichigo turned back to Candice, to see she was trying to kick him with a lightning encased foot. The orange haired teen quickly slashed the Quincy-Zangetsu at her shin, getting a cry of pain from her. Candice gritted her teeth, before she sent a lightning encased fist towards the hybrid's face. Only for Ichigo to direct the fist away, by grabbing her forearm and pushing it out of the way.

Candice swung another lightning encased fist at Ichigo, only for Ichigo to turn and weave around her extended arm. Before he grabbed onto her extended arm and elbowed her in the shoulder, getting another cry of pain. "I'm really sorry." Ichigo apologized.

"Hehehe-Hahaha!" Bambietta laughed hysterically as she charged at the orange haired teen, completely enjoying herself.

Ichigo pushed Candice out of the way, as Bambietta slashed at them, cutting his chest again. The hybrid slashed the trench knife and Bambietta, only for her to jump back. The two charged again and clashed blades.

The two pulled back, before Ichigo slashed at Bambietta, only for the girl to duck under the blade. Ichigo pulled back and slashed at Bambietta's shoulder, but she blocked the blade with her Reishi sword. Bambietta slashed at Ichigo's abdomen, only for the teen to use his free hand to grab onto her wrist. Ichigo slashed at Bambietta, with his knife, only for her to grab onto him.

Bambietta and Ichigo stared down, as the two held each other's blades. The explosive girl smirked darkly, before Ichigo felt her Reishi elevate.

"Oh, fuck me." Ichigo muttered, when he realized what was next.

"Mm, maybe later." Bambietta said, before the two were engulfed in an explosion. Ichigo was sent flying and was embedded in the crater's wall.

"Ugh, oh God." The hybrid said. Ichigo slowly looked down to see most of his black coat had been ruined, along with cuts littering most of his body. The orange haired teen slowly pulled his hand free from the ground and held onto his trench-knife Zanpaktuo. He looked up to see Candice was meeting up with Bambietta, before he leveled the knife at them.

"**Getsuga***pant***Tenshō**(**Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**)" Ichigo muttered as Reiatsu condensed itself in his blade, before he unleashed a large blue crescent wave at the two unsuspecting Quincys. The blue Reiatsu dissipated to reveal, Bambietta and Candice were on the ground and covered in blood.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Ichigo muttered as he pulled the rest of ground and pulled himself up.

"Owie! That hurt." The voice of Giselle announced, causing Ichigo to look up, to see she had a large gash running from her shoulder to her leg. Ichigo looked down to see the large trench were his Getsuga Tenshō collided. '_O-oh shit! I-I hit her too!'_ Ichigo yelled inside his head.

"Giselle…are, are you alright?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Giselle questioned curiously.

"You-you have a giant cut in your chest!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, this little cut…it's nothing." Giselle replied uncaringly, before she jumped into the crater and landed by Ichigo. "Damn, you really did a number on them." She said as she tapped Candice's body with her foot.

Ichigo moved over and sat down next to the unconscious Bambietta and Candice. He began to use Blut to stop the bleeding of his wounds, with Giselle happily sitting next to him. Giselle began to use The Zombie to heal her fatal wound.

Ichigo glanced around when he felt a familiar Reiatsu approaching, before he recognized at Orihime's. '_Oh thank God, she's here. She'll be able to heal us._' Ichigo thought relieved.

"Hey Giselle." Ichigo voiced.

"Hmm…" the Zombie girl sounded.

"While we were fighting, you told me yours and the others, full names. What did those letters mean?" Ichigo questioned, as he looked to the Quincy.

"Oh, Giselle Gewelle 'Z', which is me, the Z stands for The Zombie." Giselle informed with her usual smile. "Bambietta Basterbine 'E', the E stands for The Explode. And Candice Catnipp 'T', the T stands for The Thunderbolt." She said.

"That…makes so much sense." Ichigo muttered.

"Yep!" Giselle said cheerfully. "Hmm…someone's coming." She informed as she glanced up.

"Yeah I know, she'll heal us." Ichigo stated.

"Okay!" Giselle said happily, before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "…who is…She?" Giselle questioned cheerfully, but still had a death glare.

"Ugh." Ichigo sounded with a sigh.

**End Flash Back.**

Ichigo stood up and stretched, after Orihime fixed his cloths and wounds. "I still don't understand though, how can a misunderstanding create this?" Orihime asked to Ichigo, and the Quincy girls, referring to the large amount of surrounding damage.

"It was a pretty big misunderstanding." Ichigo insisted.

"What kinda misunderstanding could cause this?" Orihime questioned.

"Religion." Ichigo replied.

"Yep." Giselle added.

"It's was religion." Candice stated with a nod.

Bambietta just glared at Orihime, she already had four other girls to deal with, and she did not want more competition.

"Oh." Orihime sounded cutely. "I ah, I have some news for you, from the…_Shinigami." _Orihime said with in a loud whisper.

"It's alright they know." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Ichigo stated.

"Oh, oh, oh…are they Shinigami too?" Orihime questioned cutely.

"Pfft, as if." Bambietta said with a glare at was aimed at nothing.

"Then what are you?" Orihime asked with a tilt of her head.

"None of your business you…" Bambietta began, only for Candice to elbow her in the stomach. "Ow! What the hell Candy!" She yelled to the green haired woman.

"Quite being a bitch." Candice ordered.

"I-I'm sorry I upset you." Orihime quickly apologized, getting a 'Tch' sound from Bambietta.

"Whatever." Bambietta said as she dismissed the girl.

"There like Uryū." Ichigo informed, getting a surprised gasp from the girl.

"Really! That' so amazing!" Orihime announced.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bambietta replied, with a large amount of apathy.

"Orihime, I need you to promise me something." Ichigo said, getting her full attention.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" She questioned, causing Candice, Bambietta and Giselle to show their version of discomfort at how she was talking to what was _theirs. _

"I need you to keep them a secret, no one's to no, not our friends or the Shinigami." Ichigo said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. The Shinigami reason was a given. He wasn't even sure they knew of his Quincy heritage, so he kept that hidden from them. He was sure they tolerated Uryū's existence because they assume he's the last of the Quincy, he didn't want the Shinigami to know there were three more, along with a possible army.

"I promise." Orihime said with determination.

"Good." Ichigo said relived.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun, if you and Uryū are cousins. And Bambietta-san, Candice-san and Giselle-san are the same as him…what does that make them to you?" She asked curiously.

"Very, very, very distant relatives." Candice stated, putting emphasis on the 'Very'.

"Oh." Orihime sounded.

"Anyway so what's the news form the Shinigami?" Ichigo questioned, causing Orihime to glance at the Sternritters nervously. "It's alright, they can hear. I honestly don't care." He said with a shrug, and so Orihime explained what Aizen was planning, trying to use Karakura town as a sacrificial point to create the Soul Key.

"Oh…well shit." Ichigo muttered.

"I know." Orihime agreed.

"I know the Shinigami are completely fucked up." Ichigo said, confusing Orihime.

"W-why?" She asked.

"Why the fuck, do the Shinigami have an object that requires a sacrifice of a million souls to create, along with ingredients to create more!?" Ichigo ranted. "I mean to make ingredients to create somethin' there is the whole 'Trial and Error' thing you have to go through. And how the hell do they have one to begin with…ah man." Ichigo said as he put a hand on his forehead.

"You know, he does have a point." Candice stated. She was honestly glad her Ichigo wasn't on the whole 'Shinigami Bandwagon'.

"But, I digress. Now Aizen wants to us Karakura town to as a sacrifice to make a Kings Key…and we have until winter to accomplish this…so we have three months until winter." Ichigo thought out loud, it was September after all.

"What are you planning on doing, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned.

"Well I'm still going to kill Aizen. It's just I have a time limit now." Ichigo stated with a sigh. "But I will need some help. Do you think you can get stronger Orihime?" He asked.

"O-of course Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"Good, I will need all the help I can get to kill this Aizen douchebag." Ichigo said.

"I'll start right away." Orihime voiced, before she left, as soon as she was gone Ichigo faced the Sternritter girls, and prepared for a fight.

"So…are we going to fight again?" Ichigo asked to the three Quincys.

"No, it'd be pretty pointless. We were holding back, but not that much. While you on the other had were holding back a lot. No matter what would happen, no matter how strongly we fight. We'd just loose." Candice informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"Don't be sorry for our weakness." Candice said seriously.

"Oh okay. I was wondering…" Ichigo trailed off.

"If we could help you with 'Aizen'." Giselle finished happily.

"…Yeah." Ichigo replied. It'd really be better to ask the three Quincys he already knows, instead of the Quincy army that wants to indoctrinate him into their army.

Candice, Bambietta and Giselle glanced at each other.

"I'll help." Giselle volunteered happily. "It should be very fun." She added an enthusiastic nod.

"Gigi." Candice said warningly.

"What? I'm just doing what I think would be…fun." Giselle said with a pout. "You were going to say the same thing too." She said with disappointment. "Having to copy me all the time poor Candy-chan, always the follower." Giselle taunted.

"Why, you little Zombie bitch!" Candice yelled.

"Oh, it's 'zombie bitch' now? Someone's run out of original insults." Giselle said uncaringly.

"You wanna fight?!" Candice demanded.

Ichigo and Bambietta sighed at the same time, before they glanced at each other. "I am really sorry about those two." The explosive girl apologized.

"Oh don't be, it's sorta funny in a way." Ichigo stated. "But what about you, Giselle sorta said what she's planning and if she's helping me. Odds are so is Candice. So what about you?" He questioned.

"Hmph, I do understand that my power is something to be…desired for." Bambietta said as she crossed her arms. "What are you willing to give for it?" She asked.

"Hell if I know. Depends on what you're asking." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, you know what I want." Bambietta said with a smirk, before it vanished. "But, I'm not strong enough to take you for myself." She said with a sigh. "At least not yet." Bambietta contemplated.

Ichigo looked at the Quincy weirdly as she thought to herself. He was hoping she'd help him. It was him, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Uryū, Chad, Orihime and the Visoreds, against Aizen's army, The Espada, the two rouge Shinigami Captains, and Aizen himself.

"Fine, Ichigo-kun I'll help you…but in the end, when I get more powerful. I will kick your ass and you will be mine." Bambietta declared.

"…Okay…" Ichigo said slowly, getting a wide smile from Bambietta, a smile filled with 'love, adoration, lust, sadism, and anger' a smile that turned Ichigo on as well as scare the hell out of him.

"So I guess it's unanimous, we'll help Ichigo-kun." Candice informed, getting a nod form Giselle.

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me." Ichigo said to the three Sternritter girls.

"Aw, Ichi-kun is getting all emotional. It's so cute!" Giselle announced cutely.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo said with a sigh, already getting used to her attitude. "I'm going to head home…you know, I'm kinda tired and all." He informed.

"But I wanted to spend more time together." Giselle whined.

"Yeah…that's nice." Ichigo replied. "What will you guys be doing, you know, before we fight Aizen?" He asked.

"Training. Our fight with you made us realize we aren't as strong as we should be." Candice informed seriously.

"I see. Later and good luck." Ichigo said, before he vanished using the Quincy speed technique.

When Ichigo was gone the three Sternritter girls faced each other. "What are you going to tell his majesty?" Giselle questioned.

"Whatever we have to I guess. Right now we have to help take care of the insane Shinigami that wants to kill a million people." Candice stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bambietta replied with a sigh, like saving millions of people was an annoyance. "Come on. Let's get out of here before some stupid Shinigami senses us." She ordered, getting nods from Candice and Giselle before they left the area.

Ichigo appeared in front of his house and scowled slightly. Before he could take a step forward, Kuro-Zangetsu materialized in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked to the Quincy manifestation.

"I told you to keep your guard up, yet you disregard my warning." Kuro said with a deep scowl.

"I didn't disregard…" Ichigo began.

"It's irrelevant. I told you to be careful, yet that's the exact opposite of what I said." Kuro-Zangetsu voiced angrily.

"I trusted them." Ichigo replied, getting a sigh from the Quincy manifestation.

"Hmm, I guess it's no use on arguing on the past. But, something's have come up." Kuro stated. "Aizen's plan, I know what you plan to do. And I'm behind you one hundred percent. But with the powers you have right now, you won't be able to harm him." He informed.

"What?! I've gotten incredibly strong, I can kick his ass!" Ichigo insisted.

"You fought him, using an incomplete Vollständig, your Bankai and you had your mask materialized. Even if two of those three were incomplete, they were incredible powerful. And Aizen brushed it off as if it were nothing." Kuro said with a chilling glare.

"Then what do you suggest?" Ichigo relented, seeing Kuro's logic.

"I train you, legitimately." Kuro informed.

"Legitimately?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I've been to light on you. I've been training you as if you were a child." Kuro ranted angrily. "Tomorrow you will clear your schedule for the next month. You will go to Ryūken Ishida and ask him where the **Fünft Feld(****_Faith Field_**) is located. Once there I will personally train you day and night until you are _The Master _of your Quincy powers." Kuro declared.

"You want me to just up and leave for a month? What about the others?" Ichigo demanded.

"What do you mean others? Do you mean Chad, who you sent to the Visoreds to help him learn about his Hollow powers? Or do you mean Orihime, who's trying to find a way to use her unique powers. Then it's Uryū, who is regaining his Quincy powers from the Letzt Stil and trying to train to become the best. Sorry Ichigo, everyone is training to help you defeat Aizen, now are you going to play your part too?" Kuro questioned seriously.

"Fine, you convinced me." Ichigo said with a sigh. "Will, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, be able to come with us?" He asked.

"Of course, don't be stupid." Kuro stated, before he adopted a melancholic look. "And in addition to this, I will need to tell you something." He added.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's about the man who sent Candice Catnipp, Bambietta Basterbine, and Giselle Gewelle to recruit you to his cause. And it also has to do with how I know all about the Quincys." Kuro said.

"I'm ready." Ichigo said with a nod.

"I hope you are." The Quincy manifestation said before he vanished, leaving Ichigo to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Bleach, RWBY or Highschool DxD

Ichigo finished folding his cloths and packed them into a duffel bag. Before he tossed the bag over his shoulder and sighed.

"I can't believe were going to a secluded forest for Ichigo to get his Quincy training." Ruby said excitedly.

"Hehe, Ichigo alone with us in a large forest, with no one around. Oh Ichigo you're such a naughty boy." Yang teased, getting a slight glare from him.

"Why do we have to go in the forest with him?" Weiss asked.

"Don't you mean, why _you _have to go into I forest for a month?" Blake corrected, getting an offended look from the white haired girl.

"All I'm saying is. Ichigo is the one who has to Train, why do we have to go into a forest with him?" Weiss questioned indignity.

"It's principle Weiss. Kuro-Zangetsu is going to be a complete hard ass on Ichigo. And I think he'll need all the support he can get." Yang said, with her hands on her hips.

"Yang's correct." Blake agreed. "Whatever Kuro has planned for Ichigo's training, it will be incredibly difficult." She added with a nod.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo said to his four Zanpaktuo spirit.

"No problem Ichigo." Ruby waved off happily.

Ichigo nodded, before he took a deep breath. The orang haired teen turned around and left his room, with the four girls following.

"IIICCCHHHIIIGOOO!" An obnoxious voice yelled. Ichigo quickly turned and kicked out, kicking his father square in the chest, with the most apathetic look on his face. Like this didn't even affect him on any level.

"Ugh Dad, do you enjoy me kicking your ass?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

"No my delinquent of a Son! I just wanted to get your daily training out of the way! Especially with the trip you're going on." Isshin announced.

"Yeah, trip." Ichigo muttered. It was surprisingly easy to convince his father he needed a month off form school. With Ruby and Yang fake crying, Isshin was broken and agreed to whatever Ichigo asked.

"Good luck my son! And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Isshin said suggestively. "That means, when you're alone with your foreign beauties, don't use a Condom!" He yelled, when Ichigo opened the door to the house, allowing the whole neighborhood to hear the conversation.

"God Damn it Dad! Why the hell did you yell that!?" Ichigo demanded, purposely ignoring the blushes of his Zanpaktuo spirits had.

"I'm just preparing my son for the future. And my future grandchildren's Future!" Isshin announced.

"Dude, you have some real issues." Yang stated, before she casually walked out of Ichigo's house, with Ruby following.

"Dad, quite trying to embarrass me, it's really annoying." Ichigo sighed out.

"Ah, but that's my job!" Isshin said.

"Whatever man." Ichigo muttered before he left his house, with Blake and Weiss by his sides.

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again. Your father is weird." Weiss complained.

"Don't we all think that?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"Touché." Weiss replied evenly, when the three left Ichigo's house, Isshin's eyes narrowed.

He wasn't as stupid as people thought. Kisuke kept him update on whatever was happening. So he also knew Aizen's plan. If he were to be honest with himself he was proud of what his son was doing. Isshin knew Ichigo was going to train, in what, he didn't know. But, he was glad his son's Zanpaktuo spirits were with him.

He knew those girls were Ichigo's Zanpaktuo spirits. He was incredibly surprised that his son had four Zanpaktuo spirits, but he just chalked it up to the awesome Genes he inherited. Isshin hoped his son would get stronger, his own power was steadily returning, so when Aizen attacked he'd be ready.

Ichigo and his four Zanpaktuo spirits walked aimlessly, getting a bored sigh from Yang. "Ichigo, where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"We're heading to my uncle's place. I have to ask him where the Quincy Training area is." Ichigo informed.

"What about your usual training ground?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Apparently it isn't a good enough area to train." Ichigo said with a sigh. "...Also it's destroyed." He added.

"Destroyed…how on Earth did you manage to destroy it?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you remember what I said about the whole…Quincy girls incident?" Ichigo questioned evasively.

"Yes." Weiss replied, before she face palmed. "You fought them in your training ground…are you stupid?" She asked angrily, she happened to like that place. It was really peaceful and romantic.

"I like to think I'm pretty smart, but whatever." Ichigo replied. Eventually the group arrived at Ishida house hold.

"I think it would be better if I just talk with my relatives, alright?" Ichigo asked to his Zanpaktuo spirits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Ryūken doesn't know about you guys. And I really don't want to explain this for the tenth time." Ichigo replied evenly. Weiss nodded, satisfied with the answer. Ichigo sighed before he walked up to the door and knocked, after a few seconds the sound of un-locking grabbed the teens attention.

The door was answered by a middle aged man with white hair and blue eyes stood in the door way. Ryūken, looked at Ichigo with some surprise, he didn't really think he'd come around that much. Then again, he did tell Ichigo to leave him alone unless it was important.

"What is it you need, Ichigo?" Ryūken asked in his usual aloof voice.

"I…need a bit of help." Ichigo admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"With what?" Ryūken asked with palpable irritation.

"Well you see. I wanted to properly train myself in the Quincy arts…" Ichigo began.

"I'm not training you." Ryūken stated with narrowed eyes.

"No, no that's not what I was asking. I heard a rumor that Quincys have special training in an area called a **Fünft Feld (****_Fifth Field_**). I was wondering if you knew where one was and if you did, could you point me in the right direction?" Ichigo questioned, getting a raised eyebrow from his uncle.

"To know of **Seiren **(**_Sacred Training_**) and of the **Fünft Feld** (**_Fifth Field_**), is no small feat. Especially to someone so…ignorant." Ryūken complimented lightly. "How do you know of them?" He asked with heavy suspicion.

"Well…you see…it's kinda complicated." Ichigo said.

"Then simplify it." Ryūken voiced.

"Well you know how I'm a mix between Shinigami and Quincy." Ichigo said.

"Do you take me for a fool? Of course I would know that." The white haired man replied.

"My Zanpaktuo spirit is a representation of both of those bloodlines. And apparently he has what you'd call 'Genetic Knowledge' past from Reishi to Reishi from my ancestors. That's how I know." Ichigo informed, embellishing the truth a bit.

"Hmm…" Ryūken sounded. He had no idea how a Shinigami's Zanpaktuo worked. He had no knowledge to refute Ichigo's statement and he trusted Ichigo enough not to lie to him. "I see." He added.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Answer me this. Why the need for more power? Don't you have enough?" Ryūken asked seriously.

"Uryū didn't tell you?" Ichigo asked surprised. "While in Soul Society, we learned of a conspiracy. Three Captain Class Shinigami betrayed Soul Society, one of them being an extremely powerful Captain named Aizen." He informed. "Aizen is creating an army of Arrancar and is planning on creating a King's Key, by sacrificing every soul in Karakura town." Ichigo said, surprising Ryūken.

"It seems he forgot to mention it." Ryūken said calmly.

"Yeah, well that's why I'm trying to train my Quincy powers. I'm already as good as I can get with my Shinigami powers, now all that's left is my Quincy ones." Ichigo stated.

"I can see way you would want to start your Sacred Training then. Fine, I'll give you the location to the Fifth Fields." Ryūken relented.

"Thanks." Ichigo said with a nod of his head. "There's also something else, my Zanpaktuo wants me to get certain items. I was wondering if you knew what they were." He voiced.

"Fine." Ryūken said with an annoyed sigh.

"Okay first I was wondering, what's a san- sanrei glove?" Ichigo questioned, causing Ryūken's lips to form a scowl.

"Come in." He said as he opened the door allowing Ichigo to enter.

The four Zanpaktuo spirits watched what happened with raised eyebrows. "Am I the only one who thinks Ryūken and Weiss look like they're related?" Yang asked curiously.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

"No." Blake added.

"W-what? We look nothing alike!" Weiss yelled.

"White hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Very aloof and somewhat arrogant, check." Yang listed off.

"I am not arrogant!" Weiss defended herself. "I just know that I am higher in status than other people, and won't hide it." She informed.

"That's arrogance." Blake stated with a sigh.

"What do you think Ichigo's doing in there?" Ruby questioned as she looked at the house he entered.

"Probably getting the items Kuro-Zangetsu requested." Yang imputed.

"Why would Ichigo need items to help him with his Quincy powers. Don't Quincys make weapons from the energy around them?" Ruby asked as she looked to her fellow spirits.

"Not necessarily. There are** Seele Schneiders** (**_Soul Cutters_**) and there's the Sanrei Glove. Both of which could be useful tools for Ichigo." Blake informed.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't always talk to you guys, Kuro-Zangetsu and I have some interesting conversations." Blake replied uncaringly.

"Hmph, I hope Ichigo hurries up. I don't like standing out here, as weirdoes ogle us." Weiss said, causing the other three girls to glance around and notice several guys were staring at them.

"Ugh, I'll take care of them." Yang said as she walked over to the guys, getting excited looks from them.

When Yang reached the center of the group, Blake held up her hand and counted down. When she reached zero, the sound of a girly scream caused the three of them to look at Yang. To see one of the guys running away, with all the other guys running in fear of Yang. After a few seconds Yang returned.

"Yang, what did you do to them?" Ruby asked slightly afraid.

"Oh you know, I just asked them to leave." Yang replied as she ran a hand through her golden hair.

"Oh." Ruby sounded innocently, believing her sister's word.

"Guys, heads up. Ichigo's coming back." Blake informed, the three other Zanpaktuo spirits looked to Ryūken's house to see Ichigo leaving, with a slight scowl.

"Did you get what you needed?" Blake asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Ichigo replied with a sigh.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there." Yang voiced.

"I know where the fifth field is located." Ichigo informed. "But Ryūken didn't have a Sanrei Glove. He did give me some empty Gintō and Seele Schneiders though. He said he was saving some other ones for his son, when he got the balls to take them." He said with a shrug, as he pulled out a silver-hilted tube like thing.

"I have no idea how to use this thing." Ichigo stated as he looked at the empty Seele Schneider hilt.

"I'm sure Kuro-Zangetsu will help you with that." Blake said as she looked at the hilt.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ichigo admitted, before he put the empty Seele Schneider back in his duffle bag.

"So this training ground, where is it located?" Weiss questioned.

"A few miles, apparently it's the only one located in this region." Ichigo informed, before he remembered something.

**Flashback **

_"What will you guys be doing? You know, before we fight Aizen?" Ichigo asked to the three Sternritter girls. _

_ "Training. Our fight with you made us realize we aren't as strong as we should be." Candice informed seriously. _

_ "I see. Later and good luck." Ichigo said, before he vanished._

**End Flashback.**

"Ah fuck." Ichigo muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked worried.

"I just remembered something." He admitted.

"What?" Yang questioned.

"When we arrive at the fifth field, don't expect us to be…alone." Ichigo informed, getting a groan from Yang.

"Aw, and I wanted to have alone time with you." Yang said with a pout, getting a look from Ichigo.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied slowly. "Let's just go, I want to get a head start on my training." He said, before he vanished in the Quincy speed technique, with Ruby following vanishing in a cloud of rose petals. Weiss sighed before a white glyph formed under her feet, before she vanished.

Blake and Yang shared a look. "I hate the fact that I don't have a personal speed technique." Yang complained to herself.

"You're preaching to the choir." Blake replied with a sigh, before the duo began to manipulate Reiatsu in their bodies before they sped towards Ichigo, Ruby and Weiss.

**At the Faith Field**

A girl with big blue eyes and long black hair, with two antennae like strands sticking out of her head. Stood with her arms spread out like she was balancing on something, but she standing on flat ground so there really was no point in balancing. "So how are we going to train?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head. "We already have Vollständig, there's really not much we can learn." She said with a fake serious voice.

"Don't be retarded. We can build up out endurance to Vollständig, We can train ourselves to hold Vollständig longer. We can make newer forms of attack." A green haired woman said with a glare. "We're the Sternritter, I'm sure we can find a way to get stronger." Candice said confidently.

Giselle did a twirl as she turned and faced Candice. "You're so Arrogant, Candi-chan. It's such a turn off." The Zombie Quincy said with a goofy smile.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Candice asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"You girls are so annoying." A young girl with long black hair said with a sigh. "Bickering like immature children, it's pitiful." Bambietta commented with glare that was aimed at the sky.

"Bambi-chan! That hurts, right here." Giselle said, as she held her chest. "If you apologize…I might forgive you." She said with a thoughtful nod.

Bambietta looked at Giselle with a dry look. "Fuck off." She said apathetically. Giselle held her chest and fell back onto the ground, pretending to have been shot in the chest. Candice walked over to the downed Giselle and kicked her with her foot.

In an instant the girl shot up. "That was rude Candi-chan." Giselle whined out.

Candice just looked at the Zombie girl with an unamused look. "Gigi, if you're going to keep saying stupid things…I'm going to electrocute you." Candice threatened.

"But-but…" Giselle said with a quivering lip and big watery eyes.

"Candi, just apologize." Bambietta said with a sigh.

"Why? She's the idiot." Candice argued.

"Because you know, she's going to start crying…then whining…and then she'll vanish for a few hours, to God knows where." Bambietta said with a glare.

"Then I'll finally have…" Candice began, before she, Bambietta and Giselle glanced to the left, when the felt something approaching.

A small explosion of Rose petals went off, before a girl appeared in the center of it. The girl had silver eyes, black hair with red highlights and had a gothic version of Red riding hood's outfit. "Um…Hi!" Ruby said as she nervously waved.

"Oh! My! God!" Giselle announced as she appeared right next to Ruby.

"W-what?" Ruby asked nervously.

"You're absolutely adorable!" Giselle yelled as she wrapped the silver eyes girl in a bone crushing hug, and rubbed her cheek on Ruby's.

"I-I need an adult." Ruby announced.

"Aw, she is just so cute!" Giselle said, as she lifted Ruby up and spun her around. "She's even cuter than Bambi-chan!" She declared.

"Ugh, please put me down." Ruby said.

"Oh, okay…" Giselle voiced with a pout, before she reluctantly let the girl down. "…So, what's your name cutie?" She asked with big eyes.

"…Um…Ruby." The silver eyed girl replied unsure.

"Ruby-chan!...Hey, why are you here?" Giselle asked curiously.

"She's Ichigo's Zanpaktuo spirit, idiot." Bambietta said, as she glared at the red hooded girl. "Aren't you?" She asked rudely.

"...Yes…" Ruby said with a nod.

"Really?" Giselle asked excitedly. "Is he coming? Oh, we're goin got have so much fun!" She announced with a goofy smile. "He might saw that we fought and that I tried to control him with my blood. But, it's just an inside joke we have." Giselle informed still smiling.

"Really? Oh, that's good. He did say something like that and that some, embarrassing things happened. That he kissed you, and then you kissed him. But, I'm glad that's a joke." Ruby said very fast.

"The Kissing parts true." Giselle informed, getting a heartbroken look from the silver eyes girl. "No, no, no, no, no…don't cry!" the Zombie girl said.

"B-b-b-but, you kissed Ichigo…" Ruby said with a quivering lip.

Giselle quickly enveloped the silver eyed girl in a hug. "Aww, don't cry. I'm sure I can get Ichigo to kiss you…Or I could kiss you, though I don't think it'll be as good." She said in thought.

"I-I'll just wait for Ichigo…" Ruby quickly replied, as she tried to push herself away from the creepy older girl.

"Gigi, quit being a creep." Candice said angrily, as she pulled Ruby away from the Zombie Quincy. "There you go…" She said as she put Ruby down and straightened out her hair and red cloak. "There you look much better." Candice muttered as she fixed Ruby up.

"Now who's being the creep?" Giselle commented with a goofy smile.

"You are." Bambietta said, getting a pout from the Zombie Quincy.

"You're just upset I said Ruby-chan was cuter than you." Giselle said with crossed arms.

"Like I give a fuck." Bambietta replied, before the four girls felt more people approaching.

Two people appeared a few feet from them. One was an orange haired teen wearing blue jeans, grey T-shirt and a black hoodie with a partial skull on one side of the hood and the Quincy cross on his shoulder. The other was a young girl wearing light blue and white clothing. She had white hair that was in a off-center ponytail with a small tiara at the base of it. She had pale skin and ice blue eyes.

Ichigo face palmed as he stopped using Hirenkyaku. He saw Candice carefully fixing Ruby's hair, Giselle had her arms crossed, and Bambietta was glaring at the red hooded Zanpaktuo spirit. "Ugh, I…I can't comment on what's going on." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo!" Giselle yelled as she tackled the teen and engulfed him in a hug. "I missed you so much!" She voiced as she held the teen in a death grip.

Ichigo gasped loudly. "…Please Stop…" He forced out.

"Don't lie, you enjoy this." Giselle said with a silly smile.

"I need an adult…" Ichigo muttered.

Giselle just leaned closer. "I am an adult." She whispered, as she tried to kiss the teen, only for Weiss to pull him out of her grip.

"Hands off, weirdo." The white haired girl said with a chilling glare.

"Aw, but I wanted to kiss my strawberry!" Giselle whined out, but Weiss didn't look amused.

"I will freeze you." Weiss threatened.

"Now, who's being mean?" Giselle asked cutely.

"…What?" Weiss asked confused. "To say that, I'd have to say you were mean, and then you'd say that as a comeback, to an insult I said." She informed.

"Well I'm just so smart, I went around it." Giselle said.

"Eh, Ah…Oh God…" Ichigo said as he held his temples. "The stupidity of this conversation is giving me an aneurism." He informed.

"That's how I feel, every day." Bambietta stated.

"Well at least I know you and I can have an intelligent conversation." Ichigo commented, getting a smile from the explosive Quincy.

"Hahaha!" Candice laughed hysterically at that one. "That was by far one of the funniest things I've heard today." The green haired Quincy said, getting the darkest glare from Bambietta.

"Ladies, come on." Ichigo said, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out.

Candice just smirked tauntingly at Bambietta. Giselle just looked between the two, while Ruby broke out of Candice's grip and went to Ichigo's side.

"So these are the Quinces that ruined your training ground." Weiss imputed.

"Actually, it was Bambi-chan who did it." Giselle informed.

"Really?" Weiss asked with a glare aimed at the explosive Quincy.

"Yeah, what are you goin' to do about it?" Bambietta asked darkly, as a blue Reishi aura began to envelope her. While the two women glared at each other, Ichigo, Candice and Ruby sighed, while Giselle just smiled at the chaos.

"What'd we miss?" the familiar voice of Yang asked as she and Blake appeared near the group.

"Fuck if I know." Ichigo muttered. He just learned to go with the flow on shit like this.

"It looks like a fight is about to happen." Blake observed.

"Nooo, really?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"You asked a question, and I stated an observation. Don't get mad at me for it." Blake replied evenly.

'_It's times like this I wish I can just…sleep…' _Ichigo thought with a far off look. "Okay everyone…Shut up! God damn it! I come to train and all I hear is immature bickering! AHH!" Ichigo snapped as he grabbed at his hair.

Giselle hid behind Candice, while the green haired girl raised an eyebrow. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked mostly unaffected, mostly because he tended to snap every once in a while.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Okay, I'm really sorry I snapped. I just want to know if any of you know where I can get a Sanrei glove, so I can begin my sacred training. And I'll leave you guys alone after that." He voiced.

"Oh, we I'm sure the Fallen Angels have some Sanrei gloves, I mean. They are the ones that made them for the Quinces in the first place." Giselle imputed with a goofy smile as she left the cover of Candice.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said to the zombie girl.

"Wait, Ichigo." Candice voiced. "We need some help, while we're here training. We don't really have anyone to help us..." She trailed off.

"I see. I'll get the sanrei glove. While three of you guys stay here and help them." Ichigo said as he looked his Zanpaktuo spirits.

"I'm staying." Weiss stated as she and Bambietta still held their glaring match.

"I guess I'll stay. And have some fun with these green horns." Yang commented with a shrug.

"Green horn my ass, I'm older and more experienced than you." Candice taunted, getting a smirk from the blonde.

"You better put your money where your mouth is." Yang replied as her hair flickered.

"Oh, I plan to." Candice said confidently.

"Okay, two for two." Ichigo muttered, as he looked at Blake, Ruby and Giselle. "So who are you going to fight?" He asked.

"Don't be silly, I'm not a fighter." Giselle informed.

"…Oh yeah…" Ichigo muttered, when he remembered his fight with her. "So I guess the four of us will just get the Sanrei glove." He said, with a shrug.

"Mm-Hmm!" Giselle sounded with a happy smile.

Ichigo put his duffle bag down, next to a tree, before he took his Quincy Cross out of and put it on his wrist. "Okay…time to get the Sanrei Glove…then turn into a badass…And then, I get all the women." Ichigo muttered, before he blinked. '_Well…I guess I already have that last one.' _He thought in revelation, as he glanced at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Bambietta, Candice and Giselle. '_Holy fucking shit! I have seven girls after me...I'm so fucking.' _Ichigo thought with depression.

The teen walked over to Ruby, Blake and Giselle. "Well let's go to the nearest abandoned Church." Ichigo said, before he blinked realizing the words he just said. "That is probably the weirdest thing I've said." He admitted.

"That's not that weird. If you want to hear weird…" Giselle began, only for the orange haired teen to put his hand on her mouth.

"If you're going to say something weird, please don't." Ichigo said, getting a pout from the zombie girl.

"But I'm curious." Ruby imputed.

"Yeah, the Ruby-chan is curious. I wanna tell her." Giselle whined out.

"…I don't think it's really important." Blake commented evenly.

"But, Blake!" Ruby said with big silver eyes.

"I agree with Blake." Ichigo said with a sigh. "Let's at least have this conversation while we're walking to the Church." He said, before he started walking.

"So, you said you wanted to train with a Sanrei glove? Does that mean you're going to do the sacred training?" Giselle asked curiously.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, as he put his hands in his pockets and scowled as the four walked to the closest abandoned church.

"Um…are you sure?" Giselle asked with some worry in her voice, getting Blake's attention.

"What's wrong with it?" Blake questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, it's just if you take it off, you'll lose your Quincy powers." Giselle replied cheerfully.

"That ah, the fuck…" Ichigo muttered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I honestly don't know how to respond to that." He admitted.

"I can think of a way for you to respond." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"Great, anther pervert." Blake muttered.

"I was thinking about a hug." Giselle replied with a pout, before she smirked at the black themed girl. "But what were you thinking about?" She asked curiously, before she gasped. "It was about sex wasn't it?" Giselle asked with a smile. "Who's the pervert now?" She asked, before she had a confused look. "…I don't even know your name." She admitted.

"It's Blake." The amber eyes girl replied evenly.

"Blake-chan! I'm Giselle, nice to meet you!" Giselle said enthusiastically.

"…Yeah." Blake said, with as much apathy as Giselle was enthusiastic.

"And I'm Ruby, though you already knew that." Ruby informed. "I know you already know Ichigo. Thought I'm not happy about what you did…I kinda hope we could be friends." The Silver eyed girl said quickly.

"You're just so adorable, how could I say no." Giselle replied, getting a beaming smile from Ruby.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo imputed. "So you're a Quincy right?" He asked.

"I do believe I am." Giselle said with a nod.

"The thing with your blood…" He trailed off.

"My blood that can zombiefy people, yes." The Quincy added.

"Do all Quincys have that?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

"Oh no, that's just an ability specific to me…you have to be a Sternritter, to get a special ability…" Giselle trailed off, not really sure how the Sternritters got the ability in the first place, only knowing that His Majesty was the one that gave her the power.

"I see…do you know a man named Yhwach?" Ichigo asked randomly, causing Giselle to stop instantly.

"…N-no." She nervously replied.

"So you don't know that man who created the Quincy race…and I thought I could trust you…" Ichigo trailed off.

"You can trust me!" Giselle said forcefully.

"Then why did you just lie?" Ichigo asked, causing Blake and Ruby to tense and prepare to fight. "Is it because you know who Yhwach is? Or maybe, it's because you know what he did, could cause me to resent the Wandenreich…Or possibly, you know you're on the wrong side and you want to hide it…deep, deep down." Ichigo said calmly, with no inflection in his voice to give away what he was feeling.

"I…I didn't want you to hate us." Giselle admitted, as she shifted nervously, as she glanced around.

"Why is that?" Ichigo questioned. "Because you knew Yhwach is the reason my mother died." He stated, getting a gasp from Ruby and a glare from Blake.

"Y-yes…" Giselle said, losing her smile as she looked down.

"Why are you with the Wandenreich, when you know he had the ability to kill and absorb the powers of the Quincy he deemed 'Impure'?" Ichigo asked, still keeping a calm visage, while on the inside he was seething and hurting.

"The answer I give…will make you hate me more…" Giselle admitted, as her eyes started to water.

"What answer could you possibly have, that you'd stay with a group that would throw you away at a moment's notice!?" Ichigo demanded. "With a group whose leader can absorb your power and kill you when he was bored or thought was necessary!" He yelled, losing control of his emotions.

"I'm…I'm a sociopath." Giselle said as she glanced away in shame.

"What?" Ichigo asked unsure.

"I joined the Wandenreich to hurt, to kill, to slaughter people." Giselle said as she had a sensual look on her face. "It's so…Mmm, when I turn people into my personal Zombies, they're pleas before I have them kill themselves…or each other…It…It makes me so…wet." She admitted with closed eyes, as she remembered with a slight blush.

Ichigo, Ruby, and Blake all had the same 'what the hell' face. "So you're a Sadistic Sociopath." Blake commented.

"Oh, I'm not a Sadist." Giselle replied, getting confused looks from the three.

"So you joined the Wandenreich, because you enjoy killing?" Ichigo asked, slightly creeped out.

"…Yes…" Giselle muttered.

"And you hesitated with me…because?" Ichigo questioned.

"I like you." She informed with a slight smile, before she leaned close. "I like you a lot…" Giselle added sensually.

"So you didn't try to kill me…because you like me…" The Orange haired teen said, getting a nod from the Zombie Quincy. "That's…oddly flattering in a way." He admitted unsure.

"So…so you don't mind that I'm a sociopath?" Giselle asked with hopeful eyes. Ruby and Blake appeared behind her and shook their heads and did all they could to motion 'No'.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ichigo informed, causing Ruby and Blake to comically fall over, before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from the Quincy.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Giselle announced, as she hugged the teen tightly.

'_Oh God…Why am I okay with her being a Sociopath?' _Ichigo thought, he was creeped out by the fact he was okay with her being like that.

Ruby and Blake pulled Ichigo out of the Quincy's arms. "Ichigo, I don't really think this is a good idea…" Ruby admitted, as she nervously looked at Giselle.

"It's alright…I trust her." Ichigo informed, getting a large dopey smile from Giselle. "So…you still want to stay in the Wandenreich?" He questioned.

"Oh, I can't leave. Like you said, His Majesty would absorb me the moment I tried." Giselle said happily.

"I…I see." Ichigo muttered. "Then I swear I'll find a way to get you out of his reach…you, Bambietta and Candice." He declared.

"Aw!" Giselle sounded, before she hugged the hybrid. "A man after my own heart." She said happily.

"S-shut up." Ichigo replied, with a slight blush before he walked away.

"You're so innocent." Giselle teased.

Ruby just pouted, before she grabbed Ichigo buy his hand and began to walk, moving the group along. "Ichi-kun, when we meet the Fallen Angels, let me do the talking, alright?" Giselle said.

"…Why?" Blake and Ichigo asked at the same time, having the same dry tone.

"Well with your track record…" the Zombie Quincy began.

"What track record?" Ichigo questioned self-consciously.

"Well…No offense, I really don't want to share you with six girls…Bambi-chan, I'm fine with. Candi-chan, I hate the annoying bitch. Ruby-chan, I'm fine with. Blake-chan, I'm fine with. Ice-chan and Fire-chan are fine…but I really don't want anyone else in your harem…" Giselle said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"All I'm saying is…you have an annoying habit of attracting girls to you." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"No I don't." Ichigo replied evenly.

"Yes, you do." Ruby, Blake and Giselle said at the same time.

"…You're making that up." The hybrid argued.

"Name one time where you met a girl that you didn't attract by some coincidence." Blake said.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Momo, Hiyori, Yachiru, Rukia, Mashiro, Lisa, Ururu, Chizuru, Sui Feng, Nemu, and my sisters…there about a dozen girls that don't have a thing for me." Ichigo answered seriously, getting face palms from Ruby and Blake.

"Is he right?" Giselle asked curiously.

"Ichigo, I love you…but you are incredibly dense." Ruby admitted. "With how Sui-Feng acted, do you really think she didn't like you?" She asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about, she was just being nice." Ichigo replied offhandedly.

"…Are you talking about the Shinigami Captain?" Giselle questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, not seeing the problem with it. Giselle glared slightly, before she sighed.

"…You're lucky I like you…" She muttered, before she walked off. Ichigo looked at Giselle in confusion, before he followed her with Ruby and Blake.

The group of four arrived at an old looking church with desecrated statues.

"This isn't ominous at all." Ichigo said sarcastically, as he glanced at all the broken Angel statues and stain glass windows.

"...Maybe there was a storm…" Ruby said nervously.

"No, Fallen Angels desecrate all holy reminders of the group that threw them out of heaven." Giselle said happily. "Hey Fallen Angels!" the Zombie Quincy yelled, before the sound of a gunshot echoed off the area as blood burst from Giselle's shoulder. "Owie!" She whined.

"Haha, another check I see!" A disturbed voice announced happily. "Anther Shitty-Devil thought you could sneak up on the almighty Freed Sellzen! I'll dice you, I'll cut you! It's all fine to me!" the voice announced, before a figure came dancing out of the Church. "You Shitty-Devils where your Sin like some kinda prize! Oh, too many lies! too many lies!" The figure sang, before he stopped twirling and looked at the four.

"Dude, what kinda shit are you smoking?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the figure. It was a young man, probably about sixteen, with white hair and red eyes. He also whore clerical clothing.

"I don't have to answer your questions you shitty-Devil-bastard!" Freed yelled with a demented smile.

"I'm not a Devil you idiot…I'm a Quincy." Ichigo informed. '_And a whole lot of other shit.' _He thought.

"What, huh, seriously?" Freed asked, his demented smile turning to a dry look, as he scratched his head with a barrel of his gun.

"Technically…and so is she?" Ichigo added, as he pointed at Giselle, to see her gun wound was gone, but she did had blood stained around her shirt.

"Uh Fuck, the boss lady, ain't gonna like that…" Freed muttered. "Sorry for ah…shootin' ya." He said uncaringly, before he looked at Ruby and Blake. "Are they fucking Shitty-Devils?" He asked.

"No…They're my guardian spirits…or some shit." Ichigo said with a shrug. "…Nice lightsaber by the way." He said, as he pointed at the Priest's Light Sword.

"It isn't a lightsaber, stupid Quincy. It's a Light Sword!" Freed yelled.

"Uh-huh, and that sounds more cool that a Lightsaber…how?" Ichigo asked.

Freed gave Ichigo a narrowed eye stare, as he looked from the orange haired teen to his Light Sword. "…touché…" He conceded. '_Light Sword sounds kinda Nerdy…and a badass awesome person such as I, can't be tarnished with such a gay name! It shall be referred to as the burning sword of bright light that disintegrates all it touches! Then the Shitty-Devils, Shitty-Human-Devil lovers…and the hookers will all die while I sing my marvelous songs!' _Freed thought with a disturbed smile.

"So your name is Freed." Ichigo said, getting the insane priest's attention.

"How in the hell did you know that! Has my fame reached across town? Oh, tell me it did? Are all the Shitty-Devils running and shitting themselves in the mere mention of the name Freed Sellzen?!" Freed questioned.

"…Um no, you yelled your name when you came out here." Blake said dryly.

"Huh…" Freed sounded, as he scratched his head in embarrassment with his gun again.

"To be honest, I thought it was an awesome introduction." Ruby said encouragingly.

"Aren't you so cute?" Freed said. "If I wasn't working right now, I'd totally take you to my room and have wild sex with…" He began, only to dodge a black arrow, with a red outline. Freed looked from Ruby to Ichigo, to see he was holding an energy bow that took the form of a large Pentagram.

"Don't…" Ichigo said, in a voice that clearly said. 'Cross the line and you die'.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I get it! She's your bitch, I apologize!" Freed announced quickly.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"…Is there any other way to live?" Freed asked with an insane smile.

"So your apology is about as good as I'll get…whatever." Ichigo muttered, as he dismissed his Reishi bow. '_It's no use threatening an insane person…it's pretty useless to be honest.' _He mused. "So are Raynare or Mittelt here?" He asked.

"You mean the Boss lady with the nice rack and the blonde Lolita…Yeah, there here." Freed said uncaringly.

"Can I see them?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Why…Oh, is it sex, I bet its sex." Freed said with a smile. "I threesome with the Boss lady and the blonde Lolita, yeah that's how want it…Oh, oh, oh, are you three friends joining?! A Sixome…no, I think I'd be more of an orgy than anything…" the insane priest trailed off.

Ruby had a large blush. While Blake glanced away remembering a certain scene from one of her books, while Giselle didn't look affected what so ever. Ichigo himself had a large blush, but had to force himself not to imagine it, though some images did pop into his mind.

"No…I just need to ask them for some equipment." Ichigo informed.

"Hehehe…right 'Equipment'." Freed said doing air quotes around 'Equipment' with a smirk. "…Well I won't prevent you from getting 'Equipment' from the boss lady." He said, as he moved out of the way.

"Cool, you know. Looking past your whole bat-shit insaneness, I can say…you're not half bad." Ichigo informed, before he entered the ruined Church, with Ruby, Blake and Giselle.

Freed smirked insanely. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…" the insane priest muttered. "I have a new friend! I have a new friend that will slaughter shitty-Devils with me! Yay!" Freed yelled as he twirled around with a disturbed smile. "I should celebrate!" He announced.

Ichigo looked inside the church and noticed that the statues inside were as ruined as the ones outside.

"This place is depressing." Blake said dryly, as she looked around.

"I think it's uplifting." Giselle admitted with a nod.

"Says the sociopath." Blake shot back, only for the Zombie Quincy to childishly stick her tongue out.

"Ladies, please don't fight. It's really immature." Ichigo said.

"Sure Ichigo." Blake replied.

"Okay dokey." Giselle said happily.

Ichigo, Ruby, and Blake looked forward, before they all tilted their heads to the side at a person they saw. While Giselle didn't look like she cared. In front of them was a man with black hair, pointed ears and five pairs of black winds. The man was talking a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Um…am I interrupting something?" Ichigo asked, getting the two's attention.

"I-Ichigo." Raynare said, before she took a nervous glance at the unknown man.

"Ichigo? The young man, who's Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow hybrid." The man said with a large smirk.

Ichigo looked at the man, with the most uncaring look, very similar to Blake's. "No, that's the other guy. I'm his twin." He said sarcastically.

"…I'm no stranger to sarcasm." The unknown man replied.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki…who are you, Mr. Elf ears?" Ichigo asked.

"Kokabiel." The Man replied with a shrug.

Ichigo looked from the man to Raynare, to see she was looking at Kokabiel in fear. '_He's probably a higher-level Fallen Angel…Hmm…' _Ichigo mused. "So are you important?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Important…Important!" Kokabiel yelled. "Of fucking course I'm important. I'm one of the leaders of the Grigori! I fought Lucifer and God!" He raved angrily, causing Raynare to take a fearful step back.

"So you're saying your strong?" Ichigo asked, getting confused looks from Ruby and Blake, before their eyes went wide when they realized what he was doing.

"Strong?! Of course, I'm one of the strongest of the Fallen Angels!?" Kokabiel declared.

"So…Say you fought a Shinigami Captain…who'd win?" Ichigo questioned, causing the Fallen Angel to blink a few times.

"I'd win hands down." Kokabiel said confidently.

Ichigo smirked. "I'm curious, how much power do you have?" He asked.

"I'm as strong as a Satan-Class Devil." The Fallen Angel Boasted.

"…I don't…is that good?" Ichigo asked unsure.

"That's the strongest Devil there is and there's only four, right now." Raynare quickly informed.

"Oh, so I'm assuming it's good. I really have no frame of reference on this." Ichigo admitted, before he looked at Kokabiel. "So you're pretty fucking strong." He said with a nod.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Kokabiel asked seriously, if it were any other human he'd have burned the beings soul out of existence, but the teen in front of him was a Quincy. Even if he believed Fallen Angels were a superior race to the Devils and Angels, he revered the Quincys. Watching them fight and slaughter the Devils inspired his battle lust in the first place.

"Well there's this…Shinigami Captain…Three of them technically." Ichigo informed with a shrug. "Though with how strong you are, I'm sure you could easily fight them." He said offhandedly.

"Are you trying to manipulate me into fighting your enemies?" Kokabiel asked with narrowed eyes.

"No." Ichigo replied. "I'm looking for strong people, to fight with…To help me fight my enemies." He replied dryly, only for Giselle so step forward.

"But if you don't want to help, we understand." Giselle said with a dopey smile. "I mean, three Shinigami Captains are pretty strong." She added still smiling.

"What?!" Kokabiel yelled.

"Oh, it's alright. The three Shinigami do have an army of mutated Hollows that even some of your subordinates have difficulty fighting." Giselle said cheerfully. "But, it's alright, no one thinks any less of you." She added.

"Are you insinuating that I'm a coward!?" Kokabiel demanded as he made a threatening posture, and made a slight move towards Giselle, causing Ichigo to tense and prepare to fight.

"No, no, no!" Giselle said quickly as she put her hands up in a calming manner. "All I'm saying is. We understand why you'd not want to fight Aizen. He's a scary man. Even I don't want to fight him. But, I wanna help Ichi-kun…We understand, that you don't want to fight. You finally have peace with the Devils and Angels." She added with a dark smile, knowing she had him.

"No! I'm not like Azazel! I'm not a pussy pacifist!" Kokabiel declared. "I love to fight! I love the kill! You want this Aizen dead? I'll show the Shinigami Bastards the true power of the Fallen Angels!" He yelled, as his black wings flared.

"Are you sure?" Giselle asked curiously, with a tilt of her head. "From what I hear, Aizen fought off several Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants without a care…Someone as strong as him…Will defiantly give you trouble." She added with a smile.

"Hmph fine, I get it…I'll help you and your friends fight these….Shinigami and Hollow mutants. But I want a crack at this 'Aizen' and I'll prove to the Pathetic Shinigami, who far they've fallen in their peace. That they aren't the top of the world anymore." Kokabiel said passionately.

"So you'll help us?" Ruby asked with wide eyes, before the Fallen Angel nodded. "Yay! We'll defiantly kick Aizen's butt. Then when he's on his knees crying like a baby, I'll kick him in the nuts." She declared as she threw her fist in the air.

'_Oh…My…God…Must resist…hugging her…' _Ichigo thought, trying to resist Ruby's cuteness, though Giselle wasn't that resistant as she hugged Ruby instantly.

"Well I'm leaving…" Kokabiel said, before he looked at Raynare. "Think about what I said." He voiced, before he left the Church.

Ichigo walked towards the female Fallen Angel, and bowed his head slightly. "Raynare." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, you came. And I thought you forgot about little old Me." the Fallen Angel said, with a smile that would have men killing themselves just to see again.

"I don't have that bad of a memory." Ichigo said in confusion. "Anyway, I need some help." He admitted.

"Help?" Raynare asked, before she leaned forward showing her cleavage. "What kinda _help _are we talking about?" She questioned with a seductive smirk.

"Um…Ah…" Ichigo sounded, as he forced himself not to look down. "I need ah…Whoa, is it getting hot in here? It's getting hot in here." He said, as he looked around. "Did your wings grow? They look much bigger." Ichigo commented.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun…trying to change the subject, it's so adorable." Raynare said patronizingly as she reached up and put her hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Now tell me, what do you need _help _with? What is your deepest desire…so I can fulfil them for you." The Fallen Angel said in a whisper.

"Ah…Ah…Um…Ah…" Ichigo sounded with a blush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ruby sounded, as she grabbed the back of Ichigo's hood and pulled him out of Raynare's grip, though the silver eyed girl did shoot the Fallen Angel a glare that really that wasn't intimidating.

"We need a Sanrei Glove." Blake informed with a scowl, as she looked at the Fallen Angel unemotionally.

"My, oh my…" Raynare said, as she focused on Blake. "I thought your race was going extinct." She commented.

"What?" Blake asked in confusion.

"You're a Nekomata aren't you? I thought one of your kind, killed her Devil master." Raynare admitted. "After that there was a complete massacre of your race…Though I'm not really surprised, with Ichigo as your master, no Devil would go near you…" The Fallen Angel trailed off.

"Nekomata?" Ichigo asked that spoke for Ruby's, Blake's and Giselle's confusion.

"A Nekomata is an Yōkai, the forked cat." Raynare said, before she glanced at Blake. "A lot of Nekomatas wore bows on their heads to hide their cat ears…" She trailed off.

"Wait, you have cat ears?" Giselle asked as she looked at Blake.

The amber eyed girl glanced down and nodded. "That is so cute." The psychopathic girl gushed.

"Please don't patronize me." Blake replied, before she looked at Raynare. "I'm not a Nekomata…While I won't argue that I do have a lot of cat-like qualities, I can safely say I'm not one." She informed apathetically.

"Hmm, whatever, I really don't care. You just struck me as a Nekomata is all." Raynare replied, before she focused on Ichigo. "So you want a Sanrei Glove, huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes please." Ruby said with cute smile, that the Fallen Angel ignored.

"So what are you willing to give for it?" Raynare asked, with a smirk.

"He's not a gigolo." Blake informed with a slight glare.

"I'm appalled, that you'd think I'd insinuate such a thing." Raynare said sarcastically. "You have such a dirty mind, are you sure you aren't a Nekomata? They are one of the most sexually active creatures." She commented.

"S-shut up." Blake replied with a slight blush, before she looked away in embarrassment.

"I wasn't asking him to eat me out or anything, I was asking for a favor." Raynare said casually, though Ichigo and Ruby did blush. "So if I ever need anything, I can have his help…no questions asked." She informed seriously.

Ichigo looked unsure, before he looked at Ruby and Blake with a 'What do I do?' face.

"Whatever you say, we'll back you up." Blake informed.

"Thanks, because that helps me so much." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Okay this favor. Do you at least have an idea what it might be?" He asked curiously.

"It might be…protection or assistance." Raynare informed curtly.

"So it doesn't involve hurting people or attacking people I don't know?" Ichigo questioned.

"Technically, you might if someone were to attack you…you'd logically protect yourself." Raynare replied uncaringly.

'_If I get the Sanrei Glove I'll be able to complete my Quincy Training and use Quincy's Vollständig…Hm, decision, decisions…Do I take the shady sounding Favor for the Glove…Eh, fuck it.' _Ichigo thought. "Sure, I'll take you up on this." He informed.

Raynare looked slightly relieved. '_I don't know what Kokabiel is playing at. But is he says that Azazel wants me to watch over some kid with a possible Sacred Gear in Devil Territory, I want to have Ichigo watching my back if I run into trouble there.' _She thought.

"Good, it'll take me a day tops to get you your glove." Raynare informed.

"…I see…" Ichigo muttered. '_This'll put a hamper on my training…but, I can wait one day.' _He thought. "Well thanks anyways." He replied.

"There's no need to thank me…" Raynare trailed off, as she reached forward and cupped his cheek. "I'll always be glad to help you out with _anything._" She said in a whisper.

"O-Of course." Ichigo forced out.

"Hmm…" Raynare sounded, before she took a step back from the hybrid. "I'll see you soon." She informed, before she left the church.

"I don't like her." Giselle commented, as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"No one cares." Blake replied with a slight glare.

"I care." Giselle stated. "And so does Ichi-kun." She added.

Ichigo ignored the conversation, as he glanced around the area. '_So what do I do now?' _He thought, before he shrugged. "Come on let's go guys, I really don't want to stay here." Ichigo said, as he walked out of the Church.

Blake and Giselle stared at each other with narrowed eyes, before Ruby grabbed onto both of their hands and dragged them out of the Church.

Ichigo glanced around area, before he scowled. "I really hope Weiss and Yang didn't destroy the training field with Bambietta and Candice…I'd be kinda pissed to be honest." He admitted.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ruby said optimistically.

"I sure hope so." Ichigo sighed out, as the group headed back to the Training Field. As the group passed a building, they stopped when they heard a sound echoing out of the alley.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, as she poked her head into the alley.

"It was a sound, obviously." Blake answered.

"I see…let's investigate!" Ruby announced, as she struck a pose and pointed her finger in the Alleyway.

"Ugh, whatever gets us to the faith field faster." Ichigo said with a sigh, as the four walked into the Alley. Ruby went deeper into the Alley to search for whatever made the noise, while Ichigo and Blake looked around apathetically, and Giselle was of in her own world.

After a few minutes Ruby lifted something up, before her eyes went wide. "Um…Ichigo!" She announced.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he looked over to the silver eyed girl.

"Can you…please come here?" Ruby asked with a nervous undertone. Ichigo's apathy shifted to concern when he heard the tone of her voice, before he quickly headed to the Scythe Wielder. "Ruby what…Is…Wrong?" He asked, as he noticed what Ruby was looking at.

In front of them was a small figure holding itself. Ichigo knelt down and studied to figure, before he noticed it had dirty white hair. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he reached out to the figure, only for it to shake and hold itself tighter. "Whoa, it's alright…um…I'm not going to hurt you." He informed, in the kindest voice he could muster.

The figure's head slowly moved up, until its eyes were shown, revealing they were hazel. "Hey there, see we aren't trying to hurt you." Ichigo said. "Are you alright?" He asked, only for the person to stare at him with dead hazel eyes. "…Um, is that a no?" He questioned unsure, only for the person to stare at him.

"Usual when people have a conversation, there's more than one person talking." Ichigo commented lightly, only for the person to look down. "Do you need help?" He asked, only for the person to hold themselves tighter and nod slightly. "I can help you if you want, though I don't have enough money to help you." Ichigo admitted, only for the person to shack their head slightly.

"M…Mon…Money won't H…Help me." The person asked, causing Ichigo's and Ruby's eyes to go wide. The voice sounded like a young girl a child.

"Listen…What is your name?" Ichigo asked seriously.

The girl held herself tighter, as she shook her head. "I…Don't…want to say it." She forced out, sounding underused.

"Fine, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki…She is Ruby Rose." Ichigo introduced, before he looked at the girl. "I want to help you, but I have to know your name." he insisted.

The girl looked up at Ichigo with hazel eyes. "S…Shiro… Shirone." The girl said.

"Shirone…That's a nice name." Ichigo said, only for the girl to shake her head.

"N…No, it's…" She forced.

"Hey, hey…it's alright." Ichigo insisted. "Don't force yourself to talk, if you can't. Alright?" He said, getting a slight nod from the girl. "Now, are you hurt?" He asked, only for Shirone to glance of and nod slightly.

"…Shit…" Ichigo muttered. "Do you know anywhere I can take you?" He asked, only for the girl to shake her head. "Do you have any family?" He questioned, causing the girl to tense and look at Ichigo fearfully. "Did they…did your family hurt you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"N…No…Th…They're dead." She said tearful eyes.

"Shit, don't cry." Ichigo said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat, alright?" He said, as he took a step back from the girl and stood up, but the girl didn't move.

"…Why?" the girl asked with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"Do I need a reason?" Ichigo asked curiously. "I see a person in need. I help them…though if they're asses I just leave them." He admitted with a shrug. "I'm helping you, because I can. Because if decided not to take action, and somebody died because I did nothing, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for that." He admitted. "Now enough with the sappy stuff, let's get you something, alright?" Ichigo said, causing Shirone to glance down. Before she nodded slightly and began to stand up, only for Ichigo to help her up.

Ichigo got a better look at the girl when she stood up. She looked to be about thirteen years old, and wore dark clothes that looked like they were going to fall apart. Shirone held herself and shivered slightly.

Ichigo saw it, before he unzipped his black hoodie jacket and took it off, before he handed it to the small girl. Shirone looked at the jacket, before she looked at Ichigo with her hazel eyes. "…What do I…Do with it?" She asked unsure.

"You wear it." Ichigo said dryly.

Shirone looked at the jacket for a second, before she slowly put it on. The young girl blinked a few times before she slowly stopped shaking. Ichigo tilted his head slightly when he saw Shirone wearing his jacket. It looked like it as a two sizes too big for her, with the sleeves going passed her hands.

"Come on. Let's introduce you to the others." Ruby said happily, startling Shirone, causing her to move behind Ichigo.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. She may be a bit loud, but she's as harmless as a kitten." Ichigo informed, causing Shirone to twitch slightly at the mention of 'Harmless as a kitten'.

"…Kittens…can be…dangerous." Shirone muttered quietly from behind Ichigo.

"Sure." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "But let's focus on getting you something to eat first." He informed, as he moved Shirone out from behind him.

"…Ok...ay." Shirone forced out.

The three left the alley way, well two left the alley way, while one was pushed out. As soon as they left the Alley, they met up with Giselle and Blake. When Shirone's eyes landed on Blake, she froze up and looked at the black themed girl with fearful and hateful eyes.

Shirone moved behind Ichigo and grabbed onto him tightly. "Kuro-Kuroka." The hazel eyed girl forced out.

Blake raised an eyebrow, before she looked at Ichigo for an elaboration. He looked just confused, more than anything.

"Um…Who?" Ichigo asked, as he glanced down to the white haired girl.

"…Kuroka…" Shirone muttered, as she looked at Blake with a glare.

"She's Blake…well technically she's Gambol Shroud, but I call her that." Ichigo informed. "I've never called her Kuroka before though." He added.

Shirone narrowed her eyes at Blake and studied her. Before she realized the black themed girl wasn't her sister, while she looked similar, sharing the same hair color, eye color, and if bow was gone she could imagine Cat ears. But the way the Blake acted, was a clear indication she wasn't Kuroka. Shirone slowly let go of Ichigo and moved out from behind him.

"…Blake…" Shirone muttered.

Blake looked down at the girl and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." She admitted.

"…Shirone." The white haired girl quietly replied.

"Interesting…" Blake replied evenly. "Why were you hiding?" She questioned curiously, causing the girl to look down.

"…You wouldn't…believe me." She admitted.

"Trust me when I say, we're pretty opened minded." Ichigo imputed, before he looked at Giselle, to see she was about to say something. "Not that type of open minded." He added instinctively, causing the Zombie girl to pout.

Shirone glance between Ichigo and Blake, before she decided to trust them. "…I'm hiding from Devils." She admitted.

"Devils…Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, as he glanced around.

"…I knew you wouldn't…Believe me." Shirone muttered.

"Oh, I believe you." Ichigo replied. "I just need to figure you why they're after you." He informed as the group headed towards the closest Restaurant. "Do you know?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Shirone, to see she was walking close to his side.

"…It's because…" Shirone began.

"Nekomata!" A voice announced, causing the group of five to stop and glance up. On top of a building were several figures all with bat-like wings, terrible looking bat-like wings.

"Why the hell are you standing on a building?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Shut up, you miserable Human!" One of the Devils yelled.

"Oh, you're one of those people…" Ichigo muttered with a sigh.

"Be Quite! You are charged with harboring two Nekomatas!" the Devil informed.

'_Okay, these guys are getting a little annoying.' _Ichigo thought with a scowl. "And your evidence?" He asked.

"We see them right there." A Devil said, as he pointed to Shirone and Blake.

"Oh, and what are you going to do with these two?" Ichigo questioned.

"There are going to be incarcerated, as per the Four Satans' Orders." One of the Devils informed.

"Um…A question." Ichigo said. "Why would you willingly follow someone called 'Satan'? I mean, doesn't that mean 'The Betrayer' or something?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Maybe they're fools." Blake commented.

"Shut up you disgusting Nekomata!" a Devil yelled.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, as Shirone grabbed onto his hand, afraid she might get captured. "I guess these guys wanna die." He said with a shrug.

"Hn, what's a human like you going…Hargck!" A Devil began, only for a black arrow with a red outline, to impale his throat.

"Geez, you sure are deep throating that." Ichigo commented with a smirk, as he held a black and red Reishi bow that took the form of a Pentacle. The other Devils attacked, causing Blake, Ruby and Giselle to prepare for a fight. The Devils split up and attacked the group individually.

Ruby reached to her lower back, under her red hood and pulled out a red rectangular device. The device extended a staff-like object allowing her to rest it on her shoulder, as the rest of the scythe unfolded. Ruby rolled the Scythe off her shoulders, before she slammed it into the ground, as she looked at two of the Devils with a slight smirk.

One of the Devils charged at her, but she jumped up and used the Scythe to twist herself around, before she sent a two footed kick to the Devil's face. Using that momentum, Ruby pulled the Scythe out of the ground and held it behind her back. She glanced back and noticed the other Devil was trying to sneak up on her.

Ruby fired the Scythe, and used the recoil to spin herself. Before she slashed the Scythe's large blade at the Devil, before she spun around and slammed the back part of the Scythe onto the Devil's skull, slamming it into the ground.

"I'll kill you!" the other devil declared, as he was surrounded by a dark aura. The Devil thrust its hands at Ruby, launching dozens of orbs of energy. Ruby narrowed her eyes, before she vanished in a cloud Rose petals.

Ruby charged at the Devil, before she ducked low and slide, knocking him off his feet. Before she stabbed her Scythe into the ground and used it to spin herself around. While she and the Devil were still in the air, she quickly pulled the scythe out of the ground. Before she twisted herself and slashed the large scythe at the Devil's chest.

Red hooded girl landed on the ground, holding her large Scythe, as the two Devils collapsed dead.

Giselle had a dopey smile as a Devil stood in front of her. "I really don't have the time to play with you. So I guess I'll just have to kill you." The Quincy said with a sigh, like what she was about to do was a chore.

"Wh…" The Devil began, only to be cut off when Giselle punched him in the fact. The Zombie Quincy sent a right hook, then a left one as she hit the Devil in the face.

The Devil took a step back as he shook his head. As he looked toward the Quincy, all he saw was a glowing bow made out of skeleton bones.

"Bye-bye." Giselle said happily, before she fired several Holy Arrows into the Devil's skull.

Blake scowled at the Devil she was facing. "Aw, is the kitty cat upset?" The Devil asked tauntingly, as he pulled a sword from the sheath on his hip.

The Amber eyed girl just scowled, before she charged forward. The Devil sighed, before he charged forward with his sword. Blake pulled her weapon off her back and lunged forward, leaving a clone in her place. The Devil sliced at the clone, but gleaned a fiery red, before it exploded.

The Devil was sent flying back, but Blake jumped up and slashed her blades at the Devil while he was midair. The Devil was sent crashing to the ground, when Blake sent a powerful slash at his chest.

Blake landed in a crouch, as she held both of her blades in her hands. The Devil pulled himself back up, before the black themed girl charged. Blake jumped up and spun, creating a cyclone of blades. But the Devil slashed at her with his sword. When his blade cut through, her she exploded in a hazy mist.

Blake came out from under the mist and attacked the Devil from the front. With every slash she sent towards the Devil, he pared it with his sword. The Devil reared his hand back and slashed his sword at the Blake, but just as the blade was about to cut her she did a back hand spring, leaving a clone in her place. Just as the blade passed through the clone, it turned to ice, trapping the blade.

As the Devil struggled to get the blade out of the ice, Blake put her two blades back together. Blake slashed her blade downward, launching a small wave a purple Reiatsu. The wave of energy collided with the Devil, bisecting the Devil in half.

After taking a few breaths, Blake calmed herself down, before she put her blade back on her back.

Shirone watched their fights with wide eyes, as she held onto Ichigo tighter.

"There, there…just let me do the talking." Ichigo said, as he looked at the final Devil.

"You will die for what you've done!" the Devil declared.

"Oh, I'll die." Ichigo replied with a nod, causing Shirone to hold onto him tighter. "…But not today." He added. '_That was so badass…' _He thought to himself with a smirk, as he held his Black and Red Pentacle Reishi Bow.

The Devil didn't like the response, before it held up his hand and formed a dark energy orb. Before he could attack, several black and red arrows flew by, but didn't seem to hit anything. But the sound of liquid dropping, grabbed the Devils attention. He looked down and saw blood coming from his arm, before his arm from the Elbow down, fell off. The Devil looked at his amputated arm in horror.

"Oh man dude, need a hand?" Ichigo punned, before he held leveled his Reishi bow at the Devil. "I know I shouldn't fire at an Un-armed man…but, you could be a…One arm many, excuse me, I meant a one man army." He joked. "Though, I know you're not hiding anything up your sleeves…" Ichigo joked.

"Just up!" The Devil yelled. "Those jokes are terrible!" He announced.

"Don't try to stiff arm me, man." Ichigo added, before released a volley of un-holy arrows into the Devil. "…Seems like I took you down…" He said, as he reached for his pocket and pulled out a pair of Sunglasses Yang gave him, and put them on. "…Single handedly." Ichigo punned, as he took the sunglasses off.

"Please stop." Blake sighed out.

"Fine." Ichigo replied, before he looked down at Shirone, to see she was looking at him with wide hazel eyes.

"…You…didn't let them take me." She muttered.

"Well, yes." Ichigo said dryly, with a shrug. "When I said I was going to help you I was being serious. I'm not going to half ass it." He admitted.

Shirone looked down, before she wrapped her small arms around the teen and hugged him. "…Thanks…" She mumbled, as she buried her face in his abdomen.

"Um…There, there." Ichigo said unsure, as he awkwardly pated her on the back. "Okay, um…let's get you something to eat, and you can tell us what happened, alright?" He asked. Shirone let go of Ichigo, and nodded slightly. "And hopefully get you some cloths and clean you up." He added, before the group of five walked off.

**A few Hours later- At the Faith Field**

Explosions echoed throughout the area, as the ground shook.

Weiss's cold eyes stared into, Bambietta's. The white haired girl nodded slightly getting a nod from the Explosive Quincy. Weiss' rapier gleaned white, as she pointed the blade in front of her, forming a white glyph.

Bambietta narrowed her eyes, a pair of blue angelic wings flared behind her. Dozens of Reishi spheres flew from her wings and collided with the Glyph. As soon as the spheres touched the glyph, they accelerated instead of stopped.

Weiss and Bambietta stood side-by-side. The white haired held the Glyph, as Bambietta sent Reishi bombs through it, sending a barrage of incredibly fast explosive projectiles. Before the bombs could hit their destination, dozens of fiery orbs covered in electricity collided with the bombs, the collision creating dozens of large explosions.

"You really thought that would work!?" Yang asked tauntingly, as Candice stood by her side. The Green haired Quincy had six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, and a halo of electricity in the shape of a Quincy star above her head, with electricity crackling around her body. While Yang was surrounded by an aura of flame-like energy, as her hair flickered like it was fire.

"Maybe Bambi's stupidity is rubbing off on your friend, Yang." Candice suggested with a smirk. "I mean, they did try that like…five times." She added, getting a smirk from the blonde.

"Shut up, you barbaric bimbos!" Weiss snapped, with a scowl as she swiped her rapier, forming dozens of white Glyphs. "Think you can fire off more of those bombs?" the white haired girl questioned.

"Without a doubt." Bambietta said with a glare, aimed at Candice and Yang. The Quincy's Reishi wings folded back, before they flared forward, launching hundreds of bombs. The bombs flew through the Glyphs, increasing their speed immensely.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Candice sounded, before her body shifted to lighting to evade the bombs. Yang just smirked, before she weaved through the bombs, using the recoil of her gauntlets to evade.

"Hmm..." Yang sounded, as she fired her Gauntlets behind herself, to launch forward.

Yang reared her fists back, and launched several of her fiery Reiatsu shots at the Explosive Quincy. Bambietta saw the shots and crossed her arms and folded her Reiatsu wings around herself. The Attack collided with her, sending her back.

Bambietta looked forward, but all she was a yellow gauntlet, before she was hit in the face. Yang grabbed onto Bambietta's foot as she was thrown away and pulled her back, before she turned and threw the Quincy.

Weiss' ice blue eyes darted around as Electricity began to encircle her. "Hmph." The white haired girl, sounded, as the basket in her hilt turned from white to yellow. A Yellow glyph formed under Weiss, taking the shape of a clock. Weiss looked at the electricity to see it was moving slower.

The White haired girl noticed that the Electricity began to condense and form a humanoid shape. Weiss knelt down, as the basket in her hilt shifted again to white. A white glyph formed under her, as dozens of white glyphs began to form and surround Candice.

In a split second, as Candice began to form from the electricity, Weiss was launched from the glyph under her. In a quick succession, Weiss was launched to every Glyph that surrounded Candice. Every time Weiss passed the green haired Quincy, she slashed the rapier at her.

Candice stood, as dozens of cuts formed on her. "Oh, you bitch." The green haired woman muttered, as she reached back and pulled off one of her lightning bolted edged wings. Candice slashed downwards with the lightning bolt shaped sword. Weiss rotated her silver rapier in an arc, creating a transparent shield in front of her.

The Green haired Quincy's sword as sent back when it hit the shied, before she slashed the lightning edged sword down with more force. Weiss used her rapier to guide the electrical blade away, before she turned and stabbed at Candice. Candice took a step back as she held her shoulder, and noticed blood coming out of it.

Weiss jumped and flipped in the air, as she slashed her sword at Candice's face, just barely grazing the woman's cheek. Candice glare before she turned and slashed her Lightning shaped sword at the white haired girl. Weiss displayed a high amount of agility and flexibility, as she bent back and put her hands on the ground, just as the blade passed over her. Before she did a back handspring and slashed at Candice's chest and arm.

Candice tried to attack again, but Weiss stabbed her rapier at the Quincy's hand, before she slashed with a large amount of force, sending the green haired woman back. Weiss rolled to the side, as a bolt of lightning flew by.

"Do you know how long it takes to get me to look like this?!" Candice demanded as she motioned to herself, to show she was covered in cuts and blood. "I wake up early in the morning to make sure everything is perfect! Screw this shit, I'm kicking your ass!" Candice declared as she held two bolt shaped swords.

Candice vanished and appeared in front of Weiss, and slashed both of the swords at the girl's waist. Weiss back flipped out of the way, as a white glyph formed under her feet when she was mid-air. The white haired girl launched herself towards Candice, and flipped forward to kick the Quincy in the head. Candice jumped back to evade.

Weiss rolled to the side, as Candice appeared by her side and slashed the lightning shaped swords. The Quincy kept on the assault, continuously hacking and slashing the white haired girl. Candice smirked darkly, as she stuck her tongue out to the side when she knocked Weiss' sword out of her hands.

Before Candice could cut Weiss, a voice stopped all the fighting. "Um…what the hell are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked unsure, as he looked at the training field. He saw a bloodied Candice, about to cut Weiss. And Yang straddling Bambietta's chest, with her fist reared back, with the Explosive Quincy holding her arms in front of her face.

"It appears like they're fighting." Blake stated dryly.

"Yeah…I got that." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"We were just having some training." Yang commented nonchalantly, as she got off of Bambietta.

"Uh-huh…" Ichigo sounded, before he looked to Candice and Weiss. "Are you alright Candice?" He asked.

"Ugh…Yes…It'll take me hours to fix myself up though." Candice replied with a sad sigh.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." Weiss snapped with a scowl.

"You were kicking ass...I didn't need to ask you." Ichigo replied with a slight scowl.

"Oh…" Weiss sounded with a slight blush. "I…apologize, that I reacted as such." She informed.

"It's cool…Are you alright Bambietta?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hmrrrmmm…" Bambietta sounded, as she stare at the sky with wide eyes…stuck in the ground.

"Oh, my bad." Yang said, before she reached down and gripped the collar of Bambietta's shirt, and pulled out of the ground.

Bambietta held her stomach, as she coughed violently. "I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered. Ichigo looked at her in sympathy. He knew how it felt to get his ass kicked by Yang.

"Ichigo…what is that?" Yang asked.

"Huh, oh I brought you guys some food." Ichigo informed. As he held up his hands, showing he had to bags of takeout food.

"…No, not that…I don't remember you having two pairs of arms and legs." Yang informed with dryly. "And where's your jacket?" She asked, as she narrowed her eyes. She noticed a pair of hands around Ichigo's neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

"…Oh, that one's going to be tough…" Ichigo admitted, before a head poked itself over his shoulder. It was the head of a thirteen year old girl with white hair.

"Ichigo, why do you have a girl on your back?" Yang asked.

"Eh, I saw Kenpachi do it. So I thought 'Hey brain, what if we had a cute girl hang onto our back as we strolled into battle?' and my brain replied 'That'd be so awesome my homie. We'll look chill as fuck'…Apparently my brain doesn't talk anything like me…but that's neither here nor there." Ichigo said quickly. "You can trust them…" He muttered, as he glanced back.

Candice, Bambietta, Yang and Weiss all watched, as a petite girl around thirteen years old came out from behind Ichigo. She had white hair and hazel eyes, she had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, with two black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. She wore a white shirt with '11' displayed on it, along with a pair of black shorts, with a black hoodie that looked a few sizes too big around her shoulders.

Shirone stood between Ichigo and Blake, as she looked at the four with a slight scowl and apathy. Weiss, Yang, Candice and Bambietta looked from Shirone, to Blake, then to Ichigo, then back to Shirone, then to Blake, in perfect unison.

"Um…You were gone for only a few hours..." Candice trailed off.

"How the hell did you and Blake have a kid in that time?" Yang asked incredulously.

"…Perverts." Shirone muttered with annoyance.

"That's right." Blake said with a slight nod.

"Like you're not." Ichigo joked, getting a blush from the amber eyed girl.

"What's her name?" Weiss questioned with narrowed eyes.

Shirone looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes, causing him to sigh.

"Her names Koneko." Ruby quickly said, getting a thankful look from Ichigo and Shirone.

"…Kitten?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked Shirone over. "Yeah, I can see that." she commented as she looked at Blake with a smirk. "I can say she's part of your lit…" Yang began.

"Don't." Blake said coolly.

"Come on guys, no fighting." Ichigo reprimanded, before he sat down. "You guys look like you can use a break, eat up." He said as he put the two take out bags down in front of him. Weiss, Yang, Candice and Bambietta sat down and reached into the bags. While Ruby, Blake, Giselle and Koneko sat down around Ichigo.

When the four girls got their food, they too sat around the Hybrid. "So how did you meet Koneko?" Bambietta asked curiously. Ichigo left to get the Sanrei Glove and came back with a girl, that in itself must be a weird story.

"Ugh, it's a…long story." Ichigo muttered.

"We got time." Yang replied.

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair as he sighed. "It all started when we were trying to get the Sanrei Glove from the Fallen Angels…." He began.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a new chapter, tell me if it sucked or not. And Koneko is here, yeah. And in the whole timeline or some shit...It's about a Year or a Year and a half before Highschool Dxd starts. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Bleach, RWBY or Highschool Dxd

Ichigo sat in a secluded part of the forest. In front of him sat a petite girl with white hair, hazel eyes and looked about thirteen years old.

"Koneko, how come you're not…you know, talking with the others?" Ichigo asked curiously to the white haired girl.

"…I don't need to." She muttered quietly.

"I may not be an expert, but I have listened to several medical podcasts." Ichigo said with a straight face. "It isn't healthy to isolate yourself like this…The only people you actually talk to are Blake and me." He stated. "I kinda understand that. I mean, you and Blake have that…" He said unsure.

"…Cat connection…" Koneko muttered, with a blank face.

"Yep, nailed it." Ichigo said, as he snapped his fingers. "And I helped you." He stated. "But, it's been two weeks. You should have at least formed a bond with someone else." He informed, which was true she was with the group for two weeks, and he'd finished his week-long Holy Training a week ago.

"…I don't need anyone else." Koneko informed.

"Why?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"…They'll only betray me…" She muttered sadly.

Ichigo scowled at that comment. "It's because of your sister, isn't it?" He asked. Koneko told him about what happened with her Sister. How her sister, Kuroka went insane and killed her Devil Master, while also abandoning Koneko to the Devils, who were trying to imprison and or kill her.

Koneko looked away, but nodded. "…Yes." She admitted.

"You trust me, right Koneko?" Ichigo asked, as he leaned forward.

"…Of course." Koneko replied, as she looked at the orange haired teen. "You saved me, you gave me cloths, food and you protected me from the Devils…I'd never be able to repay you." She informed.

"Then can you trust me on this?" He asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Bambietta, Giselle and Candice…they're all good friends. There's no reason to be introverted." Ichigo voiced.

"…I'll…I'll try." Koneko muttered quietly.

"That's all I ask." Ichigo said, before he stood up. He reached out with a white gloved hand, a hand that Koneko took, before the orange haired teen helped the white haired girl up. "Now how's your training been?" He asked curiously.

"…Bad." Koneko replied.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, as he knelt down and allowed the white haired girl to climb on his back.

"…I can't learn how to use Spiritual Energy…" She informed, as she rested her chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "My kind use Life Energy or Chakra." Koneko stated.

"Oh, like Naruto, I get ya." Ichigo commented with a nod, but Koneko looked at him in confusion.

"…What's that?" Koneko asked.

"Oh, it's just a Manga that everyone seems to like or hate….or like to hate." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "So Chakra is like the mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy, or essentially your life force?" He said unsure.

"…In a manner of speaking." Koneko muttered, into his shoulder.

Ichigo walked through the forest silently, with Koneko on his back. "So how come you can't use Spiritual Energy? If Chakra is a part of it…" He began.

"…I just can't." The White haired girl replied.

"So it's like a 'Red Tape' sorta deal? It's either Chakra or nothing." Ichigo theorized.

"…Yes." Koneko stated.

"I see, so you can't learn anything super special from us…so no Reiatsu or Reishi manipulation techniques…But, you can still learn to fight, right?" Ichigo asked.

"…Yeah…Nekoshō have naturally high reflexes, agility and heightened senses, along with enhanced strength." Koneko informed.

Ichigo scowled in thought, as he used one of his hands to make sure Koneko was secure on his back. He used his free hand to bite down on his thumb nail. '_Maybe Yang could help tech Koneko how to fight…but, she is a really crappy teacher to anyone other than me. Though technically she's only supposed to tech me. Who else could…teach…Koneko?' _He thought, before his eyes went wide. "Of course!" He announced, surprising the white haired girl on his back.

"…What's wrong?" Koneko asked, as she tightened her grip around the orange haired teen.

"Nothing, I just think that I found the perfect person to train you!" Ichigo announced.

"…It better not be the perverted blonde." She said coolly, referring to Yang.

"She isn't that perverted." Ichigo argued. "She just…likes to tease." He added.

"…So perverted then?" Koneko added.

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a sigh. Try as he might, he knew Yang was a bit of a pervert, hell so was Blake and Weiss. Though what was weird was that they all were different types. Yang was one that openly commented on what she was thinking and liked to flirt. Blake was a bit of a masochist and tried to hide it her perversion. While Weiss was the opposite, being the dominating type and was more on the middle in hiding it and not caring if anyone knew.

What scared him though was they were all part of him in a sense. So if they were all different types of perverts, what was he? '_I know I'm a pervert…I just hide it extremely well…and I also have the self-control of a monk.' _Ichigo thought with a scowl. With how many times Yang teased, or with what he heard Blake doing in her 'private time', he had many opportunities.

"But, who I'm thinking of teaching you, might be a bit perverted…with my experiences so far." Ichigo commented.

"…I don't like perverts." Koneko stated.

"To each his own." Ichigo replied, with a slight shrug.

"…Hn, you asked about my training…what about yours?" Koneko asked curiously, with big hazel eyes.

'_Damn it, what is it with you and Ruby doing that? It's so adorable!' _Ichigo thought. He may have been pretty confident in his own masculinity, but Ruby's and Koneko's cuteness broke down his walls in an instant. "My training was really good...If I could describe it like that." Ichigo commented.

"…What did you do? You didn't tell me?" Koneko questioned, as she hugged onto the orange haired teen tighter.

"Well you know how I got the Sanrei Glove?" Ichigo asked.

"…Hmm-hmm, that's how you met me." Koneko muttered quietly.

"Well the Sanrei Glove is a…handicap, in a sense." He informed, as he looked down at his free hand and saw a white and blue glove on his hand that was mostly covered by his black hoodie. "It works by repelling Reishi, making it more difficult for me to construct my Reishi bow." Ichigo stated.

"…So it makes you work harder to collect and mold the energy." The white haired girl stated.

"Yeah, you're really smart, Koneko." Ichigo complimented with a slight smile. The white haired girl hid her face in the orange haired teen's shoulder, to hide her blush. "That's the first part anyway, with the Sanrei Glove repelling all the Reishi away, I had to form my Bow….which in itself was incredibly difficult. Then for a week I had to keep my bow formed, while simultaneously firing as many arrows as possible." Ichigo said. "That task was difficult, mostly because I would have trouble doing that without the Glove." He added.

"…So that's why you were gone for a week?" Koneko asked sadly.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"…Wait…if you did that training, why do you still have the glove on?" The white haired girl questioned.

"Well my body is used to collecting and pulling the Reishi towards me, with the glove on. Sense the glove pushes Reishi away from me. It adapted to compensate for that. Along with me training myself to manipulate and collect Reishi, with the glove on until it became like second nature. If I take it off, the barrier repelling the Reishi will be removed and without that barrier my body would pull all the surrounding Reishi un-hindered." Ichigo explained.

"…So you can never take it off?" Koneko asked.

"Oh I can." Ichigo replied uncaringly. "That's the best part. You see originally there was a Quincy technique call the Quincy: Letzt Stil or The Quincy: Last Style, which when a Quincy removed their glove. They would have complete dominance and control of Reishi, along with all their abilities enhanced to peak efficiency. But it was a double-edged sword, because no human body is capable of handling the immense power which it provides. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities." He explained.

"…How is that good?" Koneko asked incredulously.

"Because, it's an old technique that went out of circulation and it hasn't been used by Quincys for a few hundred years." Ichigo informed. With the information he got from Kuro-Zangetsu and from the Sternritter girls, he had a really up-to-date source on the Quincys. "A new technique replaced it, which was the Quincy: Vollständig or the Quincy: Complete. It's basically an improved version of the Letzt, but without the drawback." He said.

"…So you can do this 'Vollständig' thing?" Koneko asked curiously.

"Only in certain places." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "Enough about me though, how have you been doing? I can't exactly imagine, living on the streets for months on the run, and then everything changing in an instant. You don't have any post-traumatic stress or anything?" He asked with genuine worry.

"…I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me." Koneko muttered quietly.

"Yes, yes I do." Ichigo responded. "You are my responsibility, Koneko. I gave myself the duty of feeding, clothing and protecting you. If you're hurting or not, I want to know." He insisted with a scowl.

"…I'm fine." Koneko said, as she tightened her grip around Ichigo. "But thanks anyway…" She added, before she turned her head and rested it on Ichigo's shoulder.

Eventually the two left the forest and came onto the site of several girls fighting. Ruby, Blake and Giselle, fought against Candice and Yang, who also fought against Weiss and Bambietta.

Ichigo watched the three teams fight against themselves. He noticed that some of the girls got along with each other occasionally, while some acted like long-lost sisters. Yang and Candice were an example of the later, while Blake and Giselle were the former. Weiss and Bambietta had a…weird relationship, both of their dominating, controlling attitudes, allowed them to mesh well together, but it also sparked many arguments. Giselle's…well Giselle's attitude worked with Ruby's innocent and eccentric personality.

'_There all really effective teams…Yang dominates in close quarters combat and is proficient in medium range, while Candice dominates in Long Ranged attacks with her lightning based abilities and she's also good in medium ranged combat. Both of them complement each other's abilities. They also have similar personalities, with Yang being more laid back and Candice being more hot tempered.' _Ichigo thought, as he observed the two busty girls, before he looked at Weiss and Bambietta.

'_They're also good team. Bambietta has all forms of Range covered from close to long. Her ability to explode anything and everything she touches, to what her Reishi touches. And Weiss who can use her Glyphs so either contain or enhance the power of the Explosion…Also with Weiss being smart and more analytical. It offsets Bambietta's more…unintelligent side.' _Ichigo mused dryly, before he looked at Ruby, Blake and Giselle.

_'Now they don't make as much as a good team, but more are an untouchable force. With Ruby's incredible speed, she can evade any attack, while also attacking before anyone knows what happened. Blake's clone ability, that allows her to avoid attacks, while attacking from behind or the side…And Giselle's blood. If she's attacked, they the enemy would fall under her control and or be cut down by Ruby or Blake.' _Ichigo thought.

When Ichigo arrived the three teams stopped their fighting and focused on him.

"Ichigo, you're finally back, huh?" Yang asked with a smirk. "Did you and Blake Jr, have some _fun_ in the forest?" She questioned teasingly.

"…You're a lecherous pervert." Koneko said with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, isn't she so Cute!?" Giselle asked animatedly, as she appeared in front of Ichigo and pinched the white haired girl's cheeks.

"I thought I was Cute?" Ruby said with a pout.

"You're adorable, that's different than cute." Giselle stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

"That doesn't make any sense, you dolt!" Weiss snapped irritably.

"I have to agree with prim and proper here." Candice imputed, getting an annoyed look from the girl in white.

"You'd agree with anything that insults Giselle." Yang commented with a smirk.

"You're not wrong." The green haired women replied, with an uncaring shrug.

"You're all so immature." Blake stated coolly.

"Okay, can everyone just shut up for a bit?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"You're so forceful, Ichi-kun! It's turning me on." Giselle admitted, getting dry looks from Ichigo, Blake and Koneko.

"Uh-huh…Yeah…Okay." Ichigo said slowly, before he looked at the others. "You guys are a bit beat up…" He began.

"Hey! That's these shmucks, not us!" Bambietta said forcefully, while glaring. Which in a way was true, she and Weiss looked perfectly fine, with Weiss using her Glyphs as shields to protect them from any damage.

"Ah, yeah, you guys are a bit beat up, so if you would…" Ichigo began, before he turned his head slightly and looked at one of the trees. "Come out here and heal them up!" He said loudly.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama." A female voice replied, before a figure came out of the tree. The figure was a young woman with black hair and green eyes, with a Shinigami uniform on.

"You know, Nemu. I'm still going to say it…You…Don't…Have to call me 'Ichigo-sama'!" Ichigo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nemu tilted her head slightly. "Of course, Ichigo-sama." She said with a nod. "It'll try to not refer to you as Ichigo-sama." She informed, causing the orange haired teen to sigh.

"Oh, this weirdo." Bambietta commented with annoyance.

"Hey, that's my daughter you're talking about." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes.

"You do realize she isn't you're daughter, right?" Candice asked.

"Of course Ichigo-sama is my father." Nemu stated with narrowed eyes. "What else would I be?" She asked.

Before Bambietta or Candice could comment, Ichigo glared at them, causing them to stop. While they would say they were attracted to the orange haired teen, they knew when he was serious about something.

"My loving daughter." Ichigo answered, as he pat the synthetic being on the shoulder. While he was initially creeped out about Nemu thinking she was his daughter. It wasn't that life changing. She was self-sufficient and didn't need him. Hell all that they did was sleep in the same room and call each other 'Father and Daughter' it was pretty easy to manage in Ichigo's opinion.

Nemu smiled slightly at Ichigo's word and touch. Being raised by an abusive mad scientist, who would always hit her or cut her for the littlest reason, made her incredibly receptive to Ichigo's positive attitude…well positive compared to Mayuri anyway.

"Nemu, be a dear and help them please." Ichigo said, as he pointed to Candice, Yang, Ruby, Giselle and Blake.

Yang put her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, there's no need for...ThaHAA!" She sounded, when Nemu grabbed onto her extended hand and flipped her over, before she put the blonde in a hold.

"That's a little excessive, don't you think?" Ichigo asked to his 'daughter'.

"I have to make sure she stays still…this is the only way to make the right diagnosis, before I can heal her." Nemu stated.

"...By throwing her on the ground and sitting on her?" Ichigo asked dryly, while the sight was erotic as hell, it was very contradictory to what Nemu was trying to do.

"I learned it from Captain Mayuri. You have to be rough with the subjects, or else they won't listen." Nemu said.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo sounded, before he glanced around. "Well I'm going to take Koneko to get a trainer, that'll turn her into a badass…" He began. '_Now to wait for some of these girls to melodramatically volunteer to join us.' _Ichigo thought.

"Wait! Why the hell are you going alone!?" Bambietta demanded.

"…We're going to together, Explosive Bimbo." Koneko said with narrowed eyes.

"Well we're fine." Weiss imputed, with her nose held high. "We can go with you, to make sure you don't mess it up." She stated.

"…Mess up…finding one person?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"Hmph, well you're not all that perfect." Weiss informed. "With Bambietta and me with you, the odds of you failing are next to impossible." She said in a self-assured voice.

"Uh-huh." The orange haired teen sounded.

"And you had a journey with Gothic-Red riding hood, Kitty-cat, and Gigi, we deserve our own." Bambietta said, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"So you want to join us and find who I'm looking for?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, getting a curt nod from the white themed girl, and an 'of course' look from Bambietta. "You know, you could have just asked…It's not that hard." He said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me." Weiss snapped out.

Ichigo smirked slightly, before he cupped her cheek with his un-gloved hand and leaned in close. "You know I'd never do that to you." He said quietly, as his face was a few inches away from Weiss'. "I'd hate to see that beautiful face, form a scowl." Ichigo said, getting a blush from the white haired girl, before he leaned back with a teasing smirk.

Weiss looked surprised but had a large blush on her face, while Yang gave the orange haired teen an approving look.

"What the hell! Why didn't you do that to me?!" Bambietta demanded with a glare, as Reishi began to gravitate towards her.

"Do you want me to tease you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"What? No! I want the real stuff." She insisted.

"Huh, good for you." Ichigo commented, before he walked away, with Koneko on his back.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Giselle and Candice exchanged looks, before they watched at Bambietta began to shake slightly.

"What the hell! 'Good for you' what kind of bullshit response is that!?" Bambietta yelled comically, before she went after the orange haired teen.

'_He said I was beautiful…' _Weiss thought with a slight smile, before she scowled and went after Ichigo and Bambietta.

"Don't tell them. But those two have a few screws loose, if you know what I'm saying." Candice commented.

"You're just figuring that out now." Yang voiced.

"Hey, that's rude." Ruby argued, while Blake didn't comment. Giselle agreed with Candice, not that she'd openly admit it.

A few minutes later, Ichigo, Bambietta and Weiss walked through Karakura town. They all had scowls on their faces, Ichigo's and Weiss' being identical, with Bambietta's being more out of annoyance. On the orange haired teens back, was a petite girl with white hair.

"So who's this person, who's supposed to turn Koneko into a 'badass'?" Weiss questioned, with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, you know 'em." Ichigo replied, causing Weiss to look off in thought.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Bambietta asked with narrowed eyes.

"There's no secrecy, I just like playing the pronoun game." Ichigo said with a shrug, getting an unamused look from the Explosive Quincy.

"…Is the person you're taking me too, good?" Koneko asked quietly, getting an annoyed scoff from Bambietta. She didn't like the fact, she had to work for Ichigo's affection, but this little girl just shows up and poof, gets instant attention. Weiss herself didn't mind Koneko. In fact she liked her a lot. Weiss also liked Koneko because she seemed to have inherited the trait Ichigo had concerning cute things.

"Oh yeah, they're very…reliable…" Ichigo answered, choosing his words right.

"If they're complete retards, I'll be honest. I might be a little pissed." Bambietta admitted.

"Aren't you always pissed?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Bambietta looked off in embarrassment from that comment. It was mostly true. Koneko looked over Ichigo's shoulder and gave Bambietta a dry blank look. "…Stupid, exploding bimbo." She muttered.

"What, you got something to say?!" Bambietta yelled comically.

"Bambi, calm down." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" The Explosive girl repeated. "That little bit…" She began, only for Ichigo to pinch her mouth shut.

"Language." Ichigo reprimanded.

"You curse all the time!" Bambietta argued.

"Yeah, but I'm me." He stated. "When I curse, and Koneko and Ruby are around, I can take responsibility for when they repeat what I say. But, when you curse and they copy, you don't have to take responsibly…I do." Ichigo informed.

"Hmph!" Bambietta sounded, as she glared at nothing. "…What are you all looking at?!" She yelled to several unlucky bystanders, all of which were looking at Weiss, Koneko and Ichigo weirdly. But when she yelled, they all looked away. "What pussies." She muttered with a scowl.

"…Bimbo with anger problems…" Koneko muttered.

"Ahh! That's it!" Bambietta yelled, as she tried to attack the petite white haired girl. But when she tried to move, she realized she couldn't. Bambietta looked down and noticed a glyph spinning under her, before she looked at Weiss in betrayal. "What the hell, Weiss!?" She demanded.

"You're trying to beat up a thirteen year old." Weiss said in a dry sarcastic tone.

"But, she was being a bit…" Bambietta began again, only for Ichigo to put his hand over her mouth.

"Language." He said with a scowl, with Koneko scowling with him at the Explosive Quincy, though it seemed to aggravate Bambietta further.

"Why the hell is she your favorite!?" Bambietta demanded with a glare. "Ever sense the Little-Cat came here, everything's always been about her!" She stated.

"…Jealous Bimbo." Koneko insulted.

"Koneko's right…excluding the 'bimbo' part. You're just jealous." Ichigo commented uncaringly. He wasn't stupid or blind, he could see how Bambietta was a person who loved attention and loved being the center of everything. "And Koneko isn't my favorite, in fact. I don't have a favorite. I believe the very concept of favorites is fucking retarded." Ichigo informed.

"Bull." Bambietta replied, without cursing.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo sounded with a scowl. "I take care of and focus on Koneko more, because she needs it." He stated. Bambietta just scowled, as she crossed her arms. "Look, I know you want me to shower you with hugs and kisses…" Ichigo began sarcastically. "But, some things are more important." He stated.

"Like that tiny flat chested girl on your back?" Bambietta asked with sarcasm.

"…Tiny flat chest…" Koneko said to herself, before she glared at the Explosive Quincy. "I will destroy you!" She declared, as she tried to attack Bambietta. Ichigo just grabbed onto the back of Koneko's neck as she jumped off him.

The petite white haired girl hung there, as Ichigo held the back of her neck. "Bad, no attacking." Ichigo reprimanded, only for Koneko to look at him with big watery hazel eyes. '_Oh God damn it!' _He thought, before he let her down. "Remember Koneko, no attacking your allies." He informed, getting a nod from the Neko.

"…I understand…I won't attack the Explosive Bimbo." Koneko said quietly, but kept looking at Ichigo with big hazel eyes.

"That's all I ask." Ichigo replied, getting a shocked look from Bambietta.

"What the hell! She calls me a Bimbo and doesn't get yelled at!" Bambietta complained.

"I don't hear you complaining when she calls Yang and Candice 'Lecherous Perverts' or Giselle 'Creepy Zombie' or Ruby 'Hyped-up weirdo'." Ichigo stated dryly.

"So, they are they. I am me." Bambietta argued, like it was a legitimate point.

"…Selfish Bimbo." Koneko insulted, as she climbed on Ichigo's back and rubbed her face on his shoulder, before she rested her chin on it.

"See! She did it again!" Bambietta yelled animatedly.

"I have to agree, Ichigo. You do seem to give Koneko a lot of leeway." Weiss imputed.

"Fine. Koneko, can you please stop instigating?" Ichigo asked.

Koneko just snuggled her face on Ichigo's shoulder. "…No promises." She muttered. The only reason Koneko was aggressive towards the others was mostly because of her cat-like nature. They are very territorial creatures and she's viewing them as trespassers. The only person she actually liked was Blake, and that was because she saw her as the 'Alpha' in a sense, the essential owner of the territory. Everyone else in Koneko's eyes was an intruder to what she considers is hers and Blake's.

The four walked through Karakura town, until they arrived at a small shop in a large alley. Ichigo glanced at Bambietta. "Do you still have your Reiatsu suppressed?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm not a dumbass." Bambietta replied flippantly.

"…Yeah right." Koneko muttered.

"You wanna fight!?" Bambietta demanded.

"You know she does that to get a response." Weiss commented. "It's your fault for reacting." She commented.

"Well who asked you!?" the Explosive Quincy snapped.

"Asked? It was an observation, you dolt. I'm trying to prevent more of these fights. But, if you're so 'smart' solve them yourself." Weiss replied with crossed arms, as she scowled.

"My, oh my, who are these beauties that stand before this humble shop keeper." A male voice announced cheerfully. "Hime-chan and Miss unknown." He added.

"Mr. Perpetual Asshole." Ichigo commented, as he looked at Urahara.

"Do you even know what perpetual means?" Urahara asked, as he held his fan in front of his face. "Boys like you shouldn't use such complicated words." He voiced cheerfully.

Ichigo blinked, before he crouched down and calmly picked up a rock. "Let's play a game. Ten points if I hit you in the chest, fifty if a hit you in the head and a hundred if I hit you in the nuts…Now…what was that you said?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"That you're a spectacular young man with a healthy vocabulary." Urahara replied, with his face hidden by his face.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Ichigo agreed.

"Isn't violence great?" Bambietta asked with a dark smirk.

"Says the Sadist." Weiss commented, with the Explosive Quincy ignoring her.

"So what can this humble shop keeper do for you, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked, as he looked at Ichigo's entourage. He looked at Bambietta curiously, when he felt her Reiatsu or the lack there of. But that was overshadowed by the completely unique one he felt coming from Ichigo, or could he say the one coming from Ichigo's back. "My, my…I never thought I'd see one of your kind." The eccentric shop keeper said, as he looked at Koneko with narrowed eyes.

"…You know what she is?" Ichigo asked with suspicion.

"Oh yes, but the more important question is…" Urahara began cheerfully, before his entire demeanor shifted. "…How do you?" He asked, as his eyes were shadowed.

"It is not of import." Ichigo replied uncaringly.

"But it is…No Yōkai is allowed in territory that's governed Shinigami…how is that here?" Urahara asked with a glare.

Ichigo's eyes irises turned yellow with his sclera turning black, when he felt Koneko tightening her grip around him. "Refer to Koneko as an 'It' or 'That' again, and I will personally peel the flesh off of your pretty little face." He threatened, which in itself surprised Urahara. But with Ichigo accepting Shiro-Zangetsu and more or less mastering his Hollow powers, he started taking on the traits of his Inner Hollow. And when anyone insulted Koneko or any of the girls, he took it as on attack on him.

"My, my, no need to over react, Kurosaki-san. I wasn't insulting Kitty-cat-chan. I was just surprised." Urahara informed in a calming manner. "Most Shinigami don't even know of the Yōkai, how is it you do?" He asked.

"Because I'm that fucking awesome." Ichigo replied with a scowl, he really wanted to keep his secrets to himself.

"Hm, does it have something to do with your Quincy powers?" Urahara asked randomly, but that surprised Ichigo. He didn't remember telling the blond shop keeper anything about his Quincy powers. Ichigo knew Urahara suspected he had a more than just Shinigami powers, but he didn't know the shop keeper knew of his Quincy powers specifically.

"…How did you know?" Ichigo asked with a scowl, one that Weiss mirrored, because she knew of his suspicions.

"Oh, you know. I'm just that awesome." Urahara said with a smirk, causing the orange haired teen's scowl to deepen.

"…Blond idiot." Koneko insulted with a dryly looked on her face.

"Koneko's right, he really is a dolt." Weiss commented.

"Oh, the fair maiden hates me!" Urahara announced, as he fake cried.

'_She doesn't seem like a fair maiden…more like an Heiress if anything.' _Ichigo mused, before he focused. "Urahara, I'm not in any mood for any bullshit. I'm training to help you kill Aizen, which is technically your problem…" Ichigo said. "And I need a certain person to help me train Koneko, and you know who it is." He stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Urahara.

"Oh, who do you need?" Urahara asked curiously.

"…Can you tell me where Yoruichi is?" Ichigo asked, getting a wide eyed look from Weiss. And then she completely understood what Ichigo was planning for Koneko.

"Yoruichi-san? Why do you need her to train you?" Urahara questioned.

"Not me…Her." Ichigo said as he motioned back. Koneko got off of Ichigo's back and stood by his side, but was slightly behind him.

Urahara raised an eyebrow at the girl, as he got a better look for her. At Ichigo's side there was a petite girl that was about thirteen, with white hair and hazel eyes. She had two cat shaped hair clips on the sides of her hairs. She wore a pair of black shorts, with a white T-shirt with '11' imprinted on the front, standing for her birthday that was in November.

Koneko looked at Urahara with cool detached apathy, with a slight scowl on her face.

"Huh, when did you and Ms. Belladonna have a child?" Urahara asked curiously.

"What!? She's not my kid!" Ichigo yelled animatedly, before he looked at Koneko. "Why does everything keep thinking that?" He asked to the Neko.

"…They're idiots." Koneko stated apathetically with a scowl.

"You're right." Ichigo agreed, with a very similar scowl.

Weiss just face palmed slightly. She could see why everyone thought that. Koneko acted like Blake and Ichigo. She had the cool, inattentive, apathetic attitude of Blake. With having a very close blond with Ichigo, along with the way she was trying to emulate his attitude. It made people assume Koneko was related to him in a way.

"Anyway, I wanted Yoruichi to help train Koneko." Ichigo informed. It had nothing to do with the fact that Yoruichi had a cat-like nature. He just knew she was strong as hell. And if anyone could turn Koneko into a badass, it was Yoruichi.

"Well I have no idea where she is…" Urahara began.

"You don't have to lie, Urahara." A masculine voice stated.

The voice caused Ichigo, Koneko, Weiss and Bambietta to look up. On top of the shop, was a black cat lounging around. "Yoruichi-san." Ichigo said, with a slight nod.

"Long time no see, Ichigo. You don't call, or write. I thought you might have forgotten about me." The black cat said, before she hopped off the roof of the shop and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sorry, about that Yoruichi-san, it was well…" Ichigo said in slight embarrassment. "Well, Blake said I couldn't hang out with you." He admitted.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked, as she walked along Ichigo's shoulders, still in her cat form. "Is she really that distrustful of me? Or is she jealous?" She asked playfully.

"Oh you know how she is." Ichigo replied.

"She's suspicious of everyone." Weiss imputed. "Plus with what you did." She added.

"It was one time, and I was trying to save Ichigo." Yoruichi said, as she pointed a paw at the white themed girl. "Tell Miss Dark and introverted, to let it go." She voiced, before she faced the orange haired teen.

"What? I stated that I didn't care that you drugged me to save my life. I'm glad you did it." Ichigo pointed out. "I was a bit over confident when I fought Byakuya, and I'm thankful that you knocked some sense into me." He added.

Yoruichi sighed at that one. She knew she couldn't get mad at Ichigo. He was actually on her side considering most of the things. Even when Blake kept pointing out the bad things, Ichigo rebuked her or just ignored them.

"I don't blame you Ichigo." The black cat replied.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied, before he reached up and began to scratch the area behind the cat's ears. That stimulus caused the black cat to purr.

"S-so what was it you needed?" Yoruichi asked, as Ichigo pet her.

"Can you help me train Koneko?" Ichigo asked, causing the black cat to pull away from his touch and jump off his shoulders. Yoruichi looked to the petite white haired girl.

'_Like I said, everything's always about 'Koneko' Koneko this, Koneko that.' _Bambietta thought with a scowl.

Yoruichi looked from Koneko, back to Ichigo. "When did you and Blake have a kid?" She asked playfully.

"She's not my kid." Ichigo sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi asked teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure." The orange haired teen replied. '_I would know it I have sex with Blake…because that would be one of the greatest days of my life.' _Ichigo thought with a straight face, next to having sex with Ruby, Weiss and Yang those would all be the greatest days of his life, not that he'd admit it to anyone.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Yoruichi said, before she looked at Weiss. "And how are you, miss princess?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Weiss replied as she took arrogant pose, mostly because she was referred to as princess.

Yoruichi looked from Weiss, to Bambietta. "…I don't know who you are." She stated.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Bambietta said rudely.

"You have quite the Harem, Ichigo." Yoruichi commented, as she looked at the orange haired teen.

"I don't…ah, fuck it. Yeah I do." Ichigo said with a sigh. It was really no point in denying what he had, denial never helped anyone. "Just…please don't tell my dad?" He asked. He dreaded the thought of his father finding out.

Yoruichi held up a paw. "You have my silence." She said playfully, before she looked at Koneko. "So you want me to train you?" She asked.

"…Yes…please." Koneko muttered quietly, causing the black cat to slowly walk around her.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked, as she walked around the petite white haired girl.

"…What?" Koneko asked, unsure of the question.

"Why do you want me to train you? Do you want me to train you? Are you only trying to get stronger, because Ichigo wants you stronger? Why?" Yoruichi asked.

Koneko looked down, before she clinched her fist. "…I want to get stronger…I want to get stronger so no one can push me around anymore." She admitted. "…I want to get stronger to learn why my sister killed her master! I want to get stronger so I can defeat my sister! I want to get stronger so I can protect Ichigo, like he protected me!" She said, as her eyes dilated and became slits, as she grew a pair of cat-ears. "That's why I want to get stronger! If you can't or won't help me, I'll have to find someone else." Koneko said with a glare.

"Calm down geez, getting all worked up in front of your boyfriend." Yoruichi teased, getting a slight blush from the petite girl, before it vanished.

"What a thrilling and cheesy speech." Bambietta said sarcastically, only for Weiss to slap her upside the head.

"Don't be a bitch." Weiss said with a chilling glare.

"You're a bitch all the time!" Bambietta yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm not a bitch to Koneko." The white themed girl stated.

"What?!" The Explosive Quincy demanded. "Why is she so special?" She questioned.

"How can you be mad at her?" Weiss questioned. "She's just the most adorable thing in the word, yes you are." She said, in a baby-like voice to the petite white haired girl.

"Of the subject of Koneko's cuteness…What do you say, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, to the black cat.

Yoruichi jumped up onto Ichigo's shoulder, as she looked Koneko up and down. "Sure, why not." The black cat said. "It'll be interesting, don't you think?" She asked, to the eccentric shop keeper, who was watching things unfold.

"Why are you asking me? I'm just a humble shop keeper." Urahara said, with his face hidden by his fan.

The black cat just rolled her eyes, before she hopped off of Ichigo's shoulders. "Come on, kitten." Yoruichi said, as she walked towards the shop.

Koneko moved closer towards Ichigo and held onto him, as she hid her face in his arms. "Um…Koneko, didn't you want to get stronger?" Ichigo asked.

"…Yes." Koneko replied quietly, before she looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and a quivering lip. "…But, I don't want Ichigo to go." She said sadly.

Ichigo looked from Koneko, to Yoruichi, who was looking at him expectantly. "Well…how can I say No, to a declaration like that?" He said with closed eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Yoruichi imputed. If Ichigo did say no, she might have scratched him.

Bambietta scoffed, before she grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her away. "Come on, we're going back to the forest." She said with annoyance.

"Why?" Weiss questioned, as she pulled her hand out of the Explosive Quincy's grip.

"I don't wanna see, miss perfect…" Bambietta began, before she jabbed a thumb in Koneko's direction. "Train." She informed.

"You're still pissed at her." Weiss said dryly.

"Of course!" The Explosive Quincy said.

"Ack, fine, let's go." Weiss said with a scoff, before she looked at Ichigo. "We'll be leaving Ichigo, thanks for taking us with you." The white themed girl said politely.

"No problem, Weiss." Ichigo replied with a slight smile, as he watched to duo leave.

"Come on you too, let's get going." Yoruichi voiced, before she led Koneko and Ichigo into the underground training area.

'_This is going to be such a long day…' _Ichigo thought with a sigh.

**At Night **

Ichigo leaned against one of the trees, and sighed as he stared at the moon. He glanced around and noticed everyone was asleep, either in sleeping bags or in tents. '_What am I doing?' _He thought to himself with a sigh.

He glanced to his side when he heard the sound of crushing grass. Ichigo looked surprised when he saw Blake sit right next to him. "How are you feeling?" She questioned curiously.

"Eh." Ichigo replied with a shrug, he could never understand how he felt.

"Hmm." Blake sounded, as she glanced up at the moon, before she scooted closer to the teen and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo cast a glance at the black themed girl, before he noticed she was reading something. Before his eyes went wide and a blush formed on his face. "B-blake what are you reading?" He asked with a stutter.

"Oh, this thing?" Blake said apathetically, to the book she held. "It's an about two people finding love, a Ninja teacher and her student…" She informed, before she smirked slightly. "…Kind of like you and I." She added.

"…But-but that's a smut book!" Ichigo informed with a blush.

"So it is." Blake replied, as she looked at the book again and then back to Ichigo. "I have to say, some of these things mentioned in here…they're really…appealing." She commented.

"Y-y-yeah…" Ichigo forced out, when he felt one of Blake's hands feel him…lower.

In an instant Blake was straddling him. "Don't resist, Ichigo. Or I might tie you up with my ribbons." She informed, before she leaned in close. "How about I make this 'You're greatest day'? Hmm…" She said, before she sealed her lips with his.

'_She heard that!?' _Ichigo thought with wide eyes, before he remembered all his Zanpaktuo spirits could read his minds. The teen's eyes went wider when he felt Blake's hands move to his pants.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen sat at his thrown, resting his head on his hand. He watched over and over the battle between Ichigo, Yami and Ulquiorra. All with a scowl on his face, but he kept pausing the footage at the part were Ichigo used his Quincy and Hollow powers.

"What do you think, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked, to the shadows of his throne room.

Out of the shadows a woman with a dark gothic appearance appeared. She was slightly below average height, with messy black hair that went to her shoulders, pale white skin, and green eyes with cat-like slits. She also had teal lines that descended from the lower parts of her eyes, like tear marks and a perpetual frown.

"I am but a subordinate, my opinion has no fortitude." The melancholic girl replied in a monotone. "You're decisions and opinions are the ones that matter." Ulquiorra added.

"Humor me." Aizen said.

"I would say this 'Ichigo' is the hybrid of three races, Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. Something that is physically and astronomically impossible. All three of the conflicting energies are perfectly combined, and are un-hindering each other." Ulquiorra said uncaringly, with her left hand in her pocket. "In fact, I would say they're enhancing each other…If the Hōgyoku can truly tear down the barriers between Hollows and Shinigami…" She began, as she narrowed her eyes at the footage. "…Perhaps something that has naturally broken the barriers could awaken the Hōgyoku from its dormant state." She theorized.

Aizen smirked, as he leaned back in his throne. '_Interesting…very interesting.' _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 16...<strong>

** and Yes Ichigo and Blake had sex...why did i not write it? Well I don't want to write Virgin Sex. Despite what people think it's...uncomfortable and...awkward. Especially if they're both inexperienced. It would be weird for me to write two people 'finding themselves' and going slow. **

** And another thing. People might bitch and moan about Orihime not being a target of Aizen, I was pretty obvious in my plan. One, what the hell's wrong with you? Why would you want Orihime kidnapped by Aizen? What the Fuck? Two, why would he target her? Despite what people seem to think, Aizen isn't God. He doesn't know everything. He hasn't seen Orihime's ability and in turn...'Doesn't Want It'...It's pretty fucking simple.  
><strong>

** Anyway, excluding that riveting Rant that didn't mean anything. Here's the newest Chapter. **

** Tell me if it sucked or if it was good enough to hold your attention. **


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Bleach or RWBY

In the foliage of the Faith fields, two figures stood near a tree.

One figure was a young man, about five feet and ten inches tall. He had spiky disheveled orange hair, that went passed his forehead. He wore white and blue T-shirt, with a black hoodie over it, with purple lining. He wore a pair black jeans, with a pair of brown shoes. Ichigo was pushed up against the other figure, with his lips sealed with the other person's.

The second person was a young girl that was about five feet and six inches tall. She had long, wavy black hair, with a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but fade to purple was it reached her shoes. She had black ribbons on her arms. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed her midriff and white shorts. Blake had her hands wrapped around the back of Ichigo's neck, as she continued to passionately kiss with her wielder.

Ichigo ran a hand through Blake's long black hair, as he held a black ribbon in his other hand. After a few seconds the two parted, to get their breath. "I...hah...I think we should really...hah...tell the others." Ichigo insisted, as his face was a few inches from the amber eyed girl's.

"I know…" Blake admitted, as she glanced down. "…But we both know how the others will react." She stated, causing the orange haired teen to sigh, as he rested his forehead on Blake's.

It had been about two weeks since they had sex. And Blake was doing her best to block the connection between Ichigo, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, so they wouldn't know. For the past two weeks they'd meet up at night and well…experiment.

Blake and Ichigo knew, or more like predicted on how the others might react. Ruby might cry, which Ichigo couldn't stand the thought of. Weiss might get bitchier than usual. Yang might actually be the only one okay with it, before she prompts that she'd be next. Bambietta would blow up, quite literally a portion of the surrounding area. Giselle would say something weird like offering the idea of a threesome. Candice might…well, they weren't really sure on that one. And Koneko wouldn't mind since she saw Blake as a higher ranked person.

"Yes we've discussed on this, but both know that the longer we hide this, the more suspicious it'll become. And then shit will be blow way out of proportion." Ichigo informed. Ruby, Weiss and Yang all already agreed on the whole 'Harem' thing behind his back. Then there was Bambietta, Candice and Giselle, who all agreed amongst themselves that they'd share him. Ichigo would have been offended, but he really just stopped caring, it was much easier that way.

"Yeah, I know." Blake admitted with a sigh, as she leaned her head back and rested it against a tree. While she didn't want everyone else to get upset, she also was a bit greedy and wanted to have her wielder to herself, before stuff got crazy.

"Then we should tell them." Ichigo said with a nod, as he moved back, but stopped. "Any chance we can continue what we were doing later?" He asked, slightly hopeful, but not to hopeful to be off putting. Despite his original prudish behavior, he enjoyed his 'alone time' with the amber eyed girl.

Blake narrowed her eyes, as she gave him a look. "Of course." She said with an eye roll.

'_Oh hell yeah! score one for me.' _Ichigo thought, causing Blake to roll her eyes again. The orange haired teen took a step back, before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Ahem." Blake sounded, as she held out her hand.

"What?" Ichigo replied, as he not so subtly his hid his hand, holding a black ribbon behind his back.

"Give it here." She said with a scowl.

"Nu-uh." He sounded, with an identical scowl.

"Ichigo, we've been over this." Blake said with a sigh.

"No, you have. I love your cat ears…" Ichigo began. "I think they're adorable." He admitted seriously.

Blake looked down as her cat ears twitched forward. Showing she liked Ichigo's comment about her ears. "I just…I don't want to be seen as 'The freak with Cat ears'." She admitted.

"I would never think…" Ichigo began with a scowl.

"I'm not saying you. Other…" Blake started.

"Other what? Other people?" The orange haired teen asked. "So what? Fuck them. So what if anyone sees your cat ears? If they think you're a freak, then they can go fuck themselves." Ichigo said angrily, before he looked down and took a step closer to the black themed girl. "…What if I said I'm a freak?" He asked.

"What?" Blake asked in surprise. "You're not a…" She began forcefully.

"But I am." Ichigo replied, interrupting her. "Look at me. I'm the mixture of Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow. What the fuck am I, Hell? What am I not?" He asked. "I am the definition of that. I bet if the Shinigami found out. They'd ostracize because of my deformities." Ichigo informed.

Blake scowled. "You don't have to care what they think!" She said, losing her cool. "It doesn't matter what they think of you as, I'll always love you." She admitted.

"…And that is how I feel about you." Ichigo informed, turning the conversation back on her. "So what if you have cat ears…" He began, as he put his hand on her shoulder. Ichigo reached up with his other hand, and touched her cat ears. "…You aren't defined by other's opinions. I've learned that all my life. You are defined, by you, your actions, your beliefs, your identities. Only you can choose what you want to be." Ichigo spoke seriously. "But right now, you are the first girl I've loved, the girl I gave my virginity to…even if it sounds kinda gay, you are special to me." He said as he scowled, at all the emotion he was throwing out.

Ichigo noticed she was still looking indecisive, so he handed the black ribbon back. "…I love that I have you're unyielding support. But, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention." Blake admitted, as she used the ribbon to make a bow around her cat ears.

"Ugh, I open my heart and you say that." Ichigo said dryly, but had a slight smile. He was glad that, while not fully agreeing with him, she was slowly becoming more open to the idea. Ichigo wrapped an arm around the amber eyed girl's shoulder and walked.

"So there I am, surrounded by twelve Hollows." Giselle explained animatedly. "They were weird, like there was one that looked…kinda like a dildo, it was weird I'm not gonna lie." She admitted with a dopey smile.

"It's true." Bambietta agreed, as the others sat around them. Ruby looked a bit uncomfortable, but was paying attention to be polite. Weiss wasn't even paying attention, as she was filing her nails. Yang looked engrossed in the store. Candice was brushing her hair, not really caring about the story since she heard it before. Nemu was writing notes, observing her father's Harem. While Koneko herself was conditioning herself by punching a bolder, something Yoruichi suggested, and so far obliterated twelve other boulders.

"While Hollows attack, I used my Reishi bow to destroy the dildo looking one. It was giving me really weird ideas, like stuff you see in hentai…" Giselle admitted, still smiling. "…With the opening, broke out of the Hollows ambush. Before Bambi-chan completely obliterated the entire area." She added, before she looked up valiantly. "…And that is how I saved Christmas." Giselle informed, before Yang clapped. The blonde looked around, before she slowly stopped when she realized no one else was clapping.

"…What the actually fuck, were you talking about?" A male voice asked, causing the girls to jump in surprise. The turned and saw Ichigo standing there with Blake. With both of them tilting their heads in the same fashion, and both of them having a 'what the hell' face. All Ichigo heard was something about Dildos, Hentai and saving Christmas.

"Ichi-kun!" Giselle announced, as she appeared in front of him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Ugh…Please…Stop." Ichigo forced out, causing the unstable girl to reluctantly let go, but she still stood incredibly close to him.

"Giselle was just telling us a story." Yang informed, as she stood and brushed off her shorts.

"Yeah, I was. Wanna hear it?" Giselle asked cutely, with a tilt of her head.

"Um…How do I say 'Hell, to the fucking, no' without being offensive?" Ichigo asked dryly. He did not want to hear a story about 'Dildos, Hentai, or Christmas'…unless it was about a story of Giselle using a dildo, recording it for a hentai, and giving it to him as a Christmas present. But he seriously doubted that.

Ichigo took a step back, when Ruby appeared right in front of him. "Hey Ichigo, what were you doing with Blake? Was it training? You were going for a long time. It was like sixty minutes, so I guess it was about an hour." Ruby rambled.

"That is…" Ichigo began, as he looked at Blake. "What we wanted to talk about." He informed.

"Oh God…" Yang began, surprising the two. "You're going to tell us Koneko really is your child, aren't you?" She asked. Before the group heard the sound of a rock shattering, grabbed everyone's attention. They saw Koneko standing in front of a pile of shatter rocks, were the boulder once was.

"…Ow." Koneko sounded, somehow in a deadpan. Before Nemu was quickly be her side, healing her fists.

"No…Koneko still isn't my daughter. I already have one of those." Ichigo replied with a sigh, before he glanced at Blake. "Phew…Okay…" He stated, before the group felt several large Reiatsu signatures appear out of nowhere.

"Is anyone else feeling that?" Candice asked, as she looked around.

"If you mean the several large Arrancar signatures…?" Ichigo began, getting a nod from the green haired woman. "…Than no." He answered sarcastically.

Candice just gave the teen a look. "I'm no stranger to sarcasm." She informed.

"…Right…" Ichigo said slowly, before he put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go then." He commented, as he began to walk in that direction.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Weiss asked with a scowl.

"Oh yeah, silly me." Ichigo said, before a large Khyber knife-like blade wrapped in black ribbons, formed on his back. Along with a trench knife-like blade formed on his side. "…Let's meet the newcomers with the biggest weapons we have." He said sarcastically. A play on what he originally used to do, which was charge at anyone blindly with his ass giant sword.

"If they're new, maybe we shouldn't bring our weapons." Ruby said, being the innocent optimist.

"Ruby, let's be honest…" Ichigo began, as he looked at the silver eyed girl. "…When has anything ever happened here, that didn't involve someone fucking us over?" He asked.

"Be honest Ichigo, when someone messed with us, and then not became our ally?" Ruby replied with a cute smile, with Bambietta, Candice and Giselle to look away innocently.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before he recognized on of the large signatures. "You know what I'm thinking, Ruby." He said. "Let's just put a pin in that discussion." The orange haired teen stated.

"…A pin?" Ruby asked cutely.

"Or a nail. Nails last longer. Or one of them railroad spikes." Ichigo trailed off. "Tell you what. Let's abandon the pin metaphor all together. Let's just take your idea, put it in a box, wrap that box in chains, than cover the whole thing in cement and throw it in the ocean." He said, before he turned around and flickered out of existence, leaving a pouting scythe wielding girl, with several other amused girls.

"I just love Ichi-kun's attitude!" Giselle said with a dopey smile, as she animatedly held her hands in the air, before she vanished in Hirenkyaku.

"Ugh, come on. We better get going." Bambietta said, before she glanced around and saw a cloud of rose petals, along with several people gone. "…What the hell!" She yelled, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." Weiss said with a sigh, before a white glyph formed under the two, and they vanished.

Koneko looked at the area the others stood, before she looked to Nemu. "…Should I go too?" She asked quietly.

Nemu shook her head. "You still have to train, they'll be fine." The artificial woman said, as she held her arm nervously.

Ichigo appeared and took a step forward in a large clearing. "You finally showed up, Shinigami." A familiar voice said. The orange haired teen looked up and saw four figures standing on air.

One was a tall man with light blue spiky hair, and blue eyes, with green markings around them. He had an attire that was all white, similar to the ones Ichigo had seen on the other Arrancar.

The next figure really confused Ichigo. It was what looked like was a man, but was incredibly feminine. Like the the…thing dressed like a girl and well it was just weird.

After the extremely girly looking man, there was a dark skinned man. In Ichigo's honest opinion, he looked like a muscular witch doctor.

But the last figure is the one that caused Ichigo to raise his eyebrow. It was a young looking thin boy. The boy had light blond hair, with some of the tips falling past his face. With the remains of hollow mask that looking like a three-pointed tiara on top of his head.

"Grimmjow, it's been a long time." Ichigo said with a nod, before he looked at the three other Arrancar. "She-Male, witch doctor and…" He said as he glanced at the last one.

"Ah…Wonderweiss…Wonder…" The boy said in aw, as he looked around.

"…Wonderweiss…right." Ichigo said dryly, before he looked at Grimmjow. "You have a weird group." He informed.

"He isn't part of our group, aren't I right Sexta?" The feminine man asked to Grimmjow. "…Oh that's right, I should say, former Sexta." He added, getting a glare from Grimmjow.

"That was a dick move lady…or dude, whatever the hell you are." Ichigo interjected. Even to him, that was kind of a bitchy move.

"I'm a guy." Luppi said with a glare.

"And I'm a patient person." Ichigo replied sarcastically. "Now why are you here…" He began, before he held up a hand. "Wait! Let me guess…You want to fight me." He said, as he pointed at Grimmjow. "You want to make derogatory statements about women, while looking and acting like one." Ichigo said as he pointed as Luppi. "You are following the guy who would sacrifice you, with zealous loyalty." He theorized as he pointed at Zommari. "And you're probably some super powerful entity." Ichigo added sarcastically as he pointed at Wonderweiss.

"Eh, you got one right." Grimmjow said with a slight smirk. "I want some payback." He informed.

"That's good." Ichigo said with a nod. He could respect that, he was glad Grimmjow was straight forward.

"So this is the Shinigami that handed you, your ass, eh?" Luppi said, as he put his sleeve in front of his mouth, like a girl would do.

"Look um, thing." Ichigo interjected again. "It was more of a draw…I'm not naming any names. Someone was winning…" He said with a slight smirk. "But our fight was interrupted by LeVar Burton." The orange haired teen informed.

"Damn fuckin' straight!" Grimmjow yelled in agreement. He was glad someone took note of the details.

"And I'm not a Shinigami." Ichigo said with a scowl, getting a raised eyebrow from the blue Arrancar. A few months ago Kuro-Zangetsu explained his origins, but he also explained what the Shinigami were originally. They were a group of self-entitled thugs. Hell Yamamoto was the worst of them all, he butchered and burned alive his own people. Ichigo did not want to be associated with a group like that. There were only a select few Ichigo trusted amongst them, some being Momo, Nemu and Suì-Fēng. There were a few reasons why he actually trusted her though.

"It don't matter if you're A Shinigami or not." Grimmjow said with a shrug. "I wanna finish our fight. No fuckin' interruptions." He said with a grin.

Ichigo smirked slightly at that, he was hoping to test his new stuff. "Uh-oh, but it seems that there's four of us, and only one of you." Luppi said in a condensing manner, as he leaned forward.

The orange haired teen put his hands in his pockets, as he gave her/him a smirk. "Oh don't worry about numbers I…" He began, before seven presence landed next to him. Ichigo glanced to his sides and noticed Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Bambietta, Candice and Giselle were there. "…Ugh, girls go back, we have to retry this." Ichigo informed.

"Retry what?" Bambietta demanded with a glare.

"The he-she said they outnumbered me." Ichigo informed. "I was about to say 'I'll change that' with you guys appeared at that exact moment. You guys were a few seconds early…so go back. We have to try this again." He said, as he did a 'shooing' motion.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Candice asked, as she glanced at the others.

"I have no idea." Blake admitted with a sigh at her wielder's/lover's attitude.

Giselle, Yang and Weiss on the other hand were all for creating a grand entrance. But then again Giselle is kinda crazy, Yang was a very open minded person and Weiss was arrogant. "Fuck this talkin' bullshit! Let's fight!" Grimmjow yelled, before he charged at Ichigo. But the blue haired man stopped for a few reasons.

At Grimmjow's waist was a giant curved silver, black and crimson blade. Ruby stood behind Grimmjow, holding her large Sniper-Scythe. Blake stood right next to Grimmjow, holding her grew cleaver-like sword to the Arrancar's neck. Weiss stood in front of him, holding her silver Rapier right over the man's chest. Giselle and Candice had their Reishi bows, both prepared to fire their Holy Arrows. Yang and Bambietta seemed to be the only ones not reacting.

Grimmjow glared, as he looked at Ichigo. "I love your enthusiasm, Grimmjow." The orange haired teen admitted dryly, before he glanced around. "Can we take this somewhere else?" He asked.

"Tch." Grimmjow sounded as he looked down.

"Come on, no interference…no one stopping us." Ichigo said. "We'll finally see who's King." He informed, knowing how some Hollows are all about being King.

The blue haired Arrancar smirked fully. "Let him go." Ichigo instructed, to Ruby, Weiss and Blake. The three reluctantly pulled back, but kept their guards up. "Guys, take care of these Arrancar. Don't underestimate them." The hybrid said seriously, before he and Grimmjow vanished in their respective speed techniques.

Ruby held her Sniper-Scythe, Weiss held her Rapier, Blake held her multi bladed pistol sword. Yang activated her gauntlets. "We'll take care of the witch doctor…You can take care of Gender confusion." Yang said, as she looked at Candice, Bambietta and Giselle, but it was more directed at the green haired woman.

Candice smirked as she looked up to the cloudy sky. "Think you can help out a bit?" The Green Haired woman asked.

Yang smirked, before she fired several fiery Reishi shots into the sky. They exploded creating a lot of smoke in the sky, causing the smoke to mend with the clouds. "Let's go!" Yang announced as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake attacked Zommari.

Candice smirked, as lightning encased her fists, before she thrust them up in the air. That sent two large bolts of lightning into the sky and into the clouds, with the sound of thunder rumbling echoing after that.

"Oh my, three on one." Luppi said with a smile.

"You say that now bitch." Bambietta said with a blood thirsty smirk, as two deep blue orbs formed in her hands. Giselle herself took a step back.

"Well are you going to attack?" Luppi asked tauntingly.

Candice smirked, as she slammed her lightning encased hands onto the ground. The lightning traveled along ground, before Candice manipulated the Lightning to shoot up and hit Luppi, all this happening in the span of a second.

While Luppi was writhing in pain, as lightning was destroying his nerves. Bambietta launched the two orbs of her Reishi at the stunned Arrancar. The Quincy started laughing hysterically, as the Reishi touched Luppi, before she snapped her fingers.

In an instant Luppi was engulfed by two explosions, sending him flying back. The thunder in the sky picked up, as Candice crouched down with her body being engulfed in electricity. She flew towards the falling Luppi, leaving a trail of electricity.

Candice under Luppi before she wrapped her legs around his legs and held her arms around his, as they flew parallel to the ground with the Arrancar facing the towards the sky. "Yeah three on one, you dumbass." Candice said with a smirk, as she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth. "HAA!" the Green haired Quincy sounded.

The sound of loud rumbling echoed, as lightning danced across the sky. In an instant a large bolt of blue lightning shot down and hit Luppi in the center of the chest. The lightning forced a few billion joules of pure energy into Luppi's chest, vaporizing most of the skin and parts of his rib cage.

Candice let go of the Arrancar and stood up, as she made sure nothing was on her. "Geez Candi-chan…taking all the fun." Giselle said accusingly, as she and Bambietta looked over Luppi's corpse. "You didn't even let him release." She said with a smile at the hidden double meaning.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Candice asked incredulously. "That'd be like letting a Captain use Bankai!" She argued.

"'Cause it's fun." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"What are we going to do with it? His heart's barely beating." Bambietta asked.

"Oh…I have an idea." Giselle said with a psychotic smile, as she looked at the terrified half dead Arrancar.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood back to back as they looked around. Zommari appeared a few feet in front of them.

"Guys…" Ruby muttered, getting the groups attention. "This guy is kinda fast." She informed, getting deadpanned looks from the other three. "I think I shouldn't fight him." She commented.

"What? Why the not?" Weiss demanded.

"I'm the fastest, and so I have a better chance at following his movements…." Ruby began. "Blake, you think can distract him?" She asked. Before Blake vanished as she charged, while pulling her cleaver like sword off her back.

"Now Weiss, Yang, here's the plan…" Ruby said quietly.

Blake appeared behind Zommari, before she slashed her cleaver-like sword at his exposed back. But the Arrancar vanished, before the amber eyed girl felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Blake turned and saw Zommari behind her, holding a sword in her shoulder.

"…Fuck." Blake cursed, one of the few times in her life, as she held her bloodied shoulder. She pulled her sword apart, holding the thin pistol/katana in her left hand and the grey cleaver sheath sword in her right. Blake held the katana/pistol up and fired a shot at the Arrancar.

The Zommari Blake shot at vanished, as he appeared behind the black themed girl and slashed his Zanpaktuo at her body. But just as his blade cut into her body, it turned to ice. Blake appeared next to her ice clone. In the few seconds, Blake turned and slashed up with her cleaver blade, right at Zommari's arm. As he held onto his sword, that was trapped inside the ice clone.

Zommari tried to Sonido away, but couldn't when he felt a tremendous gravitational force on him. He looked down and noticed a spinning glyph under him. Before a he felt a blinding pain in his arm, as Blake cut it off. He then felt a tremendous force hit him in the side of the head, as Yang slammed her armored encased fist into the side of his head, sending the Arrancar flying.

While Zommari was flying, Ruby was running alongside him. She held her Sniper-Scythe, before she twisted herself and cut the Arrancar in half.

After a few seconds, the four were looking at the corpse with a varying looks. "Um…I have to say. This was pretty damn easy." Yang commented unsure, as she looked at the other three, before she gave Blake a sheepish look. Since the black themed girl had a bloodied shoulder.

"I hate to agree but, I was excepting a bit more." Weiss informed. "With the power boost Ichigo got from the Yami Arrancar. I thought the ones higher than him would be twice if not, three times harder." She admitted.

"Same here." Ruby agreed. "I mean that guy's skin was pretty hard to cut through, but this guy's was nothing." She muttered.

Blake narrowed her eyes slightly, as she held her shoulder. "Even I have to say that even with the wound I have. This wasn't very difficult." The amber eyed girl commented as she looked down.

"Well whatever, less work for us." Yang said with a shrug and a smirk.

"You guys thinking that if we let this guy release his Zanpaktuo, he might have been a challenge?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"Only an idiot would let their opponent reach the height of their power." Weiss said with crossed arms. Blake silently agreed to that one.

"Are you guys done too?" Candice asked, as she walked up to the four. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang turned around and saw four people behind them. It was Bambietta, Candice and Giselle. But the fourth one got the fours' attention. It was the effeminate male Arrancar, except he had reddish skin.

"Oh my, you really fucked this guy up!" Giselle said with a smile, as she looked at the two halves of the man. She looked up and notice Blake was holding her wounded shoulder. "I can heal that, if you want me to?" Giselle asked curiously.

"Sure…" Blake said unsure, as she let go of her wound.

"Really? You mean it!?" Giselle asked with sparkly eyes.

"…No, I'd rather bleed out." Blake said with dry sarcasm Ichigo uses.

"Aw, there's no need to be that way." The Zombie Quincy said, before she reached out and touched Blake's shoulder. Giselle scooped some of Blake's blood and moved towards the wound, before she swiped her hand over the wound and it vanished.

"W-what did you do?" Blake asked in surprise, as the pain vanished.

"Oh, I just used the cells from your blood to coagulate the wound, before I reanimated the dead cells from the cut. The cells were reanimated, used my Reiatsu to jump start the cellular division process in your shoulder to heal the wound." Giselle said with a shrug.

"I have no idea what hell you just said." Yang admitted.

"You aren't the only one." Bambietta muttered. But there was a difference. Yang didn't understand because she didn't care, Bambietta just wasn't that smart.

Giselle just looked from the group of girls, down to the dismembered Arrancar. She knelt down and began to put it back together.

"I find it a bit strange the Shinigami haven't arrived yet." Blake commented.

Ichigo stood in a large clearing, as he stared down against Grimmjow. "AHAAAA" A voice sounded, before Ichigo was tackled. He felt something messing with his hair. "AAAAAH…" Wonderweiss sounded, as he looked at Ichigo's orange hair.

"Dude, get off me!" Ichigo yelled, as he put his hand on the blond kid's face and pushed him off.

"Wonder….Wonderweiss….Ahhh…" Wonderweiss sounded, as he looked around in wonder.

"Get in your Shinigami form." Grimmjow said with a scowl, he wanted to fight someone at full power.

"I'm already in it." Ichigo said as he reached back and pulled his Hollow Zangetsu off his back, causing the black ribbons to disperse. During this Quincy Holy Training, he bridged the gap between his human body and his soul body. Even if he tried to have his soul leave his body, it wouldn't work. It's the same reason why when a Quincys don't become Shinigami when they die, excluding Yhwach absorbing there power. It's because their soul is destroyed when they leave their body. If Ichigo tried to use the Shinigami badge on Uryū or himself, they could theoretically die.

Several pluses about the merger though were Ichigo didn't have to leave his body behind, leaving him wide open to attack. He didn't have to take a few minutes to eject his body. And he had access to all his powers, no matter what.

"Hm, whatever." Grimmjow replied, as he rolled his neck to the side. "I hope you're ready to die." The Blue haired Arrancar said.

"Now that's my line." Ichigo said with a smirk while he pulled the trench knife-like blade from his side. He held the Hollow Zangetsu in his left hand and the Quincy Zangetsu in his right hand. "A question though, what happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I thought I could kick your ass with one hand behind my back, so I got rid of it." Grimmjow replied easily.

"…Lie all you want." Ichigo said with a scowl, as he tightened his grip around his Zanpaktuo. In an instant Ichigo was surrounded by a pillar of black and crimson Reiatsu, before two thin blades swiped the energy away. Ichigo's outfit and two weapons changed.

In his right hand Ichigo held a black daitō blade. The guard of the hilt had four prongs in the shape of manji, with several chain links dangling from the hilt. In Ichigo's left hand he held a blade as long as his Shikai blade. It was curved near the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword.

Ichigo's outfit changed to black open shihakushō, with a white undershirt. It was held together by three 'X' shaped marks, and it ended in a number of coattails. Ichigo had black gloves. Both of them with 'X' shaped markings, along with 'X' shaped markings on his forearms.

"I've already seen your Bankai, you can't win with that." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ichigo just looked at him uncaringly, as he tossed the Quincy Tensa Zangetsu up and began to spin it by the chain link. "You really think that? I mean, I can see the scars my Zangetsus left on your sorry ass." He commented, as he spun the Quincy Zangetsu.

Grimmjow scowled at that one. "Why do you want to fight me?" Ichigo asked curiously. "I have never met you before, so what's with the animosity?" The orange haired teen asked. He was actually really curious about that.

"Why…Why?!" Grimmjow yelled. "At first, it was just for fun. You were a Shinigami, I was a hollow! But, when we fought…" The Blue haired said angrily. "When we fought…it was how you looked that pissed me off!" He said with a glare.

"How I look?" Ichigo asked unsure. "Was it the hair? You have blue hair, you can't talk about that." He said dryly.

"No! You look like them! You look like Aizen! You look like Yami! Starrk! Barraggan! Nelliel! Tier! Ulquiorra! Nnoitra!" Grimmjow yelled. "You all have that same look! You all have the same eyes! No matter how much I kill! How much I slaughter or move up in the ranks! You think you're fuckin' stronger than me! I can't fuckin' stand it!" The Arrancar raved angrily.

Ichigo looked down slightly. He really didn't think it was because of that. He could respect Grimmjow's reasoning. He didn't want to be seen as a weakling. Ichigo remembered times were he felt weak and powerless. Like when his mother died because of him, or when Aizen hurt Ruby.

"If doesn't matter what you are to me." Grimmjow informed. "If anyone looks at me like that, I will smash you all into oblivion!" He announced, before he vanished in Sonido.

Ichigo stopped spinning his Quincy Tensa Zangetsu, before he turned and blocked Grimmjow's sword with his own. The sound of metal grinding on metal echoed, as Ichigo and Grimmjow held their Zanpaktuos' against the others.

While the blades were clashing, Ichigo scowled. "**Getsuga Tenshō**(_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)" The orange haired teen said, before a wave of black and red Spiritual Energy engulfed Grimmjow.

The Reiatsu dissipated, revealing a blood covered Grimmjow. "There it is! That look!" the Blue haired Arrancar yelled, as he held up his one hand. His fist was formed a red orb. "Survive this! Asshole!" Grimmjow said, before he fired his Cero at the hybrid.

The Large red Cero lite up the entire area, as it seemed to destroy most of the area. The Cero dissipated, revealing Ichigo was standing perfectly fine with his hand outstretched, as his body steamed slightly.

Ichigo held both his Tensa Zangetsus before he vanished in high speeds. The teen appeared behind the blue haired Arrancar and slashed, before he vanished and appeared somewhere else and slashed. Each time Ichigo did that he left an afterimage-like clone, but Grimmjow was able to evade or block the attack.

When Ichigo appeared in front of Grimmjow to attack, the Arrancar had a Cero ready to fire. The orange haired teen quickly crossed his Tensa Zangetsu blades, before Grimmjow fired the Cero point blank.

The intense energy from such a close range was actually able to wound Ichigo this time, as some cuts formed on his arms. Ichigo scowled, as he flipped his Quincy Tensa Zangetsu and held it in a reverse grip. The orange haired teen charged forward as he slashed down with his Hollow Tensa Zangetsu, only for Grimmjow to block with his Zanpaktuo. Ichigo ducked and turned, as he swiped the Quincy Tensa Zangetsu at Grimmjow's abdomen. "**Getsuga Tenshō**(_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)" The orange haired teen muttered, before a wave of black and red Reiatsu fired from his blade and colluded with the Arrancar.

While Grimmjow was still inside the turbulent Reiatsu, Ichigo put the two blades together and slashed up. "**Getsuga Tenshō**(_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)" He said darkly, as he fired to Crescent waves of Reiatsu.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Grimmjow sounded with a pant, as the black and red energy dissipated, revealing he was covered in his own blood and several medium sized gashes. "Tch, idiot." He muttered, as he put his palm on his bloodied chest, before he leveled it at the hybrid.

A Blue electric-type energy formed around Grimmjow's palm, as a blue orb formed. "**Gran Rey Cero(**_Royal Hollow Flash_)!" Grimmjow yelled, before he fired the blue enhanced Cero, that seemed to distort the air as it traveled.

"Ahhh Wonder….Weiss…" Wonderweiss sounded in amazement, as he watched the battle.

Before Ichigo could react, the Gran Rey Cero hit him. Engulfing him in a gigantic blue explosion, that explosion shook most of the surrounding city. Grimmjow smirked when he saw two thin black swords fly out of the blue spiritual energy.

Grimmjow's smirk turned to a scowl when the blue energy turned to a deep crimson. The Blue energy exploded back, as the crimson energy expanded. The figure that stood in the center of the crimson spiritual energy caused Grimmjow to take a step back.

It was Ichigo, something was different. He had a mask, or but was more like a helmet. It looked like a skull helmet that had two black vertical stripes on one half of the mask, white were interrupted by two large eye-holes and jaw of the mask, it also had two jagged bull-like horns.

"**_To force me to use my Mask." _**Ichigo muttered, with his voice sounding echoey. "**_Let me show you…"_** He began, as he leaned forward. "**_…What a real Cero is." _**He said.

Grimmjow was still in shock. '_Is he a Hollow? What the fuck did he do the past few weeks? Wait…Is that…' _He thought, before his eyes went wide as a large crimson orb formed in between the horns of the mask.

"**_AHH!" _**Ichigo sounded, as he fired the crimson Cero. Grimmjow was engulfed in a pillar of crimson Red energy. The hollowfied Ichigo tilted his head, before he held his hands out. The two Tensa Zangetsus that were on the opposite sides of the area shook, before they flew back to the orange haired hybrid.

"G…Grind…**Pantera(**_Panther)" _Ichigo heard a voice force out heavily, before he felt a Grimmjow's power elevate to new lengths.

Ichigo turned and looked at Grimmjow, as he put his Tensa Zangetsu blades on his back. Grimmjow's appearance had changed. His teeth had become jagged and sharp, his hand turned to a black claw, and his feet had become black clawed paws. He had a tail. His hair had become very long, with the marking around his eyes enlarging and extending to the tips of his ears, which had become cat-like. And his clothing had become a form-fitting segmented armor.

"…**_So we're going to fight like monsters, eh?" _**Ichigo muttered, as he clenched his fist and then flexed his fingers, causing black claws to come out of his nails.

"It doesn't matter to me." Grimmjow replied.

"Ohh….AAAHH…" Wonderweiss sounded, as the demonic feline and the demonic…demon faced each other.

"This is getting fun!" Grimmjow announced, before he charged.

"**_Hmm…" _**Ichigo sounded, as he charged too.

Grimmjow jumped and tried to kick the hollowfied teen. But Ichigo was faster and jumped higher, before he punched the Hollow in the face. When Grimmjow was sent to the ground, he put his hands behind him and kicked himself back up, breaking some of the ground.

Ichigo prepared, as Grimmjow turned and tried to kick the teen in the chest. But Ichigo grabbed onto the foot, causing the ground to crack. Just as Ichigo let go, Grimmjow jumped and kicked again, but the orange haired teen hit the Arrancar's calf and re-directed it.

Grimmjow brought his elbow up, as Ichigo tried to punch him. The Arrancar jumped up and twisted himself as he slammed his heel down on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo grabbed onto the extended foot, before he slammed Grimmjow into the ground, before he lifted him up again and slammed him into the ground.

Ichigo began to spin, before he threw Grimmjow. The Arrancar tore up a lot of ground, before he collided with a large boulder.

The blue haired Arrancar pushed himself, before he looked around. He noticed Ichigo was standing on top of large boulder piece, looking at him. "**_Give it up, Grimmjow." _**Ichigo said sadly.

"Shut up, I'll beat you!?" Grimmjow yelled.

"**_No you can't." _**Ichigo replied angrily, as dropped off the boulder and grabbed onto it, before he threw it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow punched through the boulder, but Ichigo was already in front of him. The orange haired teen ducked down, before he moved behind Grimmjow, as he grabbed onto his waist. Ichigo lifted the Arrancar up, before he slammed him down into the ground. The immense force created a decent sized crater in the ground.

Before Grimmjow could react, Ichigo straddled the man's chest and reared his fist back. The hollowfied teen slammed his fist into the Arrancar's chest, creating a slight shockwave, as the crater get deeper. Ichigo hit the blue haired man a few more times, each time making the crater deeper followed by a shockwave.

"Hah…Hah…" Grimmjow sounded, before he hacked up blood. "Like I'd lose... like I'd... there's no way... no way I'd lose to someone like you!" He yelled, before he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, as Ichigo pinned him down with his Quincy Tense Zangetsu.

"**_You and I are a lot alike, Grimmjow." _**Ichigo informed, as he stood next to the pinned Arrancar, and knelt down forcing his Hollow Skull like mask to be a foot from Grimmjow's face. "**_We both know the difference between the King and its horse." _**He said.

"Wha?" Grimmjow sounded.

**_"Come on, you know. Instinct!" _**Ichigo answered. "**_We both know that In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies!" _**The Orange haired teen raved, similar to White Zangetsu. "**_But you…" _**The Hollowfied Ichigo said, as he tightened his grip around the Quincy Tensa Zangetsu.

"**_But you are weaker than me. I don't think you're weak, I'm not underestimating you." _**Ichigo said. "…**_Because you are at your peak! You're most powerful form! I on the other hand, am not." _**He informed, getting wide eyes from Grimmjow. And Ichigo was telling the truth, he had yet to use Vollständig. "**_I don't think you're weak, you are indeed a powerful person, but…to me. You're power doesn't compare and I…" _**The hybrid began, as he stood back up.

"…**_You say you want to be King. But I'm not gonna have it, Grimmjow. I don't know about you, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get killed with him." _**Ichigo informed. "**_You're weaker than me, so why should you be my King?" _**He asked as he pulled his sword out of Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow looked down as he lay in the ground covered in blood. "Are you…are you going to kill me?" the blue haired Arrancar asked with a scowl, as his Resurrection sealed itself.

"**_If I didn't you'd take it as an insult, wouldn't you?" _**Ichigo asked sarcastically. "**_But…" _**He said with a sigh, as he put the Quincy Tensa Zangetsu on his back. "**_When I look at you, I see a King who's been dethroned. That was cast out." _**The hybrid commented, as his Skull helmet shattered to dust. "At the risk of sounding like a total pussy, I'm not going to kill you. Not out of a form of pity." Ichigo informed.

"W-why?" Grimmjow forced out, as blood came out of his mouth.

"Because I want you to be a King, not my king obviously, I'd kick your ass." Ichigo said dryly. Grimmjow scowled as he glanced off. "…Look, I know you were kind of a dick when we first met. But I will admit I was arrogant when we fought. And if I have to, I will say that you have pushed me. This was the first time I've ever used my mask in battle." He informed, meaning the first time he used it outside of training.

Grimmjow just scowled. "Look, you can pout like a little girl." Ichigo commented with an eye roll. "Or you can stand down and place your weapon by your side. It's our war; you and I don't have to be enemies. We both share a common one, aren't I right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Tch." The Blue harried Arrancar sounded.

"You want Aizen dead as much as I do." Ichigo said with a shrug. "I figure if I want to kick this asshole off his giant ass throne. I might need a bit of help…don't you agree?" He asked dryly. Grimmjow silently agreed with that one. "Then when Aizen is dead, you and I can be the Kings." The Hybrid informed.

"Two kings? There's no such thing, that's bullshit!" Grimmjow forced out.

"Have you never heard of a Diarchy?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. "A form of Government that is run by two Kings, the same Government the Spartans and Rome had." He stated with a shrug. Grimmjow just glared at nothing. "I'm just saying. You and I are a lot like in some aspects. I'm just thinking if we work together, shit will get done." He admitted uncaringly.

Grimmjow scowled. "Why would you want me to be a King with you?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "What's to say you don't try to kill me?!" He demanded.

Ichigo just looked at him blankly. "Um…you do realize that I could just kill you right now?" He asked dryly.

"…fuck…" Grimmjow sounded, realizing how stupid his question was.

"I just think you and I got off on the wrong foot." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"So it's either I work with you and go against 'Aizen the asshole' and possibly become King. Or you kill me." Grimmjow said rudely. "No fucking shit, I'll take the first one!" He replied.

"Huh, really?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Fuck yes!" Grimmjow yelled, as he slowly sat up, allowing him to see he was covered in his own blood.

Ichigo and Grimmjow froze when they felt a large spiritual pressure appear. "My, such a unique variable in a war, and yet Soul Society hasn't grasped onto it like a life line. It would seem Soul Society is no longer competent." A dispassionate female voice commented.

Ichigo turned around and saw a black void open up, before a figure walked out of it. It was a woman with a dark gothic appearance. She was slightly below average height, with messy black hair that went to her shoulders, green eyes with cat-like slits. She had teal lines that descended from the lower parts of her eyes, looking like tear marks. She had the remainders of a hollow mask on the top left side of her head, looking like a broken horned helmet.

"…I find it strange that the Shinigami wouldn't jump at the chance to have a unique asset in their gasp." The woman said dispassionately, with her hands in her pockets.

"You're that chick from before. You were with that Yami guy." Ichigo muttered, as he reached back for his Tensa Zangetsus, before he felt that they were in their Shikai states.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow spat out. "What do you want, you Emo bitch?" He demanded.

"Grimmjow, with those wounds you'll surely die within the half hour." Ulquiorra commented uncaringly, before she looked at the orange haired teen. "I have no business with you Grimmjow, but you boy." She informed.

"I have a name." Ichigo muttered, as he pulled his Hollow Zangetsu off his back.

Ulquiorra raised her eye brow for a second, before she looked entirely unimpressed, as she walked towards him. "You will come with me, boy." She stated.

"Fuc…" Ichigo began.

"Don't talk. You will say 'Yes' reply any other way, I won't kill you." Ulquiorra said, confusing the hybrid. "I will kill your 'friends'." She informed, saying 'friend' with a slight sarcasm.

Ichigo glared, as he readied to fight. "You are probably thing 'I will stop you' am I correct in that assumption?" Ulquiorra asked rhetorically. "The very fact is you can't. You exerted yourself to much on Grimmjow. If you did attempt to fight me, you'd collapse at my very feet." She informed. "I'm sure you must realize the plight you are in." She stated.

The orange haired teen scowled. He was burning on the inside, it was the first time he used his Mask after the completing the Holy Training. Along with the fact he used Bankai too. His body used to it yet, if he did try to fight an enemy he knew nothing about, on their terms, he'd surly die. Ichigo wasn't that stupid. There was also the fact he fought Grimmjow, who was one handed, and he still had to use Bankai and his Mask.

Ichigo slowly put his Zangetsu blade on his back. "Do not ask anything, do not say anything. You have no rights to anything." Ulquiorra informed. "The only thing you have grasping in your hands, is the string connecting you to the guillotine over your 'friends' throats." She said dispassionately. "Understand this, boy. This isn't a negotiation, it's as order." She stated.

The sound of coughing echoed, as Grimmjow tried to get the blood out of his lunges. He glared at Ulquiorra. Ichigo himself was gritting his teeth as he glared. "Aizen-sama desires your ability. I've been tasked to bring you back unharmed. I will only say it once more. Come with me, boy." She said.

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, then back to Ulquiorra. "What about him?" He asked.

"He will die." She replied uncaringly. Ichigo looked down in thought, before he looked at her.

"Fine…" Ichigo muttered with a scowl.

"I will give you twelve hours, during that time. To give your farewell to one person…" She began.

"Alright." The orange haired teen said interrupting her. Ichigo turned around and knelt down in to Grimmjow, using his back to block the view of Ulquiorra. "…Grimmjow, find the girls I was with. Have them…wait they'll kill you if I'm not there. Okay when you meet them. Say 'Blake, un block the other three' then say 'Ichigo said, have Giselle patch me up without zombiefing, and then take me to Orihime' they'll understand." Ichigo said quietly, so the other Arrancar wouldn't hear. "…They will heal you to peak perfection." He informed.

"…And if they ask the hell happened to you?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"Tell them I'm pulling a Loki." Ichigo replied, before he put his hand on Grimmjow's chest and forced a little bit of his own Reiatsu into the Hollow. "That should be enough, Bye." He said, before he turned around and looked at the pale Arrancar.

Ulquiorra looked slightly annoyed, but she couldn't force on who he said good bye to. That would seem suspicious. Ichigo's outfit changed back to normal, as his Bankai fully dissipated.

The orange haired teen looked at Ulquiorra before he walked into the Garganta without a word. '_Let's see the damage I can do inside their 'secret' base.' _Ichigo thought with a smirk. Ulquiorra just turned around and walked into the black void with the teen, as the Garganta closed.

Ichigo glanced around the black void, before he started to hum. Ulquiorra scowled as she glanced to her side, before she kept walking. "I will hide myself below. I'll be what you wanted." Ichigo said quietly, as he walked through the void. "Kept inside I won't let go. Until I burn beyond control." He mumbled.

"Do not speak, boy." Ulquiorra repeated.

Ichigo his head to the side and gave her a look. "It's called signing, lady." He informed.

"If I have to repeat myself, I will remove your tongue from your mouth." She informed apathetically.

'_Geez, take a chill pill.' _Ichigo thought dryly.

Grimmjow panted, as he looked around. He found his sealed Zanpaktuo, before he began to use it to pull himself out of the crater he was in. "Fuckin' Ulquiorra, fuckin' Aizen! Fuck 'em, I show…we'll show those assholes." Grimmjow declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late Update. <strong>

** Ohhh, Ichigo turned Grimmjow against Aizen, what wonderful things might happen. It's a change of pace I guess. **

** For those of you that don't know Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY, passed away. And even if a I didn't personally know him. I loved his work and a I hope he's in whatever afterlife he believed in.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own RWBY, Bleach or Highschool Dxd

On the other side of the city, several bloodied Shinigami stood panting. Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji stood a few meters from another group. The group consisted of Harribel and her Fraccion, they looked far less haggard.

Before the Shinigami could attack again, a black void opened up above the group. With a single figure leaving it, Ulquiorra looked down at the Shinigami before she looked at the Arrancar. "The Mission is complete, we're going back." She informed, before the Shinigami could react the Arrancar vanished in static.

Harribel gave a glance at Ulquiorra as she entered the Garganta, while her Fraccion wasn't as kind. "What's your problem, Emo bitch!" Apacci snapped, as she looked at the Arrancar.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra sounded, before she turned around and began to walk.

"Ahhh….Wonderweiss…." Wonderweiss said, as he held onto Ichigo's back and messed with his orange hair.

"No, just Weiss." Ichigo corrected.

"Wonder…Weiss…" The boy Arrancar said again.

"No! Weiss!" He said in frustration. "She's yay tall, white hair, off center pony tail!" Ichigo announced.

"AAAAh, Wonderweiss." Wonderweiss said in awe.

"No it's Wonderweiss." The hybrid said, before he blinked. "You have me saying it now!" He informed angrily.

"Wonderweiss?" The boy said again.

"How about…" Ichigo began. "…Wonder Waffle?" He asked.

Wonderweiss tilted his head. "Aaaaa, Wonder…Waffle?" He repeated.

"Yes, the Wonder Waffle." He said with a sigh. "It's like a gun…but shoots lightning. Badass, aren't I right?" Ichigo asked.

"Wonder….Waffle…Wonder…Weiss…" Wonderweiss mumbled to himself.

Ulquiorra frowned slightly. "Haven't I explicitly instructed for you not to talk?" She asked.

Ichigo glanced up, like he was thinking, before he smirked. "That's a trick question, isn't it?" He replied, before he noticed the Arrancar was reaching for her sword. "Eh, eh, eh, these lips, sealing now." Ichigo informed as he closed his mouth.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Apacci asked rudely, as she looked at Ichigo.

"…The Mission…" Ulquiorra answered, knowing the girl would never shut up.

"We fought Shinigami, for a boy?" Harribel asked as she looked at the pale Arrancar.

"Yes." She replied.

"What? He doesn't even look that impressive! He's a human! Why the hell did we risk our lives for him!?" Apacci demanded.

"Are you questioning Aizen-sama's order?" Ulquiorra asked, as she cast a glance at the girl. Before any fights could start, Ichigo interrupted them.

"I wonder…If I stop using Hirenkyaku and I fall into the void. Will I die or go into some random universe?" Ichigo asked out loud. "…A universe where Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are on a team, in a world that has monsters similar to Hollows. And Agent Washington, Caboose and Tex are their teachers." He added.

"Wonder…Weiss." Wonderweiss mumbled.

Ulquiorra chose to ignore that comment, as she kept walking with Ichigo following her.

"I'm amazed at your inept ability at chasing the cute boys away." Sung-sun commented, getting an animated reaction from Apacci.

In the forest Grimmjow slowly pushed himself forward, before he arrived in clearing. "God damn it, where the fuck are these girls?!" He demanded, before he froze when he felt several blades touching him.

"Where is Ichigo?" Blake asked coolly, as she held her cleaver-like blade to Grimmjow's throat.

"Fuck, what the hell was I supposed to say?" Grimmjow said to himself. "Ichigo told me to tell someone named Blake…" He began, getting a narrowed eyed look from the black themed girl. "He said um…Blake, un-block the other three." The Blue haired Arrancar recited.

"Wait…" Weiss said with narrowed eyes, before she looked at Blake. "…You blocked us?!" She demanded.

Blake looked down, before she nodded. "Why would you do that?" Yang asked, as she looked at the amber eyed girl. Blake closed her eyes, before she opened them. Ruby, Weiss and Yang blushed when their connection with Ichigo re-opened. They saw everything that happened between Ichigo and Blake.

"Okay uh…Hah…Um Ichigo also said 'Have Giselle patch me up without zombiefying me…and take me to Orihime to heal me' whatever the hell that means." Grimmjow said, as he fell to his knees when his wounds got worse.

Giselle looked at the group, before she walked up to the wounded Arrancar. "Was it Ichi-kun that kicked your ass?" She asked with a dopey smile.

"…Blood loss…" Grimmjow muttered, as he laid on his back.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang shared a look. "Can you heal him?" Ruby asked with big silver eyes.

"Oh how can I say no to such a cute face?!" Giselle said animatedly, before she knelt down towards Grimmjow. While The Zombie Quincy began healing the blue haired Arrancar, Blake looked at Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"So you guys know…" Blake said sadly.

"Know what?!" Bambietta demanded rudely, interjecting in the conversation.

"Ichigo and I…" Blake began, before she shifted uncomfortably. Yang put an arm around the amber eyed girl's shoulder, before she narrowed her eyes at Bambietta.

"They had sex." Yang informed.

"Wait!/Huh?/ What?" Bambietta, Giselle and Candice said at the same time.

Blake's bow started to droop down to the sides. "…Yes…" She admitted, she wasn't ashamed, she just didn't want anyone upset. Blake waited…but nothing happened. She looked up and saw Bambietta was frozen in anger, Candice seemed apathetic and Giselle had a pouty face.

The Black Themed girl looked at her fellow Zanpaktuo spirits. "Y-you guys aren't upset?" Blake said in surprise.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why would we be upset?" She asked curiously. "I mean, it was going to happen eventually." She informed. "And you were the one that confessed first." The blondie said with a shrug. "So as when I look at it. It's alright, so I don't mind. But…Next time, it's my turn." Yang informed with a teasing smirk.

Blake looked from Yang to Ruby. The silver eyed girl rubbed her eyes as she sniffed slightly. "I-I-I'm happy, f-for you…" Ruby forced out. "…I just…I just…" She began, as her lip started quivering and her eyes started watering.

"Oh there, there." Yang said soothingly, as she hugged her sister. Ruby buried her face in the blonde's chest.

"It's just…J-just m-making l-l-love is-is the closes form of l-l-love!" Ruby cried out. "A-and h-he didn't c-c-choose me!" She said into Yang's chest. Blake looked down sadly, as her bow was sagging to the sides. Yang pat Ruby's back, before she gave black themed girl a look that said 'I don't blame you'.

Blake looked at Weiss, to see the white haired girl was scowling with her arms crossed. "I am not the boss of you. I can't control what you can or cannot do. Though I can be upset at the decisions you make." Weiss said causing the amber eyed girl to look down. "…But, I can't judge you on your decisions, because I know I would make the same ones." She informed as she put her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You girls are breaking my damn heart." Grimmjow said sarcastically as he stood up. "But, there's shit that needs to get done." He informed, as he stood up and looked down. Most of the giant cuts on his body were gone or sealed.

"No!" Bambietta interjected. "Why the hell did you have sex with Ichigo?!" She demanded.

"That's disgusting, why the hell would I ever do that?" Grimmjow asked with a scowl.

"Not you bone-mouth, I'm talking to kitty-cat." Bambietta replied, as she looked at Blake.

"…Bone-mouth…" Grimmjow muttered. "…Kitty-cat?" He asked. That name could apply to him in some instances.

"Because I love him." Blake informed with narrowed eyes, she didn't care about the Sternritter girls' feelings, only Ruby's, Weiss' and Yang's. "Which isn't what I can say for you." She added.

"Uck! The nerve you have bitch!" Bambietta snapped out.

"You are attracted to Ichigo, you don't love him." Blake informed. "As far as I care, your emotions are nothing to me." She said coolly.

"Gr…" Bambietta sounded, as she gritted her teeth. "We're leaving!" She said, as she turned around and grabbed the back of Giselle's shirt.

"B-but I wanna know what happened to Ichi-kun!" Giselle said with watery eyes.

"Shut up! We'll find out by ourselves!" Bambietta declared as she dragged the Zombie Quincy.

Candice looked at the two Quincys, before she looked back at the others. "I'm sorry about her, she might calm down….Um, please keep my updated." The green haired Quincy said, before she followed the Explosive Quincy.

'_What the Fucking Hell are you into, Kurosaki?' _Grimmjow thought weirded out by what he just saw.

"Off of the subject of Ichigo and myself, where is he?" Blake asked with a scowl, as she looked at Grimmjow.

"He was taken by Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was kidnapped!" Blake said with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." the blue haired Arrancar admitted, getting narrowed eyes from all the girls.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Yang questioned with crossed arms.

"Well after our fight, with Ichigo barely winnin'. Beginners luck I might add." Grimmjow commented rudely. "We talked a bit, reached an understandin'." He informed. "Then Ulquiorra came, threatened to kill you guys if he didn't come with her. So we willingly went with the emo bitch to save your asses." The blue haired Arrancar informed with a shrug, as he put his one hand in his pocket.

"Wait…Her?" Yang asked, before she sighed as she face palmed with Blake following her action.

"Why should we believe a word you say?!" Weiss demanded, with narrowed eyes, as she put her hand on her hip. "If I remember correctly, and a usually am correct. You were our enemy! For all we know. You could be lying, ready to stab us in the back when they are turned!" She said forcefully.

"Look Ice Queen, I don't really care what you think." Grimmjow replied rudely. "I just told you what he told me. And get me fucking healed already, whatever that weirdo did didn't work completely." He insisted.

Weiss looked entirely suspicious, along with Blake. "Sure." Ruby said, as she fished rubbing her eyes.

"But Ruby this…this degenerate is the reason Ichigo is gone in the first place!" Weiss argued, as she gave Grimmjow a chilling glare. "Why should we trust this thing?!" She questioned.

"Weiss, if Ichigo trusts him to help us, then so do I." Ruby informed easily.

"Ichigo trusts anyone who's on his good side!" Weiss shot back.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one." Blake interjected. "We have no idea who you are, and what your motivation for working with Ichigo is." She stated suspiciously. "In fact all we know is. You want to become a King. That reason alone should be enough to distrust you." The amber eyed girl informed.

"Fine, whatever fuck you guys!" Grimmjow yelled as he began to limp in the other direction. "I'll find this Orihime chick and she'll heal me. Then I will go to Hueco Mundo and help my Fri…Acquaint…My Partner, no homo!" He said, as he began to push himself forward.

Yang looked at the three arguing friends, with Ruby giving a cute crossed armed glare at Blake and Weiss. "Guys, I agree with Ruby and Ichigo. If Grimmjow is offering help, we'd be stupid to ignore it." She said, before she walked over the blue haired Arrancar. "Let me help you big boy." Yang said teasingly, as she pulled Grimmjow's only arm over her shoulder to support him.

"I don't need your help!" Grimmjow snapped.

"I said…" Yang began with closed eyes, before opened them, revealing glowing blood red eyes. "…Let me help you." She said, as she began to give off a flame-like aura, with her hair flickering. Before Grimmjow could react, Yang kicked out his leg and supported his weight. "There that wasn't so hard." The blonde said nonchalantly.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby said surprised by her sister's actions.

"What?" Yang replied innocently.

"I don't need your damn help!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Aww, he's adorable." Yang said teasingly. "You two coming?!" She asked loudly, as she and Ruby lead Grimmjow back to their spot.

After a few minutes of walking, with Yang helping Grimmjow, the five arrived back at their training spot.

"MRREOWW!" The group heard a loud drawn out growl.

In front of them was a Koneko. But she wasn't the apathetic girl the group was used to. She had her two white cat ears out, but that were backwards almost flat against her head. Koneko's pupils were constricted to the point that they looked like two lines. Her tail was out, and it was thrashing back and forth.

Koneko's eyed were focused on Grimmjow, as she continued to give a long drawn out growl. The type of growling you hear when a cat is pissed.

"Koneko…" Ruby said, as she reached out, only for the white haired Neko to hiss at her. The silver eyed girl quickly pulled her hand back.

"What did you do to him?!" Koneko demanded angrily, as she crouched down and looked at Grimmjow. "I can't feel him anywhere! But his scent is on you! Where is he!?" She interrogated, as she prepared to attack.

"Koneko, calm down." Yang voiced, only for the Neko to glare at her. "…Geez, talk about a Cat-astrophe." She mumbled.

Blake gave Yang an unamused look, before she looked at the angry Koneko. "Calm down, you're embarrassing Ichigo, yourself and me, for how you're acting." She said coolly.

"Damn Blake, tell us what you really think." Yang said sarcastically, at how cold Blake's statement was.

"It's the truth. Grimmjow supposedly knows where Ichigo is and where he's being held." The amber eyed girl replied.

"Oh, for whatever reason I'm remembering this…" Grimmjow interrupted. "…Ichigo also said he was pulling a Loki, whatever the fuck that means." He informed.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all blinked a few times. "…Really?" Yang asked.

"I have no idea what the hell that's supposed to mean, but yeah." Grimmjow answered with a shrug.

"So he easily went with the enemy to sabotage them and feed us information on the inside." Blake muttered, before she looked at Grimmjow. "Just because we have the same objectives, it does not mean I trust you." She said with narrowed eyes. "In fact, I'd say that I don't remotely like you, and you probably don't like me." The black themed girl said.

"I wouldn't say that. I like you a lot." Grimmjow said sarcastically, to make the girl seem like a bitch.

"…Funny." Blake said coolly, before she looked at Koneko. "…Are you prepared to help us save Ichigo?" She asked seriously.

The white haired girl's cat ears receded back into her head, as she stood up with her tail vanishing. Koneko's expression changed back to its usual scowling/apathetic form. She closed her eyes and composed herself, before she nodded. "…I want to help Ichigo." She admitted quietly.

"Pfft…" Yang sounded, as she looked at everyone. "So two quiet cats, an Ice princess, a cute girl with a red hood, a untrustworthy King and of course the beautiful me, want to attack a fully guarded fortress…is there a punchline to this joke?" She asked curiously, but there was a joking undertone. She knew how serious this was, but didn't want everyone to be over stressed off the back.

"Ugh, aren't you just a bottle of laughs." Weiss insulted, as she crossed her arms. She was already upset about learning Ichigo and Blake copulated; now her wielder is in enemy territory. She was really irritable now.

"Come on guys, let's go to Orihime, and have her help Grimmjow. After that, we'll think of a way to save Ichigo." Ruby said seriously, taking charge of the situation.

"Hmph…" Blake sounded, she still didn't trust Grimmjow. But she would put up with his presence, if it meant helping her wielder.

Koneko looked at the four Zanpaktuo spirits, before she walked up to Grimmjow. "…If you betray us…I will crush you." She threatened with a deadpan.

"When you're as big as me…you give it your best shot." Grimmjow replied with a smirk. If he were honest, he thought she was cool.

**-Hueco Mundo **

"Geez, what the fuck is with this guy?" Ichigo muttered with a scowl on his face. In front of him was a gigantic throne, with Aizen sitting on top. Standing next to him was Ulquiorra, who had a blank look on her face.

"Welcome…" Aizen said, as he rested his head on his knuckles. "To our castle of Las Noches." He informed, before he smirked. "It's been too long, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

"Eh, not long enough." He replied uncaringly. The Arrancar present looked shocked at Ichigo's blatant disrespect.

"Hmhmhm…Oh Ichigo, I would never underestimate the ignorance you possess." Aizen commented, before he began to exert some of his Spiritual Pressure.

"And I would never underestimate the question of which is bigger, your ego or this castle." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

Apacci, Sung-sun, and Mila Rose began to choke and fall to their knees, as Aizen's Spiritual Pressure increased.

"But I would say is this castle some form of compensation. I mean. Why would someone need a throne that big? Unless they fell a bit short under the belt." Ichigo added, before Harribel and Ulquiorra started to struggle to stand.

"I do believe this isn't an appropriate topic, in front of such lovely ladies." Aizen informed, with narrowed eyes, before the two Espada fell to their knees, while the three Fraccion were on the ground.

Ichigo smirked as he looked nonchalant, before Aizen noticed large cracks forming over the teen's skin. "Hmhmhm…This is going to be…so much fun." Ichigo said, with a smile similar to his Hollow's. He reached up to the cracks in his Reishi shell, and dragged his finger along it, causing it to mend.

"Oh I agree." Aizen replied with a slight smirk. "I apologize for such a quick pick up. But, I wanted to see some of your power. Would you be so kind as to show all of us?" He asked.

"You would?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow, before he put his hands in his pockets. "…Na, I'm not really feeling it." He said with a shrug.

Aizen continued to have his smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you correctly." He said, before his Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed, and a multitude of cracks form on Ichigo's Reishi shell. "Oh, I see…" The Rouge Shinigami said. "…I guess that girl…what was her name Ruby? That's right. I remember now. I fought her, Hmph, she was so easy to eliminate. I guess her strength was relative to yours." He taunted, and before any Arrancar and the hidden Gin and Tōsen could react, Ichigo was in front of Aizen.

The hybrid's palm was on Aizen's forehead, before he threw the man through his stone throne. While Aizen was flying through the air, Ichigo was right next to him. The teen glared at him with black and yellow eyes, before he grabbed the man by the ankle and threw him right through the giant stand of the throne.

Ichigo appeared right next to the downed man, before he reached down and grabbed Aizen from the back of his neck and lifted him up. The teen narrowed his eyes, as Aizen muttered under his breath, before Ichigo was thrown back by an over powered Kido spell.

The teen slowly stood up, and glared. Before Ulquiorra appeared by his side and held her sword up to his throat. "Move one more step, and I will remove your head from your body." She said emotionlessly.

"It's quite alright, Ulquiorra." Aizen said, as he brushed his white cloths off. Not ever affected by the attack. "It's only natural for someone of his…upbringing to be so violent." He commented with a smirk. Ulquiorra slowly pulled the blade back and sheathed it. "Now, I think that was a splendid display of your power." He informed, as he looked at Ichigo.

"Hmm, good move…" Ichigo muttered, as he looked at the Rouge Shinigami with black and yellow eyes. "But never be alone. I will kill you, I will mutilate your corpse and I will devour your soul." He said, before Aizen could comment, the teen continued. "I don't care who you are. I don't care what you want. If you want power, I can tell you I won't give you mine. But what do I know and what I do care about is simple. You harmed Ruby…Over the past few months I've been honing my skills, skills that will allow me to kill you." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. "It doesn't matter what you say, it doesn't matter what you give me, it doesn't matter where you go, and it doesn't matter what you do…I will find you were ever you hide. And I will Kill You." He informed, before he smirked as his eyes turned normal. "All I have to do…is wait." He added.

"Hmm…Good luck with that." Aizen replied, before he looked at Ulquiorra. "Take him to a room." He instructed, getting a nod from the pale woman.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said with a bow, before she walked away from the throne. "…Come." She ordered to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo glanced at Aizen, before he followed the woman. The two walked through a hallway. Ulquiorra had her hands in her pockets, with Ichigo having only one hand in his pocket. The teen looked at the melancholic looking woman. "So, Ulquiorra huh, that's a mouth full." He admitted.

"Aizen-sama gave me that name." She replied dispassionately.

"Hmph…'Aizen-sama'…" Ichigo said sarcastically, before he dragged his free hand along the white wall of the castle. "I have to admit, even if everything's pure white. It has a nice feel, despite this place being under Aizen's control." He commented.

Ulquiorra didn't comment, as she stared forward. She had no reason to comment or reply to his statement. She would only comment if something was directed towards her, anything else would be ignored.

Ichigo smirked as he glanced up. "…Oh, Death…" He said quietly. "Well I am Death, none can excel. I'll open the door to heaven or hell…" He sang slightly. Unknown to Ulquiorra, as Ichigo dragged his hand along the white wall, black and red vein-like markings formed on the wall, before it seeped into it.

**-Human World-**

"So, how exactly are we supposed to ask Orihime to heal Grimmjow?" Yang asked unsure, as she, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Grimmjow stood outside her apartment building.

"Well…we walk in and ask." Ruby replied, she didn't like Orihime sure, but she saw it was simple.

"I think she's referring to that fact that Shinigami live in her apartment." Blake said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are all Shinigami mooches?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes. "First Rukia rooms in Ichigo's house, and then she tries to do it again. Now a group of Shinigami is rooming with Orihime. Aren't the Shinigami like a powerful group? Can't they at least afford an apartment with their 'God' money?" She asked in snobbish tone, with a hand on her hip.

Grimmjow and Koneko gave the girl a weird look. "I have to agree with Ice Queen on this one." The blue haired Arrancar said with a scowl, before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's hurry this shit up. I don't sense any Shinigami in there. There all probably back in the forests from fighting the Third Espada." He commented.

"Then let's go!" Ruby announced, as she dramatically pointed at the apartment building, before she vanished in a cloud of rose petals. Yang smirked, before she casually walked after her little sister. Blake rolled her eyes, before she followed. Weiss scoffed and muttered several words of annoyances, as she walked side-by-side with Blake.

Grimmjow looked at the four girls unsure. '_These girls are fucking weird.' _He thought, before he glanced at Koneko. "And you're with these chicks?" He asked.

"…It's best to ignore most of that they say…It helps." Koneko said quietly.

"Huh, fucking genius." Grimmjow muttered, before he went with the girls to heal his arm.

After a few minutes the six were standing in front of a door. Grimmjow had his hand in his pocket, as was scowling off at nothing. Weiss wasn't to kind as she was glaring fully at the door. Blake was scowling, as she had her hands clenched. Koneko was sensing Blake's subconscious queues, and was mimicking it. The only ones that didn't seem aggravated were Ruby and Yang.

Ruby reached out and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Ruby's silver eyes began to roam around with curiosity. The door opened, allowing the group to see Orihime standing there.

Orihime tilted her head in confusion. "Ruby-chan?" She asked with wide eyes, before she noticed everyone else. "Weiss-chan, Blake-chan, Yang-chan!" She announced in surprise, before she looked at Koneko and Grimmjow unsure. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." She admitted.

"It doesn't matter." Weiss said in her usual bossy tone, before she walked into the apartment. She may have been polite to…or her definition of polite to Ichigo and the other girls, but anyone else. Well she didn't really give a shit.

"Oh…Come right in." Orihime said unsure, as she let the group in. "I-I was cooking. I'm not sure if I have enough for all of you though." She informed.

"Geez, and we were expecting something grandiose, like a feast." Yang teased, as she walked in.

"U-uh, I'm sor…" Orihime began, only for an arm to be wrapped around her shoulder.

"No need to fuss, I was only teasing." Yang said with a carefree smirk. Before she let go of the girl and glanced at the weird organic screen plastered on the wall. "Okay, no one move…there's this weird T.V. that's made out of guts…slowly back up and make no sudden movements…" She said, as she slowly moved in front of Ruby.

"Oh, that. That's something the Shinigami put in, so they could communicate with Soul Society." Orihime informed.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all tilted their heads in unison, and made the same confused face Ichigo would have. While Koneko had a deadpanned 'What the fuck' face. Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow.

"…That is…That is incredibly disturbing." Blake commented.

"It looks like a T.V. from Hell." Ruby admitted.

"The Shinigami have T.V's that look like someone puked up their guts. Who would find this entertaining to look at?" Weiss asked. "I mean a T.V. framed in porcelain tile or even quartz would look gorgeous. Maybe with white roses engraved in them. Oh, that's a T.V. I would love…I have to write this down." She girl in white muttered, as she pulled out a notepad out of nowhere and began writing.

"…Right, disregarding Miss Prim and proper…" Yang trailed off, before she looked at Orihime. "We need you to…" She said.

"Woman, heal me." Grimmjow instructed, interrupting the blonde girl.

"Hey, that's rude." Ruby said with a cute glare, as she wagged her finger at the blue haired Arrancar. "When asking for things you have to say 'please' and not be a butt when you do it." She informed.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, but a gasped grabbed everyone's attention. Orihime looked at Grimmjow's missing arm with wide eyes. "What happened?" She asked in surprise.

"Some Asshole." Grimmjow replied. "Ichigo said you could heal it, was he right?" He asked, he was willing to believe anything if it allowed him to get his arm back.

"She'll heal you, if you promise to behave." Ruby said seriously and if Ichigo was there, he would've thought it was adorable.

"What see means to say is…" Blake interjected. "…If you show any form of malicious intent, we will not hesitate to eliminate you." She informed.

"T-there's no reason for that." Orihime said, as she walked passed the Zanpaktuo spirits.

Blake rolled her eyes at the girl's nativity. She tolerated Ruby's innocence because the silver eyed girl was made to be innocent. There was also the fact she just didn't like Orihime, well she didn't like anyone new. It went with her introverted attitude. She just wasn't outgoing with people. There was also the fact that she was territorial and didn't want any potential girls getting with Ichigo. '_There's already enough as it is.' _The amber eyed girl thought with annoyance.

Yang just had her usual smirk. She herself didn't mind Orihime. The only thing that she didn't like was the girl had a bigger chest than her. '_But then again, mine are more perky…Hehe…I know what Ichigo likes.' _She thought.

Ruby had an adorable scowl on her face. She just didn't like Orihime, because she didn't like someone as cute and innocent as her. '_There can only be one.' _She thought with a nod. She didn't mind Koneko, mostly because the girl was cuter than even her, and she couldn't get mad at her.

Weiss just scoffed. It didn't take a genius to tell she didn't like Orihime. It was more out of principle. She didn't see the girl as someone at her level. '_Hmph, you can't be with Ichigo. You think your doe eyes and teary speeches will win his heart. I'd like to see you try.' _She thought with budding self-confidence.

Koneko walked through Orihime's kitchen as she, before she opened the girl's fridge. "…Cake…or Pie?" She asked herself in a deadpan. She reached forward and pulled out a slice of strawberry cake. "…Strawberries…Good choice." She muttered, before she began to eat.

The four colored themed girls watched as Orihime summon her fairies, and returned Grimmjow's arm. An Orange dome formed over the stump on the Arrancar's shoulder, before his arm came back into existence.

Orihime had a slight smile, happy she helped. Yang walked up behind her and patted her on the back. Orihime stumbled slightly, not really prepared for that.

Grimmjow looked at his healed hand with a smile, before he clenched his fist. "It's back…my power it's back! HahahahaHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, only for Yang to punch him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"That was for putting Ichigo in a situation that got him kidnapped." Yang said with a hand on her hip. "I wasn't going to hit a man who needed…a hand." She punned, before she turned around.

Grimmjow growled, as he glared at the blonde. "You fucking…" He began.

Blake rolled her eyes at the two, before she decided it was enough playing around. "Grimmjow you want Aizen dead, right?" She questioned, getting a scowl from the blue harried Arrancar. "We want to go to Hueco Mundo and eliminate every single Arrancar loyal to the bastard." She said coolly. "Ichigo wants to destroy Aizen…These three goals coincide with each other. This needless fighting is repugnant. And insults all that we want." The amber eyed girl stated. "Now we all need to stop messing around and do what needs to be done." Blake spoke.

Everyone looked at her, before Yang slowly started clapping. "Good speech…did you practice in front of a mirror?" The blonde girl asked teasingly, but Blake just rolled her eyes at that.

"…Kurosaki-kun was kidnapped?" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

Weiss gave the girl a cool look. "Did you not hear what we said?" She asked rudely. "Yes, he was kidnaped." She informed.

Orihime looked at Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang in confusion. "Um…Aren't you Kurosaki-kun's Zanpaktuo thingys?" She asked. "So, can't you go right to him?" She questioned.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked at the girl blankly. "Go to Ichigo. Who's in the center of enemy territory?" Blake said dryly. "Where we'd get killed in an instant and lose any element of surprise we had?" She asked.

"When you say it like that. It sounds pretty stupid." Yang commented. She had thought of that too.

"It doesn't matter if a plan we weren't going to go through was stupid." Weiss interjected rudely. "We already have a preexisting plan, now let's go!" She announced.

"Take a chill pill, Weiss." Yang said.

"Kurosaki-kun's in trouble…Can I help?!" Orihime asked.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang shared a glance. "Ain't there a rule in combat, that you always have a healer in your group?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow. Even he understood the usefulness of the woman's ability. "Without that fucking weird ass chick, we ain't got a healer." The blue haired Arrancar said.

The four looked at Grimmjow, before they sighed in unison. "Fine…" Ruby said with a sigh.

"…If we have too…" Yang muttered.

Blake didn't look too convinced. As she gave Orihime a narrowed eyed stare. "I don't know what your attachment is to Ichigo. But what I do know is that it won't do jack against Aizen or the Espada. If you don't have the right mindset and keep that pacifistic nature, you will die." Blake said coolly.

Ruby looked confused. "…She's a thing that babies suck on?" She asked.

"No, that's a pedophile." Yang answered.

"No, I think she means pacifier." Weiss informed with an eye roll.

"…Oh, I was thinking of something totally different." Yang admitted as she looked down.

Blake gave the blonde girl a look. "…Right…" She said dryly, before she looked Orihime. "If you want to come with us, don't be so naïve. The real world won't stop for just one person." The Amber eyed girl said in her usual aloof voice. "And if you want to actually help, meet us at Urahara's place." She added, before she turned around.

"Urahara's?" Yang and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Can't Grimmjow open a way to Hueco Mundo?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

Blake narrowed her eyes, while Weiss scowled. "Just because we're allowing him to help us, doesn't mean we should trust him." Blake stated.

"Yeah, for all we know. You could open one of those portals right in front of Aizen." Weiss said suspiciously. "I wouldn't be surprised by such an underhanded tactic." She added, as she poked Grimmjow in the chest for emphasis.

Grimmjow scowled as he slapped her finger way from him. "I don't give two shits on what you think about me, woman." He said rudely. "Hell I'm sure I can break your boyfriend out of Los Noches by myself, but I'd rather not get my ass killed by the higher Espada." He said with referring to Starrk, Baraggan, Tier and Ulquiorra. "So fuck you guys." The blue haired Arrancar said, before Yang sighed and grabbed the back of his uniform.

"Hold up." She said, stopping the Arrancar. "You don't need to get your jimmies all rustled. Weiss and Blake are just being smart…and paranoid." Yang informed, getting a scoff from the woman in white and an eye roll from Blake. "But look at it from their point of view, you and Ichigo fought. He got captured right after the fact. And now you suddenly want to help. You have to see how suspicious that looks." The blonde said.

"Tch…" Grimmjow sounded, before he put his hands in his pockets and stopped. "Fuck…fine." He conceded. "But if you poke me again, I'll tear that finger out of your hand." He threatened as he glared at Weiss, something the girl in white returned fully.

"Hmph, Koneko. We're leaving." Blake said, as she turned and saw the short white haired girl sitting on a couch by herself, eating cake. Koneko looked at Blake with apathetic eyes, before she nodded and put her plate down and got up.

Blake and Koneko walked out of the apartment, before Ruby and Weiss. Yang glanced at Orihime and gave her a waved, before she too left with Grimmjow following.

**-Hueco Mundo **

Ichigo and Ulquiorra stopped at a door. "This will be where you stay." She said dispassionately, as she opened the door. "Stay here and be quiet." She instructed. "I will return." The melancholic looking woman said, before she turned around and walked away, while closing the door.

Ichigo looked around the room, before he looked up at the high window. He walked around the place, as he slowly walked around the room, while dragging his hand along the white walls. As his hand passed over the White Quartz Reishi walls, black and red vein-like markings formed, and then receded into the walls.

"Hmm…Now, let's see what I can find." He muttered, as he sat in the center of the room. Ichigo put his right hand on the ground, as he put his left hand on his face. He placed his middle finger on his forehead and his index and ring finger over his eyes. "**Ashura no mime**(_The Seeing Eyes of Asura_)" He muttered.

On the white wall in front of Ichigo black and red energy surfaced, before they began to mold together. They formed three vertical eyes. The outside of the eyes were black, while the irises were crimson red. Inside the irises were another set of eyes.

The three vertical eyes glanced around, before they dissolved into the black and red vein-like markings. Ichigo scowled, as he focused. The black and red energy moved through the room, before it moved into the hallway.

In the hallway three vertical eyes formed, as the pupils inside the eyes darted around. The three eyes blinked a few times, before the split into three individual eyes. The three eyes turned into three individual masses of black and red energy, before they darted in three different directions.

Ulquiorra walked down the white hallways of the castle, with a frown on her face. Before she stopped and glanced around. '_Someone's watching me…' _She thought with a scowl. On the ceiling, in the shadows a single vertical black and red eye observed the Arrancar.

A Black and red mass of energy moved along the wall, before it stopped a large door. The energy moved through the all and formed an eye on the other side of it. The vertical eye moved up the wall and into the ceiling of the room. Inside the room sat Aizen, who was sitting in a large chair, watching recordings several fights.

For the next few minutes several of the Espada would think they were crazy as a black and red blur would zoom by them. Eventual the energy mass arrived at the tower of an Espada. The black and red energy formed into a vertical eye, as it observed the Arrancar, or actually two Arrancar in the room.

One was a man with dark wavy brown hair, a faded goatee. He wore the white uniform the other Arrancar wore. He seemed to have a fanged bottom jaw along his neck. The man was sleeping for some reason.

The other was a young looking female, with light green hair. She had a mask that looked like some kinda helmet, with a horn. She wore very proactive clothing. The young girl looked like she was trying to wake the man up in a weird way.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, as he observed all three people. One was the object of his hate, another was his capture, and the third was the highest Reiatsu Signature. "Let's _see_ what I can do." He muttered

**-Human World- **

Urahara leaned back on his store, as he smoked a cigarette. He glanced up at the moon, as he smirked while looking to his side. "It took you lovely ladies awhile to get here." He commented with a smirk. In front of him was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Koneko, but they were wearing a different set of clothing than what they usual wore.

Ruby wore a long-sleeved, light grey shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Other the top of the grey shirt was a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembled a cross. She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of a rose on the side of it. She still wore her black stockings and black-and-red boots. She also had her usual red cape with her outfit, but with a scarf in place of the hood. Ruby head her weapon in its compacted form on her lower back.

Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging with and two columns of four black buttons along the abdomen of her dress. She wore thigh-high, white high-heeled boots with frilly, black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. She also had her silver rapier at her side.

Blake wore a white V-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. She wore black pants that had a vertical grey strip of the side of each leg, and she wore a black belt with them. She wore black high-heeled boots that came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belts strapped across them. She also wore her black ribbons on her arms. Blake had her multi functioning weapon on her back.

Yang wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former was a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendent that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal. She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with a lilac lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. She had a dark grey article of clothing coming down from under her cream top were there was a mini-skirt. She had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings. She also wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them.

Koneko wore a relatively same outfit. She had a white shirt, with one of Ichigo's black hoodies on. She had black shorts that went to her thighs and knee high socks along with black shoes.

Urahara looked over the girls with a smirk. "You're all dress up." He commented, before he glanced away. "I assume you're here because you think I have a way into Hueco Mundo, and don't trust that Arrancar to take you there." He said.

"…How'd you know?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I have my ways." Urahara said mysteriously.

Blake looked unconvinced. "Orihime told you, didn't she?" The Amber eyed girl asked dryly.

The Shopkeepers face fell. "…You ruined the mood." He commented, before he looked around. "So where's this Arrancar?" Urahara asked.

"Up here, ya dipshit!" A male voice yelled, causing the Shopkeeper to glance up.

A man with light blue spiky hair and blue eyes, along with what looked like the right of a jawbone over the right side of his jaw, stood in the air. He wore a white hakama, a black slash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. He had his sleeves rolled up and left his jacket open. The man had his hands in his pockets as he scowled down at the Exiled Shinigami.

"I see. it seems almost everyone's arrived." Urahara said, before he entered his shop. "Come, come…" He said.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang shared a glance. Koneko just followed the man, with Grimmjow. The Blue haired Arrancar was suppressing the urge to destroy everything, as he walked through the small shop.

"I'm actually surprised that Aizen went after Kurosaki." Urahara admitted, as he led the group through the underground cavern.

"But it makes sense." Blake informed, as she glanced down in thought. "If the Hōgyoku can transverse the barriers between Shinigami and Hollow, maybe Aizen thinks that Ichigo. Who naturally broke the barriers, could resonate the Orb." She theorized, causing everyone to look at her.

"…Hmm, it's possible." Urahara muttered with a scowl, as he led the group through the cavern.

"I thought it was usually the men who charge in and save women. But, somehow Ichigo messed it up." A familiar male voice commented, causing the group to turn. A bespectacled teenager, that wore copious amounts of white, sat on a rock. "I'm embarrassed to share the same blood." Uryū said, as he fixed his glasses.

"Uryū?!" Ruby said in surprise. She didn't think he was going be here.

"Rose-san, Schnee-san, Belladonna-san, Long-san…" Uryū said politely, he may joke or insult his cousin. They always did that to each other. But he always tried to be at least polite with his Zanpaktuo spirits, he was a chivalrous person. Uryū looked at Koneko in confusion, before he looked at Blake. "When did you and Ichigo…" He began.

"Don't…" Blake said coolly. "…It's been done to death." She informed.

"Of course." Uryū replied, as he fixed his glasses, totally ignoring Grimmjow.

The group glanced to their other side when they heard someone else approaching. "Chad?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

Sado nodded his head. "I am here to save Ichigo." He informed, before he looked at the group that was here. He narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow, before he looked at Koneko. Sado looked from Koneko to Blake, then back to the short girl. '_…When did Ichigo have a daughter?' _He thought unsure, before he declared to himself that he'd protect the girl.

Ruby looked at both of the teens. "You're both here to help us save Ichigo?" She asked with wide silver eyes.

Sado nodded, while Uryū 'Hmph'd' as he glanced away. "I see…so we're all set." Urahara said with a smirk, before everyone froze, as the ground vibrated.

"Oh my, it seems we have some new arrivals." Urahara commented, as he smirked.

The wall nearest to the group began to crack and then exploded outward, kicking up a lot of dust. "Geez, you start a part and don't invite us." A female voice commented, as the dust began to clear. "I'm hurt Yang, I thought we were friends." The voice added.

A tall well-endowed woman, with long green hair walked out of the dust. She had green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thing, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. She wore a white double breasted jacket, which she kept tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removed the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short shorts which are held up by a black belt with a heart attached to the side. She wore a white cap on her head and a pair of ankle his shoes.

"Candice, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, with a hand on her hip.

"Like I said, Bambi needed to cool off, that's all." The green haired woman replied.

Yang smirked, before she looked the woman over. "What's up with the new clothes?" She asked.

"Heh, this is my usual outfit. But, I could ask the same thing." Candice replied, as she looked at Yang's new outfit.

"Enough, we have shit to do!" A bossy female voice announced, as another figure came out of dust.

It was a slender young girl with long, straight black hair. She wore a white hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. Bambietta scowled as she walked passed Candice and marched up to Blake, as she glared at the amber eyed girl.

Bambietta leaned close, until their faces were a few inches apart. "You may not like me. I sure as hell don't fucking like you." The Explosive Quincy said. "But, don't look down on me, like your some fucking 'Queen'. You say I don't love Ichigo, well fuck you! I am betraying everything for him! I am giving up my standing, my name, my race, for him! I'm going against my leader, who can kill me in an instant if, he so chooses! So don't you fucking say I don't care, because if anything I care more!" Bambietta yelled in Blake's face.

"Geez Bambi, calm down." Candice said sarcastically to the Quincy. Bambietta turned and glared at the green haired woman, who just raised her hands in surrender.

"Hmph…" Blake sounded as she looked at the Quincy. "…If you truly love Ichigo, then I do apologize. But, if you're lying, if you're playing him and us along, then I will not hesitate to eliminate you." The Amber eyed girl threatened.

Bambietta crossed her arms, as she glared at nothing. "…I see we understand each other." She commented.

Weiss looked a bit confused as the dust cleared and no one was there. "Um…wasn't there three of you?" She asked unsure.

"Please…Help…" Ruby forced out, as she was in a bone crushing hug, causing everyone to look at her.

"Aw, I thought you loved my hugs Ruby-chan!" Giselle said with a pout as she released the silver eyed girl.

"That was Ichigo, you should hug him the next time you see him." Ruby said weakly.

Everyone got a better look at the girl. She had big blue eyes and long, black hair that went down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. She wore a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wore a small white cap on the side of her head. And she had a dopey smile on her face.

"Oh, I know who I'm hugging next!" Giselle said in a sing-song voice.

Uryū fixed his glasses, as he looked at the girls. '_What…The serious…fuck…' _He thought. "Are you...are you girls part of Ichigo's Harem?" He asked unsure, first his Zanpaktuo Spirits, then the Shinigami Captain, now this.

Candice, Bambietta and Giselle shared a glance. Giselle nodded, Candice shrugged, and Bambietta scowled. But they all agreed none the less.

The Three Sternritter girls looked at Grimmjow and narrowed their eyes. Giselle actually looked angry, for one of the first times. "You're the reason Ichigo got captured, you ass." Bambietta said with a glare.

Grimmjow shrugged uncaringly. "Shit fucking happens, so fuck off." He replied.

"Guys, stop fighting please." Ruby said with big eyes. "This is not the time for us to fight amongst ourselves. If you have problems with someone else, suck it up!" She said seriously.

"Ahem." Urahara sounded, getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's here, I believe it's time to send you all of." He informed.

He stood in front of two pillaring rocks, as he stabbed his sword into the ground and began to chant, before a black voice opened up.

"This is a Garganta…There's no path inside, just a turbulent flow of Reishi swirling about. Make a platform from those and use it to move forward. If you head towards the darkness you should arrive in Hueco Mundo." Urahara informed.

Ruby looked back at Weiss, Blake and Yang, before they nodded. The four girls entered the void. Sado knelt down in front of Koneko, before the short white haired girl slowly climbed onto the gentle giant's back and sat on his shoulder.

After that Sado and Uryū followed RWBY into the Garganta. All that was left were the Sternritter girls. "Well this'll be interesting." Candice commented, before she went into the void.

"Come on Bambi-chan!" Giselle yelled, as she ran into the void. Bambietta scowled, before she followed everyone else.

"…Aren't you going to go with them?" Urahara asked curiously, to Grimmjow.

"Eh, after a few seconds, Yeah, I can't beat them there just yet. When I win, I can say I was handicapped." The Blue harried Arrancar said uncaringly, with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow glanced back at a rock pillar and narrowed his eyes, before he scoffed. "Whatever, I'm going now." He said, before he Sonido'd into the Void.

After the void closed up, Urahara glanced down. "This will defiantly change something's up." He commented with a slight smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the newest Chapter, I really don't have anything to add. <strong>

**But some people have asked me who Ichigo is paired with, or have forgotten. I guess it's reasonable.**

** -Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang- Bambietta, Candice, Giselle- Sui-Feng- Fem Ulquiorra -Koneko- Raynare and Mittelt- **

**Right now there are twelve members in this Harem. I know how big it is, and I was stupid to put this many people in a Harem. But, I said i would do it. So I'm not going to bitch out. Just an FYI I'm 'Not' adding anyone else. I'm 'Not' replacing anyone. **


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Bleach or RWBY...or Highschool Dxd

In the void of the Garganta eleven people were crossing through it. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Bambietta, Giselle, Candice, Koneko, Chad, Grimmjow and Uryū, all stood on platforms of their Reiatsu.

Uryū looked at Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. He could feel Ichigo's Reiatsu coming from them. That allowed any spiritually sensitive person to form an idea that they were connected. The bespectacled teen glanced at the three young woman dressed in white. He noticed that they were all standing on a Reiatsu platform, almost identical to his. Well Candice and Giselle were standing on a platform. Bambietta was just standing on Giselle's.

'_Why is their Reiatsu so close to mine?' _Uryū thought, considering something. '_But, I'm the last Quincy disregarding Ryūken and Ichigo.' _He mused. While the group continued through the Garganta.

Ichigo paced back and forth in the room he was forced to stay in. '_A Quincy's power grants someone the ability to manipulate and control Reishi on a very high level…' _He mused as he looked at his hands. '_…Everything…Spiritually anyways, is composed of Reishi. Can I?' _He thought, as he walked up to the wall.

The orange haired teen reached out and touched the wall. He scowled, as he tried to push his hand through the wall, by making the Reishi that composed him, spread out a bit. But he kept touching the wall. "God Damn it! Why do I keep touching this damn wall!?" He yelled angrily.

Ichigo glanced down. '_Maybe I'm thinking about this wrong. Self-Manipulation is…a stupid thing to do. But, everything's composed of Reishi. Perhaps I don't need to manipulate myself, but everything else.' _He thought in revelation.

The hybrid narrowed his eyes in focus, before he reached out again. To his surprised, his hand passed right through the wall, like it was water. Ichigo pulled his hand out and looked at it. It was fine, not a scratch. '_I guess watching movies, T.V. and reading Comic Books, helps with this.' _He mused. '_Most of, if not all of the Quincys are so focused on creating weapons from Reishi. Well, what about manipulating the already there constructs.' _He thought with a smirk.

'_All I have to do is manipulate the Reishi that composes things around me, and space the atoms apart just wide enough to wiggle my atoms through them. I wouldn't call it intangibility, but more…phasing. But once I can do it to myself, it can be considered intangibility.'_ Ichigo thought, as he moved his hand through the wall. He noticed the surface of the wall distorted, like it was liquefied. "This opens up so many possibilities." He said with a slight smirk, before his eyes went wide and looked in a random direction.

All across Los Noches, the Arrancar felt eleven large spiritual pressures. Four were nearly identical in size, being about Captain-Class level in power. One gave off a feeling of innocence, one gave off a chilling feeling, one gave off a closed off darker feeling and the last one gave off a quirky feeling. Three other Spiritual pressures almost overshadowed the previous four. These three had an immense Spiritual Pressure, almost more than a Captain-Class Shinigami. Two high leveled Spirituals, while weren't as suffocating as the ones before them, were incredibly high. There was a person who almost had no Spiritual Pressure. Than the final one was incredibly high, about the same level as the first seven presences.

Aizen sat in his throne, looking slightly confused. '_Eleven? I only expected three…Those humans. But…I only recognize four out of the group.' _He thought. He was a bit surprised that Grimmjow was with them. '_Who are the others with them?' _He asked himself.

Ichigo looked at the direction, the presences were coming from. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Bambietta, Candice, Giselle and Koneko? What the hell are they doing here…?" He said, before he glanced down. "…Though it is to be expected. I'm surprised they're actually working together." He muttered, before he smirked to himself. '_Well Los Naches is certainly fucked.' _He thought, before he began to practice his new phase shifting.

The group of eleven burst out of the Garganta into a large white room.

"Huh, well this is certainly anti-climactic." Yang said, as she looked around with a bored look on her face.

"What the fuck did you expect?" Grimmjow asked rudely.

"I don't know. Blood on the walls, corpses from the ceiling, you know it being a general run of the mill shit hole." Yang replied.

"I'd have to agree with Yang on this one. The 'Hueco Mundo' is a bit…tame, compared to my earlier thoughts." Weiss said, as she looked around with a scrutinizing look.

"You're all fucking weird." Grimmjow replied, as he put his hands in his pockets and walked.

"You should keep your voices low. Undoubtedly our 'little' entrance has attracted the attention of most of the inhabitance." Uryū said, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Geez, how Ichigo is related to such a nerd still baffles Me." Yang teased, as she cast a glance at the Quincy.

"Wait, he's Ichigo's cousin?" Bambietta asked, as she looked Uryū over. "Meh…" She sounded, as she looked away, losing interest after a few seconds.

Candice looked the teen over. "Hmm, like the outfit." The green haired Quincy said with a smirk.

Uryū looked a bit surprised, no one really like his outfits. "Thanks…despite how revealing it is. Your outfit is nice as well." He complimented.

"Thanks, you think Ichigo will like it?" Candice asked, as she looked down at her clothes.

"…Of course." Uryū replied with a sigh, as he fixed his glasses.

"Aw…" Yang sounded, as she wrapped an arm around him. "…Isn't he just the cutest little thing, I think someone has a crush." She teased.

"Yang, leave the boy alone." Blake said dryly, as she pulled the blonde off the young man.

"What, it's just a little harmless teasing." Yang replied, with a carefree smirk on her face.

"…G-Giant hand…" Ruby said, as she pointed down the hallways, with a long giant hand on the wall.

"We have to run." Uryū informed. "If we fight here, in a closed off area like this, we could bring the area down on our heads." He said, before he took off. The others glanced back, before they followed.

"So why does it matter if this place falls?" Yang asked. She was pretty durable.

"I'd get dirty." Candice answered.

Giselle had a dopey smile, as she looked at the green haired Quincy. "Aren't you always dirty, Candi-chan?" She asked curiously.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Candice demanded angrily.

"Oh, I don't know…" Giselle trailed off, as she glanced around. "…All I'm saying is. Maybe there's another reason why the Soldats are so ready to follow you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Are…Are you implying something?!" The green haired woman questioned hatefully. She knew what Giselle was implying, that she slept around with her subordinates to get their loyalty. Sure she thought some of them were good looking, but she had standards.

"Will you two quit your immature irrational arguing?" Blake asked with a glare.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of other peoples' business, Kitty-Cat?!" Bambietta snapped. Despite that they both know they love Ichigo, that didn't magically erase the tension they usually had.

"…Shut up…Exploding Bimbo." Koneko said, getting a glare from Bambietta. The white haired girl looked down at Chad, as she sat on his shoulders. "…You should keep The Mint Haired Lecherous Pervert and The Creepy Zombie apart…We can move faster then." She said, with a familiar scowl on her face.

Before Giselle and Candice could start arguing again, Chad reach down and picked them up, and tossed them over his shoulders. The group continued to run at a faster pace, until they reached the exit of the building.

"Fucking finally, you all took your sweet ass time." Grimmjow said sarcastically, as he leaned against a wall.

Yang blinked in confusion, as she looked at him, and then looked back. "Weren't you…behind us?" She asked unsure.

"He's a Hollow. He should know how to navigate through his own home." Blake said dryly, as she looked at the blue haired Arrancar. "You could have helped us." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I could've." Grimmjow agreed with a nod.

"Then why didn't you?" Weiss demanded, with a hand on her hip.

"Hey, It's a miracle I didn't leave you're asses here." He replied uncaringly, before he went towards the door, only for an Arrancar to land at the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going, Intruders?" The Arrancar asked, before a loud crack echoed, as its head was facing the other direction. Grimmjow stood behind it, with his hands around its head. The large Hollow-Arrancar entered the room to trap the group, before its head exploded with a red projectile went through its heart.

Grimmjow held up a fist, with Reiatsu sparking off it. "There's no time to waste on these weaklings. Let's go." He said, before he walked up the stairs. Before the others followed, and but Giselle lagged behind and looked at the two dead Arrancar.

"A goo-a boo, a goo in your boo. I say a goo, goo. I say mmm, ba, mmm, Ba, mmm, yeah…" Giselle said sung randomly. As she bit down on her fingers drawing blood. "…I'm Zombie Sexy, yeah, every day." She said, as she put her blood on the corpses. "…I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to be saying now, I say mmm, yeah." She added with a dopey smile. "Hey, yeah, I read this book. I pull at my hair, and I see look-look. And everyone knows that I eat some cake, and then I go down stairs and I masturbate. And I say, hey look there's a giant hollow. I'm going to soak you in blood, drip-drip-drip." Giselle sung to herself, before she took a step back. "Alright." She said with a dopey smile, and turned around as she walked away. '_…I should really sell my own albums.' _She thought.

Giselle met up with the others, in a large barren desert of white sand and black skies. "What were you doing?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." Giselle said with a wide smile.

Ruby pouted slightly. "Nothing…Or something?" She asked.

"Oh I can't take it. You're just too smart for me." Giselle replied with her own pout. "I was admiring the scenery." She lied seamlessly.

"Huh, see Blake. Giselle was just looking at the place." Ruby informed, with Giselle nodding in the background.

"When you're all done with your dumbass group therapy, there's shit that needs to get done." Grimmjow intercepted.

"Fine bone-face, where the hell is Los Noches?" Bambietta asked angrily.

"Could she sound bitchier?" Weiss muttered to herself. She was friends with the Explosive Quincy, but that didn't mean she didn't stop judging her. Weiss was a person who studies a person and looks for their faults, and once she notices a person's faults, she can't really un-notice it. Though the fact that she's commenting on Bambietta's attitude was ironic, considering how she usually acts with people she isn't comfortable with.

"It's over there." Grimmjow said with a scowl, as he pointed to a large dome.

"What in the?" Giselle muttered.

"What the hell?" Candice asked.

"What the fuck is that?" Bambietta questioned, confusing, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Koneko, Chad and Grimmjow.

Uryū looked at the dome with wide eyes, before he adjusted his glasses. "…what is that?" He asked quietly.

"What's your guys' problem, sure it's a bit roomy. But there's no reason to freak out." Yang said. But the four Quincys looked at the large dome castle with wide eyes. Koneko got off of Chad's shoulders, before she moved over towards Blake.

"…I sense Ichigo." She informed, as she looked at the dome. She could feel something…off with the dome. What? She didn't know.

"Don't you see it?" Candice questioned, as she looked at the group. "It's pretty hard to miss." She said, as she looked at the dome of Los Noches.

"What're you talking about?" Ruby asked unsure, as she looked at the dome.

Bambietta, Giselle, Candice and Uryū looked at the dome. Coming out of the dome was a giant pillar of pure concentrated Reishi. The Reishi was pitch-black with a deep crimson red outlining it.

'_…It looks like a Vollständig? But, there's no cross or anything.' _Giselle thought with narrowed eyes. No instead of a five star cross, were three large vertical eyes. At the base of the Reishi pillar were dozens of smaller black and red tendrils that seemed to wrap around the entire dome. "But it looks so cooolll…" She said with sparkly eyes. "I wanna touch it." Giselle muttered.

"Are we…missing something here?" Blake asked with a sigh, as she looked at the others.

"Well I feel Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure saturating the place, but that's it." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Does it really matter?" Weiss interjected. "We don't have time to waste." She said, before she pointed dramatically at the dome. "We don't know what kind of nefarious tortuous things they're inflicting upon Ichigo!" She announced.

-**With Ichigo-**

The orange haired teen lay on the bed in the room, as he yelled randomly. "I'm so fucking bored!" He complained and flipped around.

-**With the others-**

Yang looked at Weiss. "I'm sure he can handle whatever they can dish out." The blonde informed.

Blake looked down when she felt Koneko tug on her cloths. "…Let's hurry." She said quietly.

"Come on, it's no time to sight see." Blake said seriously, as she glanced at the group.

"No shit, with how much you all fuck around I wonder how you get shit done." Grimmjow said sarcastically, as he began walking.

Blake sighed. "…It's a work in progress." She muttered, before eventually the group started walking towards the castle. While they were walking, the Quincys would stare at the Dome. When they got closer, they noticed smaller columns of black and red Reishi at the edges of the Dome.

A loud yelling grabbed everyone's attention, before they turned and saw a small figure running from two humanoid monsters and a giant…worm thing.

"A human? Here?" Uryū asked unsure.

"I got this!" Ruby said with narrowed eyes, as she pulled a red-rectangular box off her lower back. Chad, Uryū and Grimmjow took a few steps back, as the small box unfolded into a giant scythe.

"Wait, Ruby…" Yang began, before the silver eyed girl vanished in a swirl of rose petals. "…And she's off." She muttered to herself. Before Yang, Blake and Weiss followed, with Chad and Uryū.

Koneko watched blankly, with Bambietta, Candice, Giselle and Grimmjow. "There so naïve." Bambietta said with a scowl. "Trying to save people, pff what idiots." She said, as she crossed her arms.

"…Shut up Exploding Bimbo…" Koneko said in a deadpan. "…Just because they'll help people, it doesn't make them naïve. You're just a bitch." She informed.

"I'm not a bitch." Bambietta replied, as she crossed her arms.

Candice gave Bambietta a look. "Ah Yeah, you kinda are." She said.

"You fuck, take that back!" Bambietta yelled angrily.

"Aw, I don't think you're a bitch." Giselle said with her arms spread out. "Hugs?!" She asked with wide eyes.

Bambietta just glared at her. "Fuck off." She said with a scowl.

"…Hug…" Giselle said sadly, before she looked at Koneko. "You'll hug me!" she said happily, as she wrapped her arms around the white haired girl. A loud crack echoed, as Giselle was thrown back and flew into a nearby rock.

"…I don't like hugs…" Koneko said dryly.

"Uff, aw…" Giselle sounded, as she pulled herself out of the rock. "Ichi-kun likes my hugs." She said with a nod.

"Don't be delusional." Candice said snidely.

Giselle narrowed her eyes at the green haired Quincy, before she pouted. "You're both stupid." Bambietta commented.

"Will all three of you just shut the fuck up?!" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

"…Hmph…" The three Quincy girls sounded.

"…What are they doing?" Koneko asked, as she looked to the others, to see they were talking with a small figure, a two weird looking things and a giant worm…snake…she didn't know what the hell it was. She and the other Quincy girls headed towards the commotion, while Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_I don't know what the fuck you have to go through every day. But God-fucking-damn Ichigo, I am respecting you for putting up with these weirdoes and not killing them.' _Grimmjow thought cynically.

**A few hours later with Ichigo**

"Huh, white looks well on me." Ichigo commented, as he glanced down at himself. Ulquiorra had given him a variety of white outfits to choose from to 'signify' him joining them. He of course changed, because he was only wearing his favorite jacket, a normal shirt and pants. They weren't what one would call 'battle attire', so he changed it up a bit.

His attire was heavily inspired by the Zangetsus' merged form. He wore white pants, white low-heeled boots, and a long amorphous white robe, with black lining and a black furred hood. '_Hey, Zangetsu is a part of my soul…who the hell will call me out on copying his style…technically it's my style.' _Ichigo thought, it was either that or a Quincy like outfit. And since Uryū was here, he didn't want to seem like a hypocrite, since he always called his cousin out on the attire.

"…I wonder if this is why Weiss always wears white." Ichigo said to himself, as he glanced down at himself.

"How interesting, you actually look attractive." A female monotone voice commented.

Ichigo looked around and saw no one with him, before he turned around. "Oh Jesus-fucking-Christ!" The teen yelled, when he saw Ulquiorra standing right behind him.

Ulquiorra looked at him blankly, as she had her hands in her pockets. "…don't yell like that. It's incredibly annoying." She said.

"Well then. Don't just stand a fucking foot behind me? How long were you there?" Ichigo asked, before he had a slight embarrassed look. "Did you…watch me change? Ew…you're creepy." He commented.

"You are undoubtedly immature." Ulquiorra said blankly, before she sighed. "I take it, you know that your 'friends' have broken into Hueco Mundo." She said.

"Oh yeah, I felt them. I'm kinda surprised, they fucking hate each other." Ichigo commented.

Ulquiorra took a step closer towards him. "But that should be irrelevant to you. You're both mind and body, our comrade. That is why you're wearing our uniform." She informed.

"Oh…and I thought you were finally softening up, giving me something to wear." Ichigo said sarcastically. "To watch me change…pfft, you want to know something about psychological manipulation?" He asked curiously, getting a narrowed eyed stare from the female Espada. "…It only works on someone who tries to resist, on someone who isn't aware of it. I. Don't. Care. What you say, what you do, how you say it and how you do it. Don't affect me, because in the end I know…" He trailed off, and took a step back.

Ulquiorra tilted her head. "…Know what?" She questioned.

"Hmph…" Ichigo sounded with a smirk, as he moved around the room.

"…Answer the question." Ulquiorra said with narrowed eyes, but the hybrid smirked, as he sat down on his bed. "Why do you insist on being difficult?" She asked

"Hn, Quid pro Quo, I tell you things, if you tell me things." Ichigo replied as he glanced at the monotone woman. "Not about my friends though, not about my attitude…tell me, about you." He said seriously. "Quid pro Quo, yes or no." He added, as glanced up at the high window of the room.

Ulquiorra looked at the orange haired teen with a frown. "…Fine…ask a question." She said.

"Tell me, why do you follow Aizen as you do?" Ichigo asked, still looking out the window.

Ulquiorra looked a bit confused. "Because I am his tool, his weapon…is there any other reason?" She replied.

"…Explain to me in detail why you think this…" Ichigo said. "…and don't lie, I'll know." He added, it was more of a bluff, he could barely read her face.

"Aizen gave my life meaning." Ulquiorra informed, she saw no reason to hide it, and it wasn't like it was a secret.

"How, why?" The teen questioned seriously. "With someone of your power, you could've already had a meaningful life…well, afterlife." He commented.

"…I was alone." She said blankly.

"Alone…secluded or…alienated." The hybrid said.

"…Both." Ulquiorra replied, to clarify. "I…was different. While all hollows had pitch-black skin, I was different. I had pure white skin. All the hollows avoided me. For hundreds of years I wandered, alone, with nothing. That is until, Aizen-sama gave me my purpose, and I will be forever grateful." She said bluntly.

Ichigo blinked a few times, as he glanced at the monotone woman. "You're very straight forward. I think it would be interesting to know you better." He commented.

"Now tell me, what is it you know?" Ulquiorra asked with narrowed eyes, did he know something she didn't.

"I know you don't know who's trying to save me, that they're only my allies. You know next to nothing about their abilities, in fact that very thought terrifies you…not knowing something, doesn't it?" Ichigo said, as he looked at the Arrancar, before they felt the ground shake. "Hmm…It seems they're here." He commented sarcastically, before he looked at Ulquiorra again. "Do you want to know why we'll win?" He asked, as he stood up.

"…Why?" She asked, getting a bid fed up with the teen.

"Because. No matter what actions you take or what details you alter. I will always end up fighting Aizen, and then I'll devour his soul and Win…" Ichigo said, as he glanced up at the window. "…So I win." He finished.

"You arrogant insignificant little creature, and I believed you could possibly be above the trash that's here…seems I was wrong." Ulquiorra said with a deep frown.

"Oh, you gave me the chills." Ichigo said uncaringly, before the female Arrancar let the room. When she was gone Ichigo glanced down for a second, before he held his hand out, and a deep blue light condensed. The light formed a pitch-black trench knife-like blade, about the size of his arm. Ichigo put the Quincy Zangetsu on his hip, as black and purple energy condensed on his back, forming Gambol Shroud.

"I feel it…" Ichigo commented, as he looked up. "…Something's watching me…a security system possibly…a Reishi security system." He added with a smirk, before walked up to the closest wall and walked through it, like it wasn't even there.

While his friends were fighting the Previous Espada, Ichigo was having his own little quest.

In a large dark room, sat a man with a large white mask covered with eight eye holes. Aaroniero sat in his large dark room, waiting for one of the intruders to break in. The Espada stood up and looked around, when he saw a flicker in the shadows.

"I know you're here! Come out intruder!" the Espada yelled angrily, only to see another flicker. "Get out here! Face me! And when I beat you, I'll kill you…when I get bored." He said darkly. "Are you scared, intruder?" Aaroniero asked tauntingly.

"…No, not really." A voice said from behind the Arrancar, causing him to turn around.

"Ucrgck!" Aaroniero sounded, as he saw Ichigo behind him, he was stabbed in the stomach by the Quincy Zangetsu.

Ichigo watched as the eight holes covering the Arrancar's head, briefly flickered in blue light, along with the Hollow's Skeleton. The hybrid pulled the blade out of the Espada's stomach, as he collapsed. Ichigo leaned his head back, as he felt more Reiatsu joining his. '_So it would seem, the ability to absorb Reiatsu from the Quincy weapons isn't limited to just Reishi based weapons…I can get energy from my Quincy Zangetsu too…' _Ichigo mused with a frown, before he vanished in a flicker.

-**With Ruby, Weiss, Blake- **

"That was relatively easy." Blake commented dryly, as she and the two other stood over a beaten Arrancar.

"Easy?" Weiss asked incredulously. "This dude was a total dolt. I was surprised we didn't beat him sooner. Dancing and making poses…Hmph." She sounded, as she crossed her arms.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Ruby replied.

"Geez…I wonder why." Weiss said sarcastically.

"You two are almost as bad as those Quincy girls, quit with your arguing." Blake said with annoyance, as she put her weapon on her back.

"You take that back!" Weiss said with narrowed eyes, as she looked at the blacked haired girl. "Our arguing is not even close to those rapscallions!" She said, as she stomped her foot.

"Uh-huh." Ruby sounded, as she crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. "It's far worse…or is it more worse…maybe much worse?" She muttered to herself.

Blake just sighed before she began to walk, only for Weiss and Ruby to quickly follow.

**-With Bambietta, Candice, Giselle and Uryū-**

"I think she looks kinda cute." Giselle admitted, as she bent over looking at the beaten hollow girl. "What do you think?" She asked, as she looked at Uryū.

"I think the manner in which I see her is irrelevant." He replied, as he adjusted his glasses.

"So that's a yes!" Giselle said with a nod, getting a frown from the teen.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, now I see it." Candice admitted, as she looked at Uryū's scowl. She could tell he and Ichigo were related.

Giselle made a face as she poked Cirucci's chest, and frowned and looked down at her own. "You think Ichi-kun might like her as a gift?" She asked curiously.

"What? Like a fucking zombie or something?" Bambietta asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah, he'll be so happy!" Giselle said with a wide smile. "She could be his practice girl." She added.

"Wait, wait, wait…when you said practice girl you mean…sex." Candice said to clarify.

"What else would a mean? A knitting group?" Giselle asked, as she looked at the green haired Quincy.

"Let me get this straight…._You_ want to turn her into a zombie…and have Ichigo fuck her." Candice said slowly.

"Yep." Giselle said with a nod.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" The green haired Quincy asked.

"Not in the slightest." The Zombie Quincy replied with a dopey smile.

"Jesus, you're a fucking psychopath." Candice commented.

"It's sociopath…there's a difference." Giselle said still smiling, before she sat Cirucci up. "How about it Hollow-Girl, wanna be my boyfriend's personal cum-dumpster?" She asked happily.

"…I think she's dead." Bambietta commented dryly.

"Huh? How about that." Giselle said, as she looked away from the hollow girl. "So…Bambi-chan, wanna be…" She began.

"Fuck off." The Explosive Quincy replied easily.

Giselle pouted, before grabbed the Hollow girls Zanpaktuo and cut her own palm. "I'm going to turn her into a zombie…" She began. "…I'm going to bring this cute girl back to life. And I'm going to make her do anything I like. And then I'm going to have her fuck Ichi-kun. And then I'm going to fuck Ichi-kun's brains out, then we'll have a steamy threesome…and then we'll be in love forever!" Giselle said excitedly, as she hugged herself.

"…Oh, come one, you don't actually believe any of the, do you?" Candice asked unsure.

"Ohhh, we're gonna be the best couple!" Giselle announced, as she put her blood on the hollow girl.

Uryū looked at Giselle with wide eyes, as he took several steps back from her. '_…Okay…what the fuck?' _He thought. He knew Ichigo had some weird girls attracted to him and he was fine with it, but the hell was he doing with that sociopath.

"Ugh…W-what the fuck's going on…" Cirucci muttered, as she looked up only to see two sparking blue eyes right in front of her. "…Get out of my fa…Mmm…" She sounded, as Giselle roughly sealed her lips with hers.

Giselle moved and straddled the hollow-girls waist, as she roughly and forcefully shoved her tongue into the girl's mouth. Uryū blushed, as he looked away, but he could hear the heavy breathing from the Quincy girl.

"Quit that!" Bambietta yelled, as she kicked the zombie girl off the Arrancar.

"…Ow…" Giselle sounded as she stood up. "...I was only practicing." She admitted.

"Then practice on Ichigo." Bambietta said with a glare. There was a few things she was and wasn't, but she held a firm loyalty towards the orange haired teen. She didn't want Giselle or Candice to have any disloyalty towards him, and kissing or sleeping with anyone else was a prime example of that. She hated the fact she had to share something she saw as hers with other girls, but if they didn't show the same devotion to Ichigo as she had, then they didn't deserve to be with him. Well that's how she saw it anyway.

"But I wanna make sure I impress Ichi-kun with my sexiness!" Giselle whined out, before she looked at Candice. "…You have a lot of experience with guys, how do I do it?" She asked curiously.

"I fucking hate you." Candice said with a glare.

"Oh, I know. That's why I want Hollow-Chan here to help us." Giselle said, as she looked at Cirucci. "I know how inexperienced I am…and how inexperienced Ichi-kun is. She could be used to vent, Hmm…" She thought with a slight moan. "…I can make her super sensitive, and when Ichi-kun roughly plows her in the ass, and as I force her face into my pussy, her pain filled screams, moans and writhes in pleasure…it'll be so…Mm…" Giselle sounded, before she blinked a few times and pouted. "Huh, it seems that train of thought's got me wet." She said as she shifted slightly.

Candice and Bambietta were next to Uryū now, keeping their distance. Remembering why no one in the Wandenreich tried to mess with Giselle personally. She could take name calling, but when someone got to personal, they always went missing and found a few days later…unrecognizable. She was fucking insane.

"Oh, whatcha guys doing over there?" Giselle asked, as she looked at the three other Quincys.

"…Ahem, we were just looking at this finely crafted palace." Uryū replied.

"Huh, it does look good." Giselle said with a dope smile.

"Come on, let's go. We have to beat those others to Ichigo." Bambietta instructed, as she moved forward and walked.

"…Wrong way." Candice said dryly.

"I knew that, I just got turned around is all." Bambietta said with narrowed eyes, before the small group moved.

-**With Yang, Grimmjow, Chad and Koneko-**

In a large white room, were dozens of craters, several large impact craters and a skull shaped one. With the body of an Arrancar with an afro, residing.

Chad walked up and knelt down to the Arrancar, before he closed the Hollow's eyes. '_Rest now.' _The giant thought.

"So how are we getting out of this box?" Yang asked, as she glanced around the large room.

"Well I could…" Grimmjow began, only for the short white haired girl to walk passed him and Yang. Koneko moved up to one of the walls, before she blankly looked at it. She reached back onto the back-pack she wore and pulled out a pair of metal-looking gloves.

Koneko fastened the gloves on, before she reared her fist back slightly and punched the large white wall. Grimmjow, Yang and Chad watched as the entire wall explode into dust.

"…Ow…" Koneko muttered, as she looked at her fist. Despite wearing the prototype Anti-Hierro Armor, it still had a bit of recoil.

"How do you get that strong?" Yang asked curiously, as she looked at the short girl.

"…Training with Yoruichi-san…" She answered blankly, as she open and closed her fist.

The small group felt a giant spiritual pressure, causing them to turn. "Yo, Grimmjow, long time no see. What's with that face, it's like your upset at seeing me or somethin'." A male voice commented.

In front of them was a tall and lanky looking man, he had long black hair that went past his shoulder, and a large eyepatch on the left side of his face. He held a giant axe-like weapon, with two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together.

"Tch, Nnoitra, I should've expected you'd be a dumb bitch and attack…like the dumbass you are." Grimmjow commented, as he drew his Zanpaktuo.

"Huh, you have both your arms. That's a surprise. Weren't you kicked out of the Espada, little bitch-boy?" Nnoitra asked snidely.

"Didn't you get your ass kicked by Ulquiorra a few dozen times?" Grimmjow asked back with a smirk.

"And I kicked yours! What the fuck does that say?!" Nnoitra demanded angrily, as he gripped his large weapon.

"It means I'm going to drag your corpse all over the fucking place." Grimmjow said with a glare, as he pulled his Zanpaktuo out of the sheath.

"Hmm, as I remember you were the Sexta Espada, and I was the Quinto Espada…How the hell do you think you'll defeat me?!" The tall Espada asked with a wide creepy smile.

"Well how about the fact he isn't alone. He's not inept." Yang said, as her gauntlets activated. "And he's not going to believe your bullshit reverse-psychology, to get him to fight you one-on-one." She added, as she clenched her fists.

"So you've got a bitch that can talk for you, Grimmjow." Nnoitra commented with a wide smirk. "Are you whipped, do you get full use of her?" He asked, before he looked at the blonde. "…If you let me have a few goes, I'm sure I can let you live a bit." He added lecherously.

"Heh, like you can do anything." Yang commented, as she looked at the Arrancar. "With that giant ass weapon, some people might think you're over compensating for something." She taunted.

Nnoitra glared, as he stuck his tongue out. A yellow orb formed on the tip of it, before he fired a cero at the blonde girl. When the beam cleared, Yang stood there with a smirk on her face, surprising the hell out of Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Chad and Koneko.

"Heh, is that the…best…you…" Yang began, before she saw some small strands of her hair falling to the ground. "You Monster!" She yelled, as yellow-orange flame-like energy exploded off her, before she was already in front of Nnoitra and slammed her gauntlet encased fist into his face.

A gigantic explosion formed and the shockwave could be felt across Los Noches.

-**With Ichigo**-

Ichigo looked out the window of his room. "…It would seem some dumbass pissed Yang off, I almost feel sorry for them." He said, before he smirked. "…Almost…" He added, after a few minutes he heard a noise at his door.

"…I'm coming in…" A monotone female voice stated, before the door opened. Ichigo turned around and saw a slightly short woman with pale white skin, long messy black hair and pale white skin. She had green slitted eyes, and had teal lines descending from the lower parts of her eyes. "I can only assume you felt that." She commented.

"It'd be pretty hard not to." Ichigo said sarcastically, before he raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I thought I was an 'arrogant little creature'." He said dryly.

"Yes…" Ulquiorra said to herself. "…I do believe I was a bit…melodramatic." She said.

"And you seem like such a person to keep her composure too." Ichigo admitted, which was true. She was very much in control of herself. '_It seems I hit several nerves…interesting.' _He mused. "Though, my answer was a bit arrogant…but I've always been confident." He added.

"It's merely confidence born from ignorance." She said, as she took several steps closer towards Ichigo. "Tell me, boy, are you ignorant or stupid? One can be changed, while the other cannot." Ulquiorra said with a frown.

Ichigo smirked at her. "…Quid pro Quo, answer for an answer _darling._" He replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Why do you insist on being difficult?" Ulquiorra asked with narrowed eyes. "Is it because your friends are out there, and you cannot help them? Do you feel repressed and confided, that you cannot help them." She said.

"No, not really." Ichigo replied with a scowl, as he glanced away.

"…No, yes you do." Ulquiorra stated. "From every form of Information I have on you, and my psyche evacuation of you, suggest you would be most furious, demanding and stubborn to the point of stupidly trying to attack me." She said.

"Well that just goes to show that bad information leads to bad tactics. Incomplete information leads to a flawed strategy." Ichigo said with a smirk, as he glanced at the melancholic woman.

"My information is not bad or incomplete." Ulquiorra said with a slight glare. One thing she took pride in was her analytical prowess.

"Is it?" Ichigo replied, still smirking. "I'll tell you the truth, I do want to help my friends, but I trust in their abilities." He said uncaringly.

"I see, but in the end whether they fight or not is irrelevant, they will soon die." She informed.

"All life dies." Ichigo replied with a scowl. "If there is some promised paradise after it, how does it matter how the end comes." He said seriously.

"Why do you continue to keep this charade going, Boy?" Ulquiorra questioned with narrowed eyes. "You have nothing to gain from it. You are our comrade now. There is no reason to fight. And yet, here you stand with your life on the line." She said, as she studied the teen.

"Is it that hard to understand?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You are so much more, but you're friends….your compulsions hold you back." The melancholic woman argued slightly. "…The Shinigami, the humans, you were once an enemy of them. When you fought, you were ruthless. You were a survivor. You were a Hollow." She said with narrowed eyes.

"The circumstances required me to be, I was different." Ichigo replied forcefully.

"No, you were a Devil, you were unsympathetic, uncaring…ruthless." Ulquiorra argued.

"…You say that like they're two different things…a Devil and a Hollow…" The teen said with a scowl.

Ulquiorra moved closer, as she looked at him with narrowed green slitted eyes. "When a Devil kills, they do not hold back. They do not banter. They do not let their opponent speak. When a Devil is ordered to kill, they do not question why, they do not mourn the fallen. They fulfill their rightful role and move on to their next." She said with a frown, as she moved towards the teen, causing him to move back slightly.

"Is that what you want to be?" Ichigo asked. "Some sorta 'Devil' that's a tool following her roll?" He questioned, before his eyes went wide, when he felt a hand around his throat.

Ulquiorra glared slightly, as she held the teen by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. "…No, that is what I _am_." She said seriously. The melancholic woman blinked, before she breathed in through her nose and released the teen. "It would seem, I need some time to myself…There is food, eat it." She instructed, before she walked out silently.

A deep guttural growl came from Ichigo's throat, as he held the side of his head, with his eyes being black and yellow. After a few seconds, he got his hollow side under control. He coughed a few times as he held his throat.

Ichigo stood up and adjusted his white cloths, before he looked at a wall and walked through it, with the wall rippling like water. '_There's one more Espada to eliminate…before I try to talk to the head honcho of Espada.' _He thought.

-**With Bambietta, Candice, Gisselle and Uryū- **

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Uryū panted, as he looked forward. His outfit was covered in scorch marks, and there were shreds in his shirt and cape. Bambietta, Candice and Giselle weren't doing so well either.

A few meters in front of them, was a male Arrancar with shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes stood in front of them. He wore rectangular-framed glasses, and had a unique Espada outfit.

With into the large room they were battling in, most of their abilities were negated.

Szayelaporro looked at the four with a slight smirk. "Just by teasing you a little, just by surprising you a little, you become blind to all but that which lies before your eyes." He said dramatically. "Everybody is the same in that respect. Just like children. Humans, Shinigami, and yes, even Quincy." He said tauntingly, as he held his Zanpaktuo. "They are all just as inferior. If you want to know what reason Aizen-sama could have for destroying you all... why, that 'inferiority' itself is your sin." He informed.

The Arrancar held looked a down at his sword. "This has gotten incredibly boring, you all have no new tricks for me to analyze." He commented with a slight frown. "It is a good thing you four decided to keep a distance, since you're all relatively intact. I'll get something worthwhile from this little farce." Szayelaporro said uncaringly.

"So, are you going to kill us, or something?" Bambietta asked rudely.

"Hmm…maybe not you, or that green haired one." Szayelaporro commented, as he looked at Bambietta and Candice.

Bambietta, Candice, Giselle and Uryū noticed a white figure flickering around the shadows behind the Arrancar.

"…What's with that face?" The Espada questioned with narrowed eyes. "Don't you know you're going to die?" He asked.

Bambietta was smiling sadistically. "Hey, Faggy-Hollow. Just a heads up, you're going to feel like a total asshole in three... two... and..." She said. Before a hand wrapped around Szayelaporro's mouth and the Arrancar felt poking him in the back. "Yeah, yeah. There it is." Bambietta said with a wide smirk.

A black blade protruded from Szayelaporro's chest. The Arrancar gave off a muffled scream, as his eyes gave of a blue-white light, with his skeleton flickering in the light. The flickering stopped as the Arrancar died, before the blade was pulled out of his chest.

When the Hollow collapsed, the four Quincys looked at the figure in surprise. "Ichi-kun!" Giselle announced happily, as she engulfed him in an extremely tight hug. "I missed you!..." She announced, before she tilted her head forward and had a dark look on her face. "…You'll never leave my sight again." She added.

Ichigo struggled slightly. "E..Eh, Gi-Giselle, you're crushing me…" He forced out.

"Under my love, I know." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

Bambietta rolled her eyes, as she gripped the back of Giselle's jacket and pulled her back. "Quit being a fucking creep." She said with a scowl.

"…Nu-uh." Giselle said, before she let go of the orange haired teen and looked at him with big blue eyes. "…Guesss….Whaaaatt?" She asked, as she hoped on the balls of her feet.

"…Um, what?" Ichigo questioned unsure.

"I have a gift for you!" Giselle informed with a smile on her face, causing Candice, Bambietta and Uryū to freeze.

"A gift? Here. It really isn't the time." Ichigo replied.

"Please…" Giselle said with a quivering lip. "…I worked moderately hard on it." She informed.

"Ugh, fine, where is it?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"I don't think that's a good…" Uryū began, only for Giselle to glare at him psychotically. "…Sure, go ahead." He finished.

"Here you go!" Giselle said, as she twirled slightly, and pointed to the entrance of the room. Ichigo turned and saw a female Arrancar wearing a Gothic Lolita-type outfit.

Ichigo tilted his head, leaning to the side, like he was trying to look behind her. "…Is the gift behind the chick?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Giselle sounded still smiling. "She is the gift." She informed.

Ichigo had a confused look on his face. "…I don't get it." He admitted.

"Well, when we have our nights of wonderful passion. She's going be there to help!" Giselle informed happily, with a dopey smile.

"That's…kinda fucked up." Ichigo said. He put the pieces together now. "Don't do that." He informed.

Giselle's smile fell, as she had a quivering lip. "…You mean it?" She asked sadly.

"Uh, yeah." The orange haired teen replied dryly.

"Fine." Giselle said, as she looked at Cirucci. "It's off. You're not going to get fucked by my awesome boyfriend!" She announced, causing the zombiefied Arrancar to sigh in some relief.

"You are…by far the craziest woman I have ever met." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"But you love me!" Giselle announced happily.

"Right…" Bambietta interjected. "…Let's go, we have Ichigo and can leave." She said.

"Ehehe, that's fucking stupid." Ichigo said with a smirk. "We're in the heart of enemy territory, with the tenth, ninth, eighth, seventh Espada dead. A sixth Espada dead and another turned." He listed off. "…I working on turning the forth to our side, I plan on talking to the first Espada…We have the upper hand now." He informed seriously, as he glanced at a wall. "…Meet up with the others…Bambi-chan." He said, as he looked at the Explosive Quincy. "…destroy this place, and be creative." He instructed, before he walked into a wall.

Bambietta smiled fully, as she chuckled to herself.

"…Did he just walk into a wall?" Candice asked unsure.

"I believe so." Uryū said, as he fixed his glasses.

-**With Ruby, Weiss and Blake- **

"Ugh, I knew it was a stupid idea to split up." Blake commented with a frown.

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Ruby replied.

"…Grimmjow knew how to navigate the area, what part of splitting up would actually help us?" Weiss asked incredulously.

Ruby shrugged. "I just thought covering more ground would be able to help us find him faster." She admitted.

"Yeah, well nice going you dolt." Weiss said with a scowl.

"Quit being so dramatic, we still have much ground to cover." Blake said, as the three continued to move.

"…How anti-climactic…" A female monotone voice commented, causing all three girls to stop and looked around.

"You." Blake said with narrowed eyes, as her pupils became needle thin at who she saw. It was a slightly short woman, with long black messy hair, pale white skin, and green slitted eyes. She had teal lines descending from the lower parts of her eyes, and seemed to have a permanent frown on her face. On the left side of her head was a broken horn helmet, signifying she was an Arrancar.

"Me? I doubt we have ever met." Ulquiorra commented dispassionately, before she looked at the three girls. "…Interesting you all have the exact same level of Reiatsu, and they…" She trailed off. "…They all feel like Kurosaki, not dilations or dilutions, no, fractions. I see." She admitted, as she looked at the three.

"You're the one the kidnapped Ichigo, didn't you." Blake said with a glare, as she pulled her short grey cleaver blade off her back.

"If I did, would you be more emotionally compromised?" Ulquiorra asked, as she stepped forward. "Will you fight with more tenacity?" She questioned.

"Shut up." Blake said with a glare.

Weiss reaches to her hip and pulled the silver rapier out, and prepared to fight. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by brandishing your weapons." Ulquiorra admitted, as she continued to approach them at a slow pace. "It is irrelevant to your survival if you bring them out or not." She informed.

"You're such a bitch, you know that." Weiss said with a scowl. "But what's to expect from such a degenerate, a degenerate that's follower of the stupid Shinigami." She insulted.

"A fine example of hypocrisy." Ulquiorra commented. "You call me a follower, yet what are you that stand before me? A Zanpaktuo, a weapon?" She asked.

"A weapon destined to kill you, maybe." Blake replied.

"Hmph." Ulquiorra sounded, as she raised an eyebrow. "You severely overestimate your abilities, without comprehending the limitations of my own…" She began, as she pulled one hand out of her pocket and looked at the trio. "…You're journey ends here." She informed.

Ruby held her giant sniper-scythe Blake held her cleaver blade and Weiss readied her rapier. "We don't think so." Ruby said with a smirk.

"So be it." Ulquiorra said with a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I had massive writers block for this story, but I sorta forced myself to write it...because you know. I like to make an attempt to complete things. <strong>

**Anyway for the Ichigo x Female Ulquiorra romance thing, I'm trying a certain approach. I mean, the way at approaching it is...interesting. I can't just make her just fall in love with him, because that's just stupid. Anyway one of the comments she made regarding 'devils' could be a clue into what she was before she became a Hollow. Perhaps she isn't a Human soul. It could explain some things...maybe, possibly, who knows. **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything

"You…Monster!" Yang yelled, as she repeatedly slammed her gauntlet encased fist into Nnoitra's face. Before she could do anymore damage, a crimson cero collided with her, sending her flying off.

"What was that!?" Nnoitra yelled, as he stood up and hit Tesra. "Do not help me!" He said angrily.

Before Nnoitra could talk further, a grey armored encased fist slammed into his stomach. Which sent the Arrancar flying back a good distance.

A young girl with white hair and hazel eyes, stood with her hands held up in a fighting stance. "…Get wrecked, Cock-Bite." Koneko said in a deadpan.

"More bitches!" Nnoitra snarled out, as he glared at Yang, Koneko, Grimmjow and Chad.

"You're having a bit of trouble there…Hehe, and you called me a weakling." Grimmjow said with a smirk, as he had his hands in his pockets. "It seems that you always get your ass handed to you…by a girl." He added, causing Nnoitra to look livid.

"Die!" He yelled, as he swung his large crescent shaped blade.

Koneko looked at him blankly, as she ran right at him. She ducked under the large weapon, before she jumped up and put her foot on the Arrancar's knee and began to run up the tall Hollow. She flipped herself off Nnoitra's chest, before she sent a powerful kick to his jaw.

When Koneko landed on the ground, Yang jumped over her and slammed her gantlet encased fist right into Nnoitra's face. The resulting explosion from her weapon sent the Hollow back.

When Nnoitra was sent back, Koneko appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She began to use all her strength to crush the man, before Yang jumped up and slammed both her feet into the man's face.

With the force of Yang's attack, Koneko continued the momentum and lifted Nnoitra up and slammed him into the ground. Koneko quickly stood up and grabbed Nnoitra by one of his legs, and began to swing him around, before she threw him.

Nnoitra flew along the ground, before he was fully imbedded into a stone wall. Slowly the Espada pulled himself out of the wall and glared at the two girls.

Yang smirked as she cocked one of her arms back, ejecting one of the cartridges, while Koneko punched her own fist. "…Don't bitch out." Koneko said in a deadpan voice, as she looked at Nnoitra.

"Bitch out! Not in your fucking life!" Nnoitra yelled, as he stuck his tongue out, before a yelled cero formed and fired at the two girls.

To Grimmjow's, Chad's, Tesra's and Nnoitra's surprise, a blur moved through the cero and appeared at the other end. Half of Koneko's body poked out of the yellow beam of energy, before she slammed her Anti-Hierro armor encased hand right into the side of the Hollow's face.

When Koneko punched him in the face, his cero dissipated, while he stumbled back. Quickly Koneko punched him right in the chest, sending him off his feet. But she grabbed him by the ankle and swung him around, before she threw him towards Yang.

As he flew, Yang ran at him with a wide smirk on her face. She reared her fist back and panted it a bit, before she slammed her fist right into Nnoitra's face, creating a fiery explosion.

But wasn't Nnoitra was sent back this time. He slashed his large weapon at the blonde girl. Yang stumbled back in surprise, as a large bloodied gash formed along her chest.

"Sorry bitches, I ain't fucking holding back now!" Nnoitra said with a snarl, as he went to decapitate the blonde girl.

Before the blade could cut her, the sound of clashing blades echoed, as Grimmjow appeared in front of her, blocking the blade.

"…Grimmjow?" Yang asked unsure.

"Don't get to fucking sentimental! I ain't doing this for you, Blondie! You're Kurosaki's girl, he'd be fucking pissed." Grimmjow said sardonically, as he glared at Yang.

"Little Bitch boy, you ass!" Nnoitra yelled, as he stuck his tongue out to fire a cero point blank, only for Grimmjow to stick his hand out and grab onto it, causing the attack to blow up in the man's face. As smoke blinded Nnoitra, Grimmjow kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying back and through a pillar.

Grimmjow vanished in static and appeared above Nnoitra, before he slammed his knee down at him. The Espada quickly vanished, with Grimmjow slamming his knee into the ground, causing it to crack and crater.

For the next few minutes Grimmjow and Nnoitra were violently clashing swords. Nnoitra's style was vindictive and condescendingly arrogant, while Grimmjow's was aggressive and filled with bloodlust. Eventually Nnoitra opened his mouth and stuck his tongue you, while Grimmjow leveled his palm out. Nnoitra fired a yellow cero, with Grimmjow firing a crimson one, before the two clashed. But Nnoitra's eyes went wide as Grimmjow's cero tore through his and collided with him.

As Nnoitra was hit by the cero, Grimmjow vanished and appeared behind him. In an instant the blue haired hollow slashed at Nnoitra's back, sending him flying. When Nnoitra was in the air, Grimmjow appeared above him and slashed down, but the Espada put his weapon up.

Grimmjow slashed the weapon out of the way, before he put a hand right on Nnoitra's face and fired a cero point blank, sending the Espada plummeting to the ground. When he was on the ground, Grimmjow vanished in static and appeared slamming his body down on Nnoitra's body.

"I think you're seeing things as they are now, Nnoitra." Grimmjow said with a smirk, as he looked down at the Hollow. "But…" He said, as he cut his finger on his Zanpakuto and leveled his palm right at Nnoitra. "…You're not at the level I want to fight you at…I hope you're hungry!" He said with a wide smile, as a blue volatile cero formed in his hand. "…**Gran Rey CERO!" **Grimmjow announced, as he fired the enhanced cero at the downed Espada.

The resulting explosion of the attack shook the ground a bit, as Grimmjow stood a good distance away. When the dust cleared a bit, Nnoitra stood there, completely unharmed, except he had several extra appendages, each holding large scythes.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the Espada, before he smirked. "Hm…Hmhm…Hehehe…HAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Yes…This is what I've wanted!" He said with a smirk.

"How the fuck did you get so fucking powerful! You were a bitch when we last fought!" Nnoitra demanded angrily.

Grimmjow smirked, as he held his Zanpakuto close to himself, while holding his hand over it. "…Because I was a little bitch." He admitted. "Complaining about how unfair life's been, complaining about how every ones looks down on me, complaining about how powerful I was compared to you all, and complaining about how I should be King! Then I realized something, nothing comes from fucking complaining, you gotta do shit, for shit to happen!" Grimmjow announced, as his blade began to glow blue. "I've been complaining about everything, now I'm doing things…I'm in the fucking game now." He said. "Now, I have a cause worth fighting for…Now, I have something worth dying for…So I ain't gonna lose to you…**Grind, Pantera**(_Panther King_)!" Grimmjow announced.

The blue haired Arrancar was surrounded by dust, as it pillared up high. When the dust cleared, his appearance changed drastically. His teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet became black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that was longer than his body. His hair became very long, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which became swept back and cat-like. His lost his jaw mask, which replaced by some form of headgear upon his brow, covering his forehead. And he now wore a form-fitting white segmented armor.

Grimmjow reared his head back and released a loud growl-like yell, creating a shockwave that pushed Nnoitra back a bit. Before Nnoitra could react, Grimmjow appeared in front of him and slammed his clawed hand right into his face.

Nnoitra was sent flying back, as a vapor-cone formed around him, before he was sent through several pillars of stone. When he was mid-air, Grimmjow began to appear at certain areas and kicked/hit Nnoitra sending him in other directions. Eventually Grimmjow appeared above Nnoitra and reared his clawed hand back, before he slashed it down at the Espada, sending him plummeting through a large pillar and to the ground, creating a blue energy-like explosion.

"Damn…" Yang muttered, as she held her hands up, when a several shockwaves reached them.

"Nnoitra-sama!" Tesra announced, as he went to his master, only for Yang to kick his feet out from under him. He forced himself up and noticed Tang, Koneko and Chad in front of him. He glared, before his eye gleaned and fired a cero.

In an instant Yang used her gauntlet's recoil to launch herself out of the way, while Chad grabbed onto Koneko and used his body to protect her. When the Cero dissipated, steam came off Chad's back, before he turned and threw Koneko towards the Arrancar.

Koneko flipped and leveled both of the Anti-Hierro armor encased fists, slamming both of them into Tesra's face. When Tesra stumbled back, Yang slammed her Ember Celica into his lower back, creating an explosion. The Arrancar was sent tumbling, before he slowly stood up.

"…**Crush, Verruga(**_Tusked Armored Warrior)" _Tesra muttered, before he was enveloped in Spiritual Energy and then it dissipated. What stood there was a large, warthog-like creature.

Tesra charged at Yang and Koneko, before he went to slam his hands down onto the two girls. The two large monstrous fists, were stopped when a pair of unique armored hands grabbed them. Chad held the Arrancar's giant arms back, with his own. One of his armored hands was black in color with magenta lines around it. The other arm was covered in white armor with a red stripe running down it, with a spike coming from the shoulder.

Chad pulled both of Tesra's arms apart and pulled him towards him, before he Spartan-Kicked the Arrancar in the chest. When Tesra was pushed up against a stone wall, Chad held his has Left Arm of the Devil back, as five disks of crackling spiritual energy formed on his clawed finger tips, before he closed his fingers and formed a fist.

He punched Tesra right in the stomach. The attack was devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape was gouged into the surface of the stone wall behind Tesra. The Arrancar's Resurrección dissipated, turning to normal as he collapsed with blood coming out of his mouth. Tesra fell forward falling face first into the sand.

"…He bitched out…" Koneko said in a deadpan.

"What's with you and saying that?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, only for Koneko to look at her with her usual deadpan look.

"…Dumb, Perverted Blonde Bimbo." Koneko muttered.

"Agh! Again with that stuff!" Yang announced, before she grinned. "…It's cool." She added with a shrug. "…Emotionless flat-chest." She added, causing the white haired girl to freeze up.

"…Flat-Chest…I'll Destroy you!" Koneko yelled, as she went to attack Yang, only for Chad to stop her.

"I don't believe it's the time for things like this." Chad said, before a white blur slammed into the ground near them. Several bloodied hands came out of the dust, as it receded.

Nnoitra stumbled around, as most of his extra hands were bloodied, while most of his scythes were impaling him through the body. Most of the right side of his face was clawed off, with one of his actual hands being torn off.

"Holy Shit/…Shit…" Yang and Koneko said, as they looked at the beaten Nnoitra.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Nnoitra panted out, as he glared around.

The sound of static, causing Yang, Koneko and Chad to glance to their side, as Grimmjow appeared next to them. "Ah, that was some fucking nice stress relief." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"…You…" Nnoitra sounded, as he stuck his bloodied tongue out. A distorted unstable volatile orange Cero began to form along his tongue.

"Shit." Grimmjow sounded, as he stepped back.

"**Gran Rey…**" Nnoitra began.

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru(**_Ice Ring)_!" A young male voice sounded, before an ice dragon collided with Nnoitra, encasing him in thick ice.

A short boy with short spiked white hair and turquoise eyes appeared near them. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, but had a sleeveless Captain's Haori.

"The fuck, a kid?" Grimmjow asked with a scowl.

"It's you." Yang said with a raised eyebrow. "…Eh, we coulda handed it. Though I gotta say, what you did was pretty…cool." She said with a smirk, getting a sigh from Koneko.

**With Ichigo**

A white blur moved through several dozen hallways, going through several walls along the way. Ichigo stopped when he saw some Arrancar standing around. He made a face, before he vanished in a flicker.

"…Hey, did you hear that?" One of the Arrancar asked.

"It's probably the sound of you being stupid." The other Arrancar replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right…Dick-Biscuit." The first on said.

Aizen sat on his throne, looking at a projected screen of the fights that were going on. '_That's not right.' _He thought with a frown, as he noticed some of the people that were arriving weren't who he planned to be here. '_It's no matter, the Hōgyoku is almost awake, since to Kurosaki's Spiritual Energy practically bathing this entire area. I can't risk him getting near it…I don't know what will happen if I place him and the Hōgyoku together before I subjugate it.' _He thought, as he looked at the projection.

On the other side of the room, behind Aizen and his thrown, a certain part of the wall began to ripple like water as Ichigo's head poked through it. Slowly the teen walked through the wall, without Aizen being alerted to his presence. Do to Ichigo's Spiritual Energy bathing the entire palace, it was almost impossible to disconcert where it was originally coming from.

Ichigo looked at Aizen, who was watching some form of footage. The orange haired teen didn't really care. He glanced around and noticed a meter high cylindrical-type object coming out of the ground, the case that held the Hōgyoku.

With a smirk, Ichigo slowly walked towards it and without a sound, he twisted the cylindrical casing open. Revealing a coin sized blue orb that gave off a distinct blue glow. Before Aizen could notice a change in lighting, Ichigo wrapped his hands around the Hōgyoku picked it up.

Ichigo blinked unsure, as he felt the orb vibrate a bit in his hand, like it was happy he was holding it. He didn't pay it any mind, as he glanced around. '_What do I do, to make sure Aizen doesn't get this thing?' _He thought, before he looked at it and noticed its size.

'_Ugh, I can't believe I volunteer for this shit.' _Ichigo thought, before he brought his hand up to his mouth and swallowed the small orb. The feint blue light could be seen moving down his throat, before it seemed to stop at the center of his sternum.

The orange haired teen held up his hand, as Reishi began to condense and more an identical orb, before he placed it back in the casing and closed it up.

Ichigo glanced around, as the blue tint in his chest faded. '_I hope Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are alright…Ugh, sometimes I wish they weren't just my Zanpakuto Spirits…' _He thought, before the Hōgyoku in the center of his chest gleaned for a second and dimmed, as it began to fuse with the being that awoke it. Quickly Ichigo vanished in speed, going through the wall again, with Aizen none the wiser.

**With Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Ulquiorra**

A young silver-eyed girl with black hair with a red tint to it, held a giant black and red scythe. A girl with white hair pulled into an off-center ponytail and icy blue eyes, wielded a silver rapier. And a girl with long flowing black hair and amber eyes, held a grey sharp edged sheath and a black katana.

Standing a few meters in front of them was a slender woman of average height. She had messy black hair that went to her shoulders, with some bags falling between her eyes. She had pale white skin and dark green slitted eyes, with two teal lines descending from the lower parts of her eyes and a broken horned helmet on the top-left side of her head.

"How long do you plan to stand there and stare?" Ulquiorra asked dispassionately, as she looked at the three. "If you three are planning on forming some form of strategy against me. I am sorry to 'burst your bubble' but I doubt anything you come up with will work." She said with a frown.

"Shows what you know!" Ruby announced, as she vanished in a storm of rose petals and appeared above Ulquiorra, with the blade of her scythe at the Hollow's throat. The silver eyed girl fired her scythe, causing the blade to slash at the woman's throat.

Ulquiorra stood there, completely unmoving, as a shower of sparks came from Crescent Rose. "Are you fighting because I insulted you? How childish." She commented, as she pushed the blade away with her Spiritual Pressure along.

Ruby flipped and landed in a crouch a few meters behind Ulquiorra, as she held Crescent Rose backwards. "What? No! We're here to save Ichigo." Ruby argued.

"Save Ichigo…You're under the assumptions that he's yours." Ulquiorra said with a frown. "He's on our side now, 'saving' an enemy is pointless now." She stated.

"He isn't on your side! He's with us!" Weiss said with some evident irritation. "Don't presume to know about him." She said with a scowl.

"How curious. Don't you know?" Ulquiorra said, as she watched Blake and Weiss moving to their sides, so they and Ruby would have her surrounded by all sides. "It seems you don't. Nothing is keeping Ichigo here. Not I, not the Espada. It is true with some persuasive words he came with us. But in truth, I none of us hold any power over him…He did absorb the Zero Espada." She said. "…So don't you see, he stayed here under his own volition." She informed.

"Does it look like we care about your mind games?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes, before she charged right at the melancholic woman, and slashed her cleaver-like blade at the woman, only for Ulquiorra to raise her hand and block the blade with her forearm, creating an array of sparks. "We're here, because we love him." She said.

Ulquiorra looked at Blake with a blank look. "Love…Preposterous." She said, as she pushed her arm forward, sending Blake flying back a bit, before she caught herself.

In an instant Ulquiorra vanished in static, before she appeared above Weiss with her finger pointed down. A green orb of energy formed on the tip of her finger, before she fired a Cero right down at the white haired girl.

Weiss quickly rolled to the side, as she formed a glyph under her and vanished in speed. When Weiss met up with Ruby, Blake charged and began to attack Ulquiorra with complex swordplay, duel wielding Gambol Shroud.

With a frown on her face, Ulquiorra just leaned out of the way of every strike. Blake glared as she put her weapons together, turned and condensed energy in her blade and slashed down, sending a purple wave of Spiritual Energy towards the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra raised one hand up, as the other one rested in her pocket, before she caught the attack. She slid back a bit, before she swiped her hand to the side, sending the attack off course. But as soon as she did that, Blake was already slashing at her again.

"Your blades can't pierce my Hierro, why do you insist on repeating the same tactic? Do you believe it will change the fact?" Ulquiorra asked, as she caught one of Blake's blades with one hand. "…Or is it your 'love' for Ichigo making you throw out all rational thought?" She questioned, as she turned and kicked Blake in the chest, sending the girl back.

"Or maybe it was a distraction!" Ruby announced, before Ulquiorra stumbled back as a high-caliber projectile slammed into her shoulder.

Ruby was on the ground kneeling next to her sniper-scythe, with Weiss standing next to her. While Ruby was aiming her weapon at Ulquiorra, Weiss had several glyphs in front of the muzzle, to increase the weapon's penetration power, magnitude and velocity.

Ulquiorra stumbled back, as she was continuously hit by several of Crescent Rose's shots. The Arrancar was forced back to the area she decimated with a cero. Weiss smirked as she held her hand up, with a yellow glyph forming under Ulquiorra, trapping the Espada for a moment as she slowed time around the hollow.

Blake and Ruby charged at the trapped hollow. Ruby had her scythe ready to cut off Ulquiorra's head from the left, while Blake went to cut her from the right. Ulquiorra slowly turned and looked at the approaching enemies. In slow motion, she slowly lifted her foot up for a moment and slammed her foot down on the already ruing ground.

Ruby's and Blake's blades clashed against each other's, as Ulquiorra fell through the ground. The ground under Weiss exploded upward, as Ulquiorra came up and dusted off her clothes.

"It would seem that you…" Ulquiorra said, as she looked at Weiss. "…Have some form of time manipulation, or perhaps Temporal Distortion would be more appropriate. What an interesting and terrifying ability." She said with a frown, as she pointed her finger at Weiss. "A pity we're on opposing sides." She stated, as a green orb formed on the tip and she fired a cero at the white haired girl.

Weiss turned as her blade gleaned red, while she held it up, causing the Cero to collide with the shield. The white haired girl twirled as she stabbed her rapier into the around, sending a sheet of ice towards Ulquiorra, encasing the lower half of her body in sharp ice. Quickly Weiss turned and slashed her blade at the trapped Arrancar, sending several star-shaped projectiles towards the trapped Espada.

Ulquiorra had her usual dispassionate face, before she vanished in static, causing all the ice the encompassed her to shatter to dust. Weiss froze as she felt a strong force hit her on the back, before she was sent tumbling forward, dropping her weapon.

Blake scowled as she charged, only for Ulquiorra to turn and sent a high kick right to the amber eyed girl's face, sending the girl back. Ruby fired several shots form Crescent Rose.

But Ulquiorra held her hand up and stopped the Spiritual Projectiles with the palm of her hand, using her own Spiritual Energy to destroy them. "Was this all you had?" Ulquiorra asked dispassionately, as she looked at the three girls. "Is this how far your so called 'love' will take you?" She questioned. "Ichigo is one of us, you're all only holding back the potential he could reach…Well, it's no matter now." Ulquiorra said, as she raised her finger up at the girls.

Ulquiorra's eyes went a bit wide, as she felt a pair of feet push against the side of her head. In an instant she was sent flying and was imbedded into the wall, as the person the drop kicked her flipped and landed on the ground.

The Arrancar was sent through a wall, before a yell echoed. "**Snap, Tobiume(**_Flying Plum Tree__**)!**__" _A female voice announced, as a large fireball flew through the air and collided with the hole in the wall Ulquiorra created, creating a decent sized fiery explosion.

Weiss forced herself up, as she grabbed her rapier, while Ruby and Blake looked around, before their eyes went a bit wide.

In front of them was a young woman with green eyes, with black hair pulled back into a long braid and slightly parted bangs. She wore a short black kimono, which only went down to her mid-thighs. Next to her was a shorter kinder looking girl with brown eyes and black hair. She wore the normal Shinigami robes, but her hairstyle seemed a bit different, no longer having her hair tied up, it hung down in a bob, with a clip on the left side.

"I really don't know who you are." Momo admitted. "But if your friends of Ichigo-kun, and trying to help him, then I know we aren't enemies." She said with a smile.

"They're Ichigo-sama's Weapons and Harem." Nemu stated bluntly.

"Huh, wait what?!" Momo asked loudly.

"…Sorry." Nemu said, as she glanced down and held her arm.

"It seems that girl left." A male voice commented, causing Ruby, Blake and Weiss to look around.

It was a tall man with a frail looking appearance. He had white hair pulled back into a long ponytail, and wore the common Shinigami Uniform with a long sleeves Captain's Haori over it.

"You're that Captain that helped Ichigo out with Nemu." Blake said with narrowed eyes, before she sighed.

"…I am." Ukitake said, before he coughed a bit. "Come on, we better go before reinforcements arrive." He said seriously, getting nods from Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo moved through the hallways, as he stopped and shifted a bit, while he adjusted his white cloak a bit. He felt like it was getting kinda hot for a moment, before he ignored it, while the Hōgyoku in his sternum gleaned again.

He began to walk again, before a voice stopped him. "Hello there, aren't you supposed to be locked up?" A happy male voice asked, causing Ichigo to turn.

A few feet in front of Ichigo was a young man, almost twenty or so in age. He was thin, and had a bit of a skeletal appearance, and had silver hair. He had his eyes almost closed in narrowed slits, and wore long white robe over his Shinigami Hakama. He had the hilt of his Zanpakuto sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist.

"Hey there, Ichigo." Gin said with a smile, as he waved mockingly. "Doin' a little explorin'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh it's you, the knife guy." Ichigo said dryly, as he glanced around.

"Yup, that's me. What can I do for ya?" Gin asked. "Na, just kiddin' I can't help you." He said with a mocking smile, before it fell when he saw something incredibly surprising. "…No…" He muttered when he saw Hōgyoku gleaning a bit in Ichigo's sternum. '_Shit…If the Hōgyoku is fusing with Ichigo…Aizen will be really displeased and never let his guard down.' _He thought. His whole plan on assassinating Aizen when he had the Hōgyoku, which is when he would let his guard down, when he was at his strongest, assuming he couldn't be beat.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "…Why do you follow Aizen, I mean, he's a megalomaniac? And I'm sure he had narcissistic personality disorder." He said.

Gin shrugged. "It's fun." He replied.

"No, playing video games is fun. Talking with your friends is fun. Kissing girls is fun. Having sex is fun. Fighting, killing, pillaging, working…that's tedious and boring." Ichigo said dryly.

"Eh, you do have a point there." Gin said with smile.

"I don't get what that Levar Burton knock off wants…" Ichigo began.

"Oh, that guy wants peace." Gin said uncaringly. "…As he says 'Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. However, that same slaughter in the name of a great cause is justice.'…" He said.

Ichigo made a face. "That guy must be stupid, because that doesn't make a lick of sense." He commented, getting a nod of agreement from Gin. "I mean…What the fuck. What if your 'great cause' was in the name of slaughter that's justice?" He asked unsure, as the Hōgyoku gleaned a bit.

"Well that's what happens when you make a statement completely based on three completely interchangeable words…that's how much of a fuckin' idiot he is." Gin commented, before he glanced down unsure, not sure why he answered that honestly.

"Pfft, you fucking said it." Ichigo said with a nod. "So he's a complete idiot, so I understand why he would follow Ass-en." He said with a tone of sarcasm.

'_Ass-en, I gotta remember that one.' _Gin thought with a smirk.

"But why do you follow him? Lot of the people here are following him because of his power, and they want some of that. Some follow him out of fear. But…You don't seem to be in the same boat." Ichigo said.

"Well I do like to think I'm a bit unique." Gin said with a mocking smile.

"…But what makes you so unique?" Ichigo asked.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Gin said in mocking sarcasm. "…Eh, I'm messin' with ya." He added.

"I'm serious. I want to know why you work for Aizen?" Ichigo asked with a scowl, as the Hōgyoku in his sternum gleaned for a moment.

"Because he hurt Rangiku, so I'm goin' to kill him…I just need to get him with his guard down." Gin said, before his eyes opened up, showing his blue eyes. '_Why the fuck did I just say that?!' _He thought.

Ichigo glanced down and frowned. He actually believed that. No normal person usually admits to wanting to kill their leader. "I see." He said, before he nodded. "I understand how you feel." He admitted, causing Gin to look at him. "I honestly don't give a shit about what Aizen did to Soul Society, or to most of the people in it. But he hurt Ruby. I don't care what his plan is, but the since he hurt her…I am going to make sure he has a painful death." He said with a scowl.

Gin's smile fell a bit. He could admit he felt a bit of respect towards the orange haired teen. At least Ichigo wasn't attacking Aizen out of some twist sense of heroism.

"Why do we have to be enemies then?" Ichigo asked curiously, as he looked at the Former Shinigami Captain. "We think alike, we have similar goals, you and I. We both know what a complete and utter fucking douchebag Aizen is." He said.

"Aren't I your spooky enemy?" Gin asked with a mocking smile. "I mean I am a big ol' mean Captain Shinigami and I could have some scary powers." He said.

"Dude, I couldn't give two fucks what species you are." Ichigo replied. "Hell, I barely know what the fuck I'm not." He added, as he ran a hand through his orange hair. "When you say Rangiku, you mean that girl with strawberry blonde hair and…those…" He said, as he put his hands in front of his chest.

"…That's the one." Gin said. He really didn't care if Ichigo commented on Rangiku's chest size. It was one the most defining features most would notice. It would be like getting mad at someone who tried to describe the sun as being bright.

"She's a Shinigami…And you plan on killing Ass-en, but you defected. Once you kill him, what then?" Ichigo asked. "Your tenure with the Shinigami is over. You can't join back with them since you're a traitor. What do you plan to do, after he's dead?" He asked curiously, as he looked at the silver haired Shinigami.

"…It really doesn't matter." Gin admitted with a shrug. To him, it didn't matter. He would be fine if he died, knowing Aizen was going with him.

"Look, Gin…" Ichigo said with a sigh. "…You want to kill Aizen, I want to kill Aizen…I think we have something going here." He admitted.

"That's a nice offer, but I don't swing that way." Gin said with a mocking smile.

"That's not what I meant, dick!" Ichigo said angrily, before he sighed. "Look, I really don't care what you've done to Soul Society. I really don't care what you did here. I think you and I can work together with the death of Ass-en." He said.

"I know I can't offer much, more than my word. But, Aizen does have a serious flaw in his plan now. With my group, you and I can combine our efforts, He can be eliminated. You must have a secret weapon to fight him, if we can push him to the edge and make him dependent on your abilities, you can stab him in the back." Ichigo planned.

Gin frowned. That wasn't a bad plan. He as do he's doing now. Pretend to be Aizen's ally. With Ichigo and his group pushing Aizen to the edge, to the point he actually needed his help and power, his guard would be down, which is when he'd strike. Plus without the Hōgyoku, Aizen won't be able to get any form of power boost.

"Plus…Once we defeat Aizen, you will become their public enemy No.1." Ichigo informed seriously. "…I think that I can offer a form of…perfection, against their wrath." He said.

"You'd protect me, Mister Scary snake man, against the Shinigami? I feel so happy." Gin said with a tone of sarcasm.

"If I can push Aizen to the edge, that means I bested a man who held off several Shinigami Captains. Something that isn't easy to do. Along with the fact I have a few…people on my side, I doubt they'd be able to do anything." Ichigo said with a smirk, before he sighed. "What'd you say? We can take Aizen down, if we don't pussy foot around with it. When he makes his move, so will we…and I have something, he can only hope to have." He said, as he glanced down at himself.

Gin frowned, as he thought it over. There were many upsides to this. He was planning on just offing himself off after he dealt with Aizen. But it was really tempting. "…Yea, I gettcha, Ichigo…you're one creepy kid." He said, with a mocking smile.

Ichigo and Gin stepped forward and passed one another, before the orange haired teen glanced back. "And one more thing…those girls, here….If you come across one of them, let them pass. If you harm them…" Ichigo began, as Gin stopped.

Gin felt himself be pulled into a black void, as three glowing red vertical eyes opened up and focused on him. "…You will be next on my kill list." Ichigo finished, as he walked off and headed towards the Primera Espada's palace.

"Hehe, you're one scary kid, Ichigo…But damn are you interesting." Gin muttered, as he walked away with his usual smile on his face.

Ichigo vanished in a flicker, before he began to walk through walls again. He eventually arrived at the Primera Espada's palace, before he walked through the wall. He tilted his head to the side and a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

There was a man with wavy dark brown hair, which was unkempt. He seemed to be resting. But there was a young girl with light green colored hair with a really revealing outfit on.

"Wake up!" Lilynette yelled, as she tried to get the Arrancar up, by choking him.

"…What are you doing?" Ichigo asked unsure.

Lilynette gasped, as she jumped off Starrk and looked at Ichigo in shock. "How'd you get in here!?" She demanded, as she reached up to the stump in her bone mask and drew a curved sword.

Ichigo looked at the young girl unsure. "I'm not here to fight you." He stated.

"Hehe, like I'd fall for that, idiot!" Lilynette yelled.

"Idiot! I'm not the one holding a fucked up looking sword!" Ichigo yelled back angrily.

"Enn…" Lilynette sounded, as she stuck her tongue out at him. "…Well at least I'm not a carrot-head" She replied.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black…lime-head." Ichigo replied.

"Ack, you…I was going to go easy on you, because I thought you were cute! But now I'm going to kick your ass!" Lilynette snapped out, as she went to attack him.

"Cute…you're like…ten." Ichigo said, as he casually leaned to the side, evading her sword.

"Idiot! Arrancar don't have ages!" Lilynette yelled, as she tried to kick him in the face.

Ichigo stood there with a dry look on his face, as Lilynette's booted foot collided with his face. And nothing happened. He just stood there, as Lilynette fell.

"Ouch." She sounded, as she fell on her butt.

"Look, Lime-head, I don't have much of a problem with you. In fact, it's the opposite. I just want to talk to him." Ichigo said, as he motioned to the man, who had one eye open, looking at him.

"Well, you can ask me!" Lilynette said, as she stood up.

"I'll ask the both of you, how about that?" Ichigo asked, getting a wide smile from Lilynette and a groan from Starrk.

**-With Bambietta, Candice, Giselle and Uryū**

"Hmhmhm-hahahah!" Bambietta laughed hysterically, as she held her hands out. Two large explosions went off, causing two buildings to collapse. "A-Hahahaha!" She laughed again.

"Hah…Hah…" Uryū panted out, as he tried to keep up with the insane girl. Candice and Giselle didn't look so good either, mostly since they were still exhausted from their fight with the creepy pink haired Espada. "…Hah…How can she keep…going?" He forced out.

Giselle smiled. "With the power of love!" She said, as her eyes sparkled a bit.

"…There has to be something wrong with you…" Uryū muttered.

"What? Ichi-kun asked her to let loose. She doesn't wanna disappoint him…Maybe I do wanna disappoint him. Maybe he'd punish me!" Giselle said excitedly, before she looked at Candice." You have a lot of experience taking it from lots of guys. Do you have any tips for how I should deal with Ichi-kun taking me?" She asked with a dopey smile.

"Fuck off, you corpse-fucker." Candice relied with a scowl.

"Oh?" Giselle sounded with a tilt of her head. "Why do you gotta be so mean to me? I wanna know?" She asked with a quivering lip.

"…I fucking hate you." Candice said with a scowl.

"Eh, well, what else is new?" The Zombie Quincy asked with a shrug, before the ground shook again.

"Hehehehe…" Bambietta giggled to herself. "…die, Die, DIE!" She yelled, as she threw more of her bombs around, causing dozens of Hollows to explode, along with the surrounding structures.

Uryū sat down, as he panted a bit. '_Geez, these girls are crazy…' _He thought, though he already knew that. He was exhausted from his fight, he was ignorant to his location, and he was with three insane girls who had the hots for his cousin. '_…I need to leave Japan for a bit, after this shit.' _He thought with a sigh.

"What's this…four intruders?" A female voice asked.

"Huh, theses stupid idiots think they can attack without someone kicking there self-righteous asses!" Another female voice yelled.

"Yell like that next to me again, and I'll kill you." A third female voice said.

Bambietta, Candice and Giselle looked up. There was a tomboyish woman with two separate colored eyes. She had black jaw-length hair and a mask fragment on the top of her head, with a horn in the middle. The second female was a woman with long olive-green colored hair, lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. She had a mask fragment that created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. And finally there was woman with dark skin and green eyes. She had long wavy brown hair. Her mask fragment form a three-section grown around her head and a thick necklace.

Bambietta and Apacci looked at each other, while Giselle and Sung-sun looked at each other and Candice looked at Mila Rose. The six blinked a few times.

"I know I'm super-hot and all, but could you please stop staring at me." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"Super-hot? With what? That flat-chest!" Apacci snapped back.

"You're the one to talk about flat-chest." Mila Rose commented.

"At least I don't have giant cow-tits!" Apacci yelled, as she pointed at the other Arrancar.

"If you wanna talk about cow-tits look at her!" Mila rose said, as she pointed at Candice.

"Uck, the nerve." Candice muttered. "My chest size is perfectly normal! And they're proportional to my height! Unlike you, Ms. Gorilla!" She yelled angrily, as sparks crackled off her.

"Yeah, Yeah! You tell her, Candi-chan!" Giselle yelled.

"…Um…" Candice sounded, as she glanced to her comrade, not really sure why Giselle was saying that.

"You tell this, bitch. That the only reason you have giant tits is because you're freakishly tall" Giselle insulted, causing Candice's face to fall a bit.

"What was that, you wanna fight!" Candice yelled, as she glared at Giselle, only to see the girl was looking around somewhere else. "Hey, don't look away!" She said angrily.

"Oh my, it's like looking in a fun house mirror." Sung-sun said dryly, causing Apacci and Mila Rose to glare at her.

"We are nothing like that!" They both yelled, while Sung-sun wasn't even looking at them. "Hey, at least look at someone you're insulting!" They both said.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?!" Bambietta yelled, as she exploded a building next to her.

"Why don't you make us?" Apacci replied.

"…Oh God…" Uryū muttered to himself, as he held his forehead. '_They're fucking multiplying.' _He thought depressed.

"Maybe we will!" Bambietta yelled back.

"Pfft, don't be a stupid-bluffer! We can feel your Spiritual Pressure. Like you can do shit against us." Apacci said snidely, before a blue orb of Reishi flew passed her face and touched a wall behind her.

Bambietta smirked, as she held her hand up. "Boom, bitches get out the way." She said with a smirk, before a giant explosion came from behind the three Arrancar, splitting them up.

Candice quickly attacked Mila Rose, mostly because of the 'Cow-tit' comment and she was a bit pissed. Before Mila Rose could bring out her Zanpakuto, Candice punched her in the chest, sending an electrical discharge through it.

The green haired Quincy quickly punched the Arrancar in the stomach, causing her to double over a bit, before Candice kicked her leg. When Mila Rose stumbled back, Candice quickly reached forward grabbed her by the sides and lifted her up.

Candice electrocuted Mila Rose, as she channeled lots of her lightning into the annoying Hollow. Electricity sparked off Mila Rose, as her skeleton could be seen, before the energy exploded, sending the Hollow flying back.

Quickly, while Mila Rose was in the air, Candice crouched down and was engulfed in lightning, before she flew towards the Hollow and crashed into her. The green haired Quincy flew Mila Rose right through a wall, causing it to shatter.

"**Cero**…" Sung-Sun said, as she unleashed a dark pink colored cero right at Giselle, before the beam of energy destroyed the area.

"Oh, that looked so terrible. Good thing that didn't touch me." Giselle said with a dopey smile, causing Sung-sun to turn around.

"What?" Sung-sun asked unsure, she was sure she hit the girl and she didn't see her move.

"Yeah, things like that won't hurt me. Blades, knifes, pointy objects are things that can hurt me. And it looks like you don't have a piece on your sweet, delicate, curvy ass." Giselle said with a smile.

'_Is she…flirting with me?' _Sung-Sun thought unsure.

"So I guess we'll never fight, since you don't have a weapon. Maybe we can do something else." Giselle said with a smile, as she tilted her head. "I have a super cute boyfriend, and he sorta has a Harem. Would you wanna be my present to him? You know, by his sex-slave or something?" She asked.

"What? No! Shut up." Sung-sun said with some irritation.

"It ain't too hard." Giselle admitted with a nod. "All you gotta do is open your mouth and take whatever he tries to put in their! And when he shoves it down your throat, and your face turns all red and your eyes water….Mmmm…I want that!" She said with a bit of a whine. "Scratch that, you can't be his sex slave." She said with a nod. "Only I can be his sex-slave, but know that I've told you this, you'll probably want Ichi-kun too. Ugh, well I guess I gotta kill you then." Giselle said with a shrug.

'_Is she insane?' _Sung-Sun thought.

"It's nothing personal, well, kind it is." Giselle admitted with a dopey smile. "But, too bad you don't have a sword or anything that could actually stop me." She added.

"You want a sword…" Sung-sun said, as her sai blade came out of her sleeve. "…Here it is, you weirdo." She said, getting a dark smile from Giselle.

"Let's get…" Giselle began, before a young woman flew right into her.

"AHHH!" Bambietta sounded, as she collided with Giselle and the two were sent tumbling.

"What, you're talking all that shit a moment ago!" Apacci yelled, as her body was covered in brown fur, with two deer-like antlers.

"Really, your Resurrección?" Sung-Sun asked, with her sleeve in front of her face.

"What's the supposed to mean?!" Apacci demanded.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Sung-Sun replied.

"A-Hah…Hah…" Mila Rose panted out, as she appeared next to the two girls. Completely burnt in some places and missing her left arm.

"Geez, what the fuck happened to you?" Apacci asked rudely.

"I did." Candice said, as she stood next to Giselle and Bambietta. "And I gotta say. it was pretty easy." She added with a smirk.

Mila Rose glared, as she held her severed arm and tossed it forward. "We're making it!" She said angrily, getting looks from Apacci and Sung-Sun. Before they shrugged and cut off their left arms, and tossed it with Mila Rose's, before they used the Spiritual Energy to meld the limbs together, creating a giant creature it had a deer skull for a head, a muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent for a tail.

"Oh, isn't that adorable." Giselle said with sparkly eyes.

"It's a fucking Chimera." Bambietta said irritated, she hated the real monster versions of those.

"So, which way do you wanna try to kill it? Vollständig? Pull it apart It's Reishi? Blow it up? Zombiefy it? I could try to turn it into a giant lightning rod." Candice listed off.

Before anything could happen, a several small high-pitched whistling sounds echoed, as several glowing pink spears impaled the creature in the side of the neck, causing it to stumble to the side for a moment. In an instant those spears exploded in a violent burst of energy, with the thermodynamic energy released, atomizing the upper half of the creature. After a few moments, the large pair of legs collapsed.

Two people landed in front of Giselle, Candice and Bambietta. "Sorry about that, but the Quincy-samas are a bit tired." A young female voice said.

"…But, we'll be happy enough to play with you." Another older seductive female voice said.

In front of the Quincys were two girls, one was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin-tails and blue slitted eyes. She wore a black Lolita dress with white frills, with a large black bow on the front. She also wore thigh-high socks and black shoes, with a black bow in her hair.

Next to her was a young woman with long black hair that went down to her hips and violet eyes. She wore something different compared to her earlier outfits. It was a short black dress with a small light purple top. What the two had in common though was the pair of large black angelic wings.

"Fallen Angels?" Bambietta said unsure. "I thought you guys couldn't do shit against hollows?" She asked.

"Well, Azazel-sama helped us out, Quincy." Raynare said uncaringly, as she held her hand out and formed a bright spear of light.

"So who wants to get eviscerated first?" Mittelt asked with a joyful smile on her face, hiding how dark she actually was.

"There six of them and they destroyed him…Fuck this shit!" Apacci said, before she vanished in static, followed by Sung-Sun and Mila Rose.

"Well, that was certainly anti-climactic." Raynare commented.

"They pussed out like little bitches, that's what." Mittelt said irritated.

"Oh my God!" Giselle said, as she looked at Mittelt. "It's Lili-chan's sister!" She said in shock, getting looks from Bambietta and Candice.

"Shut up, Gigi." Bambietta said with a scowl.

Mittelt glanced around and noticed Uryū sitting against a wall, with a glare on his face. "Quincy-sama, are you alright?" She asked.

"…Peachy, tell me…is the reason you're here, because of Ichigo." Uryū said.

"Of course!" Mittelt said happily.

"Ugh…yeah…I saw that one coming." Uryū muttered, as his fixed his glasses, before he was helped up by Mittelt.

"Let's get this show on the road." Rayner said, as she stepped forward. "We have shit that needs to be done." She added.

**With Ichigo**

The orange haired teen was walking through one of the large hallways in Los Noches. Ichigo was humming to himself, as he air guitar'd a bit. He was by himself so; he didn't care if it made him look stupid.

"Angels on the sideline baffled and confused. Father blessed them all with reason. And this is what they choose. And this is what they choose...Monkey killing monkey killing monkey. Over pieces of the ground…" Ichigo sung to himself.

A shadowy figure moved along the rafters of the hallway, quickly keeping up with the orange haired teen. It was a petit woman with grey eyes and short black hair. She quickly wrote down what he was saying for a later reference. Of course she had been following him in the shadows for minutes now.

"…Fight over the clouds, over wind, over sky. Fight over life, over blood, over prayer, overhead and light. Fight over love, over sun, over another, Fight for each other, for the ones who are rising." Ichigo said to himself. "Angels on the sideline again, benched along with patience and reason. Angels on the sideline again, wondering when this tug of war will end…Cut it and divide it all right in two." He said, as he looked forward.

"Hey you, aren't you supposed to be locked up?" An Exequias questioned, as it drew its sword.

"About that, go fuck yourself, you Cock-Bite." Ichigo said irritated, as he vanished and appeared in front of the Arrancar. The Exequias froze, as Ichigo was holding its sword, before the orange haired teen sheathed the blade back in the Arrancar's scabbard. "Later." He added, as he walked forward.

Exequias stood there for a moment, before its entire arm was compressed and twisted in a sickening manner. Before the Exequias could react, a black blur sped by, with the Hollow's head coming off.

Ichigo moved forward and looked at a large pair of extravagant looking doors. He shrugged and reached out, and then pushed the door open.

"What do you think you're doing in my place, you punk kid?!" an old man wearing some extravagant cloths and a crown demanded.

"Pfft, I can tell you want I wasn't doing." Ichigo said disrespectfully.

"Such a disrespectful little brat!" Baraggan snapped, as he sat in his thrown. "…Nirgge, Abirama, and Ggio, kill him. If you're fast enough you might be able to attack in the invasion." He said, before he vanished in static, along several other people.

A male Arrancar with scruffy black hair, golden eyes and the remnants of a hollow mask that resembled a skull of a saber-toothed cat glared at Ichigo. Another male Arrancar was shirt less, revealing numerous red tattoos, and had long black hair, with a beak-like hollow helmet on top of his head. The final Hollow was also a large male with a thick hollow helmet on his head, with short tusks protruding from its sides.

"So you're that 'special' Shinigami, huh? The one that's a hybrid of a Hollow and all that shit?" Ggio asked angrily.

"Sup." Ichigo said with a nod.

"You're arrogant, just like a Shinigami! Talking like you're a Hollow! If anyone has power, it's me!" Ggio said with a glare.

"It ain't arrogance it's confidence. I got the confidence of Doug Censor Martin." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Who the fuck is that?" Ggio questioned.

"So, are we gonna fight, or talk about our feelings?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. He already had the people he wanted on his side, well except for one more person. He took a step back, as golden bracelets formed on his wrist, before they extended and formed gauntlets. "So…who's first?" He asked, before the three Arrancar charged.

Nirgge swung his sword at the orange haired teen, only for Ichigo to block it with his golden gauntlets, before he kicked the Hollow in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Just as Abirama came up to him, Ichigo punched him in the face, creating a fiery explosion, sending the Hollow back.

Ggio came up and tried to kick the teen, only for Ichigo to hit it away, but the Hollow went to punch him instead but the hybrid hit it away too. Ggio turned and went to punch the orange haired teen in the face, but Ichigo turned and blocked it with his elbow.

The Arrancar glared as he pulled his arm back, but Ichigo moved behind him grabbed Ggio by the arm and slammed his elbow down on the Hollow's shoulder, sending him down momentarily.

Nirgge came up behind Ichigo with both of his arms raised, ready to kill the teen. But Ichigo turned and dropped low, while sweeping the Arrancar off his feet. Ichigo glanced back and noticed Ggio was getting up, before he rolled back and kicked himself up, kicking the Arrancar in the face in the process.

As Ichigo came up he moved forward and punched Nirgge in the crotch, creating an explosion. He moved towards Abirama and ducked under the Hollow's sword, before he uppercutted the Arrancar in the jaw, creating another fiery explosion.

When Ggio came up to attack again, Ichigo turned and kicked him right in the face. When Nirgge tried to crush him with his sword, Ichigo moved back and punched the Arrancar in the face, followed by another explosion.

Ggio tried to knee the teen, only for Ichigo to hit his thigh with his forearm, turning the Hollow around, before he punched the Arrancar in the back. Abirama came up to Ichigo's side and tried to stab him, only for the hybrid to hit the Arrancar's wrist with his forearm and punched the Hollow in the stomach. Quickly turning, Ichigo kneed Abirama, before he used that same leg to kick Ggio in the chest.

When the two Arrancars were spread apart, Nirgge came attacking from the front. Ichigo kicked him in the lower thigh, causing the large Arrancar to stumble back, as Ggio and Abirama attacked from his sides.

Ichigo punched both Ggio and Abirama in the face, before he turned and punched the shirtless Arrancar in the back of the head, and then elbowed the one with the sabretooth helmet in the back of his head. The three Arrancar attacked the teen from all angels, but Ichigo was skillfully blocking and counter attacking,

As Ggio went to back hand punch the teen, Ichigo dropped down and grabbed the Hollow by his legs and flip him over. Abirama tried to attack the teen, only for him to punch the Hollow in the stomach, causing him to double over. The hybrid quickly punched the Hollow in the jaw, sending the Arrancar flying back.

Firing his gauntlet, Ichigo used the recoil to slam his elbow into Nirgge's stomach, before he turned and backwards kicked the large hollow, sending him flying back.

"Oh, you dick." Ggio muttered, as he pulled out his Zanpakuto and attacked again. He jumped up and tried to kick the orange haired teen, only for Ichigo to punch him in the foot.

Ichigo moved back, as Ggio began to continuously try to kick the teen. When Ggio tried to kick the hybrid in the face, Ichigo ducked and turned, before he used his gauntlet's recoil to elbow the Arrancar in the stomach. When the Hollow was doubled over, Ichigo grabbed onto Ggio's arm and twisted it, before he spun the Hollow around and kicked the guy right in the face.

Ichigo stumbled forward, as steam came off his back, before he turned around. He saw Abirama with his hands crackling with red energy. Quickly the Arrancar began to unleash a volley of Bala. In a flicker Ichigo moved back, as he held his hand up forming a black and crimson pentagram-shaped Reishi bow, before he fired several dozen Unholy Arrows, each counteracting the Bala while also absorbing their Spiritual Energy from inside them into him.

"…**Cero**…" Nirgge announced.

"Wait, huh?" Ichigo sounded, before he was engulfed in a light-green beam of energy. When the beam dissipated, most of the surrounding walls and ground were destroyed, but Ichigo stood there with a bored look on his face, as his hair seemed to flicker a bit with his eyes turning a bit red. "Where the fuck did they go?" He asked, as he glanced around. "Well you know what time it is." He said with a smirk, before he vanished in a flicker, with another flicker following him.

Ggio, Nirgge and Abirama were a good distance away, panting a bit. "Oh crap, where the fuck is that guy?" Ggio said.

"That guy was nothing." Abirama muttered.

Nirgge panted, as he leaned against a wall. "Maybe we should fight, or he might start picking us off one by…" He began, before a hand came out of the wall and grabbed him by the neck. "…One." He said, before he head was slammed against the wall. The wall was kicked out, with it slamming into Nirgge. Ichigo looked at Ggio and Abirama with a smirk, he attacked.

Nirgge stumbled around, before he noticed someone looking at him. "Fuck, Patros you gotta help us." He said.

"…What are you talking about?" The blue haired Arrancar asked in annoyance.

"This crazy ass guy is kicking everyone's ass." Nirgge said.

"Uh, fine. If it's a challenge." Patros replied.

Ichigo grabbed both Ggio and Abirama by the necks and slammed their heads together. He then punched Abirama in the stomach and turned, and punched Ggio in the back, both creating explosions. Ichigo began to ruthlessly attack the two.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Another male voice said, causing Ichigo to turn and see another Arrancar, while the other three moved around him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, before he grinned in a very Yang-like fashion, as he bummed his fists together, causing him to emit a fiery Spiritual Energy before he attacked. Eventually Ggio, Abirama and Nirgge were forced back away from the teen, ready to release their Resurrección.

Patros looked at the three in disappointment, before he was kicked in the chest, causing him to stumble back. "That's it." He muttered, before he attacked.

Patros slashed down at the teen, only for Ichigo to move to the side and punch him right in the shoulder and kidney. The Arrancar turned and tried to backwards slash the orange haired teen, only for Ichigo to duck under it, before he kneed the man in the stomach. When Patros doubled over, Ichigo punched him in the side of the face, creating an explosion.

"Argh!" Patros sounded, as he moved forward and stabbed at the teen.

Ichigo leaned to the side grabbed Patros extended arm, twisted it behind the Arrancar's back, kicked out the back of his leg, before he put his foot right on the Hollow's head and pushed him away. Patros slide along the ground, without his Zanpakuto, passing the other three Arrancar.

"…Whoa, did you see that?" Nirgge asked.

Ggio gave him a look. "How would I have missed that?" He asked sarcastically.

Ichigo looked at the Arrancar's Zanpakuto, before he shrugged and tossed it aside. "**Bite off, Tigre Estoque**(_Tiger Fang Swift Wind_)!" "**Trample, Mamut**(_Giant Elephant Soldier_)" "**Scalp, Águila**(_Sky Battle Eagle_)!" The three announced, before their appearances and Spiritual Energy, changed and elevated.

Before the three Arrancars could attack a black blur passed around them, before it appeared in front of Ichigo. The three Arrancars were enveloped in a large butterfly-shaped chest, and completely destroyed their bodies, while Patros was decapitated.

The person in front of Ichigo was a petite woman, well compared to him. She had grey eyes and black hair, which was worn short with two long braids bound by white cloth, each with a large golden ring at the end. She wore a sleeveless white haori with a yellow obi tied around her waist. She wore the usual uniform the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō wore, which was a uniform with no sleeves and the back missing.

"It's you." Ichigo said in surprise.

"Of course it's me." Soifon said with a smirk, before she scowled as she looked at him coolly. "We don't see each other in months, and all you say is 'It's you'?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I'm not just going to hug the woman who could kick my ass." Ichigo said dryly.

"Why not?" Soifon asked with a frown. "Am I not huggable?" She questioned coolly.

"…That's a strange question to ask, and yes in a weird kinda way." Ichigo admitted with a shrug, before he looked at her curiously. "Why are you here? I didn't except them to ask for help." He admitted.

"Your human friend informed us of your kidnapping." Soifon said, before she gave him a look. "You don't look like you were held against your will." She stated.

"Yeah, well, they don't have anything that could hold me." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Right…with your 'Intangibility' ability." Soifon commented, getting a surprised look from the orange haired teen.

"How long were you here?" He asked.

"For about twenty minutes." Soifon admitted. "You have a nice voice by the way." She added, causing Ichigo to shift a bit in embarrassment.

"…Huh, um, how come I didn't sense you?" Ichigo questioned with a frown.

Soifon smirked. "Please, they'd laugh me out of the Onmitsukidō if I couldn't conceal my Reiatsu." She replied. "A skill I think you desperately need to learn." She added.

"You mean about my Spiritual Pressure soaking the place." Ichigo said, as he glanced around. "That's actually on purpose." He admitted, before he smirked. "It's hard to find a needle in a haystack, if the haystack is made out of almost identical needles." He commented, getting a smirk from Soifon.

"Saturating the area with your Spiritual Energy so the enemy can't disconcert you from the surrounding environment…Smart." She said with a smirk.

"I like to think so, sorry about not being able to talk to you while you were in Soul Society." Ichigo said with a sigh. "I mean, I don't exactly have a portal to come and go there as much as I wish. And I really don't like most of the people there, or the place in general." He admitted.

Soifon gave him a look. "What's the supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"You know what they say? First impressions are everything. You could say I'm the biggest fan of Soul Society in general." Ichigo said dryly, causing Soifon to scowl. "It's nothing against you, out of all the Shinigami, I only like around six of them and you're one of them." He admitted.

Soifon glanced down for a moment. "Am I to be concerned with your dislike of Soul Society?" She questioned.

"What? I'm not going to attack them or that bullshit." Ichigo said uncaringly. "I just don't trust the Shinigami as a whole really." He admitted, causing Soifon to look at him curiously.

"…Why do you say that?" Soifon asked.

"Because…Because…I don't think I should tell you." Ichigo said with a sigh, getting a glare from the petite woman.

"Do you not trust me?!" Soifon asked with a tone of anger. She was hurt to know the person she was looking towards acknowledgment and admired didn't trust her. She saw him as the better more loyal Yoruichi that wouldn't leave her. And to have him say that, hurt her a bit.

"I never said that, I just don't know how you might react…if you discover what Gotei 13 originally was." Ichigo said seriously, with a frown. Kuro-Zangetsu informed him about everything, even how Yhwach and the Quincys were so brutally hunted down and killed by the Shinigami. Along with the savagery and awfulness the Shinigami really were, being actual criminals and thugs. "…I really don't want to put that one you." He admitted.

Soifon glared, as she grabbed him by the helm of his white cloak and pulled him down towards her level, with her cold grey eyes staring into his irritated brown eyes. "I am not some little girl that needs protecting, Ichigo…Tell...Me." She said with a scowl.

Ichigo opened his mouth, but before he spoke a voice interrupted him. "Can hear me, members of the Intruding forces?" Aizen's voice asked, as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Bambietta, Candice, Giselle, Uryū, Chad, Koneko, Raynare, Mittelt, Nemu, Momo, Toshiro and Ukitake stopped moving through the palace.

Soifon let go of Ichigo and glanced around, before she scowled. "Tsk, It's **Tenteikūra**(_Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air)_" She said with a scowl.

"…Allow me to first convey my respect for having felled so many of the Espada. More importantly we'll now commence out invasion of the human world." Aizen announced, with everyone hearing.

Ichigo frowned, while Soifon glared a bit. "Isn't supposed to invade after the Hōgyoku?" Soifon questioned.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is currently in the Second Tower, it you'd like to take him. He's no longer any use to me." Aizen informed. "His abilities are truly terrifying. Naturally breaking the boundary of Shinigami, Hollows and the Quincy…All the Advantages of each species, but none of the faults...The highest levels of Soul Society understood the nature of those abilities…His kidnapping served as a means of creating a crisis in Soul Society so they would strength their own defenses rather than those in the human World." He said. "He was also the bit to lure the Ryoka including Soul Society's military assets to Hueco Mundo, Moreover I have succeeded in imprisoning the three Captains who came to reinforce them…" He said

Soifon tensed, as she looked around. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"The Garganta we used to get here, was sealed up." Soifon informed, as she felt it seal closed.

"…The wonderful thing about the Gotei 13 is the fact that the thirteen Captains hold the power that serves as their primary military strength of Soul Society. But now three have defected and three are imprisoned. As the numbers have it, Soul Society's military strength has been almost halved…this will be too easy. We will annihilate Karakura Town, create the Royal Key, conquer Soul Society, and then when that's all over with, we will deal with you are our leisure." Aizen said, before he walked through the Garganta, when he walked out of the Garganta he was confronted with Yamamoto.

Soifon glared a bit, before she looked at Ichigo. "Now tell me, what I want to know." She said with a glare.

**At Fake Karakura Town**

Captain Commander Yamamoto, his lieutenant, Captain Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Captain Kenpachi and his group, Captain Mayuri, Captain Komamura and his subordinates, Captain Shunsui, Captain Unohana and her lieutenant, and Rangiku, so all around about twenty or so people.

"It would seem that we have made it in time." Yamamoto said.

"In time?" Aizen asked. "To what end do you speak those words?" He questioned. "I am well aware that this is not Karakura town. However that will not interfere with my plans in the slightest…" He said, as he glanced back. "…Rudbornn, Exequias, Números, Starrk, Barragan, Harribel…come here." He said.

Under Aizen's Garganta, a giant almost kilometer long Garganta opened up. Hundred upon thousands of humanoid creatures, all having human-shaped skulls, with a being in the center front, having a bull-shaped skull instead stood in perfect formation filling the entire Garganta. Above Aizen's Garganta, opened up another large one, revealing a hundred or so incomplete Hollows turning into Arrancar, being failed experiments and expendable cannon fodder.

Three more Garganta opened up, revealing Harribel and her Fraccion, Baraggan and his Fraccion and Starrk plus Lilynette.

Starrk rubbed the back of his neck, before he narrowed his eyes at Aizen. '_Don't trust Aizen, I know him. He only sees your guys as pawns…If you true want a powerful friend, I'll be that guy...though don't expect any fucking postcards.' _He remembered Ichigo's words.

"If Karakura town is in Soul Society, then we will annihilate all of you and make the royal key in Soul Society, it's simple as that." Aizen said, as his giant army amassed, before he tilted his head to the side as a giant glowing yellow spear passed by his head. "…The hell…" He said, as he glanced back and watched the spear touch a far building behind them. A giant pillar of bright energy vaporized the building, along with everything around it.

"You want a fight, you want a war! Well come fight me, I'm sure we'll have a great time!" A male voice said, causing the Shinigami and Arrancar to glance around.

Floating in the sky was a young man with black hair and pointed ears, and a pair of five wings, wearing a black robe. But he wasn't alone there were dozens of other figures, all with black wings. But next to him was a tall man with black hair and golden bangs, but he had six pairs of black angelic wings. There was another man gruff looking man with black hair and a beard, with five pairs of black angelic wings. And in front of them was a young boy.

He was around fifteen, or Ichigo's age. He had dark silver hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He wore burgundy jeans with black leather chaps over them.

Kokabiel, Azazel, Baraqiel and Vali stood in the sky, with dozens of Fallen Angels behind them. "Seems like there's been a party we weren't invited to." Azazel said in a charismatic sorta way, as he looked at the two groups. He was informed by his subordinates, what was going to happen. He might not have liked to fight, but this seemed to be something you couldn't talk your way out of.

"Fallen Angels…Here." Yamamoto said with a frown, while some of the Shinigami looked a bit confused. Expect the older ones like Unohana and Shunsui, along with Aizen.

"Don't get sentimental, Shinigami. You might have forgotten the crimes you have committed…but we haven't." Azazel said with a scowl and glare, something Baraqiel, Kokabiel and some of the other Fallen Angels did as well. "We aren't helping you. We're helping the boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's just coincidence that your enemy is the same as ours." He said, causing Starrk and Lilynette to share a glance.

"Ahahaha, yeah-ha! Who's ready to get their head smashed in like a bag of fucking carrots, you dirty hookers!?" A loud insane voice announced, as young man around Ichigo's age, with white hair and red eyes appeared in front of the Shinigami. He wore clerical clothing and held two glowing swords.

Freed looked at the Shinigami with his usual insane smile. "Look at you goofs! You're all acting like a bunch of damned hussies!" He said with an insane smile, as he held his enhanced light sword. "Look at these babies, straight out of the assembly line! That's right, two fucking awesome weapons for the price of one!" He announced.

"…Ugh, a stray exorcist…" Yamamoto said with a scowl, as he opened an eye at the young teen. "I don't know why you're here or…" He began.

Freed turned and gave him an insane look, completely ignoring the malice that old man was giving him. "I heard that if you talk about stuff no one cares about, you'll die in your sleep." Freed irrupted with an insane smile, before he glared at Yamamoto. "You defy physics and that makes me angry you shitty-old man!" He yelled, pointing to the old man standing on the air.

"…Why are you here?" Yamamoto questioned with a glare.

"Oh, I'm just out and about with my posse!" Freed announced.

"…Posse…" Yamamoto muttered, as all the Shinigami glanced around and noticed hundreds of Stray Exorcists on top of the buildings or standing on the artificial platforms created by the Fallen Angels.

"Exorcists? We aren't scared of you?" One of the Números Hollows said, as he looked at Freed.

Freed looked at the Shinigami with an insane smile. "Now if you'd excuse you, shitty-Ass-Hussy-Shinigami, it's time for us to do your job for you. And put these Bitch-Ass-Shitty-Hollows where they belong." He said, before he turned around and activated his light swords."…In the ground if you didn't…" He began, only for one of the Arrancar to Sonido right up to him, only for Freed to cut him right in half, from the crotch up. "…In you didn't get what I put out there." He finished.

All the Números and Exequias charged, towards the Shinigami and Fallen Angel forces. "Who are we!?" Freed announced, as he readied his light swords.

"The necessary evil!" The Stray Exorcists chanted in reply.

"Why are we necessary?!" Freed asked loudly.

"To purge the world of evil worse than man!" They replied, as they readied their weapons.

"And why are we God's chosen few, ordained to undertake this unholy task!?" Freed questioned.

"Because no one else will!" The Stray Exorcists replied.

Freed smiled insanely, as he licked the hilt of his light swords and the crossed them. "And because it's fucking fun-HAHAHAHA!" He yelled, while laughing maniacally as he jumped in and decapitated two hollows, before The Fallen Angels forces and the Hollow Forces clashed bloodily.


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own anything_

"…No, that can't be…" Soifon muttered, as she looked down.

"It is…sorry, I really didn't want to tell you." Ichigo said with a sigh, causing Soifon to glare a bit.

"Sorry?! I've just learned that all I thought I stood for was built upon a foundation of lies! The justice I thought I was upholding, the purpose I was fighting for, everything I did…What was the point?" Soifon said angrily.

Ichigo sighed, as he glanced around. '_Alright Ichigo, you were able to make peace between the Geth and the Quarians…You should be able to help her.' _He thought to himself. "It has nothing to do with you, Soifon…" He began.

"I have been working for an organization that started out as a group of criminals, who extorted, bribed, threatened, murdered, and committed genocide!" Soifon said with a glare, of course she heard about the war with the Quincys, but it was so offhanded and it was spoken with such triviality, that it seemed like the war was like…a day or so long and didn't really matter. She didn't know how large they were as a race. She thought maybe there were a few dozen maybe a hundred, not thousands. And they killed everything, the elderly, kids, babies, everything, no one was permitted to survive, with only a handful being let go and monitored closely.

"That doesn't make you a criminal…besides I thought you really wouldn't care." Ichigo admitted, she was a person who wouldn't care about the morality of her superiors and focused on getting her job done and effectively.

"I may be strict and loyal, but I'm not amoral. I can think for myself." Soifon said with a scowl.

"I know." Ichigo said, before he sighed. "Look, like I said, I apologize…" He began.

"Don't apologize, it's for the weak. If you are sorry, don't tell me, make it better, don't waste it on a breath." She said coolly, she was still a bit upset.

Ichigo rolled his neck a bit, as he glanced around. "Look, Soifon. I cannot even begin to understand how you're feeling. And I won't pretend to, because I know you'd feel like it was an insult." He said. "I am not throwing you into the fire or anything like that, because of what the Shinigami did. This is my reason for not trusting them, along with a few other tidbits. I don't lump you in with them." He informed.

The orange haired teen took a step back from the Shinigami Captain, before he looked at her seriously. "I didn't want to tell you this, mostly because I knew how it could have affected you." He admitted. "But I trust you. In Soul Society, you could've killed me, captured me, or even worse…" Ichigo said, as he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "…I trust you, Soifon, I do not associate you with the Shinigami, I don't think of you as a criminal…you are your own person." He informed.

Soifon looked down, only to feel she was pulled closer towards the orange haired teen. Ichigo knelt down a bit, since Soifon was about a foot or so shorter than him, and looked at her in her grey eyes. "Listen…You believe you're a criminal now, that your association with them makes you as bad as they were…" Ichigo said seriously. "…If you're confused and unsure about yourself, if you believe that your association to them makes you evil, then stay with me." He said.

"It'll be all right. If you need something to prove you existed. That what you've done wasn't all for the sake of following a group of ambiguous people, I will be that remnant. I will dig deeply into this world to leave behind an indelible mark that will prove that you were here as the one who wanted to be good, for your justice." Ichigo said.

Soifon looked down, before she looked into the orange haired teen's eyes. She never would've expected him to say that. She did like him, she saw him as a better, male version of Yoruichi. Someone she could believe and confide in. To hear him say that made her heart sore a bit.

"Why would you do that for me?" Soifon questioned with some heavy suspicion in her voice. She was only asking it, to make sure Ichigo knew she wouldn't just follow him around, even if he didn't say that.

"I have no real reason to protect you…" Ichigo admitted, before he sighed and reached back and rubbed his neck. "…but that's no reason to just let you feel like that. You're a good friend and I couldn't stand by and let you feel like that." He said seriously.

Soifon looked at Ichigo with cool grey eyes, but on the inside she was almost fangirling out. Some might comment on her obsession with Yoruichi, collecting lots of black cat toys, or anything that resembled her. She 'happened' to lose most of them and they were replaced with strawberry related things, and she had lots of drawings of 'Strawberries and Bees' going together.

The fact the person she adored and admired, the person she placed almost a lot of her affection into, was saying stuff like this. Soifon was ready to leave the Gotei 13 for Yoruichi, but now she was sure she would've actively fought against it for Ichigo.

Ichigo shifted a bit, as he saw Soifon just staring at him coolly, before she smirked. A smirk Ichigo remembered her having after they fought the first time in Soul Society.

Soifon reached out and did a 'come here' motion. Ichigo looked a bit unsure, as he stepped closer towards the petite woman. She had the smirk on her face, as she did a 'come closer' motion with her fingers.

"…Is this cl…Mmm…." Ichigo sounded, as Soifon grabbed the helm of his shirt, pulled him closer towards him and hungrily smashed her lips with his. And that was a literal term. Soifon wasn't what people could call a gentle person.

Soifon reached up with one hand a roughly racked her fingers through his hair, while her other hand gripped his shoulder and held him stead. Liking the physical dominance she was forcing onto Ichigo, she forced her tongue in his mouth and unrelentingly moved it through his mouth. With one of her legs, she wrapped it around Ichigos and squeezed it, bringing him down.

Ichigo was confused about what was happening. He wasn't sure if Soifon was trying to make out with him, or put him in a judo/ krav maga type hold. But he decided he really didn't care, he reached up with his hands and grabbed Soifon by her shoulders and lifted her up a bit, it was kinda easy since she was really light.

As Soifon pulled back from the kiss and panted a bit, Ichigo pushed her up against a wall and returned the kiss with interest. Soifon moaned into Ichigo's mouth, as his hands moved under her Haori and felt her smooth skin. He felt her arms and her back, as Soifon relaxed.

Ichigo may have had the self-control of a monk, but he had limits. He was a teenager and he was surrounded by almost impossibly attractive women. His tolerance for teasing and seeing a bit more skin then he normally would, was better. But when a woman like Soifon practically attacks him, he just can't hold it back, but he could try.

While the two were hungrily kissing each other, with Soifon releasing all her pent-up emotions and Ichigo his pent-up hormones, the two pressed their bodies together, with their hands feeling every par to of each other's bodies.

After a few seconds, Ichigo pulled back and panted. "…Wow, Ichigo-sama." Soifon said quietly, as she felt Ichigo's body press against hers. She felt so small compared to him, and she didn't mind. She loved to dominate, she was a dominating person, and she just loved the control. But she also wanted to be controlled, being lead and told what to do for most of her life, she followed Yoruichi zealously, she followed the Gotei 13 zealously, now she'd follow Ichigo zealously.

"W-what?" Ichigo said, as he felt her body up against his.

"I liked the kiss." Soifon said teasingly, with a smirk on her face.

"No, I meant 'Ichigo-sama', why call me that?" Ichigo questioned. He was pretty sure she could kick his ass if she wanted to, so he didn't see why she saw him as a superior.

"I…" Soifon began, before she sighed. "…Am a follower." She admitted. "I've followed people for the most of my entire life. I was raised to be a servant and protector of the Shihōin family, more specifically Yoruichi. When she left…I was the follower and Captain of the Gotei 13. And now…I follow you." Soifon informed, as she smiled a bit, though it looked a bit out of place, since she usual had a cold scowl and teasing smirk.

Ichigo looked stunned, before Soifon leaned forward and sealed her lips with his for a moment and then pulled back. "…I'll follow you till the end of the world…" She said, as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again. "…Your enemies will be killed swiftly, by my hands if you choose…" Soifon said, as she leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. "…as you protect me and guide me, I will protect you with every cell in my body…" She said, before she leaned forward and sealed her lips with his.

Soifon pulled back, as she let go of Ichigo and reached up to her shoulders and brushed off her white Captain's Haori. As the Haori fell to the floor, Ichigo's eyes roamed over Soifon. She wore the black commander-in-chief Onmitsukidō uniform, which had no sleeves and didn't cover her back. Her outfit revealed portions of the sides of her breasts, as well as her thighs.

Ichigo looked down at Soifon and felt his heart racing. "…I am all yours, and I'm ready to follow _any _order…" Soifon said with a smirk on her face, as she reached out and put a delicate hand on the orange haired teen's chest. "…Ichigo-sama." She added.

"Mmmm…" Ichigo sounded, before he glanced down the large corridors of Las Noches. "…MRrrmmm…" He sounded frustrated, as he shifted a bit.

"What's wrong?" Soifon questioned.

"I really…really want to do this…" Ichigo said, before he glanced around. "…But the end of the world is at stake and…Arrgh, I really want you." He admitted, as he looked at Soifon. "But we've really got to work on killing Aizen and…" He trailed off.

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "I understand, Ichigo-sama." She admitted, before she raised her arms up and put interlaced her fingers together, she leaned to the sides and stretched. Soifon leaned back and just smirked at Ichigo as she did, knowing she was giving him a bit of a show.

Ichigo stared at her, as she stretched her body, before he shook his head. "Come on, we have to go." He said, as he turned.

Soifon stood back up and rolled her neck, as she walked with Ichigo. "So, how long have you known you wanted me?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"…It's kinda hard not to…" Ichigo muttered to himself, but the former Captain heard it.

Soifon looked forward and scowled. "Those girls…" She began. "…I've taken extensive reconnaissance missions on them while I was here, and I've taken dozens of notes on them." She admitted, as she reached into her uniform and pulled out a very, very large and thick book. "I am well aware of your…relationship with those girls." She informed.

Ichigo blinked a few times, before he rubbed the back of his neck. He was actually kinda worried about how she might react to them, but it seems she was alright with it.

"...Here are my findings on all of the, and why they aren't good enough to be near you." Soifon said, as she handed Ichigo the large book.

…or she wasn't okay with it. Ichigo grabbed onto the book and opened it up, and began to read. He couldn't help but laugh at what was in there. There seemed to be paragraphs, pages, of detailed information on Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's, Yang's, Bambietta's, Candice's, and Giselle's bad habits.

"What's so funny?!" Soifon demanded with narrowed grey eyes, and a blush on her face.

"It's just, it's kinda adorable. You probably know them more than they know themselves." Ichigo commented, before he gave Soifon a smirk. "Do you have a crush on them or something?" He asked teasingly.

Soifon froze, as she blushed heavily. She recognized this. It was similar to the time she tried to dissuade Yoruichi from being with Urahara. "No, I just want you to know the flaws of those girls you're with!" She argued.

Ichigo sigh, as he scratched the side of his head. "Well, that's sorta the point." He admitted to himself. "I like them…I love them, and while their flaws are pretty predominate. I stay with them despite of it." He informed. "I guess it shows that since I…ignore…their flaws, they're the people I want to be with." He said. He knew they were flawed, even he was flawed, and he'd never leave them because of it.

Soifon scowled coldly, as she looked forward. She was hoping to dissuade Ichigo from being with those barbaric, noisy, obnoxious, immature girls. He deserved someone who was reserved, civilized, quiet and obedient. '_Someone like me.' _Soifon thought to herself.

Ichigo glanced at the former Captain. "Listen, Soifon." He said. "I'm not stupid, despite what some people might think." He informed, before he sighed. "I'm sure it's pretty obvious that you like me…" Ichigo said sarcastically. "…I mean, we just full on, made out and felt each other up, while the world might end." He said dryly.

He reached up and rubbed his face, and dragged his hand down and sighed loudly. "And while I really…really…really don't need or want any more girls in to be with me." He admitted, causing Soifon to scowl and look down. "…I can barely handle one." He said, referring to Blake. She's the only girl he was actually intimate with and he could admit it was hard to please her. Since she was a bit of a nymphomaniac as well as being kinda of a masochist, Ichigo didn't even want to think about what all of the other girls' kinks were.

"…But, I will welcome you with open arms." Ichigo admitted. "If you do like me, and…I really hate making girls upset…I should work on that." He said to himself. "I don't mind being with you, God knows I don't mind, I'll try to make sure you're completely satisfied." He said, causing Soifon to cross her arms.

"I don't want to be some…concubine." Soifon said coolly, as she glared forward. She wanted to please Ichigo yes, she wanted to be his everything. She didn't want to share that position with other, lower tiered girls.

"Eeehhh…" Ichigo sounded, as he shrugged. "…I can't really tell the others 'that I can't be with them'." He said dryly.

"…Why not?" Soifon asked, as she looked at the orange haired teen with grey eyes.

"Heh, well, I don't really have an answer for that. You kinda put me on the spot." Ichigo replied. "It's just in bad taste I guess. The fact that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang being my Zanpakuto spirits, we'll have some…pretty awkward conversations." He said sarcastically.

"Wait…those girls, the short black haired girl with silver eyes, the stuck up white haired girl, the black haired girl and that blonde woman…they're your Zanpakuto Spirits…" Soifon said in surprise, of course she suspected they held some form of close relation, having almost identical spiritual pressure.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said with a sigh, as he glanced to the side. He really wished they were more. Despite the fact they could easily materialize in the real world, their max time out was only a month or so, before he ran out of spiritual energy to materialize them. He couldn't start a family with them, he could feel them and touch them, but it felt…empty. "…They're my Zanpakuto Spirits, Bambietta, Candice and Giselle…They…they try." He admitted, they were incredibly violent people and they tried their best to hold that back, just so he would be okay with it. They tried their best to make sure he accepted them.

He knew they tolerated his faults. His brashness, his cockiness, his controlling personality, his anger management problems, the fact he sometimes overreacted to small things, the fact he always looks like he's pissed. Ichigo knew he wasn't an easy person to like or be around, but the fact they tried to be with him despite his faults, resonated with him. And he just couldn't deny them, as they went out of their way to ignore his faults.

"I really don't want to give them up, or even hurt them in general." Ichigo admitted.

"So you're a wimpy, chivalrous, people pleaser." Soifon summed up, with a teasing smirk.

"Pfft, hell no!" Ichigo replied loudly, as he scowled. "I couldn't give a shit about a lot a people, I mean. I don't really care about their opinions or anything like that." He said, before he sighed. He'd still try to help people out, as long as he didn't know them. "But, them…and you, you're my friends…we're more than that." He said, causing Soifon to look at him.

"I'm too naive. With thoughts like 'if I accept you all, and we all get along, perhaps we're be happy'." Ichigo said. "Arg, But Fuck, I admit it…" He said, as he ran a hand through his hair. "…I want you all! I don't want to lose any of you! I don't even want to think about the possibility of losing you girls!" He admitted angrily. "And I will face anything in order to protect you all." He said.

Soifon looked at the orange haired teen and scowled. '_I care about him, but his mentality is much more juvenile than I had expected. He despises himself for the fact he loves me…but, has an intense longing for the love I have for him…you're so confusing.' _She thought, before she rolled her eyes.

After a few seconds, Soifon smirked. "You're helpless." She said, before she gave him a look. "It would seem you're in dire need of my help." She commented, as she coolly looked forward. "And you're lucky, I'm tolerant enough, to…look passed your…ahem, harem." Soifon said with her usual scowl.

She wasn't a lesbian, but she would gladly try to switch her sexuality if it meant she could be with Yoruichi when she was devoted to her. Now she held the same devotion she had for Yoruichi with Ichigo, so if she had to ignore some girls, she could do it easily.

As Soifon and Ichigo walked down the large corridors of Las Noches, the former Captain was thinking to herself. What she said to Ichigo about being upset about working for the Gotei 13 was a lie. She really didn't care about the fact that they were criminals, it pissed her off yes. She didn't want to see herself as a criminal. But Soifon was amoral. She didn't care about right or wrong, only about her target and getting her job done.

But she did look up to, admire and hold a large amount of devotion and trust in Ichigo. Soifon knew how he worked and thought, observing and studying the object of her affection. While she was disgusted at the Gotei as a whole, she used the information Ichigo gave her. To give herself the excuse of being with him, one of the reasons she came to Los Noches was to inform him she was going to retire from the Gotei and basically be his whatever he wanted, if he wanted a body guard, assassin, she really didn't care.

What Ichigo told her, gave her the opening to bond with him. As well as give her the opportunity to join him, without coming across as an obsessive weirdo.

Soifon froze, as she held her arm straight out to the side, stopping Ichigo from moving forward. "Huh?" He sounded.

"Pay attention to your senses, Ichigo-sama." Soifon said coolly, as she stared forward. "Can't you hear it?" She questioned.

Ichigo stopped and scowled, as he listened. The sound of soft footsteps echoed, before it got steadily louder and louder. Ichigo and Soifon turned around. A few meters behind them, was a slender woman, who was about a few inches taller than Soifon. She had pale white skin and messy black hair, along with slitted green eyes and teal tear markings.

Ulquiorra looked at Soifon dispassionately. "Like sheep to the pen…" She said, looking at the Captain. "…You're ready for the slaughter." She stated.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said angrily, as he reared his fists back to summon Ember Celica, before he noticed nothing happened. '_What the fuck?' _He thought, before he reached to his side as he summoned Myrtenaster, only for nothing to happen. He repeated the process and tried to summon Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud, but like the other two, he couldn't materialize the weapons. Ichigo scowled, two purely black blades formed in his hands. '_Luckily Zangetsus work.' _He thought, as he gripped the large Hollow Zangetsu in his left hand and the smaller Quincy Zangetsu in his right.

"I advise you stand down, boy." Ulquiorra said seriously, looking at the orange haired teen.

Soifon stepped forward and narrowed her grey eyes towards Ulquiorra, before she smirked. "So you're the person that kidnapped, Ichigo-sama." She said.

Ulquiorra raised an eye brow, before she nodded. "…Yes, I took him here." She agreed. She saw no reason to hide it.

Soifon vanished in a flicker and appeared in front of Ulquiorra, the Shinigami was above the Hollow with her foot reared back, before she sent a kick forward. Ulquiorra was kicked in the face with so much force, she was sent flying back and crashing through a wall, with Soifon following.

Ichigo blinked a few times, before he sighed. "Well…That was interesting." He said dryly.

Ulquiorra stood up and frowned, as Soifon stood in front of her with a grin on her face. "Are you one of them?" The melancholic woman asked, looking at the petite Shinigami. "One of the people that holds Ichigo back?" She questioned.

"The only one that's holding Ichigo-sama back, is you, hollow." Soifon replied, as she narrowed her grey eyes at the Arrancar.

"Hmph, so be it." Ulquiorra replied, before she kicked forward, only for Soifon to put her hands together and force it down. In an instant Ulquiorra's left fist shot forward, only for Soifon to hit it away, but the Arrancar went to hit the Shinigami with her other hand, but she put up her guard and blocked it with her forearm.

When Soifon was blocking the hit with her forearm, Ulquiorra moved closer and punched her in the stomach. Ulquiorra jumped up used her own momentum to hit Soifon in the head, causing the Shinigami to stumble back, before the Arrancar kicked her in the thigh. When Soifon went low, Ulquiorra kicked her in the side of the face, but the Shinigami blocked it with her arm. But as Soifon blocked it, Ulquiorra kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back and threw one of the stone pillars.

Soifon pushed herself up, only for Ulquiorra to appear in front of her in the sound of static. Ulquiorra snapped her leg out and went to kick Soifon in the side of the chest, only for the Shinigami to block it, but the Arrancar moved her leg up higher to kick her in the head, but Soifon dodged it.

Ulquiorra put her leg down and went to attack Soifon with her hand, only for Soifon to duck under it. As Soifon moved back, Ulquiorra turned and sent her leg out to the side, to kick the Shinigami, but she was able to duck under it.

Soifon moved back as Ulquiorra attacked. When the Arrancar sent her fist forward, Soifon hit it with her wrist, before she punched Ulquiorra in the face. As Ulquiorra was sent back, Soifon went to kick her, only for the Arrancar to hit her foot away. Ulquiorra turned and went to back-hand punch the Captain, only for Soifon to duck under it and turn, before she grabbed onto the Arrancar's extended hand and hold it over her shoulder, before she pulled down, flipping the hollow over and slamming her into the ground.

Ulquiorra pushed herself up, before Soifon went to kick her in the face, only for the Hollow to grab onto her shin and force it back down. As she got up, Ulquiorra and Soifon began to elaborately trade blows.

Soifon tried to hit Ulquiorra in the shoulder, only for the Arrancar to grab onto her arm and force it to the side, before she elbowed the petite Shinigami in the chest. When Soifon grimaced, Ulquiorra punched her in the stomach, before she moved back and went to elbow the woman in the face. Soifon put her arms up and blocked the hit, but Ulquiorra grabbed onto her arms and kneed the Shinigami in the stomach repeatedly.

Soifon glared, before she ducked low and grabbed onto Ulquiorra. In an instant, Soifon Flash Stepped forward and slammed Ulquiorra through several wall, all the while the Arrancar slammed her elbows into the Shinigami's back. After slamming the hollow through a few walls, Soifon growled as she lifted Ulquiorra up and flipped her over her back, sending the Arrancar to the ground. Soifon stumbled around, as she turned around and faced Ulquiorra, before she charged.

Just as Ulquiorra stumbled up, Soifon appeared in front of her. She grabbed the hollow by her shoulders, lifted her up and threw her back.

Ulquiorra quickly rolled herself up and prepared for Soifon's next attack. Just as Soifon sent a fist to the side, Ulquiorra grabbed onto the Captain's arm, only for the petite Shinigami to kick the hollow in the stomach.

When Ulquiorra's back touched a wall she slid to the side, just as Soifon planted her foot in it. Ulquiorra quickly kicked Soifon in the side of the face, sending the Captain back. She turned and went to kick Soifon in the chest, only for the Shinigami to force it back down with her hands. Ulquiorra pivoted and sent out the same foot, and kicked Soifon in the side of the face and held her foot there.

Soifon grimaced as her face was forced up against the stone wall of Los Naches by Ulquiorra's foot, before she turned and grabbed onto the Arrancar's extended leg and lifted her up, before she slammed her into the wall.

As Ulquiorra blinked a few times, Soifon appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around the Arrancar's throat and pulled back. Ulquiorra choked a bit, as she felt the Shinigami strangle her, before she elbowed the Soifon in the stomach a few times. When Soifon doubled over, Ulquiorra reached up to the Captain's head and pulled it slightly over her shoulder, before she jumped up and kneed the Shinigami in the face,

When Soifon was out of it, Ulquiorra grabbed onto the Shinigami's arms and ran forward, before she ran up the wall in front of up and landed behind the Captain. Ulquiorra kicked Soifon in the back of the leg, sending the Shinigami to her knees. Quickly Ulquiorra grabbed Soifon by the back of the head and moved in front of her, before she kneed her in the face.

As Soifon landed on the ground, she looked up, before she quickly rolled to the side as Ulquiorra stomped her foot onto the ground. Ulquiorra turned and went to back-hand punch the now standing Shinigami, but Soifon blocked the hit with her arm, but the Arrancar used that opening to punch the Shinigami in the stomach.

The two began to trade blows again, before Soifon grappled onto Ulquiorra and jumped up, trying to knee the hollow in the face, but was countered. When Soifon went back onto the ground, Ulquiorra went low and punched the Shinigami in the knee, creating a cracking sound. Soifon grimaced and rolled back, while kicking Ulquiorra in the chest.

As Ulquiorra was on her back, Soifon moved forward and wrapped her hands around the hollow's neck. Ulquiorra seemed to still hold her usual dispassionate gaze, as she looked up and reached out to Soifon's neck, and began to choke her too.

Ulquiorra moved her leg under Soifon, before she kicked her off. She turned and got up, before she moved towards the Captain. Ulquiorra sent her foot forward, only for Soifon to move to the side. Quickly Ulquiorra tuned and tried to deliver a spinning-hook kick, only for Soifon to duck under it.

Soifon moved closer, before the two began to trade blows towards each other. Ulquiorra broke out of a grapple Soifon tried to do, only to elbow the Shinigami in the chest. She went lower and punched Soifon in the side and then went even lower, and elbowed the Shinigami in the knee, pushing it out to the side with a loud crack sound.

Ulquiorra then grabbed Soifon by the leg and by the helm of her cloths, before she lifted her up and slammed her into the ground.

Soifon rolled up and looked at Ulquiorra to see she was about to knee her in the face, the Shinigami quickly caught onto the Hollow's leg. But she didn't have enough strength to hold back the leg, resulting in it hitting her in the chin.

Soifon grimaced, before she twisted Ulquiorra's leg and slammed her face first into the ground. When Ulquiorra was on the ground, Soifon began to crawl up the Hollow's body, while slamming her arms into the Arrancar's back.

When Soifon reached her shoulders, Ulquiorra turned and elbowed the Captain in the face, getting her off. Ulquiorra turned and rolled along the ground, as she tried to kick Soifon. As Soifon was distracted with Ulquiorra kicking her, the hollow rolled up and grabbed the Shinigami by the back of the head, before kneeing her in the face.

As Soifon grimaced back, Ulquiorra moved forward and went to kick the Shinigami in the face. Soifon blocked the foot, before she turned and sent her foot out to kick Ulquiorra in the face, only for the Arrancar to grab onto the extended leg and turn, forcing Soifon to look away from her.

Ulquiorra hit Soifon in the back of the leg, as she tried to get up. Soifon sent a hit towards the Hollow, only for Ulquiorra to block it, grab onto the back of Soifon's head again and knee her in the face.

Soifon was sent to the ground with a blood on her face. She rolled to the side, as she looked around in a daze, before she coughed.

Ulquiorra didn't look so go herself, having dozens of cuts and bruises on her body, as well as blood coming out of her mouth. She reached up and wiped the blood form her mouth, as her accelerated healing began to take effect.

"You say I'm holding Ichigo back, preposterous." Ulquiorra commented, as she looked down towards Soifon.

Soifon reached for her Zanpakuto, only for Ulquiorra to step on her arm. "You still have a will to fight? But it's pointless." Ulquiorra stated, as she frowned at the Shinigami. Soifon moved and glared at the Arrancar, before she leveled her palm out, as she went to do a Kido.

Ulquiorra looked at her dispassionately, before she kicked Soifon, getting a grunt from the Shinigami. When Soifon was flipped over and face first in the ground, she had a smirk on her face.

Quickly Soifon rolled over and held her hand up, before a bust of crackling yellow energy formed in her palm. Soifon quickly drew an inverted triangle around her, which generated a solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. "**Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen**(_Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_)" She muttered, before the three smaller triangles fired and hit the unprepared Ulquiorra, and pinned her against the wall.

When Ulquiorra was pinned, Soifon stood up. The petite Shinigami grinned, as she reached up and wiped the blood from her face. "Did you think this would keep me down?" Soifon asked with a smirk. "Please." She said, as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "You were the one that kidnapped Ichigo-sama correct? Now that Aizen has left and stated he no longer requires Ichigo-sama, what were you planning on doing with him?" Soifon questioned, causing Ulquiorra to tilt her head, like she didn't know what the Shinigami was talking about.

"Depending upon your response, I may eliminate you right now. Although, even if you do not respond, I will still eliminate you." Soifon said with a smirk, as she held her blade up. "**Sting all Enemies to Death**, **Suzumebachi** (_Hornet_)." She muttered, as her Wakizashi glowed and shifted, before it turned into a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soifon's middle finger.

"What was I planning with Ichigo…" Ulquiorra trailed off, only for Soifon to vanish and reappear in front of her in supernatural speed.

Soifon thrust her hand forward, right at Hollow. Ulquiorra didn't even move, and Soifon's eyes went a bit wide as her stinger passed through the Espada's clothes, going through her hollow hole.

The distraction gave Ulquiorra enough time to tear her arm out of the bind, before she grabbed onto Soifon's extended arm and kicked the Shinigami in the stomach. When Soifon doubled over, Ulquiorra got her other hand out of the bind and grabbed the petite Shinigami by the throat and held her up.

Soifon struggled and kicked her legs, before she forced a smirk. She kicked her legs up and wrapped them around Ulquiorra's arm and shoulder, before she twisted herself, using her body and momentum to throw the Espada to the ground. When Ulquiorra was on the ground, Soifon sent Suzumebachi forward to hit the Arrancar.

Ichigo looked around as he poked his head through a destroyed wall. "…Well, I think they went this way." He said dryly, as he walked through a hole.

He looked around and noticed the room was decimated and there were several holes in the walls. "…Ugh, where could they have gone?" He asked, before the area shook.

A distance away from Ichigo, a group of people moved through the tower. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang seemed to be anxious, since they couldn't feel Ichigo, like they lost their connection with him. But Ruby could still sense his Spiritual Energy, so he wasn't dead.

Bambietta looked incredibly irritated, glaring at Raynare and Mittelt. She hated the fact there was _more_ people liking Ichigo. '_Come on, fucking stop!' _She thought angrily.

Candice was rubbing her head, as she yawned. '_Oh God, I'm so fucking tired.' _She thought. It felt like they've been in Hueco Mundo for weeks, despite being there for only a few hours. The fact they've been fighting for a long time, really wore her out.

Giselle had a smile on her face, as she looked around happily. '_I wonder what I should do with Ichi-kun after all of this! Maybe I could break something of his, so he'd punish me! Oh, that sounds so amazing!' _She thought.

Grimmjow had a scowl on his face, as he had his hands in his pockets. '_Why do I have to help these idiots!?' _He thought angrily, as he looked at all the people next to him.

Momo and Toshiro walked close to each other, while Nemu stayed close to Ukitake in case he needed any medical help. Koneko sat on Chad's shoulders, as Uryū kept his distance away from the three Quincy Girls.

"Ugh, and another hole, it's like they were trying to make as much collateral damage as possible." A familiar male voice complained, grabbing Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's, Yang's, Bambietta's, Candice's, Giselle's, Koneko's, Raynare's, Mittelt's and Nemu's attention, so basically almost every female.

"Ichigo!" Ruby announced excitedly, before she vanished in a storm of rose petals.

Ichigo scowled as he stepped over the destroyed ground and looked at another large hole in the nearby wall. "Honestly…" He began, before he heard his name. "…Huh?" He sounded, as he glanced around. His eyes went wide, as he saw a black and red blur race right at him, before he was tackled to the ground.

"Ichigo!" A female voice announced, causing Ichigo to look down. He saw Ruby hugging him, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Ruby?" Ichigo asked unsure, as he looked at the girl, only to see she was looking up at him with wide silver eyes.

"Ichigo!" Ruby announced again.

"…Ruby?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ich…" Ruby began, only for Ichigo to stop her.

"Okay, yes, I'm well aware of my name." Ichigo said dryly.

"I was just so worried!" Ruby said loudly, as she slowly got off Ichigo. "At first you were kidnapped by some woman, and then I felt our connection get all cloudy…or was it blurry…" She said quickly to herself. "I don't know, and then I now I can't read your mind and I thought something happened and I was so scared something happened. But then I could still feel your presence, and I was…" She rattled off, before she felt someone pull on her hood.

"Honestly, charging a head. What is wrong with you?!" Weiss questioned, pulling Ruby off the orange haired teen, faster than the silver eyed girl was letting go.

Ichigo put his hands back, before he kicked himself up. "Don't be so hard on her, Weiss." He said with a sigh.

Weiss turned and narrowed her icy blue eyes at the orange haired teen, causing him to shift a bit. "What did you think you were doing!?" She asked, as she put a hand on her hip. "Getting yourself captured, pathetic!" She lectured.

"Yes, I missed you too." Ichigo said sarcastically, as he reached out and pulled Weiss into a one-armed hug.

Weiss had a slight tinge of a blush on her cheeks, before she pulled herself out of Ichigo's grip. "Don't think you can just hug me and I'll be okay with you being positively stupid!" She said, as she pointed a finger at the orange haired teen.

"Come on, Weiss. Cut him some slack." Ruby said, as she lightly slapped her hand against the white haired girl's shoulder.

Ichigo turned and saw Blake a few feet from him. He shifted and blushed a bit. "…Blake…" He said, as he glanced away nervously.

"Yeah, they took the fact about us moderately well." Blake said with a sigh, causing Ruby to glance away with an adorable glare, and Weiss to cross her arms.

"You could say it was, Cat-astrophic." Yang said with a grin.

Ichigo groaned, before he looked at the blonde girl. "What did a do to deserve this Pun-ishment?" He asked, before he had a small smirk.

Yang's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Aw, I'm so proud of you!" She announced, before she held her hand up. "Up top." She said.

Ichigo glanced away, but he gave her a high-five. A loud squeal echoed, before Ichigo was almost tackled to the ground, when Giselle jumped onto him from behind.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Giselle announced with a smile on her face. "After this, we're going to have so much fun together!" She admitted.

"Let him go, you creep." Candice said with annoyance.

"You're just jealous." Giselle said with a smile, before she stuck her tongue out at the green haired Quincy.

"Like I'd be jealous of a zombie-fucker like you." Candice said, with Yang covering Ruby's ears.

"Can we not deal with this shit right now?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"The hollow's right, we have to stop Aizen before he commits Genocide." Uryū interjected, as he stepped forward. Grimmjow gave Uryū an annoyed look.

"Where's Captain Soifon?" Ukitake asked.

Before Ichigo could answer the building the group stood in shook violently. "She's ah…fighting Ulquiorra." He admitted, getting confused looks from some of the Shinigami and Fallen Angels in the group.

"The bitch that fucking kidnapped you." Bambietta said angrily. "Where the fuck is she?" She demanded.

"Like you could do anything to that monster." Weiss commented, as she crossed her arms and shook her head. "She took out, Ruby, Blake and myself with no trouble. It was only because of them…" She said, motioning to Ukitake, Momo and Nemu. "…That she left." She stated.

"We didn't come here to fight all of the Arrancar in this palace." Toshiro stated seriously. "We only came because we were instructed to help you. We can't go around hunting the Hollows in this place, especially if we need to concentrate all of our assets on stopping Aizen." He informed.

"So you're saying leave Soifon to fight Ulquiorra." Ichigo said with a frown. He wasn't sure they understood how powerful Ulquiorra was.

"She's a captain. She can take care of herself." Ukitake said.

"You're obviously overestimating your abilities." Ichigo said seriously, before he looked at Raynare and Mittelt in surprise. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Well everyone was saving you and we just wanted to be popular." Mittelt said innocently, as she had her hands behind her back and looked down. The Quincy girls glared at the petite blonde Fallen Angel.

"We were able to create a dimensional rift from Hell to here." Raynare admitted with a shrug. "And from what I can sense, it's still open." She said.

The Shinigami gave her a look. "It's against the laws to go into Hell." Ukitake stated.

"Well, if you want to stay in this shit-hole, by all means. Stay." Raynare said vindictively.

"Where exactly is this rift to Hell?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, it's over there." Mittelt said happily, as she pointed out towards the balcony of the room they stood in. the group turned and in the distance, they saw a giant black rift, which was illuminated by hell-fire.

"…How did we miss that?" Blake asked unsure.

"I have no idea…" Candice muttered, as she looked at the rift to Hell.

"I'm not leaving just yet." Ichigo admitted, causing the group to look at him.

"Why the hell not?!" Bambietta said loudly.

Before he could answer the group felt a titanic spiritual pressure appear, with some of the debris of the ceiling falling passed the balcony.

Uryū, Bambietta, Candice, Giselle, Rayner and Mittelt looked up towards the ceiling of Los Naches, and felt an immense spiritual pressure that boarded on something more and gave off the felling of Emptiness and Pointlessness.

Ichigo scowled. "That's why." He informed.

"We aren't going to let you go up there by yourself." Weiss stated seriously.

"…We need to split up…" A quiet voice muttered from Ichigo's side, causing the group to look down and saw Koneko was standing next to him. She was so quiet and petite that no one noticed she moved.

"What'd you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his side.

Koneko turned and looked up at him with wide, adorable hazel eyes. "Ruby, Blake, Ice-Princess, Perverted Blonde-Bimbo, Dumb Exploding-Bimbo, Mr. Giant-man and four-eyes are exhausted and can't fight." She stated, not really knowing Chad's or Uryū's names, and not caring about Weiss', Yang's or Bambietta's. "The man with old-man hair and the kid with old man hair can't help us in this situation, along with their subordinates. We have to split up, only a small group of us can actually fight." She muttered.

"So…You, Giselle, Candice, Grimmjow, Raynare Mittelt and I can go up." Ichigo said with a shrug. It didn't matter to him who helped him or not.

"I am not okay with this!" Weiss stated with a scowl. "We do not leave and let someone else fight." She informed.

"Well, you'll have to Ice-Queen." Grimmjow said uncaringly, as he brushed passed her.

Ichigo looked at Nemu, Ukitake, Momo and Toshiro. "You guys think you can help my friends get to the Rift?" He asked.

"…It's do able." Toshiro replied.

"Of course Ichigo-sama." Nemu said with a bow of her head.

Ichigo stepped back, as Koneko stood closely by his side, with Giselle and Candice joining up with him. Raynare and Mittelt had smirks as they joined up with him.

"Ta-ta." Raynare sounded mockingly, as the smaller group split off from the larger one.

"The nerve of that bitch." Bambietta glowered out.

**In Fake Karakura Town**

"Ha-hahaha!" Freed laughed, as several Arrancar charged at him.

He held out his modified light swords, before he blocked a Zanpaktuo from an Arrancar and wacked him in the side of the face with the same sword he blocked it with. When the Arrancar stumbled to the side, Freed slashed his other blade at the back of the Arrancar's knee.

Freed turned as another Arrancar approached him. He held up his left sword and blocked the unique blade of the Hollow, before he rolled his other sword into a reverse grip and punched the Arrancar in the chest.

The Arrancar coughed and stumbled back, before Freed hooked his right sword behind the back of the hollow's leg and pulled it back. Before the Arrancar could react, Freed turned his other sword down wards and impaled the hollow in the thigh and dragged it back.

"Aah!" The Arrancar yelled and fell back.

Freed turned and engaged the other Hollows, with a wide grin on his face. He blocked another Zanpakuto with his modified light sword and pushed it up, before he slashed his other sword at the Hollow's stomach and his legs, causing him to fall back.

"Ha-haha! How do you like that? My Fancy Light swords were made to help me cut right into your hopes and dreams, haha!" Freed laughed out happily, as he slashed at another Arrancar's neck, only for it to grind against its Hierro. But Freed quickly thrust his other sword forward and impaled the hollow through his throat.

"It looks like you…" Freed began with a grin. "…Couldn't deep throat it." He commented, like he was trying to do a one-liner.

He turned and saw a giant Hollow his Resurrección form. The Arrancar opened his mouth and formed a giant a giant green Cero and fired it.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Freed yelled, as he lunged out of the way of the giant Cero and crashed through a window of a building. The white haired teen ran through the corridors of the. "Oh Jesus, oh Jesus!" He yelled, as he ran, with the building collapsing behind him.

"Ohhh, dicks!" Freed said to himself, as he jumped out a window and landed on a shorter building. He rolled on the roof of it, before he quickly stood up and faced the giant Hollow that was chasing him.

Freed reached into his jacket and pulled out two unique looking silver modified IMI Desert Eagles. "Prepare for some, Bullet Delivery." He said, as he leveled the pistols at the giant Arrancar and fired several shots.

Several powerful explosions went off along the giant Hollow's chest, causing it to stumble back. "Haha, packs quite a punch, don't it?" Freed asked. "That's usually what happens when shoot .50 cal bullets. Each armor-piercing 12.7 millimeter rounds are jacketed with a casing of blessed Macedonian silver and tipped with a hollow point, which contains an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. They're so deadly and so Sexy! It's like fucking a girl with your pants on through your fly…" He explained, before he jumped back as the giant Arrancar slammed its hand down.

"Oh, oh, oh God forbid! I try to orgasm over my new fucking guns, you fuckin' Hussy!" Freed yelled angrily.

The Arrancar opened his mouth and charged a Cero, only for Freed to fire his weapons right at the hollow's mouth, creating a decent sized explosion with the cero destabilizing and exploding as well. "Welcome to the real world, Road Rules." Freed said, as he leveled his two pistols as the stunned Arrancar and fired. The high caliber projectiles tore through the Arrancar's eyes and exploded inside his head.

The headless Arrancar collapsed, with Freed scratching the side of his head with the barrel of his gun. "Jimmy Crack Corn and I cracked your head open." Freed said, making a one-liner. He blinked a few times and looked around and noticed he was surrounded by the Arrancar's he killed. "…I've got enough blood to start a tampon factory." He commented.

A blueish white blur flew at incredibly high velocities towards Aizen, causing the traitorous captain to turn and saw a teenager with dark silver hairs and blue eyes right in front of him. The teen had a pair of glowing dragon-like wings from his back, with his hand extended.

Aizen casually blocked the teen's hand with a finger, as a show of strength. "And, who are you?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Vali Lucifer and it was stupid of you not to dodge." Vali said coolly.

"And, why is that?" Aizen asked with some amusement, as he held the teen's hand back with a finger.

"**Divide!" **A voice announced, before the wings on Vali's back flared violently.

Aizen's eyes went wide and he flash stepped back, before he looked decently shocked. "Why so surprised, Shinigami-san?" Vali asked with a scowl. "I heard you're strong…I hope it hasn't been exaggerated." He commented, as his wings spread out.

A hollowfied Tōsen exploded in pure white-ish yellow light, before it dimmed with Kokabiel floating a good distance away with a sword of light in his hand and a grin on his face. He looked around, before he began to engage more of Barragan's Fraccion.

A distance away Azazel was casually floating a few meters away from Starrk and Lilynette. "You know, fighting isn't really my nature." Azazel admitted with a sigh.

Starrk rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "Yeah." He said, before he was elbowed by Lilynette. "…What?" He asked.

"This dude and Ichigo work together, we don't have to fight…dumbass…" Lilynette muttered, getting Azazel's attention.

"The Quincy-hybrid boy?" Azazel asked curiously. He didn't meet the boy personally, but his subordinates seemed to like him.

"…Yeah…" Lilynette trailed off longingly, getting a weird look from Starrk.

"Ichigo told us the plan." Starrk admitted.

"…A plan?" Azazel asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah and it's a kickass one!" Lilynette admitted with a wide smile.

"Tell me about it." Azazel said, with Lilynette's grin being almost face splitting.

Freed looked up at the floating Shinigami and Arrancar, all of them in their battles, as well as the Fallen Angles attacking Hollows and Arrancar as well. "God Damn it, why can't I fly?" He asked.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "So I was reading this story and one of the characters I hated, wished to fucking fly. It was horrible and I immediately unsubscribed." Freed complained, as he looked around, before he looked at an old man sitting on a throne, who was glowering down at him. "Go away! Nobody likes you." Freed yelled to Barragan.

"…You dare talk to me in such an insolent tone?!" Barragan demanded angrily.

Freed looked to his sides and then down towards himself. "Yep." He replied with a nod, before he grinned. "Now Go! And tell the others what happened here today, that the wonderful, Freed Sellzen slaughtered you fucking, Hollow-Devil, shitty ass, Hussies!" He announced, as he held his arms up.

After a few seconds, he lowered his arms and looked at the enraged Barragan with a tilted head. "Why aren't you running in fear, you shitty-old man?" Freed asked curiously. "And why are you all red and sweaty? Hehe-you're such a stupid goof." He commented with a grin. "And like all Goofs and Hussies, you all need to be shown a thing or two about love!" Freed announced, as he leveled a pistol at Barragan and held his sword in another. "…And by a thing or two about love, I mean violently dis…" He explained, before he lunged out of the way of Barragan's Cero. "…Oh, Dicks!" He announced, as he evaded the attack from Barragan.


End file.
